Whatever Will Be
by Im.Just.Like.Me
Summary: Sequel to The World As We Know It. Just because Troy and Gabriella are married now, doesn't mean everything is smooth sailing here on out. Together they will try to get through everything life throws at them, but it won't be as easy as they thought. TxG
1. Whatever Will Be

**OMG, I just saw Panic At the Disco, Fall Out Boy, and Blink 182 live! It was awesome. I can hardly hear in one ear, I can't talk well, and my legs are killing me, but I still loved it! If they are coming to a town near you GO SEE IT! Amazing!**

**All right, someone PMed me, and yelled at me, asking why I haven't updated Dirty Dancing. I have a couple reasons..  
1. I wanted to finish AYNIL and get it off my conscience.  
2. I wanted to finish TWAWKI for the same reasons.  
3. I want to get this started.  
I am working on it, I swear. I sent the first part of the next chapter to my beta, who is busy, so she hasn't sent it back. I am working on it, don't worry. You'll all have a chapter to read soon enough.**

**So, here is the sequel, Whatever Will Be. **

**Summary: **Sequel to The World As We Know It. Just because Troy and Gabriella are married now, doesn't mean everything is smooth sailing here on out. Together they will try to get through everything life throws at them, but it won't be as easy as they thought.  
**Ugh, that summary sucks.**

**Review.**

**I'm stopping the lyrics, it's annoying to find and match. The song titles will remain though.**

**(Oh, and dress inside that I didn't explain well at all, is the dress she wore on Jimmy Kimmel)**

* * *

I have been Gabriella Bolton now for almost a month. I don't know why people dread getting married, and by people, I mean men, and by men, I mean Tommy, Zeke, and my brothers. Married life is fun, a lot of fun. Okay, truthfully, last week wasn't fun, but that is only because my little friend was visiting. He's gone now, though, am I am so ready to take Troy home and have my wicked way with him.

I took Troy to work two days ago (he had a two day shift), because my car has decided to stop liking me. Troy and I already got in a little mini fight about me buying a new one. He keeps saying it was a fight because he wants make up sex, but I keep telling him it was a discussion seeing as the conversation consisted of 'Brie, you really should get a new car' and me telling him 'no, I like my car'. We said that back and forth for about ten minutes, then he gave in, stating I am stubborn, something we both already knew all too well. Then, he said he would look at my car after his shift, and that I could use his.

I get that we're married now, and it should be our car, but it really is his car. He doesn't let anyone drive his car, even me. The fact that I've only driven this car in the year I've known him to have it for two days, is a miracle. He needs to work on sharing because driving his car is so much fun. It's a '78 Chevy camaro he spent a year rebuilding the inside and out on. He doesn't even let Tommy or Chad drive it.

Nothing has really changed in a month. Taylor and Chad are officially Albuquerqueans again. Sharpay and Zeke have done nothing but fight about why he won't ask her to marry him. None of my sisters are pregnant at the moment, which is a shocker. Vince is still with Val, Felix is still engaged to Jaymi, and she is still pregnant, duh. Marcus is moving in with Hannah (oh yeah, that's new), Lucas is still 'having fun' with Allie, and Alex is dating some new girl he won't introduce us to. He keeps saying 'you'll scare her away' that's probably true, though. AJ so subtly told him to moan the right name this time. AJ is still with Mandy, but they aren't having sex yet, at least, as far as I know. Troy might now, but I don't.

He walked out of the firehouse with the guys on Thursday afternoon, and smiled as soon as he saw me. I jumped off the hood of his car wearing a pair of hip hugging white jeans with holes in the knees, and a sleeveless nude colored top that had several tiny buttons going down my stomach, and stopped around my belly button. I had the first couple buttons undone. I wore it with a pair of black strappy heels, straightened my hair while tying some strands back, and had his aviators on. I pushed the aviators back on top of my head, and took off in a run for him. I caught him by the neck, and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Hi," he greeted, his smile widening, and held me up easily. I didn't answer, I just kissed him. My fingers tangled into his hair, and my lips moved with his as I took control of the kiss. I was doing something with my tongue, something I know he loves, when he unwrapped my legs from around his waist, and leaned me back against his car. I realized then that he was walking that whole time. He pulled away, leaving me slightly panting. "What did you do?" he questioned.

I put on a shocked expression. "I have no idea what you mean," I replied, biting my lip.

"Brie, you only kiss me like that for two reasons," he informed me. "I won't name the first one because people are around us, but the second reason involves you doing something that could piss me off, and you are trying to soften to blow," he stated, and his friends chuckled around us. "Now, what did you do?" he repeated. "It has to do with my car, doesn't it? What did you do to my car?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything to your car!" I insisted, standing up straight.

"Gabriella, don't make me work to get it out of you," Troy responded, linking our hands together.

I groaned. "Fine!" I gave up, and he laughed a little. "I kinda gotaspeedingticket," I mumbled quickly.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," he told me.

"I may have, you know, got a, um, speeding ticket," I confessed, waiting for him to start scolding about his precious car.

Tommy came and sat down next to me. "Don't be too hard on her, man," he said, wrapping an arm around me. "And, she's too cute to kill," he added, smiling at me.

I hugged Tommy. "Hi, Tom Tom," I greeted him. As far as I know, I'm the only one who calls him that. "He won't kill me, but he will be mad at me. If he would let me explain, he would see that it isn't my fault, it's his," I told him.

"Oh, your car breaks down, I let you borrow mine, you get a speeding ticket, and it's my fault?" Troy questioned, making us look at him.

"Dude, you're married now, everything is your fault," Gavin spoke up. "Especially when they are pregnant," he added. Amelia is preggers.

I smiled. "Yes," I agreed with a nod. "If you had let me drive you car sooner, and got me more used to that fun gas pedal, I wouldn't have gotten a speeding ticket," I informed him.

Troy shook his head. "No, you just would have gotten one sooner," he corrected. "Don't think I don't remember that you have a lead foot, it's why I never let you drive Melinda," he told me. Melinda is his car's name. "How fast were you going?" he asked.

"Not that fast, and it's not fair that the cop was a girl, if it was a guy, I could have lied my way out of it. I've done that before, you know," I avoided the question.

"Gabriella," Troy said in a warning tone.

I groaned again. "Ugh, ninety in a fifty five zone. Happy?" I questioned.

"No, I'm not happy, you got a speeding ticket in my car," he replied.

"Oh, am I getting to witness the first newlywed fight? Can I pick a side-" before Tommy could go on, Nick grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him away.

"Dude, come on, I'll take you home," he said, shoving him near his car.

I crossed my arms, and frowned. "He's right, we are having our first fight. Well, it's been a month, a personal best for us, and I'll pay for the ticket, Troy. I may be off of work, but I still get paid, and-"

"Brie," Troy tried to stop my rambling.

"Don't yell at me because I hate it when you yell at me-"

Troy kissed me. "Brie, I love you, but be quiet for fifteen seconds," he said against my lips. "First, you won't pay it, we'll pay it. We're married now, it's our money and all that. Second, I don't yell at you, I yell with you, and usually, you start the yelling," he told me. "Third, I am a little mad, but there is nothing I can do about it, you're just never driving my car again," he stated.

I frowned more. "Tr-oy!" I whined. "I like your car, please let me drive it again! You can sit in the passenger seat, come on," I pleaded.

He shook his head, and took the keys out of my pocket. "Nope," he confirmed.

"Troy!" I exclaimed with annoyance, and he just started walking to the driver's side. "Ugh, if I didn't want you so much, your sex life would be nonexistent," I muttered, getting in the car myself.

"Whatever you say," he commented while we drove. "So, what else happened while I was at work?"

I just looked over at him with a smile, and shrugged.

"You let Chad drive my car?!" Troy exclaimed as soon as we walked into the apartment.

I rolled my eyes, and threw my purse down onto the bar. "I didn't let him do anything," I repeated myself for the eleventh time. "I told you, I was with Taylor in the bedroom talking about how men love to grill, and grilling utensils from afar they could look like a man's pen-" I stopped when I saw the look on his face. "Anyways, when I came out, your keys weren't on the table, and Chad was gone. Call him yourself, I pulled his hair, yelled at him, and dragged him up here by his ear. You can take your shot at him, I told him you might want to."

Troy sighed, and threw his jacket on a chair at the table. "I'm not that mad at you seeing as I expected you to get a ticket or something, but I will kick his ass for practically stealing my car," he muttered.

I gave him a mean look. "You expected this out of me, did you?" I questioned, pushing him back towards the arm chair. He nodded, letting me push him. He sat down in the chair, and I moved to straddle him. "What else do you expect out of me?" I asked him, pulling at his work shirt.

"I'm guessing since you're so friendly, your other little friend is gone?" he wondered, wrapping his arms around my waist, and tugged me closer.

I nodded. "Your guess is right," I informed him, and began to kiss his neck. "I missed you," I mumbled against his skin before I started to suck on it.

He moaned lightly, and thread his fingers into my hair. Of course, then someone walked in. "Taylor, I am. God, woman- whoa, sorry!" Chad said, making me pull away, and Troy groan.

I ran a hand through Troy's hair before getting off of him. "Hi, guys," I greeted, moving to sit on the couch.

"Tell him, Chad," Taylor ordered with a wave towards me.

Chad looked like a sad puppy. I just wanted to pet him and give him a bone. Troy stood up. "Buddy, I may have- ouch Tay. Alright, fine, while Taylor and Ella where in the bedroom forever, I took the keys to your car, and took a drive in it," he admitted. "Nothing happened. Ella called five minutes later and cursed me out like a true Monez. Dude, she has a mouth on her," he mentioned.

I walked over to stand next to Troy. "Hey, I am a Bolton now," I reminded him, crossing my arms.

"What is it, Hate on Chad Day?" he asked us.

"Hey, I have a reason to hate on Chad, I mean, you," Troy spoke up.

"I'm hating on Chad because you want our wedding colors to be red and white. We're getting married, not going to a basketball game!" Taylor threw in.

Chad looked at me for a reason. "I'm not hating you, Chaddy, even I am forgetting my new last name. I went to the bank the other day, and signed Montez instead of Bolton, and had to redo it-"

"Brie," Troy broke in my ramble in the making. I looked up at him. "Sh," he finished.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Fine, Mr Meanie, Tay and I will go into the kitchen," I said, grabbing her arm as I walked away.

I took a bottle of water of out the fridge and sat down on one of the stools. "Are you excited for tomorrow?" Taylor asked, sitting on the stool next to me.

I smiled widely, and nodded repeatedly. Tomorrow is Troy and I's one month anniversary, and we are celebrating it. Yes, we are that cheesy. "Yeah," I answered verbally. Instead of going out to some fancy restaurant, we decided to make dinner together, and eat it by candlelight because we are that cute. No presents or anything like that, it has only been a month. "How is the wedding planning?" I questioned her. She gave me a look. "That bad?"

"Well, we haven't really started getting the whole planning in motion yet, we've only been engaged for a month. We were busy packing, then moving in, and now just settling down, you know?" she told me, and I nodded. "We're starting the early stuff. We're fighting about how I don't want to wear white, and how he wants Wildcat colors, and if it should be in a church or not. Well, not really in a church, more like which church. You know I moved here when I was, like, six months old, so I was baptized in Oklahoma, which is where my family lives. You're supposed to get married in the bride's church or something, so we're still not sure where to have it. Then there is the when."

I laughed. "Been there. Troy was born here, though, he moved away when we were kids," I reminded her. "Troy went along with everything I said, and now, I'm actually grateful for it to tell you the truth," I added.

"Speaking of the wedding, I need to talk to you about something Chad and I discussed last night," Taylor informed me.

"What?" I asked.

"Chad is making Troy his best man, and Zeke his groom's man. And, I want to make Sharpay my maid of honor, and you my bride's maid," she told me. "If I do that, though, Troy and Sharpay will be walking up the aisle, and I wanted to make sure you were okay with that since everything you went through this year with them-"

I shook my head. "Tay, it's fine," I assured her.

"I can arrange it so you two will be sitting next to each other for the reception. Even for yours, you let Tommy sit next to Tanya, and Adam next to Shyanne," she reminded me.

"Taylor, it's fine," I repeated.

"Troy!" we heard soon after, and Troy came into the kitchen laughing.

He leaned against the counter next to me, and continued to laugh. "What'd you do to him?" I asked before opening the wooden curtains to see myself. Chad was in the middle of the living room with a bucket on his head, trying very hard to get it off, and failing. Taylor and I started laughing, too.

"Man, this isn't funny anymore," Chad told us, and tripped over the coffee table, and smacked his head into the couch in the process. It made us laugh harder. "This bucket just saved me from fucking all my teeth up," he said as Taylor went over to help him get it off. "Get away from me, cat," he told Minnie as he stood up.

I glared. "Hey, be nice to my kitty," I ordered, pointing a finger at his.

"Be nice to the cat? Tell your husband to be nice to me, at least I didn't get a speeding ticket," Chad replied.

"Nice try on ratting me out, seeing as I already to him about it!" I informed him. Chad made a face at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him. I felt my stomach rumble. "I'm hungry," I stated, touching my belly.

They all laughed. "Since I'm off work, and we're not, well, otherwise engaged," Troy started and pushed off the counter. See, there are some more of them teacher words I'm teaching him. "Let's all go out to dinner," he proposed. "We'll call Sharpay and Zeke, and make a group out of it," he added.

Taylor shrugged. "Sure, I just need to change out of my hospital clothes," she agreed, while Chad just nodded to the idea.

"You need to shower because you smell like smoke," I told Troy, and he shook his head at me. I hate when he smells like smoke. "Oh, I want greasy food, can we go to The Spot? We hardly go there anymore," I suggested.

"That's because it's crawling with youngens," Chad reminded me.

"Chad, we're twenty three, and I would like to still qualify as a youngen," I responded. "Well, in certain areas of my life," I mumbled. "Just go change and all that, and you shower," I directed towards Troy. "And, I'll call Sharpay and Zeke," I finished, sending them all off in different directions.

A call to Sharpay and an hour later, we were all pulling into The Spot. "Aren't you forgetting something, Shar?" Chad asked as her and Zeke got out of their car.

Sharpay looked confused and shook her head. "I have my purse," she said, still confused.

"Your son?" Chad reminded her.

"Oh, Chad, I thought you were talking about something important. Not that my baby isn't, but he's spending the day with Zeke's parents," she informed him. "We haven't had a free day in, like, forever, so they're giving us one," she told us.

I looped my arm through Troy's, and leaned against his shoulder. His hands are in his pockets, and he is wearing a light blue button up shirt that has white lines on it, and he has the sleeves rolled up. He's also wearing jeans, and Chuck Taylor's. "You should have told me that, S, I wouldn't have asked you guys to come get food with all of us," I commented.

Zeke shrugged. "Why? We consider this fun," he mentioned.

"Yeah, I'm not bored of you all yet," Sharpay teased, and we laughed. "Come on, I am hungry, you know," she said before she started to lead us into the diner. We found a big u-booth that fit all of us.

"As much as I miss Ry and Kelsi, it is easier sitting in here without eight," Taylor mumbled as we all settled into the booth. "God, this place hasn't changed since we left high school," she added, looking around.

"I don't even remember the last time I was in here," Chad threw in, grabbing a menu. "Same menu, hell yeah," he said to himself, smiling widely.

Troy wrapped an arm around me. "I remember the last time I was in here," he told then, smirking down at me.

I squinted at him. I do, too. It was before we were back together, we came here for lunch, and that night was the first time we made love since our break up. "Yeah, well, you better not go blabbing," I stated, taking my own menu.

"Go blabbing what?" Zeke questioned from the end of the booth. Troy and I are in the middle with the other couples on either side of us.

"I hate Gabriella with straight hair," Troy covered up.

"Me, too," Sharpay agreed, holding up her hand like it was some type of group thing.

I frowned. "Sorry, you don't find me attractive this way," I responded. "I'll just go dunk my head in water so it can dry curly, would you like that?" I asked him.

"Baby, if I can find you attractive blond, I definitely find you attractive with straight hair. But, curly hair is just... you. It's your thing," Troy told me.

"One, when did you ever go blond, and can I have pictures?" Chad questioned. "Two, and they are right. You practically look like a different person with straight hair," he replied.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I've never been blond, it's a honeymoon thing you won't understand. I've known you all my whole life, and I'm married to you," I said, looking at Troy. "You've seen me with straight hair how many times, and you tell me this now?" I asked them.

"Hey, I've told you before," Troy insisted.

"Miss Montez," our conversation was interrupted by two of my old students coming up to the table. This place is crawling with teenagers. "That is you, isn't it? You look different with straight hair," Donna commented.

All my friends, and Troy started laughing. "Yeah, it's me," I told the girls, squeezing Troy's thigh tightly, and he had to instinct to stop. "But, it's Mrs. Bolton now," I corrected them.

"AJ told us you got married already," Brooke replied, blushing a little because everyone was looking at her.

I smiled. "Yep, a month ago tomorrow. How are your summer's going?" I questioned them.

"Really good, it's going by really fast, though," Donna told me.

"Yeah, it is," I agreed. "Oh, you should know this guy right here, Chad Danforth, he'll be your gym teacher next year," I told them. "Chad, these girls are Brooke and Donna," I introduced them.

"You're not like Coach are you?" Brooke asked, and the tone in her voice hoped for a no.

Zeke chuckled. "He'll be worse," he told the girls.

"Funny," Chad muttered in reply. "No, I'll be better. We're gonna have a back to back championship like we did when I was in high school," he informed them, making them laugh a little. "Right, Hoops?" he asked Troy.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not on the team anymore," Troy reminded him.

"We have to get back to our friends, but it was nice seeing you Miss Mon- Mrs. Bolton," Brooke interrupted.

Donna nodded. "We just wanted to say hi to our favorite teacher," she said before they ran off.

"Aw, Gabi, you're their favorite," Sharpay cooed.

"Shut up and order your food," I told her, and she stuck her tongue out at me.

-

I woke up the next morning to the feeling of Troy's fingers gently moving through my hair. My head is on Troy's chest, with my arm draped across his stomach, and his arm is around me.

"I know you're awake," Troy suddenly said, and I tilted my head up towards his. "Morning," he greeted, making me smile.

I scooted up so my head was on his shoulder, and I kissed his neck. "Good morning," I replied before nuzzling his neck lightly.

"Yes it is," he agreed, holding me tighter.

"What time is it?" I questioned, noticing how bright it was.

I felt his head turn. "A little after noon," he answered, looking down at me. "I've been up for a while, but you were tired, so I just watched you sleep," he informed me.

I sat up so I was at the same level as him. "You should have woken me up," I told him, stretching as I spoke.

Troy pushed my hair off my shoulder, then kissed it. "Why? You were exhausted last night, you were out by, like, midnight," he reminded me. "You needed your sleep," he summed up, burying his head in my hair.

"I can't sleep without you there, sue me," I mumbled grumpily, tangling my hand into his hair. "And, it's only gotten worse since we got married," I added, turning myself around to face him, making him remove his head from my shoulder.

"Come here," Troy urged, pulling on my waist. He waited until I was straddling him to speak again. "Mmm, you're pretty," he admitted.

I started laughing. "We went from talking about how your job sucks to how I look in the morning, which is not pretty," I stated aloud. He opened his mouth. "You're biased, your opinion doesn't count," I told him. "How are you so nice in the morning?" I asked him.

Troy chuckled himself. "I may be biased, but it's still the truth, and I'm nice in the morning because I am awesome like that," he responded. "And, what husband would be moody when he wakes up to his wife cuddled into him wearing lingerie?" he questioned.

I looked down at my black nightie that is made of silk, is slightly lacy, and doesn't even go mid-thigh. "I got it while you were working, it was supposed to be taken off, but we didn't get that far," I sighed, smiling at him.

He shrugged. "I don't mind, I was tired, too. Plus, I like looking at you in it," he commented, his hands sliding down my sides.

I rested my hands on his forearms before leaning in to kiss him. "Happy anniversary, hubby," I murmured against his lips.

He kissed me gently. "Back at you, wifey," he whispered. "But, right now, you should shower," he said, tapping my butt lightly.

"Why don't we make that 'you' a 'we'?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Troy's hands slipped down past my nightie, and started to slide up my thighs. He shook his head a little. "Uh uh," he replied, his hands making their way to my panties.

I smiled. "Then why are you taking off my underwear?" I wondered, and his hands stilled. "No, I didn't want you to stop," I whined.

"I was going to anyways," he told me. "I like watching you get all worked up is all," he mentioned, tugging me against him.

I felt his heartbeat through his chest. I cleared my throat. "Ye-yeah?" I stuttered out.

He grinned, nodding. "Uhuh," he assured me. "You start breathing heavy, and have trouble saying even the easiest of words. Then, you get in this trance, and I am free to seduce you in any way I want," he listed off. I mumbled some unknown word. "You're really sexy, Brie," he said against my ear, his hands moving even further up my bare body, only to stop under my breasts. His thumbs ran across my ribcage as he started to kiss me. I moaned into his mouth while my hands moved into his hair. His hands traveled down to my hips, and then he rolled us over. "Brie?" he said after he pulled away, leaving me panting.

"Huh?" I replied, looking into his eyes.

"You should shower because I don't plan on making love with you until tonight," he told me before getting off of me, and leaving the bedroom.

I groaned with annoyance. "Troy!" I called out angrily. I heard his laugh as I got out of bed, and begrudgingly went into the bathroom. After I showered, Troy showered while I got dressed. Since it is our anniversary (okay, it's only been a month, but it still counts), I dressed nicely, but not too over the top. I put on a cute tan dress that had shiny circles all over it, and had short sleeves. It went about mid thigh, had a deep V-neck, and I put my hair in a braid that came over my shoulder.

Troy came out of his shower dressed and ready for the day, wearing white t-shirt underneath a gray button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was finger-combed, and flopped to the side like usual. "You look extra nice," he mentioned, coming up behind me.

"It's not too much, is it? I mean, we aren't leaving the apartment, are we?" I asked.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and looked at me in the mirror. "Baby, I've been at work for two days straight, and we hung out with our friends until late last night. I don't want to share you, even with the outside world," he told me. "I want it to be like the first couple days of our honeymoon, remember? Like, there was only the two of us," he said, kissing my cheek. "No, it's not too much, you look beautiful."

I turned around in his arms. "You're perfect, you know that?" I informed him. "When we fight, we fight like the best of them, but when we're not, you are the perfect guy," I explained.

He nodded cockily. "My momma raised me right is all," he told me.

"Eh, I'd like to think that I molded you to be like this," I joked.

"I won't reply to that because I got you all ready and willing this morning, and did nothing," he said to me. "Now, come on, you ready for the first part of the anniversary festivities?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "I'm ready for the last part," I replied.

Troy chuckled. "Ha ha." He grabbed my hands. "First is breakfast slash lunch on the balcony," he told me.

"Oooh," I cooed, letting him pull me out to the kitchen to make the food. Troy and I spent the whole day together, only the two of us. We turned off our cell phones, and silenced the ringer to the house phone. We even locked and chained the door so no one would come in. In the two weeks we have been home from our honeymoon, we have had time alone, but we have spent a lot of time hanging out with our friends and family. Sunday's are a given for going to my mom's house. Every Sunday the whole family goes over there. Plus, all of last week I had my period, and was miserable. Today, though, we talked a lot, watched a few movies (more like made out during them), and fun couply things like that.

"Brie, I'm serious, you are not allowed to touch this food," Troy stated, blocking the steaks from me. "Whatever you touch, and goes into the oven, burns," he told me.

I faked a gasp. "Well, what can I do?" I asked him, peeking over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

Troy turned towards me, and lifted me up onto the counter. "Nothing," he answered. "You can sit there, and watch, and talk to me," he explained. "Then, in about twenty minutes you can pour a can or two of greenbeans into a bowl, and put them in the microwave," he added.

"It's not fair," I started to ramble as he prepped the steaks to put into the broiler. "I've been taking lessons from Zeke for almost a year on cooking, and I still suck," I went on. "And, you, you are, like, a natural born chef, which is a good thing to find in a man, but once in a while, I would like to cook a decent meal for you. Instead, I practically kill you," I continued.

Troy put the steaks into the broiler. "You don't practically kill me, it just doesn't taste great every time. You can cook simple things," he informed me, moving to stand in front of me. "I'm not a natural born chef, I just always helped my mom cook dinner, and had to fend for myself when she moved back to Arizona. I picked up a couple things, that's all," he told me. "You make the best tacos from scratch, you know that?" he wondered.

I shook my head. "You've never mentioned it," I replied, straightening out his collar.

"Well, you do," he assured me.

I smiled. "It's because I'm Mexican," I told him. "Thank you, and you make better everything else," I finished.

Troy opened my legs a little, and stood in between them. "You're welcome, and thank you, too," he responded. I nodded. "And, I like that you're Mexican. I have a thing for Latina women," he commented.

I raised an eyebrow. "Women? You like more Latina's than just me?" I tried to give him a hard time.

He chuckled. "Okay, I have a huge thing for one Latina woman," he corrected. "Better?" he asked.

"Yep," I agreed. "And, I have a thing for.." I trailed off. "Oh, my God, I don't know what you are," I mumbled. "I'm a horrible wife, I don't know what my own husband is, I-"

"Brie, I am a human," Troy cut me off while laughing a little. Oh, ha ha, so funny. "You're the best wife in the world," he went on.

I interrupted him. "But, we've been together for how long?" I rhetorically asked. "I don't know where you are from originally. Bolton. What is that-"

He kissed me to shut me up. "It's English, like, from England. My dad's side is English and Greek. My mom's maiden name is Logan, which is Irish, and as far as I know, a couple of my ancestors on her side were Jewish, but I was raised Catholic because my dad is," he informed me.

I kissed him one more time. "That means I have a thing for English, Greek, Irish, and slightly Jewish guys," I pieced together, making him laugh. "I. Love. You," I said in between kisses. "So much, I can't tell you enough," I whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

"I love you, too," he murmured, and kissed me back gently. "The weekend my grandfather died, it was a family reunion," he started to tell me. "My mom still says he waited until the whole family was together before he died, just to see us all one more time. Anyways, I'd always been his favorite," he said with a smile that made me laugh lightly. "Hey, I'm the oldest, I am. I was sitting with him the day before he died, we were just talking, and he asked me about that girl I was seeing. That girl being you. I told him the truth about us, that for some reason you broke up with me, and we weren't together anymore. He asked me if I still loved you, and I told him that I still loved you more than I thought possible, of course," Troy said with a sigh. "He said he already knew that, he always knew everything," he mentioned with annoyance in his voice. "Seriously, he did. I could never do anything without him-"

"Baby, the story," I reminded him.

He nodded. "Right. So, he knew I still loved you, and he gave me advice, the same advice I followed when you got back from California. He told me that life is too short, and to fight like hell for you. He said that if I whole heartedly believed that you were the one for me, to do everything in my power to get you back. And, he had a lot of confidence in me, so he said that when I did get you back, to tell you how much I love you everyday," he finished.

"Well, you've made him proud, because you do tell me everyday," I confirmed with a nod. "I wish I would have been there for you when he died," I told him. "I know you two were close," I added.

"Yeah," Troy muttered, leaning his forehead on mine. "I was happy we all got the weekend with him, most people don't get that," he commented.

I ran a hand through his hair. "He's proud of you," I repeated, making Troy look directly into my eyes. "You have a job that you love where you help people everyday, you're a good guy, you're happy-"

"I'm happily married," he cut in. "I got you back, he'd be proud that I did that," he explained. "That was hard within itself, you are so fucking stubborn," he informed me.

"Remember my graduation dinner?" I questioned, and he nodded with a smile.

"Of course, you looked hott as hell in that mini skirt, and black top," he told me. "During college you got curvier, if that is a word, and you froze when you saw me. It was just like the first time I met you at Chad's," he admitted.

I smiled. "You have that affect on me," I teased, feeding his ego. "Anyways, how the hell did you act so normal around me?" I asked. "I was freaking out, I felt betrayed by my own family, I was pissed, and slightly giddy at the sight of you," I confessed.

"I knew you would be coming home that day for a while," he responded. "Vince told me. I prepared mentally to see you, knowing it would make my heart skip a beat, and all I would want to do was beg you to get back with me. So, I pulled the cool guy card, and acted like you were just some old friend even though it killed me inside," he explained. "I didn't know you felt your family betrayed you." I find it funny we've never talked about this.

I nodded. "Hell yeah, I did. You were friends with all my siblings still, you had hung out with my nieces and nephews more than I did, my mother still adored you, and I had no idea you still lived in New Mexico, let alone Albuquerque," I reminded him.

Troy laughed. "I had no idea they hadn't told you about me at all," he said mid laugh. "I got weekly updates from Vince, literally, I did," he told me. "I called him once a week because I am obsessive when it comes to you, and asked how you were, how school was, who you were seeing, tried to get out of him why you broke up with me," he listed off.

"I know, he told me after I got back," I said to him just as the timer went off.

"Alright, Betty Crocker, I need you to open them greenbeans, put them in a bowl, then into the microwave, and if you burn them I will die of laughter," he ordered in a joking fashion, moving away from me.

I hopped off the counter with his help, and saluted him. "Yes, sir," I agreed, making him laugh some more. We ate dinner, which was steak, baked potatoes, and greenbeans, along with ice cream for dessert, and talked about his work. The city, thank God, is on a bit of a dry spell. All they've had is a few car crashes, and some false alarms. So, all the guys do is play pool, hang out, and prank call their girlfriends or wives. I've gotten a couple from Tommy, Nick, and Ronny, none from Troy, though. And, usually, I just joke with the guys, poking fun at them. I also give them girl advice. Tommy and Tanya are having a lot 'o problems lately. She moved in with him because her apartment building got sold or something. Tommy is not liking living with her even though she practically lived there anyways. I don't understand boys, just Troy.

"I'm gonna have to say that the best part of dinner was the greenbeans," Troy joked, taking a swig of his beer.

I laughed, sipping my glass of wine. "Mm, I disagree. It was the steak, you are better at making them than Richard," I stated with a nod.

Troy smiled at me, and put down his bottle. We haven't been drinking all day, just a little at dinner. "I know we said no presents because it's only been a month, but I may have gotten you something anyways," he confessed.

I gave him a death stare. "Troy, you did not because I followed the rules and got you nothing," I told him.

"If you put it that way, fine. I didn't get you anything, I got me something, and evened the score," he corrected.

I was confused now. "What are you talking about?" I asked. He started unbuttoning his shirt. "Is the present you? If it is, I hate to break it to ya, babe, but that's already mine," I said.

"No, it's not," he replied, throwing the shirt over the back of his chair. "It's this," he told me, pushing up the sleeve of his t-shirt. On his right shoulder, in black ink, was the name 'Brie' with a date underneath. The date we got married.

"Troy," I cooed, pulling him closer by his arm. "When did you get this? How did I not notice? Why?" I asked, not moving my eyes from his shoulder.

"I got it done when you were on your period, and you didn't want anyone touching you, especially me because you were so miserable. You didn't notice because I always wore long sleeved shirts, you didn't shower with me, and didn't think to wonder why I was wearing shirts to bed. And, the answer to the why is because you have one for me, I wanted to get one for you. That, and it's kind sad when you're girl has a tattoo and you don't," he told me.

I gave him a smile before catapulting myself into his arms. "It's perfect, I love it, thank you," I said in his ear.

Troy held me tighter. "I love it, too, and you're welcome," he murmured against my hair.

"Do the guys know about it?" I questioned, pulling away a little to look him in the eye.

"Yeah," he answered. "I went with Chad and Tommy to get it," he said with a laugh. "Tommy got a tramp stamp while we were there," he laughed out.

I couldn't help but laugh, too. "Why?" I asked. "I mean, I have one, but I'd like to think it's slightly classy," I mumbled.

Troy grinned. "I was getting mine done, and this tattooer, or whatever they are called, was sitting there with us, talking. She was saying how cute it was I was getting one for my wife, and blah, blah, blah, and Tommy wanted to look better than me, so he said he would get one, too. He thought she was hott," he informed me. Oh, that's why he did it. "Next thing I know, I was getting bandaged up, and he was laying on his stomach getting a naked baby angel tattooed above his ass," he told me.

I laughed some more. "Did it at least have a T in it for Tanya or something?" I wondered.

He shook his head. "Nope, just a naked baby angel with clouds underneath it," he answered. "Tanya doesn't even know about it yet because they haven't had sex in a while. They've done nothing but fight for the last week or so," he reminded me.

I kissed him on the lips. "I'm glad you didn't get one like that with a G in it or something," I commented.

He kissed me again. "It didn't even really hurt at all, getting the tattoo," he mentioned in return. "I was thinking about getting one, like, every time we have a kid. Nothing big, just something to signify it," he said.

"Oh, me too, we can't get them matching," I replied in a joking manner, kissing him lightly.

Troy kept me in the kiss, pulling me into his lap entirely. He kissed me slowly, making a thump make itself known between my legs, and my heart speed up. I felt him pull my hair-tie out, making my hair instantly fall out of the braid, and be more curly than usual. He pulled away, and rested his forehead against mine. "Are you gonna give me five babies?" he asked in a low voice. I bit my lip while nodding. "When?" he questioned.

I shrugged with a clueless look. "I don't know," I answered truthfully.

"Shouldn't we figure this out?" he asked. "We're married now, what's stopping us?" he wondered.

I didn't know what to say. "I don't know," I repeated. "We just got married, Troy," I reminded him. "A month ago today, isn't kids right now a little quick?" I questioned.

"No, you'd get pregnant around now, and we'd have a baby in about nine months," he told me like I was a toddler.

"I know, Troy, I'm not stupid, I know how it works. But, we just got married," I said again.

He nodded. "Right. It goes dating, relationship, marriage, babies," he stated. "What's wrong with right now?" he asked.

"I don't know, I don't really want to get pregnant right now," I told him.

"That's not fair," Troy responded. "I want a baby, and you don't want to get pregnant, so we just don't have them until you feel like it?" he questioned.

I shrugged again. "I... guess?" I said, but it sounded like a question. Troy moved to stand up, so I got off of him. He grabbed the plates, and went into the kitchen. I groaned, running my hand through my hair a couple times. I went after him, and found him at the sink, wiping off the dishes. "You're mad," I stated the obvious, leaning against the counter next to him.

"You're quick on the uptake," he muttered in reply. I hate when we fight. We can be the lovey doviest couple in the world, and act like we are teenagers in heat, but when we fight, we fight hard.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked him. "It's true that I am going to be the one carrying a baby around for ten months, because it is actually ten, they just say it's nine, and I don't want to go through all that right now," I told him honestly. "We just got married," I said again.

He dropped the knife in his hand, and turned towards me. No knife is good. "What does that have to do with anything, Gabriella? Yes, we're married," he told me.

"No, it's the just that matters," I correct. "Just, as in just a month ago. Excuse me for being content in where we are right now. I love knowing my last name is Bolton, I loved correcting Donna and Brooke yesterday when they called me Miss Montez. I love wearing my wedding ring, I love seeing yours on, is that so bad?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "No, it's not. I love those things, too. But, is it so bad that I want a baby?" he asked. "That I want something that is a little of you, and a little of me. I want to wake up in the middle of the night and hear it crying, and I want to pick him or her up, and make them stop right away because I'm their dad. Is that horrible?"

"No, baby, it's not," I assured him. "I want that for you, Hell, I want that for me," I told him. "A baby is a big step, Troy," I reminded him.

"I know, and it's a step I want to make right now, with you," he responded, linking our hands together.

"But I don't know if I'm ready to make that step," I confessed, not wanting to hurt his feelings, but it was the truth. "Troy, we're still living in a one bedroom apartment-"

"So, we get a house, it's not like we can't afford it," he cut me off.

I gave him a soft smile. "I know we can, but you said it yourself, I'm stubborn, finding the perfect house will be a while," I told him. Troy's mom works for a big bank, and I'm not stupid, we've invested wisely, and both have savings. Put those savings together, and our very steady income, along with all his banking smartness, we're pretty damn fine in the money department. "I don't want to jump into this when we aren't completely ready," I finished.

"Brie, you're mom works in real estate, it'll be easy enough to get a house we both love. And, I'm ready, I don't know why are you aren't," he responded.

"Because," I started, squeezing his hands. "I have to go through three months of constant nausea, and then an aching back, and swollen ankles, and breasts, then there is the labor, and giving birth," I gave him my reasons. "I don't know how to be a mom, anyways. I still fight with mine, and avoid her as horrible as that sounds, and- I'm happy just being the spoiling aunt," I told him.

Troy's hands moved to cup my face before he kissed my forehead. "I'm going to be there for you every step of the way," he assured me. "Through the nausea, and pain, and swollen things, and you can bet your ass I'll be there through the labor and birth. I wouldn't miss you cussing me out, and telling me I'm never going to touch you again for anything," he said with a smile. "Everyone still fights and avoids their mom, that's normal. I love being an uncle, too, but I want to be a dad. We'll learn how to be parents together," he told me.

"And, I want you to be a dad," I whispered, not even knowing why my eyes were watering up. "You're going to be the best Dad ever, I know it," I added.

"You're going to be the best Mom," he replied. I nodded, wrapping my fingers around his wrists. "I want a little girl with your curly hair and smile. Or, a little boy with my floppy hair, and your eyes," he told me.

"What if I want them to have your eyes?" I asked.

Troy picked me up under my butt so my head was around his. "Are you, Gabriella Carmen Bolton, saying you want to have a baby with me?" he questioned as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I shook my head. "No," I answered, making his face drop. "I'm saying I want to have a baby with you now," I corrected.

He glared at me. "Oh, that is mean," he told me, and I laughed.

"I'm going off the pill, and we'll let nature take it's course," I informed him.

He smiled widely. "Whatever will be will be," he agreed. "Let's get working on that, then," he suggested.

"You know I'm still on the pill right now, right?" I asked.

He turned around, and I hit the lights off on our way out. "I have super sperm," he stated, making me laugh.

* * *

**You like? I do. I know it started pretty quick after the last one ended, but I have ideas.**

**Up next: House discussions, and Troy's dad stirs up trouble. **

**I have realized that I don't really make Troy and Gabriella fight, that will change a little this story. Some will be play fights, some will be real fights, but don't forget, make up sex usually follows!**

**REVIEW PLEASE. **

**I want to be surprised in the morning by them!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	2. Whatever Gets You Through The Night

**Hey. Thanks for all the reviews. You keep them coming, I keep writing.**

**READ THIS:**

**First, I've never told you guys, but Gavin is Hayden Christensen. Tommy is an olderishSterling Knight. Tanya is Nikki Reed (blond hair). Kara is Ashley Greene. Allie is Hayden Panitierre. Those are the main people.**

**I have a question. How many of you have seen Charmed? Three good witches, kicking ass, fighting evil. I was thinking, after I finish up DD I can do a Charmed story, only with HSM characters. Like, Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella are the power of three, Ryan or Chad is their whitelighter, and Troy is some evil demon trying to get to them, and to do that, he gets into a relationship with Gabriella.  
It'll be like a Cole/Pheobe thing.  
What do you guys think?**

**Line101: Don't worry, there is a bit of an underlying reason on why she wasn't ready to get pregnant. She just didn't tell him. She will soonish, then you'll get why a little better. She's scared.  
anastasia: yes**

**Review please!**

**I hope this isn't moving too fast.**

**Chapter named after Whatever Gets You Through The Night, by John Lennon and Elton John.  
****Song inside is Beyonce, Single Ladies (Put a Ring on it)**

**

* * *

**

"Troy Whatever The Hell Your Middle Name Is Bolton!" Taylor McKessie screamed, bursting through my apartment door. I was still at the elevator, trying to fun after her, and stop her from killing the love of my life. See, it's Wednesday, and since I don't work until August, Taylor has off tomorrow, Sharpay is baby free (he's with Zeke), Kara doesn't work either, Allie was free, and Tanya is here, we decided to have a girls night. The guys did the same.

"Oooooh, she is pissed at you," Sharpay laughed as we all speed walked down the hallway.

We entered my apartment only to find Troy very unaffected by Taylor's scream, playing Xbox, and ignoring her. "Alexander, Taylor. His middle name is Alexander," I spoke up, dropping my purse onto the bar as I walked over to her.

She turned and gave me the meaniest death glare in the world. "You have no right to defend him," she insisted, stomping her foot. That is defending him? "I've known you longer!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but she's sleeping with me," Troy commented from the couch, his eyes not moving from the screen. Kara went to talk with Ronny, Allie was on her phone, most likely talking with my brother, Tanya was near Tommy, probably bickering, and Sharpay was picking up Junior.

"That's the problem," Taylor replied, moving to stand in front of the t.v., making all the boys holler. "You're trying to get my best friend pregnant!" she reminded him, and he sighed, looking up at her.

"So?" he asked, putting down his controller after pausing it.

Taylor gave him the death stare, too, and stepped closer to the coffee table, which was the only thing separating them. "Why are you yelling at him?" Chad asked with his mouth full.

"He's trying to get her pregnant!" she repeated, still yelling.

"Tay, we've already established this," Troy informed her. "It's not like it's forced, we both decided to try for a baby," he told her.

I crossed my arms. "After a fight," I added, and Troy gave me a look. "What? Hey, I'm not the one getting yelled at here," I mumbled.

"You're going to ruin my wedding!" Taylor shouted at him. "She is my bride's maid, she's in the wedding, I can't have a pregnant bride's maid. Okay, I can, but it would make things difficult for me," she said to him.

"You don't even know when the wedding is," Troy mentioned, standing up. Taylor pushed on his chest, which made him stumble a little, but not fall onto the couch. She kept trying to push him down, but it didn't work. After a minute, Troy got annoyed. "Will you stop that?" he asked, nicely pushing her hands away. "You don't know when the wedding is, we don't know if she is pregnant or not, chill until we actually know details," he told her.

"Oh, if you can get her pregnant on the pill, you can get her pregnant off the pill," Taylor responded.

I walked up to them. "Hey!" I interjected, a little hurt.

"Sorry, but- ugh!" Taylor stomped off into the kitchen.

Chad groaned, and put down his bowl of chips. "I'll go calm her down," he volunteered, walking away.

Troy grabbed my hand, and tugged me over to him. "Hey," he greeted, kissing me on the lips.

"Hi," I replied, kissing him again. "Sorry I ruined guys night by spilling the beans," I apologized.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I didn't want you to leave in the first place," he mumbled, kissing me again, this time for longer. I pulled out of his grip, and sat down on the couch. I opened my legs, and patted the cushion in between them, and he smiled before plopping down. "What'd you guys do in the two hours you were gone?" he questioned, turning the t.v. onto an actual channel so we weren't staring at an Xbox game screen anymore.

I shrugged, wrapping an arm around his waist from behind, and let my hand settle on his leg. "Nothing much, walked around the mall, got hit on, had girl talk," I answered, moving my free hand underneath his sleeve, and felt his tattoo. "I missed you," I said against his ear.

His hands slid up the outside of my legs. "I missed you, too," he responded, and started to lean back, so I did. As soon as he was rested back against me like a recliner, he hooked my legs over his.

"Aw, look at you two. You're like a pretzel," Sharpay mentioned, making everyone look at us. My arms were wrapped around his shoulders, and I buried my head in them.

"How is the whole house hunt going on?" Kara asked from next to Ronny. Ronny's gay, and has made fast friends with Kara.

Troy shrugged slightly. "It's not. We only called her mom about it Monday," he answered. "She said she would do her thing, and have some houses for us to look at next week," he explained.

"We gave her our list," I told them, sitting up a little, putting Troy's head in my cleavage.

"Your list? List of what?" Tommy asked with Tanya in his lap.

I ran my fingers through Troy's hair. "What we want for the house," I replied. "We want five kids, so we need at least five bedrooms, two kids can share," I used as an example.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, and we want a balcony in the master bedroom," he added. "She wants a winding staircase," he informed them.

"I don't want it totally wrapped up, a slightly winding one would be fine," I corrected. "And, we want a big backyard," I said, remembering what else we had on the list. "At least two full bathrooms," I went on.

"A nice sized garage," Troy spoke up.

"You guys sure are picky," Zeke commented.

"We don't want to have to move," I told him. "We want to live in the same house forever, like my mom," I finished.

We heard a noise in the kitchen, followed by Chad pushing Taylor out. She stopped in the middle of the living room, and faced us. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Troy," she apologized, and it looked like it pained her. "If you get her pregnant, it won't ruin my wedding," she went on.

"It's alright, Tay," he assured her.

"I love how she is blaming you for all of this, when it was my decision, too," I laughed lightly into his ear.

"Yeah! Why'd you-" I cut Troy off with my hand.

"Why don't you make Kelsi your bride's maid?" I covered up, removing my hand from his mouth after he bit me. I hit him in the chest after.

Taylor thought about it for a second. "Well, don't you want to be in it?" she questioned.

I nodded. "Yeah, Tay, of course, you're my best friend," I replied. "But, you got to be in mine, and Sharpay gets to be in yours. I might be pregnant or have a newborn when yours rolls around, so give the spot to Kelsi, I'm sure she'd love to do it, and not be pregnant," I told her.

"You wouldn't mind?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nah, I've already been in my sister's, Shyanne's, and probably will be in Sharpay's. I'll still help with yours, though, if you want," I answered. "Oh, and if I could sit next to Troy during the reception still, that would be great," I added.

"I second that," Troy made himself known.

"Gabi, I would hug you, but Troy is on top of you. I need to call Kelsi," she stated, taking her phone out.

Chad came and sat down next to us. "Crisis averted, can you please pass the remote? The new Bachelorette is on," he kindly asked.

Troy and I both held back laughs, and gave him the remote.

We all hung out for about an hour more, watching the Bachelorette, and joked around. They left a little after that, and Troy and I just continued to lounge around. Troy was now sitting behind me, and our phones went off simultaneously. I got up to get mine out of my purse. It was my dad. "Hey, Papi," I greeted, walking back over to sit in between Troy's legs.

_"Hey, sweetie, how is everything going?" _he questioned. He sounds weird.

"Ah, fine," I answered. "Pretty great, actually. How about you?" I asked.

He cleared his throat. _"Things are pretty great for me, too. You should know, I got transferred,"_ he confessed.

I leaned back against Troy. "Cool. Do you live closer?" I wondered.

_"Yeah," _he answered. _"I do. I got transferred to Phoenix," _he admitted.

"Oh, Troy's mom lives there, you know," I informed him. He was quiet for as second. "Papi? You there?" I asked.

_"Gabi, you should know something. I-"_

"You're what?!" Troy practically shouted behind me. "Mom, are you serious?" he asked her.

I was confused. "Papi, what's going on?" I questioned him.

"_Lucy and I, we're seeing each other," _he told me. I didn't know what to say. "_Gabi, it just happened. We started talking at your wedding, and we exchanged cell phone numbers. Then, I got transferred last week, and I- it just happened," _he repeated.

I scratched my head. "That's weird, Papi," I stated the truth.

My dad laughed on his end. _"Yeah, bebe, it is, but for the first time in a long time, I'm happy," _he told me. I could tell. I could hear it in his voice. I also heard Troy fighting with his mom behind me. "_I didn't think I could be this happy after your mother, mija, and you know it. She found Richard, and I'm happy she's happy, but I needed to find my own happiness. I tried, but it never worked. Then, I reconnected with Lucy," _he informed me.

I nodded. "Well, Papi, it's weird, but if you're happy, I'm.. okay with it. Or, at least, I'll work on being okay with it," I replied.

I could see his smile. _"Thank you, Gabriella. I love you,_" he told me.

"I love you, too, Papi. I'll call you later this week," I said, we hung up.

Troy got up, and started pacing in front of me. "Our parents are dating, Gabriella," he started to rant, running a hand through his hair.

"I know," I replied.

"What if they get married?" he questioned. "And, then they have a kid? What is it going to say? His brother and sister are married. Oh, God, we're incest," he said with a shudder. I started laughing. "Why are you laughing? Why are you not freaking out? That's how this marriage works. You freak out, I calm you down, I don't like this roles reversed thing," he commented.

I stopped laughing slowly. "Baby, they just started dating, I think it's a little early for marriage talk. I really don't think they'll be interested in having more kids, Lord knows my dad has enough," I soothed him, pulling him down to sit next to me on the couch. "We're not incest, either, we're not related in blood in any way," I assured him.

"I know," he groaned, running a hand through his hair again.

"It's not fun being the one freaking out, is it?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "Uh uh," he answered.

I chuckled. "I'm not freaking out entirely, because, Troy, my dad sounds happy," I told him. "I haven't heard him happy in a long time, and they deserve to be happy, don't they?"

Troy nodded now. "Yeah, they do," he agreed. "But, it's just- Brie, our parents are dating," he repeated.

I kissed his shoulder. "And, I can't think of a better woman for my dad," I commented to him.

He linked his hand with mine. "Thanks," he responded, leaning into me. "She did sound happy," he said. "Carlos is a helluva lot better than my dad. Like, a hundred times better," he went on.

"Yeah, think positive," I told him.

He kissed my temple. "What are you going to tell your mom?" he asked me.

"I'm not telling her anything. My dad wants to date your mom, fine. It's weird, I'm still a little freaked myself, and it will take a long ass while to get used to, but he is going to tell her," I answered.

"You're freaked? Good, I thought I was alone here," he mentioned.

I shook my head. "Uh uh, we're in this together."

-

"All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh"

On Friday night, I was dancing around the living room, singing that song, and doing the dance from the video. I had my iPod on. Today, I cleaned the very messy apartment. Truthfully, I had nothing else to do. I went for a long run this morning, more like afternoon, and then just felt like it after my shower. Troy worked until six, but then went over to Gavin's house with some of the guys for a while.

Or so I thought. I turned around during the dance, and found my darling husband, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, and a smirk on his face. "Troy!" I called out, scared as hell, and stopped to catch my breath. He broke out laughing. "What the hell are you doing? Don't laugh, I could die right now from a heart attack," I ordered him.

"I don't know why you had your hands up, Brie, I put a ring on it," he joked while laughing.

"How long have you been there?" I questioned him, turning off my iPod, and tossed it onto the coffee table.

He shrugged. "A verse or two, you looked way too hott to stop," he told me, walking over to me. "Sorry I scared you, I just like listening to you sing," he apologized, wrapping his arms around me. "You got bored today, didn't you?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah," I answered, looking around at the now clean apartment. "How was your day?" I asked, looping my arms around his neck.

Troy shrugged. "Boring, I'm getting kind of sick of this hardly any fires," he replied. "I mean, it's a good thing, no fires. It means no lost lives, still standing homes, yada, yada, yada, but I miss the rush," he sighed.

"Miss it all you want, I am happy as hell you are bored at work," I told him, kissing him. "It helps me sleep better at night," I mumbled against his lips.

"You should stop worrying about me, and sleep well every night," he responded, kissing me again. "I love you too damn much to ever leave you, you should know that," he mentioned.

I rested my forehead against his. "I love you, too, babe, but I don't feel like getting into a fight over this," I said. "Because, in the end, I will still worry, and you will still be a firefighter," I reminded him.

"But, I-"

"Uh uh, don't start," I interrupted him, moving away from his grip.

Troy ran a hand over his face. "Brie," he started.

"No work talk unless something happened you feel like you have to talk about," I stated. "And, since nothing happened, you don't need to talk," I told him, and passed him on the way to the kitchen.

"You made dinner," he commented, walking in behind me. "And, you didn't burn it," he finished, striding over to the stove.

I nodded with a proud smile. "Yep," I agreed. "But, before we eat," I said, slapping his hand away from the Alfredo. "You should change, and call your mom," I told him.

He grabbed a noodle from the bowl, and ate it anyways. "Call my mom?" he questioned after chewing.

"Yeah, she called while I was cleaning. I had my iPod on, though, and didn't hear the phone ringing. I listened to the message she left, and she told you to call her tonight. She said tonight like four times, so you really should tonight," I replied. "She also said it didn't have to do with my dad, it was something else."

Troy grabbed another noodle. "Alright. I'll change, and call her," he said with a kiss to my cheek, and left the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, I was still waiting for Troy to come out, and dinner was getting cold. I slipped off my stool with a sigh, and made my way to the bedroom. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, now wearing blue jeans, and a white t-shirt. The phone was pressed against his ear, and he was hunched over with his hand in his hair. I got on my knees on the bed behind him, and ran my hands up and down his back, not sure what was going on. As soon as he felt me, he sat up. My hands moved to his shoulders, and began to massage him.

"Yeah, Mom, I know," he mumbled into the phone. "I don't know," he told her. He cleared his throat. "I will. Mom, Gabriella just walked in," he informed her. "Yeah, yeah, I will. Love you, too. Bye," he said, and hung up the phone.

"A twenty minute phone call, and you looked stressed out, somethings up," I put two and two together.

Troy let out a long breath. "Yeah," he sighed.

"Well, it doesn't sound good," I muttered, still kneading his shoulders. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"My dad," he breathed out, standing up.

I scooted to the edge of the bed. "What's happened to him. He's not, like, dead, is he?" I questioned.

Troy scoffed. "No," he answered, going into the bathroom.

"Can you give me something to work with here, please?" I called out to him, pulling a knee up to my chest.

He came out of the bathroom, and leaned against the wall. "He got married, and decided not to tell his own son," he spit out. "Or, his ex-wife," he added.

"Ouch," I commented.

"Oh, no, there's more. His wife, my new step mom, she's twenty four," he went on. "I'm almost twenty four, Gabriella," he reminded me. Yeah, I know. I'm almost twenty four. "And, just for icing on the cake, Tiffany, my step mom, she's pregnant," he informed me. I just blinked. "Seven months pregnant. It's a boy," he added. "And, they're going to name him Jack Junior," he finished.

"How did Lucy find this out?" I asked him, watching as he put on his black converse.

He finished tying one shoelace. "She ran into Tiffany at the grocery store," he answered. "Tiffany recognized her as Jack's ex-wife, apparently he showed her a picture or something. She thought my dad already told her the good news, of course, the lying ass didn't," he told me, tying the other shoe. Once he finished tying his shoes, he grabbed a black leather jacket.

"Where are you going?" I questioned, standing up.

He shrugged. "I don't know, I just need to get out of here, clear my head," he told me.

I followed him out of the bedroom. "Do you want me to come with you?" I asked, and he stopped at the door.

"No," he replied, turning to face me slightly. "I just want to get fucked up, and not care about anything right now, Gabriella," he admitted. "I love you, and don't worry about me. I'll bring Chad. Don't wait up," he told me before walking out the door.

I sighed, and leaned against the bar. "Love you, too," I mumbled to myself. I ate by myself, watched some t.v. by myself, and accidentally fell asleep on the couch by myself. I only woke up to a loud bang. I saw Chad and Tommy helping Troy through the door. Troy wasn't passed out, he was just really drunk. I saw the time, and found that is was a little passed three.

"Sorry, Ella," Chad apologized, letting Troy go. He stumbled into the bar, hardly able to walk straight.

"Hey!" Troy croaked, leaning against the bar so he wouldn't fall. "You.. you said we were going to your apartment," he commented with a slight slur. I got up, and rubbed my eyes. "You lied to me," he said to Chad, pointing at him. "I no like liars," he stated, trying to stride up to him.

Tommy interfered. "Dude, there is beer in the fridge," he informed him. "That's why we brought you here," he said.

"Why din't you jus' say so?" Troy asked, stumbling past me to go to the kitchen.

"He is a fucking hand full when he gets hammered," Tommy mentioned, letting out a breath.

I nodded, watching him try to find some way to open his beer bottle. "Thanks for getting him home, guys," I told him, running a hand through my hair.

"Any time, Ella," Chad replied. "You want some help getting him to bed?" he questioned. I shook my head. "You sure? He is a hand full right now, his dad did a number on him," he said.

"Yeah, I know, I can handle it," I assured him. "He told you about Jack?" I asked, glancing at him only to see him chugging the beer in his own little world.

Tommy nodded. "More like bitched about it all night," he corrected.

"Yep," Chad agreed. "He got into a fight at the bar, he's not really hurt. He's even good in a fight when he's drunk. We talked to Mickey, he won't do anything about it, he just said he doesn't want to see Troy like that again. I gotta get home, though, Taylor's waiting up," he told me with a hug.

Tommy hugged me, too. "Night, Gab," he said. I said thank you one more time, and they both left.

I sighed, and went into the kitchen. Troy was sitting on a stool now, swirling the half empty beer in his hand. He looked up at me for a second, then looked back down. I thought about the best way to get him to bed. I walked up to him, and ran my fingers through his hair. He flinched away. Troy's been drunk, and pissed before, he isn't the most personable guy when he is. "Troy, it's late, we should get to bed," I said in a soft voice, reaching for the beer bottle.

"Nooo," he defied like a little kid. "I'm not tired, I don' want to go to bed," he stated.

"It's almost three thirty in the morning," I reminded him, trying not to get too demanding, then he gets more pissed.

Troy took a swig of his beer. "So?" he questioned, getting up, and brushed past me.

"So, it's time for bed," I told him.

He turned to face me. "I don' want to go to fuckin' bed," he responded, gripping his beer bottle. "I'm sorry I'm not purrfect!" he exclaimed, swaying a little on his feet.

Perfect? Where did that come from? "Troy-"

"What the hell does he want from me?" he asked, his voice raising. "God dammit!" he shouted, throwing his half full beer across the room, and it broke all over the wall. He fell during his swing, and tumbled onto his ass, leaning against the cabinet.

"Troy!" I exclaimed, crouching down next to him. He was holding his head almost between his knees. I rested my hand on his, he didn't flinch away, which is a good sign.

He was quiet for a moment, and I know he didn't want me to say anything. I could just sense it. "I'm never going to be good enough for him," he finally spoke up, his voice low. His words seemed more clear, more understandable. "And, I just, I keep hanging on," he went on. "Maybe now he will get the son he always wanted."

My heart broke a little. No matter how much Troy tries to let Jack go, he never can. No matter how mean Jack can be to Troy unknowingly, Troy still wants his approval. "Hey," I whispered to get his attention, and he lifted his head. His eyes were a little bloodshot, and he looked.. small. He's never looked small to me. "Let's get you to bed," I suggested, taking one of his hands in mine. I can talk to him all I want tonight, he won't remember it tomorrow. I helped him up, brought him into the bedroom, and got him ready for bed. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, and I was gently running my hands through his hair to lull him there, he jumped out of bed, and threw up in the toilet.

I cleaned him up, and brought him back to bed. I dressed myself in one of his shirts to sleep in. "Gabriella," he mumbled before falling asleep.

"Hm?" I replied softly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quietly. Quickly after, his breathing evened out, and he started snoring lightly.

I continued to run my hands through his hair. "Me, too," I murmured, and kissed him on the cheek before falling asleep. It came aware to me before I fell asleep that he threw a bottle at the all, splattering beer and glass all around, but I decided to clean it up in the morning.

I woke up in the morning, around eleven, to Troy's snoring. His snoring, which doesn't happen every night, doesn't bother me. I actually like it, it's kind of soothing in a weird way. I was on my side, cuddled into Troy, and his arm was around me. I didn't want to move, knowing when I did, it would wake him up. I just stared at his face. He looked peaceful when he was sleeping, he always did. Suddenly, his snores stopped, and he pulled at his arm. I lifted my body off it, and he curled it under his pillow, getting up on his side. His free arm then fell over my hip, loosely holding me.

I brushed his hair out of his face, and kissed his forehead. He groaned a little, and pulled me tighter. "Why'd you wake me up?" he asked in an extremely low voice.

I scrunched up my face. "Sorry, I didn't think that'd wake you up," I replied, running my fingers down his cheek.

"Sh, Brie, use your inside voice," he mumbled, opening his eyes, only to shut them immediately after. I got up on my elbow to block the sunlight from him. He opened his eyes again after. "Mm, you have this halo thing goin' on right now, you know?" he questioned, stretching.

I smiled. "Thanks," I responded as he collapsed against the pillows. "How much do you remember about last night?" I wondered, rubbing his arm lightly.

"Ugh," he started to think. "I remember that my dad is a jackass, going to Mickey's, and asking for a bottle of whiskey," he breathed, rubbing his eyes.

"So, that means you don't remember getting pissy drunk, getting into a fight or two, I'm not exactly sure, Tommy and Chad bringing you home, throwing a bottle of beer at the wall, and falling onto your ass," I told him.

He sat up a little, squinting at the sun. "I threw a beer at the wall?" he asked, leaning closer to me. I nodded. "I didn't, like," he stopped, sitting up all the way. "I didn't hurt you or anything, right?" he questioned. I opened my mouth to answer. "Don't lie and say I didn't if I did," he demanded.

"You barely touched me," I assured him. "You got a little mad, threw a fit, along with the beer bottle, fell, then I brought you to bed," I explained.

"Promise?" he asked.

I sat up, too. "Troy, do you really think you would hurt me?" I questioned him. "'Cause I don't think you would," I answered myself.

"Of course I don't think I would, but I was drunk. Like, bad drunk last night," he replied.

I kissed his cheek. "I swear, you didn't hurt me last night," I told him. "There is Advil in the bathroom, you should shower, throw up, whatever, and come out for some hang over food," I instructed him.

He nodded. "Good idea," he agreed, getting out of bed with a sigh.

I put on a pair of comfy sweatpants before leaving the bedroom. I started the coffee while staring at the beer stain on the wall on the other side of the apartment. I didn't want to talk to Troy about his dad yet. I figured he at least deserved to throw up, and shower, basically feel better before I forced him to open up. I drank a cup and a half of coffee, and fed Minnie before starting to clean up Troy's mess. I washed the stain wall for about ten minutes, getting it mostly clean, then ran the vacuum to pick up the glass. I was happy Minnie was in the bedroom all night so she didn't get hurt on the glass or anything.

"Ah, loud," I heard Troy say from the kitchen. I turned off the vacuum. "I did that?" he asked, nodding to the slight indent on the wall. He could see it from there.

"Yep," I answered. "Mrs. F does love us, so maybe she won't be really pissed when she finds it," I hoped.

He poured a cup of coffee for himself. "I don't even remember a couple hours after I left you last night," he commented. "It all goes black," he said, walking over to me, and sat down on the arm of the recliner.

"Drinking does that," I confirmed with a nod, concluding all the glass was gone, and rolled up the cord to the bathroom.

"Sorry about that, by the way," Troy apologized, grabbing my hand, and pulled me in between his legs. "I probably shouldn't have left. I just had a lotta shit going through my head, and just wanted to not really think about it anymore," he tried to explain it to me. "I could have stayed here and talked about it with you, but truthfully, I wanted to get drunk and not care about anything. And, if you came, I wouldn't want to get embarrassingly drunk," he went on. "Make sense?" he asked.

I shrugged, looping my arms around his neck. "Whatever gets you through the night," I responded, and he rested his forehead on mine. "I'm gonna shower, then I'll make you some pancakes or something?" I suggested, playing with the hair at the base of his neck.

"No, you put up with me last night, and cleaned everything up. I'll make breakfast, you shower," he told me, kissing me gently.

"If you want, I'd just burn it anyways," I replied, and he smiled.

I took a nice, hot shower, and changed into a pair of ripped light jeans, and a dark gray, slightly see-through top (I put on a dark gray bra, so you couldn't see any of that), and a pair of dark gray knee-high boots. I didn't put the boots on yet, I just had them. I put on a few dark beaded bracelets, and left my hair curly, but brushed my bangs forward a little. I realized that it was almost one when I came out into the kitchen. Troy and I ate breakfast, and watched a little t.v. I didn't know why I was putting off talking to him. Talking between us is easy, and is isn't one of those guys who don't talk to their wife about serious things. He's sensitive, he's open, but I was still stalling. Maybe it is because this is such a sore subject for him.

"Troy?" I finally spoke up, looking up at him.

He tore his eyes away from _Fast & Furious_. "What?" he replied, squeezing my thigh gently. We're on the couch, with his feet on the coffee table, making them bent. I hooked one of my legs over his, and was leaning against his shoulder.

"We need to talk," I informed him, sitting up a little. He held my leg over his, not letting me move it.

"If we were dating, I'd be worried," he commented, turning down the volume.

I smiled softly with a shake of my head. "It's nothing like the 'we need to talk' talk. I just, need to talk to you about some stuff you said last night," I told him.

"Brie, I was drunk," he reminded me. "If I was a dick, I'm sorry," he quickly apologized.

I shook my head again. "It's nothing like that, will you stop thinking you were a psychopathic asshole last night, please?" I wondered.

"That depends on what you are about to say," he responded, sitting up a little.

"You just said some stuff. Stuff that I know wasn't just drunk talk, it was really you. It was really what you are feeling about this Jack thing," I responded.

"I don't want to talk about that," Troy instantly told me.

I rested my hand on his. "You may not want to, but we have to talk about it, Troy. It's bothering you, hell, it's bothering me. It's not right what he did, and-"

"I don't want to talk about this, Gabriella," he cut me off, letting his feet fall to the floor, making my leg leave his lap.

"But, you have to, Troy," I repeated. "It's okay that Jack still gets under your skin, it doesn't mean that you are any less or a person or anything like that," I assured him.

He stood up. "Will you just stop?" he asked, but it sounded more like a command.

"No," I answered easily enough, standing up. "Do you even know what you said last night?" I questioned, but he didn't answer. "You don't remember. You were talking about not being good enough for him, and about how now he can get the son he always wanted," I informed him.

"Gabriella, I was drunk," he stated, taking our plates over to the bar.

"I know there was truth in it, Troy, it's how you feel," I replied. "You're better than him, don't you see that?" I asked as he stepped into his shoes. No, he's not leaving, not again. "You're not going anywhere."

Troy nodded. "Yeah, I am, because I don't want to talk about this," he responded, opening the front door.

I followed after him. "I thought running away was my thing!" I called after him.

"Well, you rubbed off on me," he shouted back, stepping into the elevator.

I let out a loud noise of annoyance, and went back into the apartment, slamming the door behind me. In a rash decision, I grabbed my purse, and pulled on my boots. "I'm not going to wait here for you to come back," I mumbled to myself, picking up my car keys.

I drove to my mom's, knowing at least one of my sister's were there. I slammed that door when I walked in, too. I was happy that none of my nieces or nephews ran up to greet me. As sad as it sounds, I wasn't in the mood. I found Belle, Ben, AJ, and Alex in the living room. I didn't bother to say hello, and practically sat on AJ in a signal for him to move.

"Yeah, Gab, I can move over, thanks for asking," he muttered grumpily.

I turned to him, about to start yelling. He's not Troy, but he'll do. A hand covered my mouth before I could start. "AJ, I wouldn't speak right now. I would know the face on her anywhere. Husband trouble," Belle commented.

"Oh," Ben said with a shudder. "Newlywed husband trouble, that's a bitch," he mentioned.

"Come here, little sister," Belle urged, standing up, and pulled me with her. "We need to have a little talk," she said, dragging me to the kitchen.

She sat me down. "Where are the kids? You have, like, a million of them," I reminded her.

"Mami took them out for the day. Something about bonding," she replied, sitting down in front of me. "Now, tell your older sissy what happened," she insisted.

I groaned, a frown forming on my face. "I can't tell you specifics, because it's a personal thing for him, but it has to do with his dad," I started.

"He has dad issues, right?" she asked.

I nodded. "Big time. And, his mom called yesterday, and told him something about his dad. Something he didn't know, or was expecting, and something he really doesn't like. It hurts him, what Jack did, and so last night, he went and got drunk. It pissed me off a little, but I understood why he wanted to drink, and think it over, kinda," I went on, and she nodded. "But, when Chad and Tommy brought him home last night, he said something. I knew he was being honest when he said it. And, when I brought it up this afternoon, he got mad. He said he didn't want to talk about it. After a little spat, he just left," I finished.

"If it pisses him off this much, you two have to talk about it," Belle stated the obvious. "He might just not be ready to face it, because if you two talk about it, and go through it all, it will make it more of a reality," she told me.

I shrugged. "Last night, he was talking about not being good enough, and-" I stopped. I can't really tell her more than that.

"If that's how he feels, he probably doesn't want to admit that to you. He didn't realize he said that last night, and when he did, he didn't like that he did. He doesn't want you to see him like that, even though it's how he sees himself," she informed me.

"I don't see him like that," I assured her.

"I know you don't, and he most likely knows that, but he still needs to hear it," she told me. You gotta love sisters, ya know.

I stayed at my mom's a little more, not wanting to get home before Troy. I went home around three thirty, and Minnie came running as soon as she knew it was me. "Troy! You home?" I asked the empty apartment. I picked up Minnie, and didn't hear an answer. "Guess that's a no," I mumbled, putting Minnie down when she squirmed in my arms. I took off my boots, and grabbed my own beer from the fridge before going into the bedroom. I went out to the balcony, and layed down on one of the chairs. It wasn't too sunny today. It was cloudy, but nice, and the clouds were blocking the sun. I drank the beer over an hour period, and didn't really feel like getting another. I was slightly buzzed, and just sat there, thinking.

I thought about Troy, and Jack, and how Troy's life is different than Jack wanted it to be. Jack wanted him to be a pro basketball player, but instead he became a firefighter, something I knew Jack's dad wanted for his own son. Jack became a high school basketball coach, and got married right out of high school, though. I mulling this over in my head, and didn't hear footsteps in the apartment.

"Taking a page out of my book?" I heard, and turned a little to see Troy leaning against the door frame. He gestured to the beer bottle.

I shrugged. "I only had one, and didn't feel like getting up for another. Plus, if I were to get drunk, I would be whiny, mopey drunk, which isn't fun for me, or anyone around me," I responded, analyzing it in my head. "Where'd you go?" I asked him, sitting up a little.

He pushed off the door frame, and closed the door behind him before coming to sit in front of me. "No where, really," he answered, playing with his keys. "I drove for a while, ran out of gas, got gas, went to the park to shoot around, and ended up at our spot," he told me, glancing at me. "Sorry I left, I know I hate it when you do it. Or, at least, did it," he apologized.

"It's okay," I replied, turning to sit next to him, and looped an arm through his.

"No, it's not," he corrected, looking over at me. "I shouldn't have tried to shut you out, and go through this myself. I know how you feel, it sucks. You're my wife now, and even if you weren't, I still should have included you. You are my wife now, though, so this is your family shit, too," he told me.

"He still gets to you," I stated the obvious.

Troy nodded, peering out over the balcony. "Yeah, he does," he agreed, letting out a breath. "And, I hate it. I keep trying to let him go, and after everything he's done to me, it should be easy, I should want to, and part of me does, but I can't," he informed me. "You know, I hoped he would show up at our wedding," he confessed, looking into my eyes. "Even after what he said, part of me still hoped he would show up. He would stand in the back to see his only son get married, I guess I'm not his only son anymore, huh?"

"It's okay that you still want his approval, Troy," I told him, and he shrugged.

"Is it?" he questioned. "After everything he's done, pushed me, pressured me, hurt me, he doesn't like what I do, what I've done, he didn't even like that I married you, which is the best thing I've ever done," he listed off.

"It's not right that he treats you the way he does," I replied, running a hand up his back. "But I've been thinking, and maybe the reason why does the things he does, is because he's jealous of you," I guessed.

Troy scoffed. "Jealous of me? Why would he be jealous of me?" he asked.

"Think about it, you're a firefighter, something all Bolton men have been besides your dad, right?" I wondered, and Troy nodded. "Maybe your dad was too scared to become one or something. And, he probably always wanted to go pro, but knew he wasn't good enough, which is one of the reasons he became a basketball coach. He also knows that you're better at basketball than he would ever be, and I believe if you had wanted to, you could have gone pro. But, you didn't, and he resents you for that. He probably would have resented you if you had gone pro. You went to Duke, a great school, a school he wanted to go to, but couldn't-"

"Because he married my mom, and got pregnant," he cut me off.

"You don't know that," I told him. He gave me a look. "Okay, yes, he married your mom and got her pregnant, but he probably didn't even get in to Duke. You waited to get married, and you're happily married. I believe him and your mom were happy for a while, but you've told me yourself it all went to hell after her miscarriage," I reminded him. "Even though you didn't go pro, maybe you have the life he was supposed to have," I finished.

He was quiet for a minute. "Maybe," he muttered, linking my free hand together with his. "Even if he does believe that, would it kill him to try with me?" he asked. "I get he has a wife now, kid on the way, whatever, but shouldn't he want a relationship with me?" he questioned. "Or, maybe I'm just not good enough for him because I didn't go pro-"

"Those were his dreams for you, Troy, not yours," I interrupted. "Don't ever think you're not good enough for him, because he's not good enough for you," I told him. "You grew up, you made your own choices based on what you wanted. You wanted to become a firefighter, correct?" I asked.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, I did. I love what I do," he confirmed.

"Do you regret not becoming a pro basketball player?" I questioned.

"No," he told me. "That lifestyle just wasn't for me. I could barely handle college ball with all the pressures," he explained.

"And, you're happy with your life, right?" I wondered.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "That better have been a rhetorical question," he responded.

I smiled. "I'll take that as a yes. The life you want, and the life he wanted for you are two different things, remember that," I told him. "Now, about your little brother-"

"I have no fucking clue on how to handle that one," Troy stated. "God, my dad married someone practically the same age as me, and they are having a baby together," he said with a slight shudder. "Do you realize that at the time I was being born, so was my step mom?" he questioned. "At least Richard is only about two years younger than your mom. My dad is eighteen years older than her. He's forty one, which isn't exactly too old these days to be having a baby, but with a twenty four year old?"

"I just hope he doesn't do the same thing to him that he did to you," I spoke up.

Troy nodded. "Me, too. I hope he lets him make his own dreams instead of forcing his on him, like he did me," he commented.

"Do you want to be in his life? Your little brother's?" I questioned him.

He shrugged. "I don't really know. Do I even have a right to? He's gonna be my half brother," he reminded me.

"He's still your brother," I told him. "If you want to be in his life, or at least want him know who you are, you can, or at least, you can try to," I responded.

"It's just that all this shit is happening right when we're trying to get a house, and have a baby, and I just found out my mom is dating your dad," he listed off. "It's a lot to wrap my mind around right now," he mumbled.

I kissed his temple. "Do you want to wait?" I wondered. "Maybe not on getting a house, because I do want to get out of this apartment, no matter how good it has been to us, but on the having a baby thing," I added.

"No, I don't want to wait," he answered. "My dad is apparently carrying on with his life, our parents may be dating, but at least they are happy, we shouldn't hold back on what we want to do because of them," he went on. "Do you want to wait or something?" he asked.

I hesitated for a second before shaking my head. "No, I still want to have a baby with you. I want to have five with you," I assured him.

Troy leaned forward and kissed me. "I don't know what I'd do without you," he said against my lips.

"Same here," I replied, kissing him again.

I should have told him right then I was having second thoughts about having a baby right now. We are always honest with each other, and I shouldn't try to get through something by myself because I know he hates it. I hate when I do it, too. But, old habits die hard. Plus, it wasn't even about having second thoughts, it was about my being able to conceive. We've been back together for more than a year, and we have forgotten to use a condom more than half the times we've made love. I've never missed a period, I've never even been a couple days late with a pregnancy scare. I do get that I am on good birth control, and it could just be doing it's job, but I'm on the same pill I was using in high school, and I got pregnant then. I did get a fertility test after my miscarriage, and my doctor said I should have no problem, but what if somethings changed since then? What if I can't give him the five babies we both want so much? What if I can't even give him one? What would that do to us?

I had made up my mind when I went off the pill to not bring it up until I get my period next month, if I get my period next month.

* * *

**I actually really like this chapter. I was going to leave this a cliff hanger, and I guess, in a way, I am, but there will be a BIG cliff hanger coming up in a few chapters, and I don't want to be mean yet.**

**I know this is out fast, which some of you are probably happy about, but I wanted to wait to post it. I couldn't though, and wanted you all to read it. I just got the writing bug and couldn't stop. If you think they took their mom/papi relationship a little too easily, I like it this way. They are still a little freaked, but realized that they are happy together. There will be more with that later.**

**I do have this off the ground, and going, so DD will be up soon. My beta finally sent a part back to me, so I can go on. It will be out in about a week.**

**Up next: House things, and some ground work for a storyline I want to do. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	3. Apologies

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys are great. I know you are all alerting this story, which is great. If some of you who are alerting, would review, that would be awesome!**

**I want you guys to know that school is starting the third, and then I am going on a cruise for a week, and I won't have access to the internet. So, there might be a little block where I don't update anything.**

**This chapter is more of a filler, and gets some ground work for a storyline I have in my head. Sorry if that bothers you, but you need fillers once and a while.**

**Keep reviewing please!**

**This chapter is named Apologies by Dropping Daylight. Mainly because there is a fight in it. Don't worry, it's a silly/funny fight!**

* * *

"I liked the second house, Brie," Troy repeated. If he says it one more time, I will kill him.

My mom took us today to see five houses that had almost everything on our list. I'm realistic, I know I might have to live without the slightly spiral staircase, or a big closet, or something else from our list, but none of these houses just felt right. "You liked the second one because there was the biggest garage I have ever seen, a mirror on the ceiling of the master bedroom, and a stripper pole in the basement," I reminded him, rolling my eyes.

Troy smirked. "Those were just pluses," he insisted. "It also had a nice sized backyard, six bedrooms, and a jacuzzi," he told me.

"It has all those things because it was a raided crack house, I don't want my children living in a raided crack house," I stated. "Get over it, I refuse to live in that house," I informed him.

"You want the fourth house that had the huge walk in closet," he replied, putting the second house's picture in the no pile which already included the fifth house that did not have a balcony. It said it did, but when you went to the master bedroom, it was really a sliding glass door with a railing pressed against the house. All you could do was, like, open the door and stand there.

I shook my head. "The closet was nice, but it only had four bedrooms, which wouldn't be so bad, the all bedrooms where the size of a small jail cell," I commented. "And, there were only three windows in the whole house. You know how much we would spend on the electric bell?" I questioned.

Troy put all the pictures in the no pile. "Baby, I want the perfect house as much as you do, but unless we build it, we probably won't get _the_ perfect house," he told me.

I leaned back on the couch. "I know, I'm not retarded, but I at least want the house to feel right. All these ones are giving me bad vibes," I sighed as he leaned back with me.

"Oh, and since when are you a vibey person?" he asked, patting my thigh.

I shrugged. "I don't know, they just didn't feel like home, you know?" I questioned him. "This," I gestured around the apartment. "This feels like home, it did before I even moved in," I admitted.

"We can't raise five kids in a one bedroom apartment, Brie," he responded.

"I know, but when we walk into a house, and it gives off that homey feel, that will be the one," I assured him. "My mom said she had three more houses to show us on Thursday, we'll talk more about it after we see them," I stated.

"Did you talk to your dad about talking to your mom?" he asked, grabbing the remote to turn on the t.v.

I groaned, and leaned it on his shoulder. "Yeah, but he said he didn't want to tell her until him and Lucy were really serious," I told him. "But that just puts us in the middle, kinda, because we're the only ones that know about it, and I feel like she should know. Lucy is one of her good friends, and this whole relationship is totally against the girl code," I went on.

"Girl code?" Troy wondered, glancing at me quickly.

I nodded. "The girl code. You can't date, sleep with, or take sides with your friend's ex boyfriend or husband, especially if you are good friends with the girl," I answered. "There isn't a guy code?" I questioned.

Troy shrugged. "The guy code basically consists of asking the friend if he would mind if you fucked his ex. Usually, it's not a problem. But, if you really liked the person, or were in love with said ex, and you say no, he can't do anything about it unless he wants to get in a fist fight with you," he informed me. "And, even then, after the fight, you're cool with the guy again," he added.

"Boys, you know, you fight for five seconds, then everything is okay again," I mumbled. "Girls, we hold grudges forever. We talk behind each others back, start rumors, alienate, get in screaming matches, and on certain occasions, a bitch fight, then we might make up," I listed off.

"Tell me about it, I am so glad I am a guy," Troy muttered, watching some car chase on _Cops_. "Didn't you have that thing with Taylor and Sharpay today?" he asked.

"Not anymore," I answered, burying my head into the crook of his neck.

He picked up my legs, and put them in his lap. "Why?" he questioned.

"Because, Sharpay and I are in a fight," I told him, biting my lip.

"Okay, I'm sick of asking questions, tell me what happened," he replied, and I felt his fingers in my hair.

I shook my head. "It's nothing, just Sharpay being jealous, and very Sharpay," I insisted, frowning. I don't like fighting with my friends.

"Let me guess, this has to do with Chad and Taylor's wedding, right?" he guessed right. I nodded. "So, that means Sharpay is frustrated that you're married, Taylor is engaged, and she's had Zeke's baby, but he won't even propose to her. And, somehow this ties into the three of you, including Chad and Taylor's mom's planning the wedding," he summed up.

"Man, you're good," I mentioned, kissing his neck. "It's just that Taylor and Sharpay's tastes are very different. Sharpay wants extravagant, and big, while Taylor wants simple and small, like I did. So, Taylor has been asking me more than Sharpay about my opinion on the wedding, and it's pissing Sharpay off because she's in the wedding, and I'm not," I told him. "And, with my wedding, you sat me, my sister's, my mother, and Sharpay down and yelled at us all because I had a panic attack, so Sharpay got the message to help, not take over," I went on. "She hasn't gotten the message with Tayor's wedding yet. They went to do some more planning today, and I decided not to go to make things easier for Taylor."

Troy turned the channel to _Titanic_, which was on t.v. right now, and lied down, pulling me with him. I was partly on his chest, with my head over his heart. "I'm sorry, I know you hate fighting with Sharpay or Taylor because you've known them for so long," he said in my ear as he gently ran his fingers through my hair.

"It's not your fault," I stated the obvious. "She's just pissed because Zeke hasn't mentioned anything about proposing to her at all, and her closest friends are either married, or engaged," I told him. I tilted my head up at him, and he kissed my forehead. "Do you know why Zeke hasn't proposed?" I questioned.

He hesitated for a second. He knows something. "Okay, another part of the guy code is you can't tell your girl something one of your boy's told you in private," he responded.

I squinted my eyes at him, and got up to straddle him. It's much easier to try and get things out of him that way. I have a certain advantage. "Troy Bolton, what do you know?" I demanded, my hands on his chest.

"I can't tell you anything," he replied, sitting up, and moved to lean against the arm of the couch, bringing me with him.

"Troy," I whined, my hands sliding down his chest slowly. "Please tell me, I won't tell her straight out the reason, I swear," I promised, my hands reaching the bottom of his chest, and slid down past the top of his jeans. My finger pressed against the zipper, making him jump a little. My hands settled at the tops of his thighs, my thumbs slipping down in between. "It will make being around her easier because she'll know why," I told him, squeezing lightly, and pushed my thumbs up toward his crotch.

His head fell back. "You so don't play fair," he said in a moan, running his hands through his hair.

"Please," I begged in a low voice, letting him breath again by moving my hands. I pulled at his shirt, and he let me tug it over his head. "Come on," I urged, and started kissing at the base of his neck while my hands raked down his chest. "I'll make it worth your while," I whispered into his ear before I nipped at it with my teeth.

He cleared his throat. "Y-yeah?" he stuttered out. I love when I am seducing him. I don't do it nearly enough. It's usually the other way around.

I pulled away from his neck, and sat up straight. I nodded, and took off my black wife beater, leaving me in black stylish, comfy pants, and a lacy bra. "Yeah," I confirmed.

He didn't say anything else, just held me by the waist with my chest pressed against his, and kissed me. I smiled, kissing him back, and kissed him the way I knew he loved. I did something he really loves with my tongue, making him moan. While we kissed, my hands moved down to his pants, and unbuttoned them. I pulled away, leaving him panting, and rested my forehead against his. "So? Make your decision," I told him.

I started to undo his zipper. "If I don't tell you?" he asked, and I stopped mid zip. I leaned away, and reached for my top. He took it out of my hands, and threw it across the room. "Dammit, fine, you win," he declared, making me smile. "I so owe Zeke after this," he muttered to himself.

"Tell me now, then you get the sex," I told him.

He sighed. "Zeke is waiting so he can be good enough," he answered the question.

"What do you mean good enough?" I questioned.

He wrapped his arms around my waist again. "Sharpay is used to the finer things in life, and Zeke wants to give that to her. He is waiting until he can give her that lifestyle because he wants it for her, and his son. He has this plan that he hasn't told her about yet. He is opening this fancy restaurant soon, and you know Zeke and his cooking, he's destined to go straight to the top, you know?" he explained. "He wants it to be, like, a five star restaurant, and once business is all going well, and he can give her everything she deserves in his mind, he's going to ask her," he finished.

"He thinks he isn't good enough, that's not-"

"Brie, I told you, we can talk about this later, I need you now," he interrupted me.

"We can have sex later, I need to-" I stopped when I saw his face. I smiled and kissed him. "Kidding, kidding," I mumbled against his lips, and continued to take his pants off. "Phone," I murmured about two hours later as we lay on the couch, a blanket over our bare bodies, and watched _Titanic_. Or, at least, the end of _Titanic_. We missed all the good parts while we were... oh, well. I own the movie on DVD. Hello, it's a classic.

Troy smiled down at me. "Thanks, babe, I didn't realize," he teased, reaching over his head for the phone. "Myello," he answered it tiredly. We're not sleepy tired, just after sex tired, you know? "Hey, man," he greeted a friend. "Who all is going?" he asked the person, sitting up a little, and I adjusted my head on his chest. "I'll ask her. Brie, you wanna go out tonight?" he questioned me.

I looked up. "Where?" I asked, kissing his chest lightly.

"The club," he told me.

"It's Tuesday," I reminded him. Clubs are usually a weekend thing.

Troy smiled, and pushed hair out of my eyes. "Yeah, I know, but none of us work tomorrow morning, and there is some drink special, and a new DJ," he informed me.

"Okay," I agreed, pulling the blanket up over my chest.

"Sharpay is gonna be there," he told me, cupping my cheek.

I shrugged. "So? We might make up tonight, we might fight tonight, who knows? I'm not going to let her ruin my time. It's not like this is the first time we've fought-"

"Yeah, we'll go," Troy cut me off, and spoke in to the phone again. "Yeah, nine thirty is good. Uh-huh, bye," he said before hanging up.

"Nine thirty, babe, it's seven thirty now," I told him.

He nodded. "Yeah," he confirmed.

"Well, I have to get ready now, I mean-"

Troy kissed me. "You'll be fine. Are you gonna wear something extra sexy tonight?" he asked, kissing me again.

I smiled into the kiss. "Do you want me to?" I responded, playing with the hair at the base of his neck.

"Yep," he assured me.

"Then," I started, getting up off the couch, and brought the blanket with me, leaving Troy exposed. "I'll think about it during my nice, warm, solo shower," I told him. I grabbed his boxers off the coffee table. "Put these on before we become late," I muttered, pulling the blanket tighter around me.

Just as the blanket was securely around me, and Troy's boxers were on, Tommy came striding in. "You won't believe what Tan-" he stopped. "Dammit," he swore, putting his hands on his hips.

I blushed because the only thing covering me was a thin blanket. "Oh, God," I said, embarrassed.

"Hey," Troy greeted, standing up, smirking.

"If I would have just came five minutes earlier," Tommy whined, grumpily.

"I'm confused," I stated, standing behind Troy, wanting nothing more to run into the bedroom, but was also curious.

I heard Troy's chuckle. "Tommy and I have a running bet to see how long it will take him to see you naked," he confessed. I gasped, and pinched his ass. "Ow! Brie!" Troy exclaimed.

"What the hell kind of bet is that?" I questioned, stepping out from behind him, and heard Tommy's quiet laughter. "I'm your wife! Do you really want him to see me naked?" I asked.

"No," he answered. "I said more than a year, and he said less than a year. When I win, I'll get two hundred bucks," he admitted.

I glared at him, anger flaring within me. "You want him to see me naked?" I asked, my face hardening.

Troy instantly shook his head. "No," he insisted. "But, we do have sex a lot, like now, and if he did walk in five minutes before-" I interrupted him by slapping him. It wasn't full force, of course. I wouldn't do that to him unless he did something really mean. It probably didn't even hurt that much, but it might be red for about ten minutes. "Brie!" he exclaimed, shocked. "What the hell was the for?" he demanded, holding his cheek.

"For betting your best friend he would see me naked, eventually!" I answered, and could still hear Tommy's laughter. So, I walked over to him, and slapped him, too. It was harder than Troy's truthfully. "And, that was for thinking you wouldn't get slapped," I informed him, and stomped off.

I was pissed. He bet Tommy that Tommy would see me naked? Truthfully, we do have sex a lot, and in kinky places, but you shouldn't want your best friend to see your wife naked. I ignored him after my shower when I walked out in my robe, and went to the closet. He tried to talk to me, but after he realized I was childishly giving him the silent treatment, he went into the shower himself. I did my hair while he was in the shower, along with my make up, which I did lightly. My hair was in flowing, soft curls, and I picked out a dress that Troy would be drooling to see me in, just for punishment. Once he was out of his shower, I shoved him out of the bathroom, and went in, locking the door behind me.

I put on the dress, which is a gold, sparkly halter dress that would make Sharpay proud. It might help up make up, you never know. It showed off my, ah, assets, and went mid-thigh. It hugged my body, and looked great on me, if I can say so myself. I was just wondering what time it was when Troy banged on the door. "Gabriella, it's almost nine, and it takes twenty minutes to get there," he called in.

Oh, I hate how he can read my mind sometimes like that. I opened the door, and brushed past him on the way out. It wasn't hard, he looked like a deer in headlights. I put on my gold heels that wrapped up my foot, and around my ankles. I stood, and ran my hand down the front of my mini dress to straighten out. "I'm ready," I stated, grabbing my clutch purse before walking out the bedroom door.

"Brie, come on, you can't be that mad," he said, walking after me, turning off lights as he did.

"Did you feed Minnie?" I asked, walking out the front door.

I didn't stop walking to wait for the answer. He locked the door behind him as I waiting for the elevator. "Yeah," he answered when he made it to me. I nodded, but didn't say anything verbally. "Baby, come on, it's a stupid bet," he told me, following me into the elevator. "I should be mad at you, you slapped me!" he reminded me.

I turned to him, and glared. "Oh, it didn't hurt," I replied, crossing my arms. "You bet your best friend he would see me naked!" I told him as the elevator opened, and Taylor and Chad walked in. I pulled Taylor to stand in between us.

"It's just bet, Gabriella," Troy said over Taylor's head. "One that I am winning," he mentioned.

"Well, maybe I'll make you lose just to piss you off," I responded, my glare still fixed on him.

"Oh, you really want Tommy to see you naked?" he questioned, confusing Taylor and Chad even more than they already looked.

Before they could say anything, the elevator opened, and Tommy was there, smiling. I groaned. "Okay, what the hell is going on?" Chad wondered, looking around at all of us.

"Dumbass and Dickweed over there, bet on when Tommy would see me naked. More than a year, or less than a year," I informed him, not moving.

"Am I Dumbass or Dickweed?" Troy asked, crossing his arms.

"Which ever one you feel suits you best," I replied, walking out when we finally reached the lobby.

Taylor fell into step with me. "You okay?" she questioned, patting my back.

"Am I over reacting?" I responded, looking over at her. She opened her mouth to answer. "Maybe I am, I don't know, but I just, I feel pissed," I went on. "Just the fact that Tommy wants to see me naked is weird. And, then there is Troy, who thinks Tommy will see me naked, that pisses me off," I told her. "I'm his wife, shouldn't he not want that?"

"Chad, you're driving with Dumbass and Dickweed," she called over to him as we stopped at her car. "Nice nicknames by the way," she commented to me. I smiled slightly. "Gabi is in some serious need of girl talk. We'll follow you there," she shouted to him, and unlocked the car to let me in. Taylor got in after me, and started the car. "I don't know if you are overreacting," she started out as she pulled out of the parking lot behind Troy's car. "It is a stupid bet, though, it's not like he bet him he would have sex with you," she said, and I nodded. Ewe, sex with Tommy? Insert shudder here. "And, it is a very guy thing to do, something Troy doesn't really do very often," she added.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She smiled. "You have Troy completely whipped, something I have yet to master over Chad, and we've been together longer," she told me. "Troy isn't as immature as the other guys we hang out with, he doesn't act like a total dick for laughs, he doesn't get slobbering drunk every time we go out, he doesn't treat you like a piece of meat, and because of this, you expect more out of him," she explained.

"That's because I know he's better, well, not better, you know what I mean," I replied.

"Exactly. So, when he does one guy thing like this, you getting mad is understandable," she assured me. "But, you have to remember that underneath it all, Troy is just like any other guy," she finished.

I let out a breath, and crossed my legs. "You're right," I muttered, frowning a little. "When Troy isn't around me, does he act more like Tommy and the other guys?" I wondered, genuinely interested.

Taylor shrugged while looking out over the rode. "I guess, but he isn't as... guyly as they are. Does that make sense?" she asked.

"Mm, I don't know," I mumbled, looking down at my dress as it sparkled when we were under street lights. "It's not only Troy that is like that, right? I mean, Chad is way more serious, and less annoying when he is around you," I told her.

She nodded. "I know, that's because I bring out that side of him, it's why we are so perfect for each other. You have said it yourself, I bring out the serious side of him, and he brings out the playful side in him," she reminded me. "It's the same with you and Troy. You bring out the serious, gushy in love side of him," she said, making me laugh a little. "And, he brings out the confident, girly side in you," she went on. "Before you met him, Gabs, you were a total tomboy with no self-confidence, didn't think you were anything important. Now look at you," she gestured to me. "That dress looks amazing on you," she complimented.

I smiled. "Thanks, I wore it partly to piss Troy off tonight, and partly because Sharpay and I are still fighting, and I know she would love it," I informed her. "How did the wedding planning go?" I questioned her.

"Alright," she answered with another shrug. All they have really done with the wedding is decide that they want it in Albuquerque. They are just looking at churches, and stuff now. Oh, and they are fighting over wedding colors. Chad wants red and white, and Taylor wants purple and gold. Myself, I suggested red and gold, and Taylor is really considering it. The fact that I mentioned it, and Taylor is starting to like it, is what got Sharpay and I into the fight. She was siding with Taylor. "I have offically decided that I don't want to wear white, and Chad and I are looking at some churches in like a week and a half," she summed up.

"What color are you going to wear if you don't wear white?" I asked, watching Troy's car in front of us.

"I don't know, I just don't want it white. I was thinking of like a tanish color," she told me as we pulled into the club.

I tilted my head. "Why don't you make the colors for the wedding gold and red, and have you in a gold-tanish color, and the bride's maid color red?" I suggested. "You can always have a few purple flowers if you want purple that bad," I added.

She turned off the car. "You're awesome at this wedding stuff," she told me as we got out of the car.

I closed the door behind me. "You get good at it when you are determined to plan your whole wedding yourself," I replied as we made our way towards the group of friends that had assembled near Sharpay's Audi.

"I love your dress," was the first thing Sharpay said when Taylor and I stopped at the group.

I nodded, and looked down. "Thanks, I channeled my inner you," I responded. "We need to talk," I told her, wagging me finger from me to her.

She nodded. "Fine," she replied.

Troy, Chad, and Tommy finally made it to us, and I made a point to not stand next to Troy. I may get the reason on why he did the whole bet thing, he is a guy, with guy tendencies. I get that, and I accept that. Still, I can punish him a little by dancing sexily with my friends, and ignoring him a little. Plus, the more we fight tonight, the better the make up sex will be. You know me, always thinking ahead. I saw him staring at me. "What?" I asked, breaking his look.

"Nothing, geez, I can't look at my wife?" he asked.

"You can, but apparently you want Tommy to see me naked," I responded. I know he doesn't, but he looks so cute when he gets this mean look. It's kind of a turn on.

He groaned. "I don't want him to see you naked, I'm just saying it's inevitable," he told me.

"Yeah, well, it's still up in the air on when you'll see me naked next," I lied. Oh, get over it. He knows I can't hold out that long.

"I don't get why you are so pissed at me, _you_ are the one who slapped _me_," he reminded me.

"I'm confused," Sharpay stated, interrupting us.

Tommy smiled. "Troy and I bet on when I would finally see Gabriella naked, and she is pissed about it. She even slapped us," he told her.

"You actually slapped him?" Zeke questioned with disbelief in his voice.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, it hurt, too," he told him.

I scoffed. "Oh, it did not. It was more of a love tap if you will. Tommy, his slap hurt," I informed him.

"I wasn't feeling a whole lotta love in that tap, Brie," Troy replied. "Before that, now that was lo-"

"Can we just go in now?" I cut him off.

Taylor grabbed my arm. "I thought you were almost over this," she whispered in my ear.

I grinned. "I kind of am, but this is fun, too," I said in the same whisper.

She laughed, and went walking off with Chad. As soon as she was walking away, arms wrapped around me from behind. I knew the arms to be Troy's. "Are you gonna help me get in, Bolton?" he questioned in a sexy, low voice.

Damn him for using my last name against me. I pretended to sigh. "If I have to," I muttered, and we began to go towards the door after our friends. After we were in, we immediately found a couch with a table in front of it, and was a little secluded from the rest of the club. I swear, when ever we are with Sharpay, we always get the best places to hang out at. "Okay, I need you," I told Sharpay, holding my hand out for her to talk. "We're going to dance, and you," I said looking towards Troy. "Better not follow me," I told him, pulling Sharpay away.

We walked across the club, made our way through the maze of dancers, and only stopped on the edge of them. "What do we need to talk about?" she questioned.

"Because I am such a nice person, and you're mad at me, and you know I hate when you are mad at me, I found out why Zeke hasn't proposed to you yet," I confessed to her, making her eyes light up. "But, you can't tell Zeke I told you because he doesn't want you to know. It took a lot to get Troy to tell me this. I'm serious, I literally had to have sex with him," I informed her.

"G!" Sharpay squealed, throwing herself at me in a hug. "Thank you for finding out! And, I'm sorry for starting that stupid fight. I'm just frustrated, and-"

I pulled away. "It's alright, you're right, I'm not in the wedding, so I shouldn't-"

Sharpay shook her head. "We're all best friends, you have your say, I have mine," she urged, cutting me off. "I'm sorry," she apologized again.

"I'm sorry, too," I told her, and we hugged again. "Now, the reason, I literally did have to sleep with Troy to get this information, but it's not like I minded," I started, making her giggle. "Zeke has this big plan to open a five star restaurant, and you know him, it will do really well. He is the best chef in the world. Anyways, he wants to get that off the ground, and when he can finally afford the ring you deserve, and the wedding you want, then he will propose. He wants to make something of himself, and prove that he is good enough. He wants the best life for you and your son, and this is the way he can do it," I finished.

"Good enough?" she questioned instantly. "Does he think he isn't good enough for me? I mean, it's really cute that he does want to do all of this, but I love him for who he is, what we have, he doesn't have to be rich for us to be together," she went off. "I am used to that lifestyle, and I love that he wants to give that to me, but he doesn't have to, you know?" she kept going.

"Shar," I stopped her. "You don't have to tell me this, tell him. But, don't tell him that Troy spilled the beans, and that I told you," I reminded hers.

She nodded. "I won't, I promise. I'll just get us into a fight, and force it out of him," she told me.

"You're not gonna do it tonight, are you?" I wondered. "That would kind of but a damper on the night," I said.

"Oh, I won't, don't worry," she replied. "Come on, let's head back, and you need to completely fill me in on this bet," she stated as we started to slowly walk back.

Of course, the only free seat other than next to Zeke, but that was Sharpay's, was in between Troy and Kara, and Tommy was on the other side of her. There was a red alcoholic drink in front of my seat, and Troy was nursing a beer. I sat down, and sipped at my drink. "You're not still mad at me are you?" Troy asked in my ear, his hand on the bare part of my back.

I shrugged, and tossed my head so my hair was away from my face. "What do you think?" I asked, looking over at him, and he frowned.

"I said sorry," he told me with an adorable puppy dog face.

I smiled, and ran a finger down the side of his face. "No, you didn't," I informed him.

"Well, I am," he told me, resting his forehead against mine. "Kinda," he added.

I gave him a hard look. "See! I was this close to kissing you, and you had to say kinda," I muttered, annoyed.

"It's true, Brie!" Troy exclaimed. "Almost all of our friends have walked in on us at one time or another, and have seen things, I mind as well get money out of it this time," he explained.

"Okay," I said, putting my drink down. "Who here has seen me naked?" I asked our group. Kara, Taylor, and Sharpay put their hands up. I sighed. "Guys, we go shopping together, and go to the same changing rooms, I know you have," I told them. "I meant out of the guys," I corrected.

Zeke and Chad put their hands up. "We have walked in on you guys. You are like rabbits," Zeke told me.

I rolled my eyes. "I know you've walked in on us, but have you seriously seen me naked. Full frontal, seen everything-" I stopped when Troy kissed my cheek.

"They get it," he murmured, and Zeke kept his hand down, but Chad, slowly but surely, raised his hand.

"Chad!" Troy, Taylor, and I all exclaimed.

He whined. "What? It was in tenth grade! I didn't mean to, you're like a sister to me," he insisted. "Taylor and I were in a stupid fight, I knew you could help, and climbed up your balcony because that was at the same time I was new on varsity, and your brothers were really into hazing the newbies, remember?" he asked, and I nodded. "Well, I waited because it was locked, and as soon as you walked in the room, you were in a robe, and you took it off before I could tell you I was there," he went on. "I just kind stood there dumbstruck for a second, and practically jumped off your balcony to get away," he finished. "Sorry."

"You never told me that!" I almost shouted. "Tenth grade? That's why for, like, two months you avoided me! I thought you were mad at me," I informed him.

Sharpay nodded while laughing. "You made her cry because of that," she reminded him.

"I know," Chad admitted. "As soon as Taylor told me she cried because she thought I hated her, I got over it, and we made up," he told us.

I turned my head to look at Troy. "Happy?" I questioned.

"What? No, Chad saw you naked! This is for my eyes only, buddy," he responded, wrapping his arms around me.

I nicely pushed him away. "You don't like that Chad saw me naked, but you are telling Tommy he eventually will? And, I am not a this, I am a person, a woman, your wife-"

Troy groaned. "I suck today," he whined into his hands. "This all your fault!" he accused Tommy.

"My fault? What did I do?" Tommy questioned.

"You just had to walk in after we had sex, didn't you?" he asked him.

"It's not my fault you decided to start your day off with a bang," he replied, making our friends laugh.

Troy glared. "It wasn't even morning! It was at, like, six. And, you whined about it, so I had to tell her," he told him.

"You boys keep fighting, I have to pee, Gabi come with me," Kara said, grabbing my hand. Don't think I didn't notice her and Tommy getting all cozy tonight. Tanya and Tommy got in a fight, so she didn't come tonight. Kara and Tommy have always gotten along. I know myself that Tommy and Tanya won't last, and when it fizzles out, maybe Kara and Tommy will have a little something.

On the way back from the bathroom, Troy was waiting for me, leaning against the wall. Kara made herself discreet, and left. "So, the kids wanna know, are we getting divorced?" he asked, a sad look on his face. I gave him a confused look. He cocked his head back towards our friends, and they all looked away to act like they weren't staring at us.

I smiled, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. "Wait, that was a joke, right?" I wondered, breaking off our kiss.

He grinned, and pulled me close. "Yes, it was a joke. If you think I would divorce you, ever, you got another thing comin'," he assured me.

"You wanna know a secret?" I questioned, biting my lip lightly. He nodded, letting a breath out, and held me tighter. "I actually forgave you on the ride over here," I confessed. "That girl talk really worked."

He lowered his eyes at me. "You put me through hell tonight. You made me think you were so angry with me, and all for what-"

"Hey," I cut him off before kissing him. "I kept us fighting because the longer we fought, the more fun the make up sex would be," I informed him.

Troy cupped my cheeks. "Now that you mention it, yes the make up sex will be amazing tonight, but don't let me keep thinking you are mad at me, please," he pleaded. "I hate when we fight, and I felt like an ass all night," he told me.

"Well, it was an assy move to make that bet, but-" Troy stopped me by kissing me. We didn't stay much longer after that.

-

"I'm sick of this," I whined on Thursday as my mother was showing us more houses. We went to the first two, which were pretty and all, but they weren't for us.

"Come on, mija, one more," my mother encouraged from the driver's seat. I was sitting in the back, more like laying, very depressed. "It just went on the market two weeks ago," she mentioned.

"Yeah, babe, everything will be over soon," Troy said from the front seat.

I groaned, and about ten minutes later, the car stopped, prompting me to sit up. I knew it was in a neighborhood closer to the school, and only a few miles from the firehouse. It was also about ten minutes from my mother's, Serena's, and Belle's, which is good. I do this every time we get to a house. "Everyone out," my mother ordered, and we got out of the car.

We stood in the driveway for a minute, looking at the house. It was blue, my fave color. It had a couple windows on the front of the house alone, which means there has to be more, which is good. More windows, less lights needed, lower electric bill. Yes, I think about this stuff. The front door was a double door set, which I like, and that is also like. The double doors were on the far right side of the door, and had a porch coming off it with a two seater swing hanging from the porch roof. On the right side of the house, there was what looked like a two car garage, and that alone would please Troy.

"How many bedrooms?" I asked as we stood in the driveway still.

"Five nice, spacious bedrooms," my mother answered as she usually does. "Two full bathrooms, including the one on the master bedroom, which as a glass shower, and a tub, plus his and her sinks. Plus, one half one," she went on. "It even has a swing set in the backyard," she added.

I turned to her. "Did someone die here?" I asked.

Her and Troy laughed. "What?" she questioned.

"Well, I like the outside, I'm getting good vibes, and I like everything you just told me, so something has to be wrong. Did someone die here?" I repeated.

My mom finished laughing. "No, sweetie, no one did. You'd be the second owners. The first only had a couple kids, and once they were all grown up, they got an RV, and sold the coup," she informed me.

I nodded, letting out a breath. "Alright, then. Mami, show us the house," I urged, pushing her forward gently. We walked into the house, and I felt... different. Different from the other houses. "Slightly spiral staircase," I stated, pointing at it as soon as we walked in.

Troy chuckled. "Nice job, Brie," he complimented, walking ahead of me to look around himself.

As soon as you walked in, you were on a foyer that the stairs were mounted on, but it was a couple feet away, it's not like the stairs were right there. There was a nice sized chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and next to the door, there was a door that led to a coat closet. I looked in it, I would know. I walked further into the house, and after you walked out of the foyer, and turned right, there was a bar with few cabinets with glass doors on them hanging above it, and a open aisle that when you walked down it, and turned to the right, was the kitchen. The kitchen wasn't huge, but then again, I'm not much of a cook. It was nice, though, and open, and had a nice big window, and plenty of cabinet space, plus there were the ones over the bar. They were smaller, though.

"Do you like the kitchen?" I broke our silence, and turned to look at Troy.

He shrugged, leaning against a counter. "Yeah, it's nice, it has a dishwasher," he answered. I gave him a strange look. "What? When I first moved into the apartment, it didn't have one. That was a bitch to clean," he explained. I smiled. "You like it?" he questioned.

I looked around with a nod. "Yeah, but I won't be cooking in it as much as you," I replied, and he chuckled.

"Alright, then, moving on," he urged, grabbing my hand. He pulled me back out into that aisle, and away from the way we entered it, and out the other side.

On that wall, there was a glass door that led out a deck that looked like it wrapped around most of the house. I opened the doors, and walked out. The house was on a slight hill, so the deck wasn't that far up. I walked along it until I reached a pair of French doors, and a small staircase that led out to the backyard, which was pretty big. There was a swing set, and a slide.

"We could build a pool back here," I heard behind me, making me jump. Troy was behind me, the French doors open, and he smiled at me. "Didn't notice me, huh?" he asked.

I nodded. "Nope, I was too busy taking everything in. We can build a pool back here," I agreed. I smiled, looking down at the end of the deck. "Look, babe, a jacuzzi," I stated.

Troy instantly turned, smiled, and looked back at me. "I officially want this house," he informed me.

"Hold up, babe, I'm not done looking at yet," I warned him, walking back into the house through the French doors. The living room, or what I assumed to the the living room was huge. It had a two windows a little far apart on the right side, and was spacious. That is a good way to describe this house. Spacious, along with open, light, and the next room, which had half a wall dividing the two, had a wooden floor. This room was the room that had the glass door that led out to the deck. There was a door next to the dividing wall, and I opened it. It led to stairs.

"Hey, where's Mom?" Troy questioned behind me, making me jump again.

I turned around, and hit him on the shoulder. "Will you stop that?" I ordered, glaring at him. "And, she's in the kitchen, on the phone, with what sounds like AJ," I answered.

"I don't mean to be sneaking up on you, I know you hate it, it's just when we go to the houses, you zone out thinking about what you like and hate about them," he informed me. "Now, are we going to go into the basement or what?" he asked.

I nodded, pulling him in front of me. "You go first," I said, pushing him down.

He shook his head at me, and turned the light on on the way down. It was a furnished basement with a lot of storage room, and had a door at the other end of it. "I am seriously loving this house. Because, you said if there were five bedrooms, and there was a furnished basement, I could make it my work out slash manly room," he reminded me. "Come on, I can put a t.v. down here, and a t.v. and the guys won't bother you when they are here," he told me. I shook my head at him, walking across the room to the door. It opened into the garage. Troy pushed in front of me. The garage was big, and had a wooden built in shelf thing that could hold all his tools. "Brie," he said in awe, turning back to me. "Can we get it? Please, please, please, pleaseeeeee," he pleaded, giving me his sad 'you kicked my puppy' look.

I laughed, and patted his head. "Troy, we haven't even seen upstairs yet," I told him.

"But you like it so far, I know you do," he gloated, twirling around in the garage. "I want it!" he stated.

I laughed again. "Is this what it is going to be like when we have kids?" I wondered, watching him inspect the shelves.

"Probably," he mumbled, and I walked out of the garage with my arms crossed. We went back upstairs with Troy pleading like a five year old for me to see the house. "Mom, we're going upstairs!" he called to my mother, who was fighting with what sounded like Richard now, walking through the dining room. "It even had the spiral staircase," he sing-songed when we reached the top.

We walked through the four bedrooms that would be our kids, and they were all light, and open, and nice sized, just like the rest of the house. The full bathroom they would use was nice, but didn't have a glass shower, which was what I prefired. Troy pointed out that we wouldn't be using this shower, our children would, and a curtain would be fine with them. It had a closet or two that would be for towels, and blankets and stuff, which was good.

We went into the master bedroom, and Troy stopped dead in his tracks, making me run into him. "Brie, it has a balcony," he told me, striding straight over to it. I walked after him. The balcony was nice, and white, and hung over the deck, and looked over the backyard. "I want it," Troy repeated, looking back at me. I kissed his cheek before going back into the bedroom, and this time, I stopped dead in my tracks. I gasped. "What?" he asked from behind me.

"It has two closets!" I exclaimed, practically running over to them. One was a medium sized walk in closet that would be perfect for me, and there was another one, that was more of one of those wall closets like in the kids' rooms, but it was good for Troy. The room was big, and would also have room for dressers, and a desk, and a vanity that I've wanted since I was five, and Barbie had one. I went into the bedroom which did have a slightly big smokey glass shower, and a tub for bathes. It had his and hers sinks with a big wall mirror that I loved as soon as I saw it. "Troy," I shouted out to the bedroom, and Troy poked his head in.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking around the bathroom for the first time.

I smiled. "I want it."

* * *

**Here it is. It's more of a fun filler, but sometimes fillers are needed. Plus, they got their house! I hope I described it well. **

**Next one will be fun, too, and the start of a storyline I can't wait to write!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!**

**-- Kayleigh**

* * *


	4. What If

**I wish you guys would review more... I know that it was more of a filler, but I still want reviews! We had a hundred by chapter four in TWAWKI!!!**

**Keep reviewing to all those who do, please!**

**I am working on DD. It's just coming along slowly. I'm trying to find my hook for it, and there is a lot going on in my life.**

**REVIEW!**

**Named What If, by Ashley Tisdale, but the lyrics don't really fit. Well, it's a stretch!  
If you wanna get into it, the answer is yes to the song.**

* * *

"Ugh!" I yelled on moving day two weeks later, trying to close the biggest piece of luggage I own with only a quarter of my clothes in it. Thank God I have been packing it all week, and this is last of it. Packing Troy's clothes was much easier. Oh, yeah, Troy and I got the house. The bank quickly approved us for the loan, and the first owners accepted our offer. We're house owners, yay.

Once it was confirmed we got the house, my mother informed me that her and Richard are buying Troy and me furniture, no buts about it. She said she did it for Serena and Belle when they became house owners, and she was going to to it for me. So, we went out shopping, and found a black leather furniture set, and fell in love with it. It wrapped around the wall, curving with it, and had a matching comfy chair that came with an ottoman. Oh, and we got a glass coffee table with black legs. It's already been delivered to the house, and put in it's correct spot. It's a couple feet away from the wall so people can stand behind it if they want, but it's not exactly in the middle of the room. It's a big room.

After that, my dad called and said he was buying us a dining room set, because he did that for Belle and Serena, too. So, we got a light wooded dining room set with eight chairs that had pretty carvings on them. You can take a middle part out, so now it only fits six, and is smaller since we don't need eight chairs yet. That's already at the house, too.

Then, Lucy told us she was buying us a new bed, frame and all. She said Troy was her only son, and I am her daughter (she left out the in law, which made me smile), and she was doing this for us, and she didn't care if we didn't want it. So, we got a king sized bed that has four poles coming off the frame at the four edges, and the mattress is really soft, and comfy. We had a lot of fun trying out mattresses all day, but I don't think the sale's people liked us. We also got new sheets and all that.

Of course, then my siblings all had to chip in and get us something. A flat screen t.v. that practically made Troy drool. When Belle and Serena got houses, the rest of us chipped in and got them something, too. It's kind of a tradition. We got Belle the crib she wanted (hello, she was preggers!), and we got Serena a new computer.

Sharpay and Taylor got me a vanity for the bedroom. It wasn't really new, it was from Sharpay's storage. Her parents had gotten her a few over her childhood, but they did decorate it with pictures of us, and G's everywhere. I thought it was cute.

The guys all bought Troy a basketball hoop to attach to the garage so he can play there. I told everyone after that to not get us anything, that was enough.

The furniture we have now is going in Troy's manly room, but the big comfy chair is going into our bedroom because the one in our bedroom now is falling apart. The dining set we have now it going to Taylor and Chad because they don't have one, and it is in good condition. Our old bed is going into a room to make a guest room. And, we're putting the desk in another room to make an office for me so I can grade papers without being bothered. The other two rooms aren't being used yet. We're putting our old living room t.v. down in Troy's manly room, too.

"What's up?" Troy questioned, poking his head in.

I frowned at him, sitting on the luggage, still trying to close it. "Help," I whined, trying to drag it along, but it wouldn't budge.

Troy shook his head at me, and helped me close it. "I thought you were donating some clothes to the homeless shelter," he said when he finally closed it, and lifted me off the luggage.

"I did!" I insisted, straightening out my black cami that has a lacy hemline, and a pair of black cotton pants that are a bit bell bottomy. I left my hair down, but combed my bangs forward. I had two necklaces on, one with a raindrop hanging off it, and the other just a chain. I also am wearing a pair of gladiator sandals. "I gave two boxes full to the shelter, but I am a shopaholic, what do you expect?" I questioned.

"For you to get a new hobbie," he answered matter-of-factly, making me roll my eyes. He set his arms on my shoulders, and his hands were hanging behind me. "You can take up some classes at the community center. Like, Stripping 101," he suggested.

I smiled while letting out a laugh. "I can take me clothes off well enough myself, thank you," I assured him.

"Alright, then, Erotic Dancing 101," he corrected.

I pushed him away nicely, and tried to pull the suitcase off the bed. "Keep dreaming, buddy," I replied.

Troy's arms appeared around me, and pulled the suitcase off for me. "You're right, you're good at that already," he said in my ear before he began to roll the suitcase behind him, and out to the living room. Once he was gone, I looked around the room. It looked bare. Even the blankets and pillows and stuff were packed this morning. "Brie, Tommy's here!" he called from the living room, and I made a mean face.

I'm mad at Thomas, and not because of the bet thing. He cheated on Tanya with Kara. My Kara, I mean, my friend Kara. So, they are broken up, and Tanya is looking for a place to live. I'm pissed at both Tommy and Kara. Yes, I cheated on Troy in high school, but that was a five second kiss, Tommy slept with someone else. I know how shitty that feels. Troy and I may have been broken up when he probably-most likely slept with Sharpay, but it still hurt like hell. I do get that that is a different situation than ours was, but she is still hurting. I also know that Tommy and Tanya were not in love, but they did love each other if that makes sense.

"Okay," I shouted back, looking around our bedroom with a sigh. This has been my home for a little over a year. This is were Troy and I reconnected, and have had so many good memories. This place has always felt like home, and I was excited to move into the new house, I was so excited, but it felt wrong living the aparment behind.

"Babe?" Troy said, and I heard him walking down the hall. "You alright, or are you just avoiding Tommy? I told him to be on his best behaviour today," he told me, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"No," I answered. "I'm not avoiding Tommy, and I'm alright," I explained. I turned around. "I'm just gonna miss this place," I informed him. "You know?" I asked.

He nodded, and kissed my forehead. "Yeah," he mumbled with a nod. "We've had a lot of fun here," he agreed. "But, we'll have a lot of fun in the house, too. We'll make new memories there, ones with us, our friends, and family, and babies," he listed off.

I bit my lip. He had to bring that up. My little red friend made it's appearance last night. I'm not pregnant. I'm realistic, I know we've barely been trying for a month, and the fact that I got my period doesn't mean that I can't have babies. But, I also remember the promise I made myself when all these worries hit me, that I would tell Troy if and when I got my period. I'm just waiting until tonight when all our friend's are gone. I haven't even told him I got my period. "I know," I responded. "I'm just feeling sentimental," I sighed. "I'm a girl, it happens."

Troy smiled before kissing me. "I love you, ya know," he murmured against my lips.

I pecked him on the lips. "Actually, I didn't know that-" I smiled when I saw the look on his face. "I love you, too," I replied.

"Hey, guys, we're here!" I heard Chad yell down the hall.

"Come on," Troy said, taking my hand, and led me down the hall.

Chad instantly pounced on me. "Hey, bestie! You ready to move away from me?" he asked, smashing me in a hug. "As soon as I move in close to you, you leave," he whined, messing with my hair.

"Chad, we're less than ten minutes away," Troy reminded him, and Chad dramatically hugged Troy, pretending to cry into his shoulder.

Taylor laughed. "He's a little emotional. His boyfriend is moving away," she stated, hugging me from the side.

"He is pretending to cry, right?" I asked, leaning against the bar with her.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure," she answered as Troy and Chad continued to hug.

"Hey, Gabi," Tommy greeted in a friendly voice. I know he wants me to stop being mad at him, Troy and I already had a big talk about it. In Troy's words, I'm Tommy's go to girl or something. He goes to me for advice, and everything, and he misses me calling him Tom Tom.

I glanced at him. "Hi, Tommy," I replied. "Good God, man, it's not that far!" I told Chad, and he turned to me.

"Don't make fun of me, lady, I love him," Chad informed me.

We all started laughing. "I love you, too, buddy, but I have to move with Gabriella," Troy responded to him. "She's my wife and all. That outranks best friend," he said.

"Yeah," I agreed as the front door opened, and Sharpay and Zeke came in.

"Sorry we're late, we took the extra long way over here because Junior was fussy, and the ride puts him to sleep. So, be quiet, he's sleeping," Sharpay told us, and Zeke walked Junior over to the other side of the room to put down in his car seat, away from the chatter.

"It's cool, we're still waiting for everyone else to get here," Troy mentioned, moving away from Chad's grip to in between my legs. I leaned against his back, and wrapped my arms around his middle. I was having major cramps, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

A couple hours later while the guys were over at the apartment getting the last of our stuff, I was giving Taylor and Sharpay an extended tour of the house. We've spent most of the day unpacking downstairs. Well, we tried in the kitchen, but Zeke went off on where pots and pans should go, and respecting my knives, so I told him to do it. He got really happy, and shoved us all out. We got most of downstairs pretty much done. We got bookshelves set up, and most of my books on them, and DVDs, and CDs on shelves. Felix set the t.v. up, and connected the DVD player, Xbox, and other electrical things to it. He already set up all the electrical things, actually, he's good with that stuff.

Since we got a lot of the furniture beforehand, everything is already where it needs to be. Everything that is going into Troy's manly room is his job to put away and organize. Everything upstairs is where it is supposed to be, I just need to unpack it all, which shouldn't take long since we aren't using all the rooms yet.

"Where are you gonna put the nursery?" Sharpay asked as we walked through the master bedroom.

I shrugged, hopping up onto the bed, and bounced a little. The bed is already made because it's been here for three or four days now. I wanted everything to be put where I want it right when it got here so we didn't need to do more work later, so the big comfy chair, nightstands, and dressers are already in their places. "Probably in the closest room so I won't have to walk far when he or she cries," I answered. "I don't really have to worry about that right now," I mumbled.

Taylor came out from the bathroom. "You have two sinks!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face, making me chuckle a little.

Sharpay opened the walk in closet door, and practically shrieked. "I have got to get me one of these," she said. "Why don't you have to worry about that now? Aren't you and Troy doing the dirty, like, every night?" she questioned.

"How is that different from when they weren't trying?" Taylor asked, opening the balcony doors.

Sharpay laughed from the closet. "I got my period today," I spoke up, and Sharpay came out of the closet, and Taylor closed the balcony doors. "Well, actually, I got it last night," I corrected.

"Oh, G, I'm sorry," she apologized, walking over to me, Taylor, too.

I shook my head. "It's fine. We've been trying for barely a month, it wasn't likely to happen this month anyways," I replied with a fake smile.

"It'll happen, hunny, trust me," Taylor assured me, sitting down with me, and patting my leg.

I nodded. "I know," I breathed, hearing the door open downstairs.

"Brie, we're back!" Troy yelled and I heard more guys come in.

I stood up. "Don't tell Troy, okay?" I asked them. "I'm telling him tonight, I just wanted to wait until after the move, you know?" I asked.

They nodded. "Sure," Sharpay answered for the both of them.

We made our way down the steps, and the first thing I saw was Minnie, in her cage, meowing like no tomorrow. I frowned, and walked up to her cage that was on he dining room table. "Aw, baby, I know you want to come out, but you can't until everything is moved in," I cooed to her, sticking my finger into the cage. She rubbed up against it.

"She was having a lot of fun running around the empty apartment," Vince commented carrying in another box of my books.

"Mrs. F came by while we were grabbing the last of the stuff," Chad informed me, putting a box of stuff down on the dining room table. "The first thing she saw was that dent in the wall," he laughed.

"Why was that dent there anyways?" AJ wondered, coming in from the living room.

Troy came up behind me, and kissed my bare shoulder. "I threw a beer bottle at it," he answered. "You don't wanna know why," he said before AJ could ask. "Everything is out of the apartment, by the way, it's eerily empty."

"You're kitchen is unpacked," Zeke announced, stepping out of it.

"It only took about four hours," Troy replied, making everyone laugh.

Zeke gave us a serious look. "Hey, I'm a chef, I take my time when it comes to my art," he informed us.

I smiled. "Thank you, Zeke, I'm sure the kitchen is perfect," I thanked him.

"At least someone respects my talents," Zeke muttered, coming down the few steps to the dining room.

"I respect your talents, baby," Sharpay placated him, and he smiled widely.

The front door opened, and tiny footsteps where heard. "Uncle Troy!" all our nieces and nephews shouted, searching for him.

"Yeah, because Aunt Gabi is nothing to you all," I said, and Troy chuckled, picking up Damon. Duncan tugged at my leg, and I picked him up. He gave me a slobbery kiss to my cheek. "Thanks," I said, giving him one back, which made him giggle.

"Mija," my mother started, walking over to me, letting the rest of nieces and nephews scour the place, and search for the rest of their uncles, which are around here. "Look what I found," she commented, and I put Duncan down.

She held up Teddy, my bear. "Teddy!" I shouted, running for him. "I can't believe I forgot you, I even brought you to college," I said to him, hugging him.

"You still have a teddy bear?" Nick asked, laughing at me.

I turned around and glared. "He's not just a bear!" I stated, holding him close.

"You got that right," my mom agreed. "I wouldn't have known anything Gabriella wanted when she was little without Teddy," she told everyone while playing with my hair. "If I asked her what she wanted to eat, Teddy would say 'I think Gabriella wants ice cream'," she used as an example. "Or, 'I think Gabriella is tired'," she added.

I nodded. "Teddy knows me well," I mumbled, walking back over to Troy.

"I remember when my dog bit off his arm, you didn't talk me for a week, and we were, like, fifteen," Sharpay spoke up.

"Teddy is important, alright?" I asked, leaning on Troy. I looked up at him.

"What? I'm not saying anything about the bear, I learned to do that a long time ago," he replied, kissing my forehead.

We ordered eight pizza's after that, and unpacked more things, but it was getting late, so people started leaving. I was putting our wedding china in the glass cabinets above the bar when Troy came up from downstairs. "How is the manly room?" I questioned, finishing off the wedding china box.

Troy smiled. "It's going to be very cool, and you will be very mad when you are not allowed to hang out in it," he stated, bypassing me to go into the kitchen. "Hey, Zeke even organized the fridge, too," he said, and I heard the fridge door close. He came out a moment later, and hopped up onto the bar.

"I'm not allowed to hang out in the manly room?" I asked, folding up the box, and tossed it against the wall for Troy to put outside later.

He shook his head, taking a swig of his water. "You're not a man," he answered easily, offering the bottle to me. I took a few sips out of it before giving it back. He patted the bar next to him.

I hopped up onto it. "If I'm not allowed down there, I can't do the laundry down there, seeing as that is where the washer and drier are," I reminded him.

"I believe I said you weren't allowed to hang out down there, not that you couldn't do laundry down there," he corrected.

I laughed, looping my arm through his. "We live here now," I whispered into the quiet, looking around.

"That was the idea," Troy replied, giving me his water again.

"I know, it's just.. easier than I thought it would be. Almost everyhing is unpacked because all the girls, and well, Zeke, worked in here all day, and it already kinda feels like home," I told him, taking another sip. "I still have some finishing touches to do, though," I added.

"You'll make it feel like home in no time," he assured me, squeezing my thigh.

I nodded. "Troy," I said to get his attention, and he looked over at me. "I love you," I told him.

He kissed me, moving his lips slowly with mine, making me body all tingly. "I love you, too, more than anything," he murmured when he pulled away.

"Always?" I replied, but it sounded more like a question.

He nodded. "Always, baby," he confirmed.

"Troy," I repeated, linking our hands together.

"What?" he asked, using his free hand to push hair away from my eyes.

I bit my lip for a second. "I got my period today," I confessed.

He looked into my eyes. "Oh," he responded, clearing his throat. "We haven't even been trying for a month, babe, it's alright," he told me. "Are you really upset about it?" he wondered.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I'm a little let down. You?" I questioned.

"Same, we'll just have to try harder this month," he said, making me smile. "That's gonna be fun," he commented.

"Yeah," I agreed. "But, I've, ah, kinda been worrying about something," I started to tell him.

He let out a breath. "How long?" he asked, knowing me all too well.

"Teddy thinks since a couple days after we decided to start trying," I used my old trick.

Troy sighed. "Gabriella," he mumbled, rubbing his face.

"I know we tell each other everything, but I promised myself I would tell you if I got my period, and I did," I informed him.

"What is it?" he questioned, looking at me.

"I just-" I tried. "I've always been pretty regular with my periods, and we don't use a condom, like, hardly ever," I went on. "And, I've had a miscarriage before. What if.. what if I can't get pregnant?" I admitted, looking down at the tiled floor.

Troy hooked his finger under my chin to make me look at him. "This is what you've been worried about?" he asked, and I nodded. "Brie, you've had a fertility test, remember? The doctor said you would be fine," he told me.

"I know," I mumbled. "But what if something has changed since then, or the results weren't right then?" I questioned. "What if I can't give you one baby, let alone five?" I asked in a broken whisper. "I don't know if I could take that," I told him, avoiding his eyes.

He hopped off the bar, and opened my legs for him to stand in. "Come here," he urged, pulling me into a hug. I buried my head into his shoulder, breathing in his scent. "You don't have to worry about this stuff, Brie, okay?" he said into my ear, and I did my best at nodding. "You're fine, I know you are. I also know you worry a lot, so don't get yourself worked up over nothing," he told me.

"But what if it's not nothing?" I questioned in a low voice. "What if I can't-"

"Don't get in to that," Troy instructed, pulling away a little so I could see his face. "I don't like the what if's. Hey, look at me," he ordered in a light voice, and I looked into his eyes. "You're fine," he stated. "I know you are, I feel it. If you're really that worried about it, if you're not pregnant in a year, we'll both get checked out," he suggested.

I leaned my forehead on his. "A year?" I asked.

"Yeah, a year. It can take couples who are perfectly fine like we are more than a year to get pregnant sometimes. I don't want you dwelling on this, so don't, please," he told me.

"I'll try to refrain," I promised. "You know me," I said.

He nodded. "All too well, like Teddy," he agreed. He turned around. "Now, hop on," he prompted, and I got on his back. He walked me over to the couch, and layed me down. He grabbed a blanket, and layed down with me. "The first night here, and you get to pick what we watch," he informed me.

I smiled, and took the remote from him. I turned my head back to look at him. "Troy, I know I should have told you all about-"

He kissed me. "You should have," he agreed, running his fingers down my cheek. "But, it's all out in the open now. Right? You're not holding back anything else?" he asked.

"Nope," I answered, flipping my whole body over to snuggle into him.

His arms wrapped tightly around me. "I thought you were gonna hog the t.v.," he murmured in my ear, then kissed underneath it.

"I'm good right where I am."

-

A week and a half later, I was putting folded sheets, and blankets, and towels into a hall closet upstairs. Once these get put away, the house is officially unpacked. I've spent the week making it homey, and unpacking, and organizing everything. I was adding little touches to it all week. Like, hanging pictures, and placing some throughout the house, and buying a few plants, things like that. It took me two days alone just to organize my closet. While I was for one of the day's, Troy was doing his, and we had a long talk about Tommy, Tanya, and Kara.

_"How can you think it's a good thing?" I asked him while hanging up some dresses. "He cheated on her!" I reminded him._

_"I know, Brie, I was the first one to know, but I think it is a good thing," Troy replied. "Tommy and Tanya were the most dysfunctional couple in the world. They didn't treat each other well, especially her. If he did one little thing wrong, she made him feel like shit. At least Kara won't. I like Kara," he told me. "They'd be good together, and he defintely needs a good girl," he went on._

_I sighed. "I know, but he still didn't need to cheat on her," I insisted._

_"You're right, being cheated on sucks," he agreed. "But, Tanya and Tommy we're so close to breaking up anyways, Tommy told me himself even before he slept with Kara that he was thinking about it. Like, seriously thinking about it," he informed me. He walked over to the doorway of my closet, and leaned against the door frame. "Brie, Tommy is one of my best friends, and even I am a little harsh on him sometimes because of how he acts. I just think he deserves someone who will treat him right because I know he's a good guy. He may act like an ass half the time, but that's not all there is to him," he told me. "I know that better than anyone."_

_I nodded. "I know, all I am saying is that he should have broken up with her first, then slept with Kara," I replied, and Troy shook his head at me. "What?" I questioned._

_"He already asked Kara out, and she said yes, but they're keeping it covert for a while for Tanya's sake," he admitted._

_I furrowed my brows. "He asked her out?" I asked. "Kara didn't tell me," I mumbled._

_"She would have if you were answering her calls," he said before going back to putting his clothes away. _

After that, I called her, and she said she doesn't like that she broke them up, either. She's not that kind of girl, but what happened, she couldn't stop it. She really likes Tommy, and they are going out, but they are keeping in on the down low, her words not mine, until this whole cheating thing blows over. I started to forgive them then, and Tommy is really happy about it.

"Brie, I'm home!" Troy called out when he got back from work just when I put the last blanket away. I closed the closet, and skipped down the steps. I threw myself in his arms, my legs wrapping around his waist, and kissed him on the lips. As soon as I went off my period, he had a two day shift, and even before we moved, he was tired from work, and I was busy packing up the apartment. It's been a while since we made love. I moved my lips with his, forgetting Tommy. Of course, though, he had to interrupt.

"You guys are gross," Tommy mentioned, coming out from the kitchen with a can of pop, and a piece of cold pizza. Troy and I did a big grocery shopping trip a couple days ago, and Tommy still insists on finishing off that pizza. He's been eating a little everyday. "But, you know, I weirdly want that, so," he said mid chew.

Troy and I laughed. "Well, you won't get it unless you learn manners," I told him, walking past him, and hit him in the stomach. "Do you ever go home Tommy?" I asked him, leaning against the bar. "You know, that place with your stuff."

"I like it here better," he answered, swallowing. "I'm starting to think of Troy's little manly room as my room, it is named after me," he joked, finishing off his pizza.

Troy rolled his eyes, taking off his jacket, and tossed it onto one of the dining room chairs. "Dude, if I wake up and find you in the shower, you're gonna start paying rent," he told his friend.

"How much do you think that would be?" I questioned. "He does kinda smell, and eat everything, and abuse Minnie, that is gonna bump the rent," I commented.

"So does Troy, and you don't charge him anything," Tommy replied, seeing a Casmo magazine on the bar, and started to flip through it.

Troy came out from the kitchen with his own can of pop, and sat down on a stool next to me. "I pay my rent at night," he corrected as I looped my arm around his neck, and moved to sit on one of his legs.

Tommy grinned into the magazine. "I could do that, too," he mumbled.

"Oh, ewe," I mentioned while Troy set a kick to his leg.

Tommy laughed, rubbing his leg. "Joke, seriously. I may want to see her naked, but I would never step into your territory like that," he assured Troy.

"Seeing her naked is my territory, too," Troy responded, his arms tightening around me. "So, I'm gonna win that two hundred bucks," he stated.

"Yeah, and I get a hundred of it for shoes," I spoke up. The phone rang, and I left Troy's lap to answer it in the kitchen. "Hello?" I said into it.

_"Hey, Gabs," _Kara greeted me.

I walked to the entryway of the kitchen. "Oh, hey, Kara," I said loudly to get Tommy's attention. He pulled his nose out my Cosmo mag, and looked at me. "You'll never guess that me and Tommy were just talking about," I told her.

Tommy gave me the 'don't' sign by running his fingers across his throat. _"I'm sure I won't, what is it?" _she asked.

"Oh, you know, the regular. How he wants to see me n-" Tommy grabbed the phone from me.

"Hey, sweetie," he said nicely glaring at me.

I grinned, and stuck my tongue out at him. I walked up behind Troy to see him reading the magazine now. "Whatcha doin'?" I questioned him.

"There is a quiz in here to find your g spot," he muttered, looking down at it.

I kissed the side of his neck. "I know, I already took it," I admitted taking the magazine from him before walking away.

"Hey, get back here!" Troy called after me, and I laughed.

"I guess that quiz helped, huh?" I asked Troy around two in the morning that night. We were upstairs, in bed, but I got hungry, so we came downstairs. We got ice cream from the fridge, and I'm stradding his lap at the dining room table, only wearing a button up shirt of his (buttoned only in the middle, by the way), and a pair of lacy underwear, feeding it to us. Oh, yeah, Troy is wearing boxers.

Troy swallowed before answered. "I already knew where it was, baby," he replied, kissing the corner of my mouth.

"Uh-huh," I mumbled, spooning some ice cream into my mouth.

"Don't act like I didn't," he stated, his hands slipping under my, well, his shirt. "I do believe it was you complaining about half an hour about how you couldn't move because you felt boneless," he reminded me.

I smiled, giving him a spoonfull of ice cream. "I wouldn't say I was complaining, more like.." I trailed off.

"Deliriously panting it," he tried to finish my sentence.

I gave him a fake glare. Too bad it's true. "I guess, you know what they say, practice makes perfect," I teased. "It took you long enough."

Troy lowered his eyes at me. "Keep being mean to me, Brie, let's just see the next time I make you feel like that," he warned.

I swallowed the ice cream in my mouth, and put the spoon down. I pouted. "That's not very nice, Troy," I whispered, my hands moving up to his shoulders.

"You're not being very nice," he responded, his hands riding low on my hips, his fingers torturing me by slipping underneath my underwear, but didn't move them from there.

I scooted further up on his legs. "What if I start to be nicer?" I wondered, rocking into his hips.

Troy's body tensed, and he took in quick intake of breath. "I, uh, k-keep doing that," he instructed. I smiled with a nod, and started rocking my hips into his repeatedly. "Fuck," he muttered, picking me up off his lap, and sat me on the table, pushing the ice cream onto the chair next to us. I scooted back on the table, pulling Troy with me, and he started undoing the buttons on my shirt. His lips were on mine, and my hands were slipping inside his boxers. When his lips started down my neck, and further down, I gasped lightly, and leaned back on my arms.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door, making me groan, and Troy stop. "It's almost three in the morning, seriously?" I whined, letting my head drop back. Troy made a move to get off me. "What are you doing?" I questioned.

There was that knock again. "I'm going to get the door, and you're going to button up your shirt," he answered, sliding off the table, and me. He grabbed my legs, and pulled me to the edge. He did a few buttons himself before I took over.

"Ugh, this sucks," I mumbled, finishing my buttons. The person knocked again. "Can you kill him for me?" I asked him, and Troy smiled at me before going for the door.

"You stay back here, especially in that," he said on his way towards the door. Of course, I ignored him, and picked up the ice cream to bring back to the kitchen. I could hear him answering the door, though. "Greg?" he asked the person.

The person laughed. "Who else would show up at your house at two forty five in the morning?" Greg, or someone I assued to me Greg, answered.

There was a silent moment. "What the fuck are you doing in Albuquerque?" Troy asked Greg.

Taking the hint that Troy knew the person, Greg, whatever, I came out of the kitchen, and forgot about something. I'm wearing no pants. Yeah, didn't think about that part. "Hi," I spoke up, getting their attention. Greg nodded his head at me.

"Greg, this is my wife, Gabriella. Babe, this is Greg, a friend from Phoenix," he introduced us.

I forced a smile, and waved. "Hi," I repeated.

"Hey," Greg greeted. "Sorry, I didn't know I would be interrupting anything," he told us.

"Yeah, speaking of, I think I'll go get pants," I commented, making me way towards the steps.

"Oh, Brie, can you get me some, too?" he asked when I was halfway up.

I nodded, and smacked myself in the head when I reached the top. It probably isn't a good first impression when you aren't wearing pants. I pulled on a pair of sweatpant capris, and took Troy's shirt off, and put on a tank top. I, then, grabbed Troy's pajama pants, and a wife beater. When I went back down, Greg's bag was on the foyer, and they were in the dining room. The lights were on brighter, and they were laughing. I handed Troy his clothes. "Here ya go," I offered, feeling uncomfortable because Greg met me while wearing no pants. I should probably get over that if I don't want this whole visit to be awkward. "So, uh, why are you in Albuquerque?" I asked him while Troy put on the clothes.

"I spent the past year traveling. I was all over the states, Europe, parts of Africa, India, and China, plus a little Australia," he informed me. "But, I have a job to start next month, so my trip is coming to an end. I thought I'd visit my old friend Troy for the last leg," he went on. "I would have been here earlier, but I got held up in Santa Fe this afternoon when I was passing through," he added.

"What held you up?" Troy questioned, and Greg just grinned. "Same old Greg," he mentioned. I'm around boys a lot, I figured from the answer, body language, and Troy's response that it had something to do with sex, and a girl.

"You know me, I don't pass up a chance at fun," Greg replied. "Sorry, again, that I put a halt to yours," he apologized again.

"It's fine," I assured him. "It happens a lot, especially with the friends we have," I told him.

Troy chuckled. "That's true," he agreed.

Greg nodded. "It is nice to finally meet you, Gabriella. Troy's been talking about you since high school," he commented.

"Everyone seems to say that," I mumbled, pushing hair behind my ear.

"We invited you to the wedding, man," Troy reminded him.

"Yes, you did," Greg said with a nod. "The thing is that I was kind of being held at the time, and couldn't make it," he informed us.

Troy shook his head. "I don't even wanna know," he responded.

I smiled at Troy. "You guys can stay up, but I'm tired, so I'm gonna go to bed," I stated, running my hand up Troy's back.

"I'll be up in a little while," Troy told me, and pressed a kiss to my lips.

I nodded. "It was nice meeting you, we can do this again in the morning," I said to Greg.

"Sure thing," he agreed, saluting me.

I bit my lip, and backed up. "Good night."

I fell asleep about half an hour later, and felt Troy come to bed about an hour later. I woke up the next morning alone, and figured Troy was doing something with Greg. I looked at the time and found that it was almost ten. I went into the shower, and dressed in a white top that stopped a little above my belly button, and was v-necked. It had three quarter length sleeves that flared slightly, and I matched it off with a pair of black skinny pants. I wrapped a thin and skinny horizontal rainbow scarf around my neck, too, just to add some color. I put on gladiator heels, and tied some of my bangs to the back of my head. "Troy!" I called out when I got downstairs. He wasn't here, and I heard noise outside. I looked out the kitchen window, and saw them on the driveway, playing basketball.

I decieded to let them keep playing, and made myself a bagel. I only sat down on the living room couch for a minute, maybe, when the house phone rang. Good thing it was right in front of me. "Hell-o?" I answered with my mouth full.

_"I just wanted to let you know, the gang is coming over today," _Sharpay informed me. I stifled a laugh. _"What? We've left you and Troy alone for the past week or so you guys can get settled in, and christen every room and every piece of furniture. It's time we christen the house with a hanging out with the gang day," _she explained.

I shook my head while chewing. "You do realize what I had my period all last week, and as soon as I went off it, Troy had a long workshift, right?" I questioned, turning on the t.v.

_"Oh," _Sharpay mumbled. _"Didn't think of that, you did christen something last night, then, didn't you?" _she wondered.

I flipped through the channels. "Uh, our bed," I answered.

_"Well, there you go!" _she responded, making me laugh. _"We start arriving around noon," _she informed me.

I nodded. "Whatever you say, Shar. But, you should know, one of Troy's friends from Arizona showed up last night, so," I just threw out there for her to know.

_"While you were christening the bed?" _she asked.

"After," I replied. "And during the beginning of christening the dining room table," I added.

Sharpay laughed. _"Don't touch the table, got it," _she told herself.

"Nothing happened, Shar. No clothes came off, we just started kissing, and there was a knock on the door. The table is safe," I assured her.

_"Thanks for the info. Is this new guy cute?" _she wondered, and a baby gurgle was heard on her end.

I shrugged even though she couldn't see me. "Uh, I don't know. I guess?" I told her, but it didn't sound like I meant it. I hadn't thought about it. "Sure," I estimated. "He's cute, but not Troy hott, and he's not ugly, either."

She chuckled over the phone. _"Thanks for the description. We'll be over in an hour or so," _she confirmed.

"Alright," I agreed. "See you then. Love you," I told her.

There was another noise in the background. "You, too. Bye," she said before hanging up.

As soon as we hung up, the front door opened, and loud laughter was heard. "Hey, babe," Troy greeted me when he saw me on the couch.

I waved because I was chewing. "The gang will be over around noon," I informed him as he walked over with Greg, a water bottle in hand.

He nodded, plopping down next to me. "I know, Chad called me," he confessed as Greg sat in the arm chair.

"Thanks for waking me up, then," I mumbled, finishing off my bagel.

"I knew you'd be up in time," he responded, taking another sip of his water bottle.

"What time did you guys get up this morning?" I questioned, looking from Troy to Greg and back.

Greg shrugged. "Around nine," he answered. "Troy can still kick my ass in basketball, by the way," he stated.

Troy laughed. "I can beat him in basketball," I told him.

"You don't play by the rules," Troy reminded me.

"My rules are more fun," I insisted, and Troy just shook his head at me. "Alright, you two should shower and change before they get here," I suggested.

A little over an hour later, Sharpay, Taylor, Junior and I were out on the back deck sitting at the glass table, under the umbrella. Junior was in his car seat on top of the table sleeping comfortably in the shade. We were eating chips and dip, and girl talking with music playing in the background. "It's been too long since we've done this," Taylor stated, sipping her drink.

"What? Hang out?" I questioned, eating a chip.

"Yeah, just the three of us. We've been hanging out with the guys more lately, or other friends. It's never just the three of us anymore," she insisted.

Sharpay nodded. "We've only been hanging out with the guys more because someone always begs to," she said, looking blatantly at me.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Excuse me for being a newlywed," I muttered.

"Speaking of, you have sex eyes," Sharpay informed me, making Taylor and me laugh.

"She usually does," Taylor reminded her.

Sharpay shook her head. "No, these are a different type of sex eyes," she corrected.

"What are you talking about, S?" I asked before eating another chip.

"Okay, I have put sex in three categories," she started to explain. Oh, this one will be good. "We agree that all sex with our signifigant others is enjoyable, right?" she wondered. I nodded, and so did Taylor. "But, there are different types of sex. The first is genuinely good," she informed us. "It's good, this type of sex usually happens when you're a little tired and the guy is a little more into it that you are." More into it than me? Whatever. "It's fun, you like it, but you could have gone without it, you know?" she asked, and we nodded. "Next is amazingly awesome. This is what most of us have. You want it, he wants it, it's really, really good, and you have it multiple times in the same night. The last one, which is what you have the eyes for, is fucking fantastic," she stated, looking at me. "Usually, to have this kind, it's a been a while, and well, it's fucking fantastic. Troy Bolton banged the brains out of you last night, and I want to know all about it," she told me, making Taylor laugh, and me look at her with a blank expression.

Sometimes I forget how blunt she can be. There was a bang on the deck behind me, making me jump, and turn around. It was Troy, he climbed up the deck, and jumped over the railing. "Don't do that!" I exclaimed, trying to hit him, but he dodged it.

"I didn't mean to scare you, it's not like we were being quiet," he replied as the guys made their way up the steps.

"Ignore her, Troy, she's just mad because I embarrassed her," Sharpay spoke up.

Troy's hands leaned onto the arm of my chair, and his head was next to mine. "Yeah? What'd you say?" he asked, nuzzling my neck a little.

I glared at her. "If you tell him anything, I swear Sharpay-"

"Chill, G, I'm sure if he knows me well enough, he probably knows how I embarrassed you," she cut me off. "Nice job, by the way," she told him.

"I'm gonna pretend to know what you're all talking about," Chad commented, sitting next to Taylor.

Zeke was checking on Junior. "I know Sharpay well enough to know what they're talking about," he mentioned.

"I know what she's talking about," Troy agreed, moving so he was sitting behind me on the chair. He wrapped his arms around my middle, and I leaned back against him.

"I'm ignoring all of you," I stated, and they laughed. I noticed Greg hadn't said much, and looked over at him. He was staring at me. He didn't even look away when I looked at him. For some reason, the look made me uncomfortable, and I bit my lip. It was intense, it wasn't a friendly stare, it felt like more than that. I didn't like it, so I lowered my eyes, and cuddled back into Troy more. At that moment, I wasn't sure how I felt about Greg.

* * *

**Here it is. Some of you probably already know what kind of character Greg is going to be. He's def going to stir up trouble, and you probably know what kind. **

**I will be going more into Greg next chapter, you can count on it. I just thought this would be a good place to stop. I wanted to go into it more, but I'll do that next chapter.**

**REVIEW!! I NEED THEM!!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	5. No Good

**Thanks for reviewing. I got a lot last chapter, keep them coming!**

**This will probably be my last update for a while (a week or so) because I am going on a cruise, and won't have access to the internet. **

**I am working on Dirty Dancing, I swear, I am, it's just taking a while. I'm having some issues with the chapter. Sorry. I hope to get it up before I leave.**

**This is the first chapter I've had trouble with so far...**

**Review. **

**Oh, yeah, Greg is being played by Ryan Donowho. I've never liked him, especially after he was Johnny on the OC.**

**Chapter named No Good, after the song by Kate Voegele. **

* * *

**RIP Danny - you will be missed**

**

* * *

**

_"Have you told Troy?" _Shyanne asked me two days later over the phone. I'm in the living room with the laptop on my lap.

I shook my head, typing away. "No, it's stupid, Shy. I don't even have a reason for feeling weird around Greg. I just do," I replied, sighing. "At first I thought it was because I met him wearing no pants, but I don't know anymore," I mumbled, biting my lip.

_"It doesn't matter, sweetie, if you feel this way, you should tell Troy," _she told me. _"He's always telling you not to keep this stuff locked up, and tell him how you feel. It doesn't matter if you think it's stupid, he probably won't think so. He'll be happy you told him, and you two will talk about it," _she added.

I let out a breath, and saved my lesson plan. The school sent me a letter yesterday saying they were giving me a family living class because the teacher quit because of a family emergency, and instead of hiring someone to replace him, they are spitting it up between the teachers who can teach it. Apparently, with some of the classes I took in college, I qualify to teach it. I now have five full English classes to teach and family living. They did the same thing to Kara. "But, it's nothing, Shy," I insisted. "It's all in my head, I know it is. I feel weird around some guys, sometimes this happenes since my rape," I told her. "Maybe he reminds me of the guy who did it or something."

_"Gabi, you don't remember who raped you, you never saw his face," _she reminded me.

I closed the laptop. "I know I didn't. Maybe just his body type or something?" I guessed. "God, I don't know, he just freaks me out. I always find him looking at me, and when he's close to me, he touches me in some way, and when Troy and I kiss, he always says something to break it up," I admitted. "Thank God he sleeps in the guest room on the other side of the house or we probably wouldn't being having any alone time," I said.

_"See?" _Shyanne responded. _"You should tell Troy these things. Greg probably has a crush on you," _she told me.

I shrugged. "Why? I mean, what would be the point of having a crush on a married woman?" I asked, leaning my phone against my shoulder, and began to twirl my wedding ring. I've noticed that I do it when I am nervous. "Besides, all I see is Troy, and everyone who knows me knows that," I stated.

_"You don't gotta convince me, Gabs, it's Greg," _she replied. _"And, if it's working you up this much, you have to tell Troy. Every time you keep something to yourself, you cause problems between you and Troy. Do you really want that now?" _she questioned.

I groaned, and used my hand to keep the phone up again. "No, I don't want that. I hate causing problems between us, and I know I'm always the one to fuck us up," I answered. "But, I just don't think the fact that Greg gives me the heebeegeebees is a good enough reason to talk to Troy about it," I told her.

Shyanne was quiet for a second. _"Whatever you say, Gab," _she responded.

"Please don't do something stupid like call Troy later and tell him," I ordered her. "Promise me," I demanded.

_"Bleh, fine, I promise," _she agreed. _"I gotta go, love you," _she told me.

"Love you, too, bye," I said, and hung up the phone. I threw the phone onto the coffee table, and ran my hands over my face. I know I should tell Troy, I know I should, I just never learn my lesson. Troy thinks he is fine, so why shouldn't I? I've only known the guy for two days, and I can already tell he's a flirt. That's probably the reason why he does the things he does. Then again, so is Tommy, and I don't mind Tommy at all. Besides, the only time Tommy flirts with me is when Troy is around to piss him off. Greg does these things when Troy is around, actually, he does them the most when Troy isn't around. I don't know, my instincts just tell me not to trust him.

The front door opened, and my heart flew to my throat. Troy, or Greg? Troy had to work today, so Chad took Greg out, thank God. "Brie?" Troy called out, and I smiled with relief. I jumped up from the couch, and met him in the dining room. "Hey, babe," he greeted with a smile, and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I felt safe in his arms, and didn't let him go even when he made a move to let me go. "Are you alright?" he wondered.

I took in his scent before letting go a moment later. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I assured him, keeping my arms around his neck, and my body curved into his. "I miss you when you're at work, you know that. It's newlywed syndrome," I covered up. "And, you had all yesterday off, but all you did was hang out with Greg. The day before that, Tommy was over, so you were with Tommy the whole night. I am going through serious Troy withdrawals," I informed him.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned, his hands sliding down to my back pockets, and squeezed a little. "You had me all night last night. I spent the day sleeping at the firehouse," he told me.

I giggled a little. "True, the past couple nights have been, well, in Sharpay's words, fucking fantastic," I told him, making him grin. "You definitely stepped up your game," I stated.

He laughed. "Thanks," he replied.

"But, I'm not having sex withdrawals, I'm having Troy withdrawals. You know, cuddling, kissing, watching a movie together, only us, those withdrawals," I told him.

Troy reached down to the back of my thighs, and picked me up, making me squeal. "Well, we have time until Chad and Greg appear," he muttered, walking me to the couch, and sat down.

"This isn't cuddling," I mumbled to Troy, because when he sat down, it made me straddle him.

He shrugged. "Not my problem," he said before kissing me.

I have to admit that it felt good to be able to kiss him somewhere other than the bedroom for once. This wasn't what I wanted though, later, yes, now, no. Now, I just want to be with him, and not in a sexual way, in an intimate way. "Troy, I want to cuddle," I reminded him after I pulled away.

"Baby, I want to cuddle as much as the next guy," he said, and I gave him a look. "Okay, I want to cuddle as much as the next guy who is completely whipped by his wife, but you're straddling me, and you're always looking sexy," he told me.

I couldn't help but smile at him. He's so sweet, and such a guy. "Troy," I started, fixing the collar of his work shirt.

"That's my name, don't ware it out," he joked, and I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, Tommy moment," he added. I chuckled while running my fingers down his cheek. I looked into his eyes, and ran my thumb over his bottom lip. He smiled before grabbing my hand in his. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he questioned, sitting up a little.

I bit my lip. "Like what?" I asked, blinking to try and erase the look. I don't even know what look it is.

"I don't know," he responded, cupping my face. "It's just... something. Something I should be concerned about. Is there something going on with you?" he questioned. "Something you haven't wanted to tell me?" I let out a whine, and my head fell to his shoulder. "I knew you were acting funny, what's up?"

I pushed off his chest so I could see his eyes. "It's nothing, I swear," I tried to tell him. "I'm being stupid, and-" I stopped when the front door opened. Troy and I both looked towards the door.

"Chad's here!" Chad called from the front door. "Oh, yeah, and Greg," he said a second later as they walked over to us. "Sorry for interrupting, but I'm good at it," he added, seeing our position.

I moved to get off Troy, but his arms held me in place. "We'll finish later," I promised before giving him a peck on the lips, and fell to the side of him. I hooked my legs over one of his, and was firmly pressed against his side with his own arms around me, while mine were around his middle.

"You're too good at it," Troy muttered in annoyance, kissing my forehead. "You guys have fun today?" he asked Greg as he sat down on the curve of the couch.

Chad sat down next to me, and stole the remote. "Of course, he was with me, I'm loads of fun," he spoke up, turning on the t.v.

"Oh, buckets," I pretended to agree sarcastically, and he faked a glare.

"That's not very nice, tell her we had fun, Greg," Chad ordered.

I, unfortunately, looked towards Greg for the answer like Chad and Troy did. "Yeah, it was cool," he answered, looking at me. "He showed me around town, and took me to some teenage diner before we played some basketball," he explained before I looked away, uncomfortable under his intense gaze.

I was now sitting with one leg hooked over Troy's so I was facing the t.v. more, and was tracing the lines of his hand. I'm beginning to think it's all in my head. Actually, I've been thinking that for a while. He looks at me, so what? A lot of people look at me. It's just the way he looks at me. It's intense, and he has this look in his eye, this look of.. I don't know how to explain it. I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach, a bad feeling, and I don't like it. It makes my heart beat faster, but not in a good way like Troy does. Kind of like the scary feeling you get in the line of a huge roller coaster, or when you are about to go into a haunted house, or when you are watching a scary movie, and you know something bad is about to happen. It's creepy. He can make me feel all that with one look, isn't that bad?

"Earth to Brie," I heard Troy say, and I looked up from his hand.

"Huh?" I mumbled, looking into his eyes. I like when he looks into my eyes. It doesn't make me scared, it makes me feel peaceful, and at home, like where ever he is, I'm at home because I'm with him. Sometimes, when we're getting hot and heavy, it makes goosebumps break out all over my skin, and my heart accelerate in a good way. Or, when he says something dirty, and his eyes are sparkling, it makes me blush.

He smiled at me, which made me smile back. "Are you palm reader now, or something? You've been playing with and staring at my hand for five minutes," he told me.

I let go. "Oh, sorry, what are you guys talking about?" I asked, and felt Troy's hand on my thigh. I leaned against his arm, and looped my own through it.

"Greg asked you what you did all day, and you were totally zoned out," Chad answered, flipping through the channels.

Oh. "Oh," I said, looking towards Greg. Ugh. "I did some lesson plans, and talked to friends on the phone," I told him, but looked into Troy's eyes through most of it. Is that rude?

"You got a family living class, too?" Chad cut off whatever Troy was about to say. "That's so cool, can I-"

"Yes, Chad, I'll let you see my lesson plans," I answered his unasked question.

He grinned and messed with my hair. "I knew there was a reason you're my first wife," he joked.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and fixed my hair. "You two were married before?" Greg questioned, looking directly at me with that creepy stare.

Troy and Chad laughed while I averted my gaze. "They were nine, and it was fake," Troy told him, looking down at me. "She's all mine," he stated, and I smiled.

"Yeah, I-" I was stopped when the phone rang. Troy reached for it.

"Hello?" he answered. He instantly started laughing. "I don't know, Shyanne, I can ask her, but I'm pretty sure of the answer," he told her. "Why are you yelling at me?" he questioned at her while I looked at him funny. "Maybe you should have made sure it was Gabriella before asking a question like that," he said. "Fine, keep yelling at me, I'll ask her right now. Brie, have you had an orgasm every time we've made love?" he asked me.

I was shocked for a moment before turning pink. "Give me the phone!" I demanded, reaching for it, and he held it above his head. I heard Chad's laugh. I didn't hear Greg's, though. Is that weird? Most guys would laugh in that situation.

"I will when you give me an answer," he replied, keeping the phone away from me.

I glared. "If that's the only way, fine! Yes, are you happy?" I asked, finally getting the phone.

"No, does it happen more than once?" he questioned while I was getting up.

I smacked him upside the head. "Just because you had to be an ass, I'm not going to answer that," I responded before walking away. "Especially in front of your friend's," I added. Well, Chad is my friend, too.

"It's alright, I already know the answer!" Troy shouted to me. "It's yes, especially recently!" he called out as I went up the steps.

"Keep telling yourself that!" I yelled to him. Damn him, he's right. "Shyanne? Are you still there?" I asked into the phone.

I could practically see her getting mad. _"No, I am going to kill your husband next time I see him, father of your soon to be children or not," _she told me.

I went into me and Troy's bedroom. "I'll punish him myself don't worry," I assured her, laying down on my stomach on the bed. "Why didn't you tell me about this problem when we were on the phone earlier?" I questioned.

She whined. _"I was going to, but we got into your thing, which made me momentarily forget my thing. You seriously have one every time you and Troy are together?" _she asked in a sad voice.

I didn't want to lie. "Yes, half the time more than once," I answered. "Is Adam, uh, not getting you there?" I tried to put it in a nice way.

_"Usually, yes. Last night and the time before that, no. I mean, he just comes before I do, and then stops," _she responded. _"What do I do, Gabi? You have way more experience than I do in this department," _she reminded me.

Was that an insult or a compliment? Eh, I'll take it as a compliment. "Tell him," I said matter-of-factly.

_"I can't just tell him, Gabs. That's so awkward," _she whispered. Is he there or something? _"What would I say? You know, last night, when you came, I didn't. So, let's go try that again the right way?" _she guessed.

"Uh, yeah," I agreed, scratching my head. "Shy, it's either tell him now, or go a lifetime without orgasms," I told her. Oh, God, how depressing. "You can put it nicer, I don't know, do something romantic, and casually bring it up. Then, maybe it will give him initiative to give you a couple in a row, that would be fun," I commented.

She groaned this time. _"You can't just bring that up casually, Gabriella!" _she exclaimed.

"Stop shooting down my ideas! You have to tell him or you won't ever have one again!" I replied. "Okay, maybe not ever again, but not every time, and if you're not getting one every time, that is completely unfair," I stated. "Besides, he's your husband, if you can't talk to him about things like this, you have issues. Yes, it may be awkward, and it will embarrass him, but in the end it will make things better. Get him a kama sutra book for his birthday, that's soon," I told her. "That could be fun, too," I mentioned.

_"I'll tell Adam when you tell Troy your own issues," _she informed me.

I glared. "Oh, that's a low blow," I gasped. "That is completely different. Mine is all in my head, and Greg will be gone in a few days. You have to sleep with Adam forever," I reminded her.

She huffed now. _"Fine, I'll do some romantic dinner tonight, wear something totally slutty, and my new lingerie, and talk to him about it, but if this makes us completely weird, and I still don't get any, I am personally coming to New Mexico to kick your ass," _she stated.

"You'll be thanking me tomorrow when you have a fucking fantastic night in Sharpay's words," I assured her.

_"Whatever, bye," _she said.

"Bye bye," I responded, and hung up. As soon as I hung up, the phone rang again. Interesting. "Hello?" I answered it.

_"Finally, I've been trying to call for the last ten minutes. Did you get that second line yet?" _Sharpay asked me.

I chuckled. "Hi, Shar, I miss you, too. No, we didn't. I'm calling about it sometime this month," I told her. "What's up?" I questioned. I haven't told any of my friend's here about my Greg issues. Everyone seems to like and accept him besides me. Which is another reason I think this is all me with something in my head.

_"Well, no one works tomorrow morning, and it's a Thursday, so I was thinking we could all go out to the club tonight," _she suggested. _"Greg is leaving in a few days, and the clubs won't be over packed tonight. I already talked to Zeke's mom, and she is totally excited to keep Junior for the night, so what do you think?" _she wondered. Sharpay and Zeke only go out with us a once in a while these days because of Junior, they hate leaving him. I don't want to say no because Greg creeps me out.

I bit my lip. "Sure, I'll talk to Troy and Greg about it as soon as we get off the phone. I'm sure it won't be a problem," I said.

She squealed. _"Great! I'll call Taylor," _she screeched before hanging up.

"Bye to you, too," I muttered to myself as I got up off the bed. "Troy," I called out when I reached the bottom of the steps, and didn't see the guys anywhere. There was noise downstairs, and I could tell they were in the manly room. When I got down there, I found them playing video games, and Greg was reading my cosmopolitan magazine. What is it with guys reading girlie magazines? I walked up behind the couch, and wrapped my arms around Troy's shoulders. Chad and Greg jumped when they noticed my presence, Troy just grinned. I kissed his neck. "It's not fair, I never scare you," I sighed.

"That's because," Troy started, reaching behind him to grab me, and pulled me over the couch, and onto his lap. "I can sense you coming," he finished, kissing me.

"Hey, her feet messed with the 'fro," Chad complained, playing with his hair.

Greg let out a laugh from behind me. "What doesn't mess with that thing?" he questioned, making Troy laugh, too.

"Now, wife, what are you doing in the manly room. Trust me, you are not anything remotely near manly," Troy commented.

Before I could answer I felt Greg's arm over my shoulder, and the magazine appeared in my face. "Here's your magazine," he stated the obvious, and I took it from him.

"Thanks," I murmured softly, not liking the touching. His arm slowly left my shoulder, and his hand swept down my back. Tommy would do that, right? When you think about it, Tommy would just throw it over my head, surprising me, making me roll it up, and smack him with it a couple times. Greg had to slowly touch me and make my insides coil. UGH!

"Your reason for violating the manly room laws?" Troy asked again, his arms wrapping around me.

I shook the creepy feeling. "There are laws?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

Troy and Chad pointed towards the wall. There was a big white poster with black marker written all over it. First rule was no women allowed unless they are doing laundry or cleaning the litter box, or coming up from the garage. It says in parenthesis that Troy does all those things, too, but I do them also. The second rule was whatever mess you make while in the manly room, you must clean up before leaving the manly room, and the parenthesis this time had Tommy in caps. My eyes flicked over the rest which were rather amusing. I started laughing. "Don't make fun, state your business," Troy said.

I rolled my eyes. "Sharpay and Zeke want to go out, and got his mom to watch the baby. So, we're going to the club tonight," I informed them.

Troy smiled, and nodded. "You up for that?" he asked Greg.

I looked over my shoulder for his answer while leaning closer to Troy. Greg nodded, looking from me to Troy. "Hell yeah," he agreed.

"There is your answer, now you must leave, female," Troy told me.

I opened my mouth in shock. "Troy! Can't I play-" he started shaking his head. "Please? Guitar Hero! That's not fair! It's my game, too. Just one song.. or three," I pleaded.

He sighed. "Fine, but we have to take a vote," he informed me. I gave him a look. "It's a rule," he told me. "Rule one, the asterisk, look down at the bottom of the page," he pointed out. At the bottom of the page next to an asterisk said 'the only time a girl can hang in the manly room is if all men unanimously agree to her staying'. Seriously?

"Seriously?" I said aloud.

Troy nodded. "Boys, what do you say?" he questioned his friends. I grabbed onto Chad's t-shirt, and pulled him forward.

"If you say no Chaddeus Danforth, I will tell Taylor what really happen in seventh grade at that make out party at Allison's house when you had to play seven minutes in heaven with Angela Whitman," I threatened.

Chad really looked scared. "She can stay," he squeaked.

Troy laughed from behind me. "It's cool with me," Greg mentioned. Of course it is.

I smiled in triumph before making my way between Troy and Chad to sit. "Hey, I haven't said yes, yet," Troy commented.

I scoffed. "Your answer is yes unless you want the same problem Shyanne has right now, only reversed," I warned, grabbing the guitar from the floor.

He cleared his throat. "You can stay," he agreed.

"I thought so."

A couple hours later, I was looking at myself in the mirror. I was the first one to start getting ready because I'm the girl. I'm probably the last one getting ready, too. I thought I looked pretty hott, but do I want to look this hott when I feel so weird around Greg? I'm wearing a pair of red pants along with a red belt that is made up of circles with black intricate drawings in them. The pants are tight on my thighs, and flare at my ankles, they ride a little low on my hips, too. I'm also wearing a black top that has one strap over my left shoulder, and is strapless and sleeveless on the other side. It stops right at my belly button, and is a really sexy top. I got it when I went shopping with Tanya. It covers my boobs, though, so it's not totally slutty. I'm wearing black strappy shoes that have red heels, and I have a black bracelet that goes all the way up to my forearm and stays there. I left my hair curly, but it looks messy curly, which gives off the sultry vibe. I did my make up lightly, and in my skin tone, nothing too flashy, and clear lip gloss.

I finally decided to wear it since all this Greg stuff is in my head, and grabbed my clutch purse on my way out of the bedroom. I went downstairs this time to find Troy at the bar, completely ready, reading a sports magazine. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, and a dark gray and white plaid shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and it was unbuttoned at the top. He also wore his white converse, and of course, his wedding ring. Just like me, neither of us ever take them off.

"Hey," I greeted, walking over to him.

Troy looked up, and whistled lightly. "Looking fucking sexy, Bolton," he complimented, closing the magazine.

I smile as he turned so I could stand between his legs. "So, it's sexy, not slutty?" I questioned with hope in my voice, linking our hands together. He explained to me a long time ago that there is a difference between sexy and slutty.

"Let's see," he proposed, letting one of my hands, and twirled me around. I spun once before he tugged me deeper between his legs, and wrapped his arms around my waist with his hands on my but slightly. "It's definitely sexy," he stated, kissing the underside of my jaw.

"Good, because I wore it for you," I murmured, kissing him on the lips.

He nodded into the kiss, his hands squeezing my butt lightly. "Mm, I love you so much," he breathed before we got too into it and I ran a thumb across his lips, and he kissed it.

"I love you, too," I whispered, leaning my forehead on his.

He moved his hands so they were on my skin, making flames dance across my skin. "What would make this outfit kinda slutty would be red leather pants, but I'm up for you changing into a pair," he told me.

I smiled, lowering my eyes. "I don't have any," I admitted, nipping at his lip, and pulled it with my teeth for a second. "I have a black pair, though. I just haven't worn them, yet," I mentioned.

"Damn, please wear them soon," he pleaded, kissing me gently. "Hey, what did you need to talk about earlier? We never got around to it," he reminded me.

My stomach dropped. Shit, I forgot. "Can we do it later, maybe tomorrow? It will probably be a long talk, and we don't have the time right now," I said.

"Can you at least tell me what it has to do with?" he asked, sticking his bottom lip out. "Please?" he said in a sad voice.

I kissed his cheek. "Nope," I answered. He made a frustrated face. "Sorry, you'll find out soon enough," I assured him just as I heard Greg come down the steps.

I turned to see him wearing a polo and jeans, and frighteningly white shoes. He's more of a pretty boy than Troy. Troy is like an all American boy, wearing plaid shirts, and converse with his hair all scruffed up. You could tell Greg spent more time on his hair. "Hey," he greeted, and blatantly checked me out, his eyes moving up and down my body. I don't think Troy noticed because I felt his lips on the back of my neck, making me lean back against him. "You look nice, Gab," he said. See, that bothers me. Not the compliment, the way he checks me out. I don't know, though, Tommy does that, too, but I know Tommy isn't interested in me. I know he only does all that to piss Troy off to amuse himself, I don't know how Greg really feels. UGH!

I bit my lip and nodded. "Thanks," I mumbled, taking in a deep breath.

"Ready to go?" Troy questioned, his chin on my shoulder now.

Greg nodded. "Yeah, you guys?" he asked.

Troy got off the stole, and intertwined one set of our hands. "Yeah," he repeated, and we left the house, locking it behind us. Greg sat in the back of the car, leaving me the front with Troy. I avoided conversation by singing along with the stereo. As soon as we pulled up, we saw the group in a huddle, and it did not look good. "Fuck, Brie, you invited Tanya?" Troy questioned, turning off the car. I gave him a panicked look. "I invited Tommy," he said.

"Uh oh," I commented, undoing my seat belt.

Greg's head appeared in between our heads, closer to mine than Troy's. Okay, now maybe I am just paranoid. "Why? Is that bad?" he wondered.

I scooted over to my door. "Yes, very bad," I assured him, getting out to break up the fight.

".. You had to fucking cheat on me, and then-" Tanya was going on before I cut her off.

"Okay, you three separate," I ordered Tommy, Kara, and Tanya.

"Me?" Tanya asked. "You're still friends with the little slut-"

"Hey!" Tommy interrupted. "She's not a slut, you and I both know our relationship was going no where," he told her. "I don't get why the fuck you're still hung up on it, I know you've moved on," he said.

Tanya glared at him. "Maybe because every boyfriend I've ever had has cheated on me, and you knew that. You once promised you weren't that guy, remember that?" she questioned him.

"Alright, let's stop with the fighting," I spoke up, and noticed Kara looked extremely small and guilty. "That is just going to ruin everyone's night, and I know deep down the three of you can get along," I said, looking on the bright side, and they all looked at me with doubt on their faces. "Okay, yes, Tommy cheated on you with Kara, Tanya," I started. "It was a mistake, but everyone knew you and Tommy were just having fun, sorta, and were not going to last. The both of you have told me than on separate occasions. And, yes, I am still friends with Kara, they didn't mean for it to happen. Plus, I'm sure Tommy feels like a jackass for cheating on you, don't you, Tommy?" I asked in a strained voice.

He nodded. "Yeah," he agreed. "I should have broken up with you first, sorry," he apologized.

"And, I know Kara hates that she broke you two up even though it was heading that way anyways, don't you, Kara?" I questioned.

"Yes," she said in a small voice.

"So, why don't you all think that over and play nice tonight?" I suggested.

Tommy rubbed his head. "I will if she will," he muttered.

"Me, too," Kara spoke up.

Tanya scowled. "Whatever," she mumbled.

I smiled. "Good, now," I said, turning towards Greg. "Greg, this is Tanya, Tanya this is Greg. A friend of Troy's who is visiting, you two should walk in together," I introduced them. "Let's go," I demanded, grabbing onto Troy.

"Nice job, Dr. Phil," Troy commented, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Is that why you invited Tanya?" he questioned, jerking his head back to where Greg and Tanya were talking while we walked.

I shrugged. "Maybe," I responded, and he shook his head at me.

"You are so your mother," he stated as we got past the velvet rope.

"Hey, Tanya is still transitioning into single life, and Greg is leaving in a couple days, and is a bit of a player, it's the perfect set up," I insisted.

We stopped to wait for the others. "I don't mind that you meddle, I know you're doing it to try and make things better," he said, and kissed me.

"Alright, I'll find us a table," Sharpay announced, scanning the place. Sharpay used her powers and quickly got us a big enough place for us all to be comfy in. Because my luck sucks lately, I got put in between Troy and Greg on the stylish couch. I put my black and red clutch purse down on the low table in front of us before running my hand through my hair awkwardly, and squeezed Troy's fingers. He lightly squeezed my fingers in return.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, you want something, Brie?" Troy asked, glancing down at me.

I nodded. "Sure, just get me a coke or something," I answered. My hand left his, but I kept my arm looped through his.

"You can drink if you want tonight, babe, I won't if you want to," he told me, being all sweet.

I smiled. "It probably isn't a good idea for me to drink if we're trying to get me pregnant," I informed him, and the realization dawned on his face. He didn't say anything, just kissed me, his free hand coming up to entangle into my hair.

"I'll go with you, Troy," Greg spoke up, breaking our kiss. I hate that. All the guys agreed to go a with them a moment or two after.

When the guys left, all the girls were eerily quiet because of the tension Kara and Tanya were giving off. They were on completely opposite sides of our sitting area. "Are you two seriously going to make this night weird?" I questioned them. Neither of them spoke. "Don't make this weird for everyone else, you guys were friends before, remember?" I asked.

"That was before someone slept with their friend's boyfriend," Tanya remarked.

"I know you don't like me or anything," Sharpay started, looking at Tanya. "But I kinda know how Kara feels having done something I completely regret, and am even a little repulsed by," she went on. "Well, you probably aren't repulsed by it," she said looking towards Kara now. "But I know Kara regrets it, and wishes that it wasn't her that broke you two up. Tommy is right, you have moved on, and you are happier now," she mentioned. "And, Greg is here, and you can hook up with him if you want. If you ask me, he's kinda cute," she commented. I made a gross face. Easy for you to say, you aren't totally uncomfortable around him.

Before anyone could say anything, my phone went off in my clutch, and I had a pretty good idea who it was. I opened the phone. "Hi, Tara," I greeted my niece.

She giggled. _"Aunt Gabi! Uncle Troy there?" _she questioned me while the girls talked around me.

"Yeah, sweetie, he is. Do you want me to get him so you can say goodnight to him?" I asked. She's been doing this a lot lately. I find it cute. She did it with AJ, too.

_"Uh-huh," _she agreed, and I stood up.

"I'm going to go find Troy," I told my friends, and began to walk towards the bar.

_"Aunt Gabi, do you know that there is a take your kid to work day?" _she questioned me.

I smiled, making my way through the crowd. "Yes, I do," I informed her.

_"Daddy just told me about it, but his job is boring. Do you think Uncle Troy could take me to his job this year?" _she wondered.

"I don't think so, hun, Uncle Troy's job isn't that kind of job," I told her.

I could tell she really wanted to go with Troy. _"Oh. Can I go with you, then? I could see Uncle AJ!" _she exclaimed.

I chuckled. "We'll see when that day comes around," I replied, seeing Troy and the rest of the guys at the bar. I came up behind him. "Hey, it's for you," I said to Troy, and he turned around.

He took the phone from my hand. "Hey, Tara," he greeted without even having to look at the caller ID. "I'll be back," he mumbled, giving me a kiss on my forehead before walking away.

"Well, our drinks just came, we'll bring them back to the girls," Zeke spoke up, picking up his and Sharpay's glasses.

"We'll wait here for Troy to come back," Greg volunteered me.

Chad looked towards me for my own answer. "Uh, yeah," I agreed, slipping my hands into my pockets. "He'll only be a minute, it's past Tara's bedtime," I revealed.

"Cool, let's go, then. I need to break up Kara and Tanya," Tommy said, and lead the guys back to the girls.

I hopped up onto the vacant stool behind me, and crossed my legs. "Does she call him every night?" Greg asked, sitting on the stool next to me.

"Tara? Only a couple times a week. She's known Troy since she was born, and is ecstatic he's finally her uncle," I told him.

Greg nodded, so I did, too. There was an awkward silence for a minute. "Troy's right you know," he mentioned.

"About what?" I wondered, scratching my head.

Greg turned towards me more, and looked into my eyes in a way that I only wanted Troy to. It didn't give me the same feelings Troy did, it didn't feel right. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Brie," he confessed. I didn't know what happened to me. I felt paralyzed, and disgusted. If this was any other guy I would tell him I'm happily married and to take a hike, but this is Troy's friend, I can't just say that to him. And, the only person who is allowed to call me Brie is Troy. He leaned forward and pushed a curl behind my ear in an intimate way that I didn't like.

I leaned back away from him. "The only one who calls me Brie is my _husband, _Troy," I stated, stressing the word husband while getting off the stool. "So, I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that," I told him.

Greg got off the stool, too, and stepped closer to me than I wanted. "Did you know that Troy has nicknamed all his girlfriend's?" he questioned.

I was really getting pissed now. "Actually, I did, but then again, Troy nicknames everyone," I replied. He kinda does. He calls Tara Tare Bear. He is the one who started calling Benny Benny Bam. He's nicknamed all our nieces and nephews. "And, I'm not his girlfriend, I'm his wife," I reminded him.

Greg gave an overexaggerated nod. "Right," he said like he really was remembering it.

"I'm back," Troy made himself known, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You guys didn't have to wait for me," he added.

"We wanted to," Greg said for me again. I can speak myself, that is really beginning to annoy me. The only time Troy speaks for is when he knows how I feel. Then again, he knows how I feel alot.

Troy nodded. "Let's go, then," he suggested, picking up his beer, and handed me my coke. Greg led the way back to our friends with Troy in the middle while I held his hand. Greg sat down next to Tanya, and Troy sat on the edge of the couch so I would be forced to sit in between again.

I brilliant idea hit me. I put my glass down. "Come dance with me," I told Troy, holding my hand out. We are in a club.

"No, if you two go dancing, you'll get all hormonal, and leave," Sharpay complained.

Troy grinned, grabbing my hand. "We'll behave," he assured her while standing up.

I nodded in agreement. "Scouts honor," I said, holding up three fingers.

"You were never in scouts," Taylor pointed out.

I shrugged, pulling on Troy's hand. "Oh, well," I breathed, and Troy laughed walking behind me. "Lucky for her, it's a slow song," I commented, leading Troy to a less crowded spot, and looped my arms around his neck. Troy's arms wound around my waist, pulling me close, and my body curved into his perfectly as it always does.

"You know it's killing me that you have to tell me something, and I have no fucking clue what it's about, right?" he wondered, resting his forehead on mine.

"Sorry," I mumbled, biting my lip nervously. I'm gonna defintely talk to him about it now. Greg is now making moves on me, and called me Brie. I can't not anymore. I might have been able to get out of it before, but now? Nope. "We'll talk tomorrow," I promised. "We have to," I sighed. "Just have fun tonight."

He nodded once, took my hand in his, and twirled me around before pulling me back to him. "Alright then, but we're talking tomorrow morning," he informed me.

"If you want," I said softly, kissing him gently. I rested my head against his chest, and worried silently about what he would think. Would he think it's all in my head, too? Should I explain what Greg did tonight? Am I making a bigger deal out of this than it really is because of my rape? Am I the wrong one here?

"You're thinking too hard," Troy murmured in my ear, and I smiled, loving he knows me this well.

"It's one of my many flaws," I commented, pulling away slightly so I could look into his eyes. "I think too much."

He kissed my nose. "I wouldn't call it a flaw, more like a characteristic," he corrected.

I smiled at him. "I love that about you, you know. You always look at the bright side of things. I call it a flaw, you call it a characteristic," I used as an example.

"I guess I'm just a glass half full kinda guy," he commented, grabbing one of my hands in his before giving me a twirl. He pulled me back to his chest, and I hooked an arm around his neck. My eyes scanned over his face with my heart swelling because I have him. This whole Greg making me uncomfortable thing is making me appreciate how Troy and I are never uncomfortable with each other. I know I can talk to him about anything even though sometimes I don't want to. Even if what we are talking about embarrasses me like tomorrow's probably will, I know he will make me feel better about it, and make me stop feeling embarrassed. I love him so much that I don't even know how to explain it. There has to be- "You're thinking too hard again," he spoke up, breaking off my thought. "What are you thinking about so much tonight? Is it about whatever the hell is bothering you or whatever?" he questioned.

"In a way," I answered, my hand making it's way to his hair. "Do you think there is such a thing as loving someone too much?" I asked him, looking into his eyes. "Because, if there is such a thing as it, I think I love you too much, I'm just not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing, yet," I explained.

Troy kissed me. "If there is such a thing, I'm pretty sure I love you too much, too," he agreed. "If it's a bad thing, I'm not seeing the consequences, because I've never been happier in my life than when I am with you," he told me.

"Back at you," I whispered, and pressed my lips against his. I kinda stopped dancing when we started kissing. I felt his finger trace my tattoo which oddly turned me on, and I let his tongue into my mouth.

"You see? This is why we should never let the two of you dance by yourselves," Chad stated, breaking our kiss. At least I got a good five minute make out session in. That's better than the five seconds Greg gives us.

"If you two can't handle this, we're all just gonna have to go back to our seats," Zeke told us. Geez. You would think that we're fifteen instead of twenty three.

I pouted. "Yes, Daddy," I agreed, and walked behind then back to the couch. I saw that most of the girls were gone, Tanya, Sharpay, and Taylor included, leaving Kara. There should have been enough room for me now, but from were Troy and Greg sat, there was only enough room for a Gabriella sandwich. I got another brilliant idea. I stood in front of Troy. "Open your legs," I ordered in a nice voice.

"Why?" he asked, but did the action anyways.

I grinned, turned around, and sat down in between them. He scooted back and opened his legs wider so I would be more comfortable. "So I can have the best seat in the whole club," I answered, leaning back against him while his arms slithered around me tightly. I heard Tommy making fun of how cute we are, making me turned my head towards him, but instead of seeing him, I saw Greg. It looked like he was pissed, and I couldn't help but wonder if it was because I was sitting in between Troy's legs, or something else. I hoped for something else, because that look was no good.

I woke up the next morning, and went directly into the shower. Troy soon joined me, demanding to know what my little problem was. I told him the shower wasn't exactly the best place to talk. So, we showered, among other things, and got out about half an hour later.

I got dressed in a fitted black top that had about five buttons in the chest area, so I unbuttoned two of them. The black top was sleeveless, and hugged my curves. I matched it with blue low riding, fitted jeans that had a few holes in them, and flared at the ankle. I put on black strappy heels, too. I left my hair curly, like usual (when I don't, Troy complains), and put on make up lightly.

"Can we talk now?" Troy questioned, coming into the bathroom, and hopped up to sit in between the sinks.

I couldn't help but chuckle at his eagerness while touching up my eyeliner. "In a few minutes," I responded.

He was let down like a five year old who was told no cookies until after dinner would be. "Why do you wear all that gunk? It takes so long to put on, and you're beautiful without it, you know," he informed me.

I put the cap back on my eyeliner, then gave myself a once over in the mirror. "You have to say that because you're my husband," I joked, putting all my make up away. I looked over at him and saw that he was wearing a blue and white plaid button up with blue jeans, and black sneakers. He was pushing the sleeves up his arms to his elbows as he often does as I watched him.

"Can we talk know?" he repeated, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

I sighed, dreading the talk, and nodded. "We don't have to talk in the bathroom, do we?" I asked. I grabbed his hand, and pulled him off the sink, and out of the bathroom. I dragged him across the clean bedroom, and sat him down in the puffy comfy chair that was next to the balcony.

"Alright, so what's bothering you?" he questioned.

I started pacing because I'm nervous. "Okay, I love you, and I like most of your friends, the fact that I love Tommy even astonishes me, and I know it's weird that I feel this way.." I started to ramble.

"Brie," Troy caught my hand, stopping me mid-pace. "Just spit it out," he said.

I nodded, taking in a breath. "I don't like Greg," I squeaked out with my eyes closed so I wouldn't see his reaction. Of course, that was stupid, so I quickly opened my eyes.

He was staring at me normally. He didn't have some 'what the hell' face on, and didn't look mad. That's good. "Why?" he simply asked.

"Because, he's always looking at me, and he always breaks up our kisses, and he just gives me the creeps," I tried to explain. "I don't know why he does, he just does, and when he touches me, it's just weird," I went on. "He hits on me, Troy, and not like the way Tommy does. It bothers me. Then, last night, at the club, he called me Brie, and pushed hair behind me ear, like you do. Plus, he told me last night I was the most beautiful girl he's even seen. If he told me I was pretty, I wouldn't be getting so worked up. Maybe. But, the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, Troy? That seems too intimate to me," I stated. "I don't know, maybe it's because of my rape, I just don't feel comfortable around some guys, I know that. I'm sorry, I know he's your friend-"

"Hey," Troy cut me off, linking our hands together again, and sat me down on the ottoman. "You're really worked up about this. He really does freak you out, doesn't he?" he questioned.

I nodded sadly. "Yes. I'm sorry," I apologized, taking my hand from his. I covered my face with both my hands. "I know it's stupid, and probably in my head-"

Troy removed my hands from my face, causing me to stop talking. "Don't ever think what you're feeling is stupid, because it isn't. You're allowed to feel this way, especially with your past," he assured me.

"But, I feel like I shouldn't because he's your friend," I whispered, looking into his eyes.

"It doesn't matter," he replied. "I know Greg is a flirt, I just didn't think it'd bother you because Tommy doesn't," he told me.

I bit my lip. "It feels different when Greg does it. It bothers me. I know Tommy doesn't like me like that, even though he does want to see me naked. Tommy only flirts with me in front of you to piss you off, Greg does it the most when you're not around," I confessed. "And, the way he looks at me, it's not a in friendly way, it's.." I trailed off.

"It's what?" he wondered, squeezing my fingers.

"It's in a way that you look at me, and you're the only one I want to look at me that way," I told him. "I'm being paranoid, huh?" I mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

Troy let out a breath, then grabbed the ottoman to pull me closer. "I don't care if you're being paranoid or not, I'm gonna talk to him about it," he informed me.

"Troy, no!" I disagreed. "He's leaving tomorrow, it doesn't matter," I insisted.

"Yes, baby, it does matter. I'm not gonna let you go on feeling uncomfortable in your own home. That's not right," he stated. "I'm going to tell him to stop with the flirting because you don't like it, and he will. I don't want you to feel like that, especially when I have a night shift tonight," he said.

Shit, I forgot about that. "Promise you won't make it seem like I am some whiny wife or something?" I asked.

"Seeing as your're not, I won't. I'll handle it," he reassured me. "Don't worry."

I hoped that he could, and Greg really would stop.

* * *

**I like the beginning, and middle, I think the ending could have been better. **

**I hope I described Gabriella's inner battle well enough. And, Greg's actions. Review what you think.**

**Next chapter: More Greg!**

**REVIEW**

**-- Kayleigh**


	6. Help!

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! It's sooo cool you're all on the edge of your seats about this Greg thing.**

**So, I thought you all should know that I started school, ugh, so that cuts into my writing time.**

**I thought you all should know that I am kind of pissed because I wrote about three thousand words to this, went to save, and it messed it all up. UGH! I really liked it, too!**

**This took so long because I was on a cruise, buried under homework, my cable got turned off, and I needed actual time to write it (don't forget the many accidental naps). Sorry!**

**Review please!**

**Chapter named Help!, by The Beatles. You'll understand why later in the chapter....**

**

* * *

**

I was nervous. What was Troy going to say? How was Greg going to take whatever Troy says to him? Why isn't Troy more upset that his friend is hitting on me? (Okay, maybe that one was an insecurity. Hey, you have the best boyfriend/husband in the world, you're still gonna have a few insecurities. You can't help it. I know Troy loves me.) I believed that Troy could handle it, I just wanted to know how he was going to handle it. I wanted to know how Greg was going to take it.

A few minutes after our talk, Troy left for downstairs, telling me to wait about ten minutes before coming down. Of course, I didn't just want to wait, so I stealthily (best to my ability) crept downstairs, and only stopped when the wall ended. I couldn't just stand on the bottom of the stairs, that would be stupid not to mention obvious. I had missed the beginning of the conversation. Dammit.

".. just gonna have to stop, man," Troy was saying when I stopped to listen.

There was a pause. "I didn't know it bothered her," Greg replied.

A stool moved. Hey, look at me. I could be the next Bond girl. Bolton, Gabriella Bolton. 014. Hee hee, alright back to eavesdropping. "I didn't either, you would be surprised at how good she is at hiding things," he added. Hey! I don't think I like that tone, mister. We'll be having a little talk later. Maybe. "It does, though, and with her past, I don't blame her," he went on.

"I really didn't think I was doing much. You know how I am," Greg responded, and I heard a glass or something move.

Troy cleared his throat. "I do know how you are," he stated.

"Yeah, you do. I don't see what the big deal is, Tommy flirts with her, too," Greg told him. The big deal is that you take it a little too far, buddy.

"Tommy does, but Tommy is harmless," Troy replied.

Something else glass moved. "And, I'm not?" he questioned.

"That's not what I mean, dude. Tommy has a girlfriend he seriously likes, he's one of my best friends, and at the end of the day, I know he loves Gabriella like a sister," Troy told him. A sister? He wants to see me naked for crying out loud! Gross! "Plus, sometimes she is just sensitive about what kind of guys that flirt with her. Tommy doesn't bother her because she really knows him, she doesn't really know you," he said.

I heard a rustle of fabric. "What's so big about her past that she's sensitive about some guys?" Greg asked.

My heart sunk. Troy better not say anything about it- "It's not my past to tell, husband or not," Troy instantly told him. I should have known he wouldn't. He's cool like that. "It just upsets her, man, and I hate that she feels like that. You've never really been in love, you don't know what it's like," he stated. "Plus, the fact that you flirt with her isn't alright with me either. You were right before, I do know how you are, Greg. You always want what you can't have, and Gabriella is definitely something you can't have."

"I know that, man," Greg assured him instantly. If you ask me, it was a little to quick.

"It was different in high school. I really didn't give a shit when you flirted with my girlfriend's because I never loved them, not even Britney, no matter what I thought at the time. This is different, Gabriella's my wife, she's everything to me, and even though I know no one is going to come between us, it still pisses me off when guys hit on her. Tommy knows what, that's why he does it, it amuses him," Troy told him. He sounded a little grumpy now. "I do now how you are, so I didn't say anything, but now I know that it bothers her," he said.

There was another pause. "I'll stop, Troy," Greg told him. "I really didn't know it was bothering her," he repeated.

The conversation was about over, so I snuck back upstairs, and waited five minutes before going back down. It didn't look like anyone was down there. I walked along the bar to peer into the kitchen, but before I could, arms wrapped around my waist. I knew these arms, so they didn't scare me. "There you are," I said as he pinned me again the bar.

"Mm-hm," he mumbled, kissing me gently.

"How'd the talk go?" I questioned, sliding my hands up his arms until my one hand rested on his tattoo.

He grinned. "Like you weren't listening," he accused.

I looked guilty in an instant. "Would sorry help?" I wondered, my hands moving up to his neck to lock behind it.

"I'm not mad, Brie, I figured you would. It's in your character," he replied, holding me tightly against him.

I stared at him for a moment before kissing him. "Where's Greg?" I asked, my voice uneven. "I hope I didn't make things awkward for you two," I offered.

"He's downstairs, and even if you did, it wouldn't matter much to me," Troy told me, his hands moved up and down my sides as he spoke. "Baby, I would rather you really tell me how you feel than hold it in, you know that. I don't care how awkward it could make things, or even embarrassing. You feeling comfortable is more important than the awkwardness. You're everything to me, don't you get that?" he questioned, looking into my eyes.

I nodded slowly. "Yes, and you know it's the same for me about you," I responded. "But, you know I would rather just avoid these types of situations. I wasn't even sure if I was going to tell you about this because he's leaving tomorrow. You kinda made me, though, so I did. I'm glad you talked to him, but I don't like to make you choose me over your friends," I tried to word right. "I love you, babe, but if you don't have any friends, eventually I will kill you," I teased.

"Brie, I have plenty of friend's, and this is the first one you've felt like this with. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be okay," he assured me.

"I know, but I over think things," I reminded him. "You know, I don't think I've ever thanked you, Troy," I commented, playing with the hair at the base of his neck. "For being a good guy. For never forcing me into anything, or-"

"You're not going to thank me for treating you right, are you?" he cut me off. I shrugged with a slight nod. "I treat you how you deserve to be treated, how I want to treat you, you shouldn't get anything less," he informed me. "I love you."

I pressed my lips against his quickly. "I love you, too, Troy. Always," I replied.

"Always," he agreed. "Now, I only came up for drinks. Are we making dinner tonight, or do you want to order it?" he questioned on his way into the kitchen.

I shrugged, following him.. "I don't know. We haven't ordered out in a while. Do you really feel like making anything, because when you said we, you must have meant you," I told him.

He chuckled, opening a coke. "I don't. I'm in the mood for take out," he said. "What do you want?"

"Chinese," he answered with me, making me laugh. "What? Leave me alone," I ordered.

"Get whatever you want, babe. I have to be at the firehouse at nine," he reminded me.

I frowned. I hate night shifts, I hardly get any sleep. Plus, the thought of Greg and me alone in the house didn't sound all that good. "Be safe, okay?" I said, leaning against the sink.

"You don't gotta tell me, Brie. I'm not trying to be anyone's hero," he assured me, standing in front of me.

"You already are," I whispered. My eyes were on the floor.

Troy hooked his finger under my chin. "You shouldn't worry so much. You'll get wrinkles," he stated before kissing my cheek and went on his way.

"Does it look like I have wrinkles?" I called after him. "Troy Bolton get back here!"

"'Tonight, you will be on top'," Troy recited from his fortune cookie later that night.

I snorted. "Of what? Tommy?" I questioned, making him jab me in side, tickling me. I took the little slip of paper from his hand. "'of the world. Tonight you will be on top of the world'," I corrected. "You're an idiot," I stated.

"Well, we could change it to in the morning. You will be on top in the morning," he suggested. "I'll be home around six. Come on!" he said when I started to shake my head.

"No," I denied, reading my own. "What a rip off," I mumbled. "'Tonight you will be on top of the world'. You would at least think they'd mix these things up," I mentioned.

Troy laughed. "What did you get, Greg?" he questioned his friend. Greg has stopped with the flirty comments, and staring, for which I am grateful. He's acted.... normal. Like, Nick, or Landon, or one of the other firefighters. It's made me much more relaxed, something I know Troy's noticed.

Greg picked his up from the coffee table. "'Winds change, as should you'," he answered, throwing it back down on the table. "I never get these things. I mean, the only way you'll be on top of the world is if you win the lottery," he said with his mouthful. Ewe, ever heard of chewing?

"I didn't play the lottery," I stated, throwing my fortune down. "Damn."

"If you changed it to the morning, I could make it come true," Troy sing-songed, making me giggle, and Greg shake his head at us while eating some more. I finished eating a little bit ago, it's Greg and Troy who are eating like tonight is the last night in the world.

I smiled a little. "We'll see," I teased.

"What time do you work tonight, Troy?" Greg asked, just as Troy put his plate down.

"Ah, nine, so I'll be leaving here around eight forty five," he told us, and my stomach jumped as I looked toward the clock. It's a little past eight. I stood up. "Where you going?" he wondered, not moving his feet.

I sighed, and tried to step over him, but he stopped me to where I was practically straddling him. "To the bathroom, would you like to come?" I questioned, being sarcastic.

"No thanks, but it was nice of you to ask," he replied, making me give him a weird look. He let me go, and I bypassed the bathroom down there, and went upstairs.

I have an ulterior motive. I grabbed the house phone off the holder, and stared at it. I wanted to call someone, someone I felt completely comfortable around, someone who didn't know Greg, someone who would come over tonight and stay until late without too many questions. My mind instantly went to my brother's. Vince? I would normally prefer an older brother, but Vince is huge compared to me, and is the only one who will fully get why Greg freaks me out.

I dialed his number, and prayed he would answer. He answered on the last ring._ "Yeah?"_

"Is that how you answer your phone?" I asked, starting to pace the bedroom.

_"What? No. I'm in the middle of something. You need something, Lala?"_ he wondered.

I bit my lip. "Is there anyway you can come over tonight, and stay kinda late?" I questioned him.

_"Hold on,"_ he responded, and there was a ruffle, a bang, and a swear word. _"Sorry, I was playing Xbox Live,"_ he apologized. Bisexual or not bisexual, he's still the same old Vince. "_Now, why would you want me to come over to your house, and stay late when you are a newlywed_?" he asked.

"Long story short, one of Troy's Arizona friend's is here, and he makes me feel uncomfortable because of my past. I don't know why he does, he just does. And, Troy has a night shift tonight," I answered quickly. "I already told Troy about the way I feel, and he's talked to Greg, and Greg's stopped, but it's not like Troy can just get out of work, you know?" I went on, rambling. He didn't say anything. "Please, Vinny, pleasssee," I pleaded.

_"Gabi, chill,"_ he cut me off. _"If you really want me there, I'll come,"_ he assured me, and I felt relief._ "I have to call and tell Val we had a thing planned, but I'll come,"_ he added. "_What time does Troy work?"_

I felt bad because he was breaking something off with Val, but Greg will be gone tomorrow, and I can call Val tomorrow on his behalf if she is really pissed. "Nine," I told him.

_"I'll be there around nine thirty, that's the best I can do,"_ he replied. _"I have something to do first."_

"I'll take it. Thank you, thank you, thank you," I quickly agreed.

_"Bye," _he told me in a slight chuckle.

I smiled. "Love you," I said.

He laughed. _"Love you, too,"_ he repeated before we hung up.

I actually went to the bathroom, and fixed up my hair, but before I could leave, Troy came into the bedroom. "There you are, why'd you come up here?" he asked while pulling his shirt over his head.

"I invited Vince over," I answered honestly as he put on a clean work shirt. "Is that okay?"

"If that's what you want, it's fine," Troy told me. "Did Greg bother you at all today, though?" he wondered, now putting his work shoes on.

I shook my head repeatedly. "No, he was fine. You just said you wanted me to feel comfortable, and I have, but I would feel better if my big, strong, protective brother was here," I explained.

"I told you, babe, it's fine," he grunted, pushing his foot into a shoe.

I smiled at him. "It'd be easier to do that if you untied the shoe," I informed him, getting on my knees in front of him. I loosened it, and his foot slid in. I then continued to tie the shoe. "I swear, you're like a seven year old," I muttered under my breath.

Once I was done, he wrapped his hand around my forearm, and brought me up into his lap. "Nah, not seven, fourteen maybe," he said with a shrug.

"You only said that because fourteen is your basketball number," I accused, looping my arms around his neck.

Troy smiled before pecking me on the lips. "Well, it's better than seven," he replied childishly. "What time will Vince be here?"

"Nine thirtyish," I answered, leaning my forehead against his. "I'm gonna miss you," I whispered.

"It's one night, baby," he reminded me. "I'll be here in the morning, and if I'm lucky, my fortune will come true," he added.

I shrugged. "Maybe mine will," I agreed.

"Hell, I'll be happy with either one," he concluded. He turned his head to look at the time. "Alright, let's go," he started, picking me up bridal style.

I squeaked from surprise, but let him carry me out of the room, and down the steps. "You won't be able to do that when I'm pregnant," I stated, straightening my shirt.

Troy grinned, grabbing his keys off the hook. "Watch me," he stated. "Greg, I'm heading out!" he called into the house. Greg got up from the couch, and walked over.

They slapped hands. "Be safe, man," he encouraged, and Troy nodded.

"Always am," Troy responded.

"If you were, you wouldn't have broken your tailbone," I said lowly. Troy gave me a look. "I'll miss you," I repeated.

He took my by the hand, and pulled me against him to kiss me. The world faded away from me as I kissed him, leaving only him, and me, and the fast thumping of my heart. His tongue entered my mouth to touch mine, and fireworks were going off in my stomach. A subtle thrum appeared between my legs, too. "Mm, that's one hell of a goodnight kiss," Troy murmured when we pulled away a little while later. Greg was gone.

"Mm-hm, and if you get home safely, you just might find me wearing something slightly slutty, and ready to make your fortune come true," I confessed.

He smiled like a kid in a candy store.. "Which fortune? Mine or yours?" he questioned.

"I'll make yours come true, if you make mine come true," I suggested.

He kissed me again slowly for a moment. "Deal," he agreed. "I love you," he said against my lips.

"I love you, too," he replied. "Always."

I nodded. "Always," I whispered.

He left a few minutes later after one more bye to Greg, and a couple more kisses to me. I heard Greg in the kitchen, and blew air out of my lips. I went into the living room to begin cleaning up the Chinese food. "You eat a lot more than average girls," Greg stated behind me, and I quickly turned around.

"What? Oh, I know. I have a big family, and lots of brothers, so I guess they rubbed off on me," I explained, picking up a few of the boxes. "Are you done?" I asked him.

He nodded, his hands slipping into his pockets. "Yeah, I'll help with the clean up," he volunteered.

I shook my head. "No, you don't have to do that, you're the guest and all," I insisted, trying to juggle all the boxes myself.

Greg walked up to me, and took a few of them off me. "Exactly, and I'm the reason you ordered so much, and Troy wouldn't even let me pay. It's the least I can do," he argued.

"We probably would have ordered this much, I do eat like a boy," I reminded him, making him smile. I started towards the kitchen with Greg following. "So, you excited to go home tomorrow?" I questioned. "You haven't been home in a year, right?"

"Yeah, it'll be nice to see my parents, and my friends, my little sister," he listed off. "But, it was nice to take off for a year, see new things, meet new people," he went on.

I cleared my throat to think of what else to say. "You're parents are still together?" I wondered, doing the dishes.

"Yep, I have one of the few whose parents still like each other," he answered, and I laughed a little. "Yours aren't, right? You have a half-brother," he said.

"AJ? I don't consider him a half-brother, he's just like any other sibling I have," I replied. "He's going to be a senior in high school this year," I added.

We were silent for a few minutes. "Gabi, I'm sorry about before, well, about the past couple days I've been here," he apologized, making me stop to look at him. "I didn't know you'd be so sensitive about it, it's just who I am, I guess," he told me.

"It just makes me uncomfortable," I said lowly. "I didn't even want to tell Troy, because you're his friend and all, but he made me. He usually does," I admitted.

"I know it pisses off some girls, especially girls in relationships, that's when I stop. I didn't know you were one of those girls," Greg responded.

I crinkled my eyebrows together. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm married, Greg, happily married," I reminded him.

"Well, Tommy does it, so I didn't think it would bother you," he tried to save himself.

"If Tommy jumped of a bridge, would you do it, too?" I asked, getting a little angry now. I wasn't exactly sure why, just was. I dried off my hands.

Greg shook his head. "No, but it's not like you don't put yourself out there," he told me.

I was down right offended now. "What!?" I practically screeched.

"You don't exactly dress like a happily married woman," he stated.

"What does that mean? Happily married women are supposed to dress in old lady pants, and baggy shirts now?" I asked. "Sorry, I didn't get the memo."

Greg shook his head. "Not exactly, but they don't dress like you," he corrected. I was speechless. "So, that makes me think, maybe you want it. You are a little overly friendly," he said. "And, you only told Troy because he was asking questions."

I didn't know what to say. Is he for real? "Are you serious?" I questioned after a moment.

"Have you cheated on him yet, since you got married, I mean. I know you did before. In high school with that one guy, and you had to of when you broke up in college," he stated. I was shocked this time. "Can't think up a lie quick enough?" he wondered.

I tried to form words. "Wha- Are-" I stopped.

He pinned me against the counter, and I leaned as far away from him as I could while trying to push him away. "You already know I think you're gorgeous, and I'm good at a lot of things, Brie," he informed me. "Keeping a secret is only one of them," he whispered, trying to lean in towards me.

"You're also good at being a jackass, and don't call me Brie," I told him, pushing on his chest harder, but he's stronger than me. "Get the hell away from me," I ordered, pushing harder.

Greg chuckled. "Don't resist, baby, I'm bigger than you," he stated the obvious. Everyone is, have you seen me? "I won't tell Troy if you won't, so is the lovable wife routine over yet?" he wondered, pushing himself all the way against me.

"Greg, get away," I pleaded. The situation felt too familiar, and my heart was in my throat. No, not again.

"Really, Gabi, it's getting old," Greg insisted with his lips at my ear.

His hands started to go underneath my shirt. "Stop," I said with tears in my eyes, still trying with all my might to get him away. He was starting to get off balance a little because my whole body was into working at getting him away from me, but I still wasn't strong enough. I knew it, he knew it. I couldn't let this happen again, I can't feel that way again, it'll shatter me again. "No, please," I begged, now focusing on his hands that were on my skin.

"You girls, always trying to play hard to get," he grunted, smashing me against the counter, and I felt pain in my back. It in the back of my mind, I wondered how many times has he done this. Am I the first? For every other female out there, I hoped so. I continued to beg, and plead, and push, but he was overpowering me so easily. One of his hands was locked around both of my wrists as the other was working it's way up my abdomen. My shirt had tore a little, I knew that when I heard it. I finally managed to lodge my knees into his balls, but it wasn't very hard because he had me pinned too tightly, but I knew it aggravated him. "Fuck, I didn't know you liked it rough," Greg said, squishing me further, and I didn't know that that was possible. The pain in my back grew, my worry grew to an unbelievable amount, and I just wanted it all to be over. There was no way I could stop this. There's nothing in reach to hit him with, I don't really think I can move my legs with the pain in my back, and my arms weren't doing any good.

He pushed his lips against mine, and I was disgusted with my face tight. I heard another tear, and knew it was my top again. I was just happy it wasn't my pants. Tears were rolling down my face, and against all odds, even though I knew there was no getting out of this, my arms were still working, and I was still squirming, knowing it wasn't any use.

Then, the door opened. "Gabriella!" Vince called. Vince! Vince, Vince, Vince! Greg stopped, and moved away, causing me to fall to the ground, tears still flowing.

"Vince!" I yelled in a broken crack.

He was in the kitchen in a second. "What the fuck?" he questioned, his eyes blazing, his expression tight.

"Who the hell are you?" Greg had the nerve to ask as I crawled away from him, and over to Vince.

Vince reached out for me, getting me to my feet, and I hugged him. "I'm her brother, bitch, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" he questioned Greg again, holding onto me. He didn't wait for his answer. "Are you okay?" he looked down at me. I didn't have to answer, he already knew; no. He let got of me, and I stood there silently. Vince went over towards Greg, pulled his fist back, and punched Greg in the face. A sickening crack emanated, and Greg flew back against the wall, and in an instant, Vince had him pinned. He is a big boy, especially next to Greg.

"Vinny, no," I ordered, throwing myself at my younger brother, and tugged at his arm. "It doesn't help anything," I said weakly. Beating up Greg meant he stayed here. I wanted him gone, out of my house, out of my sight, away from me. Far away. Arizona wasn't far enough.

"Oh, it helps a whole bunch," Vince disagreed, hitting Greg's body against the wall.

"Dude, I thought she was into it," Greg lied, trying to get Vince away, but he was stronger.

Vince laughed sarcastically. "If you think that's into it, you have problems," he replied.

"VInce, please," I pleaded, tugging on his arm some more.

Vince looked over at me. He saw the fear in my eyes, the hurt, the tears. "You're so lucky I care more about her more than I do about beating your ass," he warned Greg, letting his go. "Get the fuck away from this house, you even look back at it, and the next thing you'll be seeing is hell, because you'll be dead," he threatened, and Greg ran out, the door slamming behind him. I was already back against Vince, hugging him.

"Thank you," I whispered, crying still.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here faster," he replied, hugging me tight.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't like the 'sorry,' I didn't want it. I just sniffled against his chest.

"You have to call Troy, Lala," Vince stated a minute or two later. I pulled away, a silent 'no' coming from my mouth. "You can't keep this from him, Gabi, even if you want to for some odd reason. Either you call him now, or I will. I'm not going to let you do this again," he told me.

I swiped the tears under my eyes. "I can wait until he get out of work, I mean-" I stopped when he started shaking his head.

"No, Gabriella, now," he replied. "You go upstairs, change, I'll go make sure he's gone," he suggested.

I sniffled. "You won't leave, right?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving, at least until Troy gets home. Even then, I think I'll want to stay," he assured me.

He forced me upstairs a few minutes later, alone. I didn't like being alone. I wanted Troy, I wanted him here, with me, making me feel safe. First, I changed into black sweatpants, and Troy's red and white shirt he gave me before college. I put my clothes in the trash, never wanting to wear them again. During all of it, I tried to get the flashes out of my head. The flashes of Greg, what he said, why he thought it was okay, if he was right. Then, my original rape was coming back, that dark night, in the alley, the same feeling I got not moments ago.

I pushed back tears, knowing Vince was right, and I wanted to get telling Troy ever with. He had to know, and he had to know now. You never know where Greg is right now. A shiver and fear ran through me. My eyes looked to the balcony. I ran over to it, locking it, and looked out through the see-through curtain. It looked empty. All the windows were locked, I knew that, Troy locks them when they're closed. I dialed the firehouse, dread filling me. Dan answered. "Dan, h-hi, it's," I stopped to sniffle. "Gabriella. Troy's there right, seeing as you're there," I said.

_"Yeah, he's here, it's been a slow night," _Dan told me. Wish it was the same for me.

I didn't want to talk to Dan, I didn't want to talk to Troy. I wanted to curl up in a ball in cry. I wanted to scrub myself in the shower like I did last time, I wanted to rewind time. My heart constricted. "Ca-can I talk to him?" I questioned.

I knew Dan knew something was up. _"I'll get him, Gab. One sec," _he replied, and he put me on hold.

_"Brie?" _Troy's voice rang through the phone, making my eyes fill. Damn.

"Hey," I greeted, rubbing my eyes, wondering how it came to this. How I almost let it happen again.. I promised myself it wouldn't. I should be stronger, I should have been able to fight him off. This is all my fault. Maybe Greg is right, maybe I asked for it.

There was a noise in the background. _"What's up, babe?" _he asked, his voice uneven. He knew I wasn't calling just to hear his voice and say 'hi' like I did right after we got married.

"I wanted to wait because you're at work, but I can't," I started, feeling weak.. My voice was weak, I looked weak, I am weak.

_"Baby, what's wrong? Is it Greg?" _he questioned me.

I let out a breath. "Are you alone? Can you go somewhere so you are?" I wondered.

_"I am alone, and you're scaring me. What happened?" _he demanded.

I closed my eyes. "Yes, it's Greg," I answered, fighting to keep the tears in. They need to stay in. The second I start again, I'm a goner. And, when that happens, I want Troy here. I just want to feel safe again. "A-After you left, he- he," I tried. Troy stayed quiet. Attacked me? Hurt me? "He forced himself on me," I finally finished.

_"What? Are you okay? Where is he?" _Troy asked, his voice went from caring and soft, to hard in one sentence.

"I'm- I'm." How do I explain it? "Vince walked in, and punched him, then threw him out," I offered.

Troy was quiet for only a second. _"I'm coming home," _he stated.

That was what I wanted. "You can't, you can't just leave," I reminded him.

_"The fuck if I can't," _he replied. _"I'm gonna say a word or two to Dan, then I'm coming home. Tell Vince not to leave," _he informed me.

"Troy, don't tell anybody. Please," I pleaded, biting my lip, wondering how in God's name I am making it through this conversation.

_"I won't, I'll be home in under ten minutes, I promise. I love you," _he responded.

I nodded, biting my lip. "I love you, too," I murmured back, and the line went dead. Two minutes later, I was creeping down the steps, wondering where Vince is, because I didn't see or hear him. "Vin?" I said aloud in a normal voice that cracked.

"I'm right here," he answered back immediately, making me jump and fill with relief. I finished my way down the steps, and he met me there. "What'd he say?" he wondered.

I ran hand through my hair, wanting this night to be over, or never to have happened. I wanted the latter more, much, much more. "He's coming home," I replied in a soft voice just above a whisper.

Vince wrapped his arms around my shoulders to hug me. "Come on, let's sit while we wait," he suggested lamely, and brought me over to the couch. He sat me down, and put a blanket over me. I sat like a statue, I didn't feel safe, and I really wanted a shower. I sniffled and brought the blanket closer around me. "How did it happen, Gab?" he asked a minute later.

I shrugged, my eyes watering. "I don't know," I squeaked, not wanting to tell him all about it. I didn't want to talk about it.

He seemed to accept it. "You have to call the cops," he stated a moment after.

I turned to him. "No. No, I don't," I disagreed.

"Gabriel-"

"No," I cut him off. "I'm not, and you won't either. He didn't even do anything," I said.

Vince scoffed. "He didn't do anything? He ripped your shirt almost all the way off, you have bruises forming on your arms, I found you on the floor," he reminded me. I looked down, I didn't have bruises, but I did have red marks, and I knew that he squeezed hard enough to wear I would have bruises. My back was killing me, too, from the counter digging into me. "You have to report it this time," he concluded.

"He didn't ra- he didn't do it, Vince, there is nothing to report," I insisted. "He's gone, Vince, and Troy is on his way back, it's over," I told him.

He shook his head. "Maybe the attack itself is over, but this isn't. You're going to carry this around with you," he informed me.

"Do you seriously think that I don't know that?" I asked in a whisper, wanting Troy more than anything. I wanted him here with me, holding me, telling me he loves me, and that everything Greg said is wrong. Is it wrong? Do I dress like slut? I didn't think so, but looking back, I don't know. Am I overly friendly? I don't know anything anymore. "I'm sorry I'm burdening you with all of this, Vince," I added.

"Don't say that, Gabi. Do you have any idea how happy I am that you called?" he questioned. "I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier," he repeated himself.

I ran a hand through my hair. "It's not your fault, you got here when you could," I told him. "You got here before he could do anything really bad," I said, closing my eyes while I got a rape flashback. I had locked those memories away a long time ago. I didn't exactly want to remember them. They were fighting to get loose now, though, and I didn't have it in me to fight.

Vince didn't say anything else because the front door opened, and my heart knew it was Troy. I ran from the couch to the dining room where Troy met me in a tight hug. I was hugging him so hard he had to have trouble breathing. "I'm so sorry, baby," he whispered in my hear, holding me, and I felt safe. I felt totally safe, and secure. I didn't like the sorry, though. I didn't want it, I didn't need it, it's not his fault.

I didn't say anything, though, because I was just focused on him holding me.

"What happened?" he questioned, pulling away an inch or three so he could look at me. I didn't say anything again, not wanting to tell. I just rested my forehead on his lips, and he kissed it before I nuzzled his chest again.

"She didn't tell me," Vince said from behind me. Troy must have looked at him for an answer. "When I got here, she yelled for me, and he had her in the kitchen. Her shirt was all tore up, and she was on the floor, crying," he told him.

Troy swore under his breath, and somehow I buried further into him. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault," he murmured in my ear.

"It's not," I replied, speaking for the first time since he got here. "It's not, it's- I don't blame you, Troy, so don't blame yourself," I ordered. I really don't blame him, in any way. Yes, Greg is here because of him, but it's not like he knew. I told him what I felt, he did what he thought was best, talk to Greg. Maybe this all wouldn't have happened if I hadn't got into that little fight with him, and just got pissed, and walked away, up to my room, and locked the door. I don't blame Troy.

"I told her we had to call the cops," Vince spoke up.

"No," I said again, and turned my head to look at him. "We're not, there is nothing to say."

Troy cupped my cheek. "Gabriella, we have to-"

I shook my head. "No. No, Troy. If you do, I won't tell them anything," I stated. "I don't want to talk to them, it's over, he's gone. I just want to be with you," I told him. "Please," I whispered.

I knew he was cracking. He knew I was serious when I said that I wouldn't talk to the cops. "If you won't let me call the cops, I'm going to go find him," Troy informed me.

"No, why?" I asked, grabbing onto his shirt. He gave a look. "Troy, I don't want you to leave, and I don't want you to call the cops. Please, can't we just stay here and-" I stopped, not knowing what to say. And what?

"Gabriella, I'm not going to just do nothing. If you won't want to talk to the cops, I'm going to go find him. He isn't going to get away with this. It's bad enough whoever raped you got away with it the first time," he told me.

I didn't know what to do. I really didn't want to get the cops involved, but I didn't want Troy to leave me either. "That's not fair," I mumbled, trying to ignore the throb on my back.

"This isn't fair," he agreed, linking his hands through mine. "It's not fair to you at all, but you have to chose what you want," he told me.

"I'll stay with Gabriella when you go out to find him," Vince volunteered from behind me.

Troy looked behind me, and nodded slightly, then down to me. "I don't want to talk to the police," I finally managed, and Troy nodded again. A couple minutes after Troy told Vince to grab Greg's shit (in those words), Troy was going to change, and I didn't want him out of my sight, so I went with him. I didn't want to be left downstairs, either. As soon as we were in the bedroom, I was hugging him just as tightly as I was when he first got here. "How long are you going to be gone?" I asked him.

"I don't know. It depends on how long it takes to find him. I'm not going to let him get away with this," he repeated. "But, the sooner I leave, the sooner I'll be back," he said

I let go of him, and he kissed me on the forehead before beginning to change. I leaned against our bed with my arms wrapped around myself. He put on jeans, a black t-shirt, and black sneakers. He reached for my hand when he was done, and I instantly took it. I didn't move when he went to start walking. "I don't want you to go alone," I admitted. "I don't want you to go at all."

"It's this or the police," he reminded me. I stayed quiet. "I'll stop by the apartment building and grab Chad," he offered after looking at me for a moment. "I won't tell him what we're doing, or why we're doing it, I'll just tell him I have to," he said before I could tell him not to tell Chad.

We went back down stairs, and Vince told Troy he already put Greg's bag in his car. It's not like we wanted to give it back to him, we just didn't want it in our house anymore. "I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here with me," I muttered to Troy next to the door right before he was going to leave.

"I want to stay here with you," he responded, pushing hair behind my ear. "But, I have to do this," he finished. I blinked back the tears. I didn't want him to leave, I wanted to stay feeling safe. I want a lot of things right now. "I'll be back soon," he promised.

I nodded while sniffling and looking down. "'Kay," I whispered.

He hooked a curled finger under my chin. "I'm not sure if I should be glad or worried by the way you're handling this," he confessed.

"Glad?" I wondered, looking into his eyes.

"You're letting me in," he explained, pulling me close. "Right from the start," he added. Am I? I haven't even told him exactly what happened. I haven't told him how I feel, that I'm wondering if what Greg said is right, if this is all my fault. "Then again, you haven't told me anything," he mumbled. There you go.

I moved his hand to my cheek. "Can you just go and come back?" I asked, leaning into his hand. "I want you back here," I told him.

He nodded. "I love you," he said as he hugged me.

"I love you, too," I replied, taking one last whiff of him. He was gone a minute or two later, leaving me sad, and not safe anymore. "Vince!" I called out. "I'm going to take a shower."

* * *

**Here it is. Sorry for the wait.**

**This is the shortest chapter yet. Sorry about the shortness.**

**Eh, I like most of it, not the end. I couldn't get it right. Sorry about that, too. **

**Tell me what you all think. **

**Whether Greg was the rapist or not will be known only by me... for now, maybe.**

**-- Kayleigh**


	7. Breaking Free

**Thanks for the reviews. I love them, even the critiques. They are always needed. Thanks so much.**

**For many reasons, I didn't reveal if Greg was the rapist or not. I'm not going to tell you if Greg will pop up later in the story or not, because I am getting an idea for it.  
If you want to know yourself if Greg is rapist, think about this: I am trying to make this story as realistic as I can, and Greg is gone for now (eh, kinda). So do you think he is?  
I'm not confirming anything.**

**Oh, and you won't see Troy rough Greg up because this is G's POV remember? She didn't go.**

**Review please.**

**Named Breaking Free after HSM1, by Zac Efron, and Vanessa Hudgens**

**

* * *

**

A little after Troy left, it starting raining. It didn't start thundering until after he got back. He was gone for a little over an hour and a half. I didn't ask what happened, I kind of knew because his hands were all ripped up. I briefly wondered how he found him, what he said, and what Greg said to him. I also wondered what Chad thought.

"Hey," Troy said from behind me to get my attention. I didn't turn from the back door, and just continued to look out at the ran, and flashing sky. I felt him behind me. "Come on, let's move away from the window, it's starting to get bad out there," he suggested, one of his warm hands encasing mine. He walked over to the couch, bringing me with him. He sat me down, and like Vince, put the blanket over me. It didn't bother me as much when Troy did it, though. I did feel cold. I rested my body against Troy's, burying myself against him. Troy's always warm. Always.

We didn't say anything for a few minutes, he just held me. His hand moved through my hair repeatedly, it felt nice.

"We have to talk at some point, you know," he murmured in my ear, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Not yet," I replied, opening my eyes just as a thunderclap was heard. "This is all I want to do right now," I whispered, holding him tighter.

He took in a dead breath before speaking. "Gabriella, I understand that, but I need to know what happened," he responded, pressing his lips to my temple. I merely shook my head against his chest. "Gabriella," he said a moment later.

"What?" I asked, pulling away only enough so I could look him in the eye. "I don't want to talk, okay?" I stated.

"No, it's not okay," he informed me, and I looked at him with disbelief in my eyes. "I need to know what he said, what he did, I need to know what went on after I left, all of it," he insisted.

I let go of him, and ran a hand through my slightly damp hair. I was in the shower for almost an hour after Troy left. My skin is a little sensitive in certain areas right now. "Well, what did he tell you when you went after him like a pissed off teenager?" I questioned.

"I told you, either we were going to call the cops, or I was going to get him, you chose," he reminded me. "I can't even tell you what he said, because I didn't hear any of it. You think I was going to listen to him after whatever he did to you?" he rehtorically asked. "And, in case you wanted to know, if Chad hadn't pulled me away, I would have killed him," he added.

I buried my face in my hands. "I didn't want to know," I whispered. I felt his hand on my back, and it made me flinch.

"It's just me, baby," he assured me, lifting me to in between his legs.

"I know, that's not why I did it," I admitted, looking into his eyes. I was thankful that I took Advil after my shower right then.

Troy took the hint, and lifted up the back of my shirt, well technically, his shirt. It would be bruised tomorrow, but right now, it was red, and sore. He swore under his breath, and his hand covered it gently. It made me sit up straight. "What did he do to you?" he asked simply, resting his head against mine.

I sniffled. "He-He just pinned me against the counter," I answered easily, snuggling into him.

"_That_ is from the counter?" he questioned, and I nodded. "Anything else physical that I should know about?" he wondered. "Other than your arms."

I let out a breath before lifting up the front of my shirt slowly. There was a red scratch that I didn't even feel at the time on my stomach. "That's it," I told him, biting my lip nervously.

Troy wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. "I'm so sorry," he croaked in my ear, and I wrapped my arms around him.

"It's not your fault," I replied, buring my face into the crook of his neck.

"What else happened?" Troy asked, his hand in my hair.

I shook my head. "Can we just sleep?" I wondered. "I want to go to sleep. I want this day to be over. Please?" I whispered with pleading eyes.

"This is so not a good time for me to give you whatever you want," he mumbled, cupping my cheek. "Brie, we have to talk about this, we have to work through it," he reminded me. "We can't-"

"I want to go to sleep," I stated in a hard voice. I stood up. "You can come, or stay down here, but I would rather you come," I told him, walking away while letting the blanket fall to the ground. I got into bed after looking over my body one more time, and sighed when Troy didn't come after me. I knew I couldn't sleep without him there, if I could sleep at all.

He came up five minutes later, taking his shirt off in the process. "I made sure everything was locked and turned off," he answered my unasked question.

"Vince already did that," I said, turning on my nightstand light as he hit the main light off.

"I wanted to double check," he informed me, sliding into bed with me. "So," he started as he turned on the t.v., then reached over to turn my light off. "We'll keep the t.v. on all night," he told me.

I nodded silently, and turned over. He followed my lead, wrapping his arm around me. I thought I wanted to go to sleep before, but staring at the clock as each slow minute went by, I realized all I wanted was to have morning come. I couldn't sleep. I didn't even fall asleep to Troy rubbing circles on my stomach or back. I didn't fall asleep to the sound of his heart beat. I didn't fall asleep to his even breaths when he finally fell asleep, even though I knew he wanted to stay awake until I drifted off. I didn't fall asleep to his subtle snoring, which usually lulls me to sleep.

Last thing I knew, it was four in the morning, and that was when I finally succumbed.

_I was scared, and immobile. Greg's face with the biggest thing I could see. It was my main focus. His face was ridgid, and hard, containing no kindness whatsoever. _

_"This is all your fault," he taunted, holding my arms at my side, but somehow had another pair what were running all over my body. I was disgusted. "You led me on," he stated._

_I shook my head, trying to get out of his hold. "No," I disagreed. "I love Troy," I stated. _

_My clothes changed into what I wore to the club, only I was wearing those leather pants Troy was talking about. My top was smaller, too, with holes in it. "You asked for this," he said to me. _

_"No," I repeated as he tared at my clothing, ripping it off. "You're looking at it all wrong!" I exclaimed. _

_"Looking at what?" Greg questioned, and suddenly my pants were gone, leaving me in underwear. "The fact that you're a slut?" he asked. "No wonder you got raped the first time. You're a whore, and you're just getting treated like a whore," he told me, his mouth near my ear, making me shiver. _

_We fell back onto a bed that had appeared behind me. All I was wearing was a bra and underwear. "Stop, please," I pleaded, hating the feeling of his hands on me, his lips on my skin, his body above mine. _

_"No, this is how it should be," Greg told me before plunging into me._

I woke with a start, my eyes opening, and my neck sore from snapping up straight. I looked over at the clock, and saw that it was seven in the morning. I groaned lightly so I wouldn't wake Troy. Three hours of sleep? Of crappy sleep? Come on! I shimmied out of bed slowly so I wouldn't wake Troy. I went over to the balcony and looked out over the backyard.

The sun had risen, and I could see it just over the trees. It was a new day, and truthfully, I felt better. I felt better knowing that today I wasn't almost-raped. That was yesterday. Today was new, but I still felt violated. I felt horrible, like this all could have been avoided if I didn't tell Troy, no confrontation would have been needed. Then again, if I didn't tell Troy, who knows what would have happened? There were so many unanswered questions. All of them don't matter. It didn't happen. Greg was stopped, even if I wasn't strong enough, Vince was. It's over, Greg is gone, and I've still only been with three guys (two willingly).

I turned back to Troy, and saw him still asleep. I decided to shower, knowing I wouldn't get anymore sleep. After my shower, I inspected myself in the mirror. That bruise was forming, it was a blueish purple, and looked really bad. My scratch wasn't as puffed up as last night, and I knew it would heal soon. My arm bruises were a faint blue, and I hoped would be gone quickly. I dressed in a black velvety sweatsuit with a white t-shirt underneath. I put my messy wet hair up in a bun so I didn't have to deal with it.

When I came out of the bathroom, Troy was still asleep, and I saw that it was about eight. I looked like crap. I had bags under my eyes, my eyes were puffy from crying yesterday, my skin appeared to be whiter, and I don't like looking white, I'm Mexican, I'm natrually tan, and I like it that way. I was also jumpy as hell. On the way down the steps, I heard Minnie running across the floor so she could greet me, and I flew into the air like she was an attacker. I picked her up, wincing at he back pain, and held her close.

"Hi, kitty. You're hungry, huh?" I questioned, and she purred against me. I fed her, and started to make coffee, lots of coffee. While the coffee, um, dripped, I stood in the kitchen. I heard Minnie eating, birds chirping outside, but I was looking at the place Greg had me pinned yesterday. It looked dirty; tainted. I went underneath the sink, and pulled out the cleaning products. I'm in the mood for cleaning. Troy came downstairs in pajama pants and a wifebeater about two hours later, and I was finishing up the kitchen, cleaning the sink to be exact. Yes, I clean the sink. I looked over him when he leaned against the entryway. "Morning," I greeted, using the hose to wash out the sink.

"Morning," he replied, his voice laced with sleep. I guessed he literally just woke up a few moments ago, threw clothes on, and came looking for me.

I took off my big yellow cleaning gloves, and leaned against the counter. "I just made a fresh pot of coffee," I informed him, throwing the gloves in the sink.

He nodded. "I noticed. How many have you drank this morning?" he wondered, giving me a look.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I was just in the mood for coffee this morning. I love coffee, you know that," I replied, going over to the pot to pour myself another cup in the mug that had been deemed mine after Troy bought it for me.

"How long have you been up?" he questioned, moving to stand in front of me while I sipped the drink. "And, how long did you sleep?"

"Someone is curious this morning," I mumbled, putting my mug down. I got up on my tiptoes and kissed him. It shocked him. "What? I can't kiss my husband now?" I asked him. "You shouldn't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles," I stated before grabbing the Pledge, along with the Windex, and left the kitchen. I remembered that he said that yesterday. Yesterday. Don't think about that. Get back in denial mode. It's better there. I started to wipe down the dining room table, and felt Troy's eyes on me. "You know," I started, turning to look back at him over the bar. "If you take a picture, it will last longer," I informed him, then went back to the table.

"I know what you're doing," Troy commented, now standing in front of the bar.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's called cleaning, and we don't do it nearly enough. Do you know how much hair I found on the kitchen floor?" I asked him, grabbing the Swifter from the top of the basement steps.

I was about to sweep the hardwood floor, but Mr. Moodypants wouldn't have that. He grabbed the handle mid-reach. "No, you're avoiding," he corrected, pulling the Swifter out of my hands. "I let you do it last night because I knew you were hurting, and I knew you needed sleep, I'm not going to let you do this today," he told me.

I sighed. "Troy, I'm just cleaning," I assured him. "Yesteday... yesterday didn't happen. Vince came, and everything is okay. I was shocked yesterday, but I'm fine," I lied. I reached for the Swifter. "Now, can I get back to cleaning while you go shower?" I asked.

Troy leaned it against the wall before resting his hands on my forearms. "No, you can't," he responded. "I've known you for about eight years, Gabriella, and we've been together for almost six," he reminded me. "I know you better than you know yourself, and this little 'I'm fine' charade isn't getting past me," he told me.

"But, I am!" I insisted, crossing my arms.

"But, you aren't," he said. "You didn't sleep last night. I didn't fall asleep on accident until after two thirty, and you've had enough time this morning to shower, and clean the whole kitchen to where it's nicer now than it was when we moved in," he told me. Oh, it is not. "The fact that you're cleaning is enough for me to know that something is wrong, and I know exactly what is wrong," he went on. "And, I'm going to make you deal with it, I don't care what you want," he finished.

I pulled away from his grip. "I am fine," I repeated. "Maybe it's you who is not," I said with a shrug. "I did get sleep last night, maybe not as much as you, but I did. I need you for a lot of things, Troy, I'll admit that. In fact, I need you for almost everything, and I'm okay with that. Not with this, though. I've been through this before. I know how I feel, and I feel fine. If you don't, you can talk to me about it, or you can deal with it. Keep that, I'll clean something else," I said, and went into the living room.

Troy didn't come into the living room after me, and I figured he went into the shower. My phone went off ten minutes later, making me jump, then curse myself.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at the caller ID.

_"Ella, hey," _Chad greeted, not sounding like himself.

I stopped alphebetizing the DVD's that Tommy messed up for the fun of it.. "Hey, Chad, what's up?" I questioned, noticing that the disc for _Star Wars_ wasn't in it, and started looking through all the cases.

_"Nothing. I just called to see how you were," _he told me, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine, Chad, how are you?" I asked him, finally finding it in _My Best Friend's Girl_ and cursed Tommy. He loves that movie.

_"I'm alright," _he answered. "_It's just..."_ he trailed off.

I starting sorting DVD's now. "It's just what?" I questioned.

_"What happened last night?" _Chad wondered. _"I've never seen Troy like that, Gabriella, ever. And, I've known him all my life," _he reminded me. _"What did Greg do that had to do with you that made Troy act like that? I mean, Greg is Troy's friend, we all liked him," _he went on.

I stopped. "How did Troy act?" I asked curiously. I know what Troy told me, but I don't know what really happened. "What happened?"

_"Troy didn't tell you?" _he responded.

"Not exactly, can you?" I asked, looking down at my wedding ring I love.

_"Well, Troy came and got me at the apartment building. He said he needed to find Greg, and he couldn't say why. He was pissed. We looked around at all the places Greg knew around town, but couldn't find him. I told him I would call him, maybe he would answer. Troy told me to do it, so I did. Greg said he was at the bus station, so we went there. I got Greg to come outside, and Troy went after him. He messed up him bad, Ella. If I didn't pull him away, I don't know what Troy would have done to him. What the hell happened?" _Chad asked again.

I cleared my throat. "Do me a favor, Chaddy, don't tell anyone about last night. Not even Taylor if you haven't already," I said. "I gotta go, love you, bye," I added and hung up. I dropped the phone onto the carpet, and ran my hands over my face.

I just want to get past this. Why is it so hard? Greg didn't do it, Vince came in. Everything he said is wrong. Isn't it? Troy is the only man in my life, always will be. I don't dress like a slut, at least I thought I didn't- no, you don't. Do I? Have you seen my lingerie drawer? I had to make it two drawers, now, actually. That doesn't matter, the only one who sees it is Troy. My clothes, my clothes are a little on the revealing side, but- no, no but, you're not a slut. And, whatever you wear, you wear for Troy. You shouldn't be ashamed of yourself. Ugh. I don't know anymore! I have all these doubts now.

I heard footsteps on the stairs, and quickly picked up some DVD's to continue to alphabetize. "So, I guess the dining room is done?" Troy asked from behind me, and I turned to see him standing there with his hands in his pockets.

I shook my head. "Not really," I replied in a low voice, then cleared my throat. "I'll finish that after I finish in here," I told him.

"Well, the only good thing about this is that our house will be cleaner than it ever has been," he mentioned, coming up to me to sit down. "Do you still feel safe here?" he asked me, picking up a few DVD's to help.

I stopped, and looked over at him. He was looking back. "Yeah," I answered in a firm voice. I looked around. I do. "I'm just jumpy now," I told him truthfully. "And, if you're not here, I don't feel as safe."

"You've always been jumpy," he informed me, resting a hand on one of my knees. "Ever since your rape, I mean. In high school, I used to sneak up on you for fun, but not anymore. I did right after we got back together, then I realized it really did scare you, so I stopped. I still do, sometimes, but it's always on accident," he explained.

I wetted my lips. "I didn't know that," I whispered.

He nodded. "I know you still dream about it, too," he added. "I've never said anything because there is nothing to say. You can't control your dreams, and you're about as past it as you can be after something like that. Plus, you don't dream about it regularly, just once in a while. And, when you do, I just pull you closer to me, and you go back to sleep."

I took in a deep breath. "I've never told you this, but after I slept with Robbie, I had nightmares for days. They were always about my rape. Then, after we made love since our break up, I slept just fine. Well, I was pissed at myself for leaving you," I confessed. "Baby, whatever I'm feeling, it doesn't have to do with you. We could go have sex right now-"

"I don't want that, Brie," Troy cut me off. "Sex is one of the furthest things from my mind right now. I want you to feel better. I want you to be comfortable. I want you to be okay, that's all I want," he told me. "You're the only thing in my life I absolutely need. I don't need my job, or the house, if we lived in the shack in the woods, I would be happy. Well, a bathroom wouldn't hurt," he commented, making me laugh. "There it is. I haven't seen you smile in what feels like forever."

My gaze moved to the DVD's in a pile on the middle of the floor. "I'm thirsty. You thirsty? I'm gonna go get a drink," I said, and got up. I picked up my mug on the bar on the way into the kitchen. As soon as I walked in, I was startled by Minnie, on the counter, where she isn't allowed or supposed to be. It made me gasp, and drop my cup, effectively breaking it. Minnie got scared, too, probably because she was caught, and ran away. "Dammit," I swore, and bent down to try and pick up the shards.

"What happened?" Troy questioned from behind me, and I looked back at him.

"I'm sorry," I quickly apologized before going back to cleaning up the glass. "Minnie scared me, and I dropped it, and-"

Troy bent down next to me, and layed a hand on my back. "Hey, it's okay," he assured me. "It's just a mug," he reminded me, taking the glass from my hands, and I moved onto my butt.

"But you gave it to me," I said, hugging my legs to my chest. "I keep everything you give me. Presents, rings, necklaces, everything, I broke this," I explained.

He looked up at me. "It's just as mug," he repeated with a shrug. "It's not like it was a big present. We were at the mall, and it was on sale in the main lobby, remember? You thought it was cute, so I bought it. It was only, like, five bucks," he told me. "I can get you another one. Plus, you didn't mean to break it, Minnie scared you."

Everything is starting to scare me. I nodded, and evened out my breathing. My finger felt wet, so I held it up. There was blood. "Oh, I cut my finger," I mumbled, holding it away from my body. I went to stand up, but Troy stopped me.

"Wait, there's little peices of glass everywhere, and you're not wearing shoes," he stated, picking me up, and set me on the counter next to the sink. We wiped my finger off, and cleaned it up, then put the band-aid on it. "There," he muttered, reaching for the broom that was in between the counter, and the fridge. He swept up all the glass, and made sure it was all gone. Once he said he was down, I hoped down onto the floor, looking at my finger. "What's up?" he questioned, his hand reaching for mine.

"I didn't even feel it," I answered, wiggling my hand out of his to show my finger to him again.

"It's alright. I don't feel bruises I get at work sometimes, too," he told me, tilting my head up to look at him. "What's going on in your head, baby?" he asked me.

"What isn't?" I replied, sighing. "What's wrong with me, Troy?" I wondered aloud. "I'm fine, then I'm not. I'm up, and I'm down. This sucks," I told him.

He cupped my cheeks. "Nothing is wrong with you, and this does suck," he agreed. "And, you feel what you feel, you can't control it," he added as my stomach growled. I didn't eat this morning. I don't feel hungry, but I guess I am. "Obviously, you feel hungry," he finished. I couldn't help but smile a little. "You're hungry, I'm hungry, let's go get McDonald's. We'll bring it back here to eat," he suggested.

I nodded. "Okay," I agreed, making him smile a little, too.

An hour later, we both had eaten our McDonald's meals, and were lazing on the couch. I was firmly pressed against his side, my head resting on his shoulder, and trying to relax. "You ready to talk yet?" he asked me, kissing my hair.

I shook my head a little. "No. I'm tired," I whispered against his neck, my eyes slowly closing.

"How long did you sleep last night?" he questioned, moving his body so I could rest more comfortably.

I shrugged the best I could. "Three hours, a little less, actually," I mumbled sleepily.

He groaned something. "Go to sleep, Brie," he coaxed, moving me so I was horizontal, and so was he. "You need it," he said softly against my ear.

"Troy," I murmured, my eyes still closed as I spoke. "I'll be normal again, right?" I wondered in a low voice. His hand was repeatedly running over the hair around my ear, lulling me to sleep.

He cleared his throat. "You are normal," he stated right before I drifted off.

_I was in the house, and I was missing something. I wasn't sure what, but I knew I had to find it. I tore through drawers, ripping everything out, and knew whatever it was, it wasn't in there. _

_I needed to find it, I yearned for it. I went into the living room, where a picture caught my eye on the wall. It was supposed to be a picture of Troy and me, right after we got back together, our arms wrapped around each other while smiling widely. But, it wasn't. It was me and Greg, in the same position, and we didn't look right. It didn't feel right. _

_Then, in my peripheral vision, I saw something. It was on the coffee table, sparkling. When I turned to it, it glowed brighter. It was a bright, pure shine, and I knew that where that light was, was the thing I yearned for. I ran to it, but it kept getting farther away._

_When I finally reached it, the glowing stopped. It was a ring. A wedding ring. Before I could pick it up, someone else did. I looked up._

_Greg._

_"I want that," I told him, holding my hand out to me. _

_He shrugged, holding it up between his thumb and pointer finger. "Why? You don't need it," he replied. _

_"I want it," I said again, reaching for it, but he pulled it back. _

_"It's not yours," he informed me, then dropped it. _

_I gasped, but another hand appeared, catching it. The hand belonged to someone. Troy. "Troy," I smiled, but he didn't smile back. "What's wrong?" _

_He scoffed. "What's wrong?" he questioned. "You cheated on me, Gabriella!" he exclaimed, and Greg nodded. "With Robbie, with Greg, it's why you broke up with me while you were at college," he told me._

_I shook my head. "No, it's not true!" I insisted._

_"I can't believe I actually believed that bullshit story about a rape. Please," he said with disgust on his face. "You ask for it. The way you dress, that way you act, the way you look. It's all because of you," he stated. "Greg only took what you offered him," he went on. "You little whore!" _

_I shook my head, tears in my eyes. "No, I love you! I only want to be with you!" I promised, reaching for Troy, and saw that the wedding ring was his. _

"Brie, baby," a nice voice was saying. "Gabriella, wake up," it told me. "Come on, babe," he said.

I opened my eyes. Troy. "Troy," I breathed, sitting up.

"Yeah. I only woke you up because I was worried. You kept saying 'no,'" he informed me. "What did you dream about?" he asked, knowing me well.

He was kneeling beside me, next to the couch. My shoes were now off, and a blanket was on me. It was hot. I grabbed his hand, and saw that his wedding ring was where it was supposed to be. "It's still there," I said to myself. I saw that he was looking at me strangely. "How long was I out?" I questioned.

"Almost five hours," he answered, and my eyes widened. "Yep. Our mom's called. I told them you were sick, and asleep, so you couldn't talk. Your mom wants you to call her, but I told her it would probably be tomorrow. I guess I don't have to ask how you slept," he said, pushing my haystack of hair behind my ear.

I leaned into his hand. "No, it was okay. I dream a lot, you know that," I replied, kissing his thumb. I, then proceeded to stretch, and winced at the pain in my back.

"Does it hurt?" he questioned me, and I knew exactly what he meant.

I nodded. "A little," I answered truthfully. "It'll heal eventually," I assured him.

"_You'll_ heal eventually. All of you," he corrected. I bit my lip, and reached up to move hair away from my face. My real Troy could never say the things dream Troy said, even if he wanted to. "Can I see it?" he wondered once my hand dropped.

"If you really want to," I responded, and he nodded. I flipped over so he could see my back. He climbed on top of me, so his knees were on either side of my legs. He lifted up my shirts, and didn't say anything for a moment. I wondered if it got worse since I last saw it this morning. Probably, it has been about twelve hours. It's already five o'clock. His hand ran across it, and I felt his lips pressed against my back. For some reason, it felt good, it made me feel better. He kissed all along the border of the bruise.

I assumed when he was finished, and flipped back over. There was an immense sadness in his eyes. I knew why. I've been wondering when it would come up, even after what I told him last night. "I'm sorry, Brie," he murmured.

I laced his hand through mine. "I don't blame you, Troy," I replied. "I don't. At all," I stated, tugging on it.

"You feel what you feel, whatever the hell that is because you haven't told me, and I feel what I feel," he informed me. "Greg was here because he was my friend, if he hadn't come, none of this would have happened, you have to see that," he insisted.

I sat up. "He was your friend," I repeated. "But, he isn't your friend now. You knew who he was, not who he became, you can't help that you didn't know what a creep he is," I told him. "I guess you're right though, he was here to see you," I went on, Troy closed his eyes in hurt. I felt bad, and cupped his cheek. "But, you didn't know he would do it, Troy, if you did, you would have sent him packing the first day. You can't blame yourself for what you can't control," I went on, and he opened his eyes. I couldn't help but think what I could have controlled. The way I dressed, my actions, I can blame myself, it's not right for him to.

"You're everything to me, Brie," Troy murmured while looking into my eyes. "Everything. And, to see you like this hurts so much," he confessed. "A part of me, a small part, is kinda happy I didn't see you after the first time around, it would have killed me," he admitted. "How sick is that?"

He rested his forehead against mine. "It's okay," I responded softly. I didn't want him to see me like that either, it's one of the reasons I called him. I knew he could come out to help me, but I didn't want him to see it. "You're everything to me, too, Troy," I whispered, running my hands up his back soothingly. At least we're talking about his issues about this, it's better than nothing. "And, I don't blame you."

"I don't care about me right now, Gabriella," Troy replied honestly, one of his hands coming up to cup my cheek loosely. "We need to talk about you. You're a mess," he said oh-so-nicely. My eyes lowered. "Baby, you are. You're not sleeping well, you're not hungry, you're moody, and that's expected," he told me. "But, if we want to get passed this, you have to open up," he finished.

I bit my lip. "It's not that I don't want to, it's that I can't," I informed him, grabbing onto his shirt. He gave me a look. "Alright, it's both," I confessed.

"I get that, baby, but I need you to open up," he responded as the front door opened, and I pressed myself towards Troy more.

He didn't seem alarmed. "Hey- whoa, why do I always walk in at the wrong moment?" Tommy questioned, and whined like a puppy. I looked back at him, and his eyes were wide. I realized that my shirt had rode up, and he could see my back.

I straightened myself out, and pulled down my shirt, while looking at Troy with a scared expression. He merely kissed my forehead before getting off me, and grabbed onto Tommy to pull him out of the house. I could hear them talking. "Did you see that thing? What happened to her?" Tommy asked as Troy pushed him out.

"Don't worry about it, I can handle it," Troy assured him. "And, don't even ask if it was me, because you know better than that," he added.

The front door opened again. "It's why you left last night, something happened," Tommy stated. "Troy-"

"Yes, Tommy it is the reason I left last night, but tell everyone you know that Gabriella is sick, and I needed to be with her. What you saw can't leave the house, okay?" Troy asked.

Tommy was quiet for a moment. "Greg," he pieced together.

Troy was quiet for a moment, too. "I handled it, Tommy, just like I can handle this," he told him. "You might not understand this, Tommy, because you're not in love with Kara yet, but I can handle this. Taking care of Gabriella is like breathing, and she's stronger than you think. I won't be at work tomorrow, I already talked to Dan," he said, and I layed back down on the couch, pulling the blanket over me.

"Tell her I- Tell her I'm here, okay?" Tommy said in a low voice.

"She knows," Troy confirmed. "I'll call you." He closed the door a minute after that. I closed my eyes, and pretended to be asleep when he came back into the living room. I knew it was stretch, and I know he probably didn't believe it, but I didn't want to talk. He pulled the blanket up further around me, and made sure it was covering my bare feet. He pressed a kisses to my cheeks, forehead, and one on my lips. "I love you, baby. Always," he murmured.

I didn't expect to actually fall asleep after that seeing as I didn't feel tired, but I did. I woke a little later, and Troy wasn't with me. It wasn't dark out, but it wasn't bright either. I sat up, and got onto my feet. Troy was in the dining room, reading something with the light on above him. As I approached, he looked up.

"Hey," he greeted, scooting his chair back, and held out his hand for me. I took it, and he pulled me into his lap.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "What are you doing?" I asked, resting against him.

"Well, we installed the alarm system, but we never got around to turning it on, or actually using it, so I read the manual," he answered, holding me close.

"You read the whole thing?" I questioned, and thought about taking some more Advil.

Troy smiled, and shook his head. "I skimmed the finer points. All we need is a code," he corrected. "What do you want it to be?"

I shrugged, taking a deep breath. "Uh, one zero one four," I told him. "Ten fourteen. We got married on the tenth, and fourteen is your number," I explained.

"Ten fourteen it is," he confirmed, closing the manual. "I'll program it tonight," he stated. "How did you sleep?" he wondered.

I don't remember any dreams, but I feel like I had one. I felt like I didn't sleep at all. "Eh. How long was a I asleep?" I asked in return.

"A little under two hours," Troy told me. "And, you slept 'eh' because you tossed and turned the whole time. I was afraid you'd fall off the couch," he admitted, and I kissed his cheek. The doorbell rang, making me jump, and hold Troy tighter. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I ordered dinner," he said, and I got off of him so he could go get it.

I went into the bathroom while he got the food. After I did my business, I looked at myself in the mirror. I still had bags, but they were much smaller. I still looked too white, and worn down. The mirror went down far enough so I could see my bruise. It was dark, and horrible, and I wondered how long it would take to go away. I wanted to stop looking at it, so I left the bathroom. Troy ordered pizza, and two boxes of something else. He was putting plates, and cups down on the table when I came out.

"So, we got pepperoni pizza, bread sticks, and a cheese fries. I don't care if you're hungry or not, you're eating at least one piece of pizza, a bread stick, and a handful of fries," he told me.

I made a gross face, and sat down at the table. "One piece of pizza, half bread stick, and a little bit of fries," I tried to compromise.

"Nope. Sorry, babe. You're all screwed up on sleep, and the sleep you do get, isn't good, you aren't talking, you're moody, and all those things I've allowed for far. The last thing I want is you to lose weight because of this. That isn't healthy, nothing about this is," he stated while getting my plate together.

I let out a breath, and nodded in agreement, knowing it would make him feel better. "Okay," I said verbally, expelling a breath. I waited for Troy to fix his plate, too. I noticed he took less than usual, then again, so did I. "I'm only doing this because I know I've been unlivable during this, so," I stopped and ate a french fry.

"Brie, you aren't being unlivable," Troy instantly told me after he finished chewing. "This would be a lot easier if you opened up, though," he suggested.

"Troy, I-" I stopped, and he looked at me expectantly. "I'm not ready," I managed to say. "Last time.. last time was different. I was more traumatized, I needed to get it out or I would burst, this time is different," I started to tell him. "I may have gotten hurt, but Greg wasn't able to follow through, even if I wasn't the one to fight him off," I tried to explain. "And, I feel that if I go through the whole thing with you, it will make it hurt more, and you hurt more." And, you'll see what a failure I am because I couldn't stop it myself...

"That may be so, but if we don't go through it, we can't get past it," he reminded me, placing a hand over mine.

I nodded, and looked down on my plate. "I want to get this eating thing over," I muttered, using my free hand to pick up a bread stick to eat. I heard Troy let out a breath, and go back to eating himself. "We will talk about it, Troy," I spoke up. "Just not yet," I told him.

Troy and I didn't do much more that night. He was upset about me not talking, I knew that, but he also didn't want to push it because he didn't know how I would react. He knew I was hurting, and pushing me might hurt me more, something he didn't want, even if it was something I needed. I ate all my food, and we laid down in the living room for a while. We talked a little, mostly about school, and when he was going to work next, and some about what was on t.v. He told me he isn't going to work tomorrow, and I silently filled with relief. We went to bed around eleven, and I was just happy day one was over.

I slept off and on all night. I have vivid dreams I found hard to remember, but knew they were scary, because I woke up after. All I could remember is Greg's face twisted in a scowl, and me hardly wearing any clothing. The last time I woke up was five in the morning, and couldn't get back to sleep.

I was sick of being tormented by this whole situation. I wasn't sleeping well, I never felt hungry anymore, I couldn't open up to my husband, my back hurt like hell, and I was sick of it. I've already been through this before. I've been through the 'poor me, I'm the victim' and 'it's all my fault' thing before, and I don't wanna go back there again. I'm not the same girl who was too scared to tell Troy about it back in college. I'm older now, I'm different, I've grown, I'm stronger, like Troy said, and I'm not going to let this weigh me down anymore.

I got out of bed, careful not to disturb Troy, and pulled on a pair of my ratty old running sweatpants, and a t-shirt. I put my hair up, and threw on some sneakers. I felt like running. On my way out the door, I picked up my iPod, and took off. It felt good to run, empowering, even. I liked the feeling it gave me. I felt like I was breaking free of everything, and that felt great.

On my iPod it said it was almost seven thirty as I walked up Troy and I's driveway. I was sweaty, really sweaty, and wanted a hot shower, and some Advil. Other than the icky feeling of sweat rolling down my back, and my back itself hurting, and my slight tiredness, plus a little hunger, I felt better than I had in two days.

I wasn't sure why this suddenly took me over, the feeling of being sick of it all, but I was glad it did. Maybe it was because I needed that sad period to be just that, sad. Or maybe it was because I had Troy, who had been great through it all, and slowly gave me the strength to get back on my feet. It was probably a little of both.

When I went into the house, I was going to get a bottle of water, and take some Advil, but Troy was there, sitting at the bar. "Hey," I greeted, a smile on my face, and kissed him gently, making sure not to touch him too much because I was sure I smelled.

"Why are you smiling?" Troy questioned, looking me up and down. "I woke up this morning to you gone, no note, nothing, you were just gone, and you get back, and you're happy?" he asked. "What the hell?"

"One second," I instructed, getting a water bottle, and took some Advil before leaving the kitchen. I turned to leave, and Troy was in the doorway. "Geez, you're like right there," I mumbled, running into him.

"Are you my wife?" he asked, putting a hand to my forehead like I was sick, and I dodged it because of the sweatiness. I pushed on his chest until he sat down on a stool. "Brie, what's going on?" he wondered.

I took another sip of water. "First, I'm sorry for just leaving this morning. I just felt like running, and that overrode everything in my body, so sorry," I apologized.

"So, that's why you're smiling? You ran this morning?" he questioned, cupping my face.

I shook my head. "No, well, kinda. I'm smiling because I'm sick of it Troy, and I'm sick of feeling sorry for myself, and pleading poor little victim girl. That's not who I am, at least not anymore, because you give me strength, and you've been great the last two days, and thank you for that. I can't let that hold me down, I let it hold me down for two and a half years last time, I'm not gonna do that again," I stated. "I'm with you, Troy, I know you feel like I've been drifting, and I'm sorry, but I'm not anymore. I'm right here, and I'm ready to open up so we can be okay again," I told him.

Troy quickly pressed a kiss to my lips before hugging me tightly. "I love you so fucking much," he replied with no intention of letting go.

"I love you, too, and I'm sorry you have to hug me right now because I'm gross," I said with a slight laugh in my voice.

"I don't care," he responded, grabbing a handful of my hair as he hugged me.

"Everything is going to be okay again, Troy, I promise," I whispered in his ear.

He nodded against my shoulder. "I know it will be," he agreed, pulling away a little to rest his forehead on mine.

"I'll start from the beginning, right after my shower," I informed him, loosening my grip on him.

"Do you have to shower right now?" he questioned, cupping my face again.

I nodded. "We'll be talking for hours, Troy, I want to be ready, and comfortable. It'll only be a few minutes," I assured him.

"Can I come with you?" he asked, hope in his voice.

How did I break this to him? "Troy, even after what I said yesterday, I don't think I'm exactly ready for sex right now-"

"I wasn't even thinking about making love, Brie," Troy cut me off. "I just want to be with you, I don't want to let you out of my sight," he explained.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

**Here it is. Sorry it's late.**

**Eh, I like some, I have some of it. This chapter was just hard, I think. Because of all the drama, the next chapter will be a little more of the fun variety. I have some silly drama coming at you after that.**

**Review please, I know it isn't up to par, but it's the best I can do right now. Sorry.**

**-- Kayleigh**


	8. Won't Back Down

**Thanks for everything. I'm glad you all thought it was a good chapter.**

**I didn't do the whole talk, because I personally think it would have been repeatative because you all went through it in her head, and all that. I'll sum it up though.**

**You get a fun chapter before I start some silly drama that will bring us into some real drama. I think things, through! Don't worry, everything has a point!**

**Sorry this took so long. I'm a little of track with writing right now. I had a couple tests this week, and my birthday, and a bunch of shit like that. Plus, I am writing a new story! Mistake, right? I'm not posting it yet because I know if I do, I'll get too into it. I have about three chapters of it written right now. I am putting Dirty Dancing on hold until I get my head out of my butt and stop writing all these new stories! I will finish it, I just need some time. Don't worry.**

**Here is the next one.**

**Review please.**

**Named Won't Back Down by Tom Petty. Because, Gabi got over all her problems!**

**

* * *

**

"You know," Troy started a little less than three weeks later, but I was barely paying attention. "Hey, look at me, open your eyes," he ordered in a nice voice. "Brie," he said, and pinched my side.

I groaned. "You can't give me five seconds to collect myself? Damn," I commented while opening my eyes to look at him above me. "I mean, you can't just do _that_, and that _well_, and expect me to be fully functional afterwards," I mumbled grumpily, annoyed he couldn't give me at least a minute to calm down.

Troy chuckled before beginning to kiss all around my face. "I'm sorry, do you need a minute to right yourself?" he questioned, still kissing me repeatedly anywhere his lips would reach.

I shook my head. "Mm, I think I'm good. You can talk, but I can't guarantee that I'll hear every word," I replied, my hands moving into his hair. Technically, we haven't had sex in three weeks, but that doesn't mean we haven't done other things, if you know what I mean. It's a lot of fun, actually. All this fun didn't even start until about a week and a half ago.

Troy and I talked for a whole day about the incident that Greg caused. It actually felt good to open up. He reassured me that I'm not slutty, I'm sexy, and the fact that I am a friendly, nice person is a good thing. Just because I am nice doesn't mean it's an in for guys to think they can do me. We finally put the blame on the person the blame deserved to be on, Greg, not ourselves. Troy told me that I'm not weak, I'm strong for my size, it's just that Greg was stronger, and that's not my fault. I still thought I should be prepared in case something should happen. Troy said nothing would happen, but agreed to get me into lifting weights with him once in a while downstairs so I could bulk up a little. Not total bulk up like some female Hulk, just to get stronger than I am now.

We discussed my dreams, and how my inner battles usually influence them, which is why they've been all scary. I knew that, already, I can put two and two together. Talking with Troy helped with the dreams alone. The night we talked, when I fell asleep, I had the same Greg dream, only somewhere along the line, Greg turned into Troy, then it wasn't so scary anymore. Actually, after it turned into Greg, the dream was a lot of fun.

We talked over Troy's issues, too, with him feeling bad he brought Greg into our lives. I reminded him I don't blame him, I never did. After we talked about it for a while, he felt better. When he went back to work (he only missed two days), Vince stayed with me during the night shifts. During the day, I had friends. Sharpay was always busy with Junior, who I was happy to play with when she accidentally feel asleep on the couch after she got here. Taylor was busy planning the wedding, which was finally dated for April. I hung out with my sisters, along with nieces and nephews. I hung with my brother's for a little while, too. Allie and Lucas are finally a couple, I am proud to say. So, the only single brother I have is Alex, I think. I don't know anymore, he's having girl issues. Speaking of, hopefully AJ is still a virgin.

In short, things have been okay for the last two weeks after Troy and I sorted everything out to get back on track. Especially recently after I surprised him in the shower with a little, um, gift I guess you could call it. That is how this whole anything but actual sex started. It's like we're teenagers again, sending naughty texts to each other, and even a photo or two, that if he did not erase I was going to kill him.

"Anyways," Troy went on, resting his forehead on mine. "I was thinking, when we got together, we jumped into the sex after only a month," he was saying.

"Oh, really, I didn't realize," I joked, cutting him off.

He glared. "And, before that, all we did, or really, all that I did was get up your shirt," he said, making me nod in agreement. "It's not that we don't have foreplay, we do, but we missed the whole stage where all you do is foreplay. You know sex with you is indescribably phenomenal, but I've been thinking that it kind of sucks we missed out on that stage," he finished.

"If you're saying that you want to spend the next couple months doing nothing but foreplay, I might have some problems," I stated, causing him to smile. "Especially after I've had the real thing for how many years now?" I continued to ramble along. "Wait, is me saying that I don't want to do just foreplay anymore mean I'm ready to make love again?" I questioned myself. I pulled his lips against mine so I could start to kiss him.

We pulled away a few moments later. His lips began traveling down my neck. "Well, are you going to answer the question?" he asked, his lips grazing over one of my special spots. I have two.

"Mm-hm, I think I am," I finally said, moving my head to this side to do it again.

"After I get this big epiphany on how I'm good with where we are now, you're ready?" he questioned, no hint of anger in his voice whatsoever.

I smiled a little. "Yep," I assured him. "Besides, if we're gonna have a baby, we're gonna have to do the big 'it' Troy," I reminded him.

He pulled away from my neck. "You still want to have a baby right now?" he asked, pushing hair off my face.

"Of course I do, it's with you," I answered truthfully. "But I don't think it'll be right now, we still have to have sex a lot to get me pregnant, which will make me miserable for nine months, then we'll have the baby," I teased him.

He smiled wide. "Sounds perfect," he murmured before kissing me.

"Does that mean you're okay with more than just foreplay?" I wondered, slightly joking. He better be okay with it.

"I don't think there is a guy who would have a problem with it," he replied, and I rolled us over.

"Just because I'm okay with everything now, doesn't mean we have to stop," I mumbled against his neck as I kissed my own way down it.

I felt Troy chuckle while his hand entangled in my hair. "Yep," he agreed, and lightly pulled on me so my face was in front of his. "I can't believe we forgot how fun it was," he commented.

"We didn't forget, it's just that a lot of time, we got right to the point, if you know what I mean," I corrected. "But, we're married now, we're trying to have a baby, we have all the time in the world," I went on.

Troy pulled my lips down to his, and we spent a while not getting to the point before finally getting there.

How could I be so stupid? I literally was mentally challenged to think I could pull this off. "Baby, get up," Troy ordered the next morning, sick of my teenage game.

"Troy, sweetie, five more minutes," I whined into my pillow the next morning. How the hell did I think I could stay up almost all night making love with my husband, when the first day of school was the next morning?

"Gabriella Carmen Bolton," he started to scold, and I couldn't help but smile. "If you do not get your pretty little ass up in two seconds, I will throw you in the shower," he informed me.

I snuggled further down into my pillow. "Why are you awake, and showered, and dressed, and nice?" I questioned, holding the blankets close against me.

"Because I'm a fireman," he answered. Yeah, because that explains so much. "Gabriella, it's seven forty five," he added, making me shoot up in bed to look over at the clock. Seven o' clock, barely. Liar!

"Liar!" I accused, and that made Troy laugh at me.

He walked over so he could sit down on my side of the bed. He pulled me into a kiss, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You, my own little Mrs, will be getting in the shower, and getting ready. I'm gonna make breakfast, and drive you to work. Chad is bringing you home," he told me, and kissed me one more time.

"Oooh, carpool," I said, and picked up my black silky robe to put on so I wouldn't be late to work, even if it would be worth it.

I showered kinda fast, and dressed in a strapless white summer dress that stopped right at my knees. It fit me nicely, but not too tightly. I put on a pair of black high heeled boots that stopped right below my knee and were laced up the front. Those took me five minutes per foot. I put on a black half-sweater that cut off a little after my boobs, and had three quarter length sleeves to finish off the outfit. I did my make up lightly, and left my hair curly. When I went downstairs, I could smell bacon cooking, and eggs, too. Go me for getting a guy who can cook, go Sharpay too, for that matter. Poor Taylor.

"You look pretty, as usual," Troy mentioned from the stove he had just turned off as I entered the kitchen.

I smiled sweetly while leaning against the entryway. "Thank you," I responded, and took the coffee he handed me. "You're perfect," I mumbled after swallowing the hot liquid.

"I try," he told me before kissing me. "So, I have bacon, eggs, and toast here, along with the rest of the sausage we had, so eat up," he demanded, handing me a plate so I could gather up what I wanted. Troy and I enjoyed breakfast together, and talked about what he was going to do all day. Mainly, fix my car so I won't have any problems with it for a while, and when I eventually do, maybe I'll want a new car. Troy's thoughts, not mine. Plus, he was going to have a few of the guys over.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked Troy as he drove up to the school.

He shrugged. "Last year, you were so nervous about starting school, and this year were fine," he started, and I nodded. "Well, look at Chad," he directed, and waved a hand toward our best friend who was leaning against his Jeep, looking nervous. He looked so unChad, too. He was wearing a red pin-striped shirt, with black slacks, and black sneakers (he does work in a gym), and his hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. He was twirling his keys around on his finger.

"Oh, my God," I gasped, getting out of the car, and he glared at me. "What's up, Doc?" I joked, and practically skipped towards him. I reached out to play with his hair, and he ducked.

"Don't," he warned, pointing at me. "Taylor made me, don't worry, the 'fro will be present tomorrow," he assured me.

I laughed, and looked him up and down. "You look all nice, buddy," I complimented.

"Yeah, did your mommy dress you?" Troy questioned, finally making his way towards us. "And, do your hair?" he asked.

Chad glared for real at Troy. "No, I did that myself," he said with a mean look. "At least I got the adequate amount of sleep last night, Miss Eye Bags," he stated.

I gasped again. "That's Mrs to you, Mister. How the hell do you know what we did last night?" I wondered, putting my hands on my hips.

"Look at his face," Chad answered, pointing towards Troy, who was smiling bashfully.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, babe, you should be proud it shows," he stated.

"Chad, is that you?" Kara asked, walking up to us, and tried to hold back a laugh.

Chad groaned. "I hate all of you," he informed us, and we all laughed.

"Come on, we should get inside, buses will be getting here in, like, ten minutes," I reminded all of them, then turned towards Troy. "Thanks for the ride," I muttered as I looped my arms around his neck.

"Back at you," he replied, and I held back another eye roll. He kissed me a for a few moments. "I'll see you when you get home," he told me, holding me against him. "But, you might hear from me throughout the day," he added.

I grinned. Yay, naughty text messages! "You better not tell Tommy, and if you didn't delete those pictures-" I started to say, but he kissed me.

"I love you, and chill, I did," he told me. "Call me before your meeting," he said, and kissed me again.

"Hello, do you want the students to see you making out with your husband?" Kara questioned from behind us.

Troy and I pulled away. "I love you, too," I told him, and he let go of me to begin to walk away. "Wait," I pulled on his hand, and kissed him one more time. "Sorry, I needed one more," I offered, and let him go. He smiled, letting me go, and said something under his breath.

The day seemed to go by fast, almost all my new students had either heard of me, or wanted me as a teacher, so they were happy to be there. I'm a popular teacher. I did the same thing I did last year on the first day, gave the syllabus lecture, then the asking questions game. I had my family living class sixth, right before lunch. And, AJ and Dylan were in it. Yay me. Sadly, I was late to sixth period. I was in the faculty lounge, I had to tell Kara something. Something I soon forgot when Troy texted me, and I, well, forgot. Let's leave it at that.

I walked in a minute after the bell rang, and all the seniors were looking at me funny. "What? Teachers can be late, too," I told them, and they chuckled.

"Hi, Mrs. B!" Dylan greeted from the back row. I smiled at him. "How's Mr. B. I was at the wedding you know," he said to everyone.

I was about to answer, when the door opened, and AJ walked in. "Why are you late, Mr?" I questioned, stopping him.

"I got lost?" he tried, making his friends laugh.

"Eh," I croaked like a buzzer. "Try again," I ordered.

"My locker was stuck," he went on.

I shook my head. "Last chance to fess up," I offered.

"I was walking Mandy to class," he confessed, and the guys all made cat-calls, while the girls 'aw'ed'.

"Bing, bing, bing!" I exclaimed, smiley. "I'll let you off this once, but you're late again, and I'll call your mother," I faked a threat.

"Isn't that your mom?" someone in the class asked.

I nodded. "Yep, and she loves me," I answered.

"She loves me, too. Can I sit now?" AJ wondered.

"Uh huh, right up front next to me," I suggested, gesturing my hands towards the empty desk right up from and center. He shrugged, and sat down. "Alright, for those who don't know me, that's your loss," I started. "I'm Mrs. Bolton, AKA Miss Montez from last year. I got married over the summer, and yes, Dylan was there," I confirmed, and he nodded, while everyone else laughed. "It wasn't my choice, but," I joked, and he faked sadness. "Oh, and yes, AJ is my brother, but that doesn't mean he won't fail this class if he doesn't do well, he knows that."

"If you call a D in English last year 'knowing that', then yeah," AJ spoke up.

"I told you to do the book report!" I insisted. He leaned back in his seat, shaking his head. "This is your family living class, so be happy you got me, because I don't know squat," I told them, throwing papers down on AJ's desk. "Pass those out, please," I asked nicely.

"Why do I have to do it?" AJ questioned, whining.

I shrugged. "Because I told you to, and you're right in front of me, and you were late," I listed off. He groaned, and passed out the syllabuses. "Really, I don't know much about this whole family living. I don't cook, I don't do the banking in my house, and I don't have a baby yet," I went on. "Really, I don't do the banking. My husband does, his mom worked for this bank, so he knows all about this stuff. Don't tell anyone, but he helped me make this thing," I admitted, holding up the paper. "So, in short, pay attention in here, or marry someone who did."

I went over what the class would entail quickly while joking around. "Mrs. B! Oh! Oh! Over here!" Dylan called from the back of the room with his arm up, and AJ laughed in front of me, knowing his best friend is an idiot.

"What, Dylan?" I questioned, crossing my legs while sitting on the desk. "Coach Danforth told me to ask you who your best friend is," he informed me.

I chuckled. "Tell him that if he keeps being mean like he was this morning, it won't be him for much longer," I answered.

"You know the new coach?" a jock asked, seriously interested. Did they not attend the charity game last year?

I nodded. "Been best friends most my life," I said with a nod. "And, he's been my husband's best friend his whole life. When I went to middle school, a bunch of my friends and I kind of formed this little group that we kept together all through high school, and college, and even now. So, it is possible to keep friends past high school. Anyways, so yeah, we've all been best friends," I told them. "Of course two live in New York now, but, that happens. Anyways, I've been trying to make a tradition that on the first day of school, I let my students ask appropriate questions about me, only if I get to ask one about them if I want. Any takers?" I questioned. "Oh, and tell me your name when you do if I don't know you."

Someone raised their hand, and I called on them. "I'm Farrah," she introduced herself. "How long have you and your husband been together? I mean, you said you formed the group in middle school, was he a part of that group?" she asked.

"You have a boyfriend, Farrah?" I wondered, and she nodded, blushing a little, too. I could tell she was apart of the cool crowd. "Troy, that's my husband, moved away when we were little, so I didn't know him then, but he moved back junior year of high school, and he fit in with our group, especially since he was still friends with Coach Danforth. We got together junior year, and well, we're married now," I told her, and she smiled at this. "But, we went to colleges across the country from each other, and broke up halfway during college. As soon as I graduated, he dropped out after we broke up, we got back together, and married last summer," I finished.

"Didn't that suck, though?" Farrah asked. "If you hadn't gone to different colleges, you wouldn't have broken up," she reminded me.

I nodded. "True, but he was my first actual steady boyfriend, and when we broke up, I was heartbroken," I went on. "Sorry, guys, for having to listen to girl talk, I'll pick on a boy next, promise," I apologized, making them all laugh. "But, I had gotten to live the single life, which was something I never really got before because in high school you still have restrictions. This doesn't mean you should go party, and sleep around, that is a big no no, trust me. Anyways, I got to know what it was like, and when I moved back after graduation, we got right back together, and we're happy as ever. The time apart sucked, but it was needed, even if we didn't break up right then, something like that probably would have happened so I could know he was the one for me, and so we could both grow. Now, any guy have a question?"

I called on one. "I'm Dustin, and your husband is Troy Bolton, the leading high scorer, right?" he asked.

"That's him!" I gushed, and AJ shook his head at me. "He didn't go pro, though, obviously. He found out that life wasn't for him, even though totally could have, but he became a firefighter instead. It's what almost all the men in his family had been, and he loves it just like they did," I explained.

"He ever get hurt?" Dustin questioned.

I stuck my tongue out in a disgusted voice. "Yes, it sucks. He broke his tailbone last year. That's the one thing that sucks about marrying a firefighter, the worry," I stated. AJ raised his hand. "What?"

"Oh, you're so nice," he commented. "Hypothetically, if you had a brother-"

"I have six," I cut him off.

"I know, you have a younger brother-"

"I have three," I interrupted again.

"I know! Geez. Let's say he got in trouble, and got stuck babysitting his gazillion nieces and nephews, like, forever would you maybe want to take them once in a while so he could have a life and show up to your class on time instead of spending time with the girlfriend he misses?" he finally finished.

I put a thoughtful face on. "Ah, let me think about it, no," I answered.

"Why?" he asked, his face falling to the desk. "I tried to sneak out of my balcony once, and she caught me, so now I can't leave the house without a munchkin attached to my arm," he whined.

"Tried?" I repeated. "How hard can it be? I did it forever, and never got caught," I laughed.

"It's your fault!" he went on. "Because you did it, and didn't get caught, and I did once, and got caught, I can't leave the house," he said, and picked his head up. "I blame you."

I laughed again. "Not my problem. Next?" I asked just as the bell rang, and everyone started to get up. "Alright, get that paper signed for Monday, and a binder, other than that, you're good," I shouted out as they left.

The first day was fun, and entertaining, but long. Oh, so long. I had hardly any sleep last night, too. Bummer. I need a nap, a nap that will last until tomorrow morning. I walked into my house, waving Chad off as he drove away to get home to Taylor so they could talk, and dropped all my crap. Troy was in the living room, so I walked down the three steps to the dining room, and went to him. I collapsed on the couch with my legs in his lap.

"Hey, babe. Good first day?" Troy questioned, his eye on the video game he was playing.

I nodded. "Sleepy," I mumbled against the couch pillow before nuzzling it like it was a human.

"Dude, she's out," Tommy commented with laughter.

I ignored him happily. I don't care what he says, I am out, I am tired. I felt something on my feet. "Whatada ya doin'?" I asked Troy while cracking an eye open.

"Taking your shoes off so when you move you don't damage my goods," he answered, pulled a boot off. I shrugged, then closed my eyes. "Hey, you never texted me back," he added, picking up his controller again.

I smiled, remembering the text. "I kno' I was busy," I muttered in reply.

"Oh, yeah?" he questioned and tickled my side, making me squeal.

"Troy, don't. I'm too tired to fight you off," I told him, rolling over onto my back.

He smiled. "That's the perfect timing then," he stated, tickling me again.

"Troy!" I squeaked, inching away from him. "Stop! I'm this tired because of you," I said, throwing the blanket that was on the arm rest over my body.

"Fine, but only because I slept for a while myself today," he informed me, and I smiled lightly, my eyes slowly slipping closed.

When I woke later, the t.v. was off, everything was off, and my dress was twisted all around my body. I sat up, ran a hand through my hair, then looked around. It was dark with no Troy. I stood to correct my dress when I felt something on my chest. A Post-It. I guess we'll always leave Post-It's stuck to each other. That's so cute, I know.

'You looked too comfy to wake up. I'm in the garage. Love, Troy' the note said in his scrawly handwriting. I smiled to myself before making my way down to the garage. The hood of my car was up with Troy's head underneath it. The garage door was closed, and Tommy was no where in sight.

"I thought you were going to work on my car today, not tonight," I spoke up, making Troy's head pop up from under the hood.

"Good thing I'm about done, then, huh?" he questioned, smiling at me, then his head went under the hood again. I went over to sit in the chair next to him. I passed the car window in my way, and gasped in a very girlie way before I made my way there. My hair was like a mountain growing on my head.

"Whoever said curly thick hair was sexy needs to actually have to maintain it," I mumbled grumpily, opening the door so I could grab the brush I keep in the dash.

The hood to the car closed, so I could now see Troy clearly. He was wiping off his hands while I dragged the brush through my hair. It hurt. "I think it's sexy," he reminded me, cleaning his hands off in the sink that was there. Yes, the garage has a sink. "Even like that," he added, drying his hands off a few moments after.

I grunted through a rough not. "You also think it's sexy when I yawn. You're biased," I stated, throwing the brush back in the car. "My car fixed?" I wondered, leaning against the door as he walked over to me.

"For now," he answered, pushing my now puffy hair behind my ear. "And, I told you, you can't tell anyone I think it's sexy when you yawn. I'm whipped, but I don't want them to think I am that whipped. It's just adorable when you yawn. You make this soft squeaky noise like a squirrel," he told me.

I crinkled my noise. "If you think squirrels are cute, then I might be okay with you comparing me to one," I replied, grabbing a hold of his greasy shirt.

"I didn't compare you to one. I compared your noise to one," he corrected, wrapping his arms around me.

I smiled before giving him a peck on the lips. "So, on a scale of one to ten, how dirty are you?" I questioned him. "Ten being grossly dirty, and one being squeaky clean," I added so he knew what number to say.

He didn't question why I asked. "I'd say a four, a three or two if I took these clothes off. I only wear them when I am fixing your car," he responded.

"I wanted to know because I want a bath, and I wanted to know how disgusting you are so I could ask you to join me or not," I informed him, and he 'ah'ed. I nodded. "So, you want to join?" I asked.

He grinned. "Hell yeah."

I was nestled back against Troy more than an hour and a half later. My hair was still wet, but I didn't want to deal with it, so it was draped over one of my shouders, drenching the shirt I was wearing. Troy's shirt. I was sitting in between his legs, giggling because he was kissing my neck still. He never stops. It's not like I was stopping him, though. It felt good, it always does.

"Troy, that's not fair," I insisted, melting back against him.

His arms tightened around my middle. "Yes, it is," he repeated, nuzzling my neck now.

I shook my head. "If we have a girl, she can date when he is fourteen, that's the end of it. I was allowed when I was fourteen. It's just that my brother's didn't let me," I told him, playing with the hem of his black and red baskeball shorts he was wearing with a white wifebeater. I'm wearing one of his work shirts, nothing else, well, underwear. I was going to put on short shorts, but Troy wouldn't let me, stating no one was going to come over, so I didn't have to wear any. Technically, the delivery man is on his way here, but I lost anyways.

He moved away from my neck. "I don't care. Your brother's let you date me, and look where that lead," he replied.

"A happy marriage?" I responded, laughing at him.

He shook his head. "No. Okay, yeah, but it also lead to sex a month later. No way is my baby girl losing 'it' when she is fourteen. There is no way she is losing it at all in my life time. I'm sorry, her life is going to suck until I die, but that is that it has to be," he told me.

"That's not fair!" I said again. "If we have a boy first, you'll let him date at, like, twelve. Then, you'll agree with him when he doesn't want his little sister to date," I informed him.

"So?" Troy questioned, and I made a mean face.

"You're being sexist, Troy Bolton!" I accused, turning a little so I could see him.

He laughed out loud. "Me? All I am doing is protecting my daughters, every father in America would agree with me," he stated. "I don't care who the dude is, my baby is not dating him," he went on. I know he only said that because ever since we deicided to have a baby, Sharpay is on us to a have a girl to marry Junior.

"Even your godson?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Sharpay and Zeke made Troy and I the godparents. There was this whole fight on who to make the godparents, me and Troy, Chad and Taylor, or Ryan and Kelsi. I'm not sure of their reasoning, but we were chosen, and they said their next kid's godparents will be Ryan and Kelsi, then Chad and Taylor.

"Especially him!" Troy confirmed, making me laugh. "That little dude is the coolest kid I know, my daughter is not dating him! I refuse to have my baby's innocence stolen by a Baylor-Evans child," he told me.

I shook my head. "I thought I knew you," I sighed dramatically, letting my head drop.

"And, I thought you were reasonable," he replied.

I peered up at him and smiled. "We're going to be wonderful parents," I stated.

Troy smiled, and nodded. "I can't wait."

I was about to reply, when the phone rang. Troy answered it. "Hey, Mama," he greeted after seeing the caller ID. "She did?" he asked, giving me a weird look. He let out a breath while listening to her speak. I waited for him to get off the phone to ask questions. It wasn't a long phone call. "I know, love you, too, Ma," he told her before hanging up.

"What's going on?" I wondered, running my hands through his hair because I know he likes it.

He pulled me closer. "I'm a big brother," he answered. I made a 'o' out of my lips. "He was born this morning, he has dark hair, and blue eyes. He's eight pounds eight ounces," he went on. "My mom went and saw him after my dad called her," he explained.

"He called her?" I questioned, making Troy nod.

"He didn't say much, apparently. Just that he was born," he told me. "I guess he's not going to call me," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

I removed his hands from his face so I could hug him. "When we have a baby, you're going to want to call him," I said in his ear, holding him tight.

"Yeah, how messed up is that?" he wondered, his face at my neck.

"It's not messed up," I corrected, running my hands across his back. "It makes you a better man. You are a better man."

-

I didn't think it was possible to get grounded after you graduated from college. Or, moved out. Or, got married for that matter. But, I am. I got into a fight with my mom, accidentally. She sent me upstairs, telling me I was grounded. AJ isn't even home, so I guess that means it's alright I'm in his/my room. My mom let him have an hour of freedom, which means he flew the coup to run to Mandy's.

Troy would be here to help me, but he went to Gavin's for a little bit today. He needed to talk to him about Jack. I've talked to him about it, he's talked to me about it, we did the whole sharing thing, but that doesn't mean he still doesn't feel bad about it. It hurts him. It's Sunday, family day, he knows that, he'll be here soon. Gavin's wise for his age, and because of that, Troy turns to him a lot. It's alright, I'm glad he has friend's like that.

With my boredom, I was snooping through AJ's things. His latest thing? Photos. A lot are of him and Mandy kissing. I was cringing at another when the door opened. "I heard you were grounded," he stated, walking in. "Welcome to Groundville. The mayor is my dad, the judge is our mother, and we're the only two residents," he welcomed me as he walked over to the bed.

I laughed. "Thanks, I've been a resident before," I assured him when he ripped the photos from my hands. "How's Mandy?" I asked, making a silly smile cross his face. "Aw, young love, I remember that," I cooed.

"So, teach, what do you wanna do?" AJ asked, plopping down on the bed with me. "Thanks for giving me a seat in the front of the room, by the way," he added, turning on the t.v.

I shrugged. "Picking on you passes the time," I sighed, leaning back on the bed. "Troy isn't answering his phone," I whined, checking my phone for the tenth time. "Stupid boy talk."

AJ chuckled. "How did you get grounded anyways?" he wondered, stopping on Cops. I grimaced.

"It's-" I stopped when my phone rang. "Troy!" I squealed, answering happily.

He laughed. _"Hey, baby,"_ he greeted. "_What's up? You called six times,"_ he informed me.

"I don't care. I'm kinda grounded, so if you want to have a baby with me, you might want to unground me," I told him.

_"What? Did you just say you're grounded?"_ he questioned, holding back a laugh.

I nodded with a frown he couldn't see. "Yes," I confirmed. "My dad spilled the beans about him and Mom," I tried to explain. "Now. You have to come here, reason with my mother, and release me," I ordered him. AJ was practically giggling, listening to me.

Troy chuckled. _"I'll see what I can do. I'm almost there,"_ he replied. _"Love you."_

"Love you, too, " I responded. "Remind her you're a firefighter, you save peoples lives, and you'll be the father of-"

_"Brie, I can handle it,"_ he assured me.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay. Bye," I said before hanging up.

"What beans did Carlos spill?" AJ wondered.

Before I could answer, the door opened. Dylan came in. "Mrs. B!" he exclaimed excitedly, and jumped on the bed. "Hey, bud," he greeted AJ.

"How did you get in here?" AJ asked, happy his BFF was here.

"Yo momma let me in," he answered, picking up the photos I was looking at earlier. "Hey, do you still have that naked-"

"Dylan!" AJ cut him off, clearing his throat. I gave him a suspicious glance. "It's nothing," he assured me, punching Dylan in the shoulder.

Dylan rubbed his arm. "I saw Mr. B pulling up when I came in," he told me.

I sat up. "Really? Did you look determined, brave, and hell-bent in saving me?" I wondered. "You can call us Troy and Gabriella when we're not in school," I added.

"I like this better," Dylan stated, smiling. "And, I dunno," he answered.

I huffed. "You're no use to me," I mumbled, leaning back on the headboard. Then, a loud voice was heard downstairs, along with a bang, and running. "Uh oh," I mentioned.

The door opened, revealing the sad husband of mine. "I'm grounded," he admitted, closing the door behind him.

"Welcome to Groundville. The residents now estimate to three," I muttered as Troy climbed into bed next to me.

"It's not that bad, you're here," Troy commented, sitting next to me. "Hey, Age," he greeted AJ. Dylan looked disappointed. "Dylan."

AJ smiled wide. "Hey, Troy," he repeated back to him.

"You're smiling funny," Troy stated, eyeing our little brother. "We will be talking later," he told him, pointing at him.

"I don't get it," I spoke up, resting on Troy's shoulder. "And, I don't want to. How the hell are we going to get Mami to let us go home?" I asked into his shoulder. "It's not even our fault! She yelled at me in Spanish, did she yell at you in Spanish?" I questioned Troy.

His arms wrapped around me. "Uh huh. I'm glad I don't know the language, I might be insulted right now," he replied. Troy started laughing.

I removed my head from his shoulder. "Why are you laughing?" I wondered, confused. Is he in the same situation I am right now?

He continued to laughed. "Because," he started to answer. "Listen to this. My mom and your dad are dating," he said. "And, my dad just had a kid, with a new wife I didn't even know about until about two months ago, a wife who is barely older than me," he went on. "And, your mother grounded us," he finished. I started to laugh, too.

"Wait, what?" AJ asked, confused now. "Carlos is dating who? And, you have a new sibling?" he questioned.

Troy and I finished laughing a few moments later. "My mom is dating her dad," he answered. "My dad impregnated, then proceeded to marry a twenty four year old, giving me a new sibling. A brother," he told him.

"And, we're grounded, twenty three, and married," I commented.

Dylan was holding back laughs. "I thought my parents were screwed up," he managed to get out. "You two are siblings!" he exclaimed, looking at us.

"First of all, no they're not. Second of all, your parents are messed up. Third of all, none of this leaves the room. Got it Dilly?" AJ threatened him.

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know," he agreed. "You have to admit, it is weird, though," he added.

"That's true," AJ had to admit.

"We know that," Troy mumbled.

I climbed over Troy to get off the bed. "F this," I stated. "I climbed down that balcony more times that I can count because I can count the number of days on my fingers that I slept alone senior year," I told them. "It's not my fault you fell, AJ but I won't. I'm almost twenty four, I'm married, I'm trying to get pregnant, with the help of you, of course," I gestured towards Troy, who grinned. "I will not let my five foot three mother ground me!" I ranted. "Damn her for being taller than me!" I added.

"That's kinda hott, ya know?" Troy asked, getting of the bed. "So, I'm with you," he joined in.

"I am sooo watching," AJ smiled, getting up with us.

I ignored him, and left the room through the balcony doors. I heard playing in the yard, my siblings, but no Mami. I took off my shoes, and handed them to Troy. "It's like riding a bike," I muttered to myself, grabbing ahold of a branch. I easily navigated my way down the tree, jumping down onto the ground, surprising my family at the bottom. "Hey," I greeted, fixing my clothes just as Troy jumped down next to me.

"Can you teach me to do that?" AJ called down, throwing my shoes to Troy, who then gave them to me.

"What will I get out of it?" Troy yelled up, letting me hold onto him to put my shoes back on.

"I knew you would climb down the tree!" my mother exclaimed, coming out of the house.

I hid behind Troy. "Oh, thanks," he mumbled.

"Oh, you can run into burning buildings but not face your mother in law?" I wondered sarcastically, peering over his shoulder.

"I really wish you would stop holding my profession against me," he replied, making my siblings laugh. "And, yes, she scares me," he added as my mother strode towards us.

My insides started to shake. "Just so you know, I love you, and I did steal your hideous orange shirt because you look gross in it," I confessed.

"I knew it!" he said, turning to me.

"Well, I'm sorry, orange is not your color, okay?" I informed him.

"That doesn't matter! You shouldn't steal my clothes!" he insisted.

I put my hands on my hips. "I won't steal your clothes when you finally come clean about ripping my favorite bra, and hiding it in the bottom of your closet," I replied.

"Fine! I ripped it, while taking it off you, don't forget that part. I knew you'd be mad, so I hid in the closet. Happy?" he asked.

"No!" I responded. "And, why the hell do you hide it in a closet. It's a closet, you know I'll go in there," I reminded him. It turned to my mother. "And, you. We didn't tell you because we figured Papi or Lucy should tell you, seeing as it was their relationship. It wasn't like we had input, they told us after they got together, and only because we're married. Don't think we think it's weird knowing our parents are dating?" I questioned her. "If you're mad at them, yell at them, don't ground us!"

"Are you really mad about the bra?" Troy questioned, sincerely curious.

I shrugged. "You never wear that shirt again I won't be," I answered.

"Deal," he agreed, pulling me against him.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. Oh, and in the end, Maria decided to be mad at Lucy and Carlos. **

**I'm excited to start the next one. You'll get it sometime this next week coming up.**

**Review please.**

**-- Kayleigh**


	9. Don't Stop Believin'

**Thanks for the reviews. Please review more, though, because I didn't get much for the last one. It's making me nervous.**

**I finally found out how I am going to end this story!! I'm excited. It's not exactly soon, but it's not far off, either. I do not want this story to turn into a forty chapterer.**

**P.S I had most of this chapter written, and deleted all of it, then started over.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Named Don't Stop Believin' by Journey. Mainly because they are still trying to get preggers.**

* * *

"Gabriella Bolton, you are so.." Troy trailed off, not sure how to threaten me.

I sprinted into my mother's house, mainly for cover, partly because I was unsure what he would do. I wasn't scared, what's he gonna do, hurt me? I was frightened, and it was instinct. I didn't think to lock the door. I went into the living room, only to see AJ, along with friends. "Damn it," I swore, knowing Troy was getting closer.

"Dude, our teacher just swore," Ethan, one of his friend's, said. "Hey, Mrs. B," he greeted afterwards.

I nodded a hello, ignoring AJ for obvious reasons. "Gabriella!" Troy exclaimed, finally getting to the house. "My car!" he said, while making his way towards me.

I ran away, stepped in between Dylan and Ethan, effectively jumping over the ouch, all while in heels. "Back away, buddy. I have six brothers, I know how to fight," I warned him, pointing.

"What do you think I'm going to do? Fight you? No, because torture is so much better," he informed me.

"All is fair in love and war, baby," I reminded him, a sly smile overtaking my lips. "Isn't that what you said to me the other day?" I wondered.

"The other day you didn't mess with my car," he replied, stepping forward. "I didn't mind when you stole all my clothes, or when you drenched me with a water gun. I minded when you kicked me out of the bedroom, so I've been sleeping on the couch," he went on, coming closer each time. AJ's friend's stayed silent. "But, I haven't changed it because I deserved it after the late-night t.v. thing, but I will not be okay with you messing with my car," he told me.

I shook my head. "The rules did not leave out your car. They said no other can participate in a prank other than the four of us, pranks can't happen when any of us are at work or school, and the prank should not be bad enough to where the person gets hurt. Right, AJ?" I asked, not even looking at him.

"Sorry, partner, she's right," AJ said to him.

"AJ, I wouldn't speak right now," Troy told him. "I am this close to dropping out of this fucking prank war," he started, putting his finger and thumb close together. "Do you realize what I am giving up in this thing that you aren't?" he asked, his anger shifting. Oooh, friendly fire, me likey.

This whole prank war started about two weeks ago, a little less. Technically, though, it was about three, but the war wasn't started until two weeks ago. AJ got into a fight at school. I was the closest teacher to it, so I had to break it up. AJ didn't know it was me, and went back after the guy. When he did this, he pushed me over. I proceeded to stand up, rip them apart, literally, and get applause from the school. I told AJ I would get revenge. After his suspension, which lasted a week, I got him back. I put yellow bath beads in his back pockets, so when he sat down, they broke and looked like he peed.

After school that day when I was hiding behind Troy for protection, he remembered in high school when Chad did it to him. I knew about it in high school, but didn't tell him then, so Chad suggested the prank war. AJ readily agreed, and after Troy and I got into it, it was defintely on. The teams are Chad and me versus AJ and Troy.

"Troy, bro-"

"Don't 'brother' me," Troy interrupted him. "You're not in this stupid war against Mandy, if you're even together right now," he told him.

I got confused. Right before Troy and I got grounded, Mandy and AJ had sex. "What do you mean? You're having problems? Why didn't you come to me? Why'd you go to Troy?" I asked AJ, let down. I'm his older sister! Well, Troy is his older brother, but I was there first.

"What? I'm not good enough for advice now? It's not like we didn't have any drama in high school, right?" Troy questioned.

"Oh, that's not what I meant," I snapped. "I'm a girl, you're a boy," I told him the obvious.

"That doesn't matter," he insisted. "Back to you, though," he said, looking at AJ. "See what you've done? I'm fighting with my wife, a wife I hardly fight with, and one I hate to fight with," he told him. "I'm sleeping on the couch, AJ! I don't shower with hot water anymore, and do you know how many times she's gone to Victoria's Secret in the past week?" he asked him.

I cleared my throat. "Troy, I do have students here, you know," I reminded him, gesturing to Dylan and Ethan. Besides, I've only gone once. I just keep a stash of Victoria's Secret bags in my car so I put whatever I did buy I put in one to make him think I went there. I'm smart, I know.

"They won't say anything," AJ spoke up. "Troy, buddy, walk with me," he said to my husband, pulling him away.

I jumped over the couch, landing on it this time. "I didn't go to Victoria's Secret, you know," I mentioned, stealing the remote. "I just made him think I did."

AJ must have talked some sense into Troy, if you would call it sense. He must have, because after Troy looked at me with a slight glare because I messed with his car, and reached for a beer. We didn't talk much for the rest of the night, we played with our nieces and nephews, and ate. We hung out with my siblings, all while not communicating with each other. I didn't like it. This is the bad part of the war, one of us always gets mad.

After dinner, while everyone was inside talking, Troy was out in the backyard. I sighed, leaving the kitchen to go to him. He was on the steps, drinking his third beer, a lighter going up and down the label just to distract him.

"Hey," I greeted softly, shoving my hands into the pockets of the black leather jacket I was wearing. I'm wearing it with light holey jeans that hug my legs, and my gray slightly see through top that I put a dark bra on underneath. I wore black high heeled boots with it. My hair was in silky waves instead of curls, though.

Troy turned his head back, wearing a white and blue plaid button up with a white t-shirt underneath. Her wore jeans, and white converse with it. "Hey," he copied me, the lighter going out.

I tilted my head to the side. "Mind if I sit, babe?" I asked, kicking the deck lightly.

He shook his head. "No," he replied, so I sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry I messed with your car," I apologized, unzipping my jacket. "I fixed it, you know. I know your car is important to you and all," I rambled.

"I may have overreacted a little," Troy replied, looking over at me. I heard him set his beer bottle down. "I was already in a bad mood. We've barely slept in the same bed lately, and all I've been having are cold showers. Bottom line, I'm sorry, too," he told me.

"Wars aren't meant for couples," I concluded, looping my arms through one of his.

He shrugged. "It's the only war in which you can sleep with the enemy," he responded with a slight smile. I returned the smile. "Come here," he urged, tugging on my arm. He scooted back on the porch so I could sit in front of him in between his legs. "Here, take this off," he suggested, unzipping my jacket. Once it was off of me, he turned it around so it would be own backwards, only my arms weren't through the holes. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me back against him further.

I relaxed against him, warm, and my head settled back on his shoulder. "I love you," I told him, turning my head a little to kiss him on the underside of his jaw.

He pulled me tighter. "I love you, too," he promised, kissing my hair.

I tilted my head up to look at the stars, and let out a breath. I felt Troy's lips brushing against my neck. My hand made it's way up to entangle into his hair. "Ben and Belle had a pregnancy scare this month," I spoke up a few minutes later. "We've been trying for six months, and we haven't even had a scare. It wouldn't even be a scare, it would be a let down, another let down," I mumbled.

"Brie-"

"I know, we'll get tested in a year, well, six months, now," I cut him off. "I know you believe I am fine, and I hope I am fine, but it's frustrating," I told him.

I felt his body shift behind me. He made it so we could look at each other better. "Gabriella, I love you," he restated. "But, I don't need a baby to love you," he went on. "I want them, hell yes, I want five. Do I believe you are fine, and you're just not pregnant yet? Yes. And, I know you're frustrated about all of this because you think it's your fault, but it's not. You can't control when you get pregnant, not really. All we can do is try, and hope, and we've been doing both. It will happen, baby, I know it will. No matter what happens, I'll still love you, you know that."

"I know. Nothing can make me stop loving you, either," I agreed. "I also know you hate when I feel guilty that we're not pregnant yet. I'm sorry for that," I told him.

"Don't be sorry," Troy insisted. "I'll happen," he repeated. "Don't worry."

The next day at school, Troy was supposed to pick me up. He still was, he's just running late. We decided to have a prank free day, or at least afternoon, and go out. Because of this, I dressed a little casual-er than usual. I wore a pair of light faded jeans and a white blousey top that had small ruffles down the button area, and the sleeves went to my elbows. I wore silver high heels with it. I have my white purse with me, along with a big black bag full of my school stuff.

Troy pulled up into the empty spot I was standing next to, turned off the car, and got out to greet me. "Hey, babe. How was school?" he asked, kissing me gently.

I shrugged. "It was school. I am watching high school drama unfold as we speak," I informed him, letting him take my purse and bag away from me to put in the car through his open window.

He leaned against the car, pulling me against him. "You are, are you?" he questioned, wrapping his arms around me.

I nodded. "Uh-huh," I confirmed. Before he could ask, I went on. "You see that girl right there?" I wondered, gesturing towards the pretty brunette that all the 'popular' kids were crowded around. "Tricia Debson, just started today. She's a junior, beautiful, and already well on her way to fitting into that clique," I told him.

"Ookay. Why do I really care, no offense?" Troy asked nicely, still holding onto me.

I sighed. Boys. "Because, if you look to the left of her, you'll see our little brother, practically drooling. If you look to the left of him you'll see his on-again off-again girlfriend, who doesn't seem too happy about it, especially since her and AJ are on the off-again part of the relationship," I answered. "You should have seen them this morning. AJ was in my room talking to me about a project I gave out for family living. She came in because I'm her first period now. It was love at first sight, for both of them. Poor Mandy," I commented.

"Go AJ," he cheered softly in my ear.

I turned to him. "A girl's heart is about to get crushed, and you say 'go AJ'?" I questioned.

Troy shrugged. "That sucks for Mandy, but you remember getting together when we were around that age. Falling in love, everything was new, and interesting, and we'd spend hours on the phone, and made out in the halls so much that we hold the record for the most PDA," he reminded me.

"Sh!" I ordered, looking around. "I don't want any of the students to know that," I told him.

"Students to know what?" AJ asked, walking up, Tricia next to him.

Troy grinned. "Nothing," he assured him.

"Hey, partner," AJ greeted him, making me roll my eyes.

"Hey, buddy," Troy said back. "Who is your friend?" he wondered.

AJ smiled widely. "Tricia, this is Troy, Gabriella's husband," he introduced them. "Tricia moved into your old house, Troy," he told us. "The one behind the Danforth's."

"Go for the bedroom on the first floor, it's easy to sneak out of," Troy instructed her, making her laugh.

"You would know," I mentioned, smiling.

Troy smiled back. "And, you would know about sneaking in," he reminded me.

"Not the point," I responded. "Hi, Tricia," I greeted her.

"Hi, Mrs. Bolton," she replied.

I waved her off. "Not that I don't love hearing my new last name, you can call me Gabriella outside of school, all of AJ's friends do," I informed her.

She smiled with a nod. "So, you two go on your date to improve Troy's mood, the war is back on at five," AJ told me. "We have stuff planned."

"Dude, you're not supposed to tell her," Troy reprimanded him.

I groaned. "Am I going to be embarrassed or have to change?" I asked.

"Embarrassed? Maybe. Change? I wouldn't, no," Troy answered for me. "Then, again, I'm your husband, I like water and white," he teased.

"I'm confused," Tricia stated.

I looked to her. "All you have to know is that it's AJ's fault," I assured her.

"It is not!" AJ exclaimed. "Don't lie to her," he said. "We're in a prank war," he explained to Tricia.

I sighed. "Don't you have basketball practice?" I questioned him.

"Shit. Yes. I was just walking Tricia to her car. I'll see you later," he said, while walking with Tricia again, who said goodbye.

"So, you have stuff planned?" I said to Troy.

He smiled at me. "Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go get something to eat," he suggested, leading me to the passenger side of the car.

Later, around six when Troy and I were getting home, we were attempting to kiss our way up the walkway to the door. "If you don't do whatever you have planned, I'll let you sleep in the bedroom tonight," I whispered against his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You let me sleep in the bedroom last night," he reminded me, stopping when we reached the steps to the porch. He pressed his lips to mine in a kiss.

I kissed him for a moment. "I know. We'll do more than sleep, though," I told him, kissing him again.

"We did more than sleep last night, too," he informed me, pulling out of the kiss.

I made a mean face. "What if I do something like I did for your birthday?" I questioned, kissing his lips gently. "Would that change your mind?" I wondered.

He was already grinning. "You'd repeat my infamous birthday?" he asked, pressing me more firmly against him. I smiled, remembering it. I may have been a little slutty, but when it's with your husband, it's okay. I'm his wife, so I always get his birthday to myself. We went out to eat, I gave him his present, then we came home. I pretended to have to go upstairs for something. After half hour of him waiting, he came upstairs, a little annoyed. His annoyance quickly vanished when he found me in the shortest hot pink dress. Things only improved from there when I gave him a strip tease and a lap dance. Fun birthday, right?

"Possibly," I answered, and let him unwrap my arms from around his neck.

"Aw, baby, if you had said yes, so many thing could be different right now," he murmured, kissed me quickly, then ran up the steps.

Huh? As soon as he was away from me, water balloons rained down from above me. AJ! "AJ!" I screamed, trying to cover my head. I heard Troy's laughing from the porch, where some balloons came from, too. I ran up the porch steps to take water balloons from Troy. We fought over them, breaking a few. "This is so unfair, Chad isn't even here!" I yelled, happy Troy took my bags off of me earlier so they wouldn't be getting wet right now.

"Actually.." Troy started, stopping his movement of keeping the water balloons from me. Chad's jeep was heard in the driveway.

"Ella, you okay? You said it was important," he asked, walking up the walkway.

Huh? "Chad, no!" I shouted just as AJ hit him with balloons from one of the windows on the second floor. Troy and I went back to fighting over balloons, getting both of us more wet. Chad was dodging balloons on the front lawn, not thinking to run up onto the porch, too.

"No! No! Brie, you broke the last one!" Troy whined almost ten minutes later as I had him cornered on the porch. AJ had come out of the house with more balloons to bombard Chad with on the lawn.

I smiled in satisfaction. "I don't care, my shirt is see-though," I reminded him, looking down. He looked down at my chest, which was partly see-through. I am wearing a bra, you know.

"What do you think I was going to use the balloon on? Your shirt isn't nearly wet enough," he stated, pushing wet hair away from my face.

I glared. "We _so_ have issues, hubby. Don't think we don't," I told him, wrapping my arms around myself because I felt cold.

"I think we need to hug them out," he replied, wrapping his arms around me. "Come on, baby," he urged, wrapping his arms around me.

I let him hug me, getting an idea. I slowly slid his keys out of his pocket, and hugged him with one arm. Once I had them, I bit his neck while pinching him, and got lose from his grip. "Chad!" I called out, running for the front door.

Chad was already running for me. We ran inside, locking the door behind us. Chad and I looked at each other. "I'll lock the garage door, you get the French doors," he quickly ordered, then we both took off running.

Once I was done, I ran downstairs, hearing a commotion. Chad had the door locked, but they were fighting. ".. this is my house, Chad!" Troy was yelling at him.

"It's mine, too!" I shouted, high-fiving Chad. "Don't you wish you hadn't drenched me with water balloons, while wearing white, now?" I questioned. "Especially since Chad can look at my boobs now!" I reminded him.

Chad looked at me, disgusted. I shrugged. "Oh, ewe, I can. Gross!" he whined, closing his eyes.

"I agree!" AJ called from the other side of the door.

"You are so sleeping on the couch tonight, Troy!" I informed him in a yell.

"We'll see about that!" Troy screamed back.

I pulled on Chad's arm. "Come on, Chad, I have to change out of these SEE-THROUGH clothes," I told him, leading him through the basement and up the steps.

"How long until you're going to let him back into the house?" Chad questioned two hours later as we hung out on the couch. Chad changed into some of Troy's baggy sweatpants, and a t-shirt, while I put on short jean shorts, a white wife beater, and one of Troy's hoodies.

I shrugged. "I unlocked the door an hour ago, it's up to him," I replied with a smile, making Chad shake his head at me.

"You know AJ left a while ago, right? He's been out there by himself, wet, so he's cold, and he thinks you're really mad at him, right?" he wondered.

I frowned. "Why are you on his side?" I asked.

"Because, I can't leave without him knowing the door is unlocked, and I kind of want to see my fiancee," he responded honestly.

"Kind of?" I questioned.

Chad nodded. "Kind of," he repeated.

I stood up. "I'll sacrifice myself for your happiness," I joked, straightening out my shirt.

Chad chuckled. "Thanks, buddy," he said, and we slapped hands as I passed him.

"Whatever, you owe me," I informed him, making my way through the house to the front door. Troy was sitting on the swing that was on the porch. "Hey, baby," I greeted nicely, sitting down next to him, facing him.

He glanced at me, then looked away.

"Aw, you're not mad at me, are you?" I asked, linking one of my hands through his. "You drenched me, remember?" He stayed quiet again. "Troy!" He still didn't say anything. I pouted. Is he really that mad? "Fine, I'll just go in the house," I stated, getting up.

I felt a tug on my hand, and I was in Troy's lap in an instant. "Gotcha," he said with a smile.

"Troy! I thought you were seriously mad at me," I mumbled, resting my forehead on his.

He shook his head. "Nope," he muttered, kissing me. He picked me up bridal style.

Before we could enter our house, Chad came walking out. "Thanks, I can go now," he commented, leaving.

Troy chuckled, walking in with me in his arms, then kicked the door shut.

"Damien-" I tried to cut my friend off half an hour later. He called me almost crying about ten minutes ago.

_"He's everything to me, Gabriella," _Damien repeated to me for what seemed like the twentieth time.

Damien has been dating Steven since July. It's been about five months. Damien fell for him fast, like Damien so often does, only this time Steven fell with him, so I thought they would last a long time, possibly forever. The only thing is that Steven hasn't been so 'Steven-y', in Damien's words, lately. "Dame, you have to talk to him. You can't let him treat you like shit," I told him. "You don't deserve that, and obviously something happened that made him start acting like an asshat," I insisted, moving my feet so Troy could sit down.

_"Gabi, you don't know what it's like. You've always had Troy, this is the first guy that actually accepts me for who I am. I know some people don't like me because of my personality, or at least, it's hard to like me for long periods of time, that is why I only have a few close friends," _he told me. I've never heard Damien this serious. My heart went out to him. _"I finally know how you and Shyanne feel with Troy and Adam. I can't let him go," _he stated.

I let out a breath. "I know, hunny, that is why you have to talk to him," I replied. "I've never met Steven, but I've talk to him on the phone, so I know he is as crazy about you as you are him. Talk to him," I repeated myself.

_"I know I should. I'm afraid if I force him into a talk, he'll pull further away, and we might break up. I can't take that," _he informed me.

"Damien, there are so many times that I was going through things in my life, and I wish I had told Troy when they happened. Every time I thought I could handle it myself, and every time I couldn't, so I messed things up with him. Maybe Steven is like me. Maybe he thinks whatever he is going through he can handle himself, or that you can't handle it. Talk to him, in the end, you need to know whatever it is. If he was holding back his real self for five months, and this is who he really is, you don't want to be with him," I told him.

He was quiet for a moment. _"Are you talking about your rape?" _he questioned softly.

I nodded. "Yes, among other things. Every time Troy made me tell him what was going on, and every time he could handle it. He went through it with me, and in the end he made them better because he was there for me. Just like I am there for him. It's what couples do," I responded. "So, you have to get off the phone with me, go to Steven's apartment, and talk to him. It will probably be hard, but you have to," I reminded him. "You call me after, if he breaks up with you, Shyanne and I, with Troy and Adam if they are needed, will come down there and kick his ass," I stated, making him laugh a little.

_"Thanks, love," _he told me.

"Any time, Dame," I replied. We hung up soon after. "Ugh, dating drama. I am so glad we're through with that," I said to Troy, tossing the phone onto the coffee table.

Troy smiled at me, patting the cushion next to him. I scooted over. "I can't believe I finally got it through your head," he commented, wrapping an arm around me.

"What are you talking about?" I wondered, loosely wrapping my arms around him, too.

"To tell me everything you're going through," he answered, kissing my head.

I sat up more so I could look into his eyes. "Then, you should probably know something," I mentioned, running a hand down his chest.

"What now?" he asked, a down look on his face.

"You really smell," I told him, making him almost smile. It wasn't even true. "And, because of that you can't sleep in my bedroom tonight."

He grinned at me. "Oh, so it's your bedroom now?" he questioned.

I nodded. "Yes," I assured him.

He leaned forward to kiss me, but I arched my back away from me. "That's not nice, Mrs. Bolton," he stated, still trying to kiss me.

"If you want to kiss me, Mr. Bolton, you're gonna have to work for it," I told him, squirming away, then ran for it.

I ran behind the dining room table. "Damn, you weren't even this hard in high school," he commented, trying to anticipate my moves.

I glared. "Is that an insult? Oh, you are so not sleeping with me tonight now. At least before you had a chance," I informed him.

I dodged him while going up the steps. "I really hate that you keep keeping me out of our bedroom. Are you gonna do that forever?" he wondered, running up the stairs after me.

"Probably not, since I've been getting crap sleep lately," I called out honestly, getting to the bedroom.

I tried to close the door on him, but he easily overpowered me, getting through the door. He caught me by the waist, lifting me off the ground with ease. He carried me to the bed in seconds, dropping me onto it, causing me to bounce several times. Before I was even done bouncing, he was kissing me.

"You know," I started, quickly pushing his plaid button up off. "This whole manly caveman throw my girl in bed and have sex with her is a turn on," I admitted, kissing him again.

He smiled into the kiss. "I'll have to remember that."

Later that night, I was getting ready for bed, while Troy was finishing up in the shower. My hair was up in a bun so it wouldn't be getting in my way as I brushed my teeth, and washed my face. I'm wearing black panties, and a light purple spaghetti strapped pajama top that was made of silk, and had a built in supportive bra that pushed my boobs up some, and the neckline scooped down pretty low. It didn't even reach the top of my panties. I was splashing water on my face to wash off my acne mask I try to do every night (hey, it takes work to keep my face clear) when I heard the shower turn off.

I was drying off my face, during this act I felt my hair fall out of it's bun. "Troy," I muttered, putting the towel down.

"Hm?" I heard him garble back, his lips against my neck.

He pressed against me. "Troy, are you naked?" I questioned, smiling a little.

"Maybe," he replied, his arms slipping around my waist.

"Baby, you're getting me all wet," I told him, leaning back against him.

"That's the point," he insisted, turning me around. He sat me down in between the sinks. As we kissed, he pulled on the back of my knees so I was on the edge of the sinks.

His hands inched up my top. I pulled away, glancing down then back up into his eyes. "Fine, we can do this, but we have to be done by three because we both have work tomorrow," I reminded him.

"Are you putting a time limit on sex?" he wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," I started, making him laugh at me. "But only because I'm already tired from earlier," I told him.

Troy picked me up, and began to walk towards our bed. "Here is the deal," he started. "We're going to make love for as long as we feel like it, if that is before three or after three, it's no problem. We're both tired, but we're young, in our prime, and still newlyweds, we'll be fine," he assured me, coming down on me.

"I think I am definitely okay with that."

That week in school was short. We only had Monday and Tuesday because Thanksgiving was on Thursday. My dad and Lucy are flying in tomorrow, Wednesday, for it. Like always, a big dinner was planned to be at my mother's house. As I left school on Tuesday, though, that wasn't what I was thinking about.

My period usually comes around the twenty fifth. It's the twenty sixth, and I don't have it. I was expecting to wake up this morning with it, I was supposed to get it yesterday, but I don't know, other things made me forget to, like, see if I had it.

I knew it was early, maybe too early to get my hopes up, but I couldn't help it. On the way home, I stopped by the drug store, just because I felt like I needed to. I needed to see what it would say. If it was negative, I would accept that my period was coming, just a little delayed, if it was positive... I don't know. There aren't many false positives, I learned that in high school, the hard way.

I went home, was happy I had to pee, and waited. I waited for the longest five minutes of my life. Troy wasn't expected home until six. He may be a little late, though, depending on what is happening right before he gets off. It was nerve racking, I was biting my nails, tapping my foot, and contantly running a hand through my hair. When my phone vibrated in my hand, my heart was beating so fast I could swear it was a heart attack. I stood up, took a few steps forward to the sinks, and closed my eyes while picking up the white stick.

One word, one word is what I am praying for. Pregnant. I don't want not pregnant, I want pregnant. I opened my eyes, and bit my lip while my eyes stared at the writing.

Pregnant.

Holy fuck.

My heart leapt for joy, but also was worried as hell it was a false positive. They do happen. I was scared, happy, worried, and excited at one time. How confusing is that? I ran into the bedroom, bringing the stick with me. I quickly went out the door, down the steps, and into the living room. I reached for our address book, hurriedly flipping through the pages for my doctor's number. I needed to know, I needed to confirm it. I knew there was the smallest chance my doctor was actually open tomorrow, a smaller chance that they had an opening for me to come in, but I had to do something.

I pushed the number into my cell phone, pressing send quickly. They picked up a few rings earlier, greeting me. I patiently waited for the woman to stop talking.

"Hi, my name is Gabriella Bolton, and I was wondering if you guys are, like, open tomorrow," I told her. Yeah, that sounded intelligent. I don't care, I'm not exactly functioning at my best here.

"Is it an emergency?" the woman questioned.

I took in a deep breath. "It depends on your definition of an emergency," I replied. She paused for a second. "Look, I know Thanksgiving is literally two days away, and everything is going to be closed because it's a family holiday and all, but me and my husband have been trying to get pregnant for six months now. For the first time in six months, I'm late. I took a pregnancy test today, and it's positive. I need to know if I am or not, and I need to know soon. I really need to know before the holiday, just so I don't wonder for the whole weekend. So, if you are open tomorrow, is there anyway you can fit me in?" I pleaded with her.

There was a moment of silence. "You're lucky. I just got a call because of holiday traveling, and our four fifteen canceled. I can fit you in then for a pregnancy test," she told me.

Thank God. "You are a God in my book," I informed her, then heard her hardy laugh.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mrs. Bolton," she replied.

"Yes, you will," I assured her, hanging up the phone.

This all seemed surreal. I've waited so long to just to miss a period, and take a pregnancy test, only to have it come out positive, and tell Troy I'm pregnant. It's not confirmed yet, but I couldn't help but dance around the living room with glee. The always-seeming worry bubbled up in my stomach, but I was going to suppress it for now. I need this one moment, this one happy moment.

I decided to wait to tell Troy. Not until tomorrow, or after I found out, I'm through with that, especially since he wants this just as much as I do. I'm telling him when he gets home. That just happened to be the longest two and a half hours of my life.

I tried to get my mind off of it, if that's possible. I gave a test today, so I graded papers. After I got sick of that, I read some of the book I was in the middle of. After I couldn't concentrate on that anymore, I went on the Internet, checked my email, emailed friends, all that. I was finally watching some boring movie on t.v. when I heard Troy's camaro pull up. In between all that waiting I went to the bathroom every ten minutes to see if I got my period. Usually, you can feel it, sometimes you can't. I don't feel like its coming, and I hope I stay that way.

"Finally," I mumbled under my breath, letting out a long sigh. I hoped he was alone. I didn't want to put this off any longer.

It was a minute or two until I heard him coming up the steps of the basement. He parked in the garage, I guess. I didn't hear talking, so I guessed he was alone. As soon as he reached the top, he was pulling off his jacket, then thew it onto a dining room chair.

I was in his arms not a second later, hugging the daylights out of him. "Whoa," Troy sputtered, surprised I was this happy to see him. I literally almost knocked him over. "Are you okay?" he asked, his arms wrapping around my waist. "Wait, is this some prank-"

"No, Troy," I cut him off, my face pressed against the side of his neck. I had already changed into a pair of dark jeans, and a red plaid shirt. This shirt is actually mine, so it fits to my figure, and isn't buttoned all the way up. The sleeves were rolled up a little, too.

"What's going on, or are you just happy to see me?" he wondered, pulling away a little.

My hands slid down to his forearms. "I'm late, Troy," I admitted.

"Okay. Do you mean we're late for something we both forgot, or period late?" he questioned.

"Period late," I confirmed. "I already went out and got a home pregnancy test. I took it, and it's positive. I called my doctor, which is actually open tomorrow. They had an opening, so we're going to know if I'm-"

He pressed his finger to my lips to shut me up. "It was positive?" he asked, just to make sure.

I nodded, pulling it out of my pocket. "Yes. See?" I said while handing it to him.

He looked at the word pregnant for a few moments. "What time is your appointment?" he questioned me, one arm slithering around me again.

"Four fifteen," I answered. "I know you work, but I have to know, Troy. Besides, you only work until five tomorrow. I can't not know over the holidays," I informed him.

He leaned over, and put my pregnancy test down on the dining room table. "You have to call me, okay?" he stated, his other arm going around me.

I nodded. "I will. I know," I assured him.

His hands slid down past my butt so he could lift me up. "You're pregnant," he said, spinning me around for a second.

"I could be pregnant," I corrected, my arms lacing around his neck.

"You have to think positively, Brie," Troy replied, walking me over to the couch. He sat down, putting me in his lap. "Let's see the odds here. You're late for your period."

"I'm a day late," I spoke up.

He ignored me. "You took a pregnancy test, a test that came back positive. And, last week, you felt nauseous," he told me.

"What? When did I feel nauseous?" I asked him.

"Like, every other morning last week, remember?" he responded. "You did, don't deny it," he insisted.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I did. But, I've felt nauseous in mornings a lot in my life. Sometimes food in the morning does not seem appetizing, and it makes me queasy," I reminded him.

"Can you please just get on the baby train with me?" he pleaded, kissing my cheek sweetly.

"I want to, babe, I do, but if my blood test comes back tomorrow negative, I don't want to be completely crushed by it," I told him.

He kissed my lips this time. "If you are, we'll go through it together," he whispered, kissing me again.

The next day, I went to the doctor's. I showed up at the office around four, then proceeded to wait for about thirty minutes. You know doctor's offices, especially before holidays, there are delays.

"Mrs. Bolton," my doctor, Dr. Hastings, a woman, greeted as she walked into my examination room. "I haven't seen you in a while," she commented, looking through what I assumed to be my chart.

I shook my head. "I haven't had to see you," I replied. My sister's and I all have the same doctor. "No one has been pregnant for a while," I joked, smiling.

"Hopefully, it's your turn. Lord knows your family practically keeps me in business," Dr. Hastings responded in a smile. "Where is your husband?" she asked.

I pushed hair out of my eyes. "Work. He wanted to be here, but it's hard to get out of being a firefighter," I answered.

She nodded. "So, when was your last period?" she questioned me.

"Uh, last month," I answered. "I usually get it around the twenty fifth," I explained.

"How long do they usually last, and how long did your last period last?" she asked, writing something down.

I thought back. "Well, it's usually about six days, but last month was about three, I think. I remember I was happy it was so short," I told her.

Dr. Hastings smiled. "Was it a flow like your regular period, or a different?"

"Different, I guess," I tried to answer correctly. "It was more of spotting," I said.

She nodded again. "You've been off of birth control for about six months, right?" she wondered. I nodded instead of answering. "Well, from everything you're telling me, there is a possibility you're pregnant. Now, we'll take some blood and get an answer," she said.

Worry filled me, so I tried to take calming breathes.

It's the moment of truth.

* * *

**Here it is! I wrote this in, like, two days. I actually like it! Yay.**

**I don't know how a pregnancy test goes or anything seeing as I am 17 and don't sleep around. So, that might not be right. IDC, it' something like it, ya know.**

**I can't wait to start the next one! Just because, well, I know the answer, duh. **

**After the next chapter, a storyline is starting. Can't wait. **

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**-- Kayleigh**


	10. I've Been Dying To Reach You

**Thank you all.**

**On with it.**

**Review.**

**Happy Halloween if I don't get the next one out before it. **

**I've Been Dying To Reach You, by Saosin.**

**(THIS THING WON'T CENTER! GRR)**

**

* * *

**

I knew I should have called Troy. I knew it. He deserved to know when I found out. But, I didn't. I couldn't bring myself to, he needed to hear this in person. I knew by the time I got home, he would be home, which was one of the reasons why I didn't call him. It took time to run my blood work, then Dr. Hastings had to talk to me about the results, and what they entailed. Like Troy said yesterday, we're in this together. I wish we could have found out together. I need him.

I pulled into the driveway only to see Troy's camaro still there. He usually pulls into the garage, but I didn't care he didn't. I parked next to him, grabbing my purse as I got out, holding back tears. I rushed up the walkway, the steps, and into the house.

"Brie," Troy instantly said, hearing me. He was in the living room, if I know him as well as I know I do, pacing. He stopped when heard me, then started towards me slowly.

I put my purse down on the bar. He paused as we looked at each other for a moment. He saw the tears, and was unsure. I just nodded uncontrollably.

"You're pregnant," he stated, a smile spreading across his face.

I nodded, already running down to him. "I'm pregnant," I assured him, jumping into his arms. My legs wrapped around his waist. I laughed loudly, letting my happy tears roll down my face as he swung me around.

Troy had no intention of letting me go. "I knew it," he said against my lips as he kissed me repeatedly.

I kissed him back, my tears stopping. "Six weeks. I'm six weeks pregnant," I informed him.

"I told you you were fine," he mumbled, kissing me more, a smile still on his face.

I was smiling, too. "I know. And, I am," I agreed, kissing him on the lips again. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," he stated, his hands squeezing my butt a little. "I'm going to be a dad," he said to me, and probably to himself. "You're going to be a mom," he went on.

I just nodded to all of the above, then kissed him again.

"She told me my conception date," I told him, one of my hands running through his hair about ten minutes later. We have been making out about that long. We finally moved into the living room, on the couch, and are only now talking about it.

Troy kissed my temple. "Yeah? What is it?" he questioned, one of hands on top of my stomach, one of mine on top of his.

I smiled wider than I was, which I guessed was impossible. "October eighteenth," I answered.

He smiled wider, too. "My birthday," he said, kissing me hard again. "Best birthday ever," he informed me, resting his forehead against mine. "Wait, you got your period last month, remember? You stayed in bed almost that whole weekend because you were so sad about it. That, and you always hate your period," he reminded me.

"I know. She said that that wasn't my regular period. It was spotting, which can happen during pregnancy. She also told me all about pre-natal vitamins, which I already know about because of my fertile sisters, I already stopped and got them. I'm due in July. I made another appointment, too. I'm six weeks now, and since you go every month, it's in two weeks. We'll be able to get an ultrasound then, and everything else," I told him.

"I haven't seen you smile this wide since our wedding day," Troy murmured, pressing his lips against mine. "I love it. I love you," he stated, then he rubbed my belly gently. "And, I love you," he said to my stomach.

I laughed at his cuteness. "I doubt he or she can hear you, I'm only a little over six weeks along," I said, kissing his nose. "I love you, too, by the way," I added. He kept on smiling, like I was.

"So, I think it's okay to say that the prank war is officially over for us," he announced, holding me closer after my mini rant. "I don't want anything to happen to you, at all. From here on out to July you aren't allowed to lift anything heavy, basically do any major physical labor, you're not allowed to break up fights at school, hell, your purse isn't allowed to be too heavy," he informed me.

I laughed again. "I'll stop lifting, I barely did phyiscal labor before, I'll refrain from breaking up fights, and my purse is not going to be weighed, get over it," I replied.

"Hey, I am your husband, your life partner, your other half, and apparently, the father of your unborn child, if I say the purse is getting weighed, it's getting weighed," he stated.

I shook my head at him. "And, I'm your wife, your life partner, your better half, and it's my body this child is in, so what I say goes," I reminded him.

"I hope the baby doesn't get your stubbornness," he mumbled grumpily, obviously knowing he is losing this pointless fight. "I'm just looking out for you, ya know," he said giving me sad puppy dog eyes.

I crumbled, way too easily, and kissed him. "I know, and I think it's completely adorable, along with unbelievably sexy that you do, but we're talking about my purse here," I started, leaving my lips really close to his. "I agreed to everything else," I whispered, both of our eyes closing a little.

"You're sexy," he murmured before kissing me.

Our lips moved together, my body shifting closer to his, if possible. I pulled away quickly, sooner than he expected. "It's not just me anymore, you know," I told him, making him confused. "If something bad ever happens to you, it's not just me your affecting," I explained. "There is a baby now."

"Nothing really bad is going to happen to me, Brie," Troy promised, tugging me closer. I didn't like that really bad part of his sentence. "I'm always going to be here, not only for you, but our baby, and all the other babies that come after," he assured me.

I nodded, linking one of my hands through his. "I'm going to be able to do it this time," I told him, looking into his eyes. "I'm not going to mess it up, and miscarry, or anything. I talked to Dr. Hastings about that. She said I should be absolutely fine throughout the pregnancy," I said.

"I know you will," he responded instantly. "I never thought about that," he stated. "You're going to be fine, I'm going to be fine, and the baby is going to be fine. You're way too good at worrying," he mumbled, then kissed me.

I threw one of my arms around his neck. "I'm a mom, or about to be anyways, it's my job to worry."

"Hey, stop yelling at me, if we had done what I wanted to, I wouldn't have to do this here," Troy reminded me two hours later as we stood in the airport, waiting for our parents. Mom and Papi are staying at our house, in our spare bedroom for Thanksgiving.

I laughed at him, leaning away as he tried to kiss me again. "Troy, I was not going to leave our parents at the airport like you wanted, just so we could have sex," I assured him, looping my arms around his neck while his own tightened aroud my waist. After my doctor's appointment, I changed into a pair of fitted blue jeans, and a simple black scoop neck shirt that flowed to the top of my jeans. I put on black heel-less boots with it. Troy made me put on a gray cover up over top, using my pregnancy against me. I can't say I didn't cave soon after. We live in New Mexico, not New York, as I had told him, but lost the battle anyways. I re-did my hair, taking it out of the bun it was in before. Now, it's parted on the side, with my bangs sweeping across my forehead, and my hair is slightly curly, not in the full-blow curls it usually is.

"I didn't say we'd just leave them here, I said we'd tell them your car broke down, which it is prone to do, so they would have to get a taxi or something," he corrected, wearing dark jeans, and a black button up with a while t-shirt on underneath, along with white converse. "By the way, you're getting a new car," he informed me.

I faked a gasp. "Troy! I like my car, I've had it since my sophomore year of college," I reminded him.

"I don't care. You realize we're spending more money on me fixing it every time it breaks down, rather than buying you a nice car? Besides, five kids will not fit in my camaro and your four door," he added, and I knew his mind was made up. Ugh, I like that he handles all our financial stuff because I don't want to deal with it, but because he does handle it all, he knows more about it than me. He learned from his mom, he does all the calculations, really, he does.

I let out a breath of defeat. "I don't have to get a mini van, do I?" I questioned, resting against him. "Because, that to me seems like an old-person car, or a soccer Mom thing, which I wouldn't mind, but our kids are going to be playing basketball."

"Nah. I'll find something, then you can pick the color. And, they'll play whatever sport they want, it doesn't have to be basketball, it doesn't have to be anything," he answered easily, kissing the corner of my mouth. I nodded in agreement, smiling, waiting for him to kiss me. As soon as he did, I pulled away. "Brie!" he whined, his head dropping down to my shoulder.

"I just remembered something," I replied, making him lift his head. "When are we going to tell everyone? I mean, if this was my, like, third it wouldn't be as big of a deal. But this is our first, one we've been trying to have for six months, it's a big thing," I told him.

He shrugged. "We're going to dinner at your mom's tonight, we can tell everyone then. It will make everyone happy after the fight your mom and my mom will be having," he suggested.

"They won't be fighting, I hope, but all my brother's won't be there," I responded.

Troy sighed. "Then, tomorrow, on Thankgiving. Hey, do you find it coincidental that in the week I met you eight years ago, we find out you're pregnant?" he wondered. We don't really celebrate the day we met, we celebrate the day we started going out, though. I was going to answer, but he started talking again. "Oh, wanna make a bet?"

I shrugged. "What about?" I questioned, forgetting his first question.

"I bet that you can't wait for me to tell our family you're pregnant with our first child," he proposed. I looked at him confusedly. "Meaning, I have to be the one to tell them, not you. Whenever I want, but it has to be by the time we leave your mom's tomorrow," he explained.

I frowned. "You mean I can't tell my own mother her baby girl is expecting?" I asked. I lowered my eyes. "And, if I agree, what do I get out of it?"

"It's not like you won't be there, I'm just going to the be the one to announce it," he informed me. "What do you want out of it?" he questioned.

"I dunno," I answered. "If I agree, and when I win, I get whatever I want out of you, but it can only be one thing," I compromised.

He nodded. "If I win, I get whatever I want out of you, but it can only be one thing," he agreed. "You in, Bolton?" he wondered.

"Uh-huh," I mumbled my answer, then he kissed me as if to seal the deal.

"These can't be our children," we suddenly heard, making us break a part. "I know our children would be looking for us, happy to see us for the first time since their wedding," Lucy commented.

Troy grinned, seeing his mother. "Come on, Ma, it's not like you don't know what we look like," he replied.

"Papi!" I exclaimed, leaving Troy to hug my dad as Troy greeted his mother. "I missed you. You guys really should consider moving back, you know," I immediately started telling him, not letting him say hi back.

He chuckled. "Maybe someday, but right now Lucy and I are comfortable where we are," he told me. "I miss you guys, too. I miss all my kids," he informed me. "It's nice to know my girls are married off, though," he added.

"Papi," I said, not wanting him to get into about how all his baby girls are married and no longer need him. "It's not me you need to worry about, it's Alex. He's the only one still playing the field," I told him. He had a girlfriend for a while, then said he was too young to commit, making Lucas proud. Lucas then happened to be slapped on the back of the head by Allie.

"Come on, Gabi, no one is going to settle down with Alex," he joked, making me laugh, then hug him again.

"I love you, Papi. If you won't move here, you should at least visit more," I commented, letting him go.

He was going to answer, but didn't have the chance. "Alright, you've had her practically her whole life, it's my turn to hug my only daughter," Lucy said, wrapping her arms around me.

I laughed, hugging her back. "Hi, Mom," I greeted, but she held me for longer.

"Mom," Troy broke in about a minute later. I felt his hands on my waist.

"Sorry, just nice to have a girl call me Mom for once," she said while letting me go. I laughed again, along with Troy and my dad. I let Troy pull me back to him, with his arms moving around my middle. Troy must have looked at her funny, because she looked at him funny back. "Sorry, baby, but I've always wanted a daughter. Why do you think you had pink baby clothes when I knew you were boy? I was hoping you'd be gay," she confessed.

I burst out laughing, my dad did, too. "You told me I was wearing pink in all those baby pictures because they were white, but you messed up the laundry," Troy reminded her.

"I lied," Lucy told him honestly, smiling at us.

"Well, I gave you a daughter, didn't I?" he questioned, gesturing to me.

I tilted my head back at him. "I'm not a gift, you know," I spoke up.

"Even if she was a gift, she'd be mine to give," my dad put in to the conversation. "By the way, you're welcome," he added. It was nice to see my dad no so up tight as I was used to. Then again, it was a little weird to see him and Lucy together. His arm was around her. They looked good together, though. Happy.

Troy chuckled. "Thank you," he responded.

"I really don't like being spoken about like an inanimate object," I mentioned, leaning back against Troy.

"Sorry," he apologized into my ear, kissing my temple.

I smiled. "So, are we gonna get back to our house so you guys can see it or what?" I questioned.

We brought our parents to our house, gave them a house tour, and dropped their stuff in the guest room. About five minutes after the house was shown, and my dad and Lucy were settled, we split up into twos. I knew it was purposeful even though no one said anything about it. Troy wanted to talk to his mom about Jack.

"Do you think Mami will get mad again when she sees you and Mom tonight?" I asked my dad as we sat in the living room together, catching up a little. I knew Troy and Lucy were upstairs somewhere, talking, too.

My dad shrugged, his arm around the back of the couch, slightly around me. "I don't know, Gabi, hopefully not," he answered.

"I hope she doesn't, it's Thanksgiving, Papi," I reminded him, sitting Indian style, facing him, my gray cover up gone. "I get why she is angry at you two, believe me, I do. I mean, you and Mami might not be together anymore, but you still love each other," I said.

"We do," Papi agreed with a nod. "Even if your mother and I weren't together for as long as we were, when you have a child with someone, you'll love them even a little no matter how much you don't want to, not that I don't want to love your mother. She's a wonderful woman, one I have eight wonderful children with, I'll always love her," he assured me. I know my parents are together, nor will they ever get back together, but it's nice knowing they still love each other. "Just like a small part of Lucy will always love Jack," he added.

I nodded back at him. "She is angry," I stated again. "But, I don't know, it seems a little pointless even though it is weird. She's with Richard, happily, and you and Lucy seem happy. If it all ends like this, she has a right to be upset in the beginning, but she's known for a while. I don't want a fight on Thanksgiving," I told him. Espcially since I am announcing, well Troy at some point because I am determined to win, my pregnancy.

"Me neither, hija," Papi replied. "That's why we're going over there tonight," he said, smiling at me. "So that doesn't happen tomorrow."

I smiled at him, too. "You do seem happy, Papi," I remarked, pushing hair away from my face.

"I am," he told me, a smile still on his face. "A part of me will always love your mom, like I told you, but she has Richard, and AJ now. I deserved my own happiness, at least I thought so, and at your wedding me and Lucy hit it off," he explained. "I can't believe I picked up a woman at my daughter's wedding," he commented, laughter laced in his voice.

"Don't worry about that, a lot of people did that at my wedding," I informed him, then laughed at the confused look. "Well, you and Mom hooked up. Allie and Lucas hooked up. Kara and Tommy connected. Taylor and Chad got engaged, and I think that's it," I finished, thinking about it.

My father chuckled. "If you're anything like your mother, which I know you are, you're happy you brought all of us together," he replied.

"Too true," I agreed, nodding.

"So, how is the baby making going?" he bluntly asked.

I laughed, trying to hold back the smile that wanted to force itself onto my face. My hand is actually pressed against my stomach right now. "It's going," I answered, horribly trying not to spill the beans. I so want to just say it.

"Oh, baby, it will happen," he assured me. "When it does, you'll be happy you had this newlywed time to just be newlyweds," he informed me.

I nodded. Looking back, I am thankful for the six months Troy and I had. "I know," I agreed.

"I still remember when you were born," my dad stated, patting my knee. I smiled. "The worst seventeen hour labor your mother and I ever went through," he reminded me.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "I've heard the story a million times," I commented.

"Well, I'm telling it again anyways," Papi went on, getting into it. "So, your mother went into labor at three in the morning," he started to tell me. My dad and mom remember, and have stories for every one of my siblings births. They usually tell it on birthdays, I got it twice on mine this year, and for the last couple years, because they aren't together anymore.

"And, you stopped at McDonald's on the way to the hosptial," I carried it along.

Papi grinned. "I was hungry, and it's not like you were coming out right then. Besides, your mom wanted chicken nuggets," he told me. "We sat there for hours, in the middle of the night, they wouldn't give her an epidural because it wasn't time. When your siblings got there around nine in the morning, Belle yelled at you, literally, your mother's stomach. She said 'stop hurting mommy, what did she ever do to you? You made her blow up!'" he quoted.

I laughed. "I love that line every time," I wailed quietly.

"I know. Anyways, it seemed forever, and the doctor's wanted a C-section. But, your mother said no. She said that she had five children before you naturally, and she wasn't going to change that because you were too stubborn to come out," he said. "I told her right then that you were going to be just like her, stubborn, sweet, beautiful, a meddler," he insisted. I almost felt teary eyed. Oh, come on! The pregnancy hormones can't be kicking in this early. "Which is exactly what you are. So, finally, you were cooperating, she got the epidural, making everyone in that hospital thankful because your mother was bugging them. Finally, at seven at night, Maria was ten centimeters dialated, and you came on out. Your mom said she knew it all along, you were just taking your time because you wanted to make an entrance." When he finished, I was tearing up.

"I did. I'm awesome," I gushed. "I love that story every time you and Mami tell it," I reminded him, hugging him.

"I know. I also know you're pregnant," Papi said in my ear.

I pulled away. "Uh, what?" I questioned.

He grinned again at me. "Hija, I have eight children, been through seven pregnancies, you think I don't know a pregnant woman when I see one?" he asked. "So, how far along are you, and how long have you known?"

I wiped the few tears that fell. "Six weeks, we found out today," I answered. "You're not supposed to know! We were going to tell everyone tomorrow at Thanksgiving dinner," I informed him.

"I won't tell a soul, not even Lucy," he promised. "Oh, my baby girl is having a baby," he mused.

"I know. Troy won't stop telling me what I can't do. He wants to weigh my purse!" I responded.

My dad smiled at me. "Eh, let him, it'll make him feel better. You're the one having the baby, he just wants to be included," he replied.

"Oh, he will be. He'll be holding my hair back, going out for food runs, dealing with mood swings, trust me, he'll be way too included," I assured him.

"He'll love it," my dad said just as we heard steps on the stairs. I gave him shush signal, to which he nodded.

I rubbed my eyes again, then blinked a couple times. "You guys miss us?" Lucy wondered, coming around the coffee table.

"We always miss you Bolton's," my dad replied playfully to her, then they kissed.

"Hey, I'm a Bolton, too!" I mentioned, making my dad roll his eyes.

"Yeah, that is going to take some getting used to," Troy stated about my dad and Lucy, sitting down behind me. I turned a little while nodding in agreement. He glanced over my face, then kissed my forehead. "You okay?" he asked, his arms wrapping around me.

I nodded, nuzzling against his. "Uh-huh, Papi was just telling me the story of my birth," I told him, kissing his own cheek.

"Ah, the seventeen hour labor," Troy said aloud, shifting so I could rest my head on his shoulder as his arm wound around my waist, his hand settling on my stomach.

"Just the one," Papi agreed.

Lucy chuckled. "I am so glad you were sevenr hours, Troy," she commented.

"Your welcome," he replied nonchalantly. "So, you guys gonna be facing Mom any time soon? I would get it out of the way, once she stops yelling in Spanish, it gets better," he encouraged them.

"The difference between me and you, Troy," my dad started. "I know what she'll be saying, so I can yell in Spanish back," he finished.

"Touche," Troy said.

I shook my head at them, a little tired. It doesn't help I haven't been getting the best sleep lately, even when Troy is there. I think insomnia is a symptom of pregnancy or something. Insomnia, mood swings, slight morning sickness, yep, I'm definitely preggers. I love it. "I just want you all to get through it today, I want tomorrow to be a happy family day," I spoke up.

"With an awesome dinner," Troy put in.

We all nodded in agreement on that one.

"I like that it's our parents in there fighting, but we escaped," I mumbled into Troy's chest about half an hour later. When we got to my mom's, a heated disagreement errupted. I was concerned at first, then noticed the brand spankin' new trampoline out back, proceeded to yell 'trampoline!' while running off. I was about to jump on when Troy caught my by my hips, reminded me I am pregnant, and it probably isn't good for me to jump around. I frowned sadly, then huffed. He then told me he would go get a blanket so we could lay on it. I kissed his cheek before sending him off. So, now, we're laying on the trampoline, covered by a blanket, well I am, and looking up at the stars.

"I haven't heard Spanish in a while, things must be cooling down," Troy responded, his hand moving up and down my back softly. It felt nice. It was actually lulling me to sleep.

I cuddled further onto his chest, while his arms tightened around me. My eye was in the slowp between his neck and shoulder, resting comfortably. "I forgot to tell you, but my dad knows," I confessed, nuzzling his neck.

"You spilled the beans already? I think I am disappointed in you," he replied, making me pinch his side, then him chuckle.

"I didn't tell him anything. He just knew. He said he has eight kids, and been through seven pregnancies, he knows a pregnant woman when he sees one," I informed him. "So, I didn't lose. Besides, I was a little weepy after my birth story," I added. "I have mood swings, sue me. Oh, I have morning sickness, you know."

Troy shifted the blanket a little. "I told you you had morning sickness," he sing-songed.

"No, I mean, really. I threw up this morning," I revealed. "I think some of it was nerves, but some of it was the whole being pregnant part, too," I explained.

He pressed his lips to my hair. "I hope your pregnancy is better than Amelia's. You know her and Gavin sleep under different blankets now?" he asked.

I laughed a little. "No. Why?" I wondered, my eyes drooping.

"Dunno. Just doesn't want him touching her, I guess," he told me. Every bad part of being pregnant has hit Amelia hard. Constant morning sickness, even now, in her seventh month. I think the morning sickness has calmed a little. She's gained more weight than needed, at least, that's what she says, I don't think so. Her ankles are the size of watermelons, her back constantly aches, she's always tired, has the weirdest dreams, her boobs are huge (Gavin likes that), and she's having a lot of trouble making it to the bathroom. That happens to most women, but for her, it's worse. She's not sure if she wants to have another one. It's a boy, by the way. Kyle Patrick.

"Poor Gavin," I whispered. "I'd never do that to you, baby," I assured him.

"Aw, thanks," Troy replied back, but that was the last thing I heard before falling asleep.

I was bobbing up and down, annoyingly. It drifted me from the sleep I wanted so bad. For a moment, I wondered why, but remembered the trampoline.

"Dude, stop," I heard a hushed voice say. I knew it to be my husband's. I was very warm, perfectly warm, with Troy's arms around me, his fingers slightly under my shirt so I could feel them against my skin. My head was pressed against his chest still, making is so I could hear his heartbeat. Someone else said something, but I missed it while basking in my content. It made Troy laugh, causing his chest to rumble a little. "Sh! I don't want to wake her up more than you already have," he said this time.

"How the hell do you she's awake?" Alex questioned.

"He just knows, shut up, Al," Lucas or Marcus answered. "When your with someone for so long, you notice things," he added.

A short was made. "Man, you've been with Allie for a few months, and she already has you- ow!" Alex exclaimed.

"Do you know how to shut up?" Felix asked. "Any of you?" he wondered.

"No, none of you do," I answered for him against Troy's chest.

Someone cleared their throat. "For the record, I didn't say shit," Vince spoke up.

"Brie, I love you, but I can't feel the left side of my body," Troy said himself. "Can we switch sides?" he suggested.

I groaned, my eyes opening. It was dark out, but the trampoline was full of people. Lucas, Felix, Jaymi, who was kinda sleeping, too, Vince, Alex, plus Troy and I. I sat up, letting Troy regain feeling. "How long was I asleep?" I asked, burrowing into the blanket.

"Like, an hour and a half," Vince mentioned. "We only came out because we got sick of eavesdropping in there," he informed me.

"That, and you can only watch AJ and Tricia make out for so long on the front porch without them knowing," AJ added.

Lucas chuckled. "That's preverted, little brother," he stated.

Alex looked digusted. "It wasn't like that!" he insisted. "I was bothering them, flicking the lights on, making weird voices, Vince was helping," he corrected.

Vince grinned. "It was kind of fun. You wouldn't believe how pink that boy can turn," he agreed.

"He actually kissed her? So soon?" Felix asked, adjusting a sleepy Jaymi on his shoulder. "He is a Montez after all," he said proudly after Alex nodded.

"Thanks," AJ announced, walking up, then jumped on the trampoline, making everyone bounce.

It woke up Jaymi. "Age!" he practically growled. "Pregnant woman here," he reminded him.

"Yeah, man, plus Brie just woke up," Troy added in, wrapping an arm around me. "Now," he started, lifting me up, then set me down on the other side of him.

"Sorry," AJ apologized. "But, yes, I did kiss Tricia, we're going on a date the day after tomorrow," he gloated.

Lucas smiled at him. "You're one better than Alex, he gets the girl to go out with him, then kisses her, and he never sees her again," he joked.

"I'd just like to say, I slept really good out here," I spoke up from Troy's chest, which I quickly cuddled into once I could.

Everyone laughed. "Me, too," Jaymi agreed, sitting in between Felix's legs.

"I've been thinkin'," my dad suddenly appeared, throwing himself onto the middle of the trampoline, making us all bounce again. "Since, everyone out here is Mexican," he went on. "Well, besides you three, but I'll consider you it, just for your own benefit," he corrected, looking at AJ, Jaymi, and Troy. "If I hide out here, your mom," he pointed at most of us. "And, your mom," he said looking at Troy. "Won't find me because I'll blend in," he finished.

"We could always kick Alex out and say you're him," I proposed.

Alex shook his head at all of us, who laughed. "I feel so unloved," he commented.

"So, the fight is over?" Troy wondered. "We haven't heard anything loud for a while."

My dad nodded. "Oh, yeah, that's done. Now, they are discussing my bad habits," he informed us. "I chew loudly," he stated.

My siblings all started talking, while I sat comfortably with Troy. My phone went off in a vibrate in my pocket. I groaned a little, then opened it. "I don't care," I answered, making Troy chuckle.

_"Fine, then, I won't tell you Robbie is going to be here for Thanksgiving. I was going to warn you," _Serena replied.

"If it's that, then I really don't care," I assured her.

There was a noise on her side, a baby yell. _"I know, but I also know Troy still hates him," _she reminded me. _"He gets here at ten tonight,"_ she added.

I nodded. "Okay, see you tomorrow," I responded. We hung up soon after. "You hear that?" I questioned Troy.

"Uh-huh," he mumbled back, holding me tighter. "I don't care either. She's right, I still hate him," he told me.

"Okay," I muttered back. "I'm hungry."

The next morning, I woke to a warm hand moving up and down my back. It felt like I only went to sleep ten minutes ago. There was a kiss pressed to my cheek. "Come on, baby, open your eyes," Troy encouraged.

I shook my head a little. "Don't wanna," I whined, cuddling into my pillow more.

"Brie, it's noon," he informed me. "It's our first Thanksgiving since getting married," he stated happily. "And, you're pregnant."

I opened my eyes, and moved onto my back. "I know, that's what kept me up until five thirty," I mentioned as Troy's hand drifted to my stomach.

"You were up 'til five thirty? Doing what?" he questioned.

"Insomnia," I answered. "It's a symptom of pregnancy, I looked it up last night after you passed out around two," I explained.

Troy smiled at me. "I'm sorry, I was a little tired after what we did before I passed out," he told me. We made love last night, to celebrate. Well, that wasn't really the only reason. "So, what other symptoms did you find out you have?" he asked.

"Increased sense of smell," I said. "I knew Dylan smelled all week," I accused, making him chuckle. "Really, he did. He usually does, mainly because he has gym before my class. That, and my room smells. I am so leaving a note for the custodian. By the way," I started, getting up onto my elbows, then pushed my nose to Troy's shirt. He's up, showered, and dressed. "You smell really good," I told him, smelling him more. "What is that?"

"Uh, shower?" Troy guessed. "Oh, and the after shave you buy for me. You know, the kind you put me through an hour of shopping for?" He's talking about how for an hour, around last year sometime, I informed him his after shave smelt bad, at least to me. I dabbed and sniffed him for the next hour until I found the perfect one. "Anything else?"

I nodded. "Fatigue," I said. "Yesterday, I passed out on the trampoline," I reminded him. "I pee more, but not too much, so that still might be normal. Last night, while I was on the lap top, and it said I would be having cravings soon, as soon as I read it, I got hungry," I went on. "I had this intense want for bananas and chocolate syrup, so we're out of bananas," I informed him.

"Add those to the shopping list, got it," he commented with a shake of his head. He was still grinning. "I'm listening, come on, what else?"

I was happy he was so into this. By now, he had changed positions. He was laying across the top of my legs, leaning on his elbow so he wasn't putting his full weight on me, with his other hand on my stomach, connected with mine. It was cute. "Mood swings. I cried yesterday when Papi told me that story even though I heard it a thousand times before," I replied. "That's about it for now, but I should or may be getting headaches, sore breasts, and stuff like that. Now, what is that smell? It's bad, so it can't be you," I said, covering my nose.

"That would be bacon, your dad made breakfast," Troy told me. "So, you need to get into the shower, dressed, eat breakfast, then we need to head over to your mom's," he insisted.

"I can eat at my mom's," I assured him. He shook his head. "Troy, after that bad wind of bacon, I'm not feelin' too hungry," I admitted.

Troy got up, and kissed me on the lips. "So, you can smell me while you eat, it doesn't have to be bacon. You can eat cereal, as long as you eat," he stated.

"You're too good to me, like, literally," I groaned, making a move to get out of bed. At least in the shower, I was away from that nasty bacon.

It was killing me, and he knew it. I wanted to tell them, I wanted to scream it. I felt like the world should know I am pregnant, but I didn't say a word, because I want to win this best just to win it. We told AJ we are out of the prank war last night, and when he asked why, we said it didn't matter. Troy said that if AJ trys to prank me, he'd get him back with the help of Chad and Tommy. Then, he added that AJ could prank Chad all he wants.

I didn't get the chance to win that war, so I want to win this. I'm competitive. I sat in the kitchen, nauseous from the smells swirling around me, desperately hoping Troy can sense my destress with his husbandly powers. I'm wearing a black and light gray stripped sweater that dips a little into my cleavage with faded jeans that hugged my legs, along with black high heeled knee high boots on. I put my hair up into a twist in a clip, leaving a few tendrils around my face.

"Why do you look so sad?" Belle asked, hanging Jaymi another sandwich, this is her third. Hey, she is pregnant.

I snapped into focus. "Huh? Oh, I don't know, just tired," I answered, sighing. Not to mention nauseous, annoyed, and I think my boobs hurt. I shouldn't have worn his bra today, although it does make my boobs look really good. "I have to pee," I announced, hopping off my stool.

I left, going straight into the bathroom. I peed first, washed my hands, then proceeded to sit on the toilet, trying to stop myself from throwing up. I ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich today, with a side of grapes, along with some chips. Technically, it was afternoon anways, and it sounded appealing. Well, not so much anymore. There was a knock on the door.

"I'm in here, go upstairs!" I shouted to the person, breathing in through my nose, and out through my mouth to calm my stomach.

"It's me," Troy called back. I got up, unlocked the door, then sat back down on the closed toilet. He came in, and locked the door behind him. "I came in to check on you, your sister's said you had to pee," he informed me.

I nodded. "I did," I assured him. "Now, I want to throw up," I confessed.

He bent down in front of me, his hand came up to lay against my cheek. "Sorry, baby," he said, giving me a sweet look.

"Ugh, I never want to be pregnant on Thanksgiving again," I thought aloud, crinkling my nose. "It doesn't help that you haven't told anyone," I commented. Troy, along with the rest of the guys, including Robbie are all out in the living room, watching the football game. I knew the teams in it wasn't a team any of them were rooting for, but they are watching it anyways. Even the little guys are getting into it. The girls are in there, too, only playing with other things.

I first saw Robbie when Troy and I arrived. I hugged him, then realized he smelled gross, to me, and made a revolted look. Troy chuckled, pulling me back to him, and now Robbie thinks I am mad at him. Ugh, I really don't care, I feel like crap, want my family to know I am pregnant, and my boobs do hurt, it's not just the bra. Troy has been avoiding Robbie.

He smiled. "It's part of the bet," he reminded me.

I nodded, letting out a frustrated breath. The aroma of food being cooked seeped in through the door, making me feel disgusted. It was like someone walked through the kitchen, and down the hall, bringing the smell with them. It did not smell appetizing. "Oh, God," I groaned. "Troy, move," I ordered, getting up, lifting up the toilet seat so I could throw up. My hair was already up, so I didn't have to worry about it as I heaved. I felt Troy's hand on my back. When I figured I was finished, I flushed the toilet while dropping to the ground. "That's so gross. Does my mom still keep those cheap tooth brushes down here?" I wondered.

Troy shrugged, hanging me a small paper cup with water in it. My mom thinks of things like this, it started around when my sister's got pregnant. It's conveniant. He sat down next to me. "You okay?" he questioned.

I swallowed my water. "I feel better, actually," I answered, finishing the small cup off. "It's probably because I can't smell that dinner, and you still smell really good," I mumbled.

"I'm glad I can at least smell good for you," he replied, his hand squeezing my thigh gently.

We came out of the bathroom around five minutes later, after I brushed my teeth. When we went back out, the food actually smelled good now. I was hungry, too. "What the hell were you two doing in there?" Serena asked, Damon or Duncan on her hip as she changed the channel on the t.v.

"Nothing, really," I lied, wanting to tell her. Just say the words, three words. I. Am. Pregnant. Come on. Damn you, Troy. "Papi and Mom here yet?" I questioned, sliding onto a stood myself.

My mother shook her head. "Nope, they should be soon," she told me. My dad and Lucy decided to go out for a little today, not that there was any where to go. I'm not sure where they went, actually.

I ate a snack with my sister's, and mother, then got bored. We can't really make anything until later, once the turkey is finishing up. "You're boring, I'm going to go annoy my husband," I stated, getting up.

"Like any normal wife," Belle teased.

I stuck my tongue out at her. I do feel better now, a little tired, but I'm fighting it off. "I'll come, too," Jaymi volunteered. When we walked out to meet the guys, Papi and Lucy came in through the door. Lucy went straight to the kitchen, saying hello first, while Papi went into the living room.

Troy scooted over when when he saw me, giving room on the couch. I sat down, removing my boots after I did. "You feeling better?" Troy asked, intertwing our hands in my lap.

I nodded. "Yep. I even ate," I said proudly. He gasped badly. "I know," I gushed, laughing a little for no reason.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Felix questioned. "This is a girl free zone," he said.

Serena walked into the room, hitting him on the back of the head as she did. "Shut up, Felix," she ordered, checking on my nieces.

"Yeah," Belle agreed, picking up Carla when she came to her. I think it's Carla. Ugh, identical twins. They are a little under a year old. Ben has been watching them. "Besides, she's carrying your son, she's allowed," he reminded him pointing toward Jaymi. Yep, it's a boy. Finnigan James Montez. They wanted his name to have the initials of theirs, you know, Felix and Jaymi. We'll be calling him Finn.

It felt like everyone was looking at me. "What? They're in here, too!" I exclaimed, looking to my sisters.

"They have children in here," Marcus replied.

There was a weight pressing on my chest, I was under pressure, and I was folding way too easily. "I'm pregnant!" I practically yelled, stopping everyone. The weight was gone. "Finally. I feel better, who here feels so much better?" I asked in a breath.

Troy was failing at hiding his laughter.

"Damn, I lost the bet, didn't I?" I whined, letting his hand go. "Stop laughing at me, this is all your fault," I accused Troy.

He was still laughing a little. "Why? Because you couldn't keep it to yourself?" he asked.

"Yes- no!" I answered. Huh? "You're the one who didn't defend me," I reminded him.

"From what? Your brother who you boss around?" he questioned now. "The point is that I won, you so owe me," he stated.

I glared. "Yes, you won a pregnant wife. Let's not forget that I stayed up until five thirty because of you, am craving food because of you, threw up because of you, and my boobs hurt, all because of you!" I informed him.

"Is it going be like this for the next eight months?" he questioned.

"Maybe, you have a problem with that?" I wondered.

He shook his head. "Not really, I know this is part of the whole mood swings thing, you'll be happily smelling me in five minutes," he assured me.

"So not the point!" I responded.

My dad was laughing ".. just like your mother" was all I heard.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Lucy asked, coming into the room, my curious mother next to her.

Troy grabbed my hand again. "Gabriella's pregnant."

* * *

**Here it be. I like, I hope you do.**

**I made her preggers so many reasons, it has been six months. I got some storylines with it. I don't know if you can tell the conception date, I think so, but I thought it'd be cute for Oct 18. Plus, I thought she deserved it after her first miscarriage, and the whole Greg thing.**

**I had Robbie there just to rub his face in that Troy and Gabi are happy. I never liked him, even if I created him. Haha.**

**Review please!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	11. Hot Mess

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. ****I'm glad you're glad she's preggers!**

**ALERT!! ALERT!!  
I started another story, stupid, I know. But, please read it! It's called IN MY LIFE. Please, read and review!!!!!**

**I'm trying to get all the info right on pregnancies, if you know a lot, send me a PM. Just give me an overview, please.**

**I'm going to have some fun with this, and add a new format change, thing. At the end of my little author's notes, I will have how far along she is.**

**Kaylee: Conception is like when the egg met the sperm, and all that, not her due date. Her due date is in July.**

**7 (almost eight) Weeks into Pregnancy**

**Named Hot Mess by Ashley Tisdale, not because of bf/gf drama, but from plain drama.**

**

* * *

**

I was so tired, and so nauseous at the same time. Not a good combination. My morning sickness turned into all the time sickness, some of the time I could keep it down, other times I couldn't. Like now. Usually, after I throw up, brush my teeth, and chill for a while. Then, I get really hungry, then repeat the process. My mom, along with Troy's, calls twenty times a day, each, asking how I am. My mom even comes over every other day, to check up on me. It's getting annoying. My sister's are calling every couple days, that I don't mind as much.

My boobs are really sore, I seem to pee twice the amount I used to, and my skinny jeans already don't fit. Good thing I own more comfty, stretchy jeans that my cute skinny jeans. I'm tired more than I was during mid-term and final time in college, which was pretty damn tired. I've been taking one nap a day for the past week. The mood swings come and go, more go than come, thankfully. I snap once in a while, but not much. It's usually at a brother, or firefighter, sometimes Chad, and Troy, my mom once or twice. I get sentimental when Troy says something really sweet, or we watch Lifetime movies, or chick flicks.

Right now, it's a little past four in the morning, I think, and I am practically laying on the bathroom floor, half asleep, half ready to throw up for the third time in the past hour. I haven't got any sleep tonight, every time I do fall asleep, I have the weirdest dreams. Nothing drastic, just shapes, and colors, and me chasing strollers down hills, I even lost the baby once, but no worries, I found it in a tree. My mom said she had those dreams all the time, maybe it runs in the family or something.

"Brie," Troy's soft voice came from the doorway. I groaned in response. He walked around my head, careful not to step on my hair, then bent down next to me. "How long you been in here?" he questioned lightly.

My eyes fluttered open. "Since one thirtiesh, maybe, off and on," I answered honestly, yawning.

"Baby, you have to work in three hours," he reminded me through the darkness.

I groaned again. "I know. I'm so tired," I mumbled, my eyes drooping.

"Hunny, you can't go to work today. You can barely function," he stated, lifting me up from the ground.

"Noooo," I whined, letting him. My nausea was still there, but sleep was winning the battle of what I needed to do more. "I have to work," I insisted in a grumble as he layed me down on the bed.

Troy pulled the blankets over me. "No, you don't. Every day, you feel like crap, at least the other nights you could sleep for most the night, you've had maybe three hours tonight," he said, kissing my forehead. "Maybe if you weren't pregnant, you could work on that, but not now," he finished.

"I hate missing work," I whispered sleepily, taking in a deep breath of his smell, because it sometimes helps my stomach for some reason.

"It's not like you can't miss one day. You have so many days a year to miss, and you missed maybe two last year, if that. Sick days spill over, you'll be fine. One day will be good for you, you need the sleep," he stated, getting on his own side.

I nodded, knowing he was right. "I'll call the school when you get up for work," I agreed, snuggling into him. "Just.. let me smell you," I pleaded, burying my nose into his shirt.

Troy's fingers combed my hair in a soothing way, his lips connecting with my temple. "Do whatever you have to to sleep," he replied, lulling me to sleep very soon after.

_I couldn't see what was going on, it was dark. Something was wrong though, terribly wrong, I could feel it. _

_Next thing I knew, I was standing in a place, the rooftop at school. The same rooftop Troy and I spent so many periods hanging out at in high school. The same place I try to make time to go to now. I was wearing a dress, too, a white dress, with an orange sweater over top. My stomach was bigger than is should be, I could tell, it was as if I was in the my sixth month._

_I looked around. Troy was there, making me smile. He sensed I was looking at him, and turned his head towards me. He stared into my eyes. He didn't appear to be happy. I walked over. He stood from where he was sitting , and faced me. Sadness was laced in his eyes, his looked devastated. _

_"It's okay," he suddenly spoke up, frightening my for a second._

_I was confused. "What's okay?" I wondered, grabbing one of his hands._

_"That you couldn't do it," he replied, holding my hand tightly. It wasn't in a menacing manner, it was more reassuringly than tightly._

_"What are you talking about?" I questioned, thinking for an answer. I am so confused._

_"Gabriella," Troy said, his free hand settling on my stomach. As soon as he did, an excruciating pain ripped through me, making me cry out. Troy held onto to me, keeping me from falling. "Shh. Shh," he kept saying in my ear to calm me, to stop me. _

_Tears were in my eyes. "What's going on?" I asked, pulling away from him. _

_He stared straight into my eyes, as if he was seeing through me. Then, his eyes dropped to the ground. My eyes followed his. Blood was dripping down from me. I started shaking my head, knowing what it was. Miscarriage. The pain, the bleeding, I was losing the baby. "No!" I exclaimed, holding my stomach._

_Troy kept his grip on me, not hurting me in any way. "It's okay, Gabriella," he repeated. "It's okay that you couldn't do it," he explained. _

My eyes popped open to see Troy above me, showered, but not yet dressed. "Hey," he woke me with a smile, his fingers traveling down my cheek. "You need to call the school, it's a little before seven," he informed me.

I sat up, feeling under the covers for blood. There was none, nor was there any pain within me. Just confusion, worry, fear, and sleepiness. "What," I stopped to clear my throat. "What time is it?" I asked.

Troy turned his head towards the clock. "Six fifty four," he answered, looking at me with a concerned expression. "You alright?" he wondered.

I nodded, taking a few breaths. "Yeah, yeah, just," I stopped again. "More weird dreams," I told the truth, but not the whole truth. I was just a dream, he doesn't need to worry about it.

Troy nodded, too, then kissed me. "Come on, call the school, get something in your stomach, then go back to sleep," he insisted, hanging me the house food. "I'll get what you want, and bring it up here to you," he volunteered.

I quickly called the school, telling them I wouldn't be in school. After that, I reached a substitute, and I told her what I wanted my classes to do. When I was finished, Troy was dressed and ready for work.

"Alright, so what do you want to eat, I'm getting it," he reminded me, standing after getting his shoes on.

I thought about it for a second. "Um, I'm not really craving anything, so toast," I told him.

"So, toast, and," he waited for me to answer.

"Applejuice," I answered, holding back a yawn.

Troy nodded, agreeing to my choice. "I'll get it for you, then I gotta go to work," he said, kissed me, then went off.

Before he even came back, I was already almost asleep again. Almost, I was thinking about my weird dream a little. I've been trying not to let my dreams get to me since I know I always have odd ones. Troy woke me up again when he came back.

"Brie," he murmured, kissing my lips. "The toast and applejuice is next to you when you wake up, you should still eat it when you do, or eat something else," he instructed. Geez, show the man one website about pregnancy, and what I should be doing, and he thinks he knows everything. Okay, that would be a minor mood swing. I'm happy I didn't vocalize anything, Troy's been perfect this whole time.

I nodded. "Mmkay," I mumbled. "Love you," I added.

"I love you, too. Call me when you wake up, okay?" he asked, a hand on my stomach.

I smiled in my grogginess. "If you mean after my shower, and a snack, yes," I assured him.

He chuckled. "Okay."

I had the same dream, the same dream that ended the same way with 'It's okay, Gabriella. It's okay you couldn't do it' from Troy. This time, though, I woke with a start, sitting up a little when I did. It scared Minnie, who was on the bed. Minnie isn't really allowed on the bed, at least that's what Troy thinks, so she ran off.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes, ignoring my nausea. I turned to the clock, it was practically one. I felt well rested, and I hoped I would stay that way. I got up with a sigh, and went to shower. Once I was done, I had successfully not thrown up (for some reason, the shower helps) and still fit into my favorite white ripped jeans. (I took my prenatal vitamin, too. That is a given) I wore them with a gray sleeveless top that had a cool black line design on front. I put on black gladiator sandals with it. I dried my hair wavy, so it wasn't in curls. I had a few beaded bracelets, along with a necklace, and a little make up. I didn't feel like much, I knew I would be throwing up, moody, and most likely all around miserable later.

My dream wouldn't get out of my head. I wondered why I dreamt about it, I wasn't really thinking or dwelling on it. I'm not going to lie, it crossed my mind, but I never seriously thought about it. It was annoying me, but it also scared me. I can't let it come true. The miscarriage in high school was one thing, Troy and I weren't ready, I wasn't ready, it wasn't the right time, I could get through it and past it easily enough, as bad as that sounds. This, I couldn't, it would kill me, with loss, with guilt, with everything. I may be barely two months pregnant, but I already loved this baby. It's my baby, I've loved it since I thought I was pregnant, and I wasn't even sure because I was skeptical.

When I went downstairs, there was a number on the answering machine, meaning there were messages. It was a number three.

I pressed the button so I could hear them.

_"Mija, are you there?" _my mother's voice rang out of the machine, making me roll my eyes. _"AJ texted me, and said he went by your room this morning. There was a substitute, are you feeling okay? I love you, call me," _she said, then hung up. I erased it.

It beeped for the next one, along with telling me the time. _"Gabi, sweetie," _Mom, Lucy's voice, started. I crossed my arms, rolling my eyes again with a slight smile. Man, these women are presistant, I'll give them that. _"I just called to see how you were, I talked to Troy, should I be worried?" _she asked. Oh, my God, I'm pregnant, not dying. _"Call me back when you wake up, I love you and Troy, you know that, bye," _she ended, then hung up, too. I erased it.

There was another beep, and another time. It was when I was in the shower. I didn't hear that, heh. _"Hey, babe," _it was Troy this time. I smiled at this one. _"I guess you are still asleep, which is good- no, shut up, Tommy. Fine. Tommy says hi," _he informed me. _"Can I talk to my wife now? Oh, I can, thank you," _he went on with his friend, making me laugh. _"Will you stop talking to me, I want to talk to her," _he told him. _"Will you go bother Gavin? Prank him while he's a asleep."_ There was a pause_. "Yes, I'll defend you when Gavin wants to kill you after, now go,"_ he ordered._ "Okay, Brie, sorry, it's been a slow day. Anyways, my mom called, I may have mentioned you stayed home today, so watch who is calling unless you want a twenty question inquisition. Call me after you wake up, I want to know how you are feeling-"_ A loud noise was heard in the background-the fire alarm. My stomach sank. _"Shit, baby, I love you, I hope you are feeling better. Call me in a little while. Bye." _

I let out a deep breath, then saved the message. I pressed my hand to my stomach. "You better not get his braves, I don't care if being brave is good or not," I mumbled, not so hungry any more, just because I knew Troy was out, risking his life right now. I actually felt a little more nauseous.

Now, my miscarriage dream, and my husband's whereabouts where on my mind, which alone made me feel sick to my stomach. I got a glass of applejuice, something I seem to crave lately, and went into the living room. I called Shyanne to pass the time. I haven't spoken to her since the day after Thanksgiving when I told her I was pregnant.

_"Preggers!" _she squealed, answering the phone. _"You throw up yet today?" _she questioned. Oh so eloquent, ya know?

I smiled a little. "Technically? Yes, I spent three hours throwing up last night, then just about fell asleep on the bathroom floor," I answered. "Troy woke up because I wasn't next to him, and carried me back to bed."

_"Aw, I knew I liked him for a reason. So, being pregnant basically sucks?"_ she asked.

I shrugged. "The first trimester, pretty much, yeah," I assured her. "But, I'm suffering through it, we tried for six months, it's not like I didn't ask for it," I reminded her.

_"True,"_ she agreed. _"Adam and I had a baby discussion after we found out you were expecting your own little Bolton baby,"_ she informed me. It made me smile just thinking about it, holding my baby in my arms. Only about seven more months to go, yeah, that's it. It's so close, and so far at the same time. We haven't even had the 'do you want a boy or a girl' talk yet. It's not like we have a chance anyways.

I turned on the t.v."Oh, yeah? What'd you decide, if you decided something," I replied.

_"She wants to wait at least another year,"_ Adam spoke up.

"Am I on speaker phone?" I wondered.

_"Yes,"_ Shyanne told me. _"Adam is here, plus a few friends of ours,"_ she added.

I let out a half-laugh. "Thanks for warning me," I said sarcastically. "Hi, Adam," I greeted, belated, I guess.

_"Hi, Gabi, we miss you. Please tell Shyanne something good about being pregnant, I'm trying to knock that year down to six months," _he admitted. Aw, Adam wants some babies.

"Uh, I can get people to do stuff for me because I am pregnant. Alex gave me a foot massage on Thanksgiving. I asked him as a joke, and when he said no, Marcus made him," I informed her.

People laughed. _"Was it good?"_ Shyanne questioned.

"Surprisingly, yes," I answered. "It makes me wonder who he's given foot massages to," I thought aloud. "I fell cheated," I commented, picking up a magazine. Troy is still on the back of my mind, along with that dumb dream. "Shy, you were, like, a helping people people major, do dreams mean something?" I asked her.

She thought about it for a second. "_Dreaming usually tells you about your state of awareness, how you feel about problems, what you know, that kind of thing. Then again, we only remember the bizarre of strange dreams, it's been said that the ones we don't remember are boring, routine ones, you know? Some dreams are just trully from no where, though. I dreamt about being a banana the other night,"_ she answered. I laughed. "_Why, are you dreaming odd? Pregnant women usually do."_

"I've always dreamt odd," I insisted. "I just- my dream from last night is something I can't shake, it was probably another pregnancy dream," I sighed. "So-" I stopped when a funny feeling, a bad feeling, struck my heart. My breath caught in my throat, my heart sped up, worry grew within me. Something is wrong with Troy, I just know it, I can tell. It's the same feeling I had when he got hurt last time. "Sh-Shyanne, I have to go," I said quickly with shaky hands as I stood up.

She knew I sounded off. _"Are you okay, Gabi?"_ she wondered.

"I- yeah, I just have to call you later, bye," I told her, hanging up. I quickly dialed the firehouse. My hand couldn't stop shaking, my nausea grew. I wasn't sure why, nerves, nervousness, worry, pregnancy, all the above, probably.

It rang for a while. Dan usually picks up the first or second ring. No. Come on. _"Hello-"_

I cut the person, who wasn't Dan, off. "Hi, this is Gabriella, Troy's wife," I told the unknown person in a worried voice. "Is he there?" I questioned.

_"Troy? No, they are out on a job,"_ unknown person answered. No. No, no, no, no. Please, no.

Tears formed in my eyes. "Can you tell him to call me when he gets back?" I asked. "It's an emergency."

_"Are you okay?"_ the guy asked, probably knowing I am pregnant.

"Um, not really, but yes at the same time. Can you please just tell him to call me as soon as he gets in," I pleaded.

Ther person 'mm-hmed' me_ "Of course,"_ he said.

I didn't reply, just hung up. "Damn it," I swore, throwing the phone. Nothing can happen to him, I can't take it, I need him, our baby needs him, we can't live without him. Nausea grew within me, to the point where I went running for the bathroom, tears rolling down my face. I threw up into the toilet, feeling more sick by the second. When I was done, which seemed such a long time later, but I knew could only be a minute or three, I was still crying. I flushed the the tiolet, and rinsed my mouth out with Linterine, that we know kept down there for when I throw up, just to get the taste out of my mouth.

He has to be okay, he has to, it would be unfair for him not to be. I stood at the sink, watching myself cry while the feeling in my heart stayed. This can't be real, it's a dream, another dream. I can't go through this, not right now, I'm pregnant, and he promised. He promised he would never leave me, he promised he would be there to raise our children, what if he or she never gets the chance to meet him? No, don't think like that, he's okay, he promised, he doesn't break his promises. He won't.

I was trying to stop my crying when the phone rang. I took off in a run, grabbing the phone that I had thrown across the room. The caller ID wasn't the firehouse, it was the hospital. "No," I cried, falling to my knees.

I rushed into the ER about fifteen minutes later, a black jacket on, tear tracks down my cheeks. I went straight to the desk. "I need to know here Troy Bolton is," I told the person at the desk, a lady.

She saw my face. "Are you a relative, and what was the name?" she asked, her hands ready on the computer keys.

"I'm his wife, and his name is Troy Bolton. He's a firefighter," I informed her.

She typed it in. "He's down the hall, room 159," she told me.

I didn't even say anything back before starting down the hall. The only thing that went through my mind at the moment was that he wasn't dead, he was alive, he was here, in room 159, breathing. The next thing that went through my mind was how bad was it? A burn, a broken bone? Something worse? What was worse? Why him? I finally reached the room down the longest hall that had to be known to man, and practically threw it open. Troy wasn't alone, Tommy was there. He was awake, he didn't look burned, nor have any casts on his arms, or any limbs I could see.

"I'm okay," he instantly told me, making me cry, then sprint for him, dropping my purse to the ground. I didn't care about anything but hugging him, feeling his arms around me, his breath on my neck. I was crying, almost hystercally into his shoulder, and holding him tight. "I'm fine, Brie, I swear," he assured me, his arms wound around me. His hands were moving up and down against my back to help sooth me.

"I'm gonna go hit on a nurse or something," I faintly heard Tommy mumble before leaving.

Neither of us moved. "Baby, I'm okay, please stop crying," Troy said softly. I know he hates seeing me crying, but I really don't care right now. He can deal with it.

I shook my head. "Stop crying?" I hiccupped, taking in his smell. He doesn't smell normal. He smells like smoke, and bad hospital cleaner. "You're in the hospital, I've been crying for the last half an hour," I told him, not moving away from him at all. "You know I can tell when you get hurt in my heart, I don't know how, but I can."

"I wish they didn't even call you," he admitted into my ear. "I'm literally fine. No broken bones, no concussion, nothing, I'll be sore for a little while, that's all," he confessed. "They called when I was unconcious, so I couldn't tell them not to. I would have rather called you myself, and told you I got hurt, but not badly."

My crying slowed. He had been unconcious. God I hate this. "What h-happened?" I asked, pulling away slightly so I could look at his face.

"Nothing bad," he answered, wiping my tears away. "I'm so sorry I worried you," he apologized. "I love you, you know I didn't mean to."

"I'm mad at you," I stated, resting my forehead on his. "Do you have any idea how scared I was? I'm pregnant, Troy!" I reminded him, shaking my head. "You know I can tell you are hurt before the hospital calls, I was so," I stopped, knowing I was repeating myself but I couldn't help it. I didn't know how to convey how I felt, it was so.. undescribable. "I love you, too," I whispered.

He looked like a guilty child who was being scolded by his mother. "I know, trust me, I know," he insisted. I wasn't sure what he said I know to. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

"You can't just do this to me," I told him. "You could've been," I stopped again.

"Hey, baby," Troy started, pulling me back to him. "I'm fine. I get a few days off of work, I'm just going to be sore. They're giving me pain killers, I'm alright," he told me again. He kissed me on the lips, making my eyes close as I kissed him back.

As we kissed, the door opened, causing us to pull away. It was Tommy. "What happened?" I questioned Tommy, turning around some. "He isn't really telling me," I said.

Tommy came closer. "Well," he started. "We were out on a job, of course, at this huge mansion. This house was huge, Gabi, I'm telling you," he stated. "It was a bad one, too. So, we were trying to save the house, when there was this explosion underneath us. You can guess who was right on top of it," he said.

I glanced at Troy.

"Right in one," Tommy answered. "Since this mansion was so huge, Troy didn't really hit the ceiling, it's probably good he didn't, it would've messed up his head. Anyways, he flew across the room, kinda diagnally, hitting the wall of the other side, then fell to the ground. He got knocked out from the hit, so we didn't know what was really wrong with him. We were worried if he broke his tailbone again or something, we brought him in, and they x-rayed him. No bones are broken, no concussion, he's just have a helluva body ache for a while. He gets a couple days off because of it," he explained.

Troy squeezed my hand. "See? Gabriella, I'm fine," he restated.

"The man is, and since you're here, I gotta get back to the firehouse. You know, finish my shift. I asked Dan if I could stay until you came, I rode in the ambulance with him," he informed me.

I left Troy to hug Tommy. "Thank for looking out for him," I whispered in his ear.

"I always do, Gab, he's like my brother," he replied. We let go a moment later. "I'll stop by later tonight, Troy, if not, then tomorrow," he told him, sending a wave his way.

I went back to Troy. "Alright, man, see you then," Troy responded, patting the bed next to him for me to sit down. Tommy left quickly after.

"When can you leave?" I asked Troy, resting a hand on his cheek.

"They're already discharging me," he answered, kissing me again. "How long will you be mad at me?" he wondered out of curiosity.

I sniffled, shrugging. "Until I feel like it," I told him. He seemed to accept this answer as the door opened. It was a doctor.

"Ah, Troy, this must be the wife you said would be mad at you?" the man asked, walking in, looking at Troy's chart.

I glared. "The very one," Troy assured him, holding me.

"If he didn't tell me you were pregnant, I'd guess you were. You are glowing, even though you do look sad," he told me nicely.

I nodded, wiping my face some more. "I am," I replied. "And, thanks, I think," I mumbled.

The doctor chuckled. "Well, Troy, you're good to go. You just have to sign out at the front desk. Your clothes are over there," he pointed at the chair across the room.

Dr Epples left a few minutes later after prescribing a pain killer to him. He also recommended no sex for about a week. Yeah, like I'm going to want to have sex with him after scaring the hell out of me. Besides, I feel like crap anymore, so our sex life has been a little dormant. I had to help him put his pants on because it hurt a little to bend, that and he was stiff.

On the way home, we stopped to get Troy's pain killers, and called Tommy about bringing Troy's car home. "You're not moving for the rest of the day," I was telling Troy as we walked into our house.

"Gabr-"

"You're going to change out of those clothes, then park your ass on the couch. I don't care what you say," I cut him off.

"Brie-"

"I'm calling your mother, Troy, don't think I'm not," I informed him, ignoring his interruptions. I put my purse down on the bar, still ranting. "And, I'm in the mood for Chinese, like usual, so we're having that for dinner. I'm going to have to make you something to eat right now so you can take those pills in an hour," I mentioned off the top of my head, heading for the kitchen.

Troy's hand caught me, stopping me. "Can you shut up for a minute, please?" he asked nicely, I think. I stopped, and blinked. "How are you feeling?" he questioned.

"I'm fine. I'm not the one that was thrown into the air, and against a wall today," I reminded him. "Can I make you something now?" I wondered.

He raised his eyebrows. "With the way you cook? No, thanks," he answered. "I can make something for myself. But, how do you really feel?" he asked again.

"Troy, you're supposed to be resting, not making food. I can make you sandwich, I'm not that challenged when it comes to cooking. I really feel fine, no nausea, I'm not tired, although I am a little mood swingy, so I wouldn't mess with me. Now, go upstairs and change!" I ordered, pointing at the steps.

He pretended to be angry, I could tell. "Fine! Geez, blame man for asking his pregnant wife how she is," he mumbled grumpily. "I'll try to get into my pants by myself," he added in a childish way up the steps.

I made him a sandwich as he got changed, which took about ten minutes longer than it should have. I also may have lied so he wouldn't start taking care of me. I am very nauseous, and a little tired, which I think is unfair because I slept for a good amount of time today. Maybe it's because of those weird dreams. Once I finished with his sandwich, I went to the bathroom, just in case I did throw up. I was able to keep it down, though, at least I thought so. I had went pee, washed my hands, and was going for the door, when I quickly turned around, and vomitted into the toilet.

After I washed my mouth out, I opened the bathroom door only to find Troy right ouside. "Yeah, you're fine," he said sarcastically. He crossed his arms, leaning against the doorway. His look made me feel guilty. "You, Gabriella Bolton, are a liar," he accused.

I gasped. "Am not! I made your sandwich, I see you already bit into, so your welcome, and it smelled bad," I informed him. "So, I threw up, sue me," I responded.

"Just admit you feel like crap," he insisted. "You're pregnant, you're throwing up, your husband got hurt today, so just say it," he encouraged.

I glared. "I'm calling your mother!" I exclaimed, going around him for the phone.

He stole the phone from me as I reached it. "Not until you say it," he said, holding the phone above my head.

"You know, you're feeling pretty fine for a man who was thrown across a room today," I mentioned, reaching for the phone.

"It's called pain killers, they work, just admit it," he repeated.

I glared some more. "Fine, I feel like crap," I admitted.

He smiled, handing me the phone. "Alright, call my mother," he agreed, kissing me cheek, then went back to his sandwich with a victorious smile.

"Keep on smiling, let's see what your mother thinks about this," I said, dialing her number. She picked up soon after. "Hi, Mom, you'll never guess what happened to your son today," I started, and Troy didn't look so manly now.

Lucy paused. _"What idiotic thing did he do?" _she asked.

"He got thrown into the air, against a wall, fell to the ground, and ended up in a hospital," I answered her.

_"I need to speak with him," _she said calmly.

I smiled. "Of course," I agreed, handing him the phone. "She wants to talk to you, babe," I told him as he reached for it.

I could hear yells from here. "Ma-" Troy stopped, annoyed. "Mom, I know," he insisted. He whined. "That's not fair! Don't pull the full name thing, I'm not fifteen. The only one who can do that to me now is Gabriella. You can't ground me, we don't live in the same state," he reminded her. "I don't care what Mom says, or did, she couldn't ground us, and neither can you." He looked scared after that. "No, I'm not challenging you! Please don't fly out- Mom, I know she's pregnant. Yes, I really do know, I was there. Mom!" he cried like a toddler. "Fine, I will! Yes, I will. Yes! I will. Okay- Brie, I'm sorry for being a big stupid man, and getting hurt," he apologized to me. "I won't do it again, hopefully- Mom, let me do it if you're making me! I won't do it again, and you have every right to not let me touch you forever, happy, Mother?" he asked. I was holding back a laugh, happy to forget all the stress of that day for this moment. "Yes, I just Mothered you," he stated. "I don't care, send her over, I can take it. Fine! Bye," he hung up. "You're so evil," he muttered, looking at me.

"Maybe you should have been nicer to me, fireman," I commented.

"She's calling your mother," he informed me.

I ohhed. "I'm scared. Now, finish eating, I'm going to go get the toast and applejuice from upstairs so I can do the dishes real quick," I told him, bypassing him. He slapped my butt on the way. "Hey!"

"What? Your mother is going to be here soon, ready to kill me, give me a few moments of happiness," he pleaded as I went up the steps.

I went upstairs, letting the fear of what could've happened to him fill my heart. I needed a few minutes alone, just a few minutes to think. I leaned against the wall, breathing in and out evenly. He's okay, he's downstairs, eating. He didn't break his promise, he's hugged you, kissed you, told you he loves you, he's fine.

After a few minutes, I pushed off the wall to go into the bedroom. I grabbed the uneaten toast, along with the half empty glass of applejuice to bring downstairs. I was out in the hall, almost to the steps when a pain went through my stomach, stopping me. I gasped loudly, dropping what I was holding. They didn't break, but the applejuice spilled. I fell against the wall, my arms clutching my stomach as another pain made itself known. It was a pain like the one I had in my dreams. I cried out in pain.

No, this can't happen. "Troy!" I called out, tears falling down my cheeks already. "Troy!"

Troy was already on his way up the stairs. "Gabriella," he muttered, running over to me. "What's wrong?" he asked, fearing the answer he already knew.

I shook my head. "My stomach. I can't lose this baby, Troy, I can't," I whimpered, wincing at more pain.

He shook his head. "You won't," he assured me, his arms already sliding under my legs, and middle.

"Troy, I-" I started as he lifted me up.

"Brie, look at me," he said, so I looked into his eyes. "You won't lose the baby, I promise. Come on," he said quickly, but carefully, going down the steps.

That was the last thing I remembered, because I passed out.

I woke to an annoying beeping. I felt something that I guessed to be lips on my hand. Then, something solid came in contact with my hand, and hair fell all around. It took me a moment to come to the conclusion that it was a forehead. I opened my eyes to see a bright light. I cleared my throat, causing Troy's head to shoot up.

"Brie," he murmured, his eyes red. As soon as he said it, he was hugging me as best he could.

I tried to hug him back, but it was hard. "Troy, the baby," I reminded him in a crack, making him pull away. "It's okay, right? Everything is okay?" I asked.

He rested his forehead on mine. "I don't know," he answered truthfully.

Fear overcame me. "What do you mean you don't know, I didn't have a- a," I couldn't say it. "Did I?" I questioned.

"I mean, I don't know. They examined you when I brought you in, but they didn't tell me much. They said they needed an ultrasound to confirm anything, but wouldn't do one until you woke up," Troy explained.

"Get a doctor, then, I'm awake," I demanded.

Troy nodded, pressing a button next to me, which called for a nurse. "I don't blame you," he stated sitting down next to me. "I know you better than you know yourself, and I really don't think this is the best time to play the blame game," he informed me.

Tears formed in my eyes. "I'm a woman, Troy, this is what I'm supposed to do, make babies. I keep messing up, first I had a miscarriage, then it took us six months-"

"Five, it took us five," he corrected. "And, you're perfectly fine. You had a fertility test, Dr. Hastings said your fine, I know your fine. Don't blame yourself, okay? We don't need that right now," he insisted. "They said the pain was because of stress, and they asked what could've brought it on," he admitted.

I shook my head. "Don't blame yourself, Troy," I whispered, grabbing onto his hand. "If I-" I stopped. "If I lo-"

"You didn't," Troy assured me. "This postively, okay? I promised you you wouldn't, and I meant it," he said.

"I want to know now, Troy. I want an ultrasound now. I need to know if our baby is healthy, and completely fine," I stated. "I need to know if I ruined everything or not."

Right after I said that, the door opened, and a nurse walked in. "Mrs. Bolton, you're finally awake," she stated the obvious. Oh, she's a smart one.

"I need to know if our baby is okay," I instantly told her.

She nodded. "I already paged the doctor, he's on his way, and he'll do an ultrasound for you," she assured me. "While he's on his way, I need to know what you ate today," she said.

I blinked. I'm so stupid. "I didn't," I answered honestly, guilt flowing through me. "I called off of work because I spent half the night throwing up, I needed the sleep. Troy made me toast this morning, but I fell asleep before I could eat it. I woke up around one, and showered. After, I was nauseous, so I didn't eat. Then, Troy got hurt, so I had to go to the hospital. When we got home, I still didn't feel good, I threw up again, and this happened," I told her. She nodded, then wrote something down. "Is that bad?" I asked, afraid.

"It's normal for pregnant women who are as nauseous as you are not to be too hungry when they do feel that way. But you should remember that the baby is taking everything from you, if you have nothing to give, it's not good," she insisted. In what way not good? So, this is my fault? Damn it, I hate hospitals. Where is Taylor when you need her? Not at work today, that is where she is.

"When will the doctor be here?" Troy spoke up, rubbing my hand reassuringly.

The nurse looked at the clock, then back to my chart. "Any moment now," she answered. "He'll be giving you the ultrasound."

Any moment now, I'll know how my baby is, if there still is a baby.

* * *

**Here it is. If the pregnancy stuff is off, sorry.**

**I'm trying to get all of this right.**

**Sorry for the cliffie, too, but I couldn't resist. XD I'm evil.**

**Review please.**

**-- Kayleigh**


	12. Use Somebody

**Here is the next one, thanks to all those who reviewed.**

**PLEASE READ:**

**I STARTED A NEW STORY. IT IS NAMED IN MY LIFE.  
It is different from my other stories, but still good. Please read it, I haven't gotten many reviews, making me rather sad. Please review what you think!!**

**Review please.**

**Still Seven, Almost Eight Weeks Pregnant (Christmas is in about two weeks)(Remember, a little over a week passed since the chapter before last)**

**Named Use Somebody by Kings of Leon because Troy and Gabriella need each other.**

**

* * *

**

The doctor walked in after what seemed like forever, but I knew was only a few minutes, if that.

"Ah, Mrs. Bolton, you're finally awake," he said, a smile on the aging man's face. He seemed to be about forty something, maybe fifty.

I nodded a little. "Do you think the baby is okay?" I questioned, sitting up little, but not much.

"Well," Dr. Brown started, sitting down on a stool next to my bed as another nurse set up an ultrasound machine. "After an examination, it looks like your cervix is closed, and I saw no signs of rupture," he told me.

"That's good, right?" Troy asked from next to me, sitting on the bed on the other side of the doctor. He should know, he's had medical training.

Dr. Brown nodded. "Yes, that is very good," he assured us. "You're almost eight weeks along, correct?" he questioned us.

We both nodded. "Yeah, we have a doctor's appointment in three days, which is when I will be eight weeks exactly," I answered. Will I? If I am still pregnant. Just do the ultrasound already!

"Before we start talking about why this happened, let's do the ultrasound to see what is going on," he suggested right after the nurse told him the machine was hooked up and ready. "This will be cold," he told me like you see in all the movies. My gown had been pulled up by a nurse as he was talking. It's not like anyone can see anything, a blanket is over my lower half, along with underwear. He held some chunky thing over my stomach, rubbing it in with the gel. Troy was holding my hand, both of his around mine, rubbing gently. A grayness appeared on the screen. "Now, we can't hear the heart beat yet, it's too early, but you can see it," he said, pointing at the screen.

"The baby is okay? I didn't," I stopped, not wanting to say it yet. I don't want to jinx this.

"Yes, everything looks-" he didn't finish either. That's not good.

I squeezed Troy's hand. "What's wrong?" Troy asked, squeezing back.

"Nothing is wrong," Dr. Brown answered, holding the chunky thing over my stomach in one particular area. "I can see now why you have been so nauseous, Mrs. Bolton, along with so tired as your husband told us," he commented.

"What?" I questioned, a knot in my throat.

"You see these two spots right here?" Dr. Brown wondered, pointing at the screen. We both nodded. "There should only be one, meaning you're having twins," he informed us. "I'm assuming twins run in your family?" he asked, looking towards me. That's our babies? As in plural?

I nodded wordlessly. Two? Twins? "I- yes," I stuttered, stunned.

"Everything is normal other than that," the doctor concluded. "Sorry for ruining the surprise," he mentioned, turning off the ultrasound machine before wiping off my belly. We still hadn't said anything. "Now, from what Stacy put on your chart, you hadn't eaten today?" he wondered. I nodded to confirm. "That is the reason you fainted. As she told you, the babies are taking everything from you, and since you are having two, it's very important you eat regularly, even if you aren't hungry," he stated. "The pain was caused from stress, but everything is okay, as I said before. I'm not putting you on bed rest, but you should take the next few days off of work to relax. Try to stay stress free," he went on.

I was still shocked, stunned, every synonym you can find. Two? He left about ten minutes later, after a page, and said after Stacy came back in to take my IV out. I would be discharged with the understanding to eat as soon as I left, and to take it easy.

"Wow," Troy said pretty well once the doctor was gone.

"Uh-huh," I agreed as he turned to face me. "Do you do anything half assed?" I questioned him.

He laughed, squeezing my hand again before leaning down to kiss me. "Two," he muttered, a hand resting on my belly. "That's weird right? It's not just me?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm on the weirded out train," I told him.

"Good," Troy replied, letting out a breath. "It's just a lot to take in," he insisted.

I nodded. "For my first pregnancy, yep," I agreed with him again. "But I- I don't know," I carried on. "We tried for five months, Troy, maybe this is like payback," I said.

"Payback?" he questioned.

"Or, a gift in other words," I rephrased. "We tried so hard, it's what we get for the five months I thought it was my fault. This is a good thing," I told him.

He scoffed. "Of course it's a good thing," he responded. "I was just scared of being a dad to one baby, now it's two, that's twice the amount of fear," he reminded me.

"You're going to be a great Dad," I assured him.

"And, you're going to be a wonderful Mom, the best Mom," he told me.

I nodded, biting my lip. "This isn't going to happen again. I don't care, I'll teach from a recliner from the front of the classroom, I'm not going to mess up," I stated. "I already put them in jeopardy once, and I am so sorry for that. I promise, this won't happen again. I will go on-"

Troy kissed me. "Sh, calm down," he whispered. "I want to get out of here, we'll talk about this when we get home. I don't blame you, though," he informed me.

I let out a sigh. "We've spent too much time in here today," I muttered.

"Yes, we have," Troy agreed.

On the way home, we stopped and got McDonald's. We'd be ordering out again tonight, but for now, this would be good. I knew it wasn't exactly good for me, but I need three times the calories I would usually need, and Mickey D's is known for it's calories. Plus, it tasted good.

Troy parked in the parking lot for a few minutes so we could eat. He needed to take his pain killers he hadn't because of me, but he needed to eat first. We ate a lot in the car (we caught almost all the red lights), so when we got home, all that was left was some fries. We had gotten three burgers, chicken nuggets, a snack wrap, and lots of french fries. By the time we got home, it was around five.

I sighed walking into our home. I felt different, pregnanter, if that is a word. I should know, I'm the English teacher here, but I am too tired to think. It's been an emotionally exhausting day.

"Okay," Troy started, turning to me before I could even pass the steps. "You're going to go upstairs, change into my clothes, and lay down for the rest of the day," he stated.

"What about you? You were it the hospital today, too, remember?" I questioned. "We have matching IV bandages," I reminded him, holding out my arm even though it was covered by my jacket. That seems like forever ago for some reason. Not only was Troy in danger today, our babies were, too. It's been crazy today.

He nodded, pulling me close. "I know, that is why I am going to make a call I will probably regret," he replied, holding up his cell. "I'm going to call your mom to come take care of us," he admitted.

I took the phone from him. "I think we should wait," I said, gripping it in my hand.

"Have you met your mother?" he asked skeptically. "She's probably already on her way after my mom talked to her," he commented. "What if she came here while we were gone, and she's more pissed? That would be just a wonderful topping on his day, don't you think?" he wondered sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "I just think that before we call her to come take care of us, which she will do in a second, you know that, we should talk. As soon as she gets here and goes into motherly mode, she won't leave us alone," I informed him.

He let out a breath. "Okay, but while we are talking, you will be changed into my clothes, comfy, and finishing off these fries," he compromised, holding up the McDonald's bag.

I nodded. "I'm completely fine with that. I'm not against relaxing, and eating," I assured him. Anything for my babies. Babies. Wow, still in shock here, but a good kind of shock.

"Good, now, up the steps," he somewhat demanded, pointing towards the stairs.

I held up my hands as if in defeat, and went up the steps. I changed into one of his white shirts, along with a pair of comfy black sweatpants, then put my hair up into a bun. He wore a white wife beater, and dark blue basketball shorts. When he came out of the bathroom, I was laying on the bed, facing the balcony after eating a little french fries, and drinking some applejuice. Troy already cleaned up the mess I made when I dropped things before we left.

I was laying on our bed when I felt him get into it from behind me. As soon as his arms wrapped around me from behind, I burst into tears. "Brie," he murmured against my cheek, holding me. He didn't say much more, and I didn't want to hear much more. I just needed to cry, I needed to get the weight off my shoulders I was feeling. It felt good to. Crying is, like, a step in the healing process.

As my crying slowed about five minutes later, I fell onto my back. Troy kissed the corners of my eyes. "I'm sorry," I apologized, letting him wipe away my tears. "I know you hate to see me cry," I got out in tearless sobs. He nodded silently. "I can't stop thinking about how I could have-"

"Don't start in the would haves, or what ifs. What happened, happened, we can't change it, and the outcome isn't all bad," he cut me off. "I'm okay, you're okay, our babies are healthy," he reminded me, his hand over my stomach as it usually is. I don't mind it when he does it. I nodded, wiping my face off myself now. "We're having two, how crazy wonderful is that?" he asked.

"Crazy wonderful?" I asked with a slight smile, thinking of our children.

"Don't make fun of my vocabulary Mrs English Teacher," he replied mock-warningly. I couldn't help but laugh a little. "The point is that what happened today happened, we can't change it, and we learned from it," he stated. "I shouldn't be an ass and stand on bad floors, and you have to eat and stay relaxed," he told me.

I nodded, sniffling. "That seems to be a habit with you, bad floors," I commented, my eyes feeling glassy from crying.

"I know," Troy agreed. "At the end of this, we know the fault is on both of our shoulders, equally," he informed me. "I shouldn't have got hurt, which stressed you out, and you need to stay hydrated, eating, and relaxed, at least when you can be. You are pregnant, your emotions are a little haywire," he mentioned.

I tried to move closer to him, I wanted to smell him, I wasn't sure why, I just had the urge to. "I wish this day never happened," I confessed, my eyes watering over again. "I don't want to cry," I mumbled, wiping my eyes.

"It's okay," Troy assured me in a soft, comforting voice, and pressed his lips to my forehead. I tried to stop the tears with no avail. I sobbed again a moment later, and Troy hugged me, our bodies a mass of limbs all intertwined.

"What's wrong with me?" I questioned into his ear mid-sob, holding onto him tighter than I should since he got hurt today. Being with him at the hospital with him in the bed instead of me seems like forever ago.

He was holding me close himself. "Nothings wrong with you, Gabriella, you're pregnant-"

"No, Troy, I'm-" I stopped, pulling away so I was laying on the bed again, and he was on his side, pressed against me. "I'm not talking about why I'm crying, I know it's because I'm over emotional, but I also know it's because I'm exhausted from everything that happened today, and I feel like I had a warning, and did nothing about it," I admitted.

He looked at me questioningly. "What are you talking about?" he wondered, his thumbs brushing away my tear tracks.

I answered when he was done. "I had a dream last night. What is it with me and dreams?" I asked aloud. "I had this dream, I was more pregnant than I am now, a couple more months. And, in the dream, you kept telling me it was okay that I couldn't do it, and I was confused. Then, there was this terrible pain in my stomach, like what I felt today. I was having a miscarriage, and-" I stopped again. "And, you said it was okay that I couldn't do it."

"It was just a dream," he reminded me.

"I know it was a dream, but why do I always have these dreams? I always have them of you getting hurt, and my past, and-"

"Hey," he interrupted me, kissing my temple. "You need to stay relaxed, okay?" he said soothingly, stroking my hair gently.

I nodded, sniffling, and tried to calm myself down. "I know," I muttered in a low tone.

"Baby, you know you always are in touch with your dreams," he started, looking at me with loving eyes, his free hand laying over my stomach, still. "On some level, you were probably thinking about it, or the thought crossed your mind more than a couple times," he said. "Dreams come out of no where sometimes, yours just seem to hone in on your fears," he stated.

I blinked, so tired that it wasn't fair because I got a lot of sleep. "I can't lose them, Troy," I told him, not denying it has crossed my mind. It has, I'll admit that. "We tried for so long, and want them so much, I love them," I went on. "I can't," I repeated.

"You didn't, and you won't," he reassured me. "I love them, too. They, whatever they are boys or girls, are our children, and we'll always protect them," he informed me.

"I'm supposed to right now, Troy," I spoke up. "It's my job, you help all you can, in every way you can, and I love you so much more than I thought someone could love anyone, but this is my job. I'm a woman, I have these parts, and this is what I am supposed to do. I just can't do it right. I know I'm obviously fertile, maybe a little over fertile since we have twins. Other than that, I suck at this, Troy. Something is wrong with me, something isn't right-"

"Don't say that," he ordered, stopping me. "I got hurt, I stressed you out, I made you not want to eat, hell, Gabriella, I got you pregnant," he told me. "Don't blame yourself, at least, it wasn't only you that caused this. Yes, you should have ate, okay? But, if I hadn't gotten hurt, I would have made you eat, you know it. You always blame yourself, and I hate it," he informed me.

My eyes left his, looking anywhere but at him. "I'm sorry," I squeaked, barely in a real voice.

"Don't be, baby, I'm not trying to," he didn't go on. He waited until my eyes were on his to finish. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad, I'm not, that is not what I want for you. I don't want you to blame yourself, I don't want you to feel bad, I don't want you to think this is your fault because of some dream that just happens to be a coincidence with what happened today," he told me. "Like I said earlier, what happened today, happened. We can't change it, but we can learn from it. This won't happen again, both us won't let it happen. I will not get hurt again while you're pregnant with these babies, I promise. I promise that this pregnancy from here on out will be normal for you."

I sighed. "This isn't your fault, either," I whispered.

"Okay. Then, let's stop doing this. Stop going over it, thinking about what could have happened, and accept what did happen. We found out you are carrying twins. We're bringing two babies into this world, you more than me. Do you realize how amazing that is?" he questioned.

"Of course I do," I assured him, resting one of my hands over his. "But, I'm scared," I confessed.

Troy kissed me. "Don't be," he demanded. "Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise, and I don't break my promises to you," he reminded me.

I nodded. "I believe you," I informed him, sniffling a little. I did, I do. "I love you so much, Troy," I stated.

"I love you more," he insisted, his forehead resting on mine. "I love all three of you," he said. I sent him a small smile. "You look so tired," he commented.

I let out a laugh that I didn't even know why I did it. "I am," I agreed, situating my pillow under me. "So do you," I mentioned.

"I am," he repeated.

I was about to move off the covers so we could both take a nap when a loud yell startled us both. "Troy Alexander Bolton!" my mother yelled from downstairs.

"Damn, I don't have the strength to even agree with her about how much an ass I am," he groaned, falling back onto the bed.

I smiled slightly, getting under the blankets. "I'll protect you," I stated. "She would never hurt her pregnant daughter," I assured him.

She finally made it to our bedroom. "You are so dead," she told him, looking rather scary.

"You can't kill him, then who would pay the bills on time?" I asked, cuddling into him.

"Thanks so much, babe," Troy replied, his arms wrapping around me. "You can go ahead and yell at me, Mom, I'm listening," he encouraged her. "I'm just going to make sure Gabriella, who is carrying your grandchildren, is comfy," he added. Oh, my boy is so smart.

My eyes were closed, but I heard footsteps. "Okay, first of all you're an- wait," she already stopped. "Children?" she questioned.

I nodded. "Mm-hm," I agreed sleepily.

"After a series of unfortunate events, we had to go the hospital twice today, and everyone in this room is fine. Especially the twins," he told my mother.

My mother was silent for a second before speaking, which made me open my eyes. "Do not think I am not staying with you two for a while, and I have to call Lucy."

xoxo

(Beginning of her tenth week, end of the ninth)

xoxo

"Troy!" I screamed, holding onto my stomach on Christmas Eve.

I heard him running. "What?" Troy asked, appearing in our bedroom door, a little out of breath.

"I think I have a bump!" I exclaimed, turning to him, and pointed at my stomach. "Okay, I would call it a teeny tiny bump," I corrected.

"That is what you are yelling about?" he questioned. "You scared the hell out of me," he stated.

I smiled as he walked towards me. "Sorry," I apologized. "Do you think there is one? Both my sisters said they could tell they were showing by their thirteenth week, I'm only ten," I reminded him.

"Baby, I don't see anything," he replied, looking from my stomach to me. "I see you, standing in front of an open door with only a bra on when Tommy, Kara, Taylor, and Chad are all downstairs," he said. "And, Sharpay and Zeke and Junior are on their way."

I rolled my eyes. "No one was gonna come up here, who would want to watch me throw up?" I asked as he handed me my shirt, and I pulled it on. I'm wearing a pair of black pants, a white tank top, and a plaid shirt over top that a little more than half the buttons are done up on. Well, they are now that I just put it on. It's black and white plaid, with lines of light pink. Along, with gray comfy heel less boots that aren't on now. My hair was in curls because I didn't want to do anything with it this morning.

"You threw up?" he questioned back.

I nodded. "Uh, yeah. You miss a lot when all you are doing is talking to Chad and Tommy about what car I should be getting," I mentioned. "Don't worry, I feel better now. That was about ten minutes ago, I got caught up in looking at myself," I added.

Troy shook his head, grabbing my hand. "You need a new hobbie, come on," he urged, pulling on my hand.

"Well, I'm not in the mood to shop lately, and school has been out for a few days, and my mother cleaned the house top to bottom, what do you expect me to do?" I wondered as he led me downstairs. My mom finally left a few days ago in preparation for Christmas. I kinda forced her out, happily. She walked in on me and Troy having sex for the first time since I found out I was pregnant, claiming she heard a noise, and was worried. I knew she had to go after that. Thank God it was after my.. you know, or I might've went pregnant lady on her ass. I do love the women, though.

"Watch a movie, a movie that won't make you cry, or get you angry. A comedy, enjoy a comedy," he instructed, reaching the landing.

I frowned. "They make me pee my pants," I confessed. "I have to pee literally every twenty minutes, too much laughter, and having to pee does not mix," I stated, not at all feeling embarrassed. He's my husband, he wants to know these things.

He sighed. "Fine, keep trying to find a bump that is not there," he mumbled. "You're not even ten weeks yet, the tenth week starts in two days," he reminded me.

Spoil sport! "Well-"

"Gabi!" Sharpay shouted seeing me, and I smiled, meeting her for a hug. "I heard you were puking your guts up," she commented, letting me go. "Let me see," she ordered, pulling at my stomach.

I smiled wider, lifting up my shirts. "Troy says he doesn't see anything," I informed her.

She was bent down as if she was inspecting me. Troy walked by, dropping a kiss onto my head as he did, along with his hand sliding across my butt, to rejoin his car conversation. "I don't see anything either," she concluded, straightening up. "That's good, the longer it takes you to show, the better, trust me," she said.

I nodded. "I know, I'm dreading it and excited for it at the same time," I admitted. "Where is my godson?" I asked her.

"Being passed around," she told me, looping her arm through mine to walk through the house. "He's actually getting sleepy, so you better get to him quick," she stated.

"Too late," Kara spoke up, Junior passed out in her arms already as she sat down on the couch.

I frowned. "Unfair!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms. Taylor laughed, being the closest to us. The guys are outside, at Troy's new grill he loves so much, grilling because of me. I was in the mood for Troy's cheeseburgers. No one makes them like Troy does, he seasons them perfectly, and all that. They are amazing, being the pregnant person that I am, he is outside making them. At least it's warm by the grill. "Excuse me for being pregnant, geez," I grumbled, sitting down on the recliner.

"I didn't see the whole glowing thing when I was pregnant, but I see it on you," Sharpay told me, picking Junior up with skill only a parent would have, and went to put him to sleep in the small unflolding bassinet type thing they always bring with them.

"I saw it," Taylor informed her when she came back.

I nodded. "Me, too," I agreed, crossing my legs Indian style.

"What are you craving?" Kara questioned, very interested.

"Today? Twix," I answered.

She looked sad. "Ugh, I knew he said Brie not eat," she mumbled, handing me a bag. "Sorry, Taylor and I ate five," she apologized.

I opened the bag. A whole bunch of Twix were in it. "I love him so much," I said aloud to no one in particular, taking one out, then ripped it open. "I am so hungry, you have no idea," I muttered with my mouth full.

They laughed. "Did you hear that Troy and Gabriella's parents missed their plane yesterday because they were busy, if you know what I mean," Taylor mentioned, sipping her drink.

Kara and Sharpay both bust out laughing. I swallowed. "Tay! You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" I reminded her. "They only people who know are us because it's weird, and awkward, and wrong," I said mid-chew shuddering at the thought.

"How did you find out?" Sharpay wondered as she stopped laughing.

"I was upset that they won't be here until tomorrow afternoon now. I was talking to my dad, and he accidentally admitted it during an apology," I answered. "Apparently you can't lie to hormonal pregnant women," I commented with a shrug. "Are they almost done out there? Seriously, I'm so hungry," I whined, my stomach grumbling.

Sharpay nodded, swallowing the liquid in her mouth. "So was I," she agreed.

"Good God, girl, will you stop comparing yourself to Gabriella?" Taylor asked. "Your pregnancies are nothing alike. You were a little nauseous at the end of your first trimester, she's throwing up all day every day, that is, when she's not eating or sleeping. Hell, you didn't even know you were pregnant until practically your second trimester. You were only getting hungry all the time around your fifth month, she's hungry now. She's pregnant with twins, you only had one," she went on.

Sharpay gave her a friendly glare, if there is such a thing. "You don't have to be so mean about it," she replied.

"I can't picture it," Kara announced, speaking up. "I can't picture you, pregnant with twins, in your eighth month. You're petite, and tiny, our own little munchkin. Soon, you'll be wobbling around.." she started in, and I wasn't so hungry any more. I was going to eat, hell yes, but I wasn't as hungry now. "I had this friend in college who was pregnant with twins. She was as small as you, and after she gave birth, her skin was so stretched, it just layed there as dead skin.." she was still talking.

I frowned, putting the bag down. I don't want some gross dead skin! "Kara, you're scaring the girl! You know how emotional she is," Taylor scolded. I feel like I'm five.

Sharpay nodded. "Yeah, hunny, you'll be fine. Serena isn't like that, and she's about as small as you," she assured me. "She worked out some throughout her whole pregnancy, and put that good lotion on every night, her stomach is just as skinned as it ever was," she reminded me. Skinned? I won't point out that that verb did not belong in that sentence.

"But, I'm smaller than Serena," I told her. "She's more Mexican than I am somehow. She's curvy, she has normally big boobs, and curves!" I repeated. "Who is going to want to have sex with some fat girl with dead skin?" I wondered.

"You won't be fat," Kara insisted. "My friend, she was smaller than you, and she was having boys, and she gained more weight than they wanted her to. You'll be fine," she reassured me.

Tommy walked in after, I grabbed him as he passed. "You, would you still want Kara if she had dead skin?" I questioned him, gripping into his shirt.

"Uh-uh. I have been ordered not to answer any of your pregnancy-driven questions," he responded, trying to pull away.

I tugged him closer. "I don't care, it's an easy question-"

"Brie, what are you doing to him?" Troy wondered, walking in, making me let go.

"Will you have sex with me when I have dead skin?" I asked him, ignoring Tommy who was claiming I ripped his shirt.

Troy was confused as he walked over to me, Chad and Zeke behind him, both carrying platters of burgers. They smelled so good. "What?" he wondered, holding a hand out to me. "Yes, I would, aren't you hungry?"

"You don't even know what I mean!" I accused, getting up. Everyone else was already going to grab food.

"It doesn't matter, I'll always want to have sex with you, whatever the hell you mean or not," he replied, kissing me.

I was unsure. "Are you sure? Because soon enough I'll be big, and huge, and-"

"Beautiful," he finished for me. "Yes, you'll be big, but you'll be that because you're pregnant with my children, do you realize how much of a turn on that is?" he questioned me.

I shrugged. "No," I mumbled.

He cupped my face. "Well, it is," he whispered, kissing me again. "I think you should go get something to eat before they clean us out," he added lowly.

My eyes brightened. "Hey! I called first!" I called out, grabbing Troy's hand to lead him into the kitchen.

I woke up the next morning by bobbing up and down. "Brie," Troy kept repeating.

I made an annoyed face, and buried deeper into my pillow. He kept saying my name over and over again like a five year old. "Oh, my God, man, what?" I questioned angrily, moving onto my back to face him after I found out that he was on his knees above me.

"It's Christmas," he stated simply, in fact, he looked like I was stupid. "Duh," he mumbled.

"Troy, it's," I looked over at the clock. "Nine?! You woke me up at nine?" I asked him, madder now.

He shook his head. "No, I woke you up at nine fourteen, convenient, huh?" he replied, thinking he was so smart. "My number."

"Troy, baby, I love you, and I love that you act like you're ten on Christmas morning, but Santa does not exist anymore. Our presents will still be down there in two hours. Now," I went back to lay down.

"Brie," he whined, making me sigh. "I can't open anything without you," he stated childishly, frowning. "Come on, it's Christmas morning!" he said again.

I nodded, rubbing my eyes. "I know, sweetie, I do. But, we had sex last night, and I'm tired," I reminded him. We still make love from time to time, but it is way less frequent since I'm either tired, or nauseous, or plain just not in the mood.

He waved me off. "You fell asleep at one thirty!" he said. "It's nine twenty now, you're fine. You can take a nap at your mom's, which is where we are due at noon, remember?" he asked.

I groaned. "Fine!" I agreed, I'm awake now anyways. "You have to get off of me so I can get up," I told him.

"First, raise your arms," he requested, one of his shirts in his hands for me to put on. Oh, right, naked. I did as I was told, and the shirt slipped on. "And," he started, holding up underwear on a finger so it swung back and forth. It was lacy, booty underwear, on of his favorites on me.

I couldn't help but laugh. "How long have you been awake?" I wondered, ripping it from him to put on underneath the covers.

He shrugged. "Dunno. I fell asleep around two-ish, and woke up a little bit ago. Your hair was covering the clock, and I didn't want to wake you up by looking. So, I layed with you for a while. Finally, I really had to pee, so I moved, and you kinda groaned, but didn't wake up, so I figured that I was good, and I peed," he informed me.

"Thanks for the detail," I responded sarcastically, making a move to get up.

He was so excited it was adorable. He pulled on my hand once I was standing. "Come on," he urged when I didn't move.

"I have to pee, too, wait a minute," I said, letting his hand go.

We made our way downstairs about five minutes later after I peed, and brushed my hair. I didn't feel sick yet, and prayed I stayed this way. Thanksgiving was horrible. Troy and I put a five gift restriction on each other, but the cost didn't matter. Our tree is up in the corner of the room a good-ways away from the fireplace. It took us hours to find the perfect tree. We went around for hours at the live tree sale, and I would not stop until we found the perfect one. When I finally did, we came home and decorated it. We had to get ornaments, too. There is one of us in a small silver frame, a picture of us smiling, and happy from our honeymoon, the others are the normal ornaments. It looks awesome, I spent a long time perfecting our tree.

"Mine first, mine first!" Troy insisted, sitting me down on the end of the couch, and brough the ottoman over so he could sit in front of me. Then, he went under the tree, and grabbed a box to give to me.

I smiled, and kissed his cheek before opening it. It was a necklace, a necklace with a red stone hanging off of it. The chain was silver, along with the boarder of the stone. "It's beautiful," I breathed, touching my finger to it.

Troy ran his hand up and down the back of my arms as I held the box. "It's a ruby birthstone," he informed me. I looked from the necklace to him. I opened my mouth to speak, but he did first. "You're born in November?" he questioned. I nodded. "I know," he said. "It's the birthstone for the month of July, the same month the twins are due," he explained.

"Aw, Troy," I cooed, leaning forward to kiss him.

He held me close, and kissed me deeply for a moment. "I was thinking, I could do this every time you get pregnant, give you the birthstone of the baby's month. This one is necklace, but I can get you bracelets, rings, earrings, whatever," he told me.

I kissed him again. "I love it, I'll wear it every time I can," I stated, running my thumb over it. "What about you?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I get the luxury of seeing you wearing it," he replied. His hand came up to cup my cheek.

"It's perfect," I assured him, kissing him again. "I have red pants I'm going to wear today, so I can wear this," I started to ramble. After a minute or so, I stopped, kissed him again, and closed the box because I can't wear it until after my shower.

Troy and I put a five gift limit on each other, but the money didn't matter (Troy's rule). "Alright," I went over to the tree, and grabbed Troy's first gift. I sat back down in front of him.

"You know, that was a good view when you bent down," he mentioned as I handed him the small box. I went to take it back. "Hey! No take backs!" he exclaimed.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You're being mean!" I reminded him.

He kissed me softly. "I'm sorry, but it's true, you have a nice ass," he responded, pulling the blue bow apart, and opened the gift. Inside it was a watch, a nice watch.

"I know you don't wear one that often, only when me and you go out on nice dates like for anniversaries. But, the one you have know, the only one you have now, is your grandfather's, and I know you don't like to wear it because you're scared you'll break it. So, I gave you this one so you can wear it when we go out, and one day you can pass down your grandfather's watch to one of our sons," I told him.

Troy smiled at me, then down at the watch. "It's perfect," he repeated me from a few minutes ago, and kissed me. He got greedy, and opened another gift. This one a new pair of original converse because he was complaining a little while back that his were getting too worn out and uncomfortable. His third gift was a shirt box full of new plaid shirts I knew he would look sexy in. He still builds muscle periodically, and some of his shirts are tight on his arms, also something he mentions to me. I'm a girl, I take these things seriously. His forth was a new pair of Aviators, a good pair, because he broke his.

In return, he got me a purse I had been wanting (a tip from Sharpay, I knew, but didn't care). He also got me a new coffee maker seeing as our other one recently broke. It was a nice one, too, it made me squeal and hug him for five minutes straight. The present I am opening now is a ring box. But, there wasn't anything it besides a folded piece of paper. I threw him a questioning glance.

"Don't be like that, open it," he instructed, rubbing my knee.

I did as I was told. It was a note. "'I, Troy Bolton, here by swear-'" I stopped, laughing. He grinned at me. "'Swear to give my beautiful wife Gabriella input on car selection when the time comes. I will really listen when she has opinions even though she knows nothing about cars, she can even pick the color.' Signed, Troy Bolton," I read aloud. I laughed and pecked him on the lips. "I love it," I said while still laughing a little. "And, my car is so going to be blue," I informed him.

He laughed. "I figured," he replied as I folded the note back up. "Gimme my last present," he ordered childish, holding his hands out.

I made a face. "Fine!" I exclaimed, slapping an envelope into his hand. He smiled widely, ripping it open.

He pulled out a picture of a motorcycle, and a key. His face lit up. "You didn't!?" he said excitedly.

"I didn't," I assured him, causing him to get let down. "But, I did talk to Riley at the junkyard, and found an old beat up one. It needs some fixing it up, but it's all yours," I informed him. "I'm sure your experienced hands can handle that," I commented.

"So you did!" he responded happily. "This is the best gift ever!" he stated, clutching the key into my hand. "I love you," he told me, and pressed his lips to mine.

I laughed a little. "I know you've always wanted one, and you love fixing stuff, so there you go," I rephrased as he practically jumped up and down in his seat. "I figured you could do this when I'm more pregnant and crazy, and you need to get out of the house without literally getting out of the house," I mentioned.

"Will you ride with me?" he questioned, grabbing my hand.

"That death trap? Not now, it doesn't even have wheels now. But, hell yes after the twins are born," I assured him. "And, you know, I lost most of my pregnancy weight," I added.

He waved me off. "Whatever you say, it's not like a few more pounds would kill you," he said, still happy he has an old, crappy motorcycle. I gave him a look. "Baby, I love all of you more than anything, literally seeing as our children are still inside you, and I'm not saying you're too skinny, you're not, but a little more weight on you wouldn't be bad. You'd still be sexy, and all that. You ever weigh less than you do now, and we got a problem, that's not healthy," he explained.

I shook my head, and kissed him. "Okay, now, Mister, I want my last present," I informed him, holding my hands out.

"First," he started, putting the key on the coffee table. "This isn't your last gift, more like a gift for the babies," he told me. I nodded. He handed me a box to open. I did. It had two name plates in it, along with four ribbons, two pink, two blue. "I was thinking, when we know what they are, and what their names are, we can engrave them and use them as ornaments ever year," he said. "We have a picture of us up there, we should make if a family thing."

I smiled at the box, then him. "It's a great idea," I agreed, kissing him. "You're really creative, you know," I told him. "All this stuff, with the note, and the necklace, and this," I listed off. "Artistic guys are kinda hott," I commented. "Well, anything you do is hott," I sighed. "You're just stuck being sexy, Troy Bolton," I stated.

"I think I can leave with that," he responded, smiling. "And, thank you," he added. "Now, for your last gift, take this," he said handing me a small box again. "And, close your eyes," he finished. I scoffed. "Brie, it's for, like, two minutes, just do it," he pleaded.

I sighed, and closed my eyes. A minute or two passed by without me peeking, and I was bored. Finally, I heard Troy back in the room, and him sit down. "Can I open my eyes now?" I asked, annoyed.

"Yes," he answered, and I did. A yellow lab puppy was in his arms, practically asleep.

I cooed. "Troy!" I exclaimed, taking her in my arms, and she nuzzled into the warmth I provided. "She's so cute! What's her name? Do I get to name her? When did you get her?" I questioned.

Troy laughed, petting her. "Well, she's a he," he started off. Oh. "No, you don't get to name him, I already did, and he's already used to it," he answered. "Open the box to find out what it is," he said.

I opened it. It was a collar for him, and the name tag said Mickey on it. "Mickey?" I asked, and he nodded. He took the collar out, and clipped it onto the sleepy puppy. "So, our animals are Mickey and Minnie?" I laughed.

He laughed, too. "Uh-huh," he assured me. "I didn't go with MJ because I'm gonna persuade you to name one of our children Micheal Jordan Bolton," he stated.

"Oh, baby, have fun trying," I challenged, kissing Mickey's head.

"I got him a little less than week ago, he's been at Tommy's," he told me. "I've been in the process of getting him for a few weeks now, though," he mentioned.

I smiled from the puppy to Troy. "I love him, thank you," I replied, holding him close.

We brought Mickey with us to my mom's. I wore my necklace with a pair of red pants, and a white shirt that had a v-neck, and sleeves that went to my elbows. I did my hair normally, leaving it in curls, and but tamed them a little. I put on black gladiator heels with it, along with a black coat. I actually took time on my make up, too. I felt pretty good this morning, only throwing up once after breakfast, but felt better after. Troy styled his hair a little, with my help, spiking the front in a modern way with a swish, making it look good. He wore a black sweater with spaced one white lines horizontally across it, and a pair of new dark jeans with his new converse.

"Will you stop eating?" Belle asked me as I chewed, making me glare. "There will be nothing left in this kitchen if you keep going like this," she said, taking the chips away from me.

"Mami! Belle won't let me eat!" I taddle-taled, pointing at her.

Belle sighed. "Isabelle," my mother threatened from the dining room.

"Big baby," she called me, giving them back to me.

I nodded. "Big baby carrying two babies," I agreed, eating some more.

"Big baby whose husband gives the best gifts," Belle carried on. "Ben got me lingerie," she told us.

"Oh, Kris got me some," Serena spoke up from her magazine at the island.

Belle rolled her eyes. "The point is that I cared, you wanted it. You asked him for it, you told him your size and all that," she reminded her. Serena shrugged. "I wanted something meaningful," she whined.

"He gave you six kids, what more do you want? Wait, you don't want more do you?" Serena asked, lifting her head.

Belle shrugged. "Not now, in a few years, maybe. We have a big enough house," she answered. "I love having a big family," she cooed.

"I'm stopping at four, once that happens." Serena made a pair of scissors with her fingers.

"He's getting a vasectomy?" I asked, surprised.

Serena nodded. "Hell yes, whether he wants to or not. This family is way to fertile to take chances," she replied. "If he wants to see me in anything remotely sexy, or naked, he'll do it," she stated.

"I wouldn't do that to Troy," I mumbled through my mouthful of food.

Belle smiled at me. "Oh, sweetie, you'll think differently after you've given birth," she assured me. "Are you taking drugs during the birth?" she asked me.

I nodded continuously. "Yeah, yes, yep, hell yes," I agreed. "I have seen enough of you two doing it to not to," I said.

They laughed as Tara ran into the kitchen. "Grandpa and Lucy are here! Presents!" she stated, grabbing Serena's hand, and tugged. My sister's and I made our way out to the living room where Lucy wouldn't let Troy go because of the events about two weeks ago.

"Ma," Troy said as he tried to pull away. "Mom," he repeated, sighing. "I'm fine- look, there's Gabriella. She's carrying your grandchildren, go hug her," he suggested.

Lucy wouldn't let go of me for more than five minutes. Troy finally pried her away so I could hug my dad, then Tara and all the other kids wouldn't stop demanding we open presents. It took a while to get through them all, seeing as everyone got everyone else at least one thing, besides the kids who made a few homemade stuff. Over all, I got some new clothes, books, CDs, and accessories. Troy got some good stuff, too, mostly having to do with sports or cars, except my sisters who got him clohes. After, people scattered, either going to the bathroom, to talk with someone else, or to get a snack. The kids went running after Mickey. Our mom's told us to stay put, so we did.

"We got you two a joint gift," my mother informed us, a wrapped package in her arms.

Lucy nodded. "And, don't start in on how we already got you two something, this didn't cost that much, but we know it will mean a lot to you," she added.

"Open it, then we'll explain," my mom ordered. I took the package, slapping Troy's hand away, making him frown.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I wanna do it," I stated, opening it. He rolled his eyes at me, and watched closely over my shoulder. It was a silver picture frame with a velvet back, I knew this because I opened it upside down.

"I could have done better," Troy teased, and I lightly elbowed him. "Meanie," he whispered in my ear.

I flipped it over, ignoring him mocking me. It was a picture of me when I was little and... Troy. I looked up at our moms. "Is this photoshopped?" I questioned, looking at us. We were little, maybe six or so, sleeping on what looked like a blanket. My long, dark hair was spilling over my shoulder as I slept, and my head was on Troy's chest as I curled into him. His small arms were around me, like we were cold. We looked peaceful.

"Nope," Lucy answered easily, smilling at us.

"But, we didn't meet until we were seventeen," he reminded her, one of his hands holding the picture, too. "Right?" he asked, unsure.

"Well," my mother started. "Troy, you guys lived here until you were eight," she said, and looked to Lucy for confirmation, who nodded. "Lucy and I didn't know each other then, but we ran into each other once, and realized we had kids the same age, you two," she went on.

Lucy nodded, again. "Yeah, so we set up a play date. We took you guys to the park," she carried it on. "We thought you two would get along because you are both so sweet, but," she stopped.

"What?" I wondered, intrigued.

"You guys hated each other," my mother admitted.

Lucy laughed. "You threw sand in her hair," she said to Troy.

I gasped dramatically. "You big meanie," I name called, leaning away for effect.

"I was a very misunderstood child," Troy insisted, pulling me back to him.

"Don't get into sorrys, Troy, she kicked you in the shin, then pushed you down," my mother spoke up.

He mimicked my gasp. "Bully!" he stated.

I laughed. "I was a tomboy!" I reminded him. "You can't grow up with that many brothers being mean to you and not fight back," I urged.

"We got sick of your bickering, it was constant," Lucy started up again, shaking her head. "So, we put you on a blanket with food, hoping that would shut you up. It did, as Maria and I got to talking, and you two were silent, we just thought you were pouting."

"But you weren't," my mom picked up. "You were both asleep, cuddled into each other. We took a picture, and decided not to get you two together again," she said. "We spoke a little after that, then you guys moved, and we completely lost touch until you moved back," she finished.

"How old were we?" I asked, eying the photo.

"The summer before you guys turned seven, so six," Lucy answered. "Maria and I were talking the other day, and I remembered. She hoped she still had the picture somewhere," she also answered my unasked question.

Our mother's left a minute or so after that, leaving us alone. I turned to Troy. "Baby, we knew each other," I cooed, kissing him.

He smiled, resting his forehead on mine. "We hated each other," he corrected. "I'm sorry I threw sand in your hair," he apologized cutely.

I giggled, clutching the picture. "I'm sorry I just kinda hurt you in general," I replied, kissing his cheek. I glanced back down at the picture. "We have to put his in the nursery," I stated, holding it away so we could both see it.

Troy ran a thumb over my face in the picture. "I think that is where it belongs."

* * *

**Cheesiness! I have missed it! Cute, huh? Next one should be out soon!**

**REVIEW IN MY LIFE!!! I THINK IT'S A GOOD STORY, PERSONALLY.**

**Please review this, too!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	13. Second Chance

**Thanks for all there reviews. More than 400!! Woot! Keep them coming, I love it.**

**Read IN MY LIFE. Please.**

**Review this, too!**

**16 Weeks Pregnant - 4 months**

**I named this chapter Second Chance by Shinedown because they made it through all the baby drama. I wouldn't take it so literally because I seem to be having troubles with naming chapters.**

**

* * *

**

"I'm not going!" I called out to Troy from my walk in closet.

Troy stuck his head in the closet so he could see me. He looked over me, standing in nothing but booty underwear, and a white shirt that had thin straps, leaving my shoulders open, but it had white sleeves. The shirt would go a little past my jeans, if I was wearing any. "Fine, you don't wanna go maternity shopping, you can walk around like that for the next five months," he replied.

I glared at him. "There are a pair of pants in her somewhere that fit me," I insisted stubbornly.

"Pants, maybe. How about an outfit for tomorrow?" he questioned, now leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed, watching me search for pants. Yesterday, I wore a skirt for school and all, but that is one of the last things that fit me. Today, there was no school for some kind of in-service day. I brought papers home to grade, and I've graded more than half.

I stopped to look at him for a second "About that, I was thinking-" He was already shaking his head at me. "What?" I asked.

"Whatever you're thinking, get it out of your head. We're going out, out as in leaving our house, and we're going to have dinner. It's Valentine's Day, I refuse to stay in when we can easily go out if you would just go maternity shopping tomorrow afternoon," he stated.

"Troy," I whined, stomping my foot, causing him to chuckle. "I don't want to go out," I mumbled.

He pushed off the doorjam to came over to me. He cupped my face in his hands. "Brie," he started in a soft voice. I wrapped my arms loosely around his waist as best I could. "I know you're four months pregnant. And, I know you think you're big, but you're not," he assured me. "Do you realize in five months, things will never be like they are now again?" he questioned. "They'll be great because we'll have two beautiful babies, but this is our last time experiencing Valentine's Day as just us, as Troy and Gabriella only. I want to spend it with you, I want to take you out, and have fun, and savour it all because we'll be parents soon," he told me. "Do you know what I am saying?"

I nodded, understanding him. In five months, it won't be just us anymore, we'll be everything to two little babies, and we won't have as much time for just us, if any. "But, I have nothing to wear," I whispered matter-of-factly.

He laughed at my sentence, kissing my nose. "That's why you're going maternity shopping tomorrow afternoon," he said back in the same low tone. "Now, put these on," he added, handing me jeans.

I sighed, pulling the pants up. They magically fit. I smiled. "See, told you I'd find pants," I gloated. "I don't need to go maternity shopping."

He smiled back at me. "Those are my pants," he informed me. Oh. "And, as beautiful you are in my pants, you need your own, especially for school," he reminded me, walking away.

"You do not know what it's like, Troy," I mentioned, following him, flicking off the light in my closet. Yes, my closet has a light. He was already sitting on the bed, putting his converse on.

"Don't know what what is like?" he asked, tying his shoe.

I stood in front of him, but was sidetracked by the mirror before I could answer. The pants Troy gave me were an old pair of his, so they were too small for him. We've been meaning to donate them to the homeless shelter, but never got around to it. They actually looked pretty good on me. It's pretty sad when your look good in your husband's pants. I'm sure I'll get over it.

"Are you seriously checking yourself out?" Troy wondered, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I may have turned pink. "Yes, but I'm pregnant, I'm allowed," I defended myself, putting my hands on my hips. "Anyways, you don't know what it's like shopping with Montez women," I informed him.

He scratched his head. "Uh, I'm married to one," he reminded me.

I smiled at him, running a hand through his hair, fixing his swished slightly spiked up hair. "Yes, but I'm a little normal. They are crazy," I told him, cupping his face like he did to me earlier. "If you send me off with them tomorrow, you might never see me or your unborn children ever again," I said dramatically.

"I'll chance it," he replied, his hands on the back of my thighs. "Why are you so against it? You love shipping," he mentioned, pulling me closer.

He brought me down onto his lap, so I was sitting on one of his legs, and my feet were in between. "If I go," I muttered, resting against him. "It will just more real the realness of how big of a house I am," I explained. "Did that make sense?" I asked as an after thought.

"You're odd, you know that?" he questioned me, his chin on my shoulder.

I frowned. "You don't have to be mean," I mumbled.

"Brie," he started, pulling me closer.

"Am I, like, cutting off circulation to your leg?" I asked, worried for a moment.

He looked at me weirdly. "What? No. Baby, you've only gained fifteen pounds, you do realize that right?" he questioned. "And, the only place you've gained weight is right here," he stated, his hand on my very swollen stomach. "I just think it's funny that when you were ten weeks you were so excited to show, and now you're showing normally at sixteen weeks, and you don't like it," he mentioned, kissing my cheek.

I let out a puff air. "I am odd," I agreed. "I don't mind gaining weight for the babies, I'd do anything for them, gaining weight isn't horrible, I just don't want to go shopping," I whined, burying my head into his shoulder.

Troy held me close. "Here is what is going to happen tomorrow," he said in my ear lightly. "You're going to go shopping with your mom, and you sister's, you're going to find some clothes that will fit you throughout the whole pregnancy, okay?" he informed me. "But, just because you're in the need of maternity clothes does not mean you're huge, you're small for a woman having twins, and I'm not exactly sure if that is a good thing," he added.

"Dr. Hastings said I'm doing good in my weight gain," I reminded him.

His lips dipped, then kissed my neck. "I know. The point is that you're beautiful, even if you are bigger than you are used to being," he restated.

"Mm-hm, I think you're biased," I murmured as he continued to kiss my neck. My eyes had closed when he initially kissed me, and when I opened them, Mickey was looking at us, like some weird peeping Tom. I cleared my throatas I pulled away.

Troy frowned. "I wasn't done," he insisted, making a move to keep on sucking on my neck.

I shook my head, then pointed at Mickey. Mickey is a good puppy, something I didn't think exsisted. We took him to a few training lessons to learn the basic commands, and all, and because Troy wants him to a be a guard dog of sorts. Just barking at people he doesn't know, in case something happens when he has a night shift, like everything being locked along with the alarm system on isn't good enough. The problem is that Mickey learned a little bit too well, and barks at everyone. Also, using his doggy senses, he knows I am pregnant, therefore he hardly leaves my side.

"It's not like I am going to hurt her, Mick," Troy told him, holding me close. Talking to him only made him come closer. "I can't blame you, I like her, too," he went on talking to the dog, petting him on his head, making him wag his tail. The only time Mickey acts up is when Troy's friends are over, making him get excited. "Come on, let's all go downstairs," he suggested, and I sighed, wanting to go on with what we were doing earlier.

As soon as we got downstairs, Troy got me something to eat, knowing I am most likely hungry. I am. Applause for you, Mr. Bolton. My appetite is great, I'm not really craving anything unusual, normal things for me, thank you very much. I'm in the 'honeymoon period' as said bydoctor's. I'm done with morning sickness, for the most part, it still sneaks up on me, and I'm more energized. What I didn't realize is what having twins entailed. It means I go to the doctor more than an average pregnant woman, I have to gain more weight (duh), and I'll most likely go into labor earlier than my due date, which is July 11th.

What we know about the babies so far is that they are most likely fraternal, and healthy, which is what we care about most. Dr. Hastings said they are most likely fraternal because there are two placentas and two amniotic sacs, but there is still a chance they could be identical. I don't care either way, but fraternal would just be easier to tell them apart. Troy doesn't care either. We're supposed to find out their sexes on my next appointment date, which is on the day after tomorrow. We might not be able to depending on their positions, though. I really want to know because I want to get started on the nursery. I'm secretly hoping for two baby boys, but Troy just shrugs, saying whatever they are, he'll be happy, and I know he will. If there is a girl or two in there, I won't mind, I'd just like two little Troy's. I hope they look like him and get his eyes.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Troy questioned, glancing from the t.v. to me. He is watching some kind of cop show I would normally make him change.

I shrugged, looping my arms through one of his. "The babies," I answered, resting against him.

"What about them?" he wondered, kissing my temple.

I shrugged again. "Just thinking about how I am leaning towards them being boys, and how I want them to look like you," I confessed, my hand sliding down to lace through his.

"They can look like me or you, they've got good genes," he responded, squeezing my hand gently.

"You're so unopinionated, it's annoying," I stated against his shoulder. "I know you'll love them with all your heart, boys or girls, but I know you're hoping a little for one set, just tell me what set," I pleaded.

Troy laughed at me. "I'm hoping, and I'm getting, a healthy set," he told me. "That's all I need. Once we know what they are, I'll have an opinion," he assured me.

"If they are girls there is no way in hell their room is going to be pink," I informed him, making him chuckle. "Just so you know," I mumbled.

"What will their room be?" he wondered, his thumb running across my hand and back.

"Light purple, like, lavender," I answered, smilng up at him. "If they are boys, blue, of course. If it's a boy and a girl, I'm still thinking about it," I mentioned.

He nodded. "What colors are you thinking of?" he asked.

"I dunno yet, it's a hard room to make, once I know, I'll tell you, if we need to think about it," I told him.

Troy kissed my cheek. "You want my opinion, right?" he questioned, making me nod and get excited. "I kind of want one boy, just because I want a boy to be the oldest to look after the younger ones," he admitted. "I don't care what the other one is, a boy or a girl," he shared.

"As long as they're healthy," I said in unison with him, causing him to smile.

"That is all I want, if there are two girls in there, I'm fine with it," he reassured me.

"I know," I mumbled, kissing his cheek this time. "I don't want their names to, like, rhyme either," I confessed. "Like, Ben and Jen, uh uh," I said with a shake of my head. "Besides, we already have two Ben's. We could go Troy Junior and Tory, if they are a boy and a girl," I went on.

Troy was shaking his head. "I don't want a junior," he informed me. "I'm fine with a boy having the same initials, but I don't want a junior," he repeated. "What would we call him, even if we did? Troy? Already got one of those. Alex, have one of those, too. Junior? That's taken, too," he carried on.

I sulked for a moment. "Trey!" I exclaimed.

He laughed for almost two minutes straight. "No," he denied. "New rule, if one of us hate the name, we can't name either baby it. Deal?" he questioned.

I smiled. "Deal, no Micheal Jordan Bolton, babe," I sing-songed.

"I didn't say we couldn't persuade, I'm a very good persuader," he assured me.

I frowned. Damn it. He's right.

I came home the next day with a mountain of shopping bags, literally.

"Damn, Brie, do we have any more savings?" Troy questioned, coming back from my new car for the fifth time with more bags. Yes, we got the car. It's a light, shiney blue compact SUV, and fits 7-8 people, and is not a mini van. I did NOT want a mini van. It's a big car, but not full size SUV huge, it's conservative. I really like it. I now know the difference between a nicely running car, and my old car. So much easier to drive. It took a while to get used to, almost two weeks because of the bigger size, but I'm good now.

I rolled my eyes, dumping a bag of clothes out onto the bed. "Yes, we do, not all of this is new. Serena and Belle had some twin pregnancy clothes to give me," I informed him.

"Good," he replied, about to go for the next load. "Because I kind of want to send our children to college," he commented on his way out of the bedroom.

"Ha ha!" I called after him, sorting the clothes, and put them into baskets to wash today. My mother always taught me to wash new clothes before wearing them. I have an aunt in the clothing business, and she strongly says the same thing. I'll take that advice.

I seriously did get a lot. I not only had to get normal clothes (that my sister's helped me with, giving me the second-hand clothes I had no problem taking), I had to get clothes to wear to school. Buying/getting the new clothes made me feel a lot better, knowing I have plenty of clothes to wear, helped me get over, or at least start to get over my 'big as a house' thing.

"See? I told you, shopping was fine," Troy said a couple hours later once my laundry done, and we were folding it. More him that me, he wouldn't let me.

I nodded, smiling. "Yes, Know-It-All, as you've said for the past three hours," I agreed again, putting the clothes into piles. He grinned at me, holding up a shirt. "It gets a hanger," I informed him, knowing he wanted me to tell him. "But, yes," I started. "Shopping wasn't that bad, my sister's actually listened to me when I vetoed clothing, and my mother was slightly reasonable. I got plenty of clothes. Thank you, for making me go," I told him.

With the clothes folded into piles on the corner of the bed, Troy crawled over to me on his knees. "Your welcome, you can consider it a Valentine's Day present," he whispered against my lips before kissing me.

I smiled into the kiss. "Another gift?" I asked, kissing him again. He nodded. "Other than the flowers on the balcony, the chocolates in the bathroom after my shower, and you wearing that purple and blue plaid shirt, knowing I love it on you, especially since I got it for you?" I questioned. "Oh, and the watch I gave you for Christmas," I added.

He nodded. "Yes, another gift," he assured me, kissing me for a long moment. "I think it's the least I can do for getting you pregnant even though you wanted it, too. I know as much as you love being pregnant with the twins, it kinda sucks with the morning sickness, the wonky mood swings, the whole gaining weight thing you don't like, although you are still beautiful," he listed off.

I rested my forehead on his. "You're beautiful," I insisted, making him grin.

"Brie, guys don't like to be known as beautiful," he reminded me, acting like he was annoyed with it.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Fine, you're handsome," I corrected. "Happy?" I questioned, so he nodded. "But, you are, Troy. You've been the best husband in the whole world since I got pregnant, since we got married, actually," I told him. "I know I don't say it enough, but thank you. You put up with me through the gross morning sickness, my odd times for naps that mostly consisted of me falling asleep on you, so you couldn't move for an hour. You put up with my cranky-self, you get me food when I am hungry, everything," I said.

"I'd say your welcome, but I don't need to," he replied. "It's nice for you to say it, but I do these things because you're my wife, I love you, of course I'll do this for you. You're carrying two babies for me, for us, every day, I should be thanking your for that," he explained.

I shook my head. "Don't, because I love the feeling of pregnant," I responded. "I just can't wait until we can feel them kick, and know what they are, and fight about names," I went on. "Even if we didn't go out tonight for dinner, it would still be a perfect Valentine's Day because I'm spending it with you," I assured him.

"Aw, baby," Troy started, pushing hair behind my ear. "I think that's the pregnant you talking, but I'm okay with it," he murmured. His free hand rested on the hump of my belly. "Just so you know, I kept my promise about nothing extravagant this Valentine's Day. No moon-lit picnic, no drive-in movie in the middle of no where, nothing but me and you in a nice restaurant," he mumbled like he was disappointed.

I smiled at him sweetly, brushing a hand down his cheek. "Thank you. I love when you think of all that cute stuff, but you're already doing so much for me, I don't want you to go through more," I reminded him. "Wait, were you going to put a drive-in in the middle of no where?" I questioned.

He grinned again. "I guess you'll have to wait until next Valentine's Day," he commented. "Now, our date is in about three hours, and knowing you for some reason you'll need three hours to get ready, so get started," he ordered.

I sighed, kissing him. "Fine."

Troy was right, like he usually is. But, it only took me three hours because I took eating breaks, and went slower than usual. Other wise it would have been about an hour and a half. I had to style my hair first, which was really what took the longest. I didn't want it in it's usual full blown curls. I straightened the top of it, then let it flow in waves, the ends being slightly curly. I took time with my make up, doing it well. I did it in my skin tone as well as a little smokey because my dress is black.

My dress fit me like a glove, showing off my pregnant belly proudly. It was black with a v-neck scooping down into my new cleavage, but not as much as I would have before getting pregnant, only a little. The sleeves were too wide, and made of a shimmery material, giving it a little flare, and it went a little more than mid-thigh. It was Serena who found the dress knowing more than anyone that just because you are pregnant with twins doesn't mean you can't be sexy. The dress was made of comfortable cotton.

I put on red peep toe pumps with it that had black bottoms, matching my red ruby necklace, along with the red ring I was wearing that was one of those nicely obnoxiously big rings, but wasn't too huge.

"Babe," Troy knocked on the door.

I was touching up my hair when he did this. "I'm, like, done," I called back out, arranging my hair.

"That's nice, but I have a question about me," he replied through the door. I stayed quiet in an answer for him to go on and ask as I reapplied my clear, light, lip gloss. "Alright, so I get we're going to this nice place, but can I wear my converse? My black dress shoes are for funerals, and our wedding. They also hurt my feet," he asked.

I smiled, shaking my head. I took one more look at myself, then decided to get out into the bedroom so we can get going. We have reservations. "Your converse," I answered, opening the door.

"Good, because I already have them on-" he stopped once he saw me. He didn't do his hair slightly up like he has been doing it lately. (It was me that did his hair like that, being bored, and we both liked it since it was modern. It looks really good on him.) It was swishing to the side like normal, and was raised up a little more than normal, but not as high up like it has been. It was cute. He was also wearing a white t-shirt, a pair of new black jeans, and a black suit jacket over top, matching his black pants. He looked really hott, sexy, handsome, it goes on and on.

I smiled at him, flipping the lights in the bathroom off. "You look great, babe, the converse go good with the outfit," I assured him, running a hand down his jacket.

"You look so sexy," he breathed, pulling me close.

"I was just thinking the same about you," I whispered, my hands at his sides.

He kissed me lightly for a second. "You really are so beautiful," he muttered, kissing me again.

I smiled at him, wiping my lip gloss off his lips. So much for trying to keep it on. "The pregnancy glow helps the look, huh?" I questioned, he just kissed me again. He was still wearing the watch I gave him. "We're giving gifts when we get home, right?" I asked, fixing his hair a little.

He nodded. "Uh-huh," he replied, his hand sliding down my side, half of his palm on my stomach as he looked into my eyes.

"Troy," I said with a smile. "We're going to be late," I reminded him.

His hands found mine, linking them together. "Come on, then," he encouraged, pulling me along.

Troy took me to a fancy Italian restaurant that was dimly lit, along with all that other romantic stuff. Practically the only thing I was interested in was Troy (don't forget the food, pregnant lady here). We were mostly flirting, talking about funny things going on at the firehouse, some school stuff, the babies, too. We were trying to focus more on us, and our lives, not that the babies aren't, but we'll have baby talk for the rest of our lives. Of course, the babies came up periodically, but it couldn't be helped, and talking about them always brought smiles to our faces.

"I hope it's not that bad," I commented, sipping on my water as Troy told me about Gavin. Kyle was born, and as bad of a pregnancy it was for Amelia, he's a handful himself. "I know we're having twins, but, wow," I went on.

Troy nodded, playing with my fingers on the table. "Yeah, I guess it's better for Gavin because he gets to sleep at the firehouse all day, everyday that we work," he replied. "Usually we'll play pranks on each other if one of us falls asleep during the day, but we don't do anything to him, he needs all the sleep he can get," he added.

"You'll get that, too," I reminded him. "When the babies are born, you'll get sleep at the firehouse," I explained.

"I know," he responded. "I don't think it's fair, though. I mean, when you go to work you have to drill high school kids on English grammar, when I go, I get to sleep," he compared our jobs.

I smiled at him. "Baby, it's February, we're way past grammar. In English we're reading The Crucible, and in family living, we're going over problem solving and stuff," I informed him. They changed the senior's family living class into a year long course, just because they were getting good feedback about it, and the parents really approved of it. Senior's don't mind because it's an easy credit.

"Problem solving? Isn't that third grade stuff?" he questioned, still playing with my fingers.

I shook my head. "It isn't problem solving as in having a fight with your friend, solving that problem, although I did go over it for a day. It's more about having problem within your central family, and how to handle it, how to resolve it, make your family structure better," I explained to him.

"So, when our kids are teenagers, we're good?" he joked.

I nodded. "Right," I agreed, laughing.

"Hi," our waitress greeted, coming over. She already took our appetizer orders, we already got it, and ate most of it. "Sorry for the wait, we're full tonight," she apologized.

Troy waved her off. "It's fine, we're good," he assured her, making her look less stressed.

"How far along are you?" she questioned me, tilting her head towards me.

I pressed my hand against my stomach. "Sixteen weeks," I answered with a smile.

Erin looked shocked. " Only sixteen weeks?" she questioned, then look frightened for a second. "I'm sor-"

I shook my head. "You don't have to apologize," I cut her off. I knew she was embarrassed because she thought she just called me fat, for a normal pregnancy, I am.

"It's twins," Troy informed her.

She looked relieved again. "Are they your first?" she wondered.

We nodded. "Yeah," Troy answered.

"I'm due July eleventh," I carried on with the same smile we were both sharing.

Erin smiled back at us. "Well, you look wonderful, pregnancy suits you," she complimented me.

Troy squeezed my hand. "Thank you," I replied. "Does it suck to have to work for Valentine's Day?" I asked her.

She nodded after a hesitant moment. "Yes," she said honestly, making us chuckle. "It's okay, my boyfriend is picking me up after my shift, and we're having a late date, he has this whole surprise planned out," she informed us.

"He sounds like a keeper," I responded. After minute, she took our orders then went on her way. "Do you remember freshman year of college when you surprised me after my last class on Valentine's Day?" I questioned him.

Troy smiled. "Yeah, you saw me, dropped everything you were holding, and plowed me over," he remembered.

_February 14, freshman year..._

_It was a Friday, and being Valentine's Day, every single couple on campus was in heat. Everyone had plans, everyone couldn't stop gushing about their plans, so excited. I didn't want to be mad this holiday, but I was. I was mad because my boyfriend was across the country, making us be apart. Tonight, we planned on a long web cam chat that could involve nudity if he was good, and promised to be alone. _

_"Will you please cheer up?" Mel questioned me as we walked down the hall of the building we were in, the building that held both our last classes on Friday's. _

_I pulled my bag tighter on my shoulder. "Can you please stop asking me that?" I replied. "Your boyfriend, your new boyfriend who you are all gushy with lives five minutes across campus, mine is across the country," I reminded her. _

_"Gabi, it's not that bad," she assured me._

_I sighed. They didn't understand, none of them did. The only people they left behind when coming to college were family and friends. I know that that is hard, I did that, too, but I also left the love of my life. They don't know what that feels like, to be apart from him everyday, it hurts. _

_"You guys do have plans, right?" she asked me. _

_I nodded. "Yeah, but web cams can only go so far," I answered. _

_She laughed at me. I would laugh at me, too. "I'm sure you'll, uh, help yourself," she said._

_I rolled my eyes. "That isn't what I'm even talking about," I stated. Mostly, anyways. "It's more than that, I just_ miss _him so much, you don't even know," I told her. "It isn't all physical, that's not what we're about," I mumbled as we walked out of the building. I didn't even want to be around people, I wanted to go back to my dorm, cuddle into my bed, wearing Troy's shirt, and have him on the phone. Then, I wanted to talk to him on the web cam all night. _

_"Gabriella, I.." Mel went on, but I wasn't listening. As I opened the door so we could leave, I noticed something down the steps, and on the walkway. Not something, someone. I wasn't even looking for anything, I was just doing what any person would do when leaving a dark building, taking in my new surroundings. But, someone caught my eyes. Someone I knew better than anyone, someone I knew the face of better than anyone because of the hours I'd spent staring at a picture of us, or looking at him on my computer screen, or just staring at him to stare at him. _

_"Holy shit," I stopped her. I stopped moving all together. I smiled instantly, dropping my bag, and took off running. _

_"Gabriella?" Mel called after me, confused. _

_I didn't reply, I was too busy getting to him before he disappeared. I accidentally ran into people, mumbling a sorry as I did. I catapulted myself at him, knocking him over into the grass. "You're real," was all I commented on. _

_Troy was chuckling, his arms around me. "God, I hope so," he replied, a hand making itself into my hair. "Surprise. Happy Valentine's Day, baby," he murmured, kissing me. _

_I kissed him back, my hands gripping onto his shirt. "Best present ever," I assured him, making him smile. "You have no idea how much I was missing you," I mentioned, resting my forehead against his. _

_"Yes, I do," he replied. "We haven't not spent a Valentine's Day together since we got together, I wasn't about to change that," he said against my lips._

_I kissed him. "Never change that." _

"You made a few visits to me that year," I commented, leaning forward to kiss him.

We kissed for a few moments. "I remember a few you made to me, too," he mentioned. "If I remember correctly, one of those visits you made we happened to make a certain tape," he went on, making me giggle, then blush before he could finish. "A tape that I didn't even get to see."

I shook my head. "Are you ever going to let me live that down?" I wondered in a pleading voice.

He shook his head. "Not a chance in hell," he answered. "I would never mention it if we happened to make another one, one you let me watch, possibly repeatedly," he offered.

"Would I get to break it eventually?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrows at the fact that I was actually considering it. "Uh, yes," he said, but it sounded like a question.

"And, no friends would ever see it?" I questioned, me playing with his hand now.

He scratched his head. "I don't want any of our friends to see it," he stated.

I gave him a sly smile. "We'll reconsider this after the babies are born, and most of my baby weight is gone," I whispered.

"How about just after the babies are born, and you're feeling up to it?" Troy asked, hope laced in his voice.

I kissed him. "I'll think about it," I mumbled against his lips.

"You're such a tease," he whined, kissing me.

I swear, if one more woman looks at me like I am some prostitute that happened to be knocked up, I was going to rip their throat out. Do they not see the wedding ring on my finger? I'm married!

Troy had to work today, the day of our doctor's appointment, so we agreed to meet there. The appointment was for four forty five, Troy was to get out of work at four thirty. It's four fifty, it's a doctor's office, there is always delays. Dr. Hastings was our here, greeting another woman, and saw that Troy wasn't here yet. I hope she's going a little slow so he can be here in time. Since he is late, I look like some unmarried woman, and people keep giving me looks, looks I do not want nor deserve.

Troy finally walked through the door, looking for me, and immediately located me. He smiled, making his way towards me. He kissed me before sitting down in the free seat next to me. "Hey, sorry I'm late," he instantly apologized, lacing my hand through his.

"Why are you so late, mister?" I asked, squeezing his hand.

He groaned. "Traffic," he answered. "Sorry, I did speed here, and seeing as you're not in there yet, I'm good," he insisted.

I let out a laugh. "Yeah, except the fact that until a minute ago when you walked in here, every person who saw me sitting here, alone, looking eight months pregnant, and thought I was some unmarried hooker," I muttered, annoyed.

"Aw, you're too good to be a hooker, more like one of those dating service girls who happened to be put on the right date, and broke the rules," he joked, making me glare. "Eh, babe, who cares what they think?" he questioned, kissing me again.

I kissed him back. "So, how was work?" I asked him.

"Boring on the action," he told me. "I spent the day talking with Gavin. I am not excited for childbirth," he stated the obvious.

I laughed. "Join the club," I agreed.

We were called in a few minutes later. A nurse the did normal things, took my weight, my blood pressure, then asked me questions about how I am feeling, the usual. As we waited for Dr. Hastings, I sat on the examination bed/table thing, my legs swinging back and forth.

"Troy, will you please stop looking at all the plastic vaginas around the room?" I asked in a laugh, breaking off Troy's thoughts.

He turned to me. "What? Hey, I only looked at one, I was looking at that ten centimeter poster. That's how big you're.. thing is going to get?" he questioned, pointing back at it.

"My thing? Troy, you have a thing," I teased, grabbing one of his hands. "And, yes," I answered.

He made a face. "Will it hurt, or does it just happen?" he wondered.

"Boy, you better get reading," I suggested.

"I read!" he exclaimed. "I just may have skipped the birth part," he confessed, making me laugh some more. "What? It had gross pictures," he defended.

I shook my head at him. "Childbirth will hurt, have you ever heard of contractions?" I questioned. I was almost giddy to find out the sexes, practically jumping for joy, if I could jump. I hoped the twins were in the right positions.

"Gabriella," Dr. Hastings greeted, coming in. "Troy, you finally managed to join us. I told Nancy to call you in once you got here," she confessed.

Troy smiled. "Thanks, Doc," he replied, leaning against the uncomfortable bed next to me. "Traffic," he excused himself.

Dr. H smiled at him. "Nothing at work, then? I don't need my patient stressed out again," she reminded him.

"Uh-uh," he assured her. "I promised her no more injuries for the duration of the pregnancy, and I intend to keep it," he said.

"If he could only promise that for the rest of his life," I commented, making him roll my eyes, and kiss me.

Dr. Hastings laughed at us. "Okay, so from everything Sarah recorded down, you're doing good," she started, looking down at my chart. "You've gained a total of sixteen and a half pounds so far, which is good. But, for a woman of you size, I want you to be a little over the normal rate, okay?" she asked, and I nodded. "I want you to eat whenever you are hungry, try to keep it healthy, but I know sometimes you just want something else, that's okay," she assured me. "I want you to focus a little less on exercising for while, we'll talk about you working out a little at our next visit," she went on. I nodded again.

It didn't bother me as much as it would have a few days ago. I don't know, a mixture of getting clothes that I look good in, getting the compliment from that waitress, and making love with Troy on Valentine's Day has made me feel better about myself. I'm pregnant, I'm showing, I love it, as I have decided.

"Everything else seems completely normal, which is very good, so that is that," she finished the routine part of it.

"We get to find out what they are now, right?" I asked, bopping up and down with excitement that made both of them laugh. "What? Neither of us really care what they are, but I want to _know_," I exasperated. "We have practically a whole nursery to make in only five months," I reminded him.

Troy's hands enveloped mine. "We? It's me doing the work, and you ordering everyone else around," he corrected.

I made a mean face. "It's not like you'd let me do anything even if I tried," I pointed out.

"That's true," he agreed.

"Yes, Gabriella, we're going to see if we can find out the sexes. But, it all depends on how the babies are positioned," she told me, something I already knew. "Sarah has already set everything up, so," she left it open, waving a hand for me to lay down.

I moved to lay down on on the bed, and pulled my shirts up. I'm wearing a pair of dark jeans, a light purple cami with a lacy bottom, and a gray shirt over top that dipped down, but my cami was there to cover everything. I wore it with gray boots. I pulled my hair over one shoulder, and layed it here. Troy sat down on the stool next to my bed on the opposite side of Dr. Hastings.

"Alright," she said under her breath, squirting that annoyingly cold gel on my stomach, then smeared it all over with that chunky thing with the cord that I still don't know the name of. "The heart rates look perfect," she stated, making me squeeze Troy's hand. He kissed the back of mine, staring at the screen with me. I love watching this. I didn't exactly know how to decipher it all, it all looked like gray and black stuff to me, what I could really only tell apart were the sacs, and spot the heads. "Now, you know that these are.." she went on, telling us what everything is like she does every time. I like that she does that, it helps me.

"Can you tell what they are?" I asked, over anxiously.

Troy chuckled. "You have a one track mind, don't you?" he questioned me, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

I smiled widely. "Well, my first 'track' was on how they are, and apparently they are perfect, as they should be. Now, I want to know what they are. I want to fight over names!" I informed him.

Dr. Hastings did, too. "I think you might be able to, because the babies seem to be cooperating," she spoke up. I was practically dying of curiosity.

"You're so adorable," Troy whispered, but I knew he was just was excited as I am. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Okay," Dr. Hastings started, positioning the chunky thing over one baby more than the other. "This one is a," she stopped. Oh, she is so dead. "A boy," she told us. Yay!

"Yes," Troy muttered happily, then cleared his throat when we both look at him. We smiled widely ay each other. A boy! I get my mini Troy!

Dr. Hastings just smiled. I gave him a look after my smile. "Oh, so now you have an opinion? I thought you didn't care what they were as long as they were healthy?" I teased him.

"I don't care what they are, and they are healthy, so I started hoping. Sue me," he challenged.

"Whatever, I-"

"And, a girl," Dr. Hastings announced, interrupting.

I awed. "A girl? I get a baby girl?" I asked, now focusing on the screen. "We get both, Troy. That's so amazing," I commented, aw in my voice still. A mini me, and a mini Troy. I can't wait to meet them even more some how.

"Yes, you see this sliver-like thing here?" Dr. Hastings questioned, pointing at the screen over the boy. We nodded. "That is his penis," she stated.

Troy leaned forward more. "That's it?" he asked, sounding disappointed.

We both laughed. "It's not exactly done forming yet, Troy," Dr. Hastings assured him.

He cleared his throat now. "Oh," he mentioned, a little embarrassed.

Dr. Hastings went back over to the girl. "And, she does not have one, and seeing as they are both not very camera shy, I can see them well," she reassured us.

"We get both, what a score," Troy agreed, leaning forward to kiss me. He really doesn't do anything half-assed, does he?

I nodded, kissing him again. It was perfect. Now I have to figure out what the hell I am going to do about the nursery.

* * *

**Here you go. I like it. I figured with the Troy getting hurt, the babies in jeopardy, you guys deserved a good one with fluff and happiness! Some drama returning next chapter. I think it will be a two-tree chapter thing. I'm going to see how far I can make it go. I think you'll like it.**

**Review please.**

**READ IN MY LIFE!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	14. Road to Joy

**Here is the next chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**I love writing these two, new story or not. (I'm actually a little stuck in the new story, as I knew I would be)**

**Anyways, here it is!**

**25 Weeks Along - About 6 1/2 Months**

**Named Road to Joy more because of the song title fitting than the song. It's Road to Joy, by Brand New.**

**

* * *

**

I really have to pee. Like, badly. As much as I love Chad and Taylor, and as much as I love looking at my husband stand up there next to Chad for his wedding (he looks really good in his tux), I may have to run out of this church, or at least to the bathroom because I REALLY have to go. My wedding ceremony went fast, at least in my eyes, did it take this long? If I didn't have to pee so much, I would probably be getting sentimental, and close to crying like normal women.

"Hang in there, Gabs," Zeke whispered reassuringly, knowing my situation. I told him, I really do have to go. Junior is in his lap, facing me, and keeps touching my belly. It's cute. He's almost (a little farther away than almost) a year old, and all he knows is that there are babies in there. He wants to play with them. He wants to play with anyone.

"Baby," Junior garbled. It sounded more like bah-bee in baby speak.

Zeke smiled. "Sh, buddy," he said to his son, bouncing him on his knee.

I leaned back in my pew, crossing my legs as best as I could. It's about mid-April, and right now, Chad and Taylor are getting married. Taylor looks beautiful in her gold gown. Chad looks handsome in his tux, and all they see is each other. (Taylor's so close to crying up there, as is Chad.) Sharpay is next to Taylor, wearing her red dress, looking wonderful as well, Kelsi beside her. Ryan is across from Kelsi, next to Troy.

My stomach is huge now, but I love it. I love feeling the twins kick, and move (which I feel daily), and I can't wait for them to be here. Only a little while longer, we're almost in the home stretch. I don't have any stretch marks yet, thank God for bio-oil. I've been gaining an adequate amount of weight, so Dr. Hastings is proud. I'll go on a walk, more of a stroll, once in a while, but it works up a sweat. I lift a little, a very little, off and on, more off than on, too. But, other than that, I eat, pee, put my feet up, and grade papers. I've gained twenty seven pounds so far, but I don't care. Once the babies come out, along with all the gross afterbirth stuff, it won't be that much, and it's worth it for my little babies. I'd do anything for them.

"Did they just say 'I do'?" I questioned Zeke, perking up. See, I'm watching. I sat up, making Junior's hand slide up my stomach a little. I'm wearing a dark purple silky dress that shows off my big boobs well, but not too well, and has straps. I'm wearing a black cover up with it now, though. It stops right at my knees, hugging my pregnant body (which, I think looks pretty damn good). I'm wearing black heels with it, and it makes me so thankful that I brought black flats to wear as soon as we get to the reception. My hair is up in a clip with a few hairs framing my face.

Zeke nodded. "Uh-huh. As soon as they walk down the aisle, you go for the bathroom, I'll tell Troy where you are," he assured me.

"I love you, Zeke," I mumbled, sitting up more. After another minute, that did make me a little weepy, Chad and Taylor kissed, followed by practically running down the aisle.

"Hallelujah!" I exclaimed, getting up with the help of Zeke, then went as fast as I could for the bathroom, not caring if there was a line to get it, I'm pregnant, I get first dibs.

As I came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, Troy was leaning against the wall across from it, his jacket already off, and tie loose. "I hate uncomfortable tuxes," he stated, pushing off the wall. "You alright?" he questioned.

"Now," I answered with a nod, taking his hand when he offered it. "I had to pee sooo bad," I informed him, smiling. "You looked good up there," I added.

He smiled back at me. "Thanks. You look great in general," he complimented me with a kiss. "Besides, I knew you had to pee, I know your pee face," he admitted.

I let out a laugh. "That's interesting," I commented. "Are we gonna get to the reception or not? Taylor promised me good food, and I am getting hungry," I reminded him.

"I'd never deny you food," Troy replied, leading me out of the church.

"How does it feel?" I asked Chad about an hour later as we danced. It took him a while to get through Taylor's family, and his family, plus Sharpay and Kelsi. It's now my turn.

Chad smiled. "To be married? Good so far. I'll answer it again in about two months when Taylor and I are fighting," he joked as we swayed. It's all I really can do. I'm still wearing those damn heels. "I can't wait to go on the honeymoon," he mentioned. They are going to Flordia tomorrow, then getting on a cruise.

"That is a lot of fun," I agreed with a smile back at him. I still vividly remember Troy and I's honeymoon in Hawaii, a trip that we vowed to take again after a couple years, and a couple kids.

"Ella, I'm not going to lie," he started. "You look like you're about to pop," he confessed.

I laughed, looking down, "I do, don't I?" I questioned. "Still about two months or so to go," I reminded him. "I'm likely to go into labor before my due date," I said in case he forgot.

"I know," he responded. "So, when are you going to tell us the godparents?" he wondered.

I gave him a look. "Chad, you know we're going to announce the godparents as soon as the babies are born," I repeated for the fifth time tonight. I've heard it from Sharpay, Taylor, him, a brother, and my sister. My family was invited, too, because Taylor was practically a member of the family when we were growing up.

The truth is that we still have no idea who we want. My sister's have only ever made a sister a godmother, is it right for me to choose a friend? Then again, Sharpay chose Troy and I over Ryan and Kelsi, when Ryan is family. Ryan is promised next baby, and didn't really mind because unfortunately he couldn't make it for the christening anyways, which is why I think we were chosen. We taped it, re-enacted it, everything for the next time we saw him. Really, we did. Then again, we want the godparents to be a couple in themselves, just because it's easier that way. We're stuck.

"Fine, then, I'm still on Troy's side to name the boy Micheal Jordan," he said childishly.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care about Troy's side, this boy's first name will begin with the letter T, and his initials will be TAB," I replied.

"True, but I am up for Micheala Jordana for the girl," Troy broke in, standing next to us.

I shook my head. "Nope," I merely said.

"I need my wife back because yours needs you. She's been trapped by your grandmother," Troy informed Chad.

His eyes went big. "Grandma Danforth or Williams?" he questioned.

"Williams," Troy answered. "She caught me three times, I'm still not sure how I am her grandson when I am white," he commented.

I laughed a little. "Dude, she remembers you from hanging out with me so much when we were kids," Chad told him.

"I get that, but she really does think I am your brother, man," Troy stated. "She called me little Troy Danforth," he admitted.

Chad and I laughed. "I need to go save Taylor," Chad said before running off.

"So, you up for a dance, or do you want to sit down?" Troy asked, standing in front of me.

I stepped up to him. "That depends on your definition of dance," I responded.

"Mm," he pretended to think about it. "Me standing here with you leaning on me," he informed me.

"Then, I'm up for a dance," I answered, wrapping my arms around his middle. I settled my head on his shoulder, my eyes closing.

His hands locked a round my waist, holding me up with ease. "How you feeling so far?" he questioned after a comfortable minute of silence.

I let out a content sound. "Fine," I assured him. "A little tired, a little hungry, I'm gonna have to pee soon," I listed off, making him chuckle in my ear before he kissed my neck lightly.

"I'll consider that good," he concluded softly, rubbing circles on the bottom of my back.

I nodded against his neck, smelling him. I still love the smell of him. "It is- ow," I commented, pulling away a little with a hand on my side.

"Baby kick?" Troy guessed, a hand on mine for a moment.

"Yep," I answered. "A kidney, pretty hard, too. I swear, these kids are gonna be on the soccer team," I joked, moving to lean back against him. These babies, or at least one of them, is a big kicker. "Or, a kicker for the football team."

Troy's arms went around me again. "If they want," he replied. Troy doesn't care if they play basketball or not, they can do what they want to do. I am a little against cheerleading, not gonna lie. "I kinda wish I knew what their kicks felt like on the inside," he mentioned.

I smiled. "Well, we can call Tommy over here, I'll punch him as hard as I feel it was, and he can hit you in the kidney a couple times," I suggested.

"I'll stick to feeling it when they kick the outside parts," he settled.

I kissed his neck this time. "I thought so," I responded, getting comfortable again.

The next day as Troy got dressed, and I layed on the bed with my feet up, something came to me. "I feel old," I stated, getting up on my elbows. Troy worked the late shift last night, and it was busy, so he woke up late today, which is Friday, and I had a half day. When I got home, it woke him up. Mickey jumped over Troy's face and came running for the steps, knowing it was me, or so I have been told. I think Troy embelished a little.

Troy buttoned his jeans. "Brie, we're twenty four," he reminded me, looking through his dresser drawers for a shirt now. His hair is wet, and his chest looks sparkly. It's a nice sight.

"I know," I said as he pulled on a gray shirt. "But, I feel old," I repeated. "We hardly go out anymore," I told him.

He crawled over to me on the bed, getting on his side next to me. "Well, you're six and a half months pregnant with twins, you really want to go a bar or club?" he questioned.

"No," I answered. "I mean, we go out to eat, all the stuff like that, but I want to do something fun and spontaneous," I confessed.

"You're not gonna, like, go into labor now just for that reason, are you?" he asked, totally serious. Tommy moment much?

I shook my head. "I don't consider two babies coming out of me exactly fun, that part will be hell, when it's over, that will be fun," I corrected. "Troy, you just said it yourself, we're twenty four, that is not old. Do you know what old is?" I wondered. "Fifty five! That is old, if that because of plastic surgery and other stuff," I said, yeah, you went to college alright. "That is another life time away from how old we are now," I answered myself. "You're off for the next two days, I'm off for the next two days, let's do something," I suggested, pulling on his shirt.

"Sex is fun and spontaneous, and knowing us, we can lock ourselves in here for two days doing it," Troy replied.

I rolled my eyes. "I want to leave!" I exclaimed, sitting up more. "We can have sex at some point, sure, but I want to do something," I said again, getting an idea. "Get packed," I ordered, making a move to get up.

"What? Gabriella, where are we going?" he wondered, stopping me.

I turned around. "On a road trip," I answered, going for my closet to get the luggage.

Troy was right behind me, blocking me from getting anything remotely heavy down. He practically pinned me against the wall. "You're six and a half months pregnant, where are we going?" he asked, a hand cupping my face.

"Arizona," I informed him. "Come on, if we leave now, we can make it to our parents around eight tonight," I told him. "Including the numerous bathroom breaks and food stops," I added. He gave me a look. "Please don't tell me how pregnant I am," I mumbled.

He kissed me. "For something fun and spontaneous you pick our parents house?" he wondered. Our parents moved in together last month.

I shrugged. "Yeah, it's not like we can do anything adventurous, I am pregnant," I answered matter-of-factly. "You can call Dr. Hastings, a two day trip will not be bad in anyway. I'll be sitting, I can even put my feet up on the dash!" I insisted. "Come on, Troy, seeing my Papi will be good for me," I said with a pleading face on. "And, I know your Mom would love to show us off," I added. "Plus, you can see some old friends!" He still didn't say anything, and I think I knew why. An old friend who lives there is He Who Must Not Be Named (Greg). After thinking about that, even I got second thoughts, but I wanted to see my dad and mother-in-law now. I don't have to see him, and if I do, well, I don't know. I'll hold Troy back. I'm past that piece of filth, he can go to Hell. "Baby, please," I pleaded, putting a pout on my face.

"Damn it," he swore, resting his forehead on mine. "Fine, but if I think you need a nap, or to eat, anything, you do as I say, deal?" he compromised.

I nodded. "Yes, sir," I agreed. "Now, get the bags down, I'll get some clothes ready," I ordered, slapping him on the butt on my way out.

I packed some comfy clothes, along with some nice ones in case we go out with our parents. It took more time than I thought, but an hour later, we were leaving the house. I had changed into a pair of comfy, white sweatpants, and a turquoise tank top that fit over my stomach easily. I paired it off with white flip flops, and put my hair up in a bun. Troy just threw shoes on, along with the aviators I gave him, and loaded the luggage in the car when I was done. I wouldn't let him pack, he's bad at it. Besides, I knew he was dying to call Dr. Hastings to make sure it was okay. He did, and I've been okayed.

Three hours into the trip we'd made one food stop, and three bathroom stops (we got snacks each time I went the bathroom), along with a few phone calls. Sharpay and Zeke were happy to take Minnie and Mickey for the weekend, Junior loves them. We told Vince we were going to Arizona to see them because I knew if I told my mother, she wouldn't be able to keep it to herself, and would call Lucy. Vince was ordered to call my mom after I called him, telling him we're there.

"Tanner?" I asked Troy, flipping through a baby names book with the radio low. My feet were up on dash as I promised, and a pillow was behind my head, making me super comfy, something I don't get too often.

Troy shrugged, watching the road. "Maybe," he answered. I put the name down on the maybe list we've been keeping. So far the names on it are Travis, Trevor, Tristan, and now Tanner. For the girls, we have one, one that Troy is pushing for. Carmen. I don't know about that one. We don't want the names to rhyme, but we want them to be alike, like Damon and Duncan, our nephews. They are alike, but don't exactly rhyme. Belle has an issue with rhyming. Eva and Evan, and Carla and Darla. They are all adorable, though.

"Can we fight more about Carmen now?" he questioned, changing hands on the steering wheel.

I sighed. "Troy, technically it's been vetoed, you just keep writing it down on the list," I reminded him.

"I want it, Brie," he replied. "What is so wrong with it? I ask you that every time, and every time you avoid the question, saying you don't like it when I know you do like your middle name," he went on.

"I like it as a middle name, not a first name," I responded, going through more T's. "Tucker?"

"No," he said immediately. He was quiet for a second or two. "I want Carmen," he repeated. "What is wrong with that name, Gabriella?" he questioned. "You want the boy named after me, fine. I want that, too, so we're making his middle name Alexander, and the first name with a T. You want our son named after me, so I want our daughter named after you, can't I have that?" he wondered.

I shrugged. "Fine, so we'll make her initials GCB like mine are," I suggested. "Oh, wouldn't that be cute, he'd have yours, she'd have mine?" I asked.

"No, I want her name to be Carmen Lucille Bolton, not something Carmen Bolton," he insisted.

Lucille? "Lucille?" I wondered.

He nodded. "Yeah, after my mom. Carmen is after you and my mom, so she would be after all the women in her family, besides her aunts," he explained.

"So, it wouldn't be Elizabeth?" I questioned.

"Where did you get that from?" he replied back in a slight laugh with a glance towards me. "Besides, Elizabeth is over used if you ask me," he commented.

I burrowed under my blanket some more. "I don't know," I mumbled.

"Oh, you know," he stated, one of his hands came over to to tickle me.

"Troy!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"Tell me where Elizabeth came from," he demanded. "Or, I'll do it again," he threatened.

I groaned. "Do you remember high school?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Seeing as it was only six years ago, I'm pretty sure I have some memories," he teased back, glancing at me again.

I rolled my eyes. "I meant the car accident. Remember when I had that crazy dream after, the dream that I died, and you married Britney?" I rephrased.

"I remember that you had a dream, but I don't remember the specifics. You died? I married Britney?" he let out a shutter. "Ewe," he muttered. They've met a total of twice in about six years, and we got into a big fight about it after we got back together. I don't like her, just like he'll never like Robbie.

I nodded. "Yeah, and you guys had a baby girl. You named her Carmen Elizabeth," I informed him. "I don't want to name out baby after your baby with her," I admitted.

"Seriously?" Troy questioned. "There is no Carmen Elizabeth, none. It's not fair that we can't name our daughter Carmen because of some wonky dream you had," he stated.

I shrugged. "Oh, well," I sighed. "I guess will just have to go back to the GCB thing, won't we?" I said, making Troy shake his head.

I fell asleep soon after because I was very comfortable in that seat. You gotta love new cars, right? When I woke up, it was four hours later, and Troy was still driving. It was about seven at night. I groaned, sitting up. "Hey, baby," he greeted, reaching over to squeeze my thigh lightly for a second. "Sleep good?" he asked.

I nodded. "Mm-hm," I answered, stretching a little. "I"m hungry," I informed him. "I have to pee, too," I added.

He chuckled. "I figured, we're getting off at the next exit, it's in four miles," he informed me. "Then, we'll be at our parents in a little less than an hour," he added.

I settled back against the seat. "Did you drive this whole time? No stops?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, though. I was entertained. You know that since you've been pregnant, you talk a little in your sleep?" he wondered.

"I do?" I asked, turning towards him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged. "Dunno, didn't want you to stop, I thought if I did, you wouldn't anymore some how. I like listening to you dream," he confessed.

I yawned. "I don't like dreaming in general," I replied. "So, what'd I dream about?" I asked.

"Carmen," he answered with a smile. "It was cute, you were kinda talking like a toddler. You were like 'Carmen, no Elizabeth!' It was adorable," he stated. "It makes me think about how I know you want Carmen, and I want Carmen, you're just stubborn," he told me.

I glared. "I don't want Carmen, what I do want is Wendy's," I mumbled, turning on the radio. When we got there, Troy insisted on helping me out of the car. It's farther off the ground than I am used to. "I need to change when we are done," I informed him as we walked into the fast-food restaurant with our hands linked.

We made a rule that we will not get into really bad fights over baby names. "Why do you need to change?" he asked, stopping in front of the counter so we could look over the food before getting into line.

I shrugged. "I wanna look nice for when we see our parents, duh," I answered, looking over the menu. "I want a salad with ranch dressing. Oh, and french fries plus chicken nuggets so I can only not only put it on top, but eat them indivudually as well," I concluded. "Order for me, or at least get in line while I pee?" I questioned him.

Troy ran a hand through my hair. "Yeah, go on," he responded, dropping a kiss to my forehead.

"Gracias," I replied, rushing to the bathroom. We ate, and after I changed into a pair of dark fitted jeans, a yellow top, and black boots. The yellow top has straps, and the material over my boobs is silk, but the fabric flows over my belly in layers, nicely showing it off, but covering it well at the same time. I put on a black knit cover up over it so I wouldn't get chilly, and I knew Troy would say something if I didn't. The boots didn't have heels, so they were comfy. I re-did my hair, putting it up better, leaving a few hairs framing my face, like the wedding. I also put my make up back on.

I finally came out about twenty minutes later (a personal best while pregnant), and Troy looked downright bored. "You just set us back half an hour," he informed me, taking the bag from me.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I did do it in a Wendy's bathroom, plus I am pregnant," I reminded him. "Doesn't that count for something?" I wondered.

"You do look beautiful," he responded. "Not that you don't normally-"

I kissed him. "I get it, let's go before we get more behind," I urged, pulling on his hand. I made it through a whole restaurant without one person touching my stomach. That's a first in a while.

We got on the road, and it was only half an hour before Troy brought it up again. "What do I have to do to get you to agree to Carmen Lucille?" he asked.

I sighed. "Forget it," I answered easily, my feet up with my watching the darkening landscape around me. It's getting pretty dark.

"Babe," Troy whined, looking over at me. "We have no other girl names, this is the only name we've come up with, and I like it. I want it. Not only would our daughter be named after her mother, but she's named after both of her grandmothers, I want that," he informed me. Carmen is my mother's middle name as well.

"I do not want our baby named after a dream baby you had with another woman," I stated. That even sounds stupid. I don't care, it's the way I feel. "So, I'm never going to agree to it, get over it," I went on.

"I didn't know of this dream baby! Okay, I did, but I forgot. I want our baby to be named Carmen Lucille Bolton, and until you agree, I won't agree to anything else," he told me.

I groaned, rubbing my face. "I'm stubborn, we both know this, and I do like the name, I do," I started, making him smile. "It just doesn't sit right with me that we would be naming our baby girl after-" I stopped when a baby kicked. I let out a noise, because it did kind of hurt.

"Kidney?" Troy asked.

I shook my head. "No, it's an outside one," I mumbled when a baby kicked again. I grabbed Troy's hand, and put it over the spot. He smiled widely as it kicked again. I have this theory, that the strong kicks are the boy, and the weaker ones are the girl. I get that it could be totally untrue, but it's what I think, so sue me. I can easily differentiate the kicks of hard and weak, and that was a weak one. "It's a sign," I whispered as the baby stopped, so I let go of Troy's hand.

Troy knows all about my theory. "What do you mean?" he questioned.

"I'm saying that we are talking about how I don't like this name, and as soon as I admit that I like the name, she kicks?" I guessed. "It's a sign," I repeated.

"Is it a sign that the baby wants to be named Carmen, or that she doesn't?" he asked.

I gave a slow nod. "I think she does, and who I am I to deny her the name she wants?" I responded, making him grin. "I have a request though," I added.

Troy held back his smile. "What?" he wondered.

"Can I spell it myself?" I asked him. "It will still be Carmen, but I don't want it spelled the same. She'll still be named after me, but she'll be her own person, too," I explained.

He reached over to take my hand. "I grant your request, go on," he said.

I laughed a little. I thought for a second before getting it. "Instead of C-A-R-M-E-N I want it to be C-A-R-M-I-N," I stated.

"Carmin Lucille Bolton?" he questioned.

I nodded. "Yep," I agreed.

"And, you won't change your mind?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I like it," I stated. "I want her to be named Carmin," I assured him.

He laughed a little, squeezing my hand. "I finally got my way, it took you long enough," he teased, not fighting the smile anymore.

I laughed. "Don't rub it in," I replied. Carmin (I think and hope) kicked again, but it didn't hurt as much, it was more of a nudge. "She did it again," I murmured, feeling the spot she hit.

"I don't want to tell anyone," Troy announced, putting his hand over the spot, too. "I want the names to be kept a secret until they are born," he said. "From everyone."

"Okay," I agreed again, leaning back in my seat. "One down, one to go," I mumbled, smiling to myself.

We walked up the steps to our parents house a little under half an hour later. Troy rang the doorbell. "She's going to freak, you know," he informed me. "She hasn't seen us since Christmas," he reminded me. "At least your dad saw us when Finn was born," he mentioned. Finn was born, he has Felix's dark hair, and our skin tone, but Jaymi's eyes. I wuv him. The godparents are Jaymi's sister, Jacqueline, and Alex. Alex is so excited because it's his first godchild.

"I know," I said, giddy.

Lucy opened the door, her hands full of money. Oh, take out? "How mu-" she stopped, the door open halfway. "Oh, my GOD!" she yelled, opening the screen door, and came barreling towards us.

Troy hopped into action, blocking her from me. "Ma, she's pregnant, you can't knock her down," he said, hugging her first.

Lucy hugged him a for a long moment, making her smile. "I know, I'm just excited," she replied, letting him go. "Gabi!" she exclaimed a hand on either side of my stomach.

I smiled at her again. "Hi, mom," I greeted, hugging her. "We thought, well I thought, we'd do a sneak attack," I answered her unasked question. "Besides, you haven't seen me blown up yet," I added.

"Oh, you are not blown up, if my son is telling you that, I'll kill him," she replied. "You're beautiful, and glowing, and perfect," she listed off.

I smiled. "He says those same things everyday," I assured her, hugging her again. "So, please don't kill him," I mumbled in her ear.

"Good, I raised him well," she stated, grabbing our hands. "Come on, Carlos is inside, he'll be so happy to see you, too," she said, pulling us in. "Carlos, you'll never guess who was at the door!" Lucy called in as she lead us through the house.

There were voices. "The delivery boy?" my dad asked sarcastically. I think it's the t.v. I hear.

"So, that is were you get it," Troy whispered, making me and his mother both smack him. "Ow!" he whined.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I deal with baby movements, and kicks all day, one smack will not kill you," I assured him.

"No," Lucy answered, pulling us in. "Our children," she corrected him.

I smiled wider. "Papi!" I squealed, quickly going over to him.

He smiled just as I made it to him, hugging him tightly. His arms wrapped around me. "What are you doing here?" he asked, pulling away after a moment, and his hands rested on either side of my face.

"I was feeling old, so I decided to do something spontaneous, this seemed like the thing to do," I answered. "I had to talk Troy into it, but I won," I added.

My dad hugged me again, this time for longer. "It's so good to see you," he mumbled in my ear. "We were just talking about you," he informed me. "God, you look just like your mother when she was pregnant with the twins," he mentioned after.

I smiled at him. "Thanks," I replied. I knew it was a compliment. "We're here for the weekend, if that's okay," I told him.

"Of course it is," Lucy said from behind me. "If you were only here for the night, I might have to hurt you," she stated.

I laughed as Troy greeted my father. My phone rang in my pocket. I tugged it out. Vince. Oh, I forgot to call him. "Hi," I said into it.

_"Are you there yet? Mami tried to call you a little while ago, the house phone, that is, and no one answered. She's on a rampage to find you," _he informed me.

"You can tell her we're here. Why didn't she try our cells?" I questioned him just as Troy's phone rang. "Never mind," I added.

Vince laughed. _"I'll call and tell Richard real quick," _he offered.

I nodded. "Alright, Troy just answered, but you should call him anyways," I told him.

_"Tell Papi I said hi, I miss him, and we all love him," _he responded.

"I will," I agreed. "Bye, Vince, love you," I said.

There was a noise in his background. "_Love you, too, Lala,"_ he assured me. _"Bye."_

"So, was it just me, or did Mom have money for food? I may have just ate an hour ago, but I still have room for more," I stated, making them laugh. "Oh, Papi, Vince said he loves you, misses you, and hi," I told him.

Soon after, pizzafood arrived, and we ate in the living room while catching up. My dad promised to make Mexican food tomorrow, making me excited. No one makes authentic food like my parents. And, my grandparents, but half of them are dead, unfortunately. Also, aunt and uncles. Never the less, I was excited.

"Did you name both, or even one yet?" Lucy asked after we finished eating. I was sitting in the arm chair with my feet up (everyone's demand) and Troy was on the loveseat nearest to me. Our parents were sharing the big couch.

"Actually," Troy started, making his mom excited. "We did name the girl, but we're not saying anything," he confessed, causing her smile to turn upside down. "Don't hit me," he pleaded. I laughed, leaning back to try and get more comfortable. The more pregnant I get, the harder it is to get comfy. I don't sleep well anymore, but I try a lot.

My dad grinned at Troy's last sentence. "Are you waiting until you name the boy, too, or?" my dad left it open.

"Or," Troy and I answered together. "We're waiting until they are here to tell you all," I informed them.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, so no one can change our minds. It took me long enough to get her to agree to it," he finished. "She's stubborn," he stated, which made my dad nod in know.

It was about ten now. "Are you guys tired, yet? We have to get your bags in, and I have to show you your room," Lucy reminded us.

"I'm over six months pregnant with twins, I'm always tired," I replied, leaning my head into my hand.

"We should get our stuff in, though, before it gets too late," Troy spoke up while standing up.

My dad and Troy went for our bags, leaving Lucy to show me to our room. "I got you a nice set up," she said as we walked, making me laugh a little. "We have enough room to hold you and most of your siblings, but since you're the only ones here, you get the best," she went on. "And, you're pregnant so you'd get it anyways." I smiled. Being pregnant definitely has perks, a lot of them. She led me into a blue room, everything was in hues of blue, except the walls which were left white. Everything else was blue, though. "I did it after Troy's room growing up," she told me. "It was the school colors here."

Troy old school, the school where were the Raiders, the colors being black and blue. I remember this stuff. "Plus, it's the color he looks best in," I mentioned.

She laughed with a nod. "Exactly," she agreed. "You have a connecting bathroom, fully stocked with towels, and everything you'll need, so don't worry about that," she explained.

I crawled onto the bed. It was soft, and looked homey. "I wanted to do the nursery like this," I commented with a sigh. "If we were having two boys, or course, but ones a girl, so I can't," I said the obvious.

She was about to say something when Troy and my dad came in. "Flashback," he muttered, putting our bags next to the dresser, and climbed onto the bed with me. He was still looking around the room. "It's weird," he whispered.

I laughed, messing up his hair. He frowned, but I just rested my head on his shoulder. "Are you guys gonna go to bed now?" my dad asked, leaning against the door jam.

I yawned. "I guess that's your answer," Troy replied. I slept for four hours in the car, and I am still semi tired. One of the few drawbacks of pregnancy. Fatigue. We said goodnight to our parents, then went to get ready for bed. I put on a pair of red capri sweatpants, and a white tank top, plus I took my hair out.

Troy was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth, when I came in. "Are you really tired?" I questioned him, hopping up onto the sink with more difficulty than I expected.

He spit out before answering me. "Eh, a little, but not really, why?" he responded, washing his mouth out after.

"Because," I started, running a hand through my hair. "I may have embellished on how tired I was," I confessed.

Troy grinned, leaning against the sink next to me, done with his teeth. "Oh, yeah? Why?" he wondered. I just leaned forward and kissed him. "Mm, that's a good reason," he murmured, coming closer.

I nodded. "I thought so," I agreed, kissing him again.

"It's a good thing I know my mom is a neat freak, and will be changing these sheets when we leave," Troy commented a few hours later. We've been talking off an on for a few hours, too. I don't have it in me to be like we used to, but it's still good, just a little quicker.

I smiled, laying on my back, sleepy. "Uh-huh," I remembered. "Troy," I whispered a few moments later.

"Hm?" he asked, an arm around me. I had put his shirt on, and he put his boxers back on.

"I think I found a name for the boy," I revealed, cracking my eyes open. I'm pretty tired now, I hope I fall asleep soon.

He kissed my cheek. "Yeah? What is it?" he questioned.

"It's actually a name from our list," I mentioned. "Tristan. Only, spelled T-R-I-S-T-I-N," I spelled out. "Tristin Alexander," I put together. "Carmin and Tristin are alike, but they don't rhyme, just like we wanted," I added.

He kissed my shoulder now. "Tristin Alexander Bolton," he said aloud. I nodded a little. "And, Carmin Lucille Bolton," he muttered. "I like it," he stated. "It fits."

"We named them both in one day," I replied, my eyes closing again. "We should have made this trip a little while after we found out what they are. It would have saved time," I commented.

Troy chuckled. "Yeah. Go to sleep, Brie," he insisted, and like it was some command, I fell into a deep sleep, the first one in a long time.

When I woke up the next morning, Troy was already awake, but wouldn't get up until I did because he didn't want to disturb me. I woke up around nine, almost ten. We fell asleep around one, at least, I did. We showered, then went out for breakfast I knew my dad was making. Both him and Lucy worked today, but called off because of us. I wish they hadn't, I wanted Troy to show me around town today. I wanted to see were he grew up, his old house, his high school, hang outs, everything.

They shrugged, saying they needed a day off anyways. Around noon, Troy and I headed out. I was wearing a pair of dark jeans again, and a white top that had straps, and showed off my belly. The top kind of pushed up my boobs, something I wasn't too keen on showing off because they literally are almost huge, so I put on a purple scarf with it. I put on black sandals, leaving my hair down, and curly. Troy wore a light, light gray button up with a white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black sneakers. His hair was spiked his way, again, and he had his aviators in his chest pocket.

"Come on," I urged, pulling him into his open, old high school. We already went to his old hang outs which were a basketball court, the movies, and an abandoned park with grafitti all over it. He said the grafitti wasn't there when he was a teenager.

"Brie, this is probably illegal," he informed me, coming along anyways.

I rolled my eyes. "Troy, the door is wide open, it is not illegal to come into an open gym," I stated. "Besides, if we get in trouble, we can say I am going into labor or something, so we'll get out of it," I assured him.

"No," he denied, looking around his old gym. "I do not want to chance that, we'll lie about something else," he said.

"Hey, I didn't know they retired your jersey here, too," I commented, looking up at the wall. Bolton was on the wall, with a fourteen under it. "Do that even do that at schools you didn't graduate from?" I questioned.

Troy shrugged. "I didn't think so, I don't know," he answered. "I broke their scoring record my sophomore year," he reminded me. Oh. "They weren't exactly a good team, pretty much sucked, actually, it wasn't hard," he explained.

"They were good with you on team," I said proudly, walking over to the trophy case. "See, you won the championship the last year you were here for the whole season," I told him. "But, they haven't since," I mentioned. "Does Jack still work here?" I asked him, turning to see him. He was standing right next to me. There was a picture of him in the case, him and his dad, their arms around each others shoulders, smiling. It was the day of the championship game.

He scratched his head. "Uh, yeah," he answered.

I linked my arm through his. "Look how cute you were," I cooed, looking from him to the picture. "You got manly," I stated.

"I did grow up, Brie," he reminded me sarcastically. "You didn't look like you do now in pictures from high school either," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, I wasn't six months pregnant with twins, and had huge boobs? Nice to know," I responded.

"They aren't huge," he assured me. "Bigger, yeah, well-" he stopped when we heard footsteps. We turned around, it was a group of guys walking into the gym.

"Should we pretend like we're looking for Lassie, our dog, who wandered in here?" I questioned softly.

Troy laughed at me. "No," he told me. "Hey," he called out to the guys, making them all notice me. "You wanna tell me why you didn't win shit after I left?" he asked them.

A guy with blond hair looked confused for a second, then grinned. "Troy motherfucking Bolton!" he exclaimed. I guess we know him.

We walked over, and Troy gave him that manly handshake slash hug, along with the others. "What the hell you doing here, man?" another guy asked, this one with dark red hair.

"Visiting our parents," Troy answered. "Guys, this is Gabriella, my wife. Brie, these are Quentin, Owen, Sam, Jake, and Eric," he introduced us. I waved with a smile.

"Whose that?" Quentin wondered, pointing to my stomach.

"Twins whose names will not be told until they are born," I told them.

The guy with the dark red hair, Owen, was leaning on Eric's shoulder. "Nice job, man," he complimented Troy as a joke.

"What are you doin' now, T?" the original guy with the blond hair, Eric, asked. "I remember all that talk of you goin' pro, I don't see you on my t.v. every night," he added, making the others laugh.

Troy's hand linked with mine. "Didn't see that in my future after a while," he replied. "I went to Duke for two years, then dropped out. I'm a firefighter now," he answered.

"And, you?" Sam asked, involving me.

I was caught off guard, not expecting to say much because I didn't know these guys. "A teacher," I said after a hesitant moment. "And, children-carrier," I joked.

"You do it well," Jake assured me, making me laugh.

"I saw your dad the other day," Eric told him. "With Jackie and Tiffany," he added. "I gotta tell you, T, you're step-mom is hott," he stated.

The other guys nodded in agreement. "Man, my step mom is barely a year older than me," Troy replied. "Besides, I haven't talked to my dad since I told him we were getting married last year," he informed them, holding up our linked hands.

"You guys still don't get along?" Sam wondered.

"Nope," he answered easily. "It only got worse when I dropped out of Duke," he added. They went on talking to each other for another half an hour, the convo turned from Troy, to them, and then they offered a game. Troy was about to say no, when I cut in, telling him to do it, and I would hang out on the bleachers.

As I sat on the bleachers, Taylor called from her and Chad's honeymoon two-week cruise. "Hey," I greeted, watching Troy play basketball with his old friends, all joking around and smiling.

_"Hey, mon," _she replied, making me laugh. _"Sorry, there is his Jamaican bartender on the ship, we love him. Plus, he's really hott," _she stated. _"I know you can hear it, Chad," _she told him.

I laughed a little more. "I guess that means the ship is cool, and you're having a wonderful time?" I questioned, biting my nails. They aren't painted now, I usually try and keep them painted, because when they are, I don't bite them.

_"Of course! Well, we only left the cabin for maybe a combined total of three hours so far," _she admitted.

I chuckled. "That's fine. Troy and I didn't leave our bungalow for days, really, we didn't," I reminded her. "I had to force him to stop touching me, and leave with me half the time we did leave," I explained.

_"I remember," _she said. _"How are things there? Shar said you guys when to visit your parents?" _she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah," I confirmed. "I felt old, so we packed up and left," I went on. "We're coming home Sunday night," I finished. "We named the babies!" I exclaimed a moment later. I can't believe we forgot.

She squealed. _"What are they?" _she wondered. _"Chad they named the babies! No, I'm sure they didn't name one Chaddeus the II," _she assured him. _"Did you?" _

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Taylor. We named our first son Chaddeus the II after our best friend who brought us together," I said sarcastically, but I think she believed it. After I said this, the guy's game wrapped up, leaving them all sweaty. Troy wasn't that bad, I'm glad he took off his button up. "Oh, Troy's done playing his game with his friends, you wanna talk to him?" I asked her.

_"I'm sure Chad does, Chad- oh, you're right there," _she said. I heard a giggle. Odd.

As Troy approached, I handed him the phone. He took it without question, and held it up to his ear, then laughed. "Babe, all I hear is moaning," he informed me, pulling it away from his ear now.

I shrugged. "They weren't doing that a second ago," I mumbled. "Who won?" I questioned them.

"Troy's team," Owen muttered grumpily. "Does he, like, ever lose?" he asked me.

I shook my head as Troy sat down on the bleacher below me. "Not that I know of," I replied. "Actually, I beat him," I corrected with a proud smile.

"You cheat," Troy said, leaning against my row right next to me.

"No, I just play with different rules," I responded. "Rules you better not use with anyone else," I added.

Troy let out a laugh. "They aren't rules. What you do is be a tease, and do.. girly things," he told me, making the guys laugh. "It's actually a lot of fun," he assured them.

I smiled, fixing his hair. We left the gym about twenty minutes later after some more talking. "That was fun," I said as he helped me into the car.

He stayed in my doorway, not closing it yet. "Yeah," he agreed, kissing me. "You hungry yet?" he questioned.

I shook my head. "Not really," I answered, so he nodded, and closed the door to get in over on his side. Right after he got in and started the car, another car pulled up behind us. I looked in the rear view mirror. "Troy, I think your dad is behind us," I informed him, making him turn around. I turned, too. There was a blond girl in the driver's seat. They spoke for a moment, then kissed as he moved to get out of the car. Before he did, he reached into the backseat, and touched what looked like a baby foot. It was Jackie, Troy's little brother.

Troy turned around before I did. "Let's go," he stated, putting his seat belt on.

"Troy-" I tried as he pressed on the gas.

"It's fine, Gabriella," he cut me off as he steered our way out of the school parking lot.

I was quiet, but couldn't help but think that it wasn't okay. Troy Bolton was in town, and I wasn't sure if Jack would find out or not, or if he cared at all.

* * *

**Now you see my drama here... oooh, Jack! This is actually going to lead into another storyline.**

**And, the babies are named! Do you like them? Someone pmed me about Carmen Elizabeth as soon as I started this story, and I told them I would work it into the story.**

**Review please!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	15. You Could Be Happy

**Thanks for all the reviews. I love them.**

**Here it is!**

**Review more please, it makes me happy!**

**Still 26 Weeks Along**

**Named You Could Be Happy by Snow Patrol because I just feel like it relates. **

**

* * *

**

We went to Troy's childhood house after, but we couldn't do much but look it because people live there. We walked around the neighborhood once. I could see him living there. It was white, with black shudders, and a white front porch. There was a big pool outback, with a swing set, and jungle gym (the last one was new, Troy said, and the pool was bigger than he remembered). It was smaller than our house, but he was an only child, we're having five, we need more room. Seeing the house made Troy say he wants a pool, but I told him we'll think about it after the babies are born, like way after. Taking care of two newborns will be enough craziness for a while, we can get into construction after everything winds down.

We didn't talk about Jack. I'm sure we will later, maybe before we go to bed tonight, in bed, or tomorrow in the long car ride. I don't want to ruin this trip by bugging him about talking. I had my worries, though. What he was thinking about? If Jack saw us. If he cared, how much Troy cares. I left it to myself, we'll talk about it later.

When we got home (to our parent's house) after, we got sent grocery shopping so my dad could make the Mexican dinner he promised. Well, Troy's the one who got sent to the store, but I came along against the protests that he could do it himself, and I should stay off my feet. I'm pregnant, not terminal, and I may be getting back into that stage of my pregnancy that I'm more tired, but I can do things. I don't want to be a homebody, it's the reason we came here in the first place. With that, I marched out of the house, pulling my husband behind me.

"But, Troy," I whined, walking along side him with my signature pout on that gets me things I want. "I need this," I assured him.

He grinned with a shake of his head as we made our way towards the spices so we can get the ones my dad needs. "You don't need Swedish Fish, you just want it," he corrected. I frowned more. "I said you could have it, Brie, I wouldn't refuse you food, especially while you're pregnant," he reminded me.

I crossed my arms when we stopped so he could search for the spices on the list. "I know you said I could, but you gave me that Troy Bolton disapproving look," I stated.

He pocketed the list, wrapping his arms around me to pull me to him. "I didn't know I have a disapproving look, so I don't know if I gave it to you. You can have them, Brie, I don't care," he insisted lowly before kissing me.

The third trimester is fun in this way, I'm a little... more willing than I was in the first two trimesters. The first trimester we hadn't had sex because all I was doing was throwing up, eating, throwing up, sleeping, working, eating, some what in that order. The second trimester we did, but not as much as usual because I just wasn't in the mood, and half of that trimester, I thought I was disgusting. Now, in my third trimester, although it practically just started, we've had sex more than usual lately. I'm sure as I get bigger, and closer to my due date, it will go one way or the other. I'll either want more, or want none at all because I'll be getting bigger and bigger by the week.

Troy pulled away almost five minutes later. "Brie, we can't do this in a grocery store," he muttered, making me remember where we are.

I whined again. "Then, let's leave the grocery store," I replied, kissing him.

He ripped his lips away only a few moments after. So unfair. "We're almost done, we only need two more things, both things are in this aisle," he informed me. I let him go to grab the things while I waited by the cart. "Now, I'm sure you'll be getting hungry before dinner is done, what do you want as a snack?" he asked.

I smiled widely, tugging on his shirt. He rolled his eyes, but smiled, and shook his head. "Come on! It's true!" I said.

"Something edible. Wait," he stopped after I smiled wider. "You're in school too much, you're acting a like a teenage boy. Now, will you please just pick something because I'm not going to want to go get something in an hour," he pleaded.

I sighed. "Fine, fine," I grumbled, thinking about what I wanted, and it immediately came to me. "Do you remember that really good dip that Zeke made when we were at their apartment a few weeks ago?" I questioned.

"Ah," Troy started. "I remember that you ate it all," he offered.

"I want that," I told him. "I remember what was in it, though, so all we have to do is get the ingredients," I added proudly. I sent Troy out for the tostitos, and kind of canned chili was needed, while I went for the Velveeta cheese that was to be melted it it. We were going to meet up by the registers.

I got a little lost before finally finding the cheeses, sour creams, and butters area where the cheese would be located. I was debating between sizes when I felt a tap on my shoulder, making me turn. My eyes went a little wide, and I dropped my cheese.

"I'm sorry," Tiffany apologized, picking it up for me, probably because I'm pregnant.

I took of back from her when she offered it. "No problem," I breathed, in shock that this is my step mother-in-law or something like that. Does she know who I am? What if she does? Do I tell her Troy is here?

She smiled warmly at me, Jackie in her cart. He was playing with a toy basketball, what a surprise. She was tall-ish, blond, slim, and I could tell why Jack got her pregnant. She even looked nice. What tall, blond, slim girls look nice? Well, there is Shar, but she isn't that nice. "This probably seems... odd, but have I met you before?" she questioned me. "You look.. familiar," she told me. That God she doesn't know me. Whew. Why would I look familiar, though? It's not like I am Jack's favorite person. He didn't like me at all.

I cleared my throat. "I, uh, don't think so," I answered oh-so-eloquently. "You look familiar, too," I partly lied. I was a little stunned by how much Jackie looked like Troy. I always thought Troy looked more like his mom, but he is definitely fifty, fifty. Jackie, who is about nine or ten months old now, has blue eyes, and Troy's cheekbones, along with the same jaw. Troy got his nose, lips, and hair from his mom.

"Did you go to college around here?" she wondered, not noticing that I was stuck on Jackie's face. "I probably saw you around campus if you did."

I shook my head. "No, sorry. I went to Stanford in California," I corrected. "I'm actually only visiting for the weekend," I admitted to her.

Tiffany nodded. "I'm Tiffany," she introduced herself. "And, this is my son, Jackie," she added.

Jackie looked up, hearing his name, and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. Troy's smile. "I'm Gabriella," I responded, happy she didn't say her last name so I didn't have to.

"How far along are you?" she wondered, gesturing to my stomach.

I rubbed it gently for a second. "A little over six and a half months," I answered. "With twins," I finished quickly.

"With twins? Wow, you still have a while to go," she commented. "You look phenomenal, though, you're really glowing," she complimented.

I smiled at her. "Thank you," I replied. "I'm sorry for cutting this short, but my husband is waiting for me, and this cheese," I said, holding it up.

"Oh, it's fine. I just wish I could place you, you look so familiar," she repeated.

"Maybe I just remind you of someone," I offered, backing away. "Good luck with your own little one, he looks like a heart breaker," I mentioned with a smile towards him. He smiled back like his older brother. Whether he is like Troy or not, he'll be a heart breaker because you can tell how good looking he'll be, also like Troy. A lot of girls liked Troy that he never knew about because he never saw another girl like that after me. (I know, I'm awesome, right?) Jackie is just adorable now.

She ran a soft hand over his head. "Just like this father," she agreed. You can say that again, I just don't think that is a good thing. Jack isn't the nicest of guys, but I feel wrong judging him when I only met him twice, neither times were good meetings. He called me Gisele the second time I met him.

I made my way up to the registers where Troy already was, looking bored. "I told you you'd get lost, are you okay?" he asked, tossing the cheese into the cart.

I nodded. "I'm fine, and I didn't get lost," I said. "Kinda. I ran into Tiffany," I confessed as we got into line.

"Wait," he cut me off before I could go on."My step mom, Tiffany?" he questioned.

"Yeah," I confirmed. "She said I looked familiar, but couldn't place me. Why would I be familiar, Troy?" I wondered, looping an arm through his that was tucked into his pocket.

He shrugged. "I don't know, but I don't want to stay to find out," he answered.

We went through line and left the store without seeing her, something we were both happy about. As soon as we got into the car, Troy's hand slid onto my thigh. "Brie," he said to get my attention.

"Yeah, babe?" I asked, my hand moving on top of his.

He just leaned over and kissed me. "Thanks," he mumbled against my lips, then kissed me again.

"For what?" I questioned as he settled back into his seat.

He took in a deep breath. "I don't know, for bringing me up here to see my mom, and your dad, and making me take you around town so I can remember things I've forgotten. For letting me hang out with old friends, and for not pushing my dad on me," he said.

"Baby, I wanted to see where you grew up, and we will be talking about your dad," I assured him. "Just, not yet," I added. "More when you a ready," I explained.

"Still," he breathed, starting the car. "Thanks."

When we got back to the house, a couple of our parent's friends were over, so we had to deal with that. Not as much deal with it, but more get through it. It was almost three hours of 'look how big you are' and 'you're small for a woman carrying twins' and 'can we please know their names' and my personal favorite (not) 'can I touch your stomach?' I was gracious, though, and let them. Just because I am pregnant does not make me some magic 8 ball that everyone gets to rub for good luck or something. The only person I do not mind touching my stomach is Troy, and even that has it's limits when I am in a bad mood. Well, I've let Lucy and my dad because we haven't seen them, and that is understandable, it's their grandchildren. The only good thing about it is that I got to eat my dip through it.

After they left, I was full, annoyed, and a little sleepy. Troy was pretty much asking for me to sleep on him when he sat down with me in the arm chair, so I did. I had a weird dream about babies, but they were 'little people' size, you know, like midgets, but that is not a nice name for them. Anyways, they were that size, and chasing me down a yellow brick road, while I ran after Mickey who kept running away from the mean witch, who was one of Lucy's friends. When I woke up, a little baby had tackled me to the ground.

Lucy, my dad, and Troy were all in the room, staring at me with funny faces, but I ignored them. I was on my side, laying on Troy still. "Hi," I mumbled, snuggling into Troy some more.

"Hey," he greeted back, running a hand through my hair. "I probably shouldn't have put on the Wizard of Oz, huh?" he questioned.

I was confused until I remembered my dream, then saw that the Wizard of Oz was indeed on the t.v. "Oh, no wonder why midgets were attacking," I muttered. When I said that alone, our parent's erupted in laughter. Oh. I talk in my sleep now, I forgot. "What did I say?" I asked him, tilting my head up at Troy, who wasn't laughing.

"Just a bunch of words, and Mickey's," he told me, pulling me closer. "You were only asleep for forty five minutes," he informed me. "Dad was going to start dinner, but we all started listening to you dream," he added. "I have to pee, though, so can you," he left it open, obvious what he wanted.

I moved off of him, letting him get up to run to the bathroom. Lucy left the room, unable to stop her laughter, but my dad stayed, and came over to sit down next to me, he sat on the arm of the chair. "Was I really that entertaining?" I asked him, pulling on the blanket someone had placed over me.

"Yep," he assured me, looking down at me. "We haven't really had any alone time yet to talk, hija," he sated the obvious.

"I know," I replied. "You have anything important you want to tell me?" I questioned.

He thought about it for a second. "No, I don't think so," he answered. "Anything you want to tell me?" he wondered.

I tilted as my head as I thought about it myself. "Baby kicks hurt," I informed him.

He chuckled. "I've heard that," he commented.

I nodded. "They mostly happen around Troy," I explained. "I dunno, coincidence, or do they know their dad is near?" I asked as if he would know the answer.

"They know his voice," my dad reminded me. "So, it's possible," he mentioned. "I want to feel one of those before you leave," he added.

I saluted. "I'll try to get a good one for ya," I joked.

"Is it bad when you pee for, like, five minutes straight?" Troy questioned, coming back into the room.

My dad and I laughed. "I hope you washed your hands," he dad said.

"Ha ha," Troy mumbled, sitting down on the ottoman that my feet were on. "Yes, I did," he answered anyways.

"I pee a lot," I spoke up as Troy's hand came to rest on my leg. "But, I'm allowed, you're just weird," I teased, sticking my tongue out at him.

"The cause could be you falling asleep on me for almost an hour when I had to pee before you even fell asleep," he replied.

My dad stood. "I'm going to go start dinner," he stated.

"Yummy," I muttered as he walked away. When he left, Troy settled back into his spot. I turned to cuddle back into him. I still am in love with his smell. I've always liked it, but I seem to crave it during this pregnancy.

"You still tired?" he wondered, his arms wrapping around me.

I shook my head. "No, I just want to cuddle," I said against his chest.

He pulled the blanket over him, too, and kissed my temple. "I love you," he mumbled against my temple before kissing it again.

"I love you, too," I repeated to him, tilting my head up to kiss him. "Are you happy?" I asked him after we kissed.

He pulled me closer. "What kind of question is that?" he responded, looking at me funny.

"I don't know, it's a question I felt like asking you at the moment out of no where," I told him honestly.

"Well, the answer is yes, which you should know," he assured me. "I'm married to the woman of my dreams, I'm expecting two babies in two and a half months, two babies that are perfectly healthy, and I have a great life," he explained. "Why wouldn't I be happy?" he questioned me.

I shrugged a little, getting up on my elbow a little so I could look into his eyes better. "I don't know," I mumbled, running a finger down his cheek. "Your dad, seeing him for the first time in what? Almost four years?" I guessed. "With your new little brother who looks a lot like you," I added.

Troy let out a breath. "Just because I saw my dad doesn't mean I'm not happy," he insisted. "I'm always going to have issues with him, I know that, I accept that. If he walked up to the door right now with some weird apology for being an ass for the last decade of my life, I don't know what I would say," he told me. "I'll always have mixed feelings there, but just because I saw him doesn't mean I'm not happy," he reiterated. "Are you happy?" he wondered.

"Uh-huh," I answered. "But would you mind taking over for these last months with the pregnancy and all?" I joked. Troy chuckled. "I'm serious, childbirth is really starting to make me nervous," I confessed.

Troy kissed me again. "Women have been doing it since the beginning of time, you'll be fine," he told me.

I buried my nose into his shoulder so I could smell him easier. "That's easy for you to say, two babies won't be coming out of you. I get the whole I'm going to be dilating to ten centimeters thing, I just still can't comprehend that two babies will be coming out of there. Do you realize how much that will hurt?" I questioned. "It's scary."

"Baby, I'll be right there next to you," he reminded me, a hand moving through my hair soothingly. "You can yell and scream at me, and pull hair, whatever you need to get through it," he insisted. We talked about doing a c-section, but I decided against it because it takes so much more time to recover from it rather than just vaginal birth. We'll be having two babies right after, I won't have time to recover.

"I know," I mumbled, taking in one last whiff before pulling away. "But, I just-" I stopped. "I'm scared, and nervous, and excited all at once for it to happen," I admitted.

His lips brushed against my forehead. "I know no matter what I say, you'll still be all those things, but just know, I'm here, I'll be there, nothing is keeping me from you," he assured me with a slight smile.

"I know," I said with a nod. "Jackie has your smile, you know," I informed him.

Troy's had slid up my back, then tugged me down to his chest so I wasn't up on my elbow anymore. "Yeah?" he asked. I let out a 'mm-hm' to answer. "How else is he like me?" he questioned.

"You really want to know?" I asked.

"Jackie isn't Jack, I don't have problems with him," he reminded me. "I'd actually like to get to know him if I ever had the chance," he commented.

"Well," I started, then went on for about five minutes on how him and Jackie are alike. "I hope the babies get your eyes," I finished with, resting my head on his shoulder, in the crook of his neck.

I felt him shake his head. "I want at least one of the twins to have yours," he stated.

"Well, they are in me, so I get the chance to will them to have your eyes. So, ha!" I replied.

He shook his head again. "So stubborn," he mentioned.

"My stubbornness is going to win this time. Wanna make a bet?" I wondered.

Troy shrugged a little. "Sure, what about?" he asked.

"I bet you that both of the babies will have your eyes, and if I am right, I get," I stopped to think about it. "You have to change more diapers than I do, at least for a while," I said. "You in?"

"I'm confident that your genes are dominant since you're the one carrying them," he replied. I don't think it works that way, but I'm not about to say anything. Besides, I have mother's intuition. "Deal," he settled.

"Troy, what are we going to do when the babies are born?" I asked him, sitting up all together because laying down wasn't comfortable anymore.

Troy left the seat reclined. "Be parents," he answered, a hand on the underside of my belly.

I shook my head, running a hand through my hair. "I mean about your dad," I explained. "Should he know? Do we tell him? Does Lucy? What about-"

"What is with all the dad questions?" he wondered, sitting up, making the chair straighten.

I shrugged. "I don't know, they'll be here in two and a half months, Troy, probably a little sooner," I reminded him. "I just-" I stopped. "I think we need to figure it out," I stated. I guess we won't be holding this off much longer. Oops.

"Two and a half months is a long time," he replied.

"No, it's not," I disagreed. "Do you realize what we have to do?" I asked him. "We need to finish painting the nursery, we have to finish the nursery in general, my family is planning the baby shower, which is soon, we have to make sure we have everything ready, I'm getting bigger by the day, literally," I listed off. "We don't have that much time anymore. Next thing you know school will be ending, my water will be breaking, and these babies will be here," I went on. "We can't hold anything off anymore. We just named them, it makes it seem that much sooner that they'll be here."

Troy situated my legs in his lap, then pulled me a little closer. He kissed my cheek. "I know," he mumbled.

"And, I know how bad it is with you and your dad, and telling him or not is your decision, I just think you need to make one soon," I finished.

"I will," he assured me. "I just don't know the answer yet, but I will," he repeated. "I don't know if I want him in my children's life after what he went through with me," he told me.

I kissed him softly on the lips. "It's your choice," I whispered, running a soothing hand through his hair. "He's your dad, you know what you went through, but you should know that whatever you went through with him, you won't let him do it to our kids," I said softly.

Troy's eyes weren't on mine, they were on my stomach as my hand repeatedly tangled into his hair. "I don't even know if he'll care," he mentioned. "We haven't wanted to see each other in years, I invited him to my wedding, and he was an ass, how do we know he'll care if his grandchildren are born?" he asked me. "Anyways, he has Jackie now-"

"That doesn't make him a replacement for you," I interrupted. "You two are different, you have two different mothers, two different-"

"You just told me how alike we are," Troy reminded me.

"In the way you look," I carried on. "He's not even a year old, you two are different," I said again.

"Exactly," he cut in. "We're different, I'm the way I am, I am more like my mom than him, if Jackie is more like him, then it'll be everything he's always wanted," he told me.

I leaned my forehead against his. "I think the fact that you aren't everything he's always wanted it a good thing," I whispered, looking directly into his eyes.

"Gabi!" my dad called from the kitchen. "I need you to taste something!" he told me.

Troy was already helping me up before I could answer my father. "Go ahead, you gotta pregnant-approve whatever the hell he is making," he said. "We'll finish this later," he added.

"Are you sure?" I asked, cupping his face in my hands.

His hands slid up the back of my thighs, and kissed me. "Yeah, we have plenty of time. Isn't this weekend supposed to be about fun, not all this serious talk anyways?" he wondered.

I kissed him again. "I'll be back," I mumbled before going into the kitchen. "What are you looking at?" I asked Troy hours later as we got ready for bed. The rest of the night was filled with food, and family videos of Troy when he was little that Lucy just found. They were adorable, he was adorable. We played a family game, too. It was nice spending time with my dad and Lucy. After that, Troy took me on a walk about the block for a moonlight stroll, it was sweet. When we came back, we ate some dessert, watch a little t.v., and now we're getting ready for bed.

I was standing in front of the mirror wearing booty shorts and one of Troy's t-shirts. He was standing in the door jam of the bathroom wearing boxers and a wife beater. "You," he answered, his arms crossed over his chest.

My shirt had been raised so I could inspect my belly, plus rub my special anti-stretch mark cream on it. "You have the next two and a half months to watch me do this," I reminded him, wiping off my hands once I was done, then just went on to see how big I was. I'm pretty big, like usual. I like it, though, it's interesting to know that in less than three months this big belly will be gone, and two babies will be here.

"That's not exactly what I am staring at," he informed me, pushing off the door jam to come stand behind me in the mirror. "First of all, you're carrying my kids, that's a turn on in itself. Second of all, you're glowing, which is sexy. Third of all, you're wearing my shirt. You know I like that," he said against my hair. He put all my hair together in a bundle, then sent it over the shoulder that he wasn't occupying.

When his lips touched my neck, I giggled, and my hand tangled into his hair. "Troy, we're supposed to be ta-alking," I stuttered with a smile.

"You are talking," he murmured against my skin, sending a shiver through me. "You can continue if you want," he mumbled, then went back to kissing my neck.

I turned around, surprising him, then went on to push on his chest until he fell back on the bed so I could straddle him. "Heh, we haven't done this in a while," I commented, making Troy grin. "Troy, I really think we should talk," I stated.

He sat up, his arms wrapping around me. One hand of his swept up my back, under my hair, and his fingers were at the base of my neck, holding me still. "Brie, we have an eight hour car ride tomorrow, we'll have plenty of time to talk then," he insisted. "So now, we should do this," he suggested, his head dipping to my neck where his lips immediately latched on.

I held back a moan. "You always win," I whined, falling into him.

The next day, we woke up, and went out to breakfast with our parents. It took an hour, but the babies finally kicked for them to feel, too. We packed everything up into the car around one so we could get on the road. We said goodbye to our parents, which made me cry (I blame the hormones). Mom reminded me that we would be seeing each other soon, for the baby shower she is coming down for that my dad can't because of a business trip. Then my dad told me he'd be seeing us soon enough, the babies are coming soon.

"What do you want?" Troy asked as we pulled into a gas station before getting on the highway.

I shrugged. "Just grab those sour cream and cheese chips, plus some pink lemonade, oh, and that Hershey's cookie and cream bar," I started. "Plus, some combos, the pretzel ones with the cheese," I added. "Should I come in with you? You need to get all that for me, get gas, along with stuff for you-"

Troy shook his head. "I'll be fine, don't worry," he placated me. "Just call Sharpay and tell her we're on our way back, or about to be anyways," he instructed before getting out of the car. He put gas in the car as I called Sharpay, who stated that Minnie was a menace (something Troy said a long time ago), and Mickey chewed up a pair of shoes. Holding back laughs I insisted I would pay for them. She said I didn't have to, she was just going to steal a pair of mine. She also mentioned that Junior was now begging for an animal, preferably a bunny. He keeps repeating bunny over and over in his baby speak.

_"You are so lucky you are carrying my future daughter-in-law,"_Sharpay warned me.

I rolled my eyes. She is still hung up on Carmin and Junior getting married. If it happens, nice, if it doesn't, I don't care as long as they are happy. "Whatever you say, Shar," I replied. "I'll call you when we are almost home so you can know when to bring Minnie and Mickey back," I informed her.

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm happy to give them back,"_ she responded. "_Zeke Andre Baylor!"_ she shouted right before we hung up. _"Is that a bunny in your hands?"_ There was a pause. _"What do you mean he's ours? I don't want that thing!"_ I started laughing. _"You named him Bugs?! What kind of name is that? Yes, I know who Bugs Bunny is, but I can't believe you named a rabbit after a cartoon!"_ she went on. "_Oh, if Troy jumped of a bridge, would you, too?"_Troy did name the dog Mickey. Minnie's real name is Minerva, after McGonagall from Harry Potter, I didn't name my animal after a cartoon. _"I gotta go G, I have to kick my fiance's ass."_

I let out a laugh. "He isn't your fiance," I reminded her. "Yet," I muttered because she already hung up.

I tossed my phone into the console as a black truck pulled up in front of outs. My eyes went wide as I saw Jack get out of it. Is he everywhere, or is it just me? I wanted to do something to warn Troy some how, but before I could do anything, Jack was already on his way up to the gas station. He went in, but I couldn't see after that because there was a glare on the glass. Damn the sun! I reached for my phone to text him when he came out of the store, a bag in his hands.

He looked... normal. Did he not just see his father? Was that guy just a look alike? Troy got into the car, putting the bag down between us, and started the car. "Am I crazy?" I questioned him.

He glanced over at me, slipping his Aviators on. "No," he answered, the began backing away from the pumps.

"That was your dad then?" I asked.

He nodded, turning the steering wheel. "Yep," he assured me.

"What happened?" I wondered, thoroughly confused. Something should have went down, right?

Troy shrugged, pressing on the gas to bring us out of the gas station all together. "We walked by each other," he told me. That's it? No hello, no how are you? No you are my son? What a jackass! "I was wrong," he stated after a moment as he drove.

"About what?" I asked.

"If he had come up to our parent's house yesterday with some long ass apology about him being a dick since I was thirteen, I know what I would have said," he responded. "I would have told him to fuck off," he informed me, then went into silence.

I reached for his hand that was laying limply in his lap. I intertwined it with mine, and pulled it into my lap. It made him peer over at me for a second. "If that is the way you feel, okay," I replied. "You don't have to be ashamed that you do," I added.

Troy nodded, squeezing my hand. "I know, I'm not," he agreed, letting out a breath. "I'm not going to tell him when the twins are born," he carried on. I nodded a little, massaging his hand. "I'll tell my mom she can tell him if she runs into him if she wants to, or Tiffany, but I'm not going to. I can never completely forgive him for trying to make me exactly like him, for trying to make me believe that I'm better than everyone else because I can play basketball well. I can't forgive for not coming to my wedding when I called and asked him," he continued. "Even if he does know about my kids, I'm not sure if I want him in their lives if he wanted to be."

I bit my lip with a nod. "It's your choice," I reminded him.

"I did learn something from my dad," he mentioned. "What not to do," he stated.

I lifted his hand up to my lips, then kissed it. "Are you okay?" I asked as our hands dropped back down into my lap.

He nodded slowly at first, then more firmly. "I think so," he said honestly. "I'm not going to let him get to me about this," he told me. "This is my decision about my children, I want it this way," he commented. "I have reasoning behind it, he may get to me in other aspects in my life, but not with my family," he told me. "He doesn't have that honor."

"As long as you're okay, I'm okay," I replied, rubbing his hand still.

"I am," he reassured me.

The radio played alone for the next few minutes. "Zeke got Junior a bunny," I spoke up, opening the bag of chips.

Troy laughed a little. "Yeah?" he asked.

I nodded. "Mm-hm, apparently it's all he kept saying with Mickey and Minnie there this weekend. Zeke got him one and named it Bugs," I informed him.

He laughed again. "Nice choice," he commented. I like his laugh.

"I thought you'd think so."

When we got home, Mickey and Minnie were both there. Sharpay and Zeke were fighting about that bunny, so they just dropped them off, but made sure there was food in their bowls, and they wouldn't have to go potty for a while. Mickey was so excited to see us. "Hey, I'm going to go bring these bags down to the basement for when we put the clothes in the washer tomorrow," Troy said as I was greeting Mickey.

I nodded. "Okay," I replied, laughing when Mickey licked my face. "You missed me, didn't you, buddy?" I asked him, dodging his licks. "I know you chewed a pair of Sharpay's shoes, but if you chew mine, we'll have issues," I informed him. "Hey, did she steal a pair of my shoes when she was here?" I asked him another questioned, but all he did was wag his tail. "Dogs," I mumbled with a roll of my eyes.

I stood up with the help of Mickey, then straightened my shirt out. It was then that Troy was coming back up. "I'm tired, are you tired?" he questioned, petting Mickey when he ran to him.

I nodded again, my eyes droopy. I didn't sleep in the car all day because I wanted to keep Troy company. We spent the time talking about the nursery, my baby shower, school, the firehouse, a little of everything. "I didn't have a nap today," I reminded him.

Troy kissing the corner of my mouth, then layed his hands on my sides, holding me against him. "Alright, I'll let Mickey out, make sure everything is off and locked, you go upstairs, and get ready for bed," he suggested.

"I want a shower first," I muttered, gripping onto his shirt. "So, how about you do all that husband-y stuff, then meet me in the shower?" I said.

He smiled softly. "Are you sre you're up for that?" he asked.

"Just because we're showering together doesn't mean we have to make love," I reminded him. "We didn't do it every time we showered together before I got pregnant, you know," I muttered in an annoyed tone, but I wasn't really annoyed. Pregnancy, man, it can be a bitch with moods.

Troy's hands slid to my back. "I know," he responded. "I also know your mood lately, so I was just wondering," he informed me with a smile.

I smilled back, then kissed him gently. "I know. I just want to shower," I said the obvious.

"Sounds good," he agreed, kissing me again. "Do you think we'll shower together when we get older, even when we have a house full of kids?" he asked out of the blue.

I nodded. "Hell yeah," I assured him. "It's one of our things," I stated.

He chuckled with a kiss to my nose. "Good."

- (Little less than a week later.. 27 Weeks Along)

My mom didn't take too well to Troy and I not telling anyone the names of the babies. In fact, she sat us down to scold us. She said it was an insult we thought no one should know, and that if I didn't tell her the names right then, we would be in big trouble. We didn't say anything in return. I know my mother, I know her, in many ways I am her. When we tell her the names one of two things will go down. She'll absolutely love them, then gush to all our relatives and her friends the babies names. If she doesn't, she'll spend the remainder of my pregnancy trying to convince me to change the names with her suggestions. She'll like Carmin, probably not the spelling, but she'd deal. I'm not sure about Tristin, a name which I really love now that we have chosen it.

In my family living class, I was thinking about this. I gave my class a project due Monday, today being Thursday, and I gave it to them yesterday. I am giving them two days to work on it, so they better all finish it. Dylan already bombarded me in an attack with a string to measure my stomach as he has done every two weeks since they found out I am pregnant. I did not get that big in two weeks, I refuse to believe it.

I was thinking of these things while looking worriedly at my little brother every few minutes only to see him doing the exact same thing he was doing the last time I glanced. He's sitting in the front row, practically sleeping, while Kailee, his partner for the project, was doing most the work. It was beginning to get annoying, but AJ does not look like AJ. He looks worn down, sad, on edge, and Dylan and him aren't talking. Once in a while he'll reply to whatever Kailee is saying, other than that, his head is on his desk with his eyes closed. Or, his phone is open and he is texting.

Once the bell rang, he groggily stood, throwing his book bag over his shoulder. "AJ, hang back," I ordered before he could go anywhere. He sighed, sitting on top of his desk so kids could get around him. I noticed how Dylan passed him without a word, that was unlike Dylan. I walked around my own desk, then leaned back on it in front of him. "Hey," I greeted, crossing my arms.

He gave me a nod. "Are you going to get much bigger than that?" he wondered, looking from my stomach to me.

"Yep," I answered. "A lot bigger. What's up with you?" I asked him.

He rubbed his eyes. "Nothing, Gabi, I'm just tired," he assured me. "I know I shouldn't have slept in class, but I already finished my half at home, Mom made me," he informed me. "She won't get off my back about keeping my grades up even though I have the scholarship to U of A," he stated.

"You do have to keep your grades up, Age. If you don't, they'll retract it," I replied. "That's all? You're tired?" I questioned.

"Yes, Gabi," he responded.

I nodded slowly for a moment. "Then, why didn't Dylan talk to you all period? You look more than tired, AJ. I've seen you in the hallway, today. You're snapping at your friends, you and Dylan aren't talking, you're tired, this is more than just Mom on your back about grades and a little lack of sleep," I went on.

"Gabriella, I'm fine," he said instantly. "I'm a senior, everything is just catching up to me. Me and Dylan aren't talking because he wants to date Mandy, and I don't know how I feel about it. She was my first, you know? He told her I said no about him dating her, so now she is starting rumors, and fighting with Tricia. I just don't need it," he told me.

Sounds like regular high school drama to me. "Okay," I breathed. "You know if you need me or Troy, we're here," I informed him.

"I know," he replied. "I'm gonna go to lunch, try to wake up a little," he mumbled.

I nodded as he made his way out of my room. "AJ," I stopped him. He turned to me. "Was Tricia even in school today?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Nope, just more I have to deal with," he answered. I felt like there was something behind it, but didn't say anything. As I went behind my desk to start eating my own lunch, AJ popped his head back into my room. "Gab," he said to get my attention. "Thanks for caring."

Before I could say anything, he left, but it made me smile. The rest of the day was boring, my English classes had a test, so I just graded papers. After school, as I was getting ready to go home, excited to leave. As I was walking out my door, I noticed AJ walking down the hall towards me. It was odd because AJ takes the bus home, or rather, Tricia. But, she wasn't here, and the buses are gone.

I locked my door and met him in the middle of the hall. He immediately reached for what I was holding. So gentlemen-y. "Can you take me home?" he questioned, looking worse than he did in class. "To your house. Take me to your house," he requested.

We went on down the hall. "Sure, but shouldn't you be going home to your house?" I asked. "You just said earlier than Mami is all over your back-"

"Mom won't care, I'm with you. I'll tell her you're helping with homework or something," he assured me. "Please, Gabi, you said if I needed you, you would be there. Be there, okay?" he pleaded.

I bit my lip, worried. "Of course, Age, come on," I urged, unlocking my car. "Troy won't be home for half an hour or so," I informed my little brother as we walked into my home. "He had a twelve hour shift," I stated as AJ put my things down on the table.

"I wanted to talk to you first, actually," AJ told me, grabbing my hand, then pulled me to the living room. "I need to tell you something, but I think you should be sitting down. I wish I had been sitting down," he mumbled the last sentence as an afterthought.

I sat down on the couch, pulled off my black boots, and got comfortable. "AJ, tell me what is up with you," I ordered, sighing. I'm sick of this wondering thing. I knew something was up earlier, but he said he was fine, I figured he'd need help sooner or later, but I didn't exactly think it would be three hours later. I also thought it would be Troy he would go to being a guy, or another brother, not his pregnant, over-emotional, older sister.

AJ nodded. "Fine, but you can't cry, or put the babies in some kind of harms way, or anything like that," he stated. "You have to promise."

"My babies are fine, but you wouldn't be in about a minute if you don't spit something out," I replied. He gave me a look on his pained voice. "I promise," I breathed for his amusement or whatever.

He cleared his throat, unable to hold it in any longer. "Tricia is pregnant," he confessed.

* * *

**Cliffy, kinda. You should know I left it like that with Jack for a reason, he'll be around again later. Someone asked if Gabi's miscarriage in high school was going to come out. What do you think?**

**I like most of this one. **

**Review please.**

**-- Kayleigh**


	16. Young Love

**Thanks for the reviews, for those who did.**

**TRICIA is Nina Dobrev. That is always how I pictured her. I like her hair... dunno why, just do. **

**Please keep reviewing. I have noticed a drop. Do you guys still like this story? I am starting to worry..**

**Review!!!**

**Almost 28 Weeks Along**

**Named Young Love by Gavin DeGraw. The title fits.**

**

* * *

**

Pregnant? "Pregnant?!" I questioned him.

AJ nodded, his face tight. "Yes," he confirmed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Like me?" I asked, sitting up a little more.

AJ nodded again. "I think there is only one kind, Gabi," he assured me. "We didn't mean for it to happen, Gabriella, I swear. We were being safe, very safe, as safe as you can be," he told me.

"Apparently not, AJ," I replied, feeling a weird sense of deja vu.

He started pacing. "We used a condom every time, Gab," he stated. "Just this one time," he started. "This one time, it broke, but it was only once," he said.

"Once is all it takes," I mumbled. I leaned back a little. I felt that sense of needing to sit down, even though I already was, so leaning back felt appropriate.

"I know," he agreed. "She figured out she might be last night," he went on. "She called me completely freaking, so I went to her. I snuck out, down the tree, and went to her. We talked all night, about it, how it was probably just stress because of school ending. In the morning, she woke me up. She ordered me to go to school, we fought about it for fifteen minutes. She said if I didn't go, she would be very pissed, and tell Mom, so I went after she yelled at me for another minute or two. She stayed home, called her sister, so she could pick her up," he told me.

"Can we get to the point where she is sure she's pregnant?" I wondered.

AJ stopped his pacing, then stood in front of me. "I tried texting her all day, she wasn't answering, I was getting really worried. After school, she finally called me. Her sister and her got every single pregnancy test they could find, they all came out positive," he informed me. I let out a breath, then ran a hand down my face. "She screamed at me for a while, said she didn't want to talk to me ever again. I tried calling her back, she turned off her phone. I don't know what to do Gabi, about anything," he admitted.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me. He sat on the couch next to me. I felt bad for them, both of them. I know how trapped they feel, how they feel like the world is ending, that nothing will ever be the same from this point on. It's not how you should feel when you get pregnant, but when you are in high school and pregnant, it is how you feel. "I know how you feel, Age," I mumbled, a consoling hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head. "No, you don't, Gabriella," he responded in a low, cracky voice. "You're married, you're out of college, this is your time to have babies," he reminded me. "Tricia is seventeen, I'm eighteen, this is not our time," he said. "She's not even a senior," he commented, his head falling to his hands. "I ruined everything for her, at least I am graduating, going to college," he muttered on. "If I am, I don't know anymore. This is all so wrong, Gabriella," he told me, lifting his head. "It wasn't supposed to be like this, I was supposed to go to U of A this fall, she was supposed to follow. We were going to graduate, then get married, and have kids, not before she even finishes high school."

I pulled him into a hug. He didn't cry, but I felt like he wanted to. Maybe it's some mother thing kicking in. "I know this feels like the end of the world," I said into his ear, my hand moving up and down his back to calm him down. "But, it's not, it's just the beginning," I whispered.

"She doesn't even want to talk to me, she hates me," he replied in a somber voice.

We were still hugging. "She doesn't hate you," I assured him. We pulled away from each other. "I know you guys are only teenagers, but being the nosey big sister I am, I watched you two fall for each other," I told him. He smiled a little for a moment. "I know what you have is real, do you know how remarkable that is for high school students?" I asked. "That is a really small statistic, but I know it happens, look at Troy and I," I carried on, my arm looped through his. "The point is, I know it's real. She doesn't hate you, she loves you, she is just very scared," I went on just as the front door opened.

Mickey didn't bark, so I knew it was Troy. He walked over, looking really sexy in his fireman shirt, but I shouldn't be thinking about that right now. "Hey," he greeted, looking at me with a smile, then AJ with a look of confusion. AJ didn't even look at him, his eyes were glued to his shoes.

"Hey," I repeated, leaning over to kiss him before he sat down on the recliner.

AJ was very quiet, I looked a little frazzled, so it didn't take Troy long to guess anything. "So, what's up?" he questioned.

"Tricia is," I started, making AJ's posture tighten. "Tricia's pregnant," I told Troy.

Troy's eyebrows raised. "I.. don't think I know what to say," he said honestly.

"Me neither," AJ mumbled quietly, taking his phone out of his pocket. "I'm going to try and call her again," he told us, standing up, then went out onto the porch.

As soon as he was gone, Troy took his spot next to me. "I thought they were being safe," he said to me.

"They were," I replied.

He started again before I could tell him the rest. "I guess not. Gabriella, I talked to him right before they has sex for the first time, he told me they were both ready. I told him to be careful, even if he knew it felt better without a condom, to use one. He said he would. We may not have used one after we got back together, but we're both adults, they are just kids," he informed me.

"I know, Troy, if you had let me finish I would have told you that they did use a condom every time, it broke once," I filled him in. "Tricia yelled at him, then turned off her phone, he hasn't been able to contact her. He's really scared, Troy," I told him.

"He should be!" Troy exclaimed lowly back to me. "I'm scared when I am twenty four, married, and have a stable life," he added.

My eyes lowered. "You're scared?! I'm scared! I'm having two human beings ripped out of me in about two months," I reminded him. "You telling him he should be scared, and that everything is all fucked up will not help him," I said. "They are both scared, she refuses to talk to him, you adding you two cents in does nothing to help the situation."

"They aren't being ripped out, they are more of sliding out," he corrected. "Nothing can help this situation," he finished.

"Is they are just easily sliding on out, you can do it!" I stated just as AJ came back in, pocketing his phone.

He looked a teeny tiny bit better. "Tricia's phone was on, her sister answered. She said Trish is practically breaking down, she's bringing her over because she keeps asking for me," he informed us. "I'm going to go out front and wait," he said, then jogged to the front door.

I went to get up, but couldn't manage it. "This would be so much more dramatic if I could do this myself," I mumbled as Troy helped me. Once I was up, I turned to face him. "You're being a dick," I accused before walking away.

"I'm being a dick?" Troy questioned, trailing me. "Is this you or pregnancy hormones?" he wondered.

I stopped in the kitchen to turn on him. "This is me," I answered. "You have no idea how scared I am to give birth two months from now, and you generalizing it by saying they are sliding on out, pisses me off," I admitted. "Our little brother just found out he impregnated his girlfriend, Troy. He's scared, he's blaming himself, he is lost right now, and you are agreeing with him," I went on. "I went through this same exact thing in high school, I know how they feel, I really know how she feels seeing as we are both pregnant," I told him. "I thought you, being the caring guy you are, would help, but you are not, and that surprises me."

"We both went through the same thing in high school. I may not have known you were pregnant, but I knew something was wrong, I was as lost and worried as you were. I get that they need help, I do, but telling them everything is okay, that it's all fine, is not the thing to do. They are in high school, this is not a good thing, not right now," he stated.

I started tearing up. "They understand that this is not the right time, that this was not supposed to happen right now. You telling them will just make them feel worse than they already are," I replied. His face looked a little guilty once he saw the tears. "Yes, for your information, the crying is part of the hormones because you're being a jerk," I muttered.

Troy wrapped his arms around me, and I didn't even try to resist. I rested against him, my arms around his middle with my face buried in his neck. I felt his hand move through my hair. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I know how scared you are about giving birth," he murmured into my ear. I sniffled in response. "You've heard horror stories from your sisters and parents, you saw that awful video of it, it doesn't help, I know. I also know that you are a very strong woman, so that means you can do this. You can give birth, you will give birth, and I will be there right next to you, you know this," he went on.

"I'm sorry for calling you a dick and a jerk," I apologized, smelling him. "And, for making this all about me when AJ and Tricia are going through something major right now," I added.

"Hey, we're going through something major, too," he reminded me. "Plus, I know that you will help AJ and Tricia through this," he went on. "Even if it means putting pressure on you, which I don't like since you are almost seven months pregnant with twins," he commented. "I'm going to help, too," he offered.

I pulled away to look up at him. "Really?" I wondered.

"You think I would stand by this ordeal when you did the crying thing?" he questioned me.

I wiped my eyes. "I didn't mean to, I hate the crying thing, I hate crying," I mumbled. "It does always work, though," I mentioned quietly.

Troy chuckled as we heard a car door slam outside. "I guess Tricia is here," he stated the obvious.

"They'll probably be out there for a few more minutes, I am going to go change," I told him. He nodded. "I will be down in less than five minutes, if they come if you are to be nothing but nice, if you cannot-"

"You're sexy when you tell me what to do," he said under his breath. He nodded after a mean look. "I'll be nice, and supportive, and all that womanly shit," he agreed.

I smiled before making my out of the kitchen and up the steps. "Thank you for calling me sexy," I called over my shoulder. I changed into a pair of comfy preggy jeans and a simple gray scoop neck t-shirt that I looked relatively good in. I ran a brush through my hair then threw on a pair of black flats. When I went downstairs, AJ and Tricia were there, getting Tricia a glass of water as they sat on bar stools. "Hey," I greeted them, stepping next to Troy.

"Hi, Mrs. Bolt- Gabriella," Tricia replied in a croaky voice.

I gave her a warm smile. "How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Bad," She answered. "But, I think that is more from the news than the actual being pregnant part," she added.

"Her sister left, she had a class. Is it okay if we stay here, at least for a while?" AJ questioned. "I don't want to go home yet," he admitted.

Tricia nodded after drinking some more water. "Me either," she said.

I looked at Troy, who grabbed my hand. "Yeah, you guys can stay here for a while," he told them, making me smile at him.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee, which annoyed me because I am only allowed to have two cups a week. I get three if I sneak one, but no more than that. I had only fallen asleep a little after two due to my babies who would not stop moving around and kicking.

"I know when you're awake," Troy commented in his warm, sexy voice.

I groaned in response.

"You can never stay asleep when you smell coffee," he reminded me. "So, open those pretty brown eyes," he urged.

They flickered open only to see him showered, dressed, along with the coffee in his hand. "If that isn't for me, you're in trouble," I groaned, snuggling into my pillow.

"It is for you, so get up," he replied, so I did.

"This means I forgive you," I muttered, sipping on the goodness.

He chuckled, doing something with my hair. "For what?" he asked.

"Your children kept me up with their constant movement, I blamed you," I answered with smile, then kissed him. "Morning," I greeted, suddenly a little chipper. Probably due to the coffee that I so know he watered down with cream.

"Morning," he repeated. "They asleep now?" he wondered. I nodded with an 'mm-hm' because I was drinking again. "Good, then we can talk about the fact that your little brother and his pregnant girlfriend are on our couch," he told me.

I put the mug down. "You suck," I mumbled, licking my lips.

"Fine, I suck, but you're the one who let them sleep over," he reminded me.

"They were scared and didn't want to go home, what was I supposed to do? Say 'sorry, go on, tell your parents you're with child, see you later'?" I asked.

Troy shrugged. "What would do you if it was Tristin?" he questioned.

"If it was Tristin I would want him to tell me, but I would also expect his siblings and or friends to be there for him, but my son so will not be impregnating anyone until he's at least in college," I answered. "Oh, and married," I finished.

"They have to tell their parents, Brie," Troy insisted. "We didn't, we didn't have to, you had a miscarriage, she's not," he stated. "She is going to have this baby. You heard them last night, she doesn't want abortion, he doesn't want to give it up for adoption," he went on. I was quiet. "Gabriella, they cannot stay here for eight months. We're having two babies soon, they are having one, they are having one a long time away," he went on.

I sighed. "They will not be staying here more than tonight. They are going to school today, that was the deal. If they stayed over, they both go to school," I reminded him. "We'll talk over breakfast, they'll tell the parents tonight," I suggested.

"They better," he mumbled. "Go, get in the shower, I'll make breakfast and wake them up," he told me. "What do you want?" he asked me.

I thought about it. "Pancakes and sausage, a lot of sausage," I told him.

Troy kissed me. "Okay. Get in the shower," he said. "Hey, can you wear something that shows off-"

"If you even say my boobs, we'll be in a fight," I informed him. He cleared his throat as he got off the bed, and left. "Thought so."

I took my shower and changed into a pair of black pinstriped pants and black button up that went to my elbows. It put on my red ruby necklace with it, matching earrings, too, and red peep toe heels. You couldn't even see the simple studs past my wavy hair. I made it wavy today. When I went down stairs, breakfast was done, both AJ and Tricia were showered and dressed, along with eating. I instantly went for the food, Troy following me.

"Do you think you can drop a few of those buttons after school?" he questioned in my ear as I got my plate together.

"You are such a pervert," I accused, piling sausage onto my plate.

He caged me in against the counter as I kept making my plate. "Why? Because I think my wife is sexy?" he questioned as I felt his lips at the back of my neck.

"No, because these aren't my boobs you are liking so much, and because there is so much more going on right now than your want for sex, sex that I don't want," I corrected.

He chuckled. "Can't help it. They are your boobs, they are just enlarged a bit. I love your normal boobs, you know that, but these are nice, too," he told me.

"You are a perv, even if you weren't, I am so not in the mood right now," I informed him, leaving the kitchen. "Hi," I greeted, sitting down at the dinner table.

"You don't have to be," Troy said, following me. "I can do other... things," he stated. I laughed a little. "Not that," he insisted. "That was not what I meant. I were merely telling you my mood, you don't have to be, I am finishing the nursery today, so I can put my mind on that," he told me.

I smiled sweetly at him. "Don't stain anything," I mentioned.

"You know what? We are fighting," Troy responded, trying to hold back a smile himself.

I shrugged. "You brought up my boobs, I get to tease you, we are fighting," I agreed. "Are you really finishing the nursery?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, we're fighting," he replied.

I glared, then went on to eat. "I hope we're like you in six years," AJ spoke up.

Tricia smiled at us, then her smile fell a little. "We're telling our parents today," she said. "Separately. We thought it would be better for each to tell our own parents," she explained.

AJ nodded, looking from Tricia to us. "Will you be there?" he asked Troy and I. "Gretchen is going to be there for Tricia, I was just wondering if you two would be there for me," he went on.

Troy nodded. "Of course, Age," he assured him instantly. "You may not understand, but we do know how you guys feel, and eventually, things will get better than they are now. Eventually you won't be as scared, you'll have things figured out. Your parents will be pissed, but that will ware off in time," he told them.

I smiled at my husband, then to AJ and Tricia. "You two will be okay in time, too," I carried on. "The first three months suck," I honestly told Tricia, who nodded. "Morning sickness is horrible, but after, it gets easier," I said.

"Finish eating, you have to leave soon," Troy instructed. "And, I have to finish painting the nursery." I decided to make the babies' room a milk chocolate brown with purple and blue stuff in it. The cribs, separately, will have blue and purple attachments and blankets. We found white rocking chairs, one with blue stenciling, one with purple. We're still working on it. Our parents got us cribs, we know this because they told us not to buy them. My baby shower is Sunday. Today is Friday. I'm excited.

I should have been more understanding and supportive, I get that. AJ was seriously shaking with fear, scared out of his mind at the thought of telling our mother he got Tricia pregnant. To me, for some reason, it wasn't that big of a deal, but I know it should have been. It was a relief for me to know they really love each other. It was a relief to me to know that they were both acting like adults with this, for the most part. It was a relief to me that they are really willing to try and work this out so neither of them have to give up their dreams. They don't know what they are going to do yet, but Tricia told AJ he was not going to not go to college, he had to. Just like she was going to finish high school.

I should have been more understanding and supportive, I get that, but I really have to pee. While we stood outside my childhood home, I tried to act like I didn't, but Troy knows the 'I have to pee' face, so he commented on it. "There are bushes over there if you really gotta go," he offered, pointing towards them.

Yeah, we're still 'fighting' a bit. "Oh, yeah, look," I agreed, pointing the other way, making him turn his head, which I then smacked.

"Ow, Brie," he whined, rubbing the spot I smack. "You have rings on that hand," he mumbled.

"Only another minute, I swear," AJ promised, trying to work up courage to enter the house.

I patted his shoulder. "Buddy, I don't think I have a minute, I have a baby using my bladder as a trampoline," I told him.

"Can we go in before she blames me for that, then hits me again?" Troy questioned.

"AJ, I love you, but I am going in," I stated, breaking our stance to go up the steps, and into the house. "Hi, Mami, Richard, I'll hug you after I pee," I called out as I ran for the bathroom. I did my business quickly, then went back out to the living room where my parents were. AJ was there already, Troy, too. I hugged Richard and then my mom. "Hi, Mami," I greeted.

She wouldn't let me go for a moment. "Hello, mija, how are you feeling?" she wondered.

I shrugged. "Alright. I napped today, so not too tired yet. We ate before coming over, too, so good there. I had to pee, but I took care of that," I listed off. "Troy finished the nursery today," I informed her.

She smiled. "Good, we'll be putting a lot of things in there this weekend," she reminded me. "I know you don't like pink, but I couldn't help but get a few things pink. Most of it is light purple, though, I swear," she added.

I rolled my eyes. "I know even though it said on the invitation light purple is preferred, I'll be getting some pink things, especially since Sharpay is gonna be there," I told her. I looked over at AJ, who I gave a little nod, then looked like he was going to cry.

"Mom, Dad," he started, making them both look over. "We have to talk about something. Can you please sit down?" he asked.

They looked confused, then did as they were asked. "What's going on, son?" Richard questioned.

I took a seat on the armchair myself, with Troy on the arm of the chair itself, with an arm around me. "I'm going to get to that, Dad, just let me explain a little first," he replied. "Actually, there is nothing really to explain, and I need to get this off my chest. I- Tricia is pregnant," he blurted out.

They were both shocked for a moment. "What do you mean she is pregnant?" my mother quickly asked, standing up. Richard was too shocked, still.

"I mean she's pregnant," AJ responded simply.

"Is it yours?" she wondered.

He scoffed. "Yes, Mom, it's mine. Tricia would never cheat on me," he answered. "We don't know what to do yet, but we know we want the baby, and we know we want to be together," he told them.

"You don't know anything," Mami replied.

I wanted to say something, but knowing me so well, Troy wrapped an arm around me, which made me look at him. He gave his head a little shake in 'no' so I wouldn't. This was feeling a lot like deja vu again. It was like when my mom found out Troy and I had sex, she said I didn't love him, I loved having sex with him.

"Mom, I don't know how yet, but me and Tricia are gonna make this work," AJ insisted."We love each other, and we love this baby," he told her.

"You're barely eighteen, AJ!" my mother exclaimed. "You don't know how to raise another life, you haven't even graduated from high school! That girl isn't even a legal adult," she reminded him.

AJ's face tightened. "That girl's name is Tricia, and she's everything to me," he replied. "Don't you know that I know that this wasn't supposed to happen?" he questioned. "That I know that I have ruined a lot for her? She is only seventeen, she is only a junior, and she is pregnant with my child. She spent the whole night telling me that I haven't ruined her life, that she loves me, but I can't believe her," he informed our mother.

"The whole night?" Mami asked, looking towards Troy and I. Oops. "I thought you were staying at Gabi's," she commented.

"I did, so did Tricia," he corrected. "I know we shouldn't have, but we were too scared to come home, so Troy and Gabi said we could stay over for only one night, and only if we promised to go to school," he explained.

My mother turned on us. "You knew about this?" she questioned. "You knew and you did not tell me?" she asked.

"We knew AJ should be the one to tell you," Troy answered.

Mami shook her head at us. "Do you agree with him about this?" she wondered, her eyes on me.

"It's their choice, Mami, if they want to do this, they will," I replied. "You can't stop them," I assured her.

"Like hell I can't," she denied.

Richard finally stood up, out of his shock. "Maria," he started, but no one let him finish.

"You can't, Mami," I insisted. "It's their decision, one they've already made."

She scoffed. "And, I am guessing you support it," she mumbled.

"We both do," Troy spoke up, his arm around me, his free hand intertwined with mine.

"How can you be so stupid, Aaron-James?" she turned on AJ. "With your background how can you do this to yourself?" she asked him. He looked immensely guilty with my mother bringing up his past. She went about it for another five minutes with Richard interrupting with 'Maria' only to have her go on.

I couldn't hold back after that long. "Will you just stop, Mami?" I questioned, but it sounded like a demand. She looked at me. "He knows this wasn't supposed to happen now, that this is not the right time, that everything for him is about to change, be completely different, and you drilling it into him is not helping, it's making it worse," I stated.

"Don't try to compare him to you, you two are different. You're married, you're old enough-"

"I am now," I agreed. "But I knew how he felt once," I admitted.

She looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Troy squeezed my hand, knowing that it has to come out. "In high school, the same thing happened to us," he informed her. "I got Gabriella pregnant."

All three of them were shocked. "I didn't have an abortion, or the baby, obviously. I had a miscarriage. But, for a few days, I felt the way AJ does," I added on.

Mami was the one I was worried about reacting badly, and she did, but not in the way I thought. "I can't even be here right now," she said aloud, then walked out of the room, up the steps, and was out of sight.

Richard told us he would go talk to her, but it wouldn't be any help, something we knew. He hugged AJ, which AJ was happy to do, then went on his way. "You sure you want to stay here tonight, Age?" Troy asked when we decided to leave.

AJ nodded. "Yeah, it's gonna be like Antarctica, frigid, but you two have done enough," he assured us. "Besides, I'd rather be closer to Tricia with her right across the street," he said.

I hugged him. "Everything will be fine, AJ, it will be," I reassured him.

"Thanks for sticking up for me in there," he whispered back to me. When we pulled away, he looked at us strangely. "Did that really happen to you in high school?" he questioned.

We nodded. "Yeah, but it won't happen to you," Troy stated.

-

Troy worked the next day, but it being a Saturday, I didn't. I slept in, or at least, tried to. I had a horrible dream about childbirth, one I do not want to have again because the pain was excruciating (I hope it doesn't hurt that much in real life) and during it, my mom was yelling at me for getting pregnant. I went in the shower around ten, taking my time. When I got out, I changed into a pair of gray form fitting stretchy sweatpants, and an dark forest green shirt that went to my elbows and had buttons at the bust. My hair was parted at the side, tumbling down my back in waves. Pre-natal vitamins make your hair grow, man. Once I have the babies, I'm gonna set up an appointment with Belle. I also had socks covering my feet.

My back was killing me, my boobs hurt, I had to pee every ten minutes, I was weirdly not hungry, and I felt like crying as soon as I woke up because of my mother. Not to mention the fact that I started watching Lifetime movies, movies I am not allowed to watch because I am pregnant and very emotional.

So, went Troy came home at six after finishing his twelve hour shift, I was crying. Badly crying, along with Kleenexes all around me. And, he brought Tommy with him.

"I do not think I am qualified to handle this," he stated as soon as he saw me.

Troy saw the little logo in the corner of the t.v. screen, then knew why I was crying. "Brie, you aren't allowed to watch the Lifetime Movie Network since you've been pregnant, this happens," he reminded me, sitting down next to me. Tommy went off to the kitchen.

I shook my head, wiping my eye with the tissue. "I h-had to," I stuttered. "It was about this teenage girl," I started, sniffling. "Who had to give her baby up for adoption," I told him.

"Baby, those are the worse ones for you to watch," he stated. "Remember a few weeks ago when you watched that prostitution movie? And, the girl died? You cried for almost an hour," he told me.

I looked at him before tearing up again. "Why would you remind me of that? It's not enough that my mother hates me, but I have to remember that movie about that poor mother with a dead prostitute daughter? It was based on a true story, Troy!" I exclaimed.

"Brie," he whined, hugging me. "Your mom doesn't hate you," he assured me, kissing my hair.

I snuggled into his shoulder. "You saw the way she looked at me. She was so disappointed when we told her about the miscarriage," I whispered. I pulled away from Troy, my crying almost done. "I don't even want to have my baby shower tomorrow if she won't be happy to be there," I admitted.

"Gabriella," he murmured, kissing my forehead. "We're not going to-"

"These are her first grandchildren from me," I went on. "Children, not child, I am having two," I said. "I want my mom to be happy, I want her to usher my around tomorrow, annoying me, but she won't. She won't because I had a miscarriage in high school, she won't because I knew about AJ first, she won't because I'm trying to support him, not tear him down," I stated.

Troy nodded for a second. "Alright, you had your chance to rant, here is my reasoning. Your mother does not hate you, like you could never hate Carmin. She will go to your baby shower tomorrow, which you are having, and she will be happy for you, me, and her grandchildren," he told me. "Yes, she is pissed, but she loves you. You will both suck it up for your children, her grandchildren, and be nice tomorrow," he said.

"I shouldn't have to suck it up! I'm the pregnant one here," I reminded him. "Why do I have to be the bigger person?" I asked. "Metaphorically, we both know I am physically," I added.

"Baby, you know I love you more than anything else," he started nicely. "Because of this, I am telling you that you are going to go to your baby shower tomorrow, you will have fun, and you will collect the loot I know you are dying to see," he told me.

Tommy reappeared, a sandwich in his hand, a beer in the other. Uh, it's barely three thirty, does he need to drink that? "Am I getting paid for helping you finish painting the babies' room?" he questioned, putting his feet up.

"Tommy," Troy sighed, shaking his head.

"What? We did a damn fine job in there, not one smudge," he said.

Troy settled back on the couch next to me. "I'm the one who painted, you," he stopped for a second. "Well, you did that," he finished, looking our friend over. "You ate, drank, then critcized my hand movements," he went on.

Tommy swallowed. "My dad was a painter! I know how to do it right," he defended. "By the way, Gabi, Tanya wants you to call her," he informed me.

"You're talking to Tanya now? Are you gonna do a switcheroo again? I don't think Kara, or my hormones for that matter, can take it," I mentioned.

Tommy laughed. "Ha, funny one, no," he denied. "We were friends before we got together, and now that she is happy with that Kevin guy, kinda generic name if you ask me, we're reconnecting, but not in the physical manner in which we used to," he stated. Troy and I were both silent. Tommy used some nice phrasing in there. "I'm with a teacher, too, I learn things," he commented. "You better have that baby shower, do you have any idea how excited Kara is for that?" he questioned.

I opened my mouth to reply with Troy's hand clasped over it. "What Gabriella was about to say is that she's excited, too, and she can't wait for it because her, along with her sisters, mother, and friends have been planning it for nearly three weeks, and her husband does not have the strength to reschedule it when tomorrow is a perfectly acceptable day to have the baby shower," he said for me. "Right?" he asked me.

His hand dropped. I groaned. "Yes," I mumbled in agreement.

"That's my girl," he replied, kissing my hair. "You hungry?" he wondered.

I shrugged, hungry for the first time today. I nodded. "My back feels like it's been tore in half, too," I informed him. "And, my ankles are swollen, plus," I went on, holding up my bare left hand. "My wedding and engagement rings don't fit anymore!" I exclaimed sadly. "I woke up today, then felt that I couldn't feel my finger, they cut off circulation last night," I grumbled.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking over my ring finger.

I nodded again. "Yeah, circulation came back after five minutes, but I don't like it," I stated. I want my rings back!

"Let's deal with one thing at a time. What do you want to eat?" he questioned, lacing our fingers together.

"Nothing in there," I answered, gesturing towards the kitchen. I only saw now that Tommy got into the next Lifetime movie. I thought about it. "Pizza, greasy pizza, with peperoni, sausage, and extra cheese," I told him. "I'll eat some fruit before it, just because I know you'll want me to," I added on for his benefit. He keeps insisting I eat healthy.

"I'll order," he responded, getting up. "You, pick up those tissues," he ordered Tommy.

It made him pay attention. "Why me?" he whined.

"Because," Troy answered. "You took the last beer," he finished. "And, for the looks of it, ate the rest of the cheese," he added, then went for the phone.

We got pizza soon after that, which Tommy stayed for. Then, once he was done eating, his brother magically appeared to take him home. His car isn't working too well right now. Him and Troy and gonna fix it tomorrow, along with the on going process of rebuilding Troy's motorcycle. Chad is joining in, plus many of the other guys, except Zeke, Junior will be here, though. My baby shower is in the party room of Zeke's restaurant, or rather, the restaurant he is opening. We are a bit of a test run, if you want to think about it that way.

Troy sat behind me for a while, massaging my back for me. It helped a little, plus it was fun just for him to do it. AJ called, Mami is giving him the silent treatment, Richard is trying to deal with it the best he can, and try to get Mami to talk to him. Tricia's parents were pissed at first, they needed time to talk about it. When they talked to her again, they told her that she better finish high school, and they'll help her anyway they can, but it better be her and AJ taking care of the baby, no grandparents or aunts or uncles taking over. She assured them her and AJ were taking full responsibility. They are getting together tonight to talk, think about things, start to figure out what they can. Felix and AJ already had a long talk, I know this because I am the nosey sister.

After my massage, Troy ordered me to a bubble bath, something I was happy to go along with. I spent an hour in there, relaxing. It helped with my back a little, too. On an embarrassing note, I needed Troy to help me out of the tub. When I went downstairs wearing pajama pants and one of Troy's t-shirts, I decided to have seconds on the pizza.

"Hey," Troy got my attention as he came up from downstairs, Mickey at his feet.

I smiled at him, then patted Mickey's when when he looked up at me for attention. His eyes begged for my crust, so I gave it to him.

"Your mom call?" he questioned, kissing me after I took a sip of my applejuice. I dunno, with this pregnancy, I love Troy's smell and applejuice. Can't get enough of them.

I frowned. "Are you trying to make me cry?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

He shook his head. "Exactly the opposite, just wondering is all," he insisted. "I didn't think she would, where do you think you get your stubbornness from?" he asked rhetorically. I glared a little. "Anyways, turn around," he ordered. I sighed, then did as told. "I know you've been sad all day, because of your mom, and those damn Lifetime movies, so I thought this might help," he suggested as I felt something cold on my neck. I looked down, my wedding ring and engagement rings on a silver chain. "You may not be wearing them on your finger, but you're wearing them."

I smiled very wide. I turned around to face him. I hugged him. "It's perfect," I murmured, holding onto him tightly.

"Everything is going to be alright, babe," he assured me in my ear, his arms around me as well. "Your mom will get over the fact that you had a miscarriage along with the fact that Tricia is pregnant. She'll not only get over it, but she'll be supportive soon enough, and help. You are going to have the baby shower tomorrow, you will hang out with friends and family, and have a good time, even if your mom is not exactly acting normal right now. And, you will be fine when you give birth, I'll be right there next to you, you really should stop worrying so much when we have about three months left in the pregnancy."

I pulled away. "How did you-?" I stopped.

"How did I know that you're really worried, scared, and had a dream about it last night? A few, actually," he informed me. I nodded. "I know you, I know when you are sleeping peacefully, I know when you're dreaming," he told me. "I realize that you're scared, I understand that, I realize you're worried, I understand that, too," he went on. "But, you are going to be fine, we already agreed on getting an epidural, remember? I'll be right there next to you, holding your hand, feeding you those meaningless ice chips," he reminded me. "Your are the strongest woman I know, you'll be able to do this," he reassured me.

"I am excited for it," I mumbled. "I'm excited for the babies to come, and meet them, I am," I repeated. "I just can't help but be afraid of the pain," I admitted.

"I know," he replied, giving me a small smile. "You know your dreams are worse than real life, right?" he questioned.

I nodded. "I know," I whispered.

"Come here," he urged, wrapping his arms around me again. "Everything is gonna be alright."

I went to my baby shower, of course, and tried to be in a good mood about that fact that my mother and I aren't talking because of something that happened in high school. Oh, yeah AJ, too. It still sucked.

"I swear, Gabi, you're killing me," Belle repeated as we sat down for lunch. The plan was for everyone to get here, mingle, talk, look and see how big I am, lunch, presents, then done. A little talking after, too. I made them promise no games, uh uh, I am not that kind of woman who makes all her friends and family plan those horrible games. I refuse. I have to admit, happily, that the present pile is huge. Yay. I am allowed to be happy my children are getting a lot of stuff, aren't I?

I rolled my eyes, running a hand through my wavy hair. I wore a light blue curve-hugging dress that went to right above my knees. Over top of it, I wore a white over coat that was more for fashion, than to keep me warm, but it was doing a pretty good job. It went a little past my but. I wore black knee-high boots with it, boots that have a little bit of a heel. (They actually stop right below my knee.) I did my make up really well, and wore my rings necklace with it, along with a few bracelets.

"Belle, can you please stop saying that? I liked it better when you kept saying I was kidding you," I replied, crossing my legs. My back hurts, my feet hurt, I've peed more times than I can count, my stomach had been touched so many times I'm sure Carmin and Tristin both are pissed by now too, and my mother has barely looked at me all day. Fun.

"You're doing both, chica," Serena responded. "The fact that you look that good this far into your pregnancy is killing both of us, and the fact that you had a miscarriage in high school and did not tell us is making her say the other thing," she finished. "why didn't you tell us?" she asked.

I sighed, looking down. I thought my mom would tell them, but she didn't, I accidentally spilled the beans. They already know about AJ. "I- it was a long time ago, guys," I mumbled. "It- it hurt at the time, a lot, and since it was a miscarriage I didn't think you guys had to know," I got out. "Troy knows, my best friends know, but only because I needed to tell them, I needed someone other than Troy to help me. If you two had been home at the time, both of you, badgering me about it, you would have known," I told them. "I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me, Mami already is," I pleaded.

They both hugged me for a moment. "We're not mad," Belle told me.

Serena nodded. "But, you do know we are here for you, right?" she questioned.

I hugged them back. "Of course," I assured them. "I love you two, you know that, we're sisters," I said.

"If you were a true sister you would tell us the names of the babies," Belle mentioned.

I laughed. "Nice try," I replied. "You'll find out in less than three months, like everyone else," I told them.

"Fine, I'll have you know that almost all the girl things I got you were pink," Serena told me.

She did get me, well Carmin, pink outfits. I found this out once I started opening presents. All the outfits were so cute, pink or not, I loved them all. There was a lot of basketballs on Tristin's clothes, but I didn't mind. I'm kind of rooting for him to play basketball, even if Troy isn't. I did get mostly purple clothes for Carmin, which I was happy about. I got so much clothes, making me very thankful 'cause Troy and I didn't even start shopping for their clothes yet. We're on top of things, right? On top of the many outfits I got, in all sizes, I got two high chairs, one of those things that you bathe the baby in in the bath tub, some baby toys, bottles, bibs, two baby carriers, almost everything.

In the end, all Troy and I needed to do was figure out the stroller situation (buy two or the kind that is two in one?), buy some more clothes, then finish up decorating the nursery. Thinking of that, Troy and I ordered these big name pillows (they weren't that fluffy, just soft and smushy) that we are going to hang on the wall, that of course, that are their names. One ir purple, one is blue, they are going on the wall next to the cribs. The cribs aren't against opposite walls, or in the middle of the room, but in the middle of the wall and the middle of the room, across from each other.

Once all the many gifts were opened (it took forever) my mom and Lucy disappeared. Lucy flew in this morning for the baby shower and is leaving tonight way late in the night. She is busy with work right now, but didn't want to miss this. They were gone for about fifteen minutes, the cousins who came and a few aunts left soon after, I assume to help them with the cribs. Ana did not come, thank God.

I passed the time by hanging out with Tanya, someone I have not seen lately. She's been busy with her new boy toy. "I can't believe how big you've gotten," she cooed against my stomach.

I smiled. "I know, I'm huge," I agreed. "I really don't mind that much," I added. "It is harder to.. you know, though," I mentioned.

Tanya laughed. "It should be. I miss hanging out with you, Gab," she informed me.

"I miss you, too, Tanya, but it's not like you haven't been busy," I commented. She smiled sheepishly. "So, who is this new guy? I can't believe I had to hear about it from Tommy," I accused. "Tommy!"

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "We've only talked a few times, me and him, and it came up," she told me. "His name is Kevin Markson, he's twenty five, he's a vet, and is so sexy," she breathed, in heat. I laughed. "Seriously, he's the Troy to my Gabriella," she insisted.

I laughed again. "That means the sex is great," I replied. She nodded, her eyes wide.

"He's so sweet, too. We're the opposite of what Tommy and I were. We fight once in a while, but not even close to as much, he is so caring, Gabi," she went on about him. "He owns two dogs, too. Their names are Sam and Kesha," she finished.

"I'm happy you're happy," I responded, obviously seeing how much she likes him.

"I am," she stated. "Once the nursery is organized, and the family drama had settled down, call me, we'll come over for dinner. Troy would like him, he is obsessed with old cars like he is," she added.

I nodded, noticing that she was looking behind me. I turned to see my mother, along with Troy's, standing behind two light wooden cribs, one with blue attachments and things inside, one with purple. Adorable! Everyone got quiet for a moment so they could talk. "These babies are Troy and Gabriella's first ones, Lord help them," my mother started, making everyone laugh.

"These are also my first grandbabies," Lucy carried on.

"So, per tradition, we decided to get them cribs, as I have all my other children," Mami said. Well, the whole family got Belle's, but it counts. "Mija, we can't wait for the babies to get here, we're all so excited," she assured me, talking to me for the first time tonight.

I felt my eyes water. Lucy nodded. "But just becasue we can't wait doesn't mean you should be having them anytime soon," she teased. I laughed, standing up.

I walked over to my mom, hugging her tightly. She hugged me back just as tight. "Thank you, Mami," I whispered in her ear, desperately trying to keep the tears away.

"I'm sorry, mija," she apologized, pulling away a little. "I love you, you know that," she told me.

I nodded, blinking the tears away. I moved to Lucy. "Thank you, Mom," I repeated, hugging her.

I hugged my mom again, happy she wasn't mad at me anymore. I then gushed over the cribs, excited.

Everything is coming together now. I'm even sure AJ and Tricia will be fine, eventually.

* * *

**Here it is. **

**Next chapter is a big time jump.. then babies! Sorry about the Gabi/Maria reunion, more will be said about it next chapter.**

**Review please. I've noticed a drop, which is worrying me.**

**REVIEW!!!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	17. Take It Easy

**Thank you for all the reviews. Keep them coming.**

**I want you to know that this story is NOT ending with the birth of the babies. I think some of you feel that way. I could, then start another sequel, but I don't feel starting a new story to keep on doing the thing I am doing doesn't make sense. I don't think this story will get up to 40, but I do have many things planned.  
Here is a hint: Troy and Gabriella want five kids, don't they?**

**Review!**

**36 Weeks Pregnant (Eight Months)**

**Named Take It Easy after the Eagles just because the title fits and I like the song.**

**

* * *

**

"Troy, baby, I love you," I assured him, laying my hand on his. "But, shut up," I ordered him.

Troy turned his hand around, then intertwined it with mine. "That's not very nice," he muttered, looking down, pouting.

"Well, you're not being very nice," I replied, my free hand making it's way into his hair. I grabbed onto a clump of it. I really dig this messy up-do he's sportin'. "Look at me," I demanded, pulling on his hair a little. It didn't hurt. He lifted his face up towards me. "I love the way we're spending our first anniversary," I assured him.

He looked so adorable, lookin' like he was five years old. "Really?" he asked, scooting closer than he already was, which was very close.

I nodded, smiling. "Yes," I confirmed. "This was my idea, remember?" I questioned. My hand fell from his hair to around his neck. "I'm eight months pregnant with twins, Troy, going to some stuffy restaurant, yet romantic, and eating food I am not in the mood for does not seem like my idea of a good time," I explained. "I like it here, eating with you by candlelight in our dining room, perfectly comfortable, right next to the bathroom.. it's perfect," I went on.

He smiled, resting his forehead against mine. "I was just saying that our first anniversary deserves to be a big event, not use eating the many foods you're craving at our house," he responded.

"You were saying it for the tenth time," I reminded him. "Besides, what is wrong with this?" I questioned. "I love it, I love our house, I'm loving this food, I love you, I'm actually wearing heels, Troy," I said, making him cough out a laugh. "Our first anniversary as a married couple is perfect, all except for you whining about how we didn't go out," I informed him.

He made a mean face. "Well, sorry for thinking today was a dig deal," he mumbled.

"It is," I agreed. "Next year, we'll pry ourselves away from our children," I started, making him smile at thought of Carmin and Tristin. Only four more weeks! (Or a little less, you never know, the longer, the better.) "And, we will go out to a nice, romantic restaurant, we'll come home, then we'll make mad, passionate love, but today we can just do this," I said, tossing a cheese ball into my mouth after wrestling my hand out from Troy's grip.

We are allowed to have sex, I guess, (I'm kinda huge, man) but we decided against it seeing as it could put me in early labor. The babies would be alright, most likely, but since they are twins and a little underweight because of that, we want to keep me pregnant for as long as possible. I'm going to the doctor's weekly now, just to make sure everything is going okay. The babies are in a good position for vaginal birth, apparently, so everything is set for that. I don't want to be induced, I want it to happen the natural way, so we are waiting it out. I will NOT be like Serena and going days past my due date, though, I refuse.

The nursery is finished, completely. The baby clothes (that was got a lot of at the shower, but Troy and I also made a few trips) are all washed and put away. The bibs are ready, the bottles are clean, diapers are in place, everything is where it needs to be. Since the room is finished, no one is allowed in due to their names being up on the walls. Our picture of us as kids is also on the wall of the room, hung proudly. My sisters sat me down to explain the breast pump so I know how to use it now, unfortunately. I am breast feeding, but only until I get sick of it. I am only doing it because it's better for the babies, even if I only do it for a little while.

Troy laughed, eating a few himself. "Fine, but next year me and my artistic self are getting together, and will plan to amaze you," he stated.

"Can the two of you sleep with me separately, but at the same time? That would be interesting," I replied, wagging my eyebrows.

He looked surprised for a moment, then laughed again. "I'll work on it," he responded, taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm excited," I teased, my hand sliding down his jean clad thigh. I couldn't help but think with my hormonally challenged mind that he looked sexy. He recently (finally) finished his motorcycle. To celebrate, I bought him a really nice leather jacket, one he wore tonight, but took off a while ago, so it's on the back of the chair. He is also wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and of course, his wedding ring. I also bought him motorcycle boots, they look good on him too. He hadn't driven it much, only around the block, but only because he cutely said he won't really ride it around until I can ride with him.

"Brie," Troy started, snapping me from my thoughts. "Have I told you that you look really sexy tonight?"

I smiled at the compliment, I'm a sucker for compliments these days. I've gained about forty pounds, all in my stomach, no where else. No stretch marks yet, yay. "Yes, but I love hearing it," I replied. I'm wearing a white dress that hugged my body, positively showing off my baby belly, and went about mid-thigh. It had straps, and dipped into my cleavage. I put on black wedges with it, along with a black cover up that should have tied right below my bust, but I left it hanging down. I also wore my ring necklace.

"Well, you look really sexy tonight," he stated. I smiled wider, throwing my curly hair over my shoulder. I crossed my legs the other way to get more comfortable. "I think we should step this sexy party up, and take a relaxing dip into the jacuzzi," he suggested.

My no alarms went off in my head. I shook my head. "Let's do that in about three months," I compromised. "Then, I'll be skinnier, lost some baby weight, and my bikini tops will be able to support my breasts," I explained.

"Well, now you are still sexy, still beautiful, not fat in anyway, and I'm sure that you have one bikini top that will fit your boobs," he replied.

"You obviously have not payed attention to my growing chest," I said, then regretted it. Of course he did. He's my husband, who is a man, he noticed my boobs grow. He noticed them a little too much for my liking.

He scoffed. "Me? Your husband? I've been paying more attention to your boobs than you have, I like them," he told me. See?

"You would, I grew, like, a cup size," I muttered, pulling up the top of my dress now that I thought about it.

Troy grinned. "I love you, and you know I love your normal boobs, but this is good too," he commented.

I shook my head. "Fine, be obsessed with my fake boobs, they'll be back to normal eventually," I reminded him. "I can't wait," I mumbled.

"Fine, can we go in the jacuzzi now?" he questioned. I sighed. "Brie, you're the one complaining about about your back, remember?" he asked.

I nodded, feeling the ever-present pain in my back, it always feels it's being torn in half. My third trimester has gone by smoothly and normally. My back always hurts, my feet swell from time to time, my appetite is rather large, my boobs feel like they are about to pop, and it takes me a while to get up the steps, but that's all normal. "So?"

"So, what do you think a jacuzzi will do?" he questioned. "It has jets, I guarantee it will help. While your back is getting straightened out, I'll massage your feet, won't that be good?" he wondered.

I frowned. "Not fair, you're using the drawbacks of pregnancy on you side," I accused.

He grinned wider. "I'll do what I gotta do," he insisted. "Come on, baby, you know I think you're gorgeous, why does it matter if you put on a bikini and go in the jacuzzi?" he asked. "The jacuzzi we have only used a handful of times since we moved in, mind you," he added.

"Troy, I just," I stopped. I have nothing to talk him out of this. Plus, it does sound pretty nice.

"You'll just go on upstairs, put on a bikini, then meet me outside, I'll get trunks from downstairs, along with towels," he said, standing up. "Do you need help up the steps?" he asked.

I stood up with the help of his hand. I nodded. "Yes, and also to get my shoes off," I answered honestly.

He tugged on my hand, blowing out the candles. "Okay," he responded, then went with me up the steps to our bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later I was changed into a plain black bikini that supported my boobs pretty well, but also could snap at any moment, you never know. Good thing I don't mind if I flash Troy, just the neighbors. I pulled on one of Troy's shirts before leaving the room. When I went out back, Troy had the hot tub on and bubbling. Is there a difference between a hot tub and a jacuzzi? The words are interchangeable to me.

"Hey," he greeted, looking over his shoulder at me. I had pulled my hair up into a messy bun also, and left my necklace on. "That is not what we agreed for you to come down in," he reminded me.

I rolled my eyes before I began to tug up on Troy's shirt shirt. "Keep your pants on, Bolton," I instructed, taking it off. Once the shirt was off, I saw that he was now leaning against the hot tub, smiling at my apparel.

"That is more like it," Troy mentioned, smiling at me. "After you, Bolton," he said, taking my hand to help me into it. "Say it," he coaxed a few silent minutes later.

I cracked my eyes open. "Huh?" I questioned, knowing full well what he meant.

"Say it before I say I told you so," he ordered, reached for my a foot of mine.

My face scrunched. I did not what to hear an I told you so. "Fine, fine," I crumbled easily. "This is helping my back a little, I don't feel completely exposed, my bikini top is staying up as of now, and I like it," I admitted, making him smile.

"Good," he said. "I just want you to be comfortable," he told me, sitting on the edge of his seat opposite me.

My eyes closed as again as he began massaing my foot. It felt really good. "Mm, Troy," I murmured a couple minutes later.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking in to my eyes when I opened them. "Wait, you're not like, going into labor, are you?" he questioned.

I laughed. "No," I assured him, making him visually relax. "I was just thinking about what we talked about when school ended," I confessed.

He nodded. "And?" he wondered.

I shrugged. "I still don't know," I answered.

"Well, then, why did you bring it up?" he asked.

"Because, I want to know what you think about it since I know you have thought about it at least a little," I told him.

He let out a breath. "I still think it's your decision," he repeated. "I'd be convenient, it also might drive you insane, I think, and when would you go back?" he questioned. I shrugged again. "I'm sure by the time you want to go back since the twins will be in pre-school or kindergarten, you'll probably be pregnant," he said. "Maybe even before then, knowing us, do you really want to take off that long?"

"I don't know," I breathed. "I just, I don't want my children spending eight hours a day with strangers when I am perfectly capable of being with them," I replied. "But, you're right, it would drive anyone insane, but I can do it," I stated. determined.

"I know you'd be able to do it," Troy responded. "It's not about you being able to do it, it's about the fact if you'll be happy with it for a couple years, because it will be a couple years," he reminded me. "You can't just go to school, skip a few years, go back for one, skip a few more, you can't do that," he rephrased.

"I know that," I assured him. "I want to be with them, I want to be there twenty four seven with them," I went on. "I talked to Mr. Matsui about it, he said that an English aide would be happy to take over my classes for a few years, then go back to being an aide to multiple classes when I come back. He said I am a great teacher, one he doesn't want to lose to another school district because I relate to students, and they all get great scores, for the most part," I rambled. "He understands that I'd want to be with my kids in their early years, but I don't know how many years I'd be taking off to take care of them."

Troy switched feet. "If you really want my opinion, I'll give it to you," he started. "I think that you being a stay at home Mom is a great idea, one that is convenient, reasonable, and you know we can afford it. Well, I know we can afford it, especially since it won't be forever, just until the five of them are what? Four?" he asked. I nodded, about that, anyways. "That would taken minimum five years, not bad, but maximum ten, do you want to stay home for ten years?" he questioned. "Then, again I remember you talking about how you want to get your Master's degree, so staying home would give you chance to do that," he added. I hadn't thought of that. "So, when you do go back to school, you'll have a Master's degree, something you need," he carried on. "I'm all for it, but it's up to you. If you decide to keep working, I'm fine with it, but if you stay home then choose to get your Master's, that's good too," he finished.

I was quiet for a little bit, thinking about what he said. "As a teacher I am required to get more schooling," I muttered, biting my lip. "And, Mr. Matsui said he was completely fine with it. Plus, I would be able to stay home with the kids when you work, even when you don't work, which means they'll all get more time with the both of us, which is good," I said to myself.

"We don't have to decide tonight," Troy reminded me. "Matsui said we have until the beginning of July, remember?" he asked.

I nodded. "I know," I said. "But, once you brought up me wanting to get my Master's degree, I am leaning way more towards staying home," I admitted. "I think it is good, if Matsui is okay with it, and I am getting my Master's, and I'm getting to stay home with my babies, it'd be perfect," I stated. "We're good financially for me to get my Master's right?" I asked, thinking about it.

"We'd be able to swing it pretty well, but didn't your dad always say that he had enough in your college fund for you to get your Master's?" he questioned me. "He made sure you all were set," he summed up.

I nodded, knowing he always had said that. Hell, he reminded me on my graduation day from college. "He did," I confirmed. "I'll have to call him tomorrow," I mentioned. "I think I want to do it," I told Troy. "It makes sense."

Troy let go of my foot he had still be massaging. "If it's what you want and you're happy with it, I'm happy," he said, moving over to kiss me.

I kissed him back. "Troy, is that your hand untying me bikini top?" I asked. "Troy!"

Three days later, Kara and I were in a kid's clothing store in the mall. We hadn't meant to come here, but as soon as I saw it, I could not resist. "I can't believe you're quitting," she whined, sipping on her Starbucks drink. I had gotten a hot chocolate, but already finished it.

I rolled my eyes, searching through the clothes. "I am _not_ quitting," I repeated, finding a cute baby boy button up shirt. "How adorable is this? Troy has one just like it!" I exclaimed.

"It's down right cute, and you too are quitting," she corrected me, watching as I put the shirt in with the other things I plan on buying.

"Kara, I'm going back to teaching, I really am, but for now I think it's more important to be with my children," I told her. "These two, and any others that come along," I added. "It's important to be to be a good Mom, not those who send their kids to daycare aren't, but I really want to do it full-time," I said.

She frowned. "I get that, but quitting?" she asked.

"Kara, if you call it quitting one more time," I left the threat open. "I'm taking some time off, how much, I don't know, but it isn't completely going to waste," I assured her. "Next year, maybe January or next fall all together, I'm entering a Master's degree program," I informed her.

Her eyebrows raised. "You're going for your Master's?" she questioned.

I nodded. "Yep, already talked to my dad about it," I confirmed with a nod. "Oh, my God!" I squealed, seeing teddy bear's sitting on a shelf. "I can't believe that Troy and I forgot the babies need their own stuffed animal," I said to myself. "Car- she so needs a teddy bear, just like my Teddy," I went on talking to myself, also catching myself before saying her name.

"Why did you have to talk to your dad about it?" Kara asked, looking over the stuffed animals with me. "Oh, he should totally get a wolf, wolves are like bigger dogs," she told me.

"We already have a dog," I reminded her. "I talked to him about it because he is the one paying for it. He always made sure my siblings and I could go to college without any worries, even grad school. He said he has enough left in my fund for me to go to U of A or UNM for it, and the money is mine. He said that if I didn't use it by the time I was thirty, he was gonna give it to me anyways," I explained. "So, I choose grad school. Oh! A wildcat!" Perfect!

Kara giggled at me. "You're in Mom mode," she stated. "U of A or UNM? Isn't that a bit of a step down from Stanford?" she questioned.

I tossed the wildcat into my small cart along with the teddy bear. "Well, yeah, but it's not like I can leave for two years to get it. I actually looked into both of their grad school information, it's really good," I assured her. "U of A is closer, plus their schedules are really flexible, so I can take some classes at night, or in the afternoon, and it's a pretty good curriculum, too."

"Maybe I can get it with you, take my classes at night," Kara replied. "I want my Master's, too," she mentioned.

"That'd be great," I responded, seeing a cute, I can't believe I am thinking this, pink outfit. Once I saw the ruffles, it was not an option, though. Whew. "So, that way, if I miss a class or two, you'd be able to help me," I said. "Oh! We should get Chad into it!" I suggested in a hyper voice.

Before we could talk about it, Sharpay appeared, Junior in his stroller, and Taylor next to her. "Why are you two so late?" Kara wondered, throwing her drink away in a near by trashcan.

"I had to pick someone up, someone who was doing the dirty with her husband," Sharpay answered. "She was late. Because of little Mrs. Taylor Danforth here, I had to entertain a one year old in the car for twenty minutes," she complained.

Taylor's cheeks turned pink. "Guilty," she confessed. "Did I ever tell you guys that I can't resist him when his hair is pulled back?" she asked. "I don't know why," she mumbled, her cheeks turning pink again.

"I know what you mean," I went on. "Troy and his new spikey hair mess, it's a total turn on," I agreed.

"Zeke doesn't have hair," Sharpay commented. "He has, like, an army cut," she reminded us.

Kara shrugged. "It's Tommy's eyes I lose myself in," she carried on the conversation. "His hair is that teenage hair cut swoop, that is hot, but his blue eyes?" she said. "Dreamy," she breathed.

"It's a good thing you have something to lose yourself in, or else his mouth would make you slap him too much," Sharpay mentioned.

We all laughed. "True," Kara confirmed.

"At least you all can do something about your feelings," I muttered. "I can't, if I do it I could go into labor," I explained.

"Gabi's quitting her job," Kara informed them, changing the subject, then I glared. "Sorry, sorry. I mean, she's taking time off to raise her children, and get her Master's degree," she corrected.

I smiled. "Thank you," I responded. She nodded with a smile. "We were thinking you could get Chad to join the college party," I commented Taylor.

"I can get Chad to a college party, another two years of college, not so much," she told us, causing us all to laugh again. "I'll work on it," she added.

Sharpay looked over Junior, who looked sleepy in his stroller. "Let's go eat, guys," she suggested.

I lit up at the thought of food. "I'm there, just let me pay," I stated, making them laugh some more. I had gotten the twins some more clothes, in all sizes, their stuffed animals, some more diapers along with bibs, and another backage of binks. Hey, you can never have too much, right?

"At least you'll be set," Zeke said as I showed the mini Troy shirt to them. "The more clothes the better."

Troy raised an eyebrow. "I do not plan on making my son match what I am wearing," he told me, looking over the shirt. "I'm not Sharpay," he insisted.

"Hey!" Sharpay exclaimed from where she was feeding Junior, or rather, helping Junior feed himself. "That was once," she reminded us.

I laughed. "I never said you had to wear it on the same day, I just said he'd look like you in it," I corrected him.

"Who says he is going to look like me?" Troy asked. Killjoy much? "He could have brown eyes, dark hair, and more Mexican features than mine," he went on.

I lowered the shirt. "They will not," I disagreed. "They will both have blue eyes," I stated. "I am so going to win the bet," I assured him.

"You guys and bets," Chad shook his head at us from the couch, his arm around Taylor. His hair was pulled back with a permanent smirk on his face. "That is not a good example," he commented.

"Can't you just agree with me?" I pleaded with Troy. "I mean, I'm the pregnant, hormonal one here," I mentioned.

Troy took the shirt from me, then wrapping his arms around me. "If he comes out looking like me, he'll be like my mini me in the shirt," he placated me.

The pout left my face. "Thank you," I replied, kissing him. "Now, look what else I got," I started, pulling away to open the bag. I took out the wildcat.

He looked at it. "Yeah?" he asked.

I was getting annoyed now. "Troy! They need their own stuffed animal," I filled him in. "I had Teddy the teddy bear, and you had Robo Rob the robot," I told him.

Chad burst out laughing. "I remember Robo Rob!" he wailed, making Troy lower his eyes.

"Do not make fun of Robo Rob!" he ordered from in front of me, turning to look at Chad as he sat on the ottoman. I was in the recliner, unreclined, with my feet up.

"You still have him, he's in the attic," I commented, taking the teddy bear out.

Kara waved Troy off. "Don't be embarrassed, Troy, I still have my purple elephant from when I was a kid," she confessed.

Tommy nodded from next to her. "She does."

"I have my pink puppy," Sharpay spoke up. "Sparkle is her name, I didn't carry her around like Gabi did, but I had her. She sat in my room, ready to help if she needed it," she said with complete seriousness in her voice.

"Yeah, now she is on Junior's room," Zeke carried on. "He has a green turtle, I named him Squirt, like _Nemo_," he added, smiling. "I don't have one."

I can't believe we are all twenty four, seriously talking about our stuffed animals most of us still have. We're a crazy bunch, but an excellent match. "Well, you cannot have Robo Rob," Troy said, making us laugh.

"I don't have my stuffed animal anymore," Chad joined in. "I never had one, I had a blankey I carried around," he confessed.

Troy nodded. "You did, we used to tie it around Rob's neck like a cape," he remembered.

"I didn't have anything, you're all weird," Taylor said when we all looked at her.

"I can't believe we're friends with her," Sharpay stated, causing more laughter as the phone rang.

I reached for it, handing Troy the teddy bear in my arms. "Hello?" I asked into it, silently pulling out the other clothes I got to show him.

"_Hey, Gabi,"_AJ greeted, his voice low, and he sounded tired.

I smiled, hearing from my little brother. "Hey, lil bro, what is going on?" I questioned him, mouthing the word 'AJ' to Troy, who I saw was curious.

He yawned. _"Nothing, I just got home from work. Tricia fell asleep on me, actually, she fell asleep next to me, blocking my way up. I don't have the heart to wake her up, so I've been calling people. So far I've called Belle, Dylan, Felix, and now you,"_ he informed me.

I laughed a little. "How alphabetical of you," I commented. "How is Tricia? Still miserable like I was?" I wondered. AJ and Tricia, plus their parents, talked for a long time about what to do about their new future. Finally, Tricia's parents, who really like AJ, offered to let him move in their house. They have an extra room for the nursery, and they would like to know their first grandchild is well looked after. They also added that just because they are worried doesn't mean they will be taking over any responsibilities, that is all for AJ and Tricia.

So, AJ recently moved in, got a job, along with Tricia, and she has already started her senior year via cyber school. He got a job at some summer camp that pays so well I wish I knew of it in high school, and Tricia works part-time at a nail salon, answering phone, making appointments, that kind of thing. All her medical bills are covered by her dad's health insurance, so they are already saving up for the baby. AJ is going to be going to college next year, then Tricia plans to follow the year after, like normal. Then, they will move on campus, making everything work themselves. It will work if they try hard enough.

_"Pretty much, I'm glad it ends soon," _he answered. Tricia got pregnant end of March, and her second trimester starts around when my babies are due. All of our brothers got together to give AJ a speech, especially Felix, the oldest. I don't know what went down, but they all hang out together a lot more. By the way, Finn, Felix's baby, is doing really well. He's adorable, too. Jaymi is already planning the wedding.

"She is too, trust me," I responded. "How are you?" I asked him.

There was a pause. _"Ah, fine, tired a lot,"_ he said. _"I'm getting by, trying to help Tricia when I can,"_ he explained.

"I know you're going through a lot, AJ, but remember you are eighteen, you can have fun from time to time," I told him. "Don't let youth pass you by," I instructed.

I heard his sigh. _"I know, but I'm more worried about Tricia, my baby, and everything else more than I am worried about me,"_ he replied. _"I'll be fine, I'm a fighter, ya know?"_ he said. _"I want my baby to have better than I did."_

Aw, AJ. "He will, you're the dad," I assured him. "Hey, I have to pee, here is Troy," I offered the phone to Troy, then let him help me up so I could pee.

When I came back, Troy was done on the phone, claiming Tricia woke up, so AJ had to get off. We ordered what I wanted for dinner, Chinese. I love, love, love Chinese. After that, Junior was fussy, Taylor and Chad couldn't keep their hands off each other, and Kara and Tommy were bickering, so they all left a little before nine. I was A-okay with it, feeling free to lay down on the couch with my feet elevated. I feel like I am about to burst, my tummy hurts, and not in a labor way, in a these kids are still growing and mommy is out of room way. I've felt it throughout the second half of my pregnancy.

Troy was cleaning up the kitchen, along with putting everything I bought either in the nursery, or in the washer. All baby clothed need washed, along with some other clothes that were just dirty. When he came back up, I was watching Harry Potter which was on ABC Family, luckily, and saying the words with the characters. I still have a thing for accents. Speaking of, I should give Damien a call sometime soon, Shyanne too.

"Room for me in there?" he questioned, walking up to me.

I sighed. "There isn't enough room for me on here," I mumbled back, scooting closer to the edge so his skinny ass could slid in.

He scoffed. "You are wrong about that, baby," he replied, resting behind me.

"We're never having twins again, okay?" I told him, feeling his had gently rubbing the bottom of my sore back.

"I'll do my best," he assured me, placing a kiss on my neck.

I closed my eyes. "I'm serious, only one baby at a time from now on," I rephrased. "Tell your sperm to stop working so well," I muttered, knowing this is as comfy as I'll get, so I should enjoy it.

"Tell your eggs to come down one at a time," he responded, moving his other arm under my pillow to make himself more comfortable. It didn't bother me, he does that when we sleep, too. I am used to it by now. I actually got used to it in high school.

I smiled a little. "I'll do my best if you do yours," I compromised, listening to Harry Potter.

"Will do," he agreed.

"Mm, Troy," I spoke up after five minutes, my eyes creaking open.

His face lifted off my neck, where is was resting. "Yeah, babe?" he asked, nuzzling my neck again.

"I want dessert," I stated, making him chuckle. It felt oddly good against my neck. I'm weird.

He ran his fingers down the side of my face. "Alright, what do you want?" he questioned.

"I dunno," I muttered, having to think about it for a moment. "Oh, you just bought chocolate ice cream, right?" I wondered. I felt him nod. "Can I have that with a bowl of peanut butter, even better, just put it on top," I answered.

I knew he was smiling. "What ever you say," he replied, carefully getting up from behind me. I accidentally slid back to his spot. It was warm. "Hey, I'm getting you food, don't steal my seat," he joked.

I shrugged the best I could, smiling too. "Can you put some of that fluff on it too?" I asked, getting up a little. I put a pillow against the arm of the couch, then leaned against it, along with a pillow under my head. "But, make sure they aren't touching," I added.

"Brie, I know your pregnancy guidelines for food by now, don't you think?" he questioned, kissing me before going into the kitchen.

I went back to watching Harry Potter. "Thank you!" I called after him.

"Anytime," he shouted back as I pulled a blanket over me. It's June in Albuquerque, hot, hot, hot, but it's a little chilly in here. The air conditioner is on. It amazed me for a moment how quick the year went by, our first year of marriage. We had our fair share of troubles, different that other newlyweds, I'm sure, but either way, we're still on top, happy as ever. Truthfully, I'd be a little happier if he impregnated me a month earlier, so the birth was done, and my little ones were here.

I do love being pregnant, it's a wonderful expeirence, feeling a baby in your belly. In my case, two. It's extraordinary to feel their everyday movements, their kicks. It's the same to see them on the ultrasound machine, to hear and see their heartbeats, their gray bodies, then the picture they show of the real them. It's unexplainable, but as much as I love it, I'd love to meet them. I can't wait for it. I'm excited, happy, nervous, scared, and anxious all at the same time.

I also thought about how perfect Troy has been, like normal. I know he's scared to be a dad, but I don't know why. Well, I guess I do know why, he doesn't want to turn into his dad. I know he won't, Lucy know he won't, he's just nervous like any other dad-to-be. I tell him practically every day how great I know he will be, I know it helps.

"One pregnancy craving," he announced, walking into the room, two bowls in his hand. He handed me mine, keeping his own. I peered into his bowl, chocolate ice cream, plain.

I smiled at him, pulling at him to lean over and kiss me. He did. "Thank you," I repeated, kissing him again before letting him go.

"Hey, did we have any chocolate chips?" I asked him, eating my first bite.

He grinned, lifting himself off the couch. "I thought you'd say that when I reached in for the peanut butter, here," he said, handing me the bag. "Sorry, I think I sat on it," he apologized.

"Peshaw," I garbled, pouring some on. "It's perfect," I stated, mixing the marshmallow fluff, peanut butter, and chocolate chips on.

He shook his head at me. "Why do you always tell me to separate everything if you always mix it together?" he questioned, his eyes on the t.v. now.

"Because," I started after taking another heavenly bite. "I like it that way, don't know why," I said, having no real reason. I just like mixing it all together by myself.

He laughed a little. "I love you," he told me.

"I love you, too."

- (39 Weeks. One week from 40 which is a full pregnancy) -

I've made it this far, and I am sick of it. Seriously sick of it. I don't want to be pregnant anymore. I can't do anything normally by this point, really. I've been wearing all of Troy's clothes for the past two weeks, miserably waddling around the house, waiting to feel labor pains. I've felt nothing, nada, zelch, just my babies trying to get more room when there is none. I am done growing, literally.

I'm due the eleventh, it's the fifth, and I am done. Yesterday, for July Forth we went to Gavin's for a picnic I spent sitting under the umbrella, eating, moping, and probably growing. I'm not mad, sad, or anything, I just want these babies out. After Gavin's we went to my mom's, then home to watch the fireworks.

Let me tell you something, it's pretty bad when you can't step up onto the curb by yourself. The steps were one thing, those are a lot of steps, but one curb? Damn.

"It's only a few more days, Gabs," Alex reminded me from the couch, eating, and flipping through the channels. Vince and Alex are on Gabi watch. One person is with me at all times when Troy isn't, just in case I go into labor. It's a smart idea, and Lord knows I have enough family to pull it off, but it also gets annoying.

"Fine, you do it," I replied, getting annoyed. I am irritable these days, even with Troy. Actually, especially with Troy. Every time I make a loud noise or say the words 'oh!, ouch, wow, geez, no' or anything along those lines, he thinks I am going into labor. Trust me, when I am, he'll know it. I'll shout it it from the roof, happily. I'm scared as hell, though, seeing as the babies are both perfect for vaginal birth, as Dr. Hastings said two days ago, and I know it really will be happening any day now. Troy has to work today, until eight.

"I have a penis for a reason," he reminded me as Vince walked into the room.

"If that is what you want to call it," he joked, sitting down on the couch. "Will you stop hogging the remote, it's Gabi's house, and she's almost nine months pregnant," he reminded him, taking the remote from him, then smacked him in the back of head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head.

I took it, immediately turning it onto the LMN, Lifetime move network. It was a good one. My cell rang a few minutes later. I looked at the ID. Shyanne. "Hey," I greeted her, beckoning Vince over with my hand.

_"Hey, Gabi,"_ she replied, sounding happy.

Vince helped me off the chair. "Where are you going?" he questioned lowly.

"Outside, it's hot in here," I answered, tossing my hair over my shoulder.

"Hot? You have the air conditioner on, like, fifty," Alex spoke up.

I rolled my eyes. Exaggerator much? I went outside anyways, feeling it was warmer out there. "Sorry, Shy, hi," I said.

_"Hola,"_ she reponded. _"What is going on my very pregnant girl?"_ she asked, making me sigh.

"I'm still pregnant, that still answer you question?" I wondered, thinking to myself that I shouldn't have worn my clothes today, Troy's are much comfier, and lighter. I'm wearing a pair of light jeans with holes in them, a white sleeveless shirt that went down a little past my pockets, and my black cover up I never tie. Also, black flip flops. My hair is pulled back into a bun, with hardly any make up on besides concealer, a little mascara, and eyeliner. I was in a slightly good mood this morning, then I almost peed myself. My mood went south after that. Never sneeze while pregnant. I had to change my underwear, really.

_"Someone is snippy,"_ she commented.

I smiled, leaning against the railing of the deck_. _"Someone is observant," I replied.

_"Touche,"_ she responded. _"It'll all be over soon, Gabi,"_ she promised.

I scoffed. _"_Easy for you to say," I muttered, the warmth getting to me. "What about you? What's happening with you?" I asked.

"_Other than me enjoying these three glorious months of no work?"_ she asked rhetorically. _"Nothing, hanging out with friends and family, letting him try to convince me to go off the pill,"_ she listed off.

"I thought you both agreed to this summer?" I questioned, thinking to myself that Troy is right, a pool out here for when the kids get older (not the mention a hot me would benefit from it) would be great. We have enough room for an in-ground one.

I heard her 'heh' it. _"We did, but I don't know if I am ready. We're still young, you know? I understand that you wanted a baby now, I am not arguing with you in any way, but we are different,"_ she assured me. "_I just- we're only twenty four! What is the rush?"_ she questioned. _"I can have a baby just as well when I am forty compared to now,"_ she stated.

"Yeah, and you'll be sixty when he or she graduates high school," I reminded her.

_"So?"_ she questioned._ "These days sixty is not old,"_ she said. _"You know what is old? Seventy five,"_ she answered herself.

I laughed to myself. "Alright, have a baby when you are seventy five," I teased.

She laughed, too. _"Ha ha,"_ she said. _"I get that you and Troy want babies now, that is fine with me, but I don't see myself wanting a baby just yet. Maybe another year, but he won't like that,"_ she told me.

"Well, you two should both want to have a baby when you do get pregnant," I instructed her.

_"I know, that is why I'm not going off the pill yet,"_ she replied. _"If I accidentally get pregnant, I'm sure I'll get excited for it during the pregnancy, but for now, I'm good where we are,"_ she stated.

I nodded. "You better make sure Adam is good with where you are too," I commented.

_"I know that, Gabs,"_ she assured me.

"Good, I-" I stopped, feeling something. Wha?

Shyanne freaked out instantly. _"Gabi? Why did you stop? You cannot have pregnant pauses when you are pregnant, people will suspect something,"_ she informed me.

I looked down. "Sh-Shyanne, I think my water just broke," I squeaked out.

_"What do you mean you think?!"_ she yelled on the other end.

I took in a deep breath. "No, it did break," I confirmed.

_"Oh, God, what are we gonna do?" _Shyanne questioned.

I started to freak too. "What do you mean 'we' huh?" I asked her. "You're in Texas!" I reminded her.

_"Don't get mad at me!"_ she pleaded.

I shook my head, scared as hell now. "Vince! Alex!" I screamed.

The door instantly popped open. "Damn it! Why does this always happen around us?" Alex whined.

* * *

**Eek! The babies are coming! I love this chapter for the most part! Some fun and fluff, friend time, a little family time, and her water broke!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE REVIEWS! GIVE THEM TO ME!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	18. New Beginnings

**Thanks for everything!**

**I'm excited to write this chapter, I am just not sure how to do it because I've never had a baby before. That's good seeing as I am only seventeen. I spoke to my mom about it though.**

**I'll do a little research while I write this, just so you know. I am not pulling it out of my butt. I find one website, only one that would show me how labor goes.... so I am trying to get this a right as I can.**

**Warning: this chapter is more thoughts and description due to the fact that she is giving birth. Sorry if that is annoying to those who like more talk.**

**Review please!**

**39 Weeks..Going into Labor**

**Named New Beginnings by Finch. The song doesn't really fit, but the title fits, so yeah.**

**

* * *

**

When you are having a baby, in my case two, it's hard to think about anything other than the fact that you are having a baby.

It's really confusing too. You are feeling a whole swirl of emotions at once. Right when your water breaks, you feel joy, happiness, excitement, which is good. Your babies are coming, it is perfectly acceptable to be happy. I was a little shocked first, then these emotions took over. I had been complaining all day that I was done with being pregnant, I guess my body agrees.

Vince led me into the house, helping me up the stairs so I could change into dry clothes. (My pants now looked like I peed myself.) Alex called Dr. Hastings to tell her my water broke, who told me to get to the hospital. He also called Troy, who is unreachable at the moment due to him putting a fire out. Then, he called my mom.

I was still joyous until I found out Troy didn't know yet. That hurt my mood a little. You know what else hurt my mood?

Contractions.

My first one was in the car. They _hurt_, really bad, and I know they will only get worse as this goes on. That did _not _help, these ones hurt, how much worse does it have to get? It is like a big wave washing across your stomach, a hurtful wave, so like a tsunami. That was hurting my mood, but also something else was. Two babies are coming out of me today. Ouch.

As soon as I reached the hospital, I found that Dr. Hastings was not there yet, but she would be soon. I was instantly admitted, put into a hospital gown, that finger thing on my finger to measure my heartbeat, then a big belt was wrapped around me to measure my contractions.

As of now, I am seven minutes apart, better than the nine I was when I came in. Troy is not here yet, my my mom is, thankfully. Vince is in my room with me too, seeing as I am only allowed to have two in my room at a time. Alex is trying to get a hold of Papi. Him and Lucy weren't coming out until the ninth to wait for me to have the babies, these are her first grandchildren, she's excited.

"Mami," I whined, gripping onto her hand for dear life as I had another painful contraction, still seven minutes apart.

"It's okay, mija," my mother tried to sooth me. "Everything is alright," she assured me as the intense contraction reached its end.

I nodded, my head falling back against my pillow as I took in a deep breath. "Mami, where's Troy?" I questioned her. I need him, I've been here almost thirty minutes now, and he is not here. Why does he have to do the cliche thing and be late to this? I refuse to let him miss it, I'll hold my legs closed.

Mami pushed the few short straggler hairs off of my forehead. My hair is up is a messy bun. "Gabi, you know that he's going to be here as soon as he finds out you went into labor," she reminded me. Why do they keep saying that? Can they please just lie? Tell me they've made contact, that he is on his way, please.

"It'll be any minute now that Troy shows up, Lala, I'm sure of it," Vince added in, sitting in the chair next to my bed.

It was only a moment later that Dr. Hastings, not Troy, walked in. A nurse told us she was here, but washing up or whatever doctor's do. "Gabriella," she greeted with a smile on her face. "Maria, it's been a while," she said to my mom. They spoke for a minute or so, but I was waiting for Troy to come in, not paying attention. "So, Gabi," she started. "You're doing beautifully," she complimented.

There isn't much choice in the situation, you just put up with it. I just nodded in reply. I wanted Troy, I wanted my babies, I wanted to meet them, I did not want to feel another contraction, when can I get an epidural again? "How long do you think until the babies will be here?" I asked her.

"From the way things are progressing, soon," Dr. Hastings answered vaguely. "You skipped over most of the the beginning phases, went right to where your water breaks, and are dilating a little quickly," she explained. "I've been doing this long enough to know that you are asking that because Troy is not here yet," she said.

"No, I am," Troy corrected, breaking through the door, causing my instant relief. Vince moved so Troy could take his place. "I'm sorry I'm late," he apologized while he hugged me.

I was already smiling just because he was here. "It's okay, you're just a cliche," I replied in a breathy voice, making him smile too, then kiss me.

He took my hand in his. "What did I miss?" he questioned, looking towards Dr. Hastings.

She told him my water broke, I am seven minutes apart, last time I was checked I was a little over three centimeters dilated, and these babies will be here today. "Now, a nurse checked the positions of the baby to make sure a vaginal birth is still a good option, obviously it is, or you would have been informed," she went on. "Both of them are in very good positions, so that is not a problem. Now, for the main reason I came in," she said with a smile. "I want to check how much you have dilated in the last ten minutes or so."

It's a little awkward to have someone look up.. there, but I should be used to it by now. I have been going to the doctor's weekly for about a month, where they always checked to see if I was dilating, but I never was. While she did this, Troy kissed my forehead, still holding my hand. "I love you so much," he murmured against my forehead.

"I love you, too," I responded, smiling softly up at him.

Dr. Hastings finished measuring me. "Gabi, you're about four and a half centimeters dilated," she stated. "At this point, if you still want the epidural, you can get it," she said.

I nodded instantly. "I want it, trust me," I assured her, feeling Troy squeeze my hand. This hurts too much, I did skip over that beginning stuff, went right into the intense long ones, in other words right to the pain.

"Okay," she replied with a reassuring smile. "I will get that into motion, you just try to relax. Even though this seems to be going quickly, it could slow, you need your energy," she insisted. "I'll be back," she added on her way out.

My mom tapped my other hand. "I am going to go tell the family how you are doing," she spoke up.

Vince nodded. "You're only allowed two in here, so I'm out," he agreed, walking out with her.

As soon as they were out the door, a contraction ripped through me. It's been seven minutes I am guessing. It lasted a little less than a minute, having a definite beginning, middle peak, then end. I gripped onto Troy's hand as hard as I could, wincing. He just told me sweet, soothing things, telling me he loves me, all that.

He sat down in the chair next to me, his hands holding one of mine. "Rough day?" he questioned, making me smile.

"It seems like it will be," I answered, resting. "What took you half an hour?" I asked him.

He let out a breath. "Apparently, as soon as we went into the building that was burning down, your water broke," he said. "It seems like it was the furthest place from here too. I also got every red light, I didn't want to take my chances and run one," he explained.

I nodded. "You can go change if you want," I told him. He raised an eyebrow. "You hate wearing your work clothes unless you are working. I knew this could happen, so I packed an outfit for you," I said. "So, hurry and change in the bathroom before I have another contraction," I ordered.

He kissed me on the mouth. "I love you, I'll be right back," he replied, only grabbing the pants I packed him out from the bag. I didn't like being alone for the very short time I was. He only peed and changed pants. When he came back out, he stuffed his work clothes into the bag, shirtless, then looked for the shirt I packed him.

"Now, this is a nice sight," my sister stated, walking into my room. Troy laughed, tugging on his white t-shirt.

"You ready to be a daddy?" Belle asked, hugging him. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you, you were a blur in the waiting room," she reminded him.

He was buttoning up the purple and blue plaid shirt I had packed. "As I ever will be," he answered, back at my bedside.

"How about you, sissy?" Serena questioned, both of them on my other side.

"Am I ready to be a daddy? I don't think so," I replied.

"Ah, she can still keep that humor at a time like this, I am proud," Belle commented. "You know, we've never been in a waiting room together," she added, pointing from Serena to herself.

Serena nodded. "It's fun," she went on. "We're telling all the guys all the gory things that are going on in here, our brothers are not liking it," she said. "Mami told us you're already getting the epidural, lucky duck."

"I had to wait six hours when I had Benny," Belle informed us.

Right after that, a nurse walked back in, then told my sisters I am only allowed two visitors at a time. "We'll just go, send one of the twins in," Serena suggested.

"Can you ask whoever you send to wait until after I get the epidural?" I questioned.

Belle nodded. "Yes, ma'am," she agreed. "You're doing great, Gabs," she assured me with a hug. Serena hugged me after, then they went on their way. When they left, the person who was to give me the epidural came in. Getting that is a feat within itself. I have to get up in a sitting position on the edge of the bed. She said I could hold onto a pillow, but I opted for Troy. That also hurt like a bitch. It's this big ass needle that gets stuck into your spine. Then, you are told it will take fifteen minutes to go into affect, which is wonderful time for me to fit in two more contractions, right?

During the time we had to ourselves, I told him what led to my water breaking, and how Vince took control. Then, I went on to how much labor hurts. I know why they call it labor, it really is manual labor, tiring. I did have two more contractions, but they were a little less in pain. As it did kicked in, Lucas and Marcus appeared. "Do you guys have any idea how hormonally charged those nurses are?" Marcus asked.

"I kinda like it," Lucas said. "I may be with Allie, but I still like female attention, okay?" he defended himself. "We're not all good little boys like you Marcy."

Marc rolled his eyes. "Hey, how is it going?" he questioned us.

"Good now that I'm on drugs," I answered, holding onto Troy's hand still.

"Troy, those nurses think you're a hottie too," Lucas informed him. "Plus, you have the whole dad thing working for you," he reminded him.

"Do you not realize that his wife, our little sister is having babies right now?" Marc wondered. "He doesn't care about that," he stated. Troy shook his head at them. I knew Marcus was right, but I also thought it was a little funny all the nurses thought he was hott.

Lucas shrugged. "We grew up with her, she can handle a little pain, right Gab?" he questioned.

"I don't know, I'll kick you in the balls a few times and see how well you take it," I proposed.

Troy let go of my hand and I didn't like it. He took out his phone. "It's my mom," he said, standing up.

"No, don't go," I pleaded quickly, grabbing onto his hand.

He kept my hand in his, sitting back down. "Whatever you say," he responded, answering it. "Hey, Mom," he greeted.

"Is this a bad time to ask who the godparents are?" Lucas asked.

Oh, crap. Troy and I haven't even discussed it. "Yes," I said. "How do you all keep getting in here two at a time?" I questioned

"We're twins," they answered together. Okay, that makes sense, not.

"Yeah, Ma, we'll call when we know more," Troy was assuring Lucy when I looked back over to him. "I know, Ma- Mom, I-" he stopped, the bit his lip like I do. I had my first contraction with the epidural. I felt the pressure, but not the pain. It was still about seven minutes. He cleared his throat. "Gabriella and I talked about it, yeah," he told her.

I tuned out my brothers, who were talking about the nurses again, fighting a little. I'm glad they care about me so much. They went to sit on the small couch in the room to keep talking. They are suppose to be here to support me, but I don't mind.

"She said it was my decision," he went on. "I don't want to call him to tell him, if you want to, or think he deserves to know, you can," he said. I knew they were talking about his dad now. "Mom, I really don't care, he's an ass. I don't want to know what he says, I don't care what he does, I don't want to talk to him or see him," he confessed. I also knew he cared a little about what his dad does in reaction to the news that I am having the babies. "Fine, Mom, then call her, I don't hate her, just him." I squeezed his hand. "Alright, call us when Carlos gets tickets. Love you, too, bye," he finished hanging up.

"Is she calling Tiffany?" I asked him.

He put the phone back into his pocket. "We're not going to care about any of that," he avoided the question. "By the end of today we're going to be parents, I don't want to worry about my dad or anything besides you and our babies," he stated.

"See, you need to act like that," Marcus said to Lucas.

"How the hell are we twins?" Lucas questioned. "We used to be so in sync. Now, you're so... girlie," he tried to find the right word.

Marc scoffed. "It is called being sensitive. If you were, Allie would be taking your phone calls, wouldn't she?" he responded.

Lucas glared. "We're going to go before I beat up my little brother because you are my _little_ brother, we'll send the next people in," he informed us, pulling Marcus out with him.

"They were supportive, huh?" Troy joked, kissing my hand.

"They were a nice distraction," I replied seriously. "Ugh, I just want this to be over, I want the babies here," I sighed.

Troy scooted his chair closer. "They will be, just relax right now, okay?" he said, looking at me with his so blue eyes. I really do hope the babies get his eyes.

"We never decided on godparents," I reminded him. "We were supposed to pick them this week, but I went into labor early," I explained. "I still have no clue."

"I want Vince," he spoke up. I was surprised, neither of us had even an idea before on who to choose. "He was there when I wasn't, plus he is the brother closest to you," he said.

I smiled. "He also does have that whole bisexual thing going on, could help Carmin when she's older if she doesn't want to go to her old, boring parents," I added. Troy smiled too. "Then, I want Chad, for Tristin. He is your brother in every way other than blood, it's been that way since he was born," I told him. "He brought us together, without him things might be different," I finished.

Troy nodded. "That's a good choice," he agreed. "I know it'd make better sense, or be easier if the godparents a couple, but I don't think they should be," he said. "Either way they'll be in their lives, you know?" he questioned.

"Uh-huh," I replied. "How about I think of a girl and you think of a girl, then we'll match them," I suggested.

"Nice deal," he responded, then went into thought like I did.

The first person that popped into my head was Isabelle. She's my big sister, the oldest, and she is the girl I tried to emulate until I was ten. She is a great mother. "I want Belle," I admitted a few minutes later. "She's my sister, she's one helluva mother, and she'd be perfect," I told him.

"I picked Serena," he informed me. "For the same reason. Anyone who can raise a daughter that is just like her needs a medal," he said.

I laughed a little. Epidurals are amazing, just thought I would put that out there. "She should get Carmin then, if there is any chance she is a hard teenager, Serena can handle it when we have trouble," I explained.

"Belle is with Tristin. Good, we're done," he stated. "Now, I want you to watch t.v., rest, and stay hydrated because I read enough books to know that is what you should do," he ordered.

I smiled. "You mean you skimmed the finer points along with listening to me when I talked about it," I corrected.

Troy shrugged. "Either way."

I dilated slowly after that. When Dr. Hastings measured me half an hour after that, I had barely changed, she said. I may have gotten a little bigger, but not much at all. I just had time to waste. I hung out with siblings, a few friends, my mother, and kept telling everyone that Troy and I will not reveal the names until the babies are in our arms. My dad and Lucy finally got tickets for seven tonight, which means they will not be here until about nine. I didn't promise anything, who knows when these babies will be here. It was really boring, actually. Our friends did stop by, but said they'd be more prominent tomorrow, once all the excitement is over, they said this is more a family thing for now.

When Marcus and Lucas came back in (it was never just two people, at one time we had almost all my siblings in there, the nurses hate us) they had a video camera. I was going to kill them, but my mother stepped in saying that they promised to only film some of the labor, then after the babies are born, no during. I don't want a video of that, man, it's enough that Troy gets to see it. Troy is the only one I want in the room with me. I had to tell my mother I didn't want her with us last month. She was hurt, but understood, she said she was the same way.

As this went on, I didn't want Troy away from me. I've read read that this is normal, so I wasn't concerned. Troy didn't mind either. The only time he left was to pee, which was twice.

After four hours, it was six, and I knew my contractions were speeding up. (Finally!) I could feel the pressure, they were about two minutes apart now. I could also feel more pain, but it wasn't actually in the hurt category yet.

"Troy," I spoke up after a little while of silence. I had been watching t.v, resting my eyes, then I felt the pressure more closer together.

He looked up from his magazine. "Huh?" he questioned, reaching forward to grab my hand out of habit.

"Something is happening," I informed him, more alert now. "I don't think I am just six centimeters anymore," I stated.

Trusting me, he pressed the nurse button while putting the mag down. Dr. Hastings appeared instead of a nurse. "What's up?" she asked. She has been in and out of my room every fifteen minutes because twins are considered a 'high risk' pregnancy.

"You might want to measure my uh... yeah," I told her.

She let out a laugh. "Your cervix," she helped. I nodded. "I believe you are one of those women who know their bodies well, I'll take your word for it," she replied, getting into position to check.

"You feeling any pain, Brie?" Troy asked, causing me to look at him.

I shook my head. "Not exactly, I feel more than I have for the past few hours, though," I answered.

"As you should," Dr. Hastings said, done checking me. "You're nine centimeters dilated, Gabi," she informed me.

"What does that mean for now?" Troy questioned, linking his hand through mine more firmly.

Dr. Hastings looked relived for some reason. "Technically, it means Gabriella is done with labor, and is in the transition period right now. This could last a few minutes or an hour, but seeing as you dilated so quickly, I am guessing it won't take long. It's about time to have these babies," she announced. "You will be feeling more pain, unfortunately, but remember that this is almost over, okay?" she added while paging people. "Don't worry, the babies are still in excellent position," she finished, looking back up at me. That has been checked a lot today too, the babies' positions.

In less than ten minutes there were a couple nurses and residents in my room, and everyone was getting prepared. I was feeling more pain, my contractions now right on top of each other, hurting more and more with each one as my epidural wore off. I was told that a nurse told my family it was happening, but I was barely thinking about that, I just heard it. The only thing on my mind was the pain, it was draining, excruciating, unbearable. It seemed to take forever too. I thought this was a short phase.

Troy was right next to me the whole time, holding my hand, actually he was closer than that most of the time. He kept kissing my head, told me everything was going to be okay, that I was doing great, and that he loved me. I didn't always respond, just made eye contact once in a while, nodded, and leaning against him when he came close enough.

When I finally did get a contraction rest, I was grateful. "How the hell does that woman on _Eighteen & Counting_ do this every year?" I asked in a breath, getting numerous chuckles throughout the room.

Troy kissed the corner of my mouth, resting his forehead against my temple. "You're doing better than her," he assured me.

Even in this pain, I smiled, then had another contraction. I squeezed his hand so much I must be cutting off circulation, but I didn't mind. I didn't even know what was going on around me at this point, just heard voices of people talking, Dr. Hastings was watching my cervix closely, but I didn't care anymore. I was done, I just wanted these babies here, and to be on more drugs. No person should have to feel this for long.

"Okay, Gabriella, you're over ten centimeters dilated," Dr. Hastings spoke up, silencing everyone else along with raising more fear in me. I was also relieved, the contractions came to a stop. I rested back against the pillows. "You might not feel the urge to push yet, but you will soon. While you can, rest for now," she instructed.

It felt so good to not be in unbearable pain, but also to have a breather for a few minutes, if that. "You ready?" I asked Troy, our hands still together.

"I should be asking you that question," he replied, his supportive smile on his face, making me smile. He rested his forehead on mine again, then kissed me softly. "You're doing so good, baby," he assured me, his free hand stroking my hair. I liked the contact, it didn't annoy me. "I love you so much," he murmured.

I kissed him again. "I love you too, Troy," I responded. "I'm sorry I didn't hold out for your mom to be here," I added.

"Don't be sorry," he replied. "As long as everything goes smoothly, no one will care, especially her," he told me. "I want you out of pain as soon as possible."

"Me too," I agreed, making him smile. I suddenly felt a sensation down in my cervix area. "I think I want to push," I said loudly.

Dr. Hastings was already ready, along with a nurse on the other side of me. My legs were suddenly pulled up bent, pulled up farther than it looked like a normal person should have their legs pulled up. Troy was on one side still, one of his hands on my knee caps, the other on my head, his thumb still stroking a little. Contractions returned almost instantly as the sensation did, but they weren't as intense, still hurtful, though. "Gabriella, I want you to listen to my voice, okay?" she spoke up. I nodded a little, wincing as I did. "I want you to push, the first one is a bit eager here," she commented. I nodded, grinding my teeth some as I pushed as hard as I could.

I heard Troy telling me how wonderful I was doing. I nodded along again, pushing. I actually felt a head moving, it was an odd feeling, but I pushed through it, literally. After another minute, a cry rang out through the room, making my heart swell and eyes tear up.

"It's a boy," Dr. Hastings stated, causing both Troy and I to smile. I was exhausted, but wanted to see Tristin so much. I couldn't though, I only got one good glimpse due to the fact that Dr. Hastings just took him out, cut the cord, sucked gunk out of his mouth, then handed him off to a nurse to clean up. He was white, really white, plus bloody, but I saw Troy's hair color. I knew I was gonna get a mini Troy.

Troy kissed me on the lips. "You're so perfect," he mumbled, then kissed me again. He sounded like he did on our wedding day, like he wanted to cry, but wasn't going to. I wrapped my free arm around his neck, kissing him back. We could still hear his cries, everyone could. I wanted to hold him, meet him, but they were still cleaning him. "I love you, Brie," he said.

"I love you too," I replied, feeling the sensation again. "Troy, she's coming," I told him, making him pull away.

"You are doing amazing, Gabi, one more baby then we're practically done," Dr. Hastings reminded me, back in her position. I still have the gross afterbirth to deal with. Carmin took a little longer, but not by much, at least it seemed that way. After about two minutes of Troy and Dr. Hastings encouraging me to push, a new cry filled the room. Troy cut the cord this time. Carmin was smaller than Tristin, I noticed, with Troy's hair too. They took her right away, annoying me. I wanted to hold them. Hell, I just wanted to merely meet them at this point.

Once Carmin was out, I was more alert, sitting up a little more. I could see them now that the activity near me died down, and was more focused on them. They were perfect, I could just tell, their cries were still being heard, but slightly lower than when they first came out. Troy was looking too, holding my hand. He kissed my head.

I wondered why they weren't letting us hold them yet when I felt a cramping sensation; afterbirth. Compared to the births, this was easy. It was a few mild pains that I could handle now that I've felt worse, then a mild push or two and it was out. It only took a few moments, literally.

Finally, once that was done, Tristin was brought over. He was a cliche blue bundle, squirming a little. "Here's your baby boy," Amy, our nurse, stated the obvious.

She placed him in my arms, facing Troy. My heart was bursting, this little boy was a part of me and a part of Troy. I loved him so much it's impossible to describe. Troy was right there, meeting him with me. Tristin's cries already died down. "It's like he already knows who we are," I whispered, kissing his head. I was trying so hard not to cry. His hands were clasped around Troy's fingers.

"He does," Troy replied in a low voice like me, kissing my forehead.

"Here's the girl," another nurse broke in, but we didn't mind at all. She was next to Troy with Carmin, giving her to him. He sat down in his chair that was level with my bed. He was leaning toward me, so they were close. Her cries ceased as well.

For about ten minutes, a little over, Troy and I just held our babies, switching halfway through. We're already experts on baby holding, we have so many nieces and nephews, but it's so much different when the baby is your own. Troy had moved to sitting with me on the big bed, but I had way more room. They were completely perfect in every way. A nurse asked us if we wanted our family brought in yet, we immediately said yes.

Troy turned to me as the nurse left, and kissed me. "You're a mom," he stated, kissing me again.

I smiled wider. I've been smiling. I was exhausted, I was sore, but I didn't care. My daughter was in my arms, with my husband next to me with our son in his, that was everything to me. "You're a dad," I repeated, kissing him once more right when our family filed in.

Of course, my mom was first. She kissed me cheek, giving me a side hug. "Mija, they're beautiful," she cooed, looking them over.

"Everyone," Troy started, looking up at them. "Meet Tristin Alexander," he introduced.

I smiled. "And, Carmin Lucille," I added, rocking her gently. They made the cutest little noises.

"Can I hold her?" my mom asked, obviously touched we named Carmin after not only me, but her as well. After that, Belle took Tristin out of Troy's hands.

My family passed the babies around while I sat with Troy, watching, feeling the tiredness of my body. My head was resting on his shoulder, my arm looped through his, our hands connected. We are a family of four now.

We got the babies for a little while after that, then they were taken away to be weighed, measured, along with checked over by a pediatrician, all of that. During this free time, my epidural was removed, which also hurt, and I was given some painkillers. I was also able to change into comfy clothes, go to the bathroom, that sort of thing. I felt more comfortable, thankfully.

"I just got off the phone with my mom," Troy stated, coming back into my room. I'd been moved from a birthing room to the one I'd be in for the next three days. That is how long I'll be here and Troy has a week off. "Her and Carlos are one the plane right now, about to take off," he informed me, sitting on the edge of the bed. I was tired, hungry, plus yearning for my babies. It felt like we'd only had a minute with them.

"Did she get the pictures?" I asked, pulling on Troy to lean back so I could rest on him. My mother, sister's, plus a few brothers had already taken pictures with their friends to send to distant relatives, friends, anyone they want.

His arms wrapped around me. "Yeah. She said they have your mouth, my nose, and hair," he replied, kissing my temple.

"Don't forget your eyes," I added, my own eyes closing.

"We haven't seen their eyes open yet," he reminded me. "We don't know, besides if they are blue, they can still change," he said.

I grinned, burying my head into his neck. "I was right, childbirth hurts, I had a right to fear it for the past four months," I told him.

"You did amazing, babe," he assured me. "I did hate seeing you in that pain, though," he admitted.

"It was worth it," I responded, letting out a breath. "Where are they?" I questioned, talking about the babies.

"I miss them too," Troy confessed, resting his head on mine. "Think about it this way, the longer it takes, the better care they are getting for whatever they are doing," he said.

I nodded a little. "You were great today too, Troy," I commented. "I didn't find you annoying, or threaten to never have sex with you again, you helped so much, and I just wanted you to know that," I complimented him.

"I'm glad I helped you in any way I could," he replied.

"You helped so much," I repeated. "I know we want three more, but let's wait a few years until I forget this pain," I suggested.

I felt him nod a little like I did. "Whatever you say," he replied. "The babies are going to be back soon, then they are gonna help get you to breastfeed, so I want you to rest," he informed me.

"I am resting," I mumbled. "Did you see my mom when we told her Carmin's name?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she looked pleased," he answered. "Did you tell her how we spell it?" he wondered.

I nodded again. "Yep, Tristin too," I told him. "She liked it, she sent the names to Lucy with the pictures," I said. My family, for the most part, has left. My mom went home, but said she would be back soon. My sibling's, especially my sister's who knew Troy and I wanted time with the babies, insisted they go home to give us said time. We were thankful.

"Here they are," a nurse, our nurse Amy, announced, wheeling the twins in. They were in the same whatever you call those glass boxes, crying a bit. "Tristin is six pounds eight ounces, Carmin is five pounds ten ounces, and they both passed all the tests." They were squirming in the box together, adorably. "I gotta tell you, these are some of the best twins I've ever seen," she complimented even though they were crying.

"Thank God," Troy commented, making Amy laugh.

She nodded. "I know, but they are twins, and twins are rough," she reminded us. "They're crying because they probably want Mom and Dad, and they are hungry. Now, I'm going to show you how to breastfeed with one at a time for now, once you're comfortable with it, we'll move on to two at a time, sound good?"

I sat up more, untangling myself from Troy to ready myself. "Sure," I agreed. The whole your baby suckling on your nipple thing is a mixture of two things, odd and natural at the same time. It also hurt, something I should be used to by now. I am going to be using the breast pump more than doing this, we gotta stock up. Once Carmin was good and eating, we added Tristin to the mix. Once I got used to it, it wasn't bad.

"We made some good kids, Brie," Troy spoke up once Tristin finished feeding, then went on to his arms. Feeding isn't hard, I am just new to it. They finished up easy enough giving up the oppertune time to burp them for the first time. They were great so far, if only I knew they would be this easy for the next eighteen years. "Good lookin' too," he added.

I laughed, biting my lip as I looked down at the twins. They liked being close. "I told you I would get my mini Troy," I whispered, my eyes drifting over Tristin and Carmin.

Troy nodded, kissing Carmin's head. "Yep, they both look like us," he stated. "It's weird, you know," he started. "A few hours ago, it was just the two of us, not we're in charge of two whole other human beings," he muttered.

"It's scary and wonderful at the same time, huh?" I questioned.

He nodded again. "Exactly," he agreed. "I don't really understand how I can love three people so much, either," he added as an after thought. "But, I do, I love all three of you so much."

"Well, I am your soul mate, and these are our children, it's supposed to be this way," I replied. "I feel the same too. How can you love something so small so much?" I wondered.

Our door opened. "They are your children, you'll never understand," my mother answered, walking in. "Visiting hours are over in half an hour, I was going to get here earlier, but your Aunt Nina would not shut up," she informed us, making us chuckle. "I tell her my baby girl had two beautiful babies herself, and all she can go on about is her daughter and how she is moving in with her little boyfriend of hers. Do I look like I care when I have two new grandchildren?"

I laughed again. "Nope, because your new grandchildren are perfect," I told her.

"Damn right," Troy backed me up.

"Isn't it phenomenal how they already know who their parents are?" my mom asked, sitting on Troy's chair, but he was on the bed with me. "When I had Vince, he came out crying, like normal, but as soon as he was given to me, he shut right on up. He was by far the easiest baby I had," she informed us. "He was sleeping through the night within three weeks, barely an hour labor too," she added. "Can I have her?" she questioned, reaching for Carmin who was in my arms.

I nodded, leaning over to hand her over. "Yeah, so I can steal Tristin now," I commented.

"Hey!" Troy joked, but quickly helped me get a hold of him. I kept him facing Troy.

Now that Carmin wasn't in my arms, she made a half-cry. I hate hearing them cry. It also made me smile because it sounded lie a sheep. Baahh baaahh. "Oh, no you don't," my mother stated to her, holding her with ease. "I am your grandmother, young lady, I don't take anything from anyone," she said. I smiled, looking over at her. Troy's free arm was now around my shoulders, his hand in Tristin's. "Your other grandmother, Lucy, she's on her way. You're lucky, you know, you are her only granddaughter right now, you have it made until your parents decide to do this again," she cooed at her.

"That is going to be a while from now," I assured her. "So that means you are her only grandson too," I told Tristin. I could see his eyeballs moving underneath his eyelids. Then, Troy's phone went off, making them both open their eyes. Troy immediately silenced it. "Blue!" I exclaimed as Tristin's eyes stayed open, looking for the light in his blurry vision. "Troy blue," I corrected.

My mom leaned Carmin over. "Same here," she spoke up, Carmin's eyes open, finding the nearest light source.

"I win the bet," I stated happily, kissing Tristin's nose.

Troy opened his phone with his free hand, taking it away from Tristin but I replaced it with mine. "It was Chad," he said, closing it. "Their eyes can change, Brie," he reminded me, smiling even though he knows I won.

"I don't think so, Troy," my mom replied. "I do not see even a hint of brown in these eyes, here you look," she suggested, walking around to Troy's side. I could see Carmin's eyes better. They were the same shade of Tristin's, Troy's, and Lucy's.

"Don't feel so bad, babe," I told Troy. "I love your eyes, they were one of the first things I noticed about you," I reminded him.

Troy smiled over at me. "You mean other than my body?" he asked, probably forgetting my mom in the room.

"Something like that," I teased as a flash went off. My mother took a picture of us. "Mami!" I exclaimed. "I look like crap." I did, no make up, hair up in a bun, wearing Troy's clothes plus a nursing bra.

She waved her hand at me. "Mija, you are a mother of newborns now. Rule number one, no one is really looking at you, they are looking at the adorable little baby in your arms. Rule number two, newborns hate being cold, so when you change them they will scream like a banchee. So, I'm gonna show you how to do this with minimal coldness. Also, when changing a boy, get out of the line of fire," she instructed.

I laughed, letting my mother take Tristin now.

All the pain in the world is worth this happiness. I now see why that woman on_ Eighteen and Counting_ can do this.

* * *

**I had lots o' trouble writing this chapter. I hope I did it justice. I had trouble relating to it well, but I tried. I looked up a lot of info on it while recalling back to when my nephew was born. They took him away for hearing tests, plus a newborn check up, and kept coming in to help his mom breastfeed all night. I hope it's good. I think it's alright, but mediocre, tell me if you think the same.**

**I didn't include a problem in the birth because I don't know much about births, and I really didn't want to. They had enough drama, plus some is on the way.**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	19. Little Brother

**Thank you for all the reviews. You made my holiday!**

**Review please.**

**So, I recently saw Bandslam.. don't ask me how (shady, I know), but it was AMAZING. I loved it, I can't wait to own it on DVD. I've always liked Vanessa Hudgens, but this seriously proved to me what a good actress she is. She's REALLY good. Watch it.... somehow... I say nothing.**

**Well, review please, especially since my life sux.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL.  
I hope you had a wonderful holiday with your family/friends, and enjoyed whatever you did.  
The holidays is why this is late... business, you know? Plus, I had a little trouble, but I am forging on through.**

**Named Little Brother by Grizzly Bear because the title fits. **

* * *

_5 Weeks Later..._

I laughed as Carmin giggled in her baby way when I tickled her tummy. They've only just begun to have actual expressions and I am loving every small smile or baby noise. It's mostly just gurgling, some smiles, a baby laugh once in a while. It's a little early to get too much, but I always manage to get something out of them.

"Are you laughing at me?" I questioned her as we layed on the ground. All three of us are, me, Carmin, and Tristin. Tristin was silent, just waving his arms around as if he was signalling me to pay attention to him too. "I didn't forget you, bubba," I assured him, poking gently at his own stomach, getting a small smile in return. I love being a mom.

It was very hectic there for a while. I was always pumping my breasts for milk, up almost all hours of the night, changing diapers constantly, sore from birth for a little bit, but it's finally getting easier. It isn't exactly easy, I don't think that is the right word, it's just not as crazy anymore. The babies are getting on a solid sleep schedule, I am already done with breastfeeding, or in the process of it anyways, the throwing up quota is going down a bit, I am getting some more sleep every now and then, I am off that long period, and the twins are perfect.

I lifted myself up over them, kissing them each on their cheeks with a loud 'muah' noise. It made them smile more, making me smile. They only first smiled a few days ago and like any other cliche set of twins, at the exact same time. I was making their bottles, the formula kind (I am slowly getting them off breast milk), and just talking to them. I was saying how their daddy would be home soon, mentioning how much I missed him (it was a two day shift) when they both just smiled at me. I almost cried, for real.

"Daddy is gonna be so happy to see us, you know why?" I asked them, playing with their feet. "Because, Mommy's mommy came over today, do you remember that?" I wondered, leaning down to kiss their feet. Oh, it's not gross, it's not like they can walk. They can't even hold their necks up well yet. I smell their diapers, kissing a foot is nothing to me. "Well, Mommy's mommy cleaned the whole house, almost, did the laundry, made dinner, and even took over so Mommy could sleep for three hours!" I exclaimed in an excited voice.

The two just continued to look at me, but I knew it could be due to the fact that there was a light on behind me. They like lights, all babies do. They had small Bolton grins on their face that only another Bolton would notice.

I picked up Tristin. "Not only did Mommy do that, but she actually got a nice shower too!" I informed him, holding him in front of me to nuzzle and kiss at his belly. It made him giggle like Carmin did. "Since she got a nice shower, she actually looks like a girl today!" I said, pulling him close to kiss his face again. I swear, they are both so much like Troy. His eyes, his hair, his nose. They have a mix of our skin tones, plus my mouth. "I am even wearing my ruby necklace" I finished, putting him down gently only to scoop Carmin up.

Carmin is smaller than Tristin, but they are both at pretty good weights for twins. They're gaining well, and are liking baby formula too, which makes the transition easier for me. Carmin leaned in against me, nestling into the slope of my neck.

I shook my head, kissing the side of her head. "Oh, no you don't, baby girl," I stated, not moving her at all. "You do not get to fall asleep until Daddy gets home, five more minutes," I compromised, moving her down into a cradle that she cuddled into. I'm wearing a dress, so I am sitting on my knees on the side. It's a black dress that goes a little past mid-thigh and has a scoop neckline. I am wearing a long red cardigan on over it that is almost as long as the dress. I left my hair long and curly, throwing on the red ruby necklace with it. My rings actually fit on my fingers again, yay.

I've only been allowed to work out for about a week, I needed time to recover from the births. I only work out when Troy is home, and working out means going on a run in the morning, plus doing a little work with weights in the basement, not much. I gained about forty pounds with the pregnancy, then lost over ten due to the fact that the babies came out, along with the afterbirth gunk. Then, just being a mom lost me a couple pounds. I only need to lose about twenty now, which seems to be coming off easily enough.

I continued to play with Tristin and keep Carmin awake until I heard Troy's car. "Daddy's home!" I almost yelled, waking Carmin up from her trance. She's getting tired, as is Tristin, but I want Troy to see them before they fall asleep until almost midnight or so. They are getting a sleep schedule, but I am tweaking it so they aren't waking up at night for long periods of time.

A few moments later, Troy appeared from the basement steps, a smile plastered on his face. "Hey," he greeted, walking right on over to sit down, picking Tristin up in the process.

I tilted Carmin up, something she didn't like, and let me know so. "Sorry, I tried to keep her awake," I apologized, lifting her up to lean against my chest again.

"No problem," Troy replied. "Here, switch me, Tristin is more awake," he compromised, settling Tristin down in his Indian style lap, then reached for Carmin. She let out a cry because she was comfy, then recognized Troy. "Why are you crying at me, little girl?" he asked her, holding her close.

I grabbed Tristin, then settled him in my lap in a cradle. I looked up to see Troy holding Carmin much like I was, plus mumbling something into her ear softly. I smiled at the sight. He must have felt me watching him because he looked up at me.

"What?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

I shrugged, my smile disappearing mysteriously leaving my face. "Nothing," I swore, glancing down to see Tristin's eyes closing as well. "Come on, we should put them down before they get too asleep," I reminded him, expertly getting up with an almost sleeping baby in my arms. Carmin, who was more asleep that Tristin, didn't like being jostled around.

Troy situated her on his chest better, slipping his coat off as he did, letting it drop to the ground. "Come on, Car, I'll spend more time with you and your brother tonight when you need fed," he commented, leading the way upstairs. It's seven now, they'll be waking up around midnight to be changed, fed, then changed again, then just to play around for a little before falling asleep until around eight or so. We put them in the big bassinet in our room, putting their stuffed animals between them. We don't want them too used to sleeping right next to each other, then it'll be a bitch when we put them in their cribs to sleep.

Their nightlight went on, putting colorful lights around the room, but they were already almost asleep. I smiled down at them as they drifted off, my hand playing with my necklace. Troy's arms wrapped around me from behind, now changed into new clothes, I noticed. "Hi," I greeted, leaning back against him.

"You didn't call me today," he accused me in my ear in a low voice. I've been calling him once a day lately, just so he can get an update on the twins.

I covered his hands with mine. "I know, my mom stopped over. I got a nice nap today," I informed him, feeling his face at my neck.

"I can tell, you don't look out of it like you usually do," he replied, pressing himself against me a little more.

I let out a quiet half-laugh. "Oh, thanks so much," I responded sarcastically.

I knew he was smiling. "You know what I mean. You don't look so tired like normal," he rephrased. "You're gonna get a lot of sleep tonight too, because I don't work tomorrow, so I'll take care of them all night," he admitted. "She looks just like you when she is asleep, you know," he mentioned.

I turned around in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I see you in them all day," I told him something he already knows. I leaned in against his chest. "I love them so much sometimes my heart aches," I muttered. "Geez, that is so cheesy."

Troy kissed my head. "Cheesy but true," he said, holding me tight. "Come on, let's go downstairs before we wake them up," he suggested. "I missed you the three of you all day, but I will not wake them up," he stated, causing me to laugh a little. "What's that smell?" he questioned once we reached then downstairs.

I passed him on the way to the kitchen and opened the oven which contained delicious food. "My mother's dinner for us," I answered. "Pot roast with potatoes, carrots, the whole shebang," I explained.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love when your mother comes over?" he wondered, getting a can of pop out of the fridge. "Today was good, then?" he asked. "No fussy baby, or hissy fits, or an overload of throw up?"

I shook my head, going out to the bar to sit down. "Nope, it was a good one," I assured him, crossing my legs. "Finally. We've been due for a good day," I reminded him. They may be the most perfect of babies in my book (like they wouldn't be?), but they are still work.

Troy pulled his stool close next to me. "Good," he mumbled, his free hand sliding onto my bare thigh. "You look different," he stated, putting his drink down. "More awake, but different somehow," he explained.

I smiled at him. "Get this, I showered today," I said. "And, it wasn't a five minute one," I gasped for effect.

He gasped back dramatically. "No!" he exclaimed, making me laugh. I nodded to confirm. "Wow, babe, you're getting this whole Mom thing down," he complimented.

"Nope, since my mama came over, I took a little bit of me time," I corrected.

"Good," he repeated from earlier. "You deserve it, I don't remember the last time either of us left the house for fun," he commented. "At least at work I get a few laughs, you're just here," he said.

I shrugged. "I like being home with the twins," I reminded him. "Seeing them smile is the highlight of my day," I assured him.

He cupped my cheek. "I know, seeing any of you smile is my highlight, but if you don't get out of this house sooner or later, you'll go crazy," he told me. "I'd prefer you not to go crazy just yet," he added.

"Thanks so much," I replied, leaning in to peck him on the lips.

I pulled away just as quickly as I leaned in for it, but his hand slid to the back of my neck, keeping me there. "Hold on, now," he murmured, our foreheads touching, then our noses brushed up against each other. "That was the first time you kissed me today," he muttered, pressing his lips against mine. We separated a few moments later after enjoying our slow kiss. "You look nice today, Brie," he informed me.

I smiled again. "Thanks," I whispered back, my hands on his legs. "Troy," I said to get his attention. He was looking down at, well, me. My boobs have gone down since I have stopped breastfeeding, but they are still bigger than normal. They should go down a little more. His eyes flicked to mine. "One, my eyes are up here," I reminded him, touching a finger to the side of my eye, making him grin. "Two, there is no way we're having sex for at least a little while. And, three, please shower before bed tonight, you smell like smoke."

He looked tired too. "I should, today was a busy day," he admitted, sitting up straight.

I frowned a little before he notice. "Yeah? What happened?" I wondered, running a hand through his normally messy hair. He takes showers before bed now, then sleeping on the wet hair, waking up to a haystack that oddly looks really good on him. It's the same look as before, now it's less work. I wish my hair hair worked that way.

Troy shrugged. "A few fires, some car crashes, about two false alarms," he summed up. "Nothing big, I swear," he promised.

I kissed his cheek. "Alright, you look hungry, let's get some dinner," I suggested, sliding off the stool, tugging him along with me.

Later, after we'd eaten, we cuddled up on the couch, the t.v. on in the background. "So, since I'm off tomorrow," Troy started, his arms tightening around me. "You can get up whenever and do whatever it is you do when I'm home to take care of the twins," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Work out, you mean?" I questioned.

"Bleh, sure," he answered, making me chuckle. "Whatever you are doing to get 'healthy," he said with air quotes.

I pinched his side. "I don't get why you don't understand why I am working out," I mentioned. "You work out half the week, why can't I?" I asked. "I want to be healthy too," I reminded him. "And, stop with the air quotes!"

He chuckled too. "I just think you're fine the way you are," he responded, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"You can think whatever you want, but I have about twenty more pounds to go, and I will lose at least most of it," I stated. "It's not like I am religious about it, it's just when you are off I go on a run," I mumbled.

"Speaking of," he started a new topic. "Gavin is gonna be stopping over tomorrow, gonna be dropping off somethin'," he informed me.

I buried my head into the crook of his neck. "What is he dropping off?" I asked, comfortable.

"You know that up hill treadmill walker thingy?" he wondered, his hands moving through my hair. He didn't wait for my to answer. "I was talking to Gavin about how you're trying to get 'healthy' now," he went on, making me roll my eyes again. "And, he said something about how Amelia has two of those, then asked if we wanted it so you could get 'healthy' quicker. I said we'd take it," he finished.

I tilted my head up to look at him. "So I am getting a what did you call it?" I questioned. "A up hill treadmill walker thingy?" I laughed.

He nodded, pushing hair away from my face. "Yep, if you want it," he replied.

I kissed him on the lips. "I do," I assured him. "Thank you," I muttered, then kissed him again. "Please stop using air quotes," I pleaded a moment later.

He smiled, then a baby cry was heard from upstairs. "That's Tristin," he told me something I already knew. "I'll get him, you stay down here," he said as I slid off of him. He quickly went upstairs. A moment or two after I knew he was up there, the cry came to a halt.

I watched t.v. for a little, then got bored, and wondered what was takin' so long, so I went upstairs. I went into our room, where Troy wasn't present, nor was Tristin. I checked on Carmin, she was hugging her teddy bear, sleeping peacefully. I went across the hall to the nursery only to find Troy in his rocking chair, holding Tristin, speaking softly to him.

He looked up when I entered the room. "Sorry, Tristin just wanted to spend some time with his dad, didn't he?" he asked, glancing back down at the baby boy.

I walked over, then knelt down in front of them. Tristin was getting drowsy again, content in Troy's arms. I smiled and kissed his head. "You shouldn't be sorry about that," I replied in a low voice. "Why'd he wake up?"

"Dirtied his diaper a little early, huh bubba?" he questioned our son. Tristin's adopted the nickname bubba. "But, Dad cleaned you all up," he answered himself.

I stood up, my hand in Troy's hair. "I'll let you two men bond, I'll go back downstairs," I told him.

Troy nodded, his head tilting downward so he could keep talking to Tristin. "I'll be down once this little guy gets to sleep," he said, smiling at him.

"Make sure you don't intentionally keep him up, we're trying to keep him sleeping with Carmin is," I reminded him, backing away.

"I know, I'll be back soon," he replied as I left.

I went back downstairs to do the dishes. I cleaned all the bottles, plus loaded the dishwasher, then went on to the laundry. I didn't turn the washer on because Troy went into the shower, I heard the pipes in the basement. I smirked to myself, making my way up to the top floor. I checked on the babies, both sleeping soundly, before going into the bathroom. I took off my clothes quietly so he wouldn't know I was there, I made sure to take off my jewelry too. After, I poked my head into the shower.

Troy was already washing conditioner out of his hair. "Room for one more?" I suddenly wondered, making his eyes pop open.

He grinned for a second. He held his hand out to me, which I took to let him pull me into the shower. The door closed behind me as he pulled me under the spray. His arms wrapped around me as I got wet, holding me close. "And, here I was just beginning to think about how lonely my showers were getting," he commented, causing me to laugh into his shoulder.

About half an hour later I wiped my hand across the foggy mirror. I had a big, fluffy towel wrapped around my body with my hair freshly brushed and parted down the middle, along with my minimal bangs combed to the side. I saw Troy approach me from behind through the mirror, his hands on either side of me, boxing me in. "Hi," I greeted, looking him in the eyes.

"Hey," he mumbled against my shoulder. "I want to tell you something you already know, but need to hear," he informed me, moving my hair to my other shoulder.

I bit my lip, nodding. "Should I change first or will this be a quick thing?" I wondered, turning around.

He lifted my up, setting me on the sink. "It's a sit down, shut up, no interruptions kind of thing," Troy answered honestly.

I made a face. "You could be a little nicer about it.." I trailed off, feigning hurt.

He knew me too well. "Whatever, now," he started, his hands still on either side of me. He already has boxers and white basketball shorts on. I ran my hand up to rest on his tattoo. "I want you to know that you are seriously the best mom in the world, that is just not me talking," he told me. My heart swelled. Aw. "You are with the twins all day, mostly by yourself, you take on so much, and doing so well. It's amazing how much you get done in one day while taking care of two babies. It's amazing that you can take care of two newborns all by yourself with minimal help other than me and sometimes your mother," he explained.

I opened my mouth, but he shook his head. "Tr-"

"Sh, I said no interruptions," he reminded me. "I also want you to know that you're sexy even though you are so for losing those last twenty pounds," he went on. "Go ahead, work out, lose the weight, you know that that is ultimately your decision, unless you go over twenty, then I will have a real opinion," he informed me. I rolled my eyes. "I've been giving you grief over it, but you know I am just kidding around. You're still beautiful, sexy, and every other adjective I've ever used to describe you, just like you'll always be," he assured me, his hand slipping up my thigh slowly. "Actually, you're more of it because you're the mother of my children, that's a turn on," he confessed.

I let out a small laugh, pulling him into a hug. "I love you," I whispered, kissing his neck gently.

"I love you too," he replied, his lips at my own next, brushing up against it.

We moved away from each other a little, just so we could look at the other. "That being said about me, I think you should know that you are the best father in the world to those two," I stated. "I love seeing you with the twins, I could watch you for hours interacting with them," I admitted. "I'm not joking. You're the best dad, you should see your face when you are with them," I stopped, resting my forehead on his. "Anyways, you shouldn't give me so much credit because you're home more than other dad's with boring 'ol nine to five jobs, something I like," I told him. "You three mean everything to me," I breathed. He smiled at me. "Make a note I didn't mention how sexy you are, you already know that."

Troy chuckled. "You three mean everything to me too," he agreed. "Now, get into some clothes," he ordered jokingly, picking me up to set me back down on my feet.

I put on a pair of red comfy, slightly fashionable sweatpants, along with a white scoop neck t-shirt. I half dried my hair, not having the patience to do all of it. Troy just put on a black shirt. We spent the time until the twins would be waking up relaxing. We watched some movie on t.v., ate, and talked. They woke up a little before twelve, ready to be changed (again) then be fed. I fed Tristin while Troy took Carmin on. Troy has been working a little more than usual lately, so they were happy to see him, I could tell.

"School starts up in a few weeks," Troy commented an hour into the twins being awake.

I nodded, dipping down to kiss Tristin's head as I held him. "I know," I simply responded, shrugging while I did it.

"You upset you're not going back?" he wondered with Carmin leaning against him, his hand moving up and down her back, keeping her her happy. She wasn't exactly sleepy yet, but she wasn't fussy or needy either, which was something for me to smile about. I realized a while ago that when the babies are crying, it's always Mommy they went. It's not like Daddy won't do, it's just that Mommy has that maternal instinct, you know? On the flip side, when they are in their bestest moods, it's always either because of Troy, or when he is with them.

I shrugged again. "I love teaching, but I love being a mom more," I told him. "I'll go back to it, we both know I will, but this is my priority right now, always will be," I said, lifting Tristin up to nip at his belly, making him laugh as he usually does when someone does this to him. I smiled when he did. Their laughs, even though I classify them as laughs, aren't full on laughs like a regular person. It's more of a baby chuckle, which is something just as good if you ask me. "I'd much rather be doing that with my son, than assigning homework right now."

"I understand that," Troy replied. "I was just making sure you're doing okay with the decision, we did make it a while ago. We haven't really talked about it since then either," he reminded me. He picked Carmin up much like I had Tristin a moment ago. He didn't do anything, just held her up to look at her, and he was already rewarded with her toothless smile. He smiled wide, bringing her close to touch their foreheads.

Yeah, I can watch Troy interact with the babies any day, all day. It's one of the highlights of my days.

I was awoken later that night to a weight being lifted off my chest. My eyes popped open immediately, knowing the weight was Carmin, and I knew she was now gone. I searched for her frantically for a moment before someone, Troy, shushed me. "It's okay, Brie, I got her," he assured me, our daughter sleeping on his chest. "Go back to sleep, I'm putting her down now, she's finally asleep," he informed me before turning to put her in the bassinet. When they went back to sleep, Tristin was easy, but Carmin did not want to be put down. She kept crying, keeping Tristin awake, making him cry, so Troy and I split up. I got the bedroom with Carmin since she was calmer with me, and I was more tired. He took Tristin downstairs to stay asleep.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," I swore, sitting up while rubbing my eyes.

Troy must have already put her in the bassinet because he was now getting into bed, pulling me close. "It's alright, you got her to sleep. I think she was listening to your heartbeat," he mentioned. "We should get her one of those toys that give off a heartbeat," he added.

"We have those, they're called animals," I reminded him, collapsing on his chest. I replaced my pants with black booty short to be more comfy when I slept. Minnie hates the babies, but Mickey is in love. The only problem is that they don't really like him yet, but Tristin is warming up to him. Right when I was drifting off, our house phone rang. "Seriously!?" I whisper-yelled. Babies, hello!

Troy instantly reached for it, silencing it after the first ring. No baby stirred, I guess it didn't have enough time to wake them. We lowered the ring once they were born, anyways. He pressed it to his ear. "Hello?" he questioned, his hand guiding my head back to settle on his chest. "No, no they're fine," he replied. "You annoyed Gabriella, that's all," he said to the person. "What's up?" he asked.

He moved to sit up, but I just let my body fall back onto the pillows, too tired to sit up with him. It's about four in the morning. I usually nap in between the twins falling asleep to when they wake up, but I didn't today because my earlier nap. Geez, I am, like, old now because I am napping so much. I don't give a shit, you try being home with two newborns.

"How?" I heard him question. I started drifting off again, not hearing his words, just his voice, if that made sense. After what seemed like a few minutes, Troy was shaking me gently. "Baby, babe," he kept repeating. "Brie, I need to tell you something," he told me, making me groan. "It's important, Gabriella, it has to do with the family," he informed me.

I opened my eyes, he was twisted towards me, the phone hung up I guessed. "Wha?" I garbled, my eyes heavy.

"It's Tricia, she lost the baby," he filled me in.

That woke me up, hell, it made me shoot up in a second flat. "What happened?" I asked.

"It wasn't her fault. They just went to bed tonight, she woke up a little over an hour ago, feeling wet. She went to the bathroom, then noticed the blood. She screamed like bloody murder, and AJ rushed her to he hospital, her parents too. She was also feeling pain, your mom didn't explain it, she was in a hurry. Tricia's parents didn't tell her, but some gene runs in their family, it makes them difficult to conceive. It's not impossible, seeing as her and her sister are here, it's just hard. Her sister didn't know either, apparently. They thought since Tricia did get pregnant, she didn't get it, but she did," he went on. "Miscarriages happen when you have this, whatever it is, and she had one," he finished.

I covered my face with my hands. "Oh, God," I whispered. Troy's hand was on my back. "I feel so bad for Tricia, having deal with all this right now," I said. Not only did she find out she lost her child, this far along no less, but she might never have kids because of this.. thing? It'd be horrible to deal with any one of them, and she is getting both at the same time. "And AJ," I added. "We should call them," I reached for the phone, but Troy held me back.

"They don't want to talk to us," he stated. "Gabriella, they just had to go through her miscarrying about a four month old fetus, which she did have to give birth to, but she found out it will be really hard for her to have kids. I asked your mom, she said AJ refused to talk to anyone, let alone us," he told me.

I was confused for a second. "What do you mean 'let alone us' Troy?" I wondered, keeping my voice low since the babies are asleep.

"We have two five week old babies, Gabriella, would you want to see us?" he rephrased.

I shook my head, now in realization. "It's not fair, but I get it," I muttered, wanting to call my little brother very much.

Troy leaned in, hugging me. "AJ will be okay," he assured me softly. "So will Tricia. They said it would be hard for her to get a baby, not impossible," he reminded me. He slowly fell backwards, bringing me with him. "We probably won't get much sleep tonight, but we should at least try to rest," he mumbled, holding me close.

I remember how scared I was when Troy and I first started trying to conceive. I was so scared something was wrong with me because I had a miscarriage. I thought I would never be able give Troy the five babies he so desperately wanted, I wanted just as much. At thing young age, Tricia had to discover she might never be a mother, how is that fair? I remember that fear, that is the fear Tricia is probably feeling right now, only is isn't just a fear, it's a definite possibility.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked the next day as he sat down next to me on the floor, Carmin freshly changed. I am supposed to be playing with Tristin, and I am, my heart just isn't all the way in it right now.

"What do you think I am thinking about?" I rhetorically questioned in return, waving a light up toy over Tristin's face, making him smile, then reach for it, but I held it away from him.

Troy ran a hand up and down my back comfortingly. "I want to talk to him too, Brie," he insisted, dangling something equally as fascinating over Carmin's head. "But, I wouldn't want to talk to me either," he sighed, picking Carmin up to hold. "I understand that they were a little to young for this, but they wanted it," he said, kissing Carmin. "And, to think that they might never get it," he just stopped after that.

I scooped Tristin up into my arms, making sure to keep the light up toy in his eyesight. "I was so scared half this year I wouldn't be able to have babies, always telling myself in the back of my mind that it was probably just my worries, not the truth," I started. "But, she doesn't have that thought, for her it's teal," I stated. "She does have a chance, but my mom said her mom had a number of miscarriages, at any point during the pregnancy. I don't think I would even want to try if there was a chance I would have to give birth to a stillborn," I confessed.

"I always knew you were fine,"Troy replied. "I never thought about what would happen if you couldn't because I just knew you were okay. I couldn't imagine having you go through that pain or fear," he mumbled, picking Carmin up into a cradle. "Then again, I couldn't imagine not having this either," he added. He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

I nodded, agreeing. "I haven't thought about me not being fertile in months," I confessed, watching Tristin's eyes follow the light. "Tricia has to everyday," I mumbled with a sigh.

"They'll get through it, baby," Troy assured me, leaning over to kiss on my cheek, bringing Carmin with him, who smiled at me. Even with this family tragedy, it made me smile. Their smiles always will, I'm sure. "See, you make Mommy smile," he cooed to her. She reached for his face. "I think you're stealing my job, little girl, and I don't like it," he teased, lifting her up so she could touch his face. "Fine, we'll share," he concluded, kissing her cheek.

I shook my head at them. "It's time for two little people to eat," I reminded my husband, plus Tristin, who I knew really wasn't paying attention. He was still entertained by the light up toy I was holding.

Troy stood up, Carmin in his arms, then helped me up. I sat down on the couch, putting the twins down also. "I'll make the bottles, you stay here," he volunteered, walking away. As he made the bottles, the phone rang. "I'll get it!" he called out to me, answering the phone. "Hey, Mom," he said once he knew who it was. "They're fine, about to eat, actually," he told her. I wasn't sure which Mom it was. "Gabriella's fine too. Sleep deprived, but fine," he went on. "Really?" he asked. I could hear him, I was also eavesdropping, I'm allowed. "I understand." What does he understand? "Uh-huh, yep," he said. "I know, yeah, we'll see you then," he assured my mother. I now knew it was my mother. "Love you too, bye."

He came out now, two bottles in his hands. "What did my mom say? Why didn't she want to talk to me? What's going on?" I quickly asked him as handed me a bottle, then picked up Tristin to feed.

I scooped up Carmin so he could sit. "She said that Tricia is being released tomorrow, that she didn't have much time to talk, and tomorrow's dinner at her house is called off," he answered.

"But, tomorrow is Sunday, we go over there every Sunday," I reminded him. "It's practically the only time I leave the house except for doctor's appointments," I stated the sad truth. Being with my babies right now is more important than me going out with friends. Once they get older, I'll hang out more, but they are only five weeks old. As for the doctor's appointments, the twins have had two, and I have had one.

"Well, we're just gonna have to get you out of the house some other way," Troy replied. "Brie, your mom said that it would feel wrong having Sunday dinner when AJ can't be there. It isn't like he is just missing it because he begged her to not be there like the rest of us do once in a while, he doesn't want to be around his huge family, most of whom who have kids. It's on for next Sunday, we're just missing one. Think of AJ here," he instructed.

I think I am offended. "I am thinking of him," I insisted. "I understand that being around his family with so many kids would hurt, but he needs us to get through this," I stated. "We can't just let him shut us out because we have children, besides, only half of us do," I reminded him.

"We're not gonna let him shut us out," Troy assured me, glancing at me from Tristin as I looked up at him. "But, all of this just happened last night, this morning, actually. It's barely been twenty four hours, I think he deserves a day or two to get his shit together in his head, don't you?" he questioned. "Him and Tricia need each other right now, more than anyone else. Give them time to grieve with each other, then we'll force ourselves on him like Montez's," he finished. "After these two eat, let's take them out on a walk," he suggested a moment later. "We'll get you out of the house, plus you're all for working out these days," he teased.

I rested my chin on his shoulder. "Okay," I agreed.

"Then, you can call your sister's like I know you really, really want to," he added.

"Thank you," I breathed, making him shake his head at me with a small smile.

_1 Week Later..._

I yawned, annoyed with all the personal questions. "No, I told you we haven't," I repeated to Serena, snuggling into a pillow after Sunday dinner. "Can you all please leave me alone?" I pleaded.

Everyone has split up by now, the girls in the living room, boys in the dining room, kids playing every where in between. The twins are off sleeping in a bassinet to the side of the room. I really need to fix their sleep schedule, because they'll be waking up around midnight until three, keeping me up. Eh, I'll work on it.

The women in the living room are me, Serena, Belle, my mother, Jaymi, and Allie. Vince and Val broke up. He's going to medical school, she's going into the peace corps. Marcus and Hannah are 'on a break' or something because their schedules conflict, so they don't see each other. Felix and Jaymi are still engaged, planning a wedding for this winter. Allie and Lucas are doing good, they are a match for each other. Alex is single, and AJ is... No one has really spoken to AJ besides Mami and Richard.

The front door opened. "Hello?" Troy said, walking in. He had a two day shift again, ending now.

I smiled, getting up off the couch. "You sure you two won't be doing it tonight?" Serena wondered as I went to greet him.

"Will you please stay out of my sex life?" I questioned back, almost walking into Troy.

"Sorry, can't," Troy replied. "I'm kind of involved in it," he explained, causing me to roll my eyes. "Hey, baby," he added, hugging me with a kiss.

My arms wound around his neck, resting myself against him. "Hi," I responded, lifting my head up to kiss him again. "I missed you," I mumbled, resting my forehead on him.

"Back at you," he agreed, his arms still around my waist. "Twins asleep?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, we'll wake them up to take them home, though, so I should get a little sleep tonight if we keep them up for a little bit," I suggested.

"You're gonna get sleep tonight regardless, I'm off for two days," he reminded me just as the front door swung open.

AJ strode in, two big duffel bags on his shoulders. "What? Me and Tricia broke up, I'm moving back," he simply said, then went up the stairs.

"They broke up?" I questioned once he was gone.

Troy shrugged, taking off his jacket to hang up. "I guess," he replied.

"You should go talk to him," I stated, starting to push him in the direction of the stairs.

He stopped, making it so I couldn't push. "Me? I don't think so, I want to check on the twins," he disagreed.

"Troy! You and AJ have always been able to relate to each other, go talk to him," I pleaded.

"Gabriella, he doesn't want to talk to anyone, I wouldn't want to," he responded.

I crossed my arms, stomping my foot for affect. "Troy Alexander Bolton-"

"Don't pull the full name thing," he interrupted, running a hand through his messy hair. He groaned. "Fine, but you are coming with me," he stated, grabbing my hand to pull with him.

"Me?!" I exclaimed, letting him tug at me.

Troy knocked on my old bedroom door. There was no answer, so we went in anyways. Well, I opened the door and pushed him in, he brought me with him. AJ was laying on his/my bed, staring at the ceiling. "Not answering doesn't mean come in," he informed us in a dry tone. "If I wanted a talk, I would sign up for one, so just go away," he added.

"Can't do that," I replied, sitting on the trunk at the end of the bed. "I'm a meddler," I reminded him.

"A big one," Troy agreed, standing behind me.

AJ sighed, getting up on his elbows. "You two talk, I'll sit here, pretend I am listening, then you can go away," he suggested. "Start now," he prompted.

I tilted my head back to look at Troy. He shrugged. I gave him a hard look, to which he shrugged again. I grabbed his shirt, then pushed him towards the bed with it. "Have we ever told you about Gabriella's miscarriage?" Troy started, sitting down at the end of the bed.

"No," AJ answered, obviously listening.

I was planning on letting Troy do most of this one, he is a guy. "It was the first basketball game of the season," Troy went on. "And, I was pretty nervous about it. If we didn't win, East would hate the team, mainly me, and I needed your sister there," he explained. "She promised she would be there, knowing I needed at least one friendly face in the crowd if the game took turn for the worst. She was there, until about half time, then she disappeared. I didn't find out until later that her and Sharpay went to the bathroom. Sharpay got her period, mentioned that Gabriella should have hers, only she didn't."

AJ got up to lean against the back board. I smiled. He's paying attention.

"They left, got some pregnancy tests to take," Troy said. "They were all positive. While this was going on, I was sucking on the court, knowing your sister wasn't there. We still won, thank God for Chad and Zeke, but I was pissed. She knew I needed he there, and she just left?" he asked himself. "I didn't go see her after the game, knowing we would have gotten into a fight. Well, since she was pregnant, we probably won't have, but I didn't know that. I came over the next day, and I could tell something was wrong with her. I didn't want to yell at her, or get into a fight, I just wanted to make her feel better," he stated.

"Did she tell you?" AJ wondered.

Troy shook his head. "Nope," he answered. "She told me she was sick, I believed it. I guess, maybe a part of me wanted to believe it, actually. She missed a few days of school, she was depressed, something in my was telling me to figure it out, it had to be more than just her not feeling good. But, I didn't do much about it. After a day or two, she told me she wasn't just sick, but she didn't tell me she was pregnant. I just wanted us to be back to normal, happy, you know?" he asked. AJ nodded. "Then, one day during free period, she called me, crying."

"She had the miscarriage," AJ pieced together.

Troy nodded. "Uh-huh," he confirmed. "Your mom had sent her to the doctor because she thought she was sick, plus she needed a check up or something. She told her doctor, the doctor figured out she had a miscarriage," he explained. "Gabriella, she thought it was her fault, that this is what she is supposed to do, in theory, have babies, you know?" he asked.

"Tricia doesn't think it's her fault," AJ mentioned. "She's.." he trailed off. "She's blaming everyone else," he admitted. "At first it was just her mom for passing the gene on to her. Then, her dad for not telling her about it. Next it was her sister for not getting the gene. Finally, me, I don't even know why me. We got into a huge fight. She packed my shit and kicked me out. She said that it was my fault she was pregnant, that if we had never gotten together, this wouldn't have happened to her," he finished.

"She's blaming herself, AJ," Troy insisted. "She's just not telling anyone she is," he said. "She got the gene, she lost the baby, she thinks it's her fault. If she had just done something better, not worked as much, slept more, ate better foods, did something, this wouldn't have happened," he listed off. "My mom did that." AJ looked confused. "My mom had a miscarriage when I was little, little enough to remember. She blamed herself for a long time," he confessed.

"What brought her out of it?" AJ questioned, looking at Troy.

Troy shrugged a little. "Me," he answered. "I missed her, she was so gone after the miscarriage, that happened far into the pregnancy, farther than Tricia's, that she didn't got to work. My grandmother moved in to take care of me, my mom was practically incapable of doing it herself. I knew that if I saw my mom, I could help. But, my dad never let me see her, he said she was really sad and he didn't want me see my mom that way. I didn't care what he said, I broke into her room to see her anyways. We spent all morning watching cartoons and talking. She missed me just like I missed her. My dad finally found me in there, and was pissed. Before he could haul me away I told my mom I loved her, that she is a good mom, and it's not her fault."

"Did it work?" AJ wondered.

"Yeah," Troy said. "The next morning she was showered, dressed, making breakfast," he told him. "Still from time to time she gets sad about it, it was a boy, I was gonna have a little brother. He was due in March, and when March rolls around, she calls me more, but I don't mind. Tricia is always gonna be sad about this, it was different for your sister and me," he insisted.

AJ looked at me for the first time since the talk started. "How?" he asked.

"Gabriella was barely a month along, if that, we weren't ready for a baby, it wasn't our time," Troy informed him. "It wasn't meant to be. It was meant to be now, so we had two babies now. In the end, AJ, you love Tricia, don't you?"

"Of course I love her," AJ stated.

"Then you gotta go fight for her," Troy told him. "You have to tell her it's not her fault, it's no one's fault, it just wasn't meant to be. That one day you two will have a baby because it's not impossible for her to have babies, just hard. If it was impossible, she wouldn't here there. That when the day you two do have that baby, it will be the right time, when you're older and married," he listed off. "If I didn't fight for your sister, Age, we wouldn't be together right now," he confessed.

I nodded. "We really wouldn't be, I'm stubborn," I spoke up.

Troy wrapped an arm around me. "AJ, go talk to her, don't let her kick you out, be there for her," he instructed.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you guys," AJ apologized. "All of you," he added.

We waved him off. "Will you just go talk to that girl?" I pleaded.

"What she said," Troy agreed.

A few minutes later, AJ was on his way out the front door.

"I think we'll be good when our kids are teenager," Troy stated, making me smile.

"Yep, because their daddy is so good at talking," I agreed.

* * *

**I like it! Wowza, right?**

**I know it's a little long, but it's good. **

**Review please! I'll try to get the next one done on time. I think I'll make is a little drama-light, they deserve a fluffy, happy chap.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	20. Forever and Always

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I am glad you liked it! I wish there were more, but you get what you get. I am needy, I know.**

**Here is the next! Obviously this is late, the holidays screwed up my writing schedule, not to mention the many school projects I was buried under for a while there (whew!) So, the only thing that may hold me off now is finals, which are next week. If you don't get another one for two weeks, that is why. After that, I should be getting back on track. Just wanted to let you know!**

**I am jumping time. Older babies are more fun. I am going to be jumping a lot of time now, because I have storylines in my head that are years down the line... really, I do.**

**Review.**

**Named Forever and Always from the Taylor Swift. I am aware that the lyrics DO NOT fit, but the title does.**

**

* * *

**

_Twins are just over five months..._

"Stop," I heard in my ear. It made me jump and spill a little of my drink. Troy's hand reached around me, grabbing my hand. He took the phone from it before his other hand linked through mine. "Come on," he urged, leading me through the club.

I was pouting. I want my phone back. He led me back to the area our friends and us have occupied. "Can I have my phone back?" I asked, setting my rum and coke down, it was way more coke than rum.

Troy shook his head. I didn't see it on him. I started to feel around his pockets. "Baby, stop," he said, taking a hold of my hands. "Stop calling your mom, she called me. She begged me to make you stop calling," he informed me.

I scoffed. "It's only been like.." I trailed off, thinking about it.

"Nine times," he finished.

"It wasn't nine," I denied. "That is an embelishment," I assured him.

He shook his head again. "No, it was nine," he stated. "Last time, you woke up Carmin," he said.

I felt bad when I heard that. "Oh," I mumbled.

Troy's arms wound around my waist. He looked down at me for a moment. I wondered if he was looking at me, or trying to see through my shirt. I am wearing a sheer black shirt that has actual black material around the boob area, and a little delving down onto my stomach, it's cute, and I actually fit into it. I finally lost all my baby weight this month. With it, I am wearing ripped plue jeans with a thin, stylish belt, and black strappy heels. My hair was wavy with a slight curly and my make up was done nicely.

It's a little too.. breezy for December, even in New Mexico, but I have a black leather jacket to go over it. It's old, but it goes with the whole motorcycle look. He has one too, of course, one that is nicer. It matches his dark denim jeans and black shirt with black motorcycle boots. He has a dark vibe thing goin' on.

He touched our foreheads and noses before kissing me. "Brie, I miss them too, but we need nights like this," he reminded me.

I nodded a little, my arms going around his neck. "I know, and I love being with you," I replied. "But I-" I stopped. "I worry."

He kissed me quickly again. "I know you do, babe, but you don't have to," he responded. "Your mom has raised nine kids, two for one night is nothing to her," he assured me. "This is her Christmas present to us, remember? Taking the twins so we could have a night together," he said. "One night we can hang out with out friends and have fun, and be a couple. We need this night. Do you know how long it has been since we've gone out together to a club or a bar?" he questioned.

"A while," I answered, biting my lip.

"Months," he told me. "If we don't start spending more time together, as a couple, we're going to end up like our parents," he informed me. "Divorced, not that they aren't happy seperately. I want to be happy with you," he kept going on.

I pressed my lips against his. "I know what you mean," I replied. I got up on my tiptoes so I could kiss him better. "I am happy to be here, with you, especially since you look so good," I whispered against his lips before kissing him again. This kiss was longer than the others, deeper too. His tongue slipped into his mouth while his hands went down to my butt. I smiled into it and my hands grabbed onto clumps of his hair.

It was getting really good, my heart was racing, it felt like I was on fire when Troy pulled away. "What?" he asked, his eyes closed. I was confused. What what? His head then turned, and I saw Tommy there.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked, making Troy raise his eyebrows. "Aw, dude, not you, you," he looked towards me. "Wanna?" he questioned again.

"You stopped us for that?" Troy wondered, sounding a little pissed.

I smacked him on the chest, but he didn't seem to mind. "Be nice, Troy, Tom Tom here has saved your life," I reminded him.

"Yeah, be nice, Troy," Tommy mimicked. "Besides, Kara is pissed at me, so I have to dance with the next hottest woman in this club," he said. "No offense, but I have seen Kara naked, not that I would mind-"

"Tommy, if you want to dance with you, you shouldn't say what you are about to in front of my husband," I cut him off.

Tommy nodded, waiting for my official answer. "Don't go," Troy said in my ear, knowing I have no real reason to say no to Tommy other than the fact I would want to fool around with him, Troy that is, not Tommy.

"Bet you wish you didn't take my phone now, huh?" I responded, leaving his arms. "Come on, Tom Tom," I said, linking my arm through his. "So, why is Kara pissed at you?" I asked as he brought me to the outer area of the dance floor.

Tommy shrugged. "Hell if I know," he responded. "She's always getting mad at me for stupid reasons I don't understand," he explained as we danced. I don't dance with any guy like I dance with Troy, but I still dance, just not as sensual. Tommy is a funny dancer, he cracks me up all the time. The man has no rhythm. "Now, watch this," he ordered, then did a dance move. Of course, it made him look like an idiot.

He pretended like he was rolling dice. I pushed on his chest with a laugh. "You saw that in _Knocked Up_!" I laughed, making him laugh too.

"That guy copied me," he insisted. I laughed again. "Let me show ya another one," he said.

I shook my head, grabbing his arms. "No, you might hurt yourself," I teased.

"Hey, I will have you know that I am a firefighter, only certain things hurt me," he told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Because that makes sense," I responded.

"Ooooh, I am in trouble," Tommy spoke up five minutes later.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"She's found me out, and our affair," he carried on, nodding towards Kara. "Baby, I swear she made me!" he exclaimed as she came forward. I laughed at his idiotic behavior. "I was thinking about you the whole time," he insisted.

I gasped. "Hey! Am I not a fun time?" I questioned. "I hope you thought about be a little," I joked.

"I lied, I did think about you," Tommy corrected. "A little, but I thought about Kara more," he said, wrapping an arm around her.

Kara pushed him away. "Oh, no you don't, I'm still mad at you," she informed him. They started bickering right then and there, so I made a quiet exit. I didn't get far, someone wrapped an around around my waist. I knew it was Troy a moment later.

"Guess what I did," he mumbled in my ear.

I smiled, turning around in his arms. "You told Kara I was off dancing with Tommy, knowing she would want him to be trying to get her not pissed at him, but he wasn't. So, she came and found us, which has led them to be fighting right over there," I guessed.

"You couldn't let me tell you of my achievement myself?" he muttered, keeping me close.

"Well, then, you shouldn't have told me to guess," I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He buried his face into my neck. "I shouldn't have fallen in love with a smart person," he sighed. I smiled, a hand of mine going through his messy, spikey hair. "You wanna dance with me, baby?" he asked, pulling away so I could see his face.

I shook my head. "No, every time we dance, something sexual happens, and we leave," I reminded him. "I do want to spend some time with my friends," I told him.

He sighed again, this time for real. "Can we dance later?" he asked, hope in his voice. "I love dancing with you. It can be a slow song," he assured me.

"Of course we'll dance later, babe," I responded, pressing a kiss to his lips. I dragged Troy back to our friends.

Once we sat down, Zeke groaned. "I told you they would be back. You owe me five bucks, Zeke!" Chad said happily. Zeke handed over five dollars sadly.

"We're not rabbits you know," I reminded them, taking a sip of my drink.

"Tell me about it," Troy mentioned. I smacked his leg. "What? I am agreeing with you," he said, resting a hand on my thigh.

"Troy, stop!" I giggled the next afternoon, trying to wiggle away. He didn't, he just continued to kiss my stomach and tickle my sides. "Tr-oy!" I squealed when he hit a particularly ticklish spot.

"Say it!" he prompted, stopping is tickling for a moment. I was catching my breath. I guess he found my breathing not as important as telling him what he wanted to hear, so he started tickling again.

I went on laughing, unable to not to since he hit my worst tickle spot ever, and would not leave it. "I can't breathe!" I laughed. I was trying to get him away, but he is just too damn strong.

He stopped again, this time holding my arms so I couldn't attempt to leave. "Just say it and I'll stop," he reminded me.

"If you would give me some time, here," I mumbled, leaning back on the pillow on the couch. "Okay, okay," I started a moment later. His hands went down to my sides, silently threatening me. "Troy Bolton makes his bacon the way he likes his bacon, so it's the best bacon ever, happy?" I questioned.

"Quite," he replied, giving me stomach one last kiss before pulling my black tank top down. There was a light blue artsy design in the center, and I wore white short shorts with it. My hair is down and curly, and I am not wearing any shoes. Troy is wearing black basketball shorts and a blue t-shirt.

"That was evil," I stated, making him smile and bury his face into my neck. "No, get out of there, you are no longer wel-come," I stuttered when he bit my neck. I just shut up now and wound my arms around his neck. Troy and I woke up this morning around ten thirty. We then showered together and got ready, naming today a lazy day, at least for now. He made breakfast, then I insulted his bacon, which did not go over well with him. My mom said she was dropping the twins off later in the afternoon. I'm glad, I miss them.

He kissed my neck sweetly before shifting down to rest his head on my chest. "I'll be nice," he promised, his eyes closed.

I smiled at him, kissing his hair. "We haven't done this in so long," I mentioned, my own eyes closing.

"I know," Troy agreed. I could feel his heart against my skin, plus when he spoke, it rumbled into me. I liked it. We were both quiet for a few moments. My hands slowly began to creep up his shirt, then my nails gently raked up and down his back. After a minute, he looked up at me. "I love when you do that," he said, moving up my body a little.

"I know you do," I murmured back, reaching up to take his shirt all the way off. He finished taking it off for me. "There, a much better view," I mentioned, causing him to grin. "I love you, Troy," I whispered before kissing him. He readily kissed me back, a hand delving into my dark curls. It was only when we ran out of breath that his lips left mine, but just moved on down to my neck. Almost a decade together, and he still loves my neck. I gasped a little when he brushed his teeth against a sensitive spot. "Ya- you know," I started, but had trouble getting the words out. "We should do what we did last night more often."

His lips left my neck as his pelvis pressed against mine. The smallest things he does still turn me to goo. "Aren't we trying that right now?" he asked, getting up on his knees to tug at my shirt.

I sat up so it would be easier. He quickly pulled my shirt off. "That isn't what I meant, but I agree with what you are thinking," I said, my hands slowly slipping into his basketball shorts. Troy pushed on my shoulders until I was falling back against the pillows again. "I meant going out, without the twins, but not very often, if you know what I mean," I corrected.

He nodded, connecting our lips again. His hands slid up my sides slowly, causing goosebumps to errupt over my skin and me center throb a little more. He was kissing me slowly and thoroughly, effectively killing me inside because of the slow pace. "We should stop talking now," he suggested minutes later, his hands drifting towards me back, making my back arch instinctively.

"Talk," I started, then had to clear my throat. "Talk about what?" I asked, confused now. My mind was a little blank.

Troy's hands didn't undo my bra, I suspected he only did that so I would arch my back into his chest. He smirked at me, his body shifting downward so he could kiss my chest. I wanted him to take off my bra, I wanted him to take off something, hell I wanted him to do anything more than what he was doing. All he would do was kiss and suck on my exposed skin, making me want more, but he wouldn't give it just yet. I liked it and hated it at the same time. When he brought a hand to the mix, I hated it a little more. His thumb would dip under my bra, his fingers would pinch my nipple, and I wanted to kill him for doing all these small little things that made me react with a gasp or a moan. He knows me too damn well.

"Evil," I moaned as his hand kneaded my breast and his tongue flicked over one of my sensitive spots. His hand stopped and his head came up to my height. "You are so evil," I stated. It just made him smirk. "Troy Bolton, if you do not do something more than what you are doing, and I mean something big, there are going to be consequences," I threatened.

His smirked got wider. His hands found their way the button of my shorts. "Yes, ma'am," he agreed, pulling a blanket down over us, then disappeared underneath it.

That's more like it.

"I don't want to, baby," Troy insisted a while later. He was now against the arm of the couch with me in between his legs, resting on his chest. His arms were around me, and my hand was playing with his. "I want to spend Christmas Eve with you and the twins, you know it," he reminded me.

I nodded, leaning my head back against his bare chest. His shirt is still off, but we're dressed. "I do, I just wish it wasn't a twelve hour shift," I sighed.

"It's only seven to seven, then I am home and I am yours," he assured me. "And the twins," he added, his lips at my neck. "I love you so much," he murmured into my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered, kissing his palm. "Mm, I miss the babies," I admitted a minute later.

Troy chuckled. "Me too," he agreed.

"Isn't it amazing how two little people can come into your life and it make it that much more worth while?" I lightly questioned.

"Yeah," he said, kissing my temple.

It was only a few minutes later that our front door opened, but Mickey didn't dare bark because it was my mom with the twins. "Hello!" she called into the house.

Troy and I sat up at the same time, looking back towards the door. We both got up, Troy shrugging a t-shirt on as he did. "Hey," I greeted my mother, taking a baby carrier off of her. "Hey, baby boy, did you have fun with Grandma?" I asked him, putting his carrier down on the dining room table then began to unbuckle him.

The twins are so big now, more than double their birth weight. They can sit up all on their own and can hold up their bottles to feed themselves. They eat some solid food, but more milk than it right now. That will be changing soon, though.

They laugh for real and their smiles are so big. They can't stand yet, not even if they hold onto something, they usually just fall back on their bums, or we catch them. Sleeping through the night has made it's presence. Well, you can call it that, but they wake up around three to be changed and fed a little, then get put back to sleep. They are finally in their cribs too, because they got too big to fit in the bassinet together.

Crawling isn't happening yet, but Carmin is trying her hardest. She gets on her stomach just fine, and both of them can roll until they hit something, but haven't quite grasped crawling. Carmin just does the worm, making us to laugh, and Tristin watches like he is studying for when he can do it too.

'Ma-ma' or 'Da-da' hasn't come from their mouths yet, but we're working on it, me especially. The main word they say is 'ba-ba' which is when they see their bottles. Other words are just 'ga-ga,' and 'na-na,' the normal baby speak. As they get older, the more they look like the both of us. They are an even, beautiful mix. I already know their skin tone will be dark than Troy's, but lighter than mine.

"They would have had more fun if their mother had stopped calling," my mother commented as I took Tristin from his car seat and into my arms.

I kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, Mami," I apologized. "I was just worried about you, wasn't I?" I asked Tristin, bouncing him a little. "But, Daddy talked some sense into me," I said.

"I thank you, Troy," Mami told him, making him laugh with Carmin in his arms. "So, you two had fun, then?" she wondered.

We both nodded. "Yep," I answered, kissing Tristin's face everywhere as he tugged on my hair. "We were actually talking about going out more often, maybe once a week or something," I told her. "The twins wouldn't sleep over every time, but I have enough siblings to have someone babysit," I mentioned.

"I think that is a good idea, you two need couple time. Your father and I stopped doing that after Vince, and look where we are," she replied, giving me a motherly smile. "Speaking of, him and Lucy get in tomorrow, right?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, and they insist on staying at a hotel. I don't know why, we have enough room, and I know Lucy is dying to spend time with the twins," I responded, hearing Carmin's squeal of laughter as Troy tickled her belly a little.

"They just want you and Troy to wake up on Christmas morning with the twins alone. It's their first Christmas, you guys spending it together as a family is a good thing," my mother assured me.

"I know," I said. "Thanks for watching them, Mami," I told her.

Since the twins are only five months old, the most of what they got for Christmas is clothes. A few toys were included, of course. Troy had a blast picking some out, it's like when he goes to pick out car parts, I don't see him for a whole day. My brother's always overload on toys too, plus we have to think of the firefighters who will be getting them gifts too.

The firefighters and wives all do a gift exchange. Each couple pulls another couple's name out of a hat, then you get that couple a gift, less money that way. We got Nick and Paula, and Gavin and Amelia got us. The kids are free range though, we all get them something. They are so spoiled.

Troy walked over. "Yeah, thanks so much, Mom," he repeated, jiggling Carmin to make her giggle.

"Anytime," she replied, then thought about it. "Within reason. Anyways, I have to go now. AJ, Alex, and Vince are home, who knows what I will find when I get back," she said.

I laughed and hugged her, Troy following suit. She said a quick goodbye to the twins then was on her way. "Hey, bubba, say hi to Daddy," I urged, lifting him up to Troy's level. It resulted in Tristin just drooling down his cheek. I tried not to laugh. "Oopsies."

"Thanks, babe, I needed that," he replied, using Carmin's bib to wipe it off. "What do you think, Car? Retaliation?" he questioned our daughter who made a loud 'ga!' noise. "I thought so too," he told her. "Oh, Brie," he called out to me, holding a drooling Carmin out to my face.

I laughed, moving away. "No!" I played along, walking away quickly with Tristin in my arms, looking over my shoulder at his father.

"We just want to love you!" Troy said, coming after me.

I woke up the next morning to a baby crying and my husband gone. I tried to ignore it, knowing Troy was with Tristin, who was crying, but the crying just would not stop. It got louder too and I didn't want Carmin to wake, so I got out of bed. I checked on her first, not recalling waking up to change and feed her. She was fine, holding onto her teddy bear, sleeping soundly. I felt around her diaper, it wasn't wet, nor did I smell anything, so I assumed Troy took care of it.

I went downstairs only to find my husband in a pair of pajama pants and t-shirt, trying to sooth our son. "What's going on?" I asked sleepily, walking over. I kissed Tristin's back, letting him know I was there.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you," Troy apologized over Tristin's crying. "I don't know anymore, at first I thought it was because he needed changed, but he hasn't done anything. Maybe he had a bad dream or something," he guessed, kissing Tristin's forehead.

I shook my head. "No, if it was a bad dream, you would have been able to calm him down by now," I replied, rubbing a hand over Tristin's back. "What's wrong, bubba?" I asked him, kissing his cheek, worry growing within me. I noticed her kept putting his fingers in his mouth. I took them out and pulled his lip down. Sure enough, his front gum was all red, and I saw a tiny spot of white. "He's teething, that's why he's crying," I stated, letting his lip go.

"Aw, bubba, you getting a tooth?" Troy questioned, handing him off to me. "My arm hurts," he said. "Do we have any teething rings?" he asked, taking a hold of Tristin's foot to rub a little.

I shook my head again, trying to bounce him a little with a 'sh' sound. "Yeah, but none of them are frozen, a room temperature one won't do anything," I answered. "We don't have any medicine for them yet either," I added, feeling horrible my son is crying so hard, in pain, and I can't do anything. It breaks your heart as a parent to see those tears rolling down their cheeks, wailing. They rarely even have tears, so when you see tears, you know it's bad. When they are fussy, it's just a loud cry plus them getting red, no tears.

"I have an idea," Troy stated, disappearing into the kitchen.

"What is Daddy gonna do, Tristin?" I asked him, kissing his temple.

Troy reemerged a minute later, something in his hand. Whatever it was, he slipped it in Tristin's mouth. His chubby little hands took a hold of it to hold it himself, but Troy wouldn't let him. It lowered his crying drastically though. "There ya go, bud," he mumbled, a smile on his face.

"What did you do?" I wondered, amazed. Tristin was only whimpering a bit now.

"I gave him a french fry," he confessed, chuckling. "They're frozen, small, and convenient. We can freeze some of those rings tonight, and I'll get some medicine for him before I go to work in two hours," he said, taking Tristin back into his arms. "You, Mrs. Bolton, go back to bed, I can handle this now," he assured me.

"I know you can handle it, Troy, but are you sure?" I questioned. "Your mom will be taking the babies today, you know she will, I can nap then," I reminded him.

He shook his head, leaning over to kiss me. "Nope, when you get free time today, you can go shopping or out to eat with friends. Go back to bed," he repeated.

I frowned before kissing both of my boy's and went back to bed.

Troy had gotten Tristin to sleep somehow, went out and got medicine, and got Carmin happy before going to work. I realized this when I woke up around nine thirty instead of eight. There was a post-it on my forehead saying so too.

I got both of the babies up and dressed after my shower. I dressed myself in a pair of light ripped jeans and a gray sleeveless top that looks like it has a few white splotches on it, plus a big black, tightly knit beanie on my head. It was over crown on my head, so it wasn't covering my face. I wore it with black knee-high boots, along with a gray sweater that was a little small on me, but looked good. My hair was wavy underneath my hat and my make up was light.

I was dressing the babies semi-nicely since Lucy was coming over. When they were newborns, they hated being naked, now they love to wiggle around that way. "Come on, Car," I pleaded, putting her arms through the sleeves of her shirt as she tried to roll away. "I'd let you run around naked, but your daddy would be very mad," I informed her, putting her up on her butt. "There, roll away," I suggested, setting her down in the middle of the room. I leaned back against the coffee table and looked over at Tristin, who looked back up at me.

He was chewing on a teething ring, slobbering uncontrollably because the front part of his mouth is numb from the medicine I gave him twenty minutes ago.

"You feeling alright, bubba?" I questioned, feeling his bib. It was mildly drenched. "You got a few more minutes in that one," I commented, glancing back at Carmin, who had rolled towards Minnie, who did not like it. Minnie still hates the babies, but Mickey is in love with them. He lets them pull on his fur and tail and has never once snapped at them. They also try to climb on him. I just think he likes the attention. "Carmin Lucille!" I called out, and she looked back. They actually know their names too. "Come get Mickey," I said, patting our dog's back.

Mickey flopped his tail, then Carmin began rolling back to play with him. As she rolled, the front door opened and Mickey took off running and barking. It startled Tristin, and disappointed Carmin, so they both started crying. I picked Carmin up and patted Tristin's back to calm them.

"Hello!" my dad called in, Lucy behind him I am sure.

"Grandpa and Grandma!" I exclaimed, kissing Carmin's cheek. She was already done crying, Tristin too, he was munching on his fingers now. "Hey, Papi," I greeted, kissing him when he bent down to me.

"Hi. Hey, little guy," he said to Tristin. I was used to it. Since I've been a mom, people are more excited to see my children than me. "I'm your grandpa, remember me?" he questioned, picking him up.

I nodded. "Of course he does. Hey, Mom!" I exclaimed, waving Carmin's hand at her.

She knelt down too. "Hey, Gabi. How is my granddaughter?" she asked me and Carmin.

"She's perfect, like normal. Your grandson, however, is getting his first tooth," I informed them, handing Carmin off to her when she reached for her.

My dad gasped at Tristin for effect. "Are you?" he questioned him, pulling his lip down to evalute as I got up. "You are, you are getting so big, and I am not even here to see it," my dad commented, kissing his cheek like I do all the time.

I shook my head. Every time my dad comes home, all he talks about is missing out on his grandchildren. We keep telling him to move back, but he says him and Lucy are comfortable where they are. "I don't know how, we send you enough pictures to where you can put them in chronological order to see what they are doing day by day," I reminded him. We do, we send Lucy one email full a week. I am a bit shutter happy, not to mention my mom, who constantly has a camera with her.

"It's not the same," Lucy insisted, sitting down with Carmin.

A little over two hours later, like Troy and I both expected, Lucy kicked me out. My dad was going to make the rounds on his children, leaving Lucy alone with the babies, who insisted she could do it. I knew she could, but I also know it's hard work, especially when you aren't used to babies, two babies. She is used to babies, but I was still weary.

I went shopping a little, inviting Tanya along since I never see her anymore. I got my last present for Troy after a little persuading from Tanya to do it. We then went out to eat, and she told me all about her vet of a boyfriend she is in love with. I'm happy she is happy, it was like her and Tommy were a stepping stone to find the person they were meant to be with. I had spent a full day out, getting a little me time, which was good, but I missed my husband and my babies.

It's Christmas Eve, so there was traffic getting home, and when I pulled into the driveway, I found Troy getting out of his car in the garage. I pulled up next to him.

"I know you!" I stated, hopping out of my car. He had already walked around to meet me. I hugged him as he chuckled at me. "Mm, how was work, baby?" I asked, pulling away to kiss him before he could answer.

"I slept," he said, then kissed me again, pulling my bottom half closer to his. "I put out a fire caused by an old stove," he added, kissing me again. "And, I watched Kara yell at Tommy, a good day in all," he finished with one last kiss.

My lips left his, confused a bit. "Why did you see Kara, and why did she yell at Tommy?" I questioned, curious.

"In the hospital, Tommy broke his arm," he told me.

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?!" I practically yelled, removing my arms from around his neck.

He shrugged. "It wasn't like he was in danger, Brie," he replied. "It was an old house, owned by old people, old pack rats, and he tripped down the steps because of all the crap there was on them. It just so happens he landed on his arm," he explained. "The fire was already out when he tripped," he added. "Since Tommy's only family here is his brother, his brother called Kara, and Kara came in to yell at him. I was there, and I got to see the beginning before I had to leave. I wonder how many times she swore at him after, I counted fuck at least eleven times," he commented.

I let out a breath. "I'll accept that this time, Bolton, but next time someone at work gets hurt, I want to know right away, like call me," I ordered, my hands on his chest. "Okay?" I asked. "They're like brothers to you, so they are like brother-in-law's to me, I care about them too."

Troy pressed his lips to mine. "I know you do. I love you for loving them because we're all a bunch of idiots down there," he said.

"Yeah, that helps me sleep at night," I mumbled, causing him to laugh and smack my butt. "Now, I need to hide another present for you," I said, taking it out of the back of my car before slamming the door.

His face lit up like the Christmas tree upstairs. Carmin and Tristin's name plates are already on the tree, by the way, along with a joint picture of them. "Lemme see!" he pleaded, pulling on the small bag. "Hey! It feels small, and I see pink, what did you get me?" he asked, a little let down now.

"Hey, you like pink," I reminded him. "You like my pink things, anyways," I corrected.

He grinned, "Damn right I do," he agreed, then I realized he was talking about certain body parts I have he doesn't that are pink.

"You perv!" I accused, walking into the basement.

"I'm you perv, right?" he clichely asked, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

I laughed, shrieking a little when he picked me up. "Of course," I assured him, kissing his nose.

"Hey, Mama," he greeted his mother once we were upstairs.

She stood from the ground in the living room to come and hug her son. I bypassed her with a smile, going over to my babies who were in their stationary walkers, playing with all their gadgets. "Little Bolton's! You miss me again?" I asked, kneeling down in front of them then kissed them separately. "Did you have fun with Grandma? I know she adores you, so it had to be fun," I said, making music come from the walker.

Troy came over to greet them, making their eyes light up more. I took Carmin out of her walker and Troy took Tristin out of his. I looked over at Troy only to see Tristin sniff his father, then make a face, causing me to laugh at him. "What?" Troy asked, laughing a little too.

"Even our son doesn't like when you smell like smoke," I said, pulling my knees up for Carmin to rest against. "I bet you don't either, we're all in on it," I told Carmin, touching her nose.

"Well," Troy started, and finished by tickling me. I fell back, Carmin with me, but it made her laugh loudly with drool coming out of her mouth and fall onto my chest. At least it wasn't on my clothes. "Yes! Revenge tastes great, babe, you should try it," he suggested, checking Tristin's tooth.

I stuck my tongue out at him, wiping up the drool. "Daddy thinks I care, but I don't. I am too used to your drool, Carmin Lucille Bolton," I stated, tickling her stomach a little. "Is that your name?" I asked her, smiling. "Do you know who you are named after, Carmin Lucille?" I questioned her, pulling my legs up again in case she fell backwards. I tilted my head backwards. "Grandma!" I said, pointing at Lucy, who was watching us.

"You should see their eyes you know, when you walk into the room, they both pick out you two," she informed us, walking forward to sit on the coffee table.

I sat up a little, then scooted more towards Troy and Tristin. "I look for Troy too, he's just so darn cute," I cooed, slapping his cheek lightly in a playful manner.

He pretended to bite it, then tickled my side again. He smiled at Carmin, wiping the drool off her chin with her bib. They are both drool monsters. "I want you to know I know you're both wonderful parents," Lucy started, and both Troy and I looked to her. "You guys are doing a wonderful job raising these two, and you will with how ever many babies you have. I was worried when they were newborns, like any other grandmother and mother would be," she went on. "But, I don't have to be, you guys are doing so well, it's amazing to watch," she said.

"Thanks, Ma," Troy replied, a smile plastered on his face.

"With that being said," she started up again. "Maria told me you two went out on a date, and I want you to go on another," she said. "Before you can back out of it to be with the babies, you have them for the rest of your lives, and you can never have too many dates right now, especially with the way I have heard you two going," she told us, looking pointedly at me. I avoided eye contact. "I heard the Bowling Alley is open all night for some Christmas special, so you two are going to go and act like teenagers again," she ordered. "You, shower," she demanded towards Troy, who knew better than to disagree. "And, you, tell me what you do to get these babies asleep."

I groaned an hour later, stomping back to my seat after another bad turn. I haven't had one strike, not even a spare. I suck.

Troy chuckled, going up for his own tenth frame. "Watch how it's done, Bolton," he instructed, his hand sliding across my bum as we passed each other.

I did watch, maybe not his bowling techniques, but I watched him. He's too sexy for his own good, wearing a pair of light jeans and a gray long sleeved, muscle hugging shirt. "Another spare, I officially don't like you," I said as he walked back to me.

He sat down next to me, then kissed my cheek. "The next game should start up in a few, I'm gonna get some snack food, you want some, right?" he questioned, a hand on my back.

I nodded. "I don't know why I have to play, I suck," I reminded him, pouting.

"Because, I like looking at your ass when it's your turn," he told me honestly, a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Go get food," I said, pushing on his chest.

Once he was gone, I got to thinking, then put our names back into the machine, this time differently. He named us Troy and Mrs. Bolton last time. This time I put Brie and Troysie, which I knew would annoy him.

"Mrs. Bolton!" someone called out from behind me, so I turned in my twisty chair. It was three students I had my first year of teaching, so they were graduated and in college by now.

I smiled. "Hey!" I greeted, standing up.

"We thought that was you," Brendan said. "It is Mrs. Bolton now, right?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yep, over a year now," I confirmed. "How is college?" I asked all of them.

"Fun."

"Great."

"Boring."

They all answered at the same time. "Oh, hopefully not," I said to Rachel.

"I live at home, going to the community college," she informed me. "How is school going for you?" she asked.

"It's not," I answered. "I had twins over the summer, and decided to stay home for a while. It actually works out because I am going for my Master's Degree next year," I informed them.

"That kinda sucks, you were the best teacher I had. I kept telling my little sister to hope for you," Sarah said. "She's a freshman now."

I gave them a smile. "Sorry, I won't be back for a while," I told them.

"How old are the babies?" Rachel wondered.

"Five months," I answered, a smile on my face. "Carmin and Tristin, they're perfect," I gushed, making them all laugh.

Brendan nodded. "Well, we don't want to take up any more of your time, it was nice seeing you," he said.

We said our goodbyes and as they left, Troy reappeared. "What as that?" he asked, handing me a drink with two straws in it, we are apparently sharing.

"Old students. I have a proposition for you, Bolton," I stated, crossing my legs in my seat.

He ate a french fry. "Yeah, what?" he questioned. "Hey! Why did you say I'm Troysie, that isn't even funny," he assured me.

I stifled a laugh. "It's a bet," I went on. "If you legitimently teach me to bowl well, we'll play a game to see who wins, but you have to go a little easy on me," I proposed.

"Alright, what do I get when I win?" he asked.

"IF you win, IF, I don't know, you pick. But, if I win, you have to be nicer in bed," I told him. He laughed out loud. "I am serious, mister, you should get a medal for sexual torture, but like, in a good way. Plus, you have to do what I say, if you get what I mean," I added.

Troy took a sip of the drink in my head. "I think I'll risk that. If I win..." he trailed off. "You have to put a limit on calling home when we go out," he stated. "I am making it three, three calls, that is it. If I find out you went over, the next time we have sex after, you'll be in hell, but you know, in a good way," he phrased it the same way I did.

"How long does this bet last?" I questioned, glaring a little at him. That is mean!

"Until Valentine's Day," Troy replied.

I let out a long sigh. "Fine, deal," I agreed, shaking hands with him. "Now, teach me, hubby," I demanded.

He nodded. "Well, first of all, your ball is too much for you, so we have to get you a new one," he said, pulling me up to go get a new ball. Oh, thanks so much for telling me that for the first game! It is on, it is so on.

He actually gave me a few good pointers to start me out with, and helped me all throughout the game, making the score close since he was taking it easy on me. I finished my game up with my first strike, which made me squeal and jump into Troy's arms for an impromptu make out session. I was very proud of myself, even if I happened to not win.

When Troy went up, he told me that if he didn't get a spare, I would be the winner. I love the man, but I hoped he didn't get a spare. So, when he went up, and didn't get a strike, I was so relieved. I watched in bated breath as his last chance went down the lane, and swerved at the last minute, missing the two pins.

"I won!" I squealed, hopping up and down. "I win, I win, I win!" I repeated, jumping into his arms again.

I heard his chuckle as he swung me around. "Congratulations, baby, you're a respectable winner," he teased, putting me back down on the ground.

"I'm sorry, but I won!" I said again, giddy.

"You're so adorable, come here," he urged, pulling me back to him gently by the back of my neck with his hand. I smiled, kissing him back, my arms looping around his neck. "So, I am at your command until Valentine's Day," he whispered, our noses touching.

I nodded, biting my bottom lip. "Yes, you are," I agreed, grabbing onto a clump of his hair. "It's not that you'll never make decisions, baby, it's just that when I suggest something, you have to do it," I informed him.

"How is that different from marriage?" he questioned, joking, I think.

I glared a little, smacking him on the shoulder. "Shut up," I mumbled, backing away.

"Hey," Troy laughed, linking our hands together from behind. "So, how about we play one more game, just for fun, then we'll go home, and you can try out your prize," he proposed, his lips at my ear.

"Sounds like a plan."

I laughed as Tristin sat in the box he got a new outfit in, playing with the sides of it. "I shoulda just got you boxes, bubby," I commented, patting his back.

"At least they're good on clothes until they're one," Troy mentioned, helping Carmin rip up some paper from a clothing box. "They don't even know what is going on right now," he added, letting Carmin do it herself now. Once she was done, she looked up at Troy. He clapped and kissed her. It made her smile.

Tristin reached for a light up toy Troy and I had gotten him, but it was just out of his finger tips. He looked to me to help. "Fine, fine fine," I breathed, handing it to him, turning it on. Carmin got interested too, so they began to play together.

"Well, why they are otherwise engaged, it's time for us," Troy said, reaching underneath the tree for my first present. We agreed on the same thing as last year, five things, no limit on money, within reason.

He handed me the box. It wasn't wrapped, just looked like a ring box, the same box be proposed with. I opened it slowly, there was what looked like a note folded up inside. I knew not to ask, just to open. I did the same thing for him, but it's not this, I am sure. There was a time card in it, with the date of the twenty eighth at eleven AM. "I'm confused," I stated.

He smiled. "Before we got married, we both wanted to get our rings engraved, but neither of us knew what, so we said we would do it when we knew. I came up with something I think we'll both like. So, we are are dropping them off on the twenty eighth, for four days. When we get them back they'll say, well, flip it over," he said.

I flipped it over, already touched by the gift. _Always_ was written with the date we got together in our junior year. "Aw, Troy," I whispered, leaning over to hug and kiss him. "It so sweet, and I love it, thank you," I said, kissing him underneath his ear. I kissed him on the lips again. "If we are going with sentimental gifts first, I should give you this," I told him, handing him an envelope from under the tree.

He quickly ripped it open, then read the paper, plus held the card in between his fingers. "We're getting tattoos?" he asked me, glancing up.

I nodded. "You said yourself once the babies are born we should get tattoos of it. We want one for all of them. They don't have to be big, or anything. It's in three weeks, so we have time to figure it out," I told him. "Even then, they'll just make the design, then we'll go in a few days later," I added.

Troy didn't say anything at first, just kissed me. I cupped his cheek. "It's fu-" he stopped, glancing down at the twins, who were still enthralled with the light up toy. "It's great," he filled in.

I laughed. "Good, nice save, by the way,"I commented right before he kissed me again quickly. "We need to find out what we're gonna get," I reminded him.

"Where you gonna get it?" he questioned me.

I shrugged. "Dunno yet, the shoulders seem like a guy thing, and I already have tramp stamp," I said, making him chuckle, thinking of my tattoo about him. "I was thinking like right below my neck on my back," I mentioned.

"I was thinking my shoulder blade," he responded. "Anyways, next present. I'm going to come clean and have you know I needed Sharpay's help a little for this one, but it was my idea, and my final decision," he informed me, handing me a box. It was a little heavy, but not much. "You already have one like it, but this one is better," he added.

I ripped off the gift wrappings, seeing that it was a clothes box. It was taped shut, and a little stuffed, but I got it off easily enough. I am good at opening presents. I pulled off the top, revealing the gift. "You got me a new black leather jacket," I stated, looking up at him.

"Yep," he confirmed, helping me take it out. "You were complaining a little while ago, when we took the motorcycle out, that yours was old, and getting scratchy, so I got you a new one," he explained.

I looked it over. It was black, duh, and zipped up diagonally, plus had a white faux-fur collar. "It's cute, I love it, and I'm gonna wear it next time we take out the bike," I assured him, kissing his cheek. "Thank you," I said, slipping it on. It fit perfectly, and even had a little room so it wasn't suffocating me. "Right size too," I mentioned.

"I know your size, babe," Troy said, pulling me close by the jacket's opening to kiss me quickly.

I grinned, leaning over to the tree, and grabbed the teeny white envelope with his name on it. "Here, this is a fun one," I informed him, handing it to him as I took off my jacket.

"The pink thing," he commented when he opened it. He opened 'the pink thing' to see what it was. "Uh, Brie, why do I need to go to Victoria's Secret?" he questioned me, really confused as he held up the gift card.

I laughed, taking it from his hands. "I am the one who will be using it," I told him. "But, you get to come with me," I went on. He smirked now. "And, you get to pick out somethings for me to try on, and the ones I like too, I'll buy with this," I finished.

"Do I get to go into the changing room with you?" he asked, almost giddy. It was adorable.

"I'm not going to stop you, but I am not going to invite you in either," I vaguely answered. "What will I do if I happen to go into changing room that you already occupy?" I wondered aloud.

"I love it!" he exclaimed, taking the card back. "You have no idea how excited I am to do this," he stated, a never-ending smirk plastered on his face. "Tommy is going to be so jealous, hell, every guy I know will," he carried on. After his stopped rambling, he tackled me in a kiss. The twins noticed, then squealed, thinking it was funny.

We went on giving gifts. Troy got me a cute bracelet that I had saw when we were walking past the jewelry store that I did not expect to get. I didn't even know he was paying attention to me when I said it, but he was. I also got a new pair of boots that I have been wanting, which made me happy. The last one he got me, was very sweet. It was a picture frame, one with a copy of the one that was us when we were little, and the other was a picture of the twins in the same position, only of course, younger. They were adjacent to each other, with 'family' written in cursive in between.

"Troy," I murmured, touching our babie's faces in the picture. "It's so adorable, this is going in the nursery, and the picture of us in there is coming down here," I said aloud, kissing him squarely on the lips. I hugged it to my body frame when we let go, then looked to the twins.

They were now independently playing with wrapping paper, binks in their mouths. "I'm glad you like it," Troy replied, an arm around my shoulders. "Can I have my last present now?" he asked. I wanted to go last, so I opened two in a row. I got him new guitar strings since he has been complaining about it, plus an electronic guitar tuner. Then, I gave him a promise, written in pen, that I will try my hardest to refrain from calling home so much when we go out. It was a last minute one because I think he is hard to shop for, he isn't a material guy. He laughed and kissed me afterwards.

"Yep," I answered, moving out from underneath his arm to grab Tristin. He does it better. I finally got it to work yesterday morning, and this better work. I have been trying so hard.

"Gabriella, that is already mine," he told me, facing me.

I made Tristin sit in my lap, facing Troy. "I know, but you're going to love this. I am so glad he didn't spoil it," I mentioned, kissing the top of his head lightly. "I didn't buy this, obviously, but it is a gift you get for the rest of your life, so," I stopped, smiling, excited. Troy was confused and so he stayed quiet. "Okay, Trist, who is that?" I asked, pointing at his father.

Troy opened his mouth, then closed it again as Tristin didn't do anything.

No, this is going to work. "Come on, Tristin, who is that?" I questioned him, pointing at Troy again. "You can say it, I know you can," I said. "Dada, isn't it?" I wondered.

After hearing it, Tristin tried to reach forward. "Da!" he exclaimed, raising his arms for Troy. I smiled. Yes! "Dada!" he added when Troy plucked him up.

"Did he just say-?" Troy stopped, amazement laced in his voice. I nodded as Tristin started repeating it over and over, touching Troy's cheek. "Tristin, you called me Dada," he stated, lifting up. "That is so," he couldn't think of what to say, and just hugged our son. "How did you do it?"

"For over a week when you're at work I've been holding up a picture of you, telling him it was Dada. Carmin too, but Tristin finally got it yesterday morning," I explained, linking our hands together. "I know you're still scared about being a father, but I don't know why, I see the way you are with them, I could and do watch everyday. You're the best father they could ever have, along with the best friend and husband I could ever have," I told him. "I couldn't do any of this without you, Troy," I admitted.

"You're not gonna have to," he replied, moving so he was hugging me from the side. "I am always going to be here, Brie, I'm not going anywhere," he stated as I grabbed Carmin. "Ever. Don't worry about anything," he whispered in my ear before kissing my hair.

* * *

**There ya go! Finally. So sorry it took so long, but I gave you a long one just because it did take so long.**

**I already have the idea of what the next one will have in it. Here is hint: some Jack, some Maria, and a little surprise. :) or :(  
??**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	21. That's What's Wrong

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. Keep reviewing, and I keep writing.**

**Sorry this is mildly late. I had finals, and I got my period, which made me miserable, and I had a friend sleepover, so I couldn't write. Then, I got tonsillitis, which I still have, and my throat hurts SO bad. It hasn't been the easiest week. I'm trying to get back on track, I swear.**

**Twins are now 7 months and a half months.  
The only reason I keep skipping so much time is because:  
****1. older babies are more fun. 2. so much stuff cannot go down at once, less realistic. 3. it's easier for me.**

**Review.**

**Named That's What's Wrong by Good Old War because there is a fight. The title fits, not the song, but it works.**

* * *

I woke up from my dream gasping for air, and sweating. I instinctively reached for Troy next to me, who was indeed there, snoring softly, his arm underneath my pillow as it usually is.

For a moment, I was surprised I had actually fallen asleep before remembering parts of my dream. There was fire everywhere, and Troy was in the middle, and I couldn't get to him.

I ran a hand across my slick forehead and scooted closer to Troy. I rested on his chest lightly, not wanting to hurt him.

I got the feeling last night, the feeling that something was wrong with Troy. And, like normal, I was right. The feeling struck me a little bit before midnight as I was laying in bed, watching t.v and on the Internet, emailing my friends on the laptop. I was scared out of my mind, wondering how he was, I called the firehouse, but I knew he wasn't there. It was almost twelve thirty when I got the call from the hospital, but it was Troy, not some nurse calling. He instantly told me he was fine, he broke his leg, he was sore, but he is fine.

He came home around one in the morning, having gotten a ride from Diane, Landon's fiance. Landon was hurt too, fracturing two ribs the same way Troy broke his leg. They got trapped under a fallen, burning beam. I don't know details, just that a beam fell and landed on them. I wanted to know more, I asked to know more, but Troy stated he was tired, and would tell me in the morning. I get the feeling he doesn't want me to know, and that is why he was avoiding it. He usually tells me right then and there, quickly of course, but he tells me.

I didn't fall asleep myself until after three, but Troy fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. I glanced over at Troy's clock as I rested on him, seeing it was past eight. I nestled into Troy's body, knowing the twins will be waking up soon, wanting a warm bottle and to play.

They eat more solid food than bottles now, but they like bottles in the morning and before they go to bed, and maybe one before a nap if they are fussy. They've graduated to sippie cups, drinking applejuice because it's their favorite. They are also crawling now, killing me inside. They started a little early and are becoming really good at it. They want to go everywhere, and get into everything. Now, I am only one person, it's pretty hard chasing after two crawling babies. Tristin is worse, you turn your back for ten seconds and he has crawled out of the room and hidden somewhere. I called Troy at the firehouse once, frantic, not knowing where Tristin had crawled to.

First, he asked if the baby gates were up. They were. He asked if the basement door was closed, as it always is nowadays, and it was. He then told me to look under the couch, the recliner, the dining room table, and to find Mickey, knowing the twins love trying to climb on him. I looked for Mickey last, and wouldn't you know it, that was were my son was. He was wearing a yellow-y outfit, like the color of Mickey, and was curled up against his belly, taking a nap. I had a heart attack, but was so happy he was okay. I left him there, telling Mickey to stay, making it so he wouldn't disturb Tristin.

Yes, the baby gates are up, and pointy things have been moved to a higher shelf, so I shouldn't be too worried, but I am a mom. I worried before the twins, you think it will decrease or stay the same with them? Yeah right. It's increased. It doesn't help that Tristin has developed a sense of hide and seek. Carmin isn't as bad, she usually just crawls to follow someone, or get a toy.

I managed to lay with Troy for about twenty minutes more before I heard baby speak on the baby monitor. I knew it was Carmin, she is all about 'talking' these days. It's not real words, just gibberish, along with a Mama, Dada, and Icky, for Mickey of course. They are so in love with Mickey, it's ah-freaking-dorable.

Before going in their nursery, I made their bottles. As they ate, I changed them, and cleaned them up a little, getting them ready for the day. By the time I finished that, they were done with their bottles. They are so good in the morning, it's weird. They are definitely Troy's children, he's so happy and chipper in the morning.

"Okay," I started, bringing Carmin into my bedroom (Tristin is already there). I set up their Pack and Play play pen in my room for them. We have two, one for when we go somewhere that doesn't have one, like Tommy's or Chad and Taylor's, and one that stays up in the living room. "If I put you in here with your favorite things," I went on, putting her down inside it with Tristin. "Your favorite toys, some teething rings, your own respective stuffed animals, and two binks, you have to promise to be quiet while Mommy takes a quick shower," I propositioned. "You cannot wake Daddy, Daddy needs sleep, Daddy needs to rest," I informed them. "Deal?" I questioned. They looked up at me like they knew what I was saying. I kissed each of their foreheads and put Dora the Explorer on low. "Ten minutes, that is all I ask," I mumbled on my way into the bathroom.

Alright, so knowing me, it was a little less than twenty minutes, but that included blowing drying my hair some. I came out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of black skinny pants, a white sleeveless shirt with a black design on front, and messy unparted hair. It looked pretty good though. I plan to match it off with a black long sleeved cardigan and later, some black flats.

When I did come out, Tristin and Carmin were on the bed, Troy was awake, and they were all playing. "Morning, babe," Troy greeted, cheerful like his children. See? Happy, ugh. How can someone he so happy in the morning? It's the morning.

"They weren't supposed to wake you up," I whined, stomping my foot.

Troy chuckled. "I don't mind, Carmin just couldn't help herself," he replied, holding her up over his head like she was flying, making her squeal and gurgle a bit. "She just loves singing, don't you baby girl?" he questioned her, moving her through the air. "Just like your momma, you have a beautiful voice, little girl."

I smiled at the sight, Tristin was on his waist, patting his stomach. "Can I have you?" I asked Tristin as I plucked him up off Troy, then proceeded to crawl over my husband and fall to my side of the bed. Tristin smiled during the fall, hardly being jostled at all.

"Can I have a kiss?" Troy spoke up, causing me to look up at him. "What is with the look? I want to kiss my wife, is that a crime?" he wondered.

I rolled my eyes, shifting over a little bit to press my lips against his. I expected it to be quick, but when I went to pull away, Troy went with me, keeping the kiss going. My free hand came up to cup his cheek softly, right when Carmin's face landed on it. I laughed, breaking the kiss. "She wanted to kiss you too, I guess."

Troy laughed too. "I'll give you one too, Carma," he insisted, kissing her with a loud 'muah' sound. Carmin's been nicknamed Carma. I'm not sure how she was, it just happened over time.

"When are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked him after a few minutes of playtime.

Troy glanced over at me from Carmin. "Tell you what?" he questioned.

I scoffed, letting Tristin go to crawl over to Carmin, who had wandered away, like he wanted to so badly. "Are you serious?" I wondered, sitting up.

"No, I'm not serious, I just don't see why it's so important right now," he replied honestly, resting back against pillows, probably because he's sore.

I sighed. "Not to be the nagging wife here, but I want to know," I stated. "I want to know why your leg is broken, in detail. Why are you avoiding this?" I asked him.

"I'm not holding anything back, Brie," Troy insisted. "You know the gist of it, a beam fell, Landon and I were underneath, what more is there?" he questioned, sitting up a little himself.

"What more is there?" I repeated. "I don't know, how it happened, how you got the beam off, was it bad? How is Landon doing? Everything," I easily listed off. "Why are you avoiding this?" I asked him.

"I'm not avoiding it," he assured me. Yeah, right. "I'm in pain, it fucking hurts, you know what happened. Why do you _need_ the details?" he wondered.

I felt anger towards him for dodging my questions. "I just do!" I responded shortly, my anger showing through.

"What is wrong with you? I'm fine, I broke my leg, I'm going to be off of work for the next ten weeks. I thought you'd be happy," he replied, situating the pillows behind him now.

I let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yes, Troy, I am ecstatic you could have died last night," I assured him.

Troy's head fell back. "That's not what I meant!" he groaned, rubbing his eyes. "I didn't almost die, I was fine, I have people behind me, you know. Those people I call friends who are also firefighters. Why are you so pissed at me?" he questioned.

"Because," I started. "You were pinned underneath a beam last night and you are telling me nothing, but also expect me to be happy about it. No, Troy, I am not happy your leg is broken. I am not happy you're in pain. I am not happy about it," I told him. "You just think that it's okay you worried the hell out of me last night?" I asked.

"No, I don't," he insisted, lifting his head up. "I hate when I get hurt because I know somehow you know, and you're worried for however long it takes for the hospital to call you. I hate it and you know it," he told me.

"Then, act like it!" I exclaimed. "One time, Troy, your friends won't be there. What then?" I wondered. "You were in a situation where you could've left me, you know. Never mind me, your children, you could have left them forever," I reminded him. "Didn't you think about that?" I repeated.

He sat up a little. "Of course I thought about it," he stated. "Don't you think that when I was pinned underneath that beam the fact that I have a wife and two babies at home wasn't the first thing that came into my mind?" he asked.

"Can you please act like it, then?" I pleaded. "You're acting like it's not a big deal you could have died last night," I said yet again.

He ran his hands down his face. "I didn't almost die last night, don't you realize that I don't work alone? Didn't we already go over this?" he questioned. "I have a whole bunch of friends behind me, friends who I know wouldn't just leave us there," he reminded me. "We weren't in the room alone you know, we just happened to be the two underneath it," he rephrased.

"They can't save you every time, Troy," I told him. We keep repeating things here, and it's not getting us anywhere. "But, you know what?" I asked as I went to get off the bed. "You are right, Troy. I should be happy your leg is broken and you are in pain. I should be okay with the fact that you could have died last night, because you could have, and that you are telling me nothing important to do with it. In fact, I should be used to it," I said, going into the bathroom, and closed it too loudly behind me while I slid down the door crying.

How can he act like it's not a big deal? Like, if things had turned out differently he wouldn't be here right now? He could be in the hospital with horrible burns, or something I don't even want to think about, but have to anyways, dead.

"Brie, open the door," Troy urged from the other side a few minutes later. He tried to turn the knob, but I locked it. "Baby, please, I can hear you crying," he said. I didn't care if it hurt him to see/hear me cry, it felt food to cry, to let everything out. I needed it, it's like a rite of passage when Troy gets hurt. I need to be pissed at him, cry on him, and call him an ass at least once. "Gabriella, please," he pleaded after a moment of my sobbing.

I stood from the ground, and threw open the door, then held onto him for dear life. "I'm sorry," I squeaked into his shoulder between sobs.

I felt him kiss my hair. "No, Brie, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to be, I do," he corrected, holding me tight. "I'm so sorry, baby," he stated, leaning against the door frame so he wouldn't lose balance, but I didn't mind. "I didn't mean to worry you or scare you, you know that. But, you also know I am not going anywhere. I promised you that a long time ago, and I don't break promises to you," he reminded me.

I pulled away from his shoulder. "Ugh," I sniffled, wiping my face. I noticed he put Carmin and Tristin in the play pen before getting up. "Why aren't you telling me anything?" I asked him.

He sighed, glancing down. "Because, Brie, I know you. I know you'll want to know every detail, then you'll visualize it, and it'll be worse than what it was really like," he told me. "I don't want you doing that, I wasn't close to dying last night, babe," he assured me.

"How do I know that? You aren't telling me anything," I reminded him, running a hand through my hair.

"Can we sit before I fall?" he questioned, holding onto the door frame. He hopped over to the bed, getting back into his spot. "Now, come here," he added, tugging on me until I straddled him. I looked to the babies, who were playing with one of their favorite toys, they'll be okay for five minutes. "I'm sorry for worrying you, and trying not to tell you. I know you want to know these things, I just don't want you to make it out to be worse than it was," he insisted.

I sniffled, letting out a breath. "Well, from what you are saying it wasn't that bad," I mumbled.

"No, I said I wasn't in any fatal danger," he corrected. "A beam did fall from the ceiling, and land on me, Brie. It wasn't like I just fell out of a tree like when I was thirteen and broke my leg that way," he stated. I opened my mouth to say something, but he shook his head. "We were at this old house. It had one of those old attics that was curved like the shape of the house. That was where the fire started from some candles being lit. Anyways, as Landon and I were putting it out, he suggested we move to the other side of the room, which was still burning pretty badly, or at least direct the hose that way. I agreed, so we did. We didn't catch on to how bad the ceiling was getting because we were more concentrated on the area that was most on fire in the room. Then, out of no where, the beam comes swinging down from next to us, still partly attached, and hits us. It was attached closer to Landon, so it hit him higher than me," he informed me.

I bit my lip as me hands slid down his chest a little. Ouch, you know?

"Mason and Ronny were in the room, far on the other side, and of course they saw it. They called in for some help, so Gavin and Nick came in, they all got the beam off. Gavin helped us to the bus that was already out waiting for us, and that's it," he finished. I know from listening to him enough that bus is short for ambulance. "We were only under the beam maybe five minutes, if that," he added.

"Was the fire out when it hit you?" I questioned.

Troy contemplated it. "For the most part. And, when it knocked into us, it pushed us further away from it," he answered. "I feel bad for Mason, he had to wrangle up the hose since we dropped it," he joked after.

"What happened at the hospital?" I asked, ignoring his joke. "What did they say?"

He let out a breath. "They gave me an x-ray. My leg is broken in one place. It's a pretty bad break, but not bad enough to where they had to pin it or anything. They also wanted to make sure my tailbone wasn't broken, seeing as it could have because it did before. It's not, but my ass will be a little sore for a few days. I don't need pain meds or anything, just Advil will work," he told me.

"That's it?" I wondered.

"I can have sex," he said. I rolled my eyes. "What? Valentine's Day is in two days, I wanted to know," he defended. "A nurse gave me her number, Landon thought it was hilarious. What else do you want to know?" he added.

I wound my arms around his neck in a hug. "I want you to stop getting hurt," I whispered into his ear. "Stop worrying me, stop scaring the hell out of me, stop putting yourself in danger, please, just stop," I pleaded, holding together.

His arms wrapped around my waist. "I'm sorry, baby," he apologized, his lips underneath my ear. "You know I can't promise that," he admitted, kissing my neck softly. I closed my eyes tighter, burying my face into the crook of his neck. "But, I have and will continue to promise you that I am here, and I'll always be here," he said. "For the millionth time, Brie, I will not die on the job and leave you. I know I won't, I can't, you need me too much," he added.

I nodded a little, pulling away to rest my forehead on his. "When we were seventeen, I promised you forever, Troy," I reminded him. "I want forever to be that, forever, not just a long time," I said.

"We're not teenagers, Gabriella. We promised each other forever on our wedding day, and that is how it's going to be," he stated.

"It better be because I can't do this without you," I told him like I have so many times before. "It's not just me that needs you, it's them too," I reminded him, glancing back at the twins. They were crawling around the play pen, binks in their mouths.

"I know that," Troy assured me. "And, whoever else comes along," he mentioned, pressing a hand against my stomach.

I nodded again. "Three more," I agreed, settling back down in his lap. "I love you," I mumbled, cupping his cheek and ran my thumb over his lip.

He kissed my thumb before leaning forward. "I love you yoo," he murmured before kissing my lips. I smiled, kissing him back. It should have been longer, but Tristin made a noise, and I couldn't help but look. He was laughing at Carmin, who I guess had fallen over. It didn't hurt her, it was padded, but Tristin still laughed in his baby way. It made me smile wider.

"They are siblings, huh?" Troy questioned, pressing another kiss to my neck before hugging me.

I kissed his temple, my arms loosely around his shoulders. "Are you still all about Carma not dating until she's forty five?" I wondered, getting up off of him after the hug. I grabbed each baby to bring back to bed again. I also got a few toys.

"Hell yes," he agreed as Tristin smacked him with a rattle. "Hey!" he exclaimed dramatically, tickling our son's tummy.

I crawled over Carmin's head, landing in front of her, making her think it was he most amazing thing in the world. I clapped, and she tried to mimic my movements. "I don't care what you say, Troy Alexander," I told him, leaning back, pulling Carmin with me. My head landed on his abdomen, Carmin on my stomach, and Tristin next to my shoulder.

"Oh, really?" he replied, taking the rattle from Tristin so he wouldn't hit me in the face with it.

I kissed Carmin's foot. "Yes," I assured him. "I want our children to have a love like ours, Troy," I started, letting Carmin start to crawl closer to her twin. "I want them to be able to notice that one person in a crowded room without trying. I want them to have a love that it even hurts when it's good, especially when it's good. I want them to be happy and have no regrets or resentments. I just want them to follow their dreams, and fall in love along the way. They don't have to be seventeen like us, just ready to fall in love, whenever that is," I explained.

"I don't disagree with that," Troy commented, lacing a hand with mine over my stomach since Carmin was now on him.

I flipped over and scooted over to rest on his chest. "Then Tristin and Carmin can date at fourteen?" I asked.

"Nope," he answered, kissing my hair. "I want them to have a love like ours just as much as you, but the boy for Carmin is not in high school," he told me.

"I don't care what you say, Troy," I repeated, nestling against him. "If Tristin dates at fourteen and I am sure he will, so will Carma," I stated.

Troy groaned. "Can we fight about this in thirteen years?" he wondered.

"If you want," I responded, smiling as I watched Tristin and Carmin. The phone rang on my bedside table. I groaned, reaching for it, then settled back against Troy in the middle of the bed. "Troy's whore house, his mistress speaking," I answered the phone after seeing the caller ID.

Troy instantly bust out laughing. My sister laughed too. _"H-Hey,"_ Serena stuttered a greeting. _"That was a good one,"_ she commented.

I laughed a little myself. "Thanks," I replied. "Why are you calling at almost ten in the morning?" I asked her.

_"Oh, sissy, I love you so much too!"_ she cooed back at me. _"Why, it's not like you were sleeping with two babies crawling around,"_ she reminded me.

"True," I nodded, sitting up to catch Tristin's foot and tug him back closer to Troy and I as he got closer to the edge of the bed. See? He's a crawling maniac. "I was whoring myself out, but if you need to talk, feel free. I am a great multi-tasker," I told her.

She laughed again. _"I'll ask Troy if you are next time I see you,"_ she responded.

"When will you see me? It's not Sunday and we don't have plans. It's not Wednesday either," I mentioned. If my sisters and I make plans, it's on a Wednesday. That is when they are the freest with their schedules. "Is it? I'm a mom, I mess these things up," I mumbled, sniffing Carmin's butt seeing as she was close. She smells clean, so Tristin should be clean, which means I don't gotta change them just yet. Yay.

_"No, it's not Wednesday, it's Thursday, but we do have to talk about shopping,"_ she informed me. _"Kris and I have a date planned for Valentine's day, of course, and I need new lingerie to surprise him with,"_ she told me. Saturday is Valentine's Day, Serena's favorite holiday, it has been since she was fourteen and had her first date, on Valentine's Day.

I nodded. "I could use some too, but then I would need to make a second lingerie drawer," I mentioned with a sigh. I know, it's such a chore right?

_"I'm on a third,"_ she replied. _"Anyways, are you free tomorrow? Belle is, and I thought we could make a sister thing out of it. No babies," _she told me.

"I don't know if I can go shopping tomorrow," I replied, pulling Tristin back closer to the middle of the bed again. I know he feels confined and wants to crawl around a bigger space. He'll just have to wait a minute.

Troy poked me, so I looked. "Go, babe," he insisted.

"Wait a minute, Ser," I told her. "Are you sure, Troy? Your leg is broken," I reminded him.

He nodded. "My leg is broken, not the rest of me. Besides, Tommy and Chad are coming over. They can be monster wranglers," he assured me. "Go, I'll clear out a drawer," he mentioned, smirking.

I shook my head at him, kissing his cheek. "Okay, Ser, what time tomorrow?" I asked her.

Serena squealed._"Yay, I love lingerie shopping,"_ she gushed.

"I know," I mumbled, sticking a bink in Tristin's mouth when Carmin stole his, and his fussy face appeared. Tristin had hers in his mouth now, so Carmin reached for hers, plucking it out of Tristin's mouth again. A cry erupted. "Ser, I gotta go, Carma's being a bully," I sighed.

She laughed._ "Welcome to parenthood. Love ya, bye,"_ she said.

"Love ya, too," I replied, hanging up. "Will you just pick one, little girl?" I questioned her, sticking her purple one in her mouth, and his blue one in his mouth. "Are we all happy now?" I asked, but Carmin spit hers out, wanting Tristin's again. "Guess not." Troy chuckled from behind me. "What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing, just watching you being a mom, it's fun," he answered.

"Well, you could step in at any time, you know," I assured him when Tristin began crying again. Carmin got ahold of his bink.

"At being a mom, no thanks," he teased, sitting up and picked up Carmin, making her cry too. "Oh, stop being a bully," he told her, giving her her own bink, and her teddy bear, plus the chain links she loves pulling apart. "Tristin's older than you, you know," he added.

Tristin was still crying, and was now reaching for me. When they cry, it's Mommy they want. When they're happy, it's mainly Daddy. "Come here, baby boy," I cooed, gathering him into my arms and giving him his bink back again. He rested against me, and I felt him pulling on my hair after a moment. "Eh, none of that," I groaned, tugging it away.

"I think it's time we get them downstairs," Troy spoke up, holding onto Carmin's backside as she tried to crawl off the edge.

"I know," I agreed. They're getting annoyed. "We can play a little, eat some more food, Mommy can change you, then you can nap," I told Tristin in a happy voice. "How does that sound?" I questioned, kissing his forehead.

"Can you add Dad's shower in there?" Troy questioned, so I glanced at him.

I let Tristin go. "Can you shower?" I asked back.

"Uh, yeah, I just need to tie a bag around my cast," he informed me.

I nodded. "Alright, I'll bring them downstairs to play some more, you shower, then we'll feed them," I suggested, leaning over to kiss him. "Call for me if you need help," I said.

"I've been showering on my own for years," he assured me.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, Mr. Independent. There is something else with you hand you've been doing for years, and since we're not having sex even though you made a point to ask the doctor, you can feel free to do it," I told him.

He chuckled, getting off the bed. "It's not like you haven't been doing it to me for years too!" he childishly responded back, making me gasp dramatically in fake embarrassment.

"They're asleep!" I announced, walking into the living room two hours later, a baby monitor in my hand.

Troy smiled at me. "Mom's voice always does the trick," he replied. "And, while babies sleep, Mom and Dad will play," he stated, grabbing my hips and pulled me down so I was laying on the couch and he rolled on top of me.

"Dad has a cast and Mom's not in the mood," I replied. "Okay, well, I'm kinda in the mood, but the cast is weird," I corrected, kissing him lightly.

Troy laughed into the kiss. "That's why you'll be on top," he said, kissing me again. "Why is the cast weird? When we were in high school and you had a broken wrist, we still had sex," he reminded me.

I flipped us over. "I don't know, it's just different," I responded.

His hands slipped down to my butt. "It's better than breaking my arm," he assured me, pressing his lips against mine. "My leg is way less involved with everything else when we're making love. We may not have sex tonight, fine, but we are on Valentine's Day, especially if you're going lingerie shopping tomorrow," he told me. "So, you better get used to my weird cast," he finished.

I groaned, but it was cut off by him kissing me again. "I really should be doing laundry or something," I whispered, already connecting my lips with his. I love making out with him, but I really should be doing laundry, and some dishes, and spot cleaning because I actually manage to keep the house pretty clean most of the time.

"This is so much more fun," he stated, squeezing my butt a little.

"I agree with that," I replied, splitting my legs and sat up. My hair spilled over my shoulder, creating a curtain around him. "So, am I more fun than that nurse last night?" I questioned, grinning down at him.

He laughed out loud. "Caught that, huh?" he asked, and I nodded. He got up on his elbows. "Well, you see, she was blond, and we both know I don't like blonds," he told me. "I tossed her number out of Diane's car once we got going," he admitted.

"So, if I go upstairs and look in your pants, it won't be there?" I questioned, my hands on his chest.

"Don't you trust me, baby?" he responded, sitting up more. His hands slid to my back and went under my shirt.

I smiled at him. "Yes, of course, I trust you," I assured him. "I just think random slutty nurses hitting on you inflates your ego, so you may have kept it," I commented.

"If you go upstairs and check in my pants, the number won't be there," he stated. "Landon wanted to hold it over my head, so we were fighting for it, and as we were fighting, which hurt him and got him yelled at, it flew out the window," he informed me.

I laughed a little. "Good, I don't want you keeping other women's numbers, especially slutty women," I told him, my hand threading into his hair.

"Brie, even if I didn't know your cell number by heart, it's number one on my speed dial. That's the only woman's phone number I care about," he told me. "Don't tell my mother that," he added.

I laughed a little again. "Really? I like being number one," I mumbled, leaning my lips in close to his.

"My favorite number is fourteen, but number one is good too," he replied before pressing his lips against mine.

As a small, sorta, present to me on Valentine's Day, Troy let me drive his car for the night. Of course, he had to be in the car with me, which was a rule. And, the only reason I knew he was letting me is because his leg is broken, so he can't drive, but he wanted to take his car.

"Is it.." I trailed off, thinking of another guess.

"Brie, just stop guessing and drive," Troy suggested. I don't know where I am going, Troy is directing me. So far, it's the middle of freaking no where.

He already took me to the best Chinese restaurant in Albuquerque, which I loved. It's an upper-scale one, and I loved it. The food was sooo good. "Well, I wanna know where we're going," I mumbled, smiling as I drove. I love driving his car, it's so much fun. He's already yelled at me twice because of my speed.

"Brie, will you slow down?" he questioned. Okay, three times, my bad. "We're in no rush, and I seriously don't want to get in a car accident," he told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, there is no reason we'd get in a car accident," I assured him. "We're on a single lane road with no one else on it, the only reason we'd get into one is if you keep annoying me," I informed him.

"Uh-huh, slow down because the turn is up here," he said, pointing at an old barn.

"I'm not going to have to milk a cow or something, right?" I asked him, slowing down. "Because, I breast fed, I know what it's like to milk something. It's not that fun, it's a painful hassle," I mentioned.

Troy laughed. "You're not milking anything," he told me. "I remember how excited you were when I mentioned this last Valentine's Day, so I decided to do it," he said as I turned towards the barn.

He instructed me to go around the barn, and that was when I saw the white screen against the barn wall. "Troy did you do the drive-in in the middle of no where?" I asked, putting the car into park.

"Yep, with just the two of us," he answered, reaching behind my seat and produced a bag. "In there is sweets, and I have drinks back here, plus a pie," he informed me, smiling.

I leaned over and kissed him. "You are the best date planner ever," I mumbled against his lips before kissing him again.

"Uh-huh, I like doing this stuff. It's kind of a challenge, seeing what I can do to make you extra surprised and happy on holidays," Troy admitted. "I don't even care about me, I just like making you smile," he cutely added.

"Aw, baby," I cooed, kissing him lightly. "Then, I guess you won't want these," I commented, pulling his present out of my purse. I handed him the tickets.

His eyes ran over them before a huge smile erupted over his face. "You got me tickets to see my favorite band?" he questioned.

"Yep," I assured him, pulling out the Swedish Fish from the bag he had handed me a few minutes earlier.

"Wait, these aren't for Albuquerque," he mentioned. "Not that I mind, they are my favorite band, but-" I stopped him with a kiss.

"I know, I got them that way purposefully. I thought maybe you'd take me, and we could get out of town for the weekend, get a hotel room, a mini couple vacation or something," I suggested, running a hand through his hair.

Troy smiled at me. "Of course I'm gonna take you, it sounds awesome," he said, kissing me again.

"So, what movie are we seeing?" I wondered, leaning my forehead on his.

--(3 weeks later)(Twins would be about eight months)--

I shook my head at myself, looking into my mirror. This cannot be happening, I am not ready for this again, not yet.

I am not pregnant again.

"So stupid," I muttered to myself, running a hand through my hair. I'm not pregnant, I refuse to believe it, even if this pregnancy test does in fact say 'pregnant' when the time is up. It'd be incorrect.

Don't get me wrong, having another baby with Troy would not be the end of the world. I'm sure I would even warm up to the idea after a couple days, but I am just not ready yet. The twins are eight months old, they're finally easy to handle, I'm getting almost full nights of sleep now, and they're fun. They've always been able to make me smile, they're my children, I think almost everything they do is cute, but they're crawling, and trying to stand, and love playing, I'm content where my life is right now.

I'm not ready to blow up again, and be sick all the time, and not be able to sleep, and be constantly uncomfortable, it's just too soon. I got my body back, Troy and I are going out a little more, everything is wonderful right now.

Then again, I feel like I am being selfish with this whole thing. Would I seriously hate the fact that I am pregnant? Hell no, it's Troy's baby, it would just be better if we waited until the twins are older. It would be easier for me, I don't wanna have to handle a newborn and two one year olds, that would make me go insane. The twins already are driving me up a wall with crawling, and fighting, and now they're into throwing things.

"Brie!" Troy called into the bathroom on the ground floor.

It made me jump. "What?" I screamed back, a little harsher than I intended.

"We're going to be late if you don't hurry up," he told me. It's Sunday, so we're due at my mom's, and she was adamant that we all be there. Something is up.

My head dropped so I could look at the timer on my cell. "One more minute!" I shouted to him, biting my lip. Forty five seconds until the test will reveal my fate. This sounds so dramatic.

"You've been in there forever, babe, is something wrong?" he questioned, sounding caring.

"No, Troy, nothing is wrong," I assured him. "I am just a girl, bathrooms are like my second home, give me one more minute," I pleaded.

Before I could realize what he was doing, Troy opened the door I forgot to lock, and hopped in on one crutch. He really should be using two, but he never does.

"Jesus, couldn't you wait?" I asked him, turning to face him.

His eyes instantly saw the pregnancy test box that I had not thrown away, and the white stick over on the other side of the sink so I could not see the answer until the right time. I don't think I am the best at hiding things anymore. "I'm not Jesus, I'm Troy, and Troy's impatient," he answered smartly.

I gave him a look. "Troy could have waited another damn minute," I told him.

"Gabriella, what's going on?" he wondered, leaning against the sink next to me.

"Well, if you put two and two together, you'd realize that I am late," I said, looking down at my sink. "I don't know if I'm pregnant yet, it's not time yet," I mumbled.

"Why didn't-" he was cut off by the timer going off on my cell.

I took in a deep breath and reached for the test.

* * *

**I know I said Jack and Maria stuff this time, and there will be, just in the next one. I got to thinking about doing this, and I couldn't not do it. **

**I already know the answer to the test! Duh, I'm not sure if you'll all like it, but I think it's for the best. **

**Sorry this is a bit short, but ****I like this chapter and I've already started the next. I was going to go into Valentine's Day more, which is partly the reason this is late. Whatever I wrote wasn't good, so I stopped it there. I will be doing a chapter on that weekend getaway, so, yeah. I had to set that up. **

**PS: Troy and Gabriella's tattoos will be revealed in the next chapter! I am still tweaking them, but if you have suggestions, PM or review it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	22. Please Take Me Home

**Thanks so much for everything.**

**I am still under the weather a bit, but I am fighting through it. ****In case you care, I got pretty good grades on my finals!!! YAY!**

**Review please**

**Twins are still Eight Months, no time change since ending of last chapter, obviously.  
****I'll explain to you the reasoning behind the answer of the pregnancy test at end of chapter..**

**Review.**

**Named Please Take Me Home by Blink-182 because the title fits with what goes on later in the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"Are you going to be angry at me all night?" I questioned Troy later at my mom's house. He shrugged a little, leaning on one crutch, chewing some of the snacks that are set out in the kitchen. It's the beginning of March, so it's warming up a little bit, so dinner is outside. But, since it's barely three thirty, everyone is hanging out and eating and playing with the kids. "Troy, I'm not going to say sorry for the way that I feel, especially when I don't see anything wrong with it. You taught me that years ago, and now you're mad when I agree with it," I said, wanting him to look at me in the eyes.

"You don't see anything wrong with it?" he asked, his eyes finally connecting with mine.

I shook my head. "No," I answered.

"Gabriella, you were too scared to look at the pregnancy test, so you made me do it. I'm fine with that, I don't care, but when I told you you aren't pregnant, you said 'Thank God,'" he reminded me. "Excuse me for feeling a little insulted that my wife is relieved she's not pregnant with my child," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "That's not how I meant it and you know it," I insisted, crossing my arms. "For the tenth time since we found out I'm not pregnant, I'm not ready for another one," I repeated, wishing he would get that through his head. "I know how much you want five kids, Troy. I knew that before we got married. I want five too, but not right on top of each other. I love my mother and Isabelle, but I don't want to be like that, I don't want to be pregnant all the time," I told him.

"How come whenever we talk about having kids, it's always all about you?" he wondered, raising his eyebrows a little.

I ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know, maybe because I'm the woman here," I reminded him easily enough. "I have to carry the baby for nine months, possibly two babies, and I have to breastfeed, and be up for practically three months straight," I went on. "I have to be huge, and emotional, and hungry all the time, and have weird baby dreams. I'll have to give birth again, you get to do all the easy stuff!" I said.

"Maybe I'm not the one with the uterus and vagina here, but you're acting like I have no part," Troy responded here, touching his hand to his chest for affect. "Like I didn't make you feel better when you were throwing up for three months, like I didn't make you anything and everything you craved. I was the one who was on the other end of your emotional outbursts, and mood swings. I may have not carried Tristin and Carmin, but I was there every step along the way and you know it," he stated.

"I'm not saying you weren't," I insisted instantly. "I know you were," I assured him.

He nodded. "Damn right. So, don't act like this would all be on you," he replied. "But, unlike you, I would have been happy if you were pregnant again. And, like you're not sorry about feeling the way you do, I'm not sorry either," he said before leaving the kitchen.

"Ugh!" I groaned, sitting down on a bar stool and dropped my head to the counter. He always gets so sensitive when we talk about kids.

"What's wrong with you?" Belle asked from behind me, obviously coming into the kitchen.

I shook my head, keeping it buried in my arms. "I'm not pregnant, that's the problem," I muttered.

"I didn't know you and Troy were trying again," Jaymi commented.

I lifted my head up. Allie, Jaymi, Serena, AND Belle were in the room. "Geez, you're all here," I mumbled, running a hand through my hair again. "We're not trying again," I added.

"Then, I don't see the issue," Serena mentioned, opening a drink.

"The twins are eight months old, right?" I asked rhetorically. They all nodded. "And, I'm late, only one day, but I'm still late. Well, I feel it coming now, but-"

"Gabi, get to the point," Allie ushered me along.

I nodded. "Anyways, I'm not pregnant, but for a little bit, I thought I might be. I got a test, and I took it. Before the time was up, Troy came into the bathroom. Actually, he came in right when the time was up. I made him look at it, I was too nervous to. It's said 'not pregnant' and I was happy. I even said 'Thank God' after he told me. I know that sounds bad, but I am just not ready to be pregnant again. The twins are finally manageable, Troy and I have a social life again. I'm going for my Master's starting in September, this is just not the time," I finished.

"Have you told him this?" Belle questioned me.

"Of course I have, he just gets so sensitive when we talk about kids. We both know we want five, I just don't want them to be right on top of each other," I answered. "His broken leg is already pissing him off, now this, and you didn't tell us Ana and Robbie were here, this is not going to be a good night for me," I said, looking towards Serena with a glare.

She couldn't help but smile. She is evil. "I'm sorry, but the four of you in a room is just a fun show for me. We all know I am a bitch, get over it," she suggested.

"No, you don't get, there are about four people in this world Troy hates, all for good reason. Robbie is one of them, he may be number four on the list, but he is still on the hatred list," I informed them.

"Why does he hate Robbie, and who are the other three?" Jaymi wondered, eating an apple.

Doesn't she already know this? "I had sex with him after Troy and I broke up. I was really drunk, and heartbroken, and regret it, but it still happened. And, since I kissed Robbie during high school, effectively cheating on Troy, Troy hates him," I explained. "The other three remain nameless," I added. The other three are his dad, Greg, and the man who raped me.

"We all know Ana hates Gabi for kicks and giggles," Serena mentioned, sipping her drink.

"Yeah, is it me or is she a bitch?" Allie asked in a low voice. "Ana, not Gabi, I mean. I met her back at your wedding," she corrected quickly.

We all laughed, agreeing. A cry came from the living room. "Gabi!" Alex called in.

"You would think with so many nieces and nephews he would be used to babies," I mumbled, getting off my stole.

Before I could leave the kitchen, Belle spoke up. "Gabi, with the Troy thing, explain to him you do want five children, just not exactly yet. Then, tell him you love him," she suggested.

It can't be that easy. "Thanks, Belle," I replied, and went into the living room. Carmin was wailing in Alex's arms, reaching for me as soon as she saw me in the room. "What's wrong, Carma?" I asked, scooping her up. She quieted a little in my arms, resting against my chest as she cried. "You're okay," I assure her as I went over to the diaper bag and pulled out one of her binks, plus her teddy bear. Her teddy bear always helps when she is crying. "You want this?" I wondered, sticking the lime green bink in her mouth.

It silenced her cries for a moment, then she spit it out and began to cry again. I knew what she wanted and pulled out a red one that is Tristin's and put it in her mouth. She kept it in, her crying done. She only likes Tristin's binks, and Tristin's binks means more boy colors. Red is kinda unisex, but it's usually Tristin's. We only do the boy colors and girl colors because when they were born, I put a pink one in Tristin's mouth just because he would not stop crying. When Troy saw, he said his son is a boy, not a girl. We got into a stupid argument, it was really a stupid thing to fight over. I really didn't nor do I care, so I agreed to only use 'manly' colored binks.

"How do you do that?" I mumbled, grabbing a blanket from the diaper bag and brought her over to the armchair. "Mind if I sit with you?" I asked Troy, jiggling our still fussy daughter.

He pulled on my belt loop instead of answering verbally. I sat down next to him, resting Carmin against my chest. "She's tired," Troy stated, watching her hug her teddy bear and snuggle in to my warmth.

I nodded. "I know," I mumbled, kissing her forehead. "Probably because they missed their nap today," I mentioned, smiling a little at him. Tommy, Mason, and Nick dropped by to cheer him up, so they spent the whole afternoon playing with the babies, making them miss their nap. I got a lot done though, I did some house work and went out to get that pregnancy test.

"Yeah, Tristin's tired too," he said, nodding towards our son. I looked over to see him leaning against Vince, attempting to play, but was way too tired.

"Here," I muttered, handing Carmin over to Troy. She cried for a second then relaxed against him. I got up, got another blanket and bink, the lime green one, and bent down to Tristin's level. I held my hands out, wagging my fingers a little, and his arms reached for me. "Let's get you down for a nap, buddy," I said, picking him up. "You're free, Vinny," I stated, standing up.

He chuckled. "Thanks, I have to pee, and he was leaning against my bladder," he informed me, going for the bathroom.

I sat down next to Troy with Tristin in my arms. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep, only a few minutes. As soon as I knew they were deeply asleep, I made my brother's quiet down before I got up slowly. I brought Tristin over to the pack and play in the corner of the room and put him down inside with a blanket on top. I removed his bib and made sure he was still asleep. I went back for Carmin and did the same.

I returned to Troy's chair and bent down, putting an arm on each arm of the chair and looked into his eyes. "I don't want to fight all day," I admitted, biting my lip.

Troy's arms wound around my waist and pulled until I was sitting down next to him again. "I don't want to either, but I still think the way I think, and you think the way you do," he reminded me. "But how about we forget about it until we go home," he suggested.

"I'd like that," I mumbled, resting my forehead on his shoulder. "We can fight then," I said, kissing his neck. "Does anyone know what Mami is going to tell us?" I questioned my brothers a minute later.

They all shook their head. "Nope," Marcus answered. "Just that she wants to tell us something," he said. Yeah, like I couldn't guess that.

"Something big," Lucas agreed, his eyes on the t.v.

"And, she thought AJ had to know first," Vince put in. "Because, as soon as he walked in, her and Richard ushered him upstairs," he explained.

Alex leaned forward on his knees. "Maybe it has to do with him," he mentioned. "She did tell him first," he reminded us.

"Well-" Before Felix could go on, the front door opened. My heart sank, Ana and Robbie are here. Wonderful.

They're apparently happy, and moved in together around when the twins were born. I think Aunt Nina, Ana's mother, likes Robbie more than Ana does. I haven't spoken to Ana in months. When she's in town, we don't speak, just glare and comment on the conversation going on around us. When I see Robbie, I hug him, say hi, ask how he is doing, the normal stuff. I don't do much else because I do know Troy hates him, and I know that even though he knows there is no reason for him to worry about me and Robbie or anything, he would prefer I don't talk to him much.

As soon as they came in, Mickey began barking. We brought him because Tara, Benny, Evan and Eva pleaded. The barking woke up the babies. "Mickey!" Troy scolded as I instantly got up and went to calm them down.

"Hey, hey, hey," I said, coming over and bent over the play pen. "It's okay," I assured them, my hands on their belly's. I put their binks back in their mouths and shushed them. "It was just Mickey, it's alright," I went on, rubbing their belly's gently. I stayed a few moments, hearing my brother's greet Ana, and Kris laugh with his brother. I watched the the twins eyes close as they settled back down.

I smiled once they began to fall asleep again. They look so beautiful when they sleep, not that they aren't already beautiful, but I could watch them sleep all day. Sometimes I wish they would sleep a little more so I could get more done, but I love playing with them. I love everything about them. I stood once I was sure they were sleep, a few minutes later. Ana wasn't in the living room anymore, and Robbie was near the door with Kris, talking.

"Watch over them, please," I told Vince as I walked by.

"Sure thing," he agreed.

I went out towards the door to grab my coat. Troy wasn't there either, and I knew he wasn't in the kitchen. "Gabi, hey," Robbie greeted me as I shrugged on my black leather jacket over my top. It's a light tye dye with a design down the middle, a mix of black swirly dots and lines. It's cute with my blue jeans and black knee-high boots. My hair is wavy and my make up is light, but done well, and I'm wearing hardly any jewelry. Just my rings, and a few gold bracelet that is barely noticeable.

I smiled. "Hey, Robbie," I replied, hugging him. Kris excused himself to go to Tara, who was calling for him.

"Sorry for waking up the babies," he apologized sweetly.

I waved him off. "It's alright, my brother's are in the room where they are sleeping, it's gonna happen again," I told him. "How are you doing?" I asked.

"Good, I'm really good," he answered, a smile on his face. I don't understand how him and Ana are together, he's such a good guy, and she's.. well, she's her. "Do I even have to ask how you are?" he questioned. "I mean, you're happily married, two babies, everything should be great," he said.

I nodded, a smile on my own face. "It's wonderful," I agreed, laughing a little. "Yeah, I love being a mom, I love being married. I couldn't ask for anything better," I assured him.

"That's good, you deserve the best," Robbie responded. "Listen," he scratched his neck. "Ana found out about.. what happened a couple years back. You know, between us," he admitted.

I bit my lip. "How bad did she take it?" I wondered.

"I- pretty bad," he answered honestly. "I would try to avoid talking to her, like normal," he instructed. "She's seriously pissed. Me and her worked through it, but I'm sure you two will just continue to hate each other," he added.

I nodded. "We are good at it," I mumbled. "Thanks for the warning," I replied. "I have to go see Troy, so," I stopped, backing away with a slight wave. I went back to the kitchen where I found all the girls except my mother. What is she doing up there? "Did Troy come through here?" I questioned, walking up to my sisters. I consider Jaymi and Allie sisters by now.

"Yep, the gimp waddled on through," Serena confirmed.

I rolled my eyes. "He's already getting pissy about his leg, you all really shouldn't make fun of him about it," I told her. They all rag on him about it, my brother's, my sister's, his friends.

"Oh, we're family. Do you really think we would not make fun of him for it?" Belly asked.

"There's something sexy about a guy with a cast," Allie commented. I raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I haven't been into him since high school, I am just saying," she added.

Jaymi laughed a little. "Maybe you can ask one of the brother's to beat up Lucas until they break something," she suggested.

"Good idea," Allie stated.

We all laughed. I saw Ana glaring at me. "Hi, Ana," I greeted politely.

"Gabriella," she muttered back before turning and leaving the kitchen.

"Geez, ice ice, baby," Belle mumbled.

I shook my head. "I need to find my husband," I reminded myself, going out back. I found Troy laying on the trampoline, his black hoodie zipped up, and he was looking up at the sky. He's wearing a pair of tan pants, a white t-shirt, and a black hoodie, along with an original converse. I slipped my boots off before climbing onto the trampoline. "Hiya," I said, on my knees above him.

"Hi," he replied, a hand behind his head, and the other across his stomach.

"Why'd you leave?" I asked, sitting next to him, partly leaning against his leg. His cast free leg was bent up.

Troy didn't answer for a moment. "I just.. I know it's a strong word, but I hate that guy," he told me. "I don't want to be near him," he added.

"I know," I mumbled, wrapping my arm around his leg.

"I hate that you had sex with him," he stated. "I don't hold it against you. I can't since we were broken up and I don't know what the hell happened with Sharpay and me, but you forgave me for that," he went on. "I didn't need to forgive you for sleeping with him, but I did. It was different with Sharpay, I hope in my heart that we didn't do anything. We were just both heartbroken and drunk, and I hope in my heart we didn't do anything," he repeated. "But, I didn't cheat on you with Sharpay, you cheated on me with him. I know it was just a kiss, and it was for some weird revelation you needed, but it was cheating."

I nodded, my cheek leaning on his knee. "I know, Troy," I mumbled.

"It shouldn't have been so bad for me because it was just one kiss, but it did hurt like hell," he informed me. "And, it sucked when I found out you two slept together. I understand you were drunk and heartbroken like I was, but it makes me hate him," he carried on. I nodded, knowing all of this, but I knew he needed to get it out anyways.

"I don't hate Sharpay," I spoke up, biting my lip.

"I didn't cheat on you with Sharpay," he instantly responded. I nodded a little. "And, you did not get along with Sharpay for a long time. You two hardly hung out, you didn't talk for a while, it's just this past year you two have gotten back on track," he reminded me. "To know that the only guy you have ever been with other than me willingly was him, pisses me off," he said again, getting up on his elbows.

I nodded again. "I know, baby. If I could take it back, I would," I told him.

"I know that, I'm not blaming you, and I'm not trying to make you feel bad," Troy insisted. "I'm trying to let you in on what I am feeling," he corrected.

"I'm glad," I replied. "I want you to, you're supposed to," I added.

He sat up and linked a hand through mine. "I took your virginity, Gabriella. I was your first, I was your only, and then you were raped, and we broke up, and you slept with Robbie," he listed off. "I know this makes me more of a man, maybe not in a good way, but I wish I was the only guy you'd ever been with," he confessed.

"Troy-" I started.

"I know it's testosterone or something, but I wish it was true. I'm possessive, I don't care anymore, you've known that since I was seventeen," he cut me off.

I scooted forward and hugged him. "I wish you were my one and only too," I whispered into his ear. "But, in a way, you are. You're the only man I've made love with, and that's all that matters," I murmured, holding onto him tight. "You are the one who took my virginity. You are the only one I've made love with. You are the one who married me, and you are the one who gave me two babies," I reminded him. "I love you, Troy, nobody else," I assured him.

"I love you too," he replied, holding onto me. After a moment, he pulled away and went into his pocket. "It's my mom," he mumbled, answering it. It's on vibrate. "Hey, Mom," he greeted. "Yeah, yeah, I'm at Gabriella's mom's," he told her. "Well, what do you have to tell me?" he asked her, rubbing his head. "Mom, tell me. I'm not exactly having the best of days, you're not gonna put a damper on anything," he assured her. "I don't want to wonder all day, just tell me so I can think it over if I have to like you are saying I will."

I kept a hand connected with his. I squeezed it a little, to which he squeezed a little back.

"Oh," he mumbled after I am guessing she told him. He straightened his head out and looked into my eyes. "Mm-hm," he said back. "I know, Ma. I'll think about it," he told her. "And, talk about it with Gabriella, of course," he added. "I love you too, bye."

"What?" I asked when he hung up.

He sighed, closing his phone. "My dad called her this morning," he informed me. I waited. "He wants pictures of Tristin and Carmin," he told me. "He told her he wants to know who his grandchildren are," he added. "This day just keeps getting better and better," he laughed sarcastically. "Fuck."

"Troy-" I started again. Can I ever finish my sentence?

"Gabriella!" Alex yelled out the backdoor. I looked over. "Mami's ready to talk to all of us," he told me. "Now. She said get your ass in here, both of you," he shouted before leaving.

I threaded a hand into his hair. "Troy, listen to me," I requested, pulling on his hair a little. He lifted his head. "We're going to go in there, listen to my mom, do whatever she wants. Then, when she's done, we'll tell her you don't feel well. She'll let us go home, we'll talk, we'll fight, we'll do whatever you want," I assured him. "Okay?" I proposed.

He nodded a little, resting his forehead on mine. "Okay," he agreed.

I kissed him before going over to the side and put my shoes back on. I gave him his crutches and we slowly went back into the house. Troy sat right down on the arm chair that was free for him, while I checked on the babies quickly. Both were sleeping peacefully, so I went and sat down with Troy.

Soon after, my mother came into the room, Richard by her side. "I know you're all wondering what news we have to tell you," Mami started, linking hands with our stepfather.

"Oh, God, you're not pregnant are you?" Serena spoke up before she could go on.

"No, she's not," Belle assured her. "She's going through menopause. Can she get pregnant while she's going through menopause? Maybe it's only after it's over you're baby making is done," she rambled on.

My mother rolled her eyes. "I'm not pregnant," my mother stated.

"Thank God," I mumbled against Troy's shoulder. I do not need to be one of ten. And, if she was, I would totally be hoping for a girl. Troy kissed my head, resting his on mine.

Richard walked forward a little. "The reason we want to talk to you all is because I got a job offer," he informed us. All my siblings instantly started talking, congratulating him. He waved his hands to make us stop. "Thank you. It is a good job. I'd get better salary, better benefits, better everything," he went on.

"Where's the but?" Marcus questioned.

Lucas nodded. "There has to be something bad coming, right? I mean, if you just got a better job, we would have had a big dinner during the week," he said.

"You're right, there is a but," my mother answered. "Now, Richard and I spoke about this for a long time, more than two weeks," she went on. "And, we've both decided the best is for him to take it," she told us.

"I still don't see the but over here," Vince mentioned. "Am I missing something, Al?" he asked, looking towards our little brother.

Alex shook his head. "Nope, they haven't told us the but yet," he replied.

"If you would all shut up," I started. "They would tell us," I finished. "Go on," I urged towards my mother.

Richard spoke, not Mami. "The job is in New York," he confessed.

"We're moving to New York," Mami explained. "In April," she added.

New York? Like, all the way over on the east coast with the coldness, New York? I don't think I am okay with this. I may avoid my mother, and ignore her calls, and was very annoyed by her during my pregnancy, and even last week, but she cannot move! She's my mom. I need her here, I'm a new mom, the twins aren't even one yet. I'm not ready for her to leave. College was one thing, uprooting your whole life forever is another!

We all started speaking at once, even me, but no husbands or wives started objecting.

"Hey!" my mother shouted. We all shut up, but Carmin and Tristin began crying.

Vince and I instantly stood to go over to them. Troy takes to long to get out of his chair, so Vince was right to stand up. He grabbed Carmin while I got Tristin. They quieted easy enough, but were a bit PO'ed their sleeping was disrupted again. I would be too. I sat down with Troy again while Vince handed Carmin over.

Mami ran a hand through her hair. "I know this may seem like a big deal, but it's really not," she assured us.

"You're moving!" Alex reminded her. "We're supposed to leave you not the other way around," he told her.

"You all already left me, you're all in college, or out of college and married with kids," she responded.

"I don't believe I'm married," Marcus spoke up.

Lucas nodded. "I don't have kids," he agreed.

"You know what I mean!" she exclaimed. "You are all out living your lives. I've raised you as far as I can, now it's your job to take what I've taught you and make a life out of it. You all have to remember that even though I am your mother, I have a life too. I have a husband and a job and friends and a life along with nine children," she went on.

I looked down at Tristin who I was cradling in my arms. I kissed his forehead. I don't want my mother to leave. "What about the house?" I questioned, turning all eyes on me. "Are you just going to sell it? We all grew up here," I told her.

"We're not selling the house," Richard assured us. "Exactly," he added.

Mami nodded. "We are selling it," she corrected. "Just not to a stranger," she said. "Belle and Serena already have homes, the next in line is Felix. He wants more kids, but he's living in a two bedroom apartment with Jaymi. We offered it to them for a extremely low price because he is my son, and they accepted," she told us.

"You knew?" Lucas asked him.

"She asked me not to tell you guys until she did," Felix defended.

"We offered it to him with the understanding," Mami went on. "That whoever needs to stay here, such as AJ as he attends college, and Alex once he graduates, and Vince during summers, can. But, do not act like this house is a free bed and breakfast, it's not. I will not having you living here until you are twenty five, I'll kick your ass out myself," she warned.

Tara gasped. "Mommy, Grandma swore!" she exclaimed, pointing.

"Grandma's allowed to swear, she's grandma," Serena commented. "Sh."

Mami nodded. "We've already spoken to AJ, he wants to say here and continue going to college, that's fine. His life is here, U of A is here, and you're all here. He wants to stay with Tricia too," she carried on. "I know you're all going to fight me, and be mad at me, but the bottom line is that I am moving with my husband. You'll have to accept it or get over it."

"But you can't move when we're pregnant!" Serena insisted, looking severely upset.

"Yeah," Belle agreed.

Wait, hold up. "You're both pregnant?" I questioned. They nodded. Oh, if I had been pregnant, this could have been funny. All my brother's looked towards me. "Oh, please. I'm not pregnant," I told them.

I heard Troy come down the steps a couple hours later, using only one crutch, like normal. "Hey, baby," I greeted, getting off my knees from in front of the coffee table.

After my mom's news, I asked if we could leave. She agreed and let us go. As soon as we got back, the twins had yet again tried to nap in the car, so we put them down to keep napping. We layed down in our own bed, and Troy fell asleep himself. I didn't want to wake him or sleep, so I began cleaning a little.

"How was your nap?" I wondered.

He sat down at the dining room table with a groan. "Too short," he answered in a sigh.

I threw away my paper towels and put away the cleaning supplies then washed my hands. I came up behind him after and massaged his shoulders. "I'm sorry today sucks," I apologized. "It's mostly my fault," I reminded him.

"No, no it's not," he told me, leaning back in his chair.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders from behind and rested against him. "Yeah, it is. I'm happy I'm not pregnant yet, and you hate Robbie because of me," I listed off. "But, I have something that will cheer you up," I assured him, already walking away.

I came back with Tristin in my arms. As soon as he saw Troy, he extended his arms. Troy couldn't help but smile back. "Hi, buddy," he greeted, taking him into his arms. "Not fair, you're using our children against my mood," he accused.

I leaned against the table with a laugh. "Guilty, but it worked," I responded, feeling something on my foot. Carmin was there, having crawled after me like I knew she would.

"Ma!" she exclaimed, drooling on my boot.

I smiled at her. "That's me, Carma-Lu," I agreed, picking her up.

"Not all of it is about you, Brie," Troy mentioned a few moments later. "The pregnant thing we'll get through tonight, Robbie is leaving, and we're not at you're mom's, I don't have to see him anymore. It's my dad," he informed me.

I nodded, jiggling Carmin a little. "Do you know what you want to do?" I questioned, patting her butt.

"I want him to grow a heart," he responded, looking down at Tristin. "It's been eight months, you would think he would have called sooner. Or, maybe he could be a man and call me, because they're my children," he added.

"Well, you know that I'm fine with whatever you want. They are as much my children as yours, but he is your dad," I told him. "I don't like him because of what he's done to you, but it's your decision," I said.

Troy nodded this time, glancing up at me and Carmin before back at Tristin. "I think he's pooping," he commented about our son. "He has that face on," he finished.

I chuckled. "He probably is, I fed them less than an hour ago," I told him. "I'll let him finish, then change him," I mumbled, holding Carmin up higher on my hip. She wants put down, she wants to crawl. I went over to the living room carpet and set her down. "Go on," I urged, patting her butt again. She instantly went for the chain links.

"I ordered the pizza," Troy stated when I came into the bedroom around eight.

"I got the twins to sleep," I replied, climbing on the bed with him.

I layed down and rolled over on his chest a little. "I know, I heard you sing through the baby monitor," he mentioned. I'm usually the one who puts them to sleep because my singing is what does the trick the fastest. We have a routine. They get get a bath, they get a bottle, they get put down, they get sang to, they fall asleep. Troy helps with the first three. He wrapped his arms around me. "I think I understand why you're not ready to get pregnant again," he said, kissing my forehead.

I snuggled into his chest. "Really?" I wondered, becoming very comfortable.

"Mm-hm. If you were pregnant, I would have been happy," he told me.

"I would have to, it just would have taken a day or two to get through the shock," I assured him, my lips rubbing against his neck.

I felt his hand moving through my hair. "I know. You're right, we finally do have a social life and the twins are easier to take care of," he agreed. "But, I don't want the fact that the twins are more manageable to make us not have another kid for five years," he told me. "I don't want our kids to be that far apart, and I realize you're going for your Master's, but if we wait that long, you'll never go back to work," he said.

"I don't want them to be that far apart. I want them to be close in age, just not this close," I agreed with him. "And, I'm not going to let me going for my Master's interfere with my marriage or children," I added.

Troy nodded a little. "I know you won't," he mumbled. "But, when are we going to try again?" he questioned. "When will you be ready to get pregnant again?" he corrected.

"Mm," I thought about it. "How about," I started. "We'll keep having sex the way we do, without a condom, but with me on the pill," I went on. "And, if we get pregnant, we'll be okay, obviously. But, if we don't get me pregnant, around the twins' first birthday, I'll go off the pill," I proposed. "I'd have a year of being pregnant free, plus the time it takes me to get pregnant. We'll go from there," I finished.

"I think that's a good timeline," he breathed, tugging on my waist a little.

I moved to straddle him. "We seem to do this a lot," I commented, letting my hair out of the bun I put it in earlier. "Hey, wouldn't it have been funny if I was pregnant while both my sister's are?" I asked.

"No, Sunday's would be hell. All three of you hormonal, irritable, emotional, and hungry?" he rhetorically questioned. "I would ask Dan to intentionally schedule us to work Sunday's," he admitted.

I rolled my eyes, closing them as a I ran a hand through my hair to get the knots out.

After a moment, Troy grabbed my hand. "Stop that," he requested politely.

My eyes opened. "What's wrong?" I wondered, confused.

Troy shifted underneath me. "Nothing," he coughed. I smirked a little, having really felt what's, um, up. "Don't make fun of me, I can't really control it, not when it comes to your hair," he reminded me.

"I just think it's a little odd you're turned on by my hair," I giggled. "Mm, it's alright though, I have a thing for your hair too," I said, messing it up some more.

He sat up and wound his arms around my waist. "I know. Sorry I was moody today," he apologized, burying his head in my neck.

My hand threaded into his hair. "Don't be, you're allowed to have a moody day. Hell, you're allowed to have many moody days, it happens," I assured him. "Where is your head at right now?" I questioned, my arms around his shoulders.

"I don't want to think about my dad, Brie," he instantly told me. "We can talk about it later, I'll figure it out later, right now I just want my head to be right here, with my wife," he said.

"But, what about Ana and Robbie? They'll be here for a while, Serena said about a week, I hate when you are pissy because he's here," I informed him. "Ana found out about what Robbie and I did, and now she hates me more than ever-" Troy cut me off there.

"Is she here?" he asked rhetorically. "Is he here? No, I don't care, then. I'm away from him, who cares about Ana, I don't," he went on. "If we see them, we see them, I'll get pissy, you'll get uncomfortable, we'll deal with it then," he suggested.

I nodded, hugging him. I felt his hand dip under my shirt and rub my tattoo for a moment before moving up to rest over my new tattoo.

We got our tattoo's a little bit ago. Mine is in between my shoulder blades on my back, just under my neck, and his on his right shoulder blade. It's the Celtic symbol for love with the twins initials written in a cursive-y sprawl on two of the lines, separately. We talked to our artist guy about how we both want three more, and he said if we go back to him, or anyone, really, and they see our tattoos, they can work our other kids initials into it like Carmin and Tristin's. It's not huge, but not tiny either. It really hurt and I couldn't even hold Troy's hand because he got his done while I got mine done.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear.

"Mm, I love you too, baby," he murmured back as a loud knock was heard from downstairs. "That's the food, I asked them to knock because of the babies. There's money on the nightstand," he told me.

I took the money and went downstairs to get our take out. I went into the fridge and grabbed the rest of the six pack of soda we had, and went back upstairs. "Geez, what all did you order?" I questioned him, putting the boxes down on the bed. Our bed is made, and I remembered napkins as I left the kitchen.

Troy laughed, helping me with the boxes as I sat. "What I thought would be enough for dinner tonight and lunch tomorrow," he answered. "A medium pizza, half what I like, half what you like, bread sticks, some chicken fingers, and cheese fries," he listed off. "Along with extra dipping sauces," he added.

I laughed too. "I think we're good, then," I said, handing him a few napkins and a can of coke. I brought four, it was easier than ripping two off of the pack.

"So, I haven't asked you yet because you've been so worried about me, and being with the twins, how are you feeling about your mom moving?" he wondered, taking a piece of pizza from the box.

I let out a breath, opening the other containers. "I'm pissed," I confessed, stealing the remote from behind him and looked to see what is on the t.v. "I may avoid her calls and, well, her, but she doesn't get to leave!" I whined, eating a chicken finger. "Alex is right, we're supposed to leave her, not the other way around."

"Maybe, but your mom is right, too. You guys did leave her. You and your sisters are all married, plus Felix. Lucas is on his way to being married, Marcus is dating someone new, Vince is looking for apartments, Alex is planning on moving an hour away to South Albuquerque once he graduates, the only one who has stayed with her is AJ, and even he moved out for a while," he reminded me.

I made a face at the t.v. because of what Troy is saying. "So? We all stayed near her! Hell, we all stayed in New Mexico, do you know how rare that is when you have nine kids and they all stay in the same town?" I questioned him.

"Gabriella," Troy said, and I looked at him. "It is rare, but she didn't ask you guys to stay, it happened that way. If you had to move, any of you, she would be sad her kid was moving, but she would have accepted it. She would have helped you pack, and been a part of it. Your mom did her job, she raised you all, isn't it time she gets back to her life?" he asked.

"She has a life!" I insisted. "She has a husband, she has friends, she's had a life for years," I told him.

"My mom left me, I wasn't mad at her for it," he reminded me.

I glared at him. "It's different with me and my mom than it is with you and your mom," I commented.

"I know it's different," he agreed. "My mom shipped me off here when I was seventeen and the only person I knew was Chad. I had to adjust to being without her, my dad, to having no friends other than Chad, and I grew up because of it. I missed her, but I lived without her. I began to not need her as much, not rely on her as much, and take care of myself more. The only time you did that was college," he told me. "Even during that time your mom called you twice a week, and you two talked for hours each time," he went on. "Then, as soon as you got home, you had her again. Now that you've moved out, we still spend every Sunday over her house. I don't have that with my mom," he finished.

"But, I-" I stopped. "Now you're making me feel bad!" I whined, falling back on the bed.

He laughed a little. "Why?" he asked.

"Because, I have a better relationship with my mom than you do," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

He laughed again. "Oh, no, babe, we have the same relationship. Your mom just lives here and you just answer the phone more," he corrected me.

* * *

**I dunno, I feel like that is a weird place to stop, but right at the same time. Odd. **

**Anyways, Maria's news seems a little.. less than what you all expected. I think it's bigger than you probably think because G is close with her mom, and all. I'll go WAY more into it next chap, which does not skip a lot of time at all. Only like, a few days. I'll go into Jack, too, and what Troy is thinking. Plus, some Robbie and Ana coming your way, yes, something will actually happen this time!**

**I told you the tattoo! It may see hard to picture, and if you have any questions about it, PM or review it, and I'll answer. **

**I didn't make her pregnant because I felt that it hasn't been enough time. I just don't see it in her personality to want to be pregnant like Isabelle is, or how her mom was. I know when she'll be getting preggers again.... if she does. Gasp.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	23. Misery Business

**I wish you would all review more feedback so I knew how to go... and just plain ol' review more. It would help lots.**

**I think this story is going to be a long one because of what I have planned, and how it is on a timeline in a span of years.. just so you all know.**

**AN: I got over two feet of snow this weekend! Had a monster snow fight! Amazing! I wish it happened during the week though, no school! Supposed to get more Wednesday! Yay.**

**ATTENTION:**

**I want you all to know, I am in the process of rewriting Meant To Live.  
I feel like when I wrote it, I still had a lot to learn, as I do now, but I have learned some.  
Things will be taken out, added, and made better.  
If I post it, will you all read it and review it? **

**TELL ME!**

**Review please.**

**1 Week Later  
Twins are about Eight and a half months**

**Named Misery Business because it fits really well. The actual song lyrics don't, but the title does! It's by Paramore.**

**

* * *

**

"I have a question," I started a week earlier, coming out of my closet with my towel wrapped around my lower half like a guy. I have a top on, so I don't need to cover that.

"Is that what you're wearing tonight?" Troy replied from the bed, laying sideways, and flipping through the channels. "I don't exactly have a problem with it, but if it falls, Tommy will be happy," he mentioned. "Wait, then I think I do have a problem."

I rolled my eyes. He's such a guy. "I have a question," I repeated, ignoring him. "Purple, light blue, or matching?" I asked.

"Is this a trick question from some magazine that tells if we are soulmates or something if I pick the same thing you did?" he questioned in reply.

I glared, annoyed now. "No! It's not! I'm talking about my underwear, Troy," I informed him.

He got up on his elbows. "Oh, then show me each thing," he suggested.

I groaned. "Just pick a damn option," I ordered, crossing my arms.

"Well, what color is matching?" he wondered.

This is causing too many questions. "Never mind, I'll pick," I mumbled, going back into my closet.

"Wait!" he called after me. "Purple," he shouted.

I nodded, grabbing the lacy royal purple booty underwear I just acquired today. I went shopping with Serena, Jaymi, and Allie. We stopped by Belle's shop after and went to lunch. Well, I got my hair cut first, then we went out. I have way more booty underwear these days than any other kind. Troy has a thing for it, and they are way more comfortable than thongs, so I am glad I got a guy who doesn't like thongs much.

I slipped on my blue jeans after, matching my white top I have on. It's short sleeved, v-necked, and doesn't even reach the tops of my jeans. The bottom of the shirt is tight on my torso, making it so the fabric overlaps it. It gives off a hippie look, but it's really cute. I thought about not buying it, but Serena insisted I did. She said that just because I am a wife and a mother doesn't mean I can't be sexy. I'm twenty five, not forty. And, my mom is older than that, and she is still fashionable and beautiful. I put on my tan boots too, tucking my jeans into them.

I went back out into the bedroom after, going over to my vanity. "Can I see it?" Troy asked as I put on a pair of convervative red feather earrings.

"Nope," I confirmed, clipping on my red ruby necklace. I ran a brush through my hair. It's slightly curly today, and silky, and shiny.

"Can I see it later?" he questioned, sitting up now.

I smiled at him, putting my perfume on. "That depends on how I feel later, Bolton," I reminded him, throwing my tan jacket that matches my boots on the bed next to him. "Remember the bet, baby," I said.

He groaned. "I thought you would forget about that," he mumbled, running a hand over his face.

"Hell no," I replied, walking over to him. We made a bet a few days ago, and I won. I think I am on a winning streak. Anyways, he was watching some game on t.v. cheering on some team. I rooted for the other, just to piss him off for my own amusement. In his anger, he bet me that if his team won, I would have to give him a victory lap dance and strip tease. If I won, I get to initiate sex for the next month. We agreed right when his team took a turn for the worst, and I won.

Troy caught my wrist and tugged me over to him. "Brie, this isn't fair, you know what this bet will do to me," he whined, wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his face into my stomach.

I wound my arms around his neck. "I know, baby, why do you think I thought of it?" I questioned, kissing his head. You know the saying you always want what you can't have? That is true with Troy in some cases. And, if I am the only one who is allowed to initiate sex, Troy is going to want to so badly. I am a genius, right?

"And you say I am evil in bed," he muttered against my stomach.

I laughed a little. "You are, sometimes," I agreed, pushing him away. I moved into his lap and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I have another question," I told him, pressing my lips to his.

He nodded, keeping his lips pressed against mine, continuing to kiss me. I contently kissed him back until I felt my pants unbutton. I pulled away instantly. "Please, I just want to see the underwear," he pleaded.

"No," I stated, buttoning my pants back up. I already love this bet. All of this is only starting today because my period left yesterday. "Now, my question," I started. Troy whined, his head dropping to my neck. "I got my magazine subscriptions the other day," I went on, feeling his lips softly start to kiss down the slope of my neck.

"Uh-huh," he mumbled in between kisses.

I smiled involuntarily. "Um, anyways, in this article I was feeling, I mean, reading," I corrected myself, causing him to chuckle. I cleared my throat as he began sucking lightly too. "It said that when a guy is, well, when you are-" I stopped when he reached a sweet spot.

"Yes?" Troy asked, ceasing for a moment. I felt his breath against the wet spot he created.

My eyes closed a little. "Dammit, Troy!" I scolded, moving to get off of him.

He held back his smirk, not letting me get up. "Wait, what is your question, I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Too late, I'll figure it out myself," I mentioned, wiggling to get off of him.

"No, ask me, please. I promise I'll answer truthfully and stop trying seduce you even though it was so working," he assured me.

I stopped my movements. "That doesn't help your case," I informed him, faking anger.

He looked at me with big, sorry eyes, and his lower lip plumped out a little, making him look cute and innocent. "Please ask me," he mumbled in a sad voice.

"I hate when you make that face," I reminded him, crumbling too easily.

"I hate when you make the same face to me, but it works, doesn't it?" he questioned, his hands on my bare back. "Now, Bolton, what is this inquiry you have?" he wondered.

I raised an eyebrow at his wording before deciding not to care. "Well, I was reading in one of my magazines about these odd sex facts, right?" I started for what seemed like the tenth time.

"Sure," Troy agreed with a nod.

I nodded too. "Yeah, so is one fact was that when a guy is, when you are," I tried to word right. I don't want it to be awkward. Should it be, though? I mean, he's my husband, I can tell him these kinds of things. Then again, he is my husband, and asking this question could result in embarrassing questions in front of our friends and plain old making fun of me later.

"And?" he asked when I was quiet for a minute.

"Never mind," I sighed, shaking my head a little.

"Brie, tell me now or I will tickle it out of you," he threatened. "I may be a gimp, but I can still overpower you, so you know I will chase you around this house until you ask me this damn question," he explained.

"Fine!" I replied. "You have to promise not to make fun of me when I am asking this question to benefit you," I ordered, poking him in the chest.

He rolled his eyes, nodding. "Whatever, just ask me already," he urged me along.

"Alright, is said when a guy, so you, is like," I tried to think of a good working. I groaned. "Fuck it, when you are about to have an orgasm, does it feel better when I pull on your hair?" I finally asked him.

He burst out laughing. I didn't think it was funny, or even _that_ funny. I glared at him again, and maybe blushed a little, but he was too busy laughing to notice.

"I don't see the punchline here," I mumbled grumpily.

Troy managed to control himself after a minute or two. "I'm sorry, baby, it's just-" he began laughing nonstop again. He was badly laughing, the kind when you can't breathe and your eyes water. "It hurts," he laughed, falling back on the bed, grabbing his side.

"I am being serious, Troy!" I told him, getting seriously angry now. "There are a lot of nerves up there, it said is feels way more pleasurable," I insisted. He just continued to laugh. "Ugh, I am going to go check on your children," I muttered, climbing over him.

"Wait!" he said, catching my waist. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh so hard," he apologized when I was on all fours above him. "But, it felt so good," he added. I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, I don't know, I've never distinguished the difference," he told me. "I mean, you've done it before, and it didn't feel bad, maybe different, but in a good way," he went on. "Can we try it later? Just to figure it out? I'm interested in it now," he mentioned.

I shook my head. "Uh-uh," I denied. "You hurt my feelings by laughing for five minutes because of a simple question. Since you lost the bet, you better hurriedly get on my good side if you want to see me naked again any time soon," I informed him just as there was a short doorbell ring before it opened. "There are our friends," I stated, removing myself from his grip to stand up.

We're having a dinner party tonight, the girls are cooking, the boys better like it, and we're all going to have fun hanging out. Kids are welcome, but the only other kid is Junior, who loves being here. He loves Mickey and Minnie, and playing with Tristin, and dotes on Carmin the whole time he's here. Troy hates it, but the rest of us thing it's adorable.

It wasn't long before everyone else began arriving. Everyone else meaning, Sharpay, Zeke, Junior, Kara, and Tommy. Taylor and Chad were the first to arrive, waking Tristin and Carmin from their late afternoon nap. The doorbell scares them now, my mom said it's because they didn't notice it before, and now they do. The loud ring scares them, mainly because they don't know what it's for and why it happens.

"You can do it all on your own, I know you can," Troy told Carmin later, sitting on the floor with her.

I watched with a smile as he tried to make her stand by herself. Tristin is over with Tommy. Tristin keeps throwing things, and loves watching Tommy get it, then give it back to him.

Troy stood Carmin up next to the coffee table. He showed her to hold onto the table, but she kept leaning on Troy. "You don't need me, baby, you can stand on your own," he insisted.

"That's depressing," I mumbled from behind them. "They're only eight months old, they don't need me anymore already?"

Taylor scoffed a little. "Don't pull that line, Gabi. You're twenty five and you still need your mom, it's why you're so upset your mom is moving," she reminded me.

"Lalalala," I started to repeat and put my hands over my ears as if to ignore her.

"Gabriella is in denial," Troy informed them all. The 'lalala' thing never works.

I sighed. "I'm not in denial, I accept it, I am just on a phone strike until she changes her mind," I told them.

"She can't not go with her husband, Gabi," Sharpay said, with everyone else nodded.

"Yeah, if Troy got transferred, you would have to move," Chad agreed. "Do firefighters even get transferred?" he questioned afterwards.

Troy shrugged, still trying to make Carmin stand. "Not usually," he answered.

I felt something on my leg, I saw Tristin there, slobber all over his mouth. "Are you done playing with Uncle Tommy?" I asked him, plucking him up off the floor. I wiped off his mouth with his bib. He reached forward and touched my cheek. I pretended to bit it, and just kissed it instead.

"She's doing it!" Troy suddenly exclaimed, making everyone look at Carmin. She was indeed standing without Troy's assistance. She was using the coffee table, but it still counts.

I made Tristin's hands clap. "Look at your sister, buddy," I cooed, pointing at her. He leaned back against me, his big blue eyes staring up at me. I smiled down at him, kissing his forehead. "I don't think you care too much," I mentioned. "I hope when you get older, your better twins," I added. Twins who don't like each other are boring, I want twins who like each other, and have that odd twin bond, and even their own language, like Marc and Luke did. They had more of a hand langauge, though, and understood each other.

"Ryan and I are twins," Sharpay spoke up out of no where.

"Thanks, Shar, we didn't know," Troy told her, catching Carmin when she went to move, but couldn't support herself. "You'll be walking soon, little girl. You and your brother are advanced, like your mom," he informed her, turning her towards him.

I smiled at him, holding onto a wiggling Tristin. "I hope they don't walk too soon, I'm having heart attacks with them barely crawling," I reminded him.

"Yeah, you even lost a twin," Tommy teased, sitting on the couch with Kara.

I glared at him. "Hey, Mr. Firefighter, you try being home alone all day with two crawling babies, lets see how well you do," I challenged.

"Um, I don't really think I want to leave my children alone with Tommy for a day," Troy interrupted. "Tommy and Kara, okay," he said. Tommy is playful with them, but when they cry, he gets really scared, and hands the baby off to the nearest girl.

"I will have you know I am great with babies, they love me," Tommy boasted, sitting up a little straighter.

Chad nodded. "Because you relate to them, half the time you act like one," he told him.

"Okay, let's all pick on someone else now," Tommy suggested, slouching over.

"We're back," Zeke stated, coming back in the room with Junior over his shoulder. He went to change him, not being able to do it out here because he wants to move around twenty four seven. He put Junior on the floor, who immediately went over to Carmin, giving her toy after toy, seeing what she wanted.

"Aw, my baby is going to be the perfect boyfriend," Sharpay cooed, admiring our kids.

Troy shook his head. "Uh-uh, not to my baby," he denied.

"Hey, Bolton, what is wrong with my child?" she questioned, getting defensive.

"Nothing, I love the little guy, he's my godson, but my little girl isn't dating him," Troy replied, letting Carmin crawl away, Junior following after. "She isn't dating anyone, not as long as I'm around," he finished, scooting back to lean against the arm chair, next to my feet.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't listen to him, Shar, Carma can date Junior if they want to, but she has to be fourteen," I corrected Troy, putting Tristin over his shoulder. He was wiggling too much in my arms, they can never sit still, not unless they are extremely tired.

Troy let Tristin slip down his shoulder to his chest, making him laugh. "Mommy and Daddy aren't going to talk about this, because it ends with Mommy lecturing me," he said to Tristin.

"Then maybe Daddy should pull his head out of his a-butt," I suggested. "Boys are equal to girls, just like Tristin and Carmin are equal, so when Tristin dates, Carmin is dating," I told him for the millionth time.

"See, she's lecturing me," Troy mumbled, helping Tristin jump up and down in his lap.

"When is dinner going to be done?" Chad wondered aloud, breaking into everybody's side conversations.

Taylor looked at the time as I looked to her. I wouldn't know, I just sat there, pretending to help. "Uh, any minute. We should check it," she answered.

I piled all my hair over one shoulder then stood up. Troy had let Tristin crawl for Junior and Carmin. "Oh, G, I forgot to mention it earlier, I like your haircut," Sharpay said as all the girls got up.

"Thanks, you should go to Belle's soon, she got these new products in, they work great," I told her, walking around Troy, but he caught my hand.

"Wait, you got your haircut?" he questioned me, his eyes on my hair.

I nodded. "A little," I confirmed.

"I wasn't informed of this," he responded. "I get say on your hair, you know this, this is a violation of our marriage," he stated dramatically.

"Troy, if you didn't like my haircut, you would have noticed the fact that I got a haircut to begin with," I assured him. "I just got the split ends cut off, and some layers redone," I said.

He sighed, still being dramatic. "I don't care, we're fighting now because I wasn't told of this haircut stuff," he told me.

"Okay, we're fighting, I need to check on dinner," I agreed, getting my hand free, then followed after the girls. "Is it done?" I asked them, hopping up onto the counter when I went into the kitchen.

Taylor shook her head. "Not yet, about fifteen more minutes," she answered. "It's cooking a little slow."

"Troy and I are fighting because I didn't tell him I got my haircut," I told them.

They laughed. "You'd be fighting a whole lot more if you told him a little bit more about your day," Sharpay muttered.

"What was that, Shar?" I questioned, my eyes on her.

"I am just saying he would be a little more upset if he knew who you ran into at Starbucks," she explained, not backing down.

Kara leaned against the counter. "What am I missing here?" she wondered.

"Gabi ran into Robbie at Starbucks today. They had coffee together," Taylor filled her in.

Kara turned towards me. "Robbie, Robbie? Robbie Troy hates, Robbie?"

"How many Robbie's do you know?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows.

She opened her mouth to speak again, but Sharpay spoke first. "I don't think it matters," she stated. "Yes, Troy hates him, but you hate Britney, and he had lunch with Britney before," she reminded me.

"That was before we got back together, plus she was engaged the first time, then married the second time," I added on to what she was telling me. "It's not a big deal, we met in Starbucks when I was waiting for my sister's. He was there, I was there, we had a ten minute conversation, that's it," I told them.

"If that was all, you would have told Troy," Taylor commented. "I know there was no cheating going on, Gabi, that is not what I am saying. I am saying that running onto Robbie at Starbucks is okay, you say an awkward hello, maybe a hug, you go on your way. You sat down, to talked to him, it wasn't awkward. You know Troy hates Robbie, you shouldn't have done it," she told me.

Sharpay scoffed. "Will you stop making her feel guilty?" she questioned her. "You're right, Tay, it wasn't cheating, it was just coffee with an old friend. Troy doesn't have to know everything she does," she insisted.

"Well, how would you feel if Zeke had coffee with an ex flame?" Kara wondered towards Sharpay.

"How do you feel when Tommy and Tanya talk?" she asked in return.

Kara's eyes widened a little. "They talk?" she replied.

"It was only a few times, Kara, and it was nothing big. Tanya has a new boyfriend, you know that. They were friends before they dated, and now they're friends again," I assured her. "They are both happy now, Tommy is so happy with you, like Tanya is with Kevin. You shouldn't hold it against him," I said.

"Can we get back to Gabriella here?" Taylor asked. Um, I really don't want to get back to me.

Sharpay nodded. "Fine, I don't see anything wrong with Gabriella simply having coffee with Robbie when she is married, and he is committed to Ana," she voiced yet again. "Especially when he pulled a complete double standard last week, making her feel guilty," she added.

"What do you mean?" I wondered myself.

"I mean," Sharpay started. "He went on last week about how he wishes he is your one and only, correct?" she asked, making me nod. "You aren't his one and only, yet he wants to be yours?"

"That's true," Taylor agreed.

"Can we get back to me, please?" Kara asked. "My boyfriend is talking to his slutty ex-girlfriend," she reminded us.

Sharpay waved her off. "They're completely over each other, like Robbie and Gabriella and Troy and Ana, in some cases, exes can be friends," she stated.

"We're not even friends!" I exclaimed. "I know it pisses off Troy when I am around him, and since my marriage is obviously more important to me, it's the most important thing to me, along with my children, so I don't speak to him much when on the occasion I do see him. I do not see why it's a crime I had coffee with Robbie," I finished.

"I can see why," a voice said from the entrance of the kitchen.

My neck snapped in the direction so quick, I felt my muscle strain. "Troy," I cleared my throat as I hopped off the counter. "Um, dinner's almost done," I informed him.

He nodded silently at me, a look I didn't like in his eye. It's the look when I know he's beyond pissed, and we're definitely going to fight later. I hate that look, it's a rarity because when we fight, it's usually the small kind of fight. You know, the kind when something small pisses one of us off, we act all pissy, we get over it, we get passed it. The time span is usually a few hours, maybe a day at the most. Then, there are these kind of fights, the kind that is not going to end well, and it's going to be a nasty fight.

He turned to Kara. "Can you grab two jars of baby food for me?" he asked, but there was no doubt in his voice, she was going to do it. It wasn't an actual question.

"Of course," she answered quietly, probably not used to seeing Troy this angry. Having common sense, she handed him two jars and two spoons.

Without speaking again, he went to leave. "Troy," I stopped him, but didn't know exactly what to say. Sorry? It wasn't anything important? I didn't see the reason I had to? I don't know.

His head came around to look at me again. "We'll talk later, believe me," he promised, then wobbled on his way.

"Fuck," I swore under his breath.

A beep sounded through the kitchen. "Dinner's done," Taylor mumbled in a low tone.

"I'm not hungry," I commented, watching my husband go to the living room and hand Chad and Tommy the jars, letting them feed Carmin and Tristin tonight.

Sharpay cleared her throat. "Dinner will be fun," she mentioned sarcastically, and I couldn't help but agree.

Dinner was not fun. It was fast and awkward. As soon as everyone finished, they made up some excuse to leave. Kara and Tommy were bickering about Tanya, so they went back to Tommy's place to fight. Sharpay and Zeke had to go home to put Junior to bed, and Chad and Taylor just wanted to get out of the crossfire.

When they were gone, it was about time for the twins to be getting to sleep. So, we gave them probably the quickest bath they've ever had in their short lives (we usually let them play around a little bit). They love the bath. Then, they got a small bottle, and put to bed. I sang to them, and noticed they had fallen asleep rather quickly. Having friends over usually does that to them. They love the attention they get, and play so much, plus Junior always keeps them active.

I closed the nursery door behind me, checking our bedroom for Troy, but he wasn't in there. I grabbed the baby monitor before going downstairs to face the music and get into a fight. Troy was sitting on the couch, looking rather pissed, with the t.v. on, but his eyes weren't on it. They were looking below it, which is the t.v. stand that holds all the electronics, plus some pictures.

I set the baby monitor down, standing next to the arm chair. The only thing heard in the room was the t.v. and the rain pounding on the porch. It started raining during dinner, coincidently. It fits the mood of the night. "They're asleep," I offered as a way to break the silence.

"I noticed," he responded in monotone, his eyes never moving.

I bit my lip, pushing my hair behind an ear to get it away from my face. "I know you're angry, but if you just let me explain-" I tried.

"Explain what?" he questioned, his eyes on me now. "Explain what, Gabriella?"

"That it's not a big deal," I answered. "I was in Starbucks, he was in Starbucks, we were both waiting for people, it's no big deal," I insisted.

Troy leaned forward, running a hand down his face. "If it wasn't a big deal, you would have told me about it," he replied, his voiced laced in anger. "You knew I would be pissed. You knew I would be pissed, so you didn't tell me about it. You knew I would be pissed and you still had coffee with him," he told me.

"Troy, I'm never around him," I started. "When he's in town, the most I do is a hello, the normal how are you, and I do that because I love you. I do that because you and Carmin and Tristin are the world to me. I do it because it's not a big deal, I know you hate him, I know you do, and I can't change it, so I don't hang around him, knowing it pisses you off. I spoke with him once, Troy, and-"

"It's not just once!" he stated, standing up, bring a crutch as he did to balance. "Every time he's in town, you talk to him. I can understand speaking to him when he's at your mom's, because he's there, and you're there, and it happens. But, this time, this time you didn't have to talk to him, you didn't have to sit down with him, but you did anyways. Don't you realize how much that fucking bothers me?" he questioned.

I ran a hand through my hair. "You have no reason to be bothered!" I assured him. "I love you, I'm in love with you, I'm married to you, I have children with you, and I plan to have more," I told him. "You're the one I need, you're my best friend, you're the one I can't live without," I said.

"I'm not worried you're going to leave me for him, Gabriella," Troy responded. "I know all of that, but how would you feel if I went out with an ex-girlfriend?" he questioned.

"You have!" I reminded him. "Do you remember Britney?" I asked.

"That was before we got together," he replied. "You know it, and when she did call to have lunch again, I told her no, mainly because we got into a huge fight over it. Since I don't care that much about having lunch with her, I said no, and I haven't spoken to her since then. That was before we even got engaged," he told me.

I crossed my arms, walking forward a little. "While we're talking about Britney, let's add on how much of a double standard you are pulling on me, making me feel guilty," I suggested. This girl talk in the kitchen is what got me on trouble, but at least it can help me in the fight.

He looked confused for a moment. "What? What are you talking about?"

"You're all about being my one and only, when I'm not yours. You've been with more people than I have, Troy," I reminded him.

"Are you serious?" he wondered, anger flaring within him again. "Don't you think I wish you were, too?" he questioned. "I regret giving up my virginity to Britney, I regret having sex with that girl when we were broken up, I wish you were my one and only. I wish I had waited just a little bit, then Britney and I would have broken up, and I would have found you. I would have given my virginity to you instead of her," he told me.

"I feel the same about Robbie, and he's the only other guy I've been with willingly, and every time he's around, I feel horrible. I feel horrible because I know you hate him, I know you hate that I cheated on you with him, you hate that I had sex with him, and you hate he's still in my life, but I can't change it, so get over it!" I insisted.

"You know what you need to get over?" he asked me. I shrugged. "Your mother is moving, she's moving with her husband, and I know you'll miss her, but you have to get over yourself, and be happy for her," he told me. "You and all the rest of your siblings aren't talking to her, and making her feel like shit when her moving away is not the end of the world. Stop avoiding her, and grow up, and at least pretend to be happy for her."

I was shocked a little. "You want me to stop avoiding my mother? Fine! Stop avoiding your dad and finally tell him your answer about the twins," I replied. "You're the one avoiding, avoider!"

"I'm not avoiding it! I called my mom today and told her my decision," he informed me.

Now, I'm shocked a lot. "And, you decided not to tell me about it? I may believe it's your choice, but they are my children, too! I deserve to know what choice you came to," I stated.

"Well, I deserve to know when you are having coffee with a man you cheated on me with," he replied. "I guess we don't all get what we want," he said.

I glared before turning and walking away. "Before you ask, I'm not running away, I'm going upstairs because I don't want to look at you anymore," I called over my shoulder.

"Back at you!" he shouted back.

I stomped up the steps like a teenager going to my bedroom. I did just that, go to my bedroom, closing and locking it behind me. I let out a noise of annoyance, going on to my closet, taking off my shirt as I did. I changed into a black tank top, and just left my underwear on, not caring to put pants or shorts on. The only one here is my husband, who I am fighting with. The underwear will me him want me, and he is so not getting me, or maybe elevate his mood a little, which would help me in the end.

I went into the bathroom after, closing the door behind me, and took my make up off, then put my hair up in a messy bun. As I did this, there was a loud boom, causing me to jump with small scream, and the lights went out. "Seriously?" I questioned to no one, then listened closely for the babies. Surprisingly, there was no cry heard, but I wanted to check on them in case they are awake and terrified into silence or something.

I felt around for the door knob, which took me a moment to do. Then, I had to go through the bedroom, which took a minute because I ran into everything I could possibly run into, which is a feat because there shouldn't have been much in my path. I walked out of the bedroom, and ran into something, my husband, causing me to fall over.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked through the darkness, whispering.

I ignored him, standing up, and brushed past him to the twins room. Of course, the door was closed, and I walked into it, making me fall over again. I heard Troy trying not to laugh. "Shut up," I ordered, standing up. "What are you doing up here?" I questioned him in a harsh whisper.

"The same thing you are," he replied in an obvious tone.

I felt around for the door knob. "Well, go downstairs, I called this floor," I told him, opening the door. I quickly went over to the first crib. Carmin was sleeping peacefully.

"I guess they didn't inherit your fear," Troy commented from Tristin's crib.

A crack of thunder was heard, and I jumped a little, hating myself for it. I shouldn't still be afraid of storms, I'm twenty five, and a mother. "Like I said, go back downstairs, I called this floor," I repeated, leaving the nursery. I went back into our bedroom, attempting to close the door behind me, but Troy was there.

"You can't keep me out of my own bedroom, or half of my house," he stated, easily coming on in, no matter how hard I pushed on the door.

"I don't care, we're fighting, I don't want to see you," I told him, crossing my arms, watching his dark figure toss his crutches down, and shrug off his shirt. Well, something came off of his body.

"You can't see anything, the lights are out. But, if your eyes are that good close them," he suggested, taking his pants off now. He hopped over to the dresser, then put a different pair of pants on. I think they are pajama pants.

I felt anger overcome me some more. "No, I am still afraid of storms, and I would not to prefer to sit up here in the dark. I want to light some candles, and if I do, then I would have to see your face," I responded, stepping closer.

Troy hopped over to the bed. He's gotten good at hopping. "Then, don't look at me," he replied, laying down.

"Troy," I warned him, stomping my foot.

"Gabriella," he mimicked. "I'm not leaving my wife and children up here during a storm," he stated. "We may be fighting, I don't care," he insisted.

I groaned. Without speaking, I went into the bathroom. I gathered up all of my candles, a lighter, and the flashlights we had. I stationed the candles throughout the room, one on each bedside table, on my vanity, the dressers, underneath the t.v, everywhere. I made sure it wasn't a fire hazard though, Troy is a firefighter, I've been taught. He was watching and didn't object, so I knew it was okay. After, the room had a romantic light to it, but I ignored that. After, I grabbed the book I am reading, along with a flashlight, and sat down in the desk chair.

"Are you serious?" Troy questioned, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Troy, I am serious, I don't want to be near you," I responded, opening my book.

He laughed sarcastically, using a flashlight to read his Sports Illustrated magazine. "You don't want to be near me?" he asked. "You're the one who betrayed me!" he reminded me.

I scoffed. "Betrayed you? I had coffee for ten minutes!" I insisted. "You are the one who made a decision regarding our children without me," I told him.

"You told me it was my decision to make," he replied, closing the magazine and turned off the flashlight. "Just admit you're fucking wrong for having coffee with him," he said a minute later.

"No, because I'm not wrong," I replied. "You're wrong, you made a decision about Jack, fine, but before you told your mom, don't you think you should have told me?" I asked him. "I may have had input, you know," I added, closing my book and turning off my flashlight as well.

He rubbed his eyes. "If I thought I needed your input, I would have asked," he told me. "And, you are too wrong. You would be so angry if I had coffee with Britney, and you know it," he told me.

I stood up, throwing my book down behind me. "I don't care, they're my children too," I stated, walking over to him. "I don't like Jack, I can't because of the things he does to you. He won't treat our kids the same, I know damn well neither of us will let that happen, but you should have told me," I reiterated.

"I don't like him either," he said, standing up in front of me. "I basically hate my own father, do you know how that feels?" he questioned. "To know that I hate him, and he practically disowned me, but he wants to know my children?" he added. "I want to be the selfish bastard, I want to tell him to fuck off, that they're my kids and he can't know them, just to hurt him," he admitted. "But, I have a heart, I can't," he mumbled. "And, then, to go through all of this today, then find out later that my wife had coffee with the guy she cheated on me with.." he trailed off.

I was quiet, not sure how to respond.

"Why the fuck aren't you wearing pants?" he asked a moment later, his head tilted down at my body.

"I-I," I stuttered, not wanting to answer honestly. Before I could either tell him the truth, or mumble my way out of it, his lips were on mine. I didn't resist, my hands sliding up his bare torso.

We kissed slowly for a moment, and the thought about why Troy is kissing me right now, passed through my mind. I have no idea, we were talking about a sensitive subject, his father, and now this? It makes no sense. Suddenly, his hands slipped down over my bum to the back of my thighs. He lifted me up with ease, turning us around, and layed me down on the bed. His lips began to travel down my neck, and my hands went into his hair, tilting my head so he would have more room.

I wasn't sure why it came to this, but I liked it. In one swift movement, Troy pulled off my shirt, which surprised me. My hands weren't ready for it. He looked down at my bare chest. "Let's admit we're both wrong for the next few hours," he suggested, his hand drifting up my side.

I nodded, wordlessly. "'K-kay, we'll talk later," I agreed, pulling his neck down so I could kiss him again. "How did that happen?" I questioned Troy a few hours later. The storm is winding down, the babies are sleeping through everything, and I am not waking them for anything.

"You weren't wearing any pants, and I love you in purple," Troy answered, his head turning towards me. "I was staring at your ass the whole time you were lighting candles," he informed me.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Next time we fight, I'm doing this again," I stated, turning my body up on the side, facing him.

"And, I initiated the sex when you won the bet," he added. I opened my mouth in shock, having completely forgotten the bet. "I knew you'd be pissed later, it was a double win for me," he added.

"You are such an ass," I mumbled as he got up on his side to face me too.

He nodded. "I can be," he agreed. "I should have told you about my decision, Brie," he said a moment later.

"And, I shouldn't have sat down with Robbie," I replied. "I just- we were both there, waiting, and alone, and he asked, and I would have felt weird to say no but stay sitting there. Plus, I know he would like to be some sort of friend to me, even if I know I can't be one to him because of you, I didn't think ten minutes would matter," I explained. "I'm sorry," I apologized.

He nodded again, lacing one hand with me. "I can't be angry you're a genuinely nice person, it's one of the things I love about you," he responded. "I'll never like him, Gabriella, I don't even want to try," he admitted.

"You don't have to, I'll never like Britney, and if you went out with her, and didn't tell me, I would have been pissed," I assured him. "From now on, the only contact I'll have with him if the simple hello how are you at my mom's," I promised. "Er, Felix's," I corrected. "It's going to take some getting used to for that."

"I shouldn't have called you out on that last night," Troy replied. "I know how close you two are, you're a lot alike, and you are a new mother, I understand that you need her," he told me. "But, making her feel bad for wanting to move with her husband is wrong," he said.

I let out a breath. "I know," I muttered slowly.

Troy squeezed my hand. "Think about how frightened she is. She may want to move because Rich is going, but she's going to a whole new state, away from her huge family, where she knows no one," he reminded me. "You should be there for her. You know she'll visit every holiday, and even on some non-holiday occasions," he insisted.

"Do you think she'll come home for the twins' birthday?" I questioned him. "It's their first, and they're our first," I added.

"I don't think you could keep her away from it," he replied. "She'll want to be there as much you want her to be there," he told me.

I bit my lip, and was quiet for a moment. "I'll call her tomorrow, uh, I mean, today," I said.

"Good, she'd love to hear from you," he mumbled, scooting closer. "I should have told you I called my mom about my dad," he stated. "I was going to tell you last night, after everyone left," he assured me.

"I'm not too angry. The whole fight, hating you were right thing, made me more angry than I should have been," I informed him. "What did you decide on?"

He sighed, looking into my eyes. "I told my mom to tell him that if he wants to know my children somehow, he has to call and talk to me about it," he answered. "They're my children, not my mom's, he should be a man and call me about it," he said.

"That's reasonable," I agreed, scooting closer to him too. "What are you going to do if he does call?" I asked.

"I don't know," he told me. "Ignore the call, talk to you about it, then see if he calls back, or grow some balls and call him back," he guessed.

My hand left his, and cupped his cheek. "You're a better man and father than he is, Troy," I stated. "The fact that you're considering letting them know him after everything he's done and said to you, it's honorable," I told him.

"Or stupid," he added. I rolled my eyes and kissed him gently. "I love you."

I smiled at him. "I love you too," I replied.

"What I said last week, and yesterday, about being each others one and only, which is a gay saying, by the way," he started, making me chuckle a little. "I wish you were mine, I don't only wish I am yours," he corrected. "I may be pulling a bit of a double standard with Carmin dating, but not with you."

I nodded a little. "I know," I responded. "We should do this every time we fight," I suggested.

"What? Fight, change into our underwear, fight, have sex, then talk?" he listed off in a question.

I nodded again. "Uh-huh," I confirmed.

"I don't have a problem with it," Troy replied, grinning at me.

"Yeah, well, you initiated sex, so me and you still have some issues," I reminded him.

He let out a laugh, then a groan. "Ah, come on, Brie, I couldn't help it," he insisted.

"I don't care."

* * *

**Here ya go. I like it. I think it's fun and serious. I want you to know, I had every intention of ACTUALLY writing that sex scene in there, but my power went off as I got to it, and my mom wouldn't let me back on after the lights came back on. She said she didn't want to mess up the computer. Then, when I could get on, I wasn't in the mood, and truthfully, a little pissed. So, sorry.  
There will be one in the next one, promise. I'm time skipping to their anniversary**

**If all these time skips are making you guys angry, I am sorry, I just really do have things planned for years down the line. PM me if you really are angry, I'll PM you back.**

**ATTENTION:**

**I want you all to know, I am in the process of rewriting Meant To Live.  
I feel like when I wrote it, I still had a lot to learn, as I do now, but I have learned some.  
Things will be taken out, added, and made better.  
If I post it, will you all read it and review it? **

**TELL ME!**

**Review please!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	24. Ever So Sweet

**I'm glad you all liked it! Keep reviewing, and I keep writing!**

**NOTE:  
The dress inside the the dress V wore to the BANDSLAM premiere. I don't think I described it well.**

**ATTENTION: MEANT TO LIVE FANS:  
I have decided to rewrite MTL. I already have the first three chapters written.  
In case no one reviews it, I will keep the original up, but if the second one takes off, I am deleting the original all together. I already have the files all backed up.  
It's posted, so please read AND REVIEW!**

**Twins are Eleven Months  
It's June.**

**Review!**

**Named Ever So Sweet by Early November. I know the song doesn't fit, but the song title does in a weird way. I don't know, I think it does. **

**

* * *

**

_"Hello?" _my husband answered his cell phone on the last ring. That annoyed me even more.

I glared changing room I'm in. "You're making this impossible," I informed him.

He chuckled. _"Brie, it's really not that hard," _he insisted.

I crossed my legs, leaning back against the wall. "Yes, it is! You won't tell me where we are going, what we are doing, I have no idea what to wear!" I exclaimed, not caring if other women around me are hearing my conversation.

_"I told you, we're going somewhere special, we won't be doing anything out of the ordinary, and to wear white," _he reminded me. _"It's simple, really. Sharpay knows what we are doing, she's helping, isn't she?"_ he asked.

"If by helping you mean throwing every cute white dress at me, and cooing about how wonderful our date is going to be, then yes, she's helping," I replied grumpily. "I hate when you don't tell me these things," I mumbled.

He laughed again. _"No, you don't. You love that I put this much thought into our important dates, you just hate not knowing,"_ he corrected me. _"Now, I am finishing up our date arrangements, all you have to do is by a white outfit, so just do it already,"_ he ordered.

"Listen, Bolton, you have no idea how hard it is to be a girl," I told him. "I have to get this outfit within the hour, then I am off to Belle's to get a manicure and pedicure, plus she insists on showing me how to style my hair for the date," I started. "Then, I have to go shoe shopping, that's hard as it is. Plus, I have to do all of this before five, so I can pick up your children from my brother's," I finished.

_"Yes, yes, it is so hard being a girl. Having people work on your hands and feet, and shopping is_ such _a chore,"_ he teased me.

I let out a noise of annoyance before hanging up on him. I stood from the bench and went to the door. I opened it to Sharpay, crumbling under another pile of white dresses. "These are the last of it, if we don't find you the perfect dress in this pile, we're screwed," she stated, walking in.

I sighed, helping her with the massive load. I am beginning to hate shopping.

"I don't like it."

"You don't like anything."

"It's itchy."

"It's _pretty_."

"I don't_ care_."

"You _should_ care, it's your date we're dressing you up for."

"Exactly, _my_ date, _my _choice on the dress, I don't want it."

"This isn't like your wedding dress, G, it doesn't have to be absolutely freakin' perfect."

"Well, I should still _want_ the dress."

"Go naked, we're out of the dresses for you to try on."

"I don't know where I'm going, I can't just go naked."

Sharpay glared at me. I'm making this too difficult, I know. "If you weren't in my wedding, I would kill you," she threatened me, undoing the zipper in the back for me. Zeke proposed to Sharpay, finally, and she's already practically done planning it. It's in August, and I am a bride's maid with Kelsi, and Taylor is the maid of honor. There are three in her wedding party because she couldn't decide, so she chose us all. She's smart.

The dress fell to the ground, and I reached for my jeans. I dressed silently, afraid I would set her off. I'm wearing a pair of dark jeans, a white blouse, and a light tan jacket over top. It's a thin jacket, and I've hardly been wearing it since it's June. I sat down on the small little bench to tug on my brown high heel boots that go up half my calf. Sharpay's phone beeped, causing her to open it.

"Alright, come on," she said. "We have places to be, and a dress to find," she told me, pulling me into a stand up position.

I took a hold of my purse as she dragged me out of the stall. I felt really bad for the lady who would have to clean it out, but I couldn't stop Sharpay to tell her we should clean it up ourselves. "Shar, where are we going?" I asked her as we strode out of the store and down the sidewalk.

"Serena's," she answered, letting me go only to go around to her side of the car.

I sat down in Sharpay's Audi, putting my seat belt on too. "My sister's?" I questioned.

"Uh-huh, she's taking every white dress in her boutique off a rack, and off to the side for you," she informed me. "We are going to find your dress there, I don't care if you love it or not," she stated, pressing on the gas pedal.

Serena and Belle are indeed both pregnant, and both due in November. Serena's date is late November, actually, while Belle's is early December, but Belle always comes early, and Serena's always late. The brother's are now betting on when Jaymi and I will get pregnant. Jaymi doesn't care when she gets pregnant again, and I am going off birth control soon, but they don't know that.

Lucas and Allie are looking for an apartment together, it's surprising to Luke how happy he is with Allie, he told me himself. Marcus dated around for a while, and recently found a girl he likes. He's bringing her to the twins' birthday party. Her name is Lilah. Vince is currently not dating anyone. He dated this guy named Nate for a while, but Nate was a no-good man whore, literally, so they're over. Vince said he wants to try out a girl again, so he's been looking into it. Alex is dating someone too, gasp. He graduated college too. He's living at my mom's- I mean, Felix's. That's still weird. We still go over there every Sunday, it's a tradition now. Anyways, Alex is dating someone, her name is Callie. He's bringing her to the twins' birthday party too. He's excited. AJ's done with his freshman year of college, and still with Tricia, they're doing really good. They were in a rough area for a long time. They could barely be around the babies in the family, and fought a lot, but they're doing so well right now. They got some help, truthfully. But, it helped, so it was a good thing.

The twin's turn one next month. I'm excited, ecstatic, sad, and depressed at the same time. I'm happy they're healthy and happy, and doing so well, but I'm sad they're getting older. Troy says I'm crazy, but I don't care. They aren't walking yet, but they're trying. They can stand, and hold onto things, and walk that way, but not by themselves. They're so adorable and make me smile everyday. They're trying real words, and point at stuff, wanting to know the name. They can't pronounce much, but they're learning.

They're party is next month, and everyone is coming to it. Our friends, the firefighters, my siblings, their significant others, the kids, my mom, Richard, Lucy, my dad, Shyanne, Adam, Damien is trying, everyone. Dame's boss is being an ass, but he's trying. The party is going to be awesome.

My mom moved in April, and I seriously cried for a week. Maybe not an entire week, but I missed her like crazy. It's like, when she was around, I didn't need her everyday, then as soon as she was gone, I felt like I needed to call her every other hour. The phone calls subsided, and now it's every few days that we ralk, for about an hour. She likes it in New York, she's made a few friends, she's doing good at work, Richard loves it, and I am truly happy for her.

When we got to Serena's, which is the hottest boutique in town, I was shoved into a changing room. A lot of the clothes are her own designs. She has a whole room at her house with fabrics and sketches. She makes a few, puts them in the store, if they sell well, she makes more. She does order some in, she doesn't make it all. She's big among the older high school students and college kids.

I went through eight outfits before Serena sacrificed newest creation to me. I loved it, surprisingly. Serena found a necklace to go with it, and I was finally done. After, we went to Belle's, where I got my nails done, both my toes and fingers in black. She showed me how to do my hair too. I only go to Belle's for my hair, she's good, and I get a family discount.

Then, we went shoe shopping, where I ended up buying two pairs. When we had a little time left over, Sharpay and I went to a late lunch where we spoke about her bride's maid dresses, which are red. She's wearing white even though she has a child. I would too.

"Hello!" I called into Felix's house, walking in after waving Sharpay off.

"In here," a voice called back.

I set my things down, going into the living room. "Hey," I greeted Jaymi, who was playing on the floor with Carmin and Tristin. "Baby Bolton's!" I exclaimed, causing their smiles to be wider. I always do that. "How are you?" I asked them, plopping on the floor in front of them. I hugged them both. "Were they horrible when I left?" I questioned her.

"A little," Jaymi admitted.

I frowned a little. "I'm sorry," I apologized. They're having bad separation anxiety. As long as they know one of us is around, they're fine, when they know neither of us are around, it gets bad.

She waved me off. "Don't worry about it, Finn was the same, I think all baby's have it at some point," she assured me. "It was only for, like, fifteen minutes, then Finn entertained them," she added.

"Where is Finn?" I wondered, looking around, taking a hold of Carmin, who stepped on my thigh, which caused her to go tumbling down.

"Following Felix around. He wants to be just like Dad, so where Felix goes, Finn follows," she replied. "Did you find the dress?"

I nodded, holding the block Tristin gave me. "Yep, it's one of Serena's," I told her as Tristin took the block back and put it through the block hole on his toy. "Good job, Tristin!" I encouraged with some claps. He smiled with a laugh, picking up the triangle.

"Do you know what he's doing yet?" she asked. I shook my head. She grinned. "I do," she confessed. I opened my mouth to vent, but she began speaking. "It's so cute," she assured me.

"Why is he telling everyone but me?" I whined, smiling at Carmin. She's playing with a musical guitar light up toy. She loves it. "Are you having fun little girl?" I asked her, running a hand through her honey brown slightly curly locks. She smiled up at me, her top lip covering her bottom.

"He's proud of his idea, I would be too, it's really sweet," she answered me.

I nodded, letting my anger go. "Ma-ma!" Tristin said loudly to get my attention. As soon as I turned, he stuck a ball through the ball hole.

I laughed a little. "You're so good at that, buddy," I cooed, kissing his forehead. Tristin's hair isn't curly, it's like Troy's. "Your daddy is gonna be here any minute to pick us up," I told him. "They're tired," I stated, noticing their moods. They're usually so much more active than this. They crawl around in an alarming speed, hide things, throw things, show off that they can walk while holding onto things, attempt to walk, now they are just playing with simple toys. It's a nice change.

"Yeah, they haven't napped, sorry," Jaymi apologized. "Finn kept them hyper," she told me.

"Oh, it's alright, they'll fall asleep in the car, and Troy and I will get an hour to lounge around," I replied, hearing Troy's camaro drive up. "Daddy's here!" I exclaimed. They both looked up at me blankly. "Oh, you'll figure it out in a minute," I muttered, pressing a button on Carmin's toy, shifting her attention. "Thanks so much for watching them, Jay," I told her. "It's not fun bringing two eleven month olds shopping."

She let out a laugh. "I know, it's hard enough with one," she replied.

The front door opened. "We're in here, Troy!" I called out to him before he could say anything.

As soon as he was visible, the twins smiled, happy to see their father. They both began to stand, and try to walk, but it made them fall forward. He laughed a little at them. "I'm coming to you, you can wait a second," he told them, getting on his knees in front of them. They were happy to see him, I could tell. Every time he comes home from work, or anything, they act like it's been weeks. I suppose they do it with me too, but Troy is gone more than me due to the fact that he has a job. They were already climbing on him, making him fall backwards onto his butt.

"Jaymi!" Felix shouted from some where in the house.

Jaymi stood. "Be right back," she said, leaving the room.

"So, is our date set up?" I questioned him once Jaymi was gone.

He smiled up at me. "Yes, did you find something to wear?" he asked me.

"Eventually," I answered with a nod. "The twins are about ready for a nap, so we should be getting home," I told him, beginning to gather their toys. "And, why exactly are you telling every women you know about our date, but refuse to tell me?" I wondered, packing up the baby bag.

"To torture you," he replied easily, staring at Carmin with the amazement she wanted for helping me clean up, or so she thinks. "You want to know so bad what I am planning, I am personally very proud of it," he breathed, taking a square from Tristin like I was before. He likes giving it to you, taking it back, then finding the hole.

Tristin is the only baby I know that correctly uses that put the block in the certain hole and go on with the shapes game. He loves it, it's the only thing other than _Dora The Explorer _than will keep his attention for more than five minutes. Carmin, on the other hand, is a hyper little thing. She wants to go everywhere, get into everything, and do all the things she shouldn't. She's not a shy baby, unlike Tristin, who when we see someone unfamiliar, presses close to me, frightened. Carmin reaches the the unknown person, then proceeds to pull on everything they're wearing.

They are the polar opposite right now, but you can tell they're twins. At times, they just have this stare, and reach for the same thing, or make each other smile. They do look like twins, but of course, Carmin has more feminine features, like Tristin's male. They're don't look more like Troy than like me, they're right down the middle, always have been. But it seems that Tristin is more like me, while Carmin is more like him. I'm not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

Once we got home, the twins were sleeping, so we put them right down for a nap. After, Damien called, confirming he cannot come to the party, but will fly in sometime this year. As I spoke with Damien, Troy said he had to do something to his car.

"You know," I started fifteen minutes minutes later, walking into the garage. Damien went on about his boyfriend for a little bit, then I went on about the twins, neither of us can shut up. "There's something sexy about a guy who can fix cars," I commented. "They are good with their hands," I stated.

Troy grinned up at me, wiping his hands off. "Are you trying to flirt with me, Mrs. Bolton?" he wondered, closing the hood, then wiped off his hands a little more before throwing the rag off to the side.

"Yep," I answered with a nod, hooking my fingers through his belt loops.

"Just checking," he replied, his hands on my forearms.

I smiled. "Anything wrong with the engine?" I asked, my hands closer to the button of his jeans.

"Nothing you or me couldn't fix," he assured me, catching the innuendo, his hands slowly sliding down my arms.

I grinned. "No clogs?" I questioned.

He smiled. "Never," he stated, taking my fingers away from the opening of his jeans. "You know, getting in my pants isn't going to get you any information about our anniversary date," he informed me.

"Damn," I swore, dropping the charade.

Troy chuckled. "Bolton, you are a no-good, dirty rotten snoop, and I have no idea what I am going to do with you," he said, his head leaning in close.

I pulled away. "Don't worry about it, you aren't doing anything with me or to me until I know what we're doing on our anniversary," I told him, walking away.

"Can you do anything to me?" he called after me.

I rolled my eyes. "No!" I shouted back, going up the steps. As I went up the steps, I heard crying. We put them down in the living room, in their play pen. Taking them upstairs might have woken them up. It was Tristin, and he hadn't woken Carmin up yet. "What's wrong, bubba?" I asked, picking him up. He buried his face into my neck, obviously tired and cranky. I knew what he wanted. "Alright, alright," I gave in, going over to the coffee table and put a bink in his mouth. We're trying to slowly get them off the binks. When they aren't looking, we take it away, and once they're asleep, we take them out of their mouths. He must have noticed it was gone, and woke up.

"What woke him up?" Troy asked, closing the basement door behind him.

I sat down on the couch with Tristin in my arms, his wildcat and blankey with me. "His bink," I answered.

"Ah," he understood, coming to sit next to me. He rested a hand on our son's back, leaning in to kiss his forehead. Tristin smiled a little, getting more comfortable against my chest. "I can't blame ya, bud, I like resting there on Mommy too," he mentioned, grabbing the t.v. remote.

I shook my head. "Troy," I mumbled, moving a hand through Tristin's hair.

"What? I've said it before, and I'll say it again, you're squishy there, it's comfortable," he stated, wrapping an arm around me.

I smiled, leaning into my husband. After a minute or two, Troy decided to watch the news. Boring! "Here, take him for few, I have to go to the bathroom," I grunted, shifting him over.

"I know I'm not squishy like Mom, but I'm gonna have to do," he said to our son, situating him on his chest.

"Please, stop calling me squishy," I pleaded, going into the bathroom. I took a few minutes, not only did I do my business, I had to rearrange everything in the cabinet behind the mirror because Troy messed it all up. That annoys me. He goes in for Advil or something, and everything is in a different place. I could have been Tommy, now what I think about it. Plus, I fixed my hair quickly. When I went back out, Troy and Tristin were on the floor, the blocks out, and Tristin's pants were off. "Troy!" I whined, crossing my arms. Tristin doesn't like the pants I put him in today, but they look good on him.

"What?" he asked, his eyes leaving the t.v. "Babe, the boy wants to play, let him," he said, helping him find the triangle slot.

Tristin pushed it through, then leaned back for his dad's approval. Troy congratulated him. He smiled, grabbing onto his feet before falling backwards onto Troy's leg. "Da-da," he stated, smiling some more.

"Yep, and you're Tristin," Troy replied, giving him the rectangle. "Now, use the brains your momma gave you and put that in the right spot," he challenged, putting him back into a sitting position.

"Ya!" Tristin agreed like he knew what Troy was saying.

Troy stood. "I want a drink," he explained walking over.

I stopped him. "No, you keep playing, I'll get you one," I said.

Tristin noticed his dad wasn't behind him anymore, and got into a crawl position to turn around. The circle was in his hand as he began to push off the ground. "Okay, if you-" Troy stopped, and looked where I was looking. "What?"

"Watch," I ordered as Tristin stood up.

"Brie, he's just gonna fall over," Troy insisted, but I shushed him. I don't know why, I just have a feeling right now, a feeling he won't just fall over. I think it's mother's intuition.

Tristin took one step, and fell forward, but caught himself. "Da!" he called out, righting himself again. He wants to keep playing with Troy. Aw. That is so adorable.

Troy squated down. "Come here, buddy," he urged, holding his hands out.

Tristin looked determined. He took another wobbly step, causing my heart to fly to my throat. My hand found Troy's shoulder, squeezing it. Tristin didn't fall with this step. He looked up at Troy after the step for approval.

Troy nodded. "Come on, you can do it, come here," he repeated, wiggling his fingers a little.

Tristin took another step, followed by another, and I felt like I was having a heart attack. My baby boy is walking! After a minute, he reached Troy, falling into his arms. "Da," he said again. "Up-py," he requested, wanting to be held.

Troy stood up with Tristin in his arms. "Tristin, you did it!" he exclaimed, hugging him.

"He took his first steps!" I said excitedly, hugging them both. I stole him from Troy after a moment. "You're walking, buddy! I'm so proud of you!" I cooed, kissing him all over his face. I hugged him again. "Where is a camera when you need one?"

"Brie, he can't breathe," Troy stated, taking him back. "You're such a big boy, Tristin," he said, taking the circle from him like Tristin wanted him to. He put him down on the floor and went back to the toy and sat on the floor. "Come on, walk back over here," he challenged.

I stood Tristin up on the carpet. "Go on, bubba, get Daddy," I insisted, holding him for the first step, then let him go. I watched as my baby boy walked over to Troy. Walked! He stumbled a few times, and fell once, but he didn't cry. He stood right on back up, and made it to his father.

I smiled, watching Troy interact with Tristin, making him chase him all over the living room. Not literally chase, but he would move, and make Tristin walk over to him. Tristin loved it, and I loved watching it.

-

"Brie, come on!" Troy yelled from downstairs. "You're gonna make us late!" he accused me.

I rolled my eyes, fixing my hair in the mirror for the last time. It's our anniversary. We dropped the twins off at Lucas', where they are staying the night. Allie is staying too. We're picking them up tomorrow afternoon. I already missing watching Tristin on the move. Since he began walking, he hasn't stopped. He still stumbles, and falls, but he always gets right on up, and keeps going. He's like his dad that way. Carmin watches, envious, I can tell, but just cannot walk yet. We've tried to get her started, she just falls. She'll get there.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I assured him, turning off the bedroom light and remembering to grab my clutch. I decended the stairs, my hair spilling over my shoulder as I did. "Like the dress?" I asked when I reached the landing.

Troy's eyes weren't on mine, they were on my dress, more probably my body. It's white, obviously, and hugs my torso like a corset. It's strapless, and material over my breasts looks like flat white flower petals. It goes a little past mid thigh, the skirt flows down in soft creases, but it looks really good. I wore a big, black necklace with it, that hangs right over the 'flower petals' adding some flare. I have a pair of black strappy heels to finish off the outfit. My hair is done in very loose curls, flowing down my back. And, my make up is done very well, and in light black also.

He cleared his throat. "I'd say so," he answered.

I smiled. "Thanks, It's a Serena Jones creation," I informed him, stepping down to meet him on the foyer.

He kissed me gently. My free hand gripped onto his jacket. He's wearing a pair of nice a wee bit dark blue jeans, a black untucked button up, a black peacoat, and his black motorcycle boots. His hair is not as wild, but still in his sexy way. "Remind me to thank Serena later," he mumbled, linking our hands together. I smiled a little more, biting my lip. "Come on, everything is locked, the animals have water, and the alarm is on," he insisted, leading me out of the house.

"We're not taking the motorcycle, are we?" I questioned, walking down the walkway.

Troy shook his head. "Nah, I figured you'd like my car better," he answered, opening the passenger side door of his camaro for me.

"Can you tell me where we're going now?" I wondered before getting in.

He shook his head. "Nope," he said. I made a face before getting in the car. "You'll figure it out in a few minutes, babe, patience is a virtue," he told me.

"One I don't possess," I reminded him as he closed the door with a laugh.

Troy started driving, and I scooted over to the middle of the seat. His arm wrapped around me.

"I miss the twins," I muttered into his jacket, playing with my necklace.

He chuckled, kissing my hair quickly. "I do too," he agreed.

"When do you think Carma is gonna start walking?" I questioned, watching the roads, trying to figure out where he's taking me.

"From the way she's been trying the past two days, I'd say soon," Troy told me. "They're competitive, they get that from me," he insisted.

Troy continued to drive, and I called Lucas quickly. He said the twins cried nonstop for ten minutes after I left them (Troy worked today), but they managed to calm them down. Then, Tristin went on a tirade in his apartment, hiding things, throwing things, knocking things over. I apologized, but he told me not to worry about it, once he has kids, they'll do the same thing. Carmin didn't walk, something I asked, because I want to be there when she does. He said they're asleep, and to call him in the morning, and that he'll call if he needs me.

When I was hanging up, I noticed where we were. "Troy, why are we in Sharpay's old neighbhorhood?" I wondered as we drove up the windy road that held massive homes. He didn't answer. "Troy, are you taking me to where we got married?" He didn't answer again. "Troy!"

"You figure it out," he finally spoke up, pulling into Sharpay's parent's house.

I smiled, seeing the house. "I haven't been here since we got married," I reminded him.

"I know," he responded. "Come on, Sharpay's parent's aren't home, but they said I could use it for the night," he said, getting out of the car. He came around my side and got me. He had a key to get into the house, and led me through the home until we were near the back doors.

"Is there someone in that kitchen?" I questioned him, noticing the lights, and hearing the movement.

He shrugged. "Maybe, come on," he urged, opening the French doors. He took me outside where I saw it.

The gazebo, where we said our vows, was light up in white Christmas lights, and had some white candles hung throughout. I could see a table underneath too. It was so... sweet. "Troy," I murmured, my eyes never leaving the gazebo.

"Brie, are you crying?" he wondered. I shook my head. "Aw, baby," he said, hugging me.

"Thank you, it's perfect, I love it," I assured him, whispering in his ear.

Troy pulled away a little. "I wanted to do this last year, for our first anniversary, but you were very pregnant, and wanted to stay home," he reminded me. I nodded, my eyes clearing. I didn't cry, but I did tear up. "Happy anniversary, Brie."

"Happy anniversary," I whispered back, kissing him.

He didn't let us kiss for long at all. "Come on," he repeated, taking me down the porch steps and through the grass to the gazebo. He pulled my chair out for me on the small table that was off to the side in the gazebo, then sat down himself.

Light music was playing in the background, along with crickets and other nature noises, but I liked it. "So, what's for dinner?" I asked him, putting my napkin in my lap.

"Well, what we had at our wedding, of course," he answered, doing the same as I did.

"Who made it?" I asked just as another person entered the gazebo.

Zeke was there, two drinks on a silver tray. "Sir, madam," he greeted, setting them down in front of us.

"Hi, Zeke," I greeted with a huge smile.

He nodded professionally. "The first course will be out momentarily," he informed us.

"I've told him he can act normal, but he's getting a kick out of being the waiter," Troy told me. Oh, because it's so beneath him. We can't all own four star restaurants and be the head chef.

I laughed a little. "Thank you, Zeke," I said to him.

"Don't, I owe you. You convinced my fiance not to wear pink on our wedding day," he reminded me. I did, and told her to go back to white. "I gotta go, Sharpay wants updates," he added before leaving.

I crossed my legs once he was gone, and Troy's hand found it's way onto my thigh. I laced my fingers through his. "How do you come up with these ideas, Bolton?" I demanded to know, leaning in a little bit.

"It's a gift," he answered, kissing me gently.

"You better be careful, you know, since you do all these sweet things for me," I started, squeezing his fingers. "I'm going to start expecting it," I informed him. "My standards are going up."

Troy kissed me again. "Let them, don't tell the guys, but I like thinking up things like this to do for you," he admitted.

"Baby, they know you're whipped, it's not anything they don't already know," I teased him, making him smile.

He chuckled. "You know what I was thinking about the other day when I was hanging these lights?" he questioned.

"What?" I wondered.

"About how you changed me," he answered. "Before we met, I was on my way to becoming a dick, and only thought about basketball. Then, I moved here, fell for you, and realized what's important in life," he said. "Family, love, friends, having fun in life, not doing what my dad told me to," he finished.

I scooted my chair closed to his. I kissed him again. My lips moved with his slowly, my tongue clashing with his. His hand slid up my thigh, under my dress little, causing me to gasp a little. My own hands pushed off his jacket and tugged him closer by his shirt. We pulled away for a moment to breathe. I smiled softly at him, nipping at his bottom lip. He smiled back at me before pressing out lips together again. The only thing I could think about was him, and his hands, and his lips, and his tongue. I was overheating a bit, along with my heart thumping faster. God, almost a decade together and he still makes me feel the same way he did when he first kissed me in the arcade. I felt a thump between my legs and wanted more than what we were doing now.

A throat clearing made us part. Zeke was there, our salads in his hands. Troy wiped his lips free of my lip gloss. "Sorry, Zeke," he mumbled, leaning back in his chair.

Zeke put our plates down. "I hope you enjoy dinner as much as you enjoy yourselves," he commented, then promptly left.

Once he was gone, I couldn't help but laugh. "He's a little sensitive," Troy told me. "About his food, at least," he added, picking up his fork. "He's been like that ever since that food critic accused him of putting more effort into the main dinner, rather that the dinner as whole," he said.

I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing again. Sharpay told me about that. They recently moved into an actual house, Zeke is in love with the kitchen, so it's been a month of him making her taste all his entrees and desserts. She's complaining about getting fat. They did move into an actual house, but it's not bigger than our house. I would say it's a little more up scale, but not bigger. Zeke is raking in the money these days. They only want one more baby, two if it accidentally happens that way, so they have four bedrooms, two bathes, and only one floor. Well, they have a furnished basement, but no upstairs. It's a nice place.

We ate Zeke's food, which is admittedly better than the food we had at our reception. Troy informed me that Zeke's not staying the whole night. As soon as dessert is served, he's going home. I was happy to hear this.

"Come here," Troy insisted, getting up out of his chair, holding a hand out to me.

I shook my head. "Troy, I am full, I cannot move," I responded, my hand on my stomach.

"Well, you're gonna be eating dessert, so we gotta make some more room in there," he replied, reaching for my hand.

"By doing what?" I wondered, letting him pull me into a standing position.

He smiled at me, dropping my hand for a moment. He went over to the edge of the gazebo, and pressed something I couldn't see. Our song, I'm Yours, by Jason Mraz was suddenly heard. Troy came back to me. "I found this wonderful button that makes the song repeat over and over again," he mumbled, pulling me into a dancing position.

I giggled a little, wrapping my arms around his neck. "This has been the perfect anniversary, Troy," I murmured in his ear, letting him lead the dance.

"Is it better than last years?" he wondered, his hands snug around my body.

I rested my head in the crook of his neck. "Hm, last year, I was eight months pregnant, so to the pregnant me, yes, it was perfect. To the non-pregnant me, this is perfect," I told him.

Troy let out a small laugh, his breath on my neck. I shivered a little. "Are you cold?" he questioned me, pulling away just enough to look me in the eyes.

I shook my head. "No," I assured him, resting my forehead on his. "You just do these things to me, you know," I said. "Like, making me shiver when I'm not cold, and making my heart beat faster, my breathing to pick up, butterflies in my stomach appear, I get tingly feelings, everything I've felt since I first met you at Chad's," I reminded him. "I'm just used to it now."

Zeke cleared his throat again. He's good at that.

Troy and I both turned heads. "Zeke, man, you can leave dessert and go," he instructed him. Zeke opened his mouth. "We'll call you tomorrow and tell you how much we loved it," he assured him.

"Thanks for helping out, Zeke," I spoke up. "The food was amazing," I stated.

Troy nodded. "And, if you don't go within five minutes, I'm going to call Sharpay and tell her you ruined our anniversary," he threatened. Oooh, Sharpay would kill him for that.

"I'm expecting a call," Zeke mentioned, turning around and stomping away.

Troy and I danced for a few more minutes. I don't think it was really dancing, we more of swayed and resting on each other. "Do you think he's gone?" Troy wondered aloud a moment later.

"Mm, probably, you saw the kitchen lights go out," I reminded him, kissing his neck gently.

"Perfect," he responded, his body leaving mine. He took a hand in mine, and tugged me to go along with him. He sat down in his chair, pulling me down to straddle his lap.

I was confused, and for some reason, already a little turned on. "Troy, what are we doing?" I asked, adjusting my dress.

"Eating dessert," he answered easily enough. "Zeke couldn't exactly make a replica of our wedding cake, but I know you love his chocolate cake," he informed me.

I smiled, opening my mouth for him to him feed me the first bite. I love that we're still this cute. We went on feeding each other, being adorable, and I loved it. "We have to give gifts," I reminded him as we were finishing the cake. It was really good.

Troy nodded. "You first," he suggested, swallowing his bite of cake.

I reached for my clutch. "I got you two, but you can't complain," I ordered, handing him the note. We agreed on only one.

"Why do we always give notes?" he questioned, opening the piece of paper. His eyes ran over it as I slipping my hands underneath his black button up. Hm, he's not wearing another shirt underneath this. I undid the bottom buttons. "Brie, stop undressing me," he commanded in a nice voice, causing me to frown. "You're already off birth control?" he asked a moment later.

I smiled now. "After my last period, yep," I confirmed. "So, three days ago?" I asked myself.

Troy smiled back at me. "Great gift," he commented, leaning forward to kiss me.

I leaned away, though. "No, other gift, then we can make out," I said, handing him the box now.

Troy sighed, untying the bow quickly and opened the box. "It's a necklace," he stated the obvious.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, smartie pants," I replied, taking the necklace out of the box. I slipped the thin gold chain over his head. "It's long, so it'll be closer to your heart," I mumbled. "There are letters hanging off it. See?" I questioned.

"A T and a C," he mentioned, viewing the small letters, and I nodded. "Where is the G? For Gabriella?" he asked as I slipped it underneath his shirt.

"Uh-uh, this is strictly a children necklace," I told him, resting my forehead on his.

His hands cupped my cheeks. "I love it," he assured me, but didn't kiss me. "You didn't let me kiss you, you open your gift first," he ordered, reaching his hand into the pocket of his peacoat that was taken off a long time ago.

My bottom lip popped out slightly as I took the box into my hands. I opened the box. He got me necklace too. It's a silver heart locket that would rest right above me breasts.

"Open it," he suggested, holding the box for me. I did as I was told. Inside there was a picture of me and him on one side, the twins on the other. "And, look on the back," he added. I turned it over. 'Always Love' was inscripted on the back.

I lifted my eyes to him with a smile. "I love it," I repeated his words. I closed the locket. "You're the best gift giver," I stated, kissing him. I snapped the box shut and set it on the table blindly. As I did this, I got chocolate on my hand. I ripped my lips from his, holding my hand up. When I did, his head turned, and I got chocolate on his cheek. "Aw, baby," I laughed, licking the chocolate off my hand.

He smiled up at me. "Can you take care of that for me?" he asked.

I nodded, leaning in. First, I kissed it off gently, then my tongue swiped it up slowly. I didn't stop there, either. I began to kiss down his neck, pulling on his hair to lean his head to the side. I felt his hand on my thighs, squeezing a little. My teeth grazed his skin, causing a small moan to escape from his lips. I kissed him one last time before my tongue flicked out over his earlobe and I went on to nibble on it. His hands slid down to the backs of my knees, pulling me by them so I was closer to him.

He leaned his head further away. "I love you," he murmured, his eyes low.

My lips brushed against his. "I love you too," I whispered, pressing my lips against his. I felt like I was melting, and I wanted more than just kissing, but it couldn't be more, not right then. Troy didn't think so, because his hand slipped far underneath my dress, making me gasp, and stop kissing him. "What are you doing?" I breathed, unable to speak with my full voice.

His hand didn't withdraw. "Relax, baby," he insisted, his fingers inching closer to me.

"Troy," I warned quietly, my fingers digging into his shoulders with anticipation.

"Calm down," he instructed, his lips on the underside of my jaw. I could feel his breath, making me want to shudder. My breathing was erratic, as was my heart beat, and I was frozen. He kissed underneath my ear softly. "No one can see us, Brie, it's okay," he assured me, his finger hooking underneath my underwear.

I sucked in a quick breath, my nails pressing harder. I wasn't sure if it was hard, my nails never do get very long, but even if it did, he didn't say anything. His mouth was over my spot, softly breathing on it, which didn't help the situation. I really felt like I was literally melting. Troy pushed my underwear off to the side slowly, making the suspense grow. Are we seriously going to do this at Sharpay's parent's house in their backyard, in the gazebo we got married in? It was kind of a turn on.

I could have been a second, but felt like an hour until his finger entered me. I let out a weak moan. His free arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me to be pressed against him firmly. My arms looped around his neck for dear life. His thumb and finger squeezed my clit tightly for second, before loosening the pressure, and repeating the action. I bit my lip roughly to keep myself from making any noise. My hips bucked against him without my consent. I can't exactly control myself here, and he knows it.

A minute later, his finger was stroking me up and down slowly, causing me temperature to rise even more. I felt sweat roll down my back. I am so hot.. man. Couldn't our anniversary be in December?

I couldn't stop my gasp when he suddenly, fully entered me. My hips rolled against his hand, wanting more. His lips were sucking on my sweet spot, not making things any more manageable. I am mush, and completely in his hands, literally. His finger curled inside me, making me mouth form into a silent 'o.' "Fuck," I moaned, annoyed at his lack of movement. I could feel his smile against my neck. Suddenly, his finger began stroking me once again, and I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head.

My hands turned into fists, having nothing to hold onto. My hips rolled into him, and his strokes became quicker and longer.

"Troy," I whimpered, needing more, and he knew it.

Without a word, he inserted a second finger into me, and followed by a third. I felt my climax building with every pump, my thump remaining unbearable. I moaned with each stroke, unable to stop anything at this point. I don't think I ever was. He thrust hard into me, his thumb also caressing my clit. Right as he pushed me over the edge, his lips left my neck, and pressed against my lips so I wouldn't make a loud noise.

I relaxed against him after, trying to regulate my breathing. Both of his arms wrapped around me after a few moments, and he kissed my hair.

I pulled away when I was almost normal. "You have no shame," I accused, clearing my throat.

He beamed at me. "Not with you," he agreed, kissing me. I didn't let him pull out of the kiss as my hands found the button to his pants.

"Same here," I whispered, tugging his pants down over his knees so I wasn't sitting on them. One of my hands began to undo the rest of the buttons on his shirt, and the other kneaded him through his boxers. He was already hard, and getting harder. His head fell back as my hand expertly massaged him. He moaned a little in protest when I stopped. I didn't even do it for long, and he didn't like that I wasn't going on.

"Brie," he murmured, lifting his head.

I smiled at him, kissed him lips softly. "Trust me," I ordered. I slipped his boxers off to his ankles, and looked down at him. I felt his hands in my hair, and before I could do anything, he pulled so I was kissing him. My hand gripped his member tightly, making him moan into my mouth. My fingers swiped over his tip for some lubrication, and I began to stroke him slowly. My grip loosened, so he whined a little, breaking the kiss. He pulled my top half closer to him, his head dropping to my shoulder. "Sh," I commanded, kissing underneath his own ear.

My touch became feather light, increasing his arousal. After I felt like he payed penance a little, my grip became firm again as I stroked him faster, causing more moans to errupt from his mouth. One of his hands covered mine, stopping me. I was confused. "Brie," he started, his head leaving my shoulder. "I don't want to go off in your hand," he told me, looking into my eyes. I raised an eyebrow. "Or in your mouth," he added, resting his forehead on mine.

That only leaves one place. I smiled at him, getting an idea. I reached for his peacoat behind him, and slipped it on.

"Baby, what are you-" he stopped when I stood up. He reached for me, but I shook my head. I undid the back of my dress, and felt it fall down to me feet, leaving me in a strapless lacy bra and matching underwear. After, I moved to straddle him again. "Good idea," he choked, his eyes raking over my body.

My finger hooked over his chin. I kissed him, instantly letting his tongue into my mouth as his hands traveled up my back. My bra fell to the ground a moment later, and Troy's hands covered my breasts. His lips left mine, moving down to my chest. I gripped onto the opening of his button up shirt, tugging him closer. "Troy," I moaned, cupping his face. "I-I think this is enough foreplay, don't you?" I questioned, kissing him.

He nodded into the kiss, his arms holding me closer. "Brie, I'm sorry," he apologized quickly right before I heard a rip, and realized it was my underwear.

* * *

**I don't know why, but I felt like that was a good place to stop. I even went on after that, and when I read over it, stopping here seemed.. better. Right even, somehow, I don't know. Sorry if it annoys you! But, there is the sex scene you all wanted, and I promised! I don't know, I never felt I was good at these, but if you think it's good, review it, and I may start adding more. I didn't think I was good, as I said, so I never did them. **

**Don't worry You'll see Carmin walk later... she's not ready yet. I like this chapter. You'll get more family/friends stuff next chap which is the twin's birthday.**

**ATTENTION: MEANT TO LIVE FANS:  
I have decided to rewrite MTL. I already have the first three chapters written.  
In case no one reviews it, I will keep the original up, but if the second one takes off, I am deleting the original all together. I already have the files all backed up.  
It's posted, so please read AND REVIEW!**

**Review please.**

**-- Kayleigh**


	25. Birthday

**Thanks** **for reviewing, like always. Keep reviewing, I love reading them.**

**I'm sorry this is so late, I had a bit of writer's block, hung out with some friends, and a huge history project.. so it didn't happen as easy as it usually does.**

**REMEMBER: Read AND Review Meant To Live.**

**On with the next chapter.**

**Review please.**

**Named Birthday, by The Beatles for obvious reasons.**

* * *

I stepped out of the house, my eyes scanning the backyard and porch for my husband. I easily spotted him in the middle of the backyard, our daughter in his arms, his friends around him.

I made my way through the mass of people scattered around, going towards Troy.

It's Carmin and Tristin's birthday! Yay! They're one! I am so happy, yet at the same time, I am a bit depressed. My babies are getting older, I can't help than I am sad about that. I am ecstatic they are happy and healthy though.

I approached Troy, who was talking with many of the firefighters and Chad. Since it is the birthday of my babies, I threw a big blow out. I invited everyone important, our friends, our family, everyone. My mom, his mom, my dad, my siblings, their families, the firefighters, their families, our closest friends. I am so glad my mom is here. I hugged her for ten minutes, seriously. Troy had to pry me away from her. She, along with Lucy and my dad are staying at Felix's since Shyanne and Adam are staying at our house. Food is everywhere, alcohol is flowing a little, and everyone is having a good time. It may be two one year old's party, but most of it is adults, we're all having fun. Not me, personally, but almost everyone else is drinking some.

"Hey," I greeted, finally making it to them.

Troy turned to see me. "Hey," he repeated, lifting Carmin up further on his chest.

"Is she okay?" I questioned him. "I heard about her fit in the house," I told him. Carmin has been throwing tantrums lately. Ever since Tristin began walking a month ago, she's been dying to too. Since he is walking, and she has yet to, he's been recieving more attention, angering her. When she sees this happening, crying, screaming, and throwing things occurs. I hoped she wouldn't throw a fit on her birthday, but I should have known Tristin would be getting attention for walking from those who don't see him as often.

He nodded. "Yeah, she's fine," he assured me, patting her butt lightly. His friends were continuing to talk without him. We went off to the side.

I feel bad for her, she has been trying so hard, she just can't balance well. She gets that from me. According to my mom, I didn't walk until sixteen months. I kissed Carma's back, rubbing it a little.

"She's just embarrassed now," Troy added. She gets that from me too.

"I'll take her," I offered, already taking her from his arms. "Where is Tristin?" I questioned, using one hand to tug my shirt down because it rode up. I am wearing a pair of light ripped jeans, an orange top that has widened sleeves going to my elbows along with a light white line design on it, a tan-orange belt, matching it outfit off with orange wedges I borrowed from Sharpay. I left my hair down and curly, but wished I hadn't in this heat. I also put on the silver heart locket Troy got me for our anniversary.

Carmin's face was red and puffy from her getting so worked up. "Over with his cousins, playing," Troy answered.

I nodded, kissing her forehead. "It's okay, Carma, you'll walk soon," I assured her, jiggling her slightly.

"She gets it from you, you know," Troy mentioned, his hands in the pockets of his light blue jeans. He's wearing them with a plain white t-shirt, sunglasses slipped to the neckline, and his necklace underneath, plus a pair of converse.

I raised my eyebrow. "Gets what from me?" I wondered, still attempting to cheer her up. She kept her head buried in the crook of my neck. I held her closer as I kissed the side of her head.

"The jealousy," he insisted. "I certainly don't have it," he stated.

I let out a laugh. "You never get jealous?" I questioned.

"Why would I?" he replied.

"Oh, and what do you feel when Robbie comes around?" I asked him. I can't believe he is saying this. What a man thing to insinuate.

He shrugged. "Hatred and I get possessive of you, I'm not exactly jealous he is dating Ana," he said, his body shaking, probably with disgust.

"So, I get jealous of you all the time?" I questioned, but it sounded like I agreed with him.

He nodded. "Uh, you used to. Remember high school?" he responded.

I glared lightly at him. "Okay, how do you feel about this?" I demanded to know, grabbing Tommy's shirt (he was walking away at the time, and happened to be the nearest guy near me). I pulled Tommy closer to me and kissed him. I made it longer than it should have too. I could tell he was shocked, it wasn't like he expected me to kiss him. When I finally pushed him away, I looked back to Troy. "How do you feel about that?"

He glanced from Tommy to me, then back to Tommy. "You are so dead," he stated before lunging at him, and Tommy took off running.

I grinned. For some reason, I feel accomplished. "Why'd you kiss Tommy?" Nick wondered from behind me, watching as my husband chased Tommy around.

"To prove a point," I answered, my eyes scanning the backyard for my son. "Tell me how it ends," I commented, walking away.

I went and got Tristin to bring into the house. They need a diaper change about now. This morning, it was like they knew it was their birthday. They woke up at five, waking us up, so we played with them for a while. We brought them into our room and set up their play pen for them. We accidentally fell asleep before seven, sleeping until almost nine. They were so good though, and must have been content because they didn't cry once. _Dora _was on t.v. along with their toys in their play pen, so they were good.

After we woke up, we changed them, got ready for the party, put them down for an early nap, got ourselves ready for the party, then everyone began showing up. I changed them in the kitchen, on the floor, on top of a blanket. Tristin is easier to change than Carmin, so I do him first. Tristin patiently sits there, and lets me do what I gotta do, while Carmin attempts to roll around.

"I'm almost done," I assured her, finishing putting her diaper on. I made her hold still for another moment while slipping her pants on before standing her up.

"Dada!" she called over my shoulder as I pulled her pants all the way up.

"Well, I'm not Tommy," he said behind me. "But, I hope I'll do."

I couldn't help but laugh and situated myself to lean against the counter. "He'll more than do, right Carma?" I questioned her, kissing her forehead.

Troy sat down next to me, inviting Tristin to stand in the middle of his legs like Carmin was with me. "I know you're a mama's boy, but I'm still good enough, right?" he asked him, but Tristin just grinned at him.

"He looks just like you when he's grinning," I mentioned, helping Carmin attempt to walk away. "It's, like, a signature Bolton grin. You do it, your mom does it, Tristin does it, and I know I've seen Carmin do it," I listed off.

"Well, Mrs. Bolton, you do it too," he ensured me, making me smile.

"So, how mad are you at me for kissing Tommy?" I wondered, peeking a look at him.

He chuckled lightly. "Eh, not much. Besides, he's paying for it now," he replied, lifting Tristin up like Superman, making him laugh.

"What did you do to him?" I questioned, turning Carmin around.

"He shouldn't have kissed my wife," he insisted. Well, I am the one who kissed him, but if he wants to blame Tommy, I'm okay with that.

Carmin walked back in between my legs. "She is so close to walking," I stated. "She's barely using my hands," I told him.

"I think she psychs herself out," Troy replied. "She wants to do it, I know she can do it, but as soon as she's on her own, she just topples over," he reminded me.

I nodded. "It doesn't help every time she tries to walk, she's vying for attention because it's in front of a crowd," I agreed. "Did it make you jealous?" I asked. "Me kissing Tommy."

"Why?" he responded, setting Tristin on the ground.

I shrugged. "I dunno, did it?" I asked.

"No, I just didn't like that he kissed you," he answered. "You're my wife, why should I be jealous? I know you love me and would never like Tommy in that way."

I frowned. Oh. That's true, but I don't know, I don't like that answer. "You wanna try it out?" I questioned him.

"Being jealous?" he replied, clearly confused.

I shook my head. "No, Carmin walking," I corrected him. "No one is around besides us," I said.

"Sure," he agreed, getting up on his knees and took Carmin from me.

Tristin walked over to me as I got on my own knees. Troy went to the other side of the kitchen and held Carmin so she was facing me. I put Tristin in front of me, facing his twin. "Come here, baby girl," I urged her, holding mine and Tristin's hand out.

Troy said something in Carmin's ear before she began walking. He held her for a few steps, then she went on her own. As soon as she knew her father's hands were gone from her torso, she stopped like a deer in headlights. "Go on, baby," Troy encouraged from behind her, patting her bum.

"It's okay, come here, Carma," I said, holding my hands out. "Say come on, Carma," I told Tristin.

Tristin nodded enthusiastically. "Co o Cama!" he called out, trying very hard to mimic what I said. He does know her name, he calls her Cama. She calls him Tinin.

Carmin seemed to like Tristin helping her. She stuck her foot out and tapped the linoleum in front of her. I laughed. "It's okay, Carmin," I assured her. "Come here, come get Mommy and Tristin," I told her.

She took a step, a wobbly one, but she didn't fall. She smiled widely up at me. I clapped my hands and Tristin's, encouraging her. It made her get the confidence to take another, then another. Like when Tristin walked, my heart was in my throat, and worry knotted in my stomach. What if she falls? We're in the kitchen, it's a hard floor. She could hit her head, she'll cry, I'll be a worried mom, I'll make Taylor play nurse for an hour, it's all around not good.

But, she didn't fall, not completely, anyways. She lost her balance twice, but fell on her hands. She stood back up instantly, took another step, and kept on going. She finally made it to me, hugging Tristin when she did. I hugged them both, smiling. She walked!

"Oh, Carmin, you did it!" I squealed, hugging them tightly.

"Brie, every time one of our kids walk, are you going to suffocate them?" Troy questioned, prying my away from them.

I let go. "I'm sorry, but she did it," I said giddily, smiling down at her. "On her birthday! She took her first actual steps on her birthday!" I cooed, picking her up. I could tell she was proud of herself.

Troy laughed at me, plucking our daughter from my arms. He hugged her, saying something in her ear I couldn't hear. "Brie, both our babies are walking," he stated the obvious.

"I know, just another reason I'm going to be having constant heart attacks," I sighed, smiling down at Tristin.

"Eh, babe, let 'em be kids. They have to learn what's good and what is bad on their own," he told me, putting Carmin on the ground. "So, the question is, can she still do it?"

Carmin proudly continued to keep walking, and was determined to make sure everyone knew she was indeed walking. My mom, dad, and Lucy were three people she loved walking for, seeing as they always clapped, gave her kisses and hugs, and lots of encouragement. She was a bit wobbly, and hesitant once in a while, but she was definitely walking. I am so happy it happened on her birthday, it's fate. Tristin loves it too, they're always together now that they're at the same pace. They're like true twins.

I spent a long while talking with my parents and Lucy. Richard couldn't make it due to a meeting tomorrow morning, but he sent a present with my mom, and already spoke to them on the phone. I think they were a little confused, but it was cute and a nice gesture. My dad and Lucy are doing well, I can tell how happy they are, and my mom is happy for them too. My dad is a different man compared to who he was then they separated. He changed, for the better, back into the man he used to be, when we were kids.

"I know you're excited," my mom stated as we sat on the porch, at the able, underneath the umbrella.

I nodded. "I am," I agreed. "It's just going to be a lot to manage, but we can do it," I assured her. I start college late August. I'm excited with tad of nervous. It's going to be difficult raising two one year old's, plus doing well in school, but I am going to do it.

"You'll be fine, mija," she told me, patting my hand. "If anyone can do it, it'd be you," she said. "At least you aren't pregnant," she added with a laugh.

I faked a smile. "Yeah," I mumbled. No one knows we're trying again. I didn't see the point in telling them, when I become pregnant, I'll mention it. I'm not pregnant yet, it's barely been a month, and I am on my period right now. I could tell Troy was let down when I told him I had it, but I really wasn't.

"Do you two know when you're going to have another?" Lucy wondered, my dad's arm stretching across her lap, with her arms wrapped around it.

I cleared my throat. "I- not really," came out of my mouth. What? "It'll happen eventually, you know," I added on. Why am I lying?

"I'm sure in a few months, you two will figure it out," my dad mentioned.

I nodded, scratching my head. "Sounds good," I muttered.

"Hey, Gabi, can I talk to you?" Shyanne broke in.

Yes! "Yeah," I answered, standing. "I'll talk to you guys later," I said as I was about to leave.

"Wait, Gabi," Lucy stopped me.

I turned. "Yeah, Mom?" I asked her.

"Would you mind if I stole the twins tomorrow?" she questioned me. "It'll only be for a lit-"

I shook my head to cut her off. "It's completely fine. I'll need some time to clean up some, anyways. That's not exactly the easiest thing to do with two toddlers running around," I told her. Oh, they're toddlers now, not babies. That's so sad. They'll always be my babies, though, that is for sure. She laughed and nodded in agreement. "Swing by whenever," I added before letting Shyanne drag me off.

She took me all the way down the back yard to the fence. She acutally brought me right outside the fence. I opened my mouth to ask her why we left, but she began speaking. "Are you happy?" she questioned me.

"Yes," I assured her. "Why?" I wondered.

She ignored me. "I'm serious, one hundred percent completely happy?" she questioned again.

I let out a breath. "Truthfully? One hundred percent? No," I corrected myself. "Shy, no on is one hundred percent happy, no one's life is perfect," I told her.

"Then, what would make your life one hundred percent happy?" she asked me.

"Shy, why are you asking me this?" I replied instead of answering.

Shyanne looked around for a moment. "Just go with me here, what would it take to make your lift perfect? Tell me," she pleaded.

I nodded. "I hate that Troy is a firefighter," I started. "It's dangerous and scary, and sometimes when I kiss him before he leaves, the fact that it could be the last time I never see him crosses my mind," I confessed. "But, he loves it, it's in his blood, so I could never take that away from him. Part of the reason I'm not happy is the small things, you know," I went on. "For example, sometimes, when I wake up in the middle of the night, for whatever reason, I find that Troy and I are on completely different sides of the bed. We go to bed in a knot, and now, half the time, we don't wake up that way. I don't know if it symbolizes something, or it's just me being a girl, but it bothers me. We used to shower together a lot, too. We didn't have sex every time, not even half the time, it was just one of our things, I don't even remember the last time we did it. I don't like that Troy and I don't go out as much," I admitted. "Actually, it's not even that, it's that we don't get as much time together, alone. Some days, we barely get to have an adult conversation. Lately, we have, but that's not always how it is. I miss hanging out with my friends more. I miss having no responsibilities, but I guess everyone does. I miss teaching, I miss it so much. I loved getting up every morning and going to school, and making a difference in kids' lives. It was rewarding, I thrived at it, and I miss it. I miss when Tristin and Carmin were babies who needed me for everything. I miss holding them in my arms when they were so small, and rocking them back and forth in a chair, watching them sleep and wondering what they'll be one day. I still do it, but it's not the same. Sometimes, rare times, I miss being pregnant with them. I miss feeling them move around in my belly and their kicks. I'm not exactly happy I went off birth control either," I said.

Shyanne's eyes widened. "You went off birth control?"

I nodded. "Yep. I'm not ready to be pregnant again, I'm not ready to blow up, or have cravings, or be exhausted, I get exhausted now, I don't need more. I'm not ready to raise a newborn," I informed her.

"Then, why did you do it?" she wondered.

"Troy wants another baby," I easily answering. "We got into a fight over it. He wants another, and he made some very good points on me getting pregnant around now. I can't be angry at him for wanting to make another life with me," I reminded her. "It's not fair to him if the only reason is that I'm worried, and nervous, and slightly scared."

Shyanne nodded slowly. "Are you pregnant yet?"

"Nope," I told her. "I'm not let down or sad, and Troy was, so I feel bad. Shyanne, marriage includes sacrifice, and I am more than willing to give Troy another baby, I'm just not all aboard yet," I stated.

"How do you do that?" she questioned me. "Just, give in like that when it's your body? It's your body that has to go through that nine months, and the birth, and breast feeding, and being awake for days at a time, and not to mention-"

"Shy," I cut her off. "You do realize Adam will be there, right? He'll help with everything, it's not just you," I reminded her. I did think that way not too long ago, but she does have Adam. "Is this all because Adam wants a baby, and you're not ready?" I wondered.

Tears blurred her vision. I stepped forward and grabbed her hand. "He's not happy, Gabriella," she muttered in a low tone. "I can't give him a baby, and he's not happy," she explained.

"Sweetie," I mumbled, hugging her. "You can do it," I assured her.

"I'm not ready, I can't do it. I don't do babies, I'm not maternal. I'll babysit, sure, but raising my own? No," she stated, hugging me back.

I pulled away. "You do realize it's completely different with your own child, right?" I asked her. "It's so different, knowing that the baby you are holding is yours," I told her. "The connection is so strong, they know who you are when they're right out of the womb, it's indescribable."

"I've been told that, but how do you know what to do. What if I have one, and it dies of hunger because I don't know it's hungry?" She asked me.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "You're telling me you have a screaming baby and you aren't going to try and feed it?" I responded. Hello, that is like first on the list of what you do, then changing it. "It's not like that Shyanne. It is scary, right when you bring that baby home, you're scared shitless, I am not going to lie. You are in charge of this whole other life. But, you have Adam, you have your parents, your brother, your friends, a whole support system. Next thing you know, you know what cry means what, you know what they want around the time they want it. It gets easier," I assured her.

"Raising a child is not easy," she replied, staring me right in the eye.

"Oh, I know that," I agreed. "What I am saying is that you're not going to kill the baby. It will be hard teaching them to walk, talk, be a good person, but you'll figure it out," I told her. "You'll figure it out with Adam right there next to you," I stated.

Shyanne wiped her eyes. "I don't think I can do it, I don't think I could raise another life and not second guess myself the entire time. Everything you do as a parent shapes your child," she reminded me.

I nodded. "I know," I said. "But, it's not like if I feed Carmin Lucky Charms tomorrow, it's going to change her whole outlook on life. She's one," I commented. "As you raise them, as you find out their personality, as you bond more and more with them each day, you'll realize these things as a parent, you'll teach them things, they'll teach you things. If I ground Tristin when he is thirteen for, I don't know, pushing some other kid, I'm sure he won't hate me for the rest of this life," I told her. "It'll teach him not to hurt others."

"I am just so scared, Gabi," she confessed, leaning against the fence. "I don't know how to get over this fear and actually let myself get pregnant. I am so scared, Gabi, that it's been over a month since Adam and I have had sex," she informed me.

I opened my mouth to reply. "I-" Adam started, but stopped when he saw our serious faces, and that Shyanne was clearly upset. "What's going on?" he wondered.

I backed up. "I think you two should talk, openly and honestly," I said, giving Shyanne a hard look. "Then, come back to the party for a little bit, and you can continue talking before bed, and so on," I mentioned, entering the back yard and closing the door behind me so they could have some privacy.

As soon I closed the door and overlooked the yard, I saw Troy at the sprinkler. Carmin and Tristin were with him, and his hand was in the water as he spoke to them. They looked a mixture of confused and excited. He pulled his hand from the spray then held it over theirs, letting the water drip down. Carmin smiled instantly, stepping forward to feel it herself. She fell as she stepped, but Troy caught her. Tristin didn't look as excited. In fact, he stepped back. He nodded him forward, showing him his wet hand again. Carmin was already waving her hands through the spray, amused by it. Troy picked our son up to bring him closer. Troy held his hand over the spray, then quickly retracted it before he could react. Instead of crying as I thought he might, he smiled widely, sticking his hand back.

After this, I strode over to join the fun. "Hey," I greeted, bending down.

Tristin held his hand out to me. "Mama!" he exclaimed, waving it around, making flying water droplets land all over me.

"Thank you for that," I said, catching his hand.

"Carmin!" Troy said loudly, causing me to look over. She was standing right in front of the water, giggling as it wetted her down.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around Tristin when he walked in between my legs. "She is a dare devil," I sighed, kissing Tristin's head.

"I am going to learn to hate that, aren't I?" Troy questioned, glancing back at me.

I nodded. "Yep," I assured him. "Should we change her?" I asked.

"Nah," he replied. "It's practically a hundred degrees out here, she probably loved it," he said. "I mean, look at her," he commented seeing as she was still being doused in water. "Alright, that's enough, little girl," he stated, plucking her up.

"Cama," Tristin spoke up, drawing my eyes to him. "Cama," he repeated.

I smiled at him. "You want to be like Carma, bubba?" I wondered.

"Your wish is about to be granted, buddy," Troy said loudly, and I looked up only to be sprayed with the sprinkler. Troy had pointed it towards us. "Happy birthday," he laughed at our shocked expressions.

I stood up, wiping off my face. "Bolton, you are so.." I trailed off, already going after him.

Troy ran. "Which one?" he asked, dodging me.

"Troy!" I called after him. For some reason, it made him stop, making it so I collided into him. I landed on top, laughing, and getting him wet. "You are such a jackass," I ensured him.

He laughed too, his arms winding around my waist. "For what reason?" he wondered.

"You got me all wet!" I reminded him, splitting my legs so I was straddling him. No kids are around other than Carmin and Tristin right now, they're all eating something. They worked up an appetite.

Troy grinned. "I've been known to do that," he commented, causing me to smack him. He laughed. "What? You could not expect me to reply in a non-guy way right there," he insisted, laughing.

I shook my head at him as two little bodies ran into me. "You, ya little firegirl," I said, picking her up. "I wasn't on fire, you know," I informed her. Troy laughed some more then tickled her from behind, making her laugh in a squeal. She wiggled in my arms. I kissed her before putting her back on the grass.

"Don't forget the mama's boy," Troy said when Tristin began to climb on him, partially hugging me.

I glared towards Troy, helping Tristin up. "He is not a mama's boy!" I exclaimed, sitting him down in front of me. "Even if he was, why would it matter? You're one," I said, tickling him a little too.

"I know, hey! When did I become a jungle gym?" he wondered when Carmin tried to sit on him like Tristin and I were.

I laughed, standing up, bringing Tristin with me. I stood him on the grass as Troy did the same with Carmin.

"Come on, guys, I'll get ya something to eat," Troy suggested, holding onto their hands.

I followed them onto porch, but too a detour to Chad. "Hi, Chaddy," I greeted, plopping down onto his lap sideways. Maybe this will make Troy jealous. Heh, who am I kidding, this is Chad. "I'm glad you could make it, Chaddeus, because all you have done lately is hang out with Rick," I told him. Rick was a teacher at school Chad befriended last year. He's kind of his new best friend.

"Have not," he denied, having no reaction to me sitting in his lap.

"Have too," I insisted. "Who is your best man friend Chad?" I demanded you to know. He opened his mouth to ask some stupid question, I knew it. "Chaddeus," I ordered an answer.

"Troy," he answered, sighing.

I nodded. "Who is your best woman friend?" I asked.

"You," he assured me.

"Who made you the godfather of their first son?" I wondered.

Chad looked like I was scolding him. "You and Troy," he mumbled.

"Who misses you?" I questioned him.

"Everyone, everyone loves me," he said with a smile.

I laughed. "True. I meant Tristin though," I informed him. "Troy does too, your bromance means a lot to him," I stated.

Chad laughed. "Ella, we've been best friends since birth, that isn't gonna change. Friends are like scissors, El, they grow apart only to come back together," he told me. I raised my eyebrows at him. Where did that line come from? "Tay and I got Chinese the other day, it was my fortune cookie," he admitted.

I laughed also. "I'm serious, Chad, Troy does miss you. He asked me to play video games with him yesterday," I mentioned. Chad gasped dramatically. "I know! I can play them and beat all your asses, but I don't want to," I said. "I know you are into Rick right now, sure, but remember our Troysie," I told him. Chad laughed again. "Or me for that matter, you seem to hang out with more boys than girls these days," I commented. Because that is bad thing.

"You're a mom now, Gabi, you have no free time, and all the free time you do have is devoted to your more girlie friends. Actually, Troy then your girlfriends," he corrected himself. "Besides, you aren't working right now, and we used to spend a lot of time together at work," he reminded me.

That's true, we did. "I know," I muttered. "I miss work," I whined.

"You're starting college next month, you won't miss it for long," he assured me.

I nodded, shrugging a little as I did. I saw Troy coming over out of the corner of my eye. "Hey, if I suddenly started making out with you right now, would that make us awkward?" I asked him. Maybe that will make Troy jealous? It may be Chad, but it's worth a shot.

He responded with a look full of disgust.

"Hey," Troy greeted. "What's going on?" he wondered.

"I'm hitting on Chad," I answered with a smile.

Troy chuckled. "Yeah, how is that going?" he replied.

"Not good, take her, please," Chad answered.

"Deal," Troy agreed, picking me up, then threw me over his shoulder.

"Troy!" I exclaimed. I heard their laughs. "Where are you taking me?" I asked.

Instead of answering, he put me down in a chair before setting Carmin in my lap. "Present time," he merely stated with a sexy smile on his face.

The twins received a whole bunch of stuff, toys, clothes, money (for Troy and I to go shopping with for them, of course), and a voucher from Belle saying she'll give them their first haircuts. The main gift Troy and I have Tristin was a mini basketball hoop with a few soft basketballs. He still hasn't stopped playing with it. The main gift we got Carmin was a doll set, she's already dressing them up and undressing them. They're not barbies, I never liked barbies, they're more baby made, so it's easier for her to try and put clothes on them. So far, she hasn't put one thing on correctly by herself, or clasped them right, but it's adorable watching her put something one one, then show it around with pride on her face. Sharpay is already playing with her.

"I am so tired," I yawned around ten, collapsing on the couch. Everyone was gone by nine, but we had to clean up some before even thinking about going to bed.

"Same here," Troy agreed, settling himself behind me, an arm around my middle.

I snuggled back into him. "I am so tired I want to sleep for twelve hours to feel that delirious feeling because you slept too long," I mentioned.

"Mm, me too," Troy mumbled against the back of my neck. "The twins went to sleep late, maybe they'll wake up late, and then my mom is taking them. We'll get time to rest tomorrow," he reminded me.

I expelled a breath. "Babe, have you seen our house, we have to clean tomorrow," I responded.

"I know, but I'm still forcing you into a nap with me," he told me, his hand slipping underneath my shirt. Adam and Shyanne already turned in to go to sleep. They are on a time difference, to them, it's an hour later than it actually is, plus today was tiring. Everyone took part in playing with the kids for a while.

I flipped over to face him and snuggled in again. "We're never doing this again," I stated, breathing in his scent.

"Okay," Troy muttered, sounding sleepy.

"Mm, Troy, we should go upstairs," I suggested, getting up on my elbow. "We could sleep down here, but not them," I said, nodding my head towards the twins, who fell asleep on the arm chair, cuddled into each other. I placed a blanket over them earlier.

Troy sat up, groaning with a yawn as he did. "I don't like when you make sense, so stop it," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

I stood up and stretched, not wanting to put the twins to sleep. I'll have to change them, at least their diapers if nothing else, and they will not like it. They might just have to Tommy Pickle it tonight, wearing only a shirt and diaper to bed.

"Wait, we're forgetting someone," Troy said, leaving through the backdoor. A minute later, he came in the house, Tommy over his shoulder. Tommy got into a fight with Kara about commitment, so be began to drink more than he should have. Then, Kara took his car and left without him. He passed out on the jacuzzi cover a while ago. He tossed Tommy down on the couch, making him groan loudly. "Don't throw up on my carpet or I'll kick your ass," he warned his friend.

After, we grabbed the twins, who like I thought, did not want to be moved. We ended up putting them in clean onesies, just because they didn't get bathes tonight. I made sure to use a few extra baby wipes just so they were sorta clean. They went to sleep easily afterwards. I changed Carmin, and she wasn't a happy camper.

"Troy, can you do me a favor?" I asked him as we turned the light out in our bedroom.

"Does it require me moving?" he replied, already trying to get comfier.

"Not really," I answered. "When you wake up in the middle of the night, and we're not cuddling, will you cuddle with me?" I questioned.

Troy let out a breath, pulling me closer. "I don't want to wake you up," he insisted.

"I don't care, just do it," I responded.

"Okay," he agreed, making me smile. It wasn't long before we both fell asleep, in each others arms.

I woke to the sunlight streaming through the French doors leading to the balcony. I rolled over to get the sun out of my eyes, and rolled over onto Troy. We both groaned. "Bright, sorry," I muttered out. As soon as I finished my sentece, I shot up in bed. "Bright? Troy, it's noon!" I exclaimed, looking at the clock. What about the twins? How long have they been up, crying, probably wet in their cribs? Before I got up, I noticed there was a piece of paper next to my clock with my name on it.

_Gabriella and Troy,_

_We're letting you sleep in. Sleep in for as long as you want, we'll take care of the twins. (Take a shower together!) _

_love,_

_Shyanne and Adam_

I smiled a little. I dropped the paper then fell back to bed. "The twins are with Shyanne and Adam," I informed him, settling back against the mattress and pillows.

Troy nodded, his eyes closed, his arm wrapping around me. "Mmkay," Troy mumbled, looking like he was well on his way back to sleep. I'm more away due to my mom moment as Troy as come to call them. We got about thirteen hours of sleep, that hasn't happened since I was pregnant.

Because of this, I spent some time watching Troy sleep. He wasn't completely asleep, I could tell, but he was in that in between area. I got up on my elbow and kissed his cheek. A small 'mm' came from his throat. I smiled and did it to the other cheek. From there, I peppered kisses all over his face, his nose, his chin, his forehead. When he fell back onto his back, I moved to straddle him so I could continue. Finally, he opened his eyes with a smile, then stretched, arching his back, causing me to become unsteady.

"Good way to wake up," he garbled, his hands making their way onto my bare thighs. We were so tired last night, we just went to the bathroom, stripped down to our underwear, and went to sleep. I could've put one of Troy's shirts on, but I was a little hot, so I decided against it. This means I am only wearing a matching orange bra and pantie set. At least it's pretty.

"Good afternoon, baby," I greeted, tapping his chest.

Troy cleared his throat, sitting up. His arms wrapped around my waist lowly, his face buried into my shoulder as he did. "G'morning," he mumbled out. I giggled as my arms wound around his shoulders.

"It's twelve fifteen, babe," I informed him, a hand in his hair already.

"Where are the twins?" he wondered, pulling away.

I smiled at him, running a hand through his still-perfect hair. It's a little messy, but nothing a brush couldn't fix, while I look like Medusa. "With Shyanne and Adam," I answered. "I told you all of this fifteen minutes ago," I reminded him.

"I was sleeping, that doesn't count," he insisted, moving to rest his head on my shoulder again. He suddenly groaned. "I have to work tonight."

"I am spending the night with Shyanne and Adam, they're going home tomorrow morning," I mentioned. "And, the twins of course," I added. "But, I think your mom is taking them at some point today," I said.

Troy nodded, letting out a breath against my neck, making me shudder. "Your mom probably will to," he commented. "She said something about taking all the grandkids with your dad," he told me.

"All my siblings are probably partying it up, then," I responded. "You wanna shower with me, Bolton?" I asked a moment later.

I felt the smile against my skin. "Yeah," he agreed, taking his head from my shoulder. "Why don't you go get it started, then I'll be in right after you?" he questioned.

I wanted to ask why, then shrugged, deciding I didn't care. "Alright," I replied, hopping off of him and going into the bathroom. "Troy!" I yelled, making him shoot up in bed. I crossed my arms.

"What's wrong?" he wondered, rubbing his eyes.

I gave him a look, an evil look. He saw that I was dressed in a pair of comfy, stretchy black pants that look like they are lace, but aren't. My black top is oversized, so it hangs off my shoulder, and my hair is curly, like normal. I put on a pair of black sandals with it. I also put put on light make up.

"Our shower," he recalled, yawning. "Baby, I'm sorry," he apologized, reaching for me.

I scooched away. "I don't care," I replied. Instead of showering with me, Sleeping Beauty here, fell back asleep. "You had a hot, naked, wet wife in there, and you forgot all about her," I accused.

"It's not like we could have done anything, you have your period," he replied.

I glared even more. "So?!" I exclaimed. It'll be gone by tomorrow, anyways. "There was time when you would have thrown me over your shoulder and tossed me in there, and now you don't even want to shower with me anymore," I stated. "And, we don't always have sex in the shower, you know that."

"I was tired, Gabriella. Why are you making such a big deal about this?" he questioned.

I shook my head, walking away. "Figure it out yourself," I responded, leaving the room. I went downstairs to find an empty, messy house, and another note on the kitchen table. It was two in one.

_Troy and Gabriella,_

_We took the twins out, and agreed with your friends to let you sleep. They probably won't be back until dinnertime, so have fun together. _

_Love,_

_Mom, Mami, and Papi_

Underneath that was a note from Shyanne and Adam.

_Gabs, _

_We went out for a picnic, and took some leftovers from yesterday. Hope you don't mind, but you said we needed to talk more. We'll be back later. _

_Love ya,_

_Shy_

I did want to see my children, but they never get to see them. I got to doing the dishes, especially when I knew Troy went in the shower, less hot water for him. I can't believe he forgot about me. I actually got most of the dishes either done, or put in the dish washer, the trash picked up, and surfaces cleaned when Troy came down.

"Geez, you must me angry, you're cleaning," he commented, striding into the kitchen, but I ignored him.

I nodded silently, drying off my hands. I reached for a garbage bag, but Troy picked me up. I didn't make a noise, signalling I am pissed. He walked out of the kitchen and sat me down on the bar. He pulled me to the edge of the counter, standing in the middle of my legs, his hands traveling up my thighs. This isn't working.

"I love you," he offered, kissing my neck.

I shrugged, letting out a breath. It's not like I can deny that. I flinched away when he came to one of my spots.

"Aw, Brie, come on," he urged. "It was one shower, we can have one later if you want," he said.

I shook my head. "Later, Adam and Shyanne will be here, then the twins will be back, and you'll have to go to work," I reminded him.

"Alright, we'll have one tomorrow," he insisted.

"When do you suppose we do that?" I asked. "In the morning? Nope, the twins will be waking up. During a nap? Nope, we have to clean the house, or do laundry, or you have to pay bills, or I have to go grocery shopping. When they go to bed? Nope, a friend is over, or one of us will be going out to be with a friend and get out of the house, or neither of us are in the mood because we're tired and have been doing stuff all day," I told him. "When was the last time we even showered together, Troy?"

Troy thought back for a moment. "I don't know," he replied.

"You don't remember. Neither do I, it's been that long," I responded. "You know, yesterday Shyanne asked me why I'm not happy, and the reason is because we don't shower together anymore," I stated, picking up the garbage back, turning around, and hopping off the counter.

I made my way outside, bringing Mickey with me so he can do his business. I began to pick up all the plastic cups and plates when Troy came outside. "What do you mean you're not happy, Gabriella?" he questioned.

"Oh, don't take it so literal," I told him, stepping over a pile of.. something. Troy is going to have to hose down the whole porch.

"How do you want me to take it? You said you're not happy," he reminded me.

I turned to face him. "In general, yes, I am happy. But, I am not one hundred completely percent happy, no one is. And, one of the reasons I'm not is because you don't want to shower with me anymore," I informed him.

"Does this have to do with me cuddling with you when we sleep?" he wondered.

"I am so glad you remember that, but not that your wife is naked in the shower, waiting for you," I told him. I don't care that we're outside, one of many reasons Troy and I love this house is that it's a considerable ways away from neighhors. "But, yes, it has to do with that. We don't wake up tangled together anymore," I said.

Troy ran a hand down his face. "Gabriella-"

"Do you know how many times you've called me Gabriella lately?" I asked. "I don't like that, you're supposed to call me Brie," I told him.

"I do call you Brie most of the time!" he assured me. "Why are you acting like such a girl?" he questioned.

I glared at him. "I am a girl!" I stated, dropping the garbage bag and going back into the house.

Troy caught me in the house, picking me up Bridal style. "You're my girl," he corrected, sitting down on the couch with me in his lap. "Why aren't you happy, really?"

I shrugged, expelling a breath. "I don't know, we don't get as much time together as we used to," I told him, listing off some of the things I did to Shyanne. "And, I know we don't do as much as we used to because of the twins, so I don't mind. I love being a mom," I stated.

"I know you do," Troy murmured.

"I seriously love it. I love waking up in the morning to their baby talk over the monitor. I love going into their room to see their faces brighten up because they see that it's me. I love playing with them, and making the smile, and laugh. I love watching you with them. I love watching them in general. I love the look Carmin gives us when she knows she did something right, and wants attention. I love the look Tristin gives me when he wants something, and I can't resist it. I love that Carmin is finally walking," I explained. "I love everything about them, they are so much like you and me, and I love it. Before you become a parent, you know you'll love your child so much, but you don't know how much 'til you see your baby. I can't even begin to understand how much I love them-"

"Gab-Brie, I know," he cut me off. "I feel the same, but don't you think I miss going out as much too? Don't you think I miss showering with you two or three times a week?" he questioned me. "We can't help it though, Brie. When you have kids, it becomes less about us, and more about them," he said.

I nodded. "I know, it's supposed to be that way. I just don't want to grow apart," I confessed. "My parents did, they were so in love when I was a kid, and not they're divorced. They're happy, but divorced," I told him.

"I know, but we're not your parents. Why do you think we're growing apart? Because we don't shower together as much? Because we don't wake up tangled together every single morning? Because I didn't get jealous you kissed Tommy for five seconds longer than normal?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I just kind of jumped to conclusions there," I mumbled.

"Baby, do you realize that it was less than a month ago that out in Sharpay's parent's backyard I fingered you, you have me hand job, then we made love right there, where we got married?" he wondered. I blushed, as I often do when he brings up that incident. "Does it seem like we're growing apart to you?" he questioned.

"No, but it could happen-"

"It won't happen," he stated. He picked me up again, then began walking further into the house.

I didn't fight him. "Where are you taking me?" I asked as he turned for the steps.

"To the shower, we have some time before Shyanne and Adam come back," he answered, making me smile.

We didn't have sex, we couldn't, but it was fun. When we got out, I changed back into my clothes, and didn't feel like dealing with my hair again, so I put it up in a messy bun. The phone rang as I was putting some make up back on. "Hello?" I picked it up, putting my eyeliner pen down. No one said anything. "Hello?" I repeated.

There was a noise. "Hi, um, is this the Bolton residence?" someone asked.

"Yes, whose calling?" I questioned.

The woman cleared her throat. "This is Tiffany Bolton, Jack Bolton's wife."

* * *

**So sorry this is so late!!! I was busy, and I was having trouble writing the chapter.  
I don't like this chapter.. I don't know why. I don't think I got Gabriella's speech to Shyanne right, or Gabriella's speech in the end about the twins.. **

**So, here is the chapter.. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! Read MTL: Rewritten and REVIEW IT. I am worried about REVIEWS for it.**

**-- Kayleigh**


	26. Never Give Up On The Good Times

****

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I love them. They mean a lot to me.**

**Here is the next chapter, fluffy, with some serious issues being discussed. The weekend get-away is coming, promise!**

_**OH the DRESS for Sharpay's WEDDING inside Gabi is wearing is the red dress V wore for the HSM2 blue carpet.  
**_**Look it up**

**Read Meant To Live: Rewritten version and REVIEW!!**

**Review please!**

**Named Never Give Up On The Good Times by the Spice Girls, because I think it fits. Plus, I am listening to them.. haha, I still live in the ninties sometimes!**

* * *

I couldn't hold back my laugh when Carmin fell into my arms after tripping over her own feet again. Dancing is so not her forte. I am not sure if it is any one year olds forte, but it's certainly not hers. I peered over at Tristin, who was happily jumping around in a circle to the songs. Right now, we're dancing to Disney songs, the old school Disney too, not the new shit. My kids have watched, and will continue to watch, _Little Mermaid_, _Aladdin_, _Cinderella_, _The Lion King_, the classics. They will watch the new good ones, such as _Finding Nemo _and _Shrek_, but not any of the stupid ones.

I had been full on dancing with them before, but when Carmin began to fall, I sat down so I could catch her. I am dancing with my top half, that counts. I put Carmin back on her feet so she could go on dancing.

Since their birthday two weeks ago, Carmin became a master walker (climber too, in my opinion), Tristin is in love with his baby basketball hoop (rather good at using it correctly too), they're both growing at an alarming rate (it's been like that for a while), and Troy has had a hectic work schedule. A few two day shifts, or twelve hour ones, only having about four days off so far. When he is home, he's sore and tired. Another firehouse in town had an accident, so some firefighters are on medical leave, but only for another week or so. After that, things should slow down a bit.

I gasped dramatically when my favorite Disney song ever came on, 'A Whole New World' by Jasmine and Aladdin. I always sing it to them, Aladdin at first, then only Jasmine once the song gets going. "A whole new world  
A dazzling place i never knew/But when I'm way up here/It's crystal clear/That now I'm in a whole new world/With you," I sang to them. Not to boost my own ego here, but when I began to sing, they stopped dancing to watch and listen to me. "Unbelievable sights/Indescribable feeling/Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling/Through an endless diamond sky," I went on, tickling their stomachs a little. They both giggled, stepping back a bit.

I continued to sing the song for them, smiling because they were so into it. I spun them around a few times throughout the songs also, having some fun with it.

Around the end of the song, their grins became even wider. "A whole new world," I sang in the last verse.

"That's where we'll be," I heard behind me, causing me to turn with a smile. Troy was there.

"That's where we'll be," I copied, still smiling at him.

He walked forward. "A thrilling chase," he carried on, smiling back at me.

"A wonderous place," I sang as he knelt down next to me. "For you and me," I finished in unison with him. When we finished, he had rested his forehead on mine. "That is such a turn on," I whispered once we were done.

Troy laughed at me before giving me a kiss. "I'll remember that," he replied. "Hey, baby," he greeted me, then kissed me again.

"I thought you wouldn't get home for another hour," I mentioned right as the twins charged into him for hugs.

He shook his head, falling back onto his butt, bringing our children with him. "Mm, nope, we got out at five today," he responded, giving the toddlers one last squeeze. "And, how are my two favorite little people today?" he questioned them, but only got baby babble in return. "Sounds fun," he agreed, smiling widely at them.

"They've missed you," I informed him, touching Carmin's back. Since he has been working so much, they don't see him as much as they are used to.

Troy kissed their heads. "I missed them," he sighed, setting them on their feet. "I missed you all," he stated, his eyes on me.

"I know," I said, offering him a smile.

"Isn't your final fitting today?" he asked me almost twenty minutes later, Tristin already handing him mini plush basketballs to help him throw into the hoop. Carmin, on the other hand, was pressing notes on a piano toy while Troy was assisting her. They have barely been able to play with him this week, they love that they can now. I am reading a book in arm chair and _Finding Nemo _is on in the background.

I shrugged. "Yeah, in about an hour, why?" I questioned, lowering my book to see his face.

"I dunno, I just kind of remember you saying something about it yesterday," he muttered, tossing a plush basketball towards the hoop, it going in with a swish. Why does he have to be good at all sports? Tristin ran after it.

"Mm-hm," I repied. "Or do you remember me telling you before you passed out last night that the dress is a little revealing?" I asked, giving him a look.

He smiled with a little shrug. "Maybe," he answered.

"Mm-hm," I repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Although, that reminds me, I should call Vince, he was supposed to watch the twins while I went to get fitted," I mentioned to myself.

"We're off topic here," he said. "I was going to say that after the fitting, you should go out with your friends because I can handle the twins for the night," he told me. "You've been cooped up in the house for over a week now, you deserve time out too. At work I get to hang out with my friends, even if we have been busy," he went on.

I closed my book. "Maybe I want to hang out with you along with our children," I responded.

"Maybe you have been doing that all week, and one day would be better for you, so just go," he insisted, pulling Carmin into his lap. "Why don't you want to go out, Brie?" he questioned.

I shrugged in answer. "I dunno."

"Well, I know it's not because you'll worry about the twins, because you know I'll be the one watching them. I don't think you're fighting with a friend, it's not because it will take you time to get ready, all you'd have to do is change," he carried on.

"Maybe it's because I haven't been able to spend time with my husband in over a week, so I miss him," I filled in his blank.

Troy offered me a smile. "Your husband wants you to go out," he assured me. "Besides, I got sleep today, so we have tonight, and tomorrow seeing as I don't work the day shift," he added. "Babe, just go, you'll have fun, time away from me and the kids will be good for you," he stated.

I sighed. I did miss him. "Alright, but you have to answer all of my phone calls tonight," I replied, standing up.

"I will, especially since you shouldn't call more than twice since it is me watching our children, not a sibling, or a friend, me, their father, your husband," he told me.

I faked a glare at him. "I hate when you do that," I mumbled, grabbing the phone on the way upstairs.

I told Taylor and Sharpay I was free to go out if they wanted. They instantly got excited, invited Kara, and we're having a girls night. Girls night includes getting our bride's maid dressed fitted, doing a little shopping, and dinner, not to forgot Starbucks in there somewhere, probably during shopping.

I ended up showering anyways, only because I felt dirty. I dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans with a few small holes, a black cami, black leather knee-high boots, and a short sleeved red cardigan that doesn't even go past my breasts or my elbows. (I wore a red bra underneath the cami, so I had to add red somewhere. I don't even have it on yet because it's so hot out, it is for later when it gets chilly). I left my hair curly and wild, putting a little make up also. I was ordered to leave my house a little after six, then pick up Kara, and meet Sharpay and Taylor at the boutique where we are getting our dresses fitted.

The dress fitting went by quick, it's the last one, it's good that it was quick. Mine fits like a glove, really, and looks really good on me. We spoke about how we're going to do our hair at the wedding as we did some light shopping. Sharpay's will be down, but ours will be up. Sharpay picked the worst high heels I could ever dream about for the wedding, but they're cute. Huge, but cute, and it's her wedding, so I have to agree. I disagreed enough with the dress colors.

I wasn't in the mood for shopping, surprisingly. I tried a few things on, but didn't buy any. We mostly listened to Kara rant about Tommy, about how he won't commit fully. They have spoken about moving together, and Tommy insists he isn't ready. Kara points out about how him and Tanya moved in together. Tommy replies with the fact that he did, and it was a huge mistake. From there, they fight.

"You have to remember it's Tommy we're talking about," I told Kara at dinner. "He isn't exactly ready to jump into commitment. I know him, you have to force him into it, then give him time to get used to it," I instructed.

"You never had to force Troy," Sharpay pointed out.

I nodded. "I know, he had to force me," I replied, sipping my drink. "The only thing I willingly agreed to without some big relationship-changing talk was me marrying him," I mentioned. "I knew I'd wanted that since I was seventeen and too scared to admit it to him until he admitted it first," I said.

"Zeke wouldn't let me force him," Sharpay sighed.

"You're getting married in two weeks woman, get over it," Taylor spoke up.

Sharpay gave her a look. "You don't know what it's like being around you two. Chad and Troy were both ready to commit, and happily did, and you guys are nothing but touchy feely around each other to this day," she accused. "Especially you, Gabi," she said towards me.

"Why are you singling me out? I have two kids, I am about to start college, I have no time to myself," I listed off. "So, yes, in the times Troy and I can feel each other up, we take it," I stated proudly.

All my friends laughed. "Watching you and Troy be all over each other is something I am used to," Kara mentioned. "I'm fine with that, Tommy and I are ever like that, it's the fact that all of you have that commitment, you know the guy you love will be in your life forever," she told us.

"Honey, Tommy loves you, I know that. Tommy is like a white Chad, I know how it is," Taylor insisted. We laughed at this again. That is an interesting comparison. "Kara, look at it this way," she started. "Chad and I knew each other longer, dated for the longest, I think, and Troy and Gabriella had sex before Chad and I did, got engaged and married before us, plus they had kids before us," she said. Hey! Am I being insulted here? "No guy will ever commit as fast as Troy did. It took Chad a while, it took Zeke longer, and since Tommy acts the youngest, it'll take a little more time."

Sharpay nodded. "Wait a few months, and if you don't have a ring by the new year, we'll all work on him," she promised.

"Troy and I did not have sex before you and Chad," I spoke up. "You guys did it on homecoming night junior year, I didn't even meet Troy until Thanksgiving, then lose it until after the new year," I reminded her.

"I know," Taylor agreed. "I meant, Chad and I took longer relationship wise. We waited years, you two waited a few weeks," she said.

I let out a breath. "Can't disagree with that," I mumbled. It's true. "It's not like we could help it, though, teenage hormones and love, you know, it's hard to control," I stated.

"Those were the days, huh?" Sharpay questioned, a faraway look in her face.

Taylor and I nodded together. "I miss them," Taylor agreed.

"All the time," I went on. "But, life now is great too, just in a different way," I insisted.

"Sure is," Sharpay said.

"I, well, I have something to tell you guys about life now," Taylor spoke up.

"Does it have to do with high school?" Kara wondered. "I feel left out since I wasn't involved in the high school days," she confessed.

We chuckled. "No, it has to do with now, like I said," Taylor told us. "Chad and I, we haven't been trying for a baby, but we haven't been remembering birth control either," she started. "So, I'm pregnant," she admitted.

We all immediately congratulated her, getting up from our seats to hug her. "How far along are you?" I asked.

"A little more than a month," Taylor answered, a smile on her face. "We found out a week ago, first we told our parents, then when we decided to get together today, Chad and I thought we'd tell you separately."

"Zeke and I decided to start trying after we get married," Sharpay spoke up. "Maybe our kids can be best friends like us, or even get married," she cooed.

I shook my head. "You have got to get the dream in your head that our kids will all be infatuated with the others out," I insisted.

"Well, what about you?" Kara questioned. "Are you about to have another bun in the oven? Maybe two again?" she asked.

I opened my mouth, then closed it. "Uh, not yet." Why do I keep lying about this? I've been wondering since the twins birthday. I walked into my house a well past nine, tugging in off my boots as soon as the door was closed.

"Hey," Troy greeted, coming from the kitchen.

I pecked him on the lips before taking off my other boot. "Did you put the twins to sleep already?" I asked. "What am I thinking, of course you did, it's almost ten, two hours after they go to bed," I said to myself. "I just wanted to say goodnight, I always do, maybe-"

"Brie," Troy cut me off. "They should be up, I only put them down twenty minutes ago," he informed me.

"You did?" I questioned.

"Uh-huh, I was trying to prolong it for you, plus the guys kept them up up and active," he said, kissing my forehead. "Go up, say goodnight, I am gonna finish loading the dishwasher."

I smiled at him, giving him another kiss before running upstairs. I like saying goodnight to them. When I got to their room, Tristin was passed out, so I just watched him a minute or two, making sure he was covered by a blanket. They're so perfect when they sleep, I could watch them sleep all day. Hell, I could watch them do anything all day.

"Ma!" Carmin said from across the room, making me turn. She was on her knees in her crib, smiling at me with her few teeth through the bars.

I lowered the crib bars to kiss Tristin on the forehead before going over to see Carmin. I remembered to higher them again, of course. "Carma-Lu," I greeted, picking her up. "What are you still doing awake?" I asked, walking over to the rocking chair and sat down with her in my lap.

She didn't answer, but began to tug on my red ruby necklace. "Mine," she muttered sleepily in her baby babble.

"I don't think so," I disagreed, taking her hand away, and cradled her in my arms so she could rest and fall asleep more easily.

Carmin burrowed against me, a peaceful look over her beautiful face. "Momma," she whispered, her eyes now closed.

My heart swelled, making me smile down at her. I kissed her forehead. "I love you, little girl," I said softly, running a hand through her short locks. Carmin is going to be a handful when she is older, this I know, but I really don't care. It won't be me she has issues with, it will be Troy, since they as so much alike.

I don't know how I could love being a mom so much, and want more children, but still be so unsure about having another. My heart bursts every time Tristin or Carmin smile at me, or do something completely adorable, or do anything, really. I couldn't be happier, I love everything about them, how could I not? It's hard to describe how much I love them, and love being a mother to them. There aren't words to describe a mother's love. I understand my mother now, and Troy's, and my sisters, I'd die for Carmin and Tristin, easily. How can I want another child, and want to give Troy another child, but be so resistant?

I let out a breath, looking down at my baby girl. She had fallen asleep within a few moments of being in my arms, but I stayed in the room, holding her. I wasn't sure how long I'd spent up here, watching her sleep. I knew they had enjoyed spending the night with Troy and his friends, even Junior. Junior continues to adore her.

The nursery room creaked open, revealing Troy. "Brie, it's past ten thirty," he told me.

I nodded. "I don't care," I responded softly as he quietly came over. "I like watching her sleep, either of them, actually."

"Me too," he agreed, getting on his knees next to me. He kissed Carmin's head. "She looks just like you when you sleep," he mentioned. "You should put her to bed before she wakes up again because she wants to move," he suggested.

I nodded with a sigh. "Alright," I muttered, standing with expertise you could only have required from handling a newborn in the same way. Troy lowered the crib bars for me to help me ease her back onto the bed. She didn't wake, but she did move around to get comfortable in her new surroundings. I put a blanket over her, making sure her teddy bear was in arms reach in case. We checked on Tristin before leaving the room, leaving it open a little more than a crack. I instantly hugged him, wrapping my arms around his neck in strong hold.

"Brie, is something wrong?" he asked me, hugging me in return.

"I keep lying," I confessed into his neck. "And, I finally figured out why," I added.

Troy's hold on me stayed. "About what, baby?" he wondered, a hand in my hair.

I pulled away from him. "Bedroom," I merely said, taking his hand in mine and continued our way across the hall. "Let me change first," I added, going towards my closet. I changed into a pair of pink sweatpants, took off my bra, and threw on a black hoodie of mine. I also ran a brush through my hair as I took off my jewelry.

When I emerged from the bathroom, I found the balcony doors open, and knew Troy was out there. I strode over to him, my hand sliding up his back. He didn't flinch, or appear to be surprised. Instead, brought me into his arms against the balcony. "I love you," he murmured against my neck before kissing it.

I rested back against him. "I love you too," I assured him. "Always."

"Always, always, baby," he agreed, nuzzling my neck. "Now, what are you lying about?" he questioned.

I turned in his arms, my hands sliding underneath his shirt. "I love the moments we have like this," I changed the subject.

"Mm-hm, me too," he agreed. "Now, back to the topic," he said. I sighed. "What are you lying about? I seriously have no idea, I'm interested," she commented.

I bit my lip. "I didn't know why I was lying, I didn't know what was wrong with me, you know I'm good at denial," I started, making Troy nod. "This shouldn't be something I should lie about, it's a happy thing, it's something I should want people to know. Well, that is, unless we want to keep it a secret until it happens, which is kind of what I want to do-"

"Gabriella," Troy stopped me. "Just tell me, all these this and that's are annoying me," he said honestly.

"On the twins' birthday, our parents asked me when we were going to try again, you know, to have another baby," I told him. "I said I don't know, and I didn't know why. It just came out, just like tonight when the girls asked me when we were going to try again, and I said the same thing," I went on.

Troy didn't appear to be angry, or even have a hint of despite. "You should have told me," he said. "Even if you weren't sure why, you should have told me you were lying about it," he insisted.

"I know, but I wanted to know why I was lying before we talked about it," I replied. "I didn't know, and now I do, so that is why I'm telling you," I informed him.

"Do you mind telling me?" he questioned. "I mean, Gabriella, do you even want a baby right now?" he asked,

I let out a breath. "It's the most logical thing to do," I responded. "It's good timing, the baby would be closer in age to the twins, the sooner I have more babies, the sooner I can go back to work-"

"Gabriella, do you want a baby right now?" he repeated. "That is what matters, not the details of it. If you don't want a baby right now, you should go back on birth control," he said.

I shook my head. "The timing matters," I stated. "At least, in my mind it does. But, yes, Troy, I do want a baby right now, I am just scared," I confessed

Troy pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. "Why are you scared? You've been pregnant before, you've been through birth, you've done it all, with twins. If we only have one this time around, it'll be so much easier," he insisted.

"But, can I handle being pregnant, a mother, a wife, a student, a friend, a daughter, and a sister all at the same time?" I asked him. "The twins already take so much of of me-of us, and I wouldn't have it any other way. That is what being a parent is, but do you remember when I was pregnant? I was tired, and irritable, and hungry, and huge," I listed off. "I don't know if I can go through that and keep raising the twins, and still have time for me and you, not to mention my friends and family if I am going to school."

"Baby, I am not going anywhere. You don't have to worry about us, me and you are forever. Yes, from here until we die, we may have a few rough patches, but we're always going to be together," he stated. "Since I am not going there, you should remind yourself that I am the twins' father, I do take on same amount of responsibilities with them you do," he said.

I nodded. "I know you do, but it's so much easier to handle everything with me at home. When I go back to college, what will we do?" I questioned.

"Brie, you're taking one night class, the other ones are on the computer," he told me. "Plus, I know you, you're so smart, and you are always on top of things with school," he insisted.

I sighed, walking away from his arms. "You don't understand, college isn't like high school. In high school I was bad. In college, I was worse. I studied almost all the time, I was always writing papers, and doing research, I won't have time for that now," I told him. "It won't be the same, I should wait until we have five kids, then go to school, then go back to work," I suggested.

"No," Troy dismissed my idea right away, walking back to me. "You won't be happy if we do it that way. We both know you overdo it when with school, you overdo your studying, you rewrite papers ten times until you think it's perfect, you do too much research, you know that," he said.

"But, it's all I know," I replied. "It's my system, I do it, and I do great, and that is all I know how to do," I explained. "I can't do that if I am pregnant, hell, I can't do that with the twins, and I don't mind giving it up for my family," I stated.

Troy shook his head. "Gabriella, you need something for yourself. I have my job, and you need something too. You want this, you want your Master's, and I'm not going to let you pass it up," he said in a firm voice.

"You can't dictate how my life is going to go!" I exclaimed, getting angry.

"I am your husband, I have say," he said. "I am not going to let you put this off, we'll make it work, it's only for two years," he reminded me. "Two years, then we can finish making our family, and you'll be back at work," he confirmed.

"Troy, this isn't going to work," I whispered, looking into his eyes.

Troy stepped forward again, linking our hands together. "Baby, you have a million siblings, we have plenty of friends, and my schedule is pretty flexible," he said in a low voice. "We'll make it work," he assured me.

"I don't see how," I offered feebly, feeling drained.

He rested his forehead on mine. "Well, you're going to start college, and we're going to get you pregnant. I'll be sure to tell you when you're overdoing it, and tell you to relax. I'll continue to take care of you, and the twins, just like you will do yourself. We'll make sure you have adequate time to study and do your work, and you'll still be an excellent mother. We have friends who wouldn't mind watching them for a few hours, plus your siblings would love to, we'll make this work. We have a huge support system, and the twins will be in kindergarten in a few short years," he added on. "How am I doing at talking you back into this?"

"Pretty well," I muttered, squeezing his hands.

He smiled softly at me. "We'll be fine, baby. It's only two years, with free summers, and this is you, you're great at everything you do. We'll just have to make sure you tone it back this time around," he went on. "Hell, I can even bring the twins with me to work once in a while," he admitted.

"You can?" I questioned. Is that allowed?

Troy nodded. "Yeah, it usually only happens with older kids, but by the time the baby comes and we're on overload, they'll be around the right age to come spend the night," he said. "Of course, I will have to leave when the alarm goes off, but there are always people in the firehouse, people they're familiar with. Since guys are there, they'll have a great time. This way, you'll have more time, and only a newborn at night, which can suck, but it'll get easier as the baby gets older."

"I understand when you say I need something for myself, something other than you and the twins," I started. "But, I don't want the fact that I want my Master's to interfere with me being a mom," I confessed. "Or, a wife for that matter."

"Brie, I know you, I know how much you love being a mom, and how wonderful you are at it," he told me. "I also know how much you love school, and how good of a student you are," he went on. "You'll balance everything, I'll help you, our friends will help you, and our family will help you. I already told you, there is nothing separating us," he stated. "Baby, we'll make it work, trust me on that," he repeated.

I let out a breath. "You have to promise you will tell me when I am overdoing something, even if it will cause a fight, and-"

"I promise," he swore easily. "You worry too much," he mumbled, kissing my forehead.

"Tell me about it," I muttered, leaning in against him for a hug.

Troy's arms wrapped around me tightly. "We'll be fine, better than fine," he assured me softly. We were quiet for a few minutes after that, and just continued to hold each other. "You're wearing pink," he spoke up.

"Oh, Troy, I am not in the mood," I sighed, letting him go.

"Well, are you not in the mood for the whole shebang, or just some of it?" he asked, following after me.

I shook my head, entering our room once again. "Any of it," I answered, walking out of the room with my book.

"Aw, come on, babe," he whined, still stalking me.

"Nope."

-

_"Tiffany Bolton?" I questioned into the receiver, completely shocked._

_There was a throat response of "mm-hm," on her end. "Yes, I believe we met before, but I wasn't aware of it," she said._

_I cleared my own throat. "Yeah, you see, um," I tried to think of what to say. _

_"Gabriella, it is perfectly okay," she assured me quickly. "I can understand what you must think of me, marrying a man Jack's age with a son my own age," she told me. "Not only a son, but a married son he isn't on good terms with," she said. "It must have been odd just running into me like that," she finished._

_I nodded. "Honestly, I have wanted to meet you, but Troy was there, and I wasn't sure if he was ready," I informed her. "Not only you, but Jackie as well. It would have been overwhelming," I added._

_"It's understandable," she repeated. "The reason I called today was for a few reasons," she began. "I know the Tristin and Carmin's birthday was yesterday, so I wanted to call and say happy birthday, not only from Jack, but me and Jackie too," she said._

_"I... that's sweet," I replied. "It's hard to believe they are only one. It was like only yesterday I was pregnant," I commented with a small laugh._

_There was a slight pause. "I know, it does seem that way with Jackie. It's sad to see them get older," she mentioned. _

_"I am glad I am not the only one," I responded. _

_"Another reason I called was because of Jack and Troy. You know how Jack wants to have some sort of connection with Carmin and Tristin," she started, and I nodded to myself. "You should know Jack is as stubborn as they come and won't call Troy to speak it over with him," she told me. _

_I bit my lip. "I figured as much," I mumbled. It's been a while since Troy gave Lucy his response to Jack's request. _

_"I just didn't want Troy or you, for that matter, to get your hopes when I don't believe there is a chance at it happening," she responded. "For now, anyways." _

_I let out a breath. "Thanks for telling me, I'm sure Troy would like to know. He's been on the edge of his seat about it," I told her._

_"The last reason, the one I am hell-bent on, and don't care how Jack feels is," she explained. "Is Jackie knowing Troy," she admitted. _

_"Oh," I muttered. Troy does want to know his little brother, he just hasn't been sure how to approach it. _

_"I want him to, Jackie may be young, but he does know he has a big brother, he knows who Troy is," she told me. "I want it to stay that way, I want them to not only be brothers, but act like brothers," she stated. "I know it will be hard, and Jack doesn't want it, but I think it's a good idea. Jackie should have that older brother to call if he needs to, and that other man to fall back on, you know?" she asked._

_"I agree," I replied. "I have eight siblings, and I couldn't imagine them not in my life," I said. _

_Troy came into the room, his hair a bit damp, and Mickey trailing behind him. "Whose on the phone?" he asked, coming up behind me, an arm on either side of me._

_I gave him the one minute signal. "I'm glad, I know since Jackie is so young still, and Troy is over twenty years older than him, it will he tough," she said. "But, obviously, you two do come to visit your parents, and as Jackie gets older, he can use the phone, and write letters," she went on._

_"Can I have a minute? Troy just walked in the room," I told her. _

_"Of course," she immediately answered._

_I turned towards Troy, putting the phone on hold so she couldn't hear. "It's Tiffany," I informed him. "Yes, that Tiffany," I said before he could ask._

_"What does she want?" Troy wondered, stepping back a little._

_I ran a hand through my hair. "All in all, she wants you and Jackie to know each other," I got straight to the point. _

_"He's what, two? How will that work? And, what about my dad-" _

_"Troy," I stopped him. "She said Jack is too stubborn to call you," I told him. "But, that shouldn't stop you from knowing your little brother, babe. You always said you would like to know him," I reminded him._

_He nodded slowly. "On paper it sounds better than when it's followed through," he responded. "He's, like two, and I am twenty five, how would this work?" he questioned._

_"He is two, but he is getting older, and he can semi-speak. You would have phones, and when we visit our parents, we could take him out, then when he gets older you two can write letters. It will be slow, but it will work, Troy," I insisted. _

_He still looked unsure. "Can I talk to her?" he asked, holding on his hand._

_I shrugged, handing him the phone, of course. "I think you should do it, you always wanted a little brother, and even though it isn't the best situation," I started. "He couldn't get a better big brother than you," I assured him, standing up. _

_He pecked me on the lips. "Thanks."_

I thought of this at Sharpay's wedding as Troy leaned against the opening the to the play area for the kids. Not only is he on the phone with Tiffany and Jackie, he is watched the twins play too. Tiffany and Troy spoke for more than half an hour, discussing what Troy knowing Jackie would entail. He wanted to know his little brother, but he didn't want his father to know his children unless Jack 'made the first move' as Troy says. Tiffany understood. Jack doesn't want Jackie and Troy know each other, but Tiffany basically doesn't give a fuck. She isn't like Lucy was, she sticks to her guns. Tiffany insists that if we ever sent pictures of the twins for Jackie, she would try not to show him, but if he happened to see them (which he probably would), she wouldn't tell him any information.

So, now about every other day, Tiffany calls with Jackie wanting to ramble on in Troy's ear, not making much sense. Troy doesn't mind it, he enjoys 'speaking with' Jackie. He wants Jackie to know our kids as well as me and him. We're family too, even if Jack is the way he is.

"Are you checkin' our your husband?" Chad asked, coming up behind me.

"Eh," I said in return, turning towards him. "Tay still puking?" I questioned.

He nodded. "Uh-huh, and she insists I don't go into the bathroom. She told me to get away and if I try to go and help her, this will be the only baby we ever get, because I won't touch her again," he explained. "I don't know why, but she hates me seeing her puke," he said.

"No one exactly wants an audience other than their mother when they are below the age of thirteen to watch them throw up," I reminded him.

He sighed. "I know, but you let Troy help you when you were pregnant, and you help him when he has hangovers," he said. "I want to help her, it's my baby inside of her," he insisted.

"She can take care of herself, Chaddy, she is a nurse. It's just one of her weird things," I told him. "We haven't been able to talk much, how are you doin', Daddy?" I asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck with a slight smile. "Happy, scared, excited, terrified," he listed off.

"The normal, then," I summed up, making him laugh. "You'll be fine, Chad, I promise. It is scary, and it is the best thing you will ever experience, but you'll be fine. You're great with kids," I assured him.

"I know, but this is my kid," he mumbled, nervousness laced in his voice.

I nodded. "That just makes the bond all the more stronger, and the experience that much better," I replied. "You know how to handle babies for the most part, kids love you, you and Tay love each other, everything will be fine," I stated.

Chad hugged me. "Thanks, El," he responded. To this day, Chad mostly calls me by some variation of Ella, and he is kind of the only one. It's usually, Gabi, Gabs, or Gab, or in Troy's case, Brie. Maybe my whole name sometimes, but rarely Ella.

"Hey, go hug your own pregnant wife," Troy interjected, a hand on the very small of my back. Very, very small of my back, alright, his hand is on my ass.

Chad's eyes widened. "No, I am not pregnant," I said before he could ask. "We are trying, but keep in on the down low, not many people know," I informed him. "Not my family, not our friends, no one," I went on. "So, shut up about it."

"Alright, alright, don't get so pushy," Chad commented.

Troy chuckled. "Tay's back from the bathroom again," he said, pointing with his free hand towards Taylor.

Chad instantly turned, then indeed saw his wife entering the room, not looking to hot. "Bye," he merely got out before quickly going over to her. He instantly took her in his arms and she snuggled up to him.

"Aw, isn't cute," I cooed like a girl, letting Troy pull me against him.

"Down right adorable," he played along, his hands still practically on my butt. "But, you're beautiful," he stated, his lips right below my ear. Sharpay's bridesmaid dresses are red, and sleeveless. It hugs my breasts and torso, then flows to the ground. The cut is a straight v, right down between my boobs. I have been making sure not to flash anyone all night. The heels are black and red and actually put me in Troy's line of vision (my feet hurt). My hair is up in a intrictite knot, leaving tendrils on my face.

I giggled. "Thanks, you look pretty good too," I assured him. Troy's tux is black, with a black undershirt, and vest, with a red tie. It's dark, but sexy. His jacket is already off, the sleeves rolled up, and vest un-done, as he usually is when he has to dress up. "How are the twins?" I asked, my hands wrapping around his middle.

"Mm, they only share with each other," he answered, his lips grazing my neck with every movement. I also felt his breath there, getting me worked up. "It's cute, but the other kids don't like it," he added. Sharpay has known my family since she was thirteen, so they've all been invited. Not all of them could make it, none of my younger ones did, nor Marcus, but Lucas and Allie came (Allie and Sharpay are friends, Lucas came out of force), my sisters, their kids, and theirs husbands came (mostly because of the food, they're pregnant, hello), and Felix came with Jaymi and Finn (Jaymi made him, she is friends with Sharpay also). So, they are all running around together, the kids, that is. There is even a play area for them.

"It's good for us, though," I replied, leaning against him. "Not as many fights when they get older," I said.

Troy chuckled against my neck. "True," he agreed. "I love you," he stated.

"I love you too, but what do you want?" I asked him.

He laughed, pulling away. "What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Babe, you are an inch away from groping me," I informed him, pushing his hand down my side, moving it away from alongside my breast. "You're already all over my ass," I added.

He chuckled, leaning in again towards me again. "You look beautiful, Mrs. Bolton, and you just got over your period," he said. "It's been a while," he insisted.

"Oh, and what, you have needs?" I asked him.

"Like you don't," he replied, his hand covering my butt bringing me closer to him. "Brie, we're in sync, we both have needs, and usually, both of our needs need to be met at the same time," he informed me.

I scoffed. "Uh, no they don't," I disagreed. "When one's needs need to be met, the other gets the other one in the mood, making them have needs, and then we make love," I told him.

"Uh-uh," Troy said. "There are times when we both want it, and want to get right to it without foreplay," he explained. "Although, there are times when we both want to, and there is a lot of torturous foreplay," he mumbled, deep in thought.

"Are we seriously about to argue about this?" I wondered. "Because, I want to check on the twins," I said. What a weird conversation anyways.

Troy shook his head. "Babe, if they needed us, you would know. This is why Sharpay and Zeke hired a, what did she call her? An overseer?" he asked himself. "Plus, family is everywhere," he told me. "I was just over there, they are fine. I have something that needs checked on by you," he whispered into my ear, his lips moving down to my neck and kissed ever-so-gently.

Sharpay and Zeke's wedding was held outside of a church (in the heat) in a beautiful garden. From there, we came here, to the best hotel in the city, and the reception is in the ballroom. There is excellent food (the actual dinner hasn't been served yet), and the best DJ in the city, plus it's lavishly decorated. It was a wonderful wedding, although mine will always number one in my heart. It was more simple, but this is more Sharpay. From the way Sharpay and Zeke are acting as of now, they will have no problem making another baby. They leave for Europe tomorrow, and will be gone over a week. Junior will be staying at his grandparents.

"Troy, we can't, we're at a wedding," I reminded him, shifting my neck to the side.

"You heard Sharpay, dinner will be served at seven thirty, it's barely six thirty," he murmured against my skin, still kissing softly.

My eyes fluttered closed. "What are you going to do, take me right here?" I asked, leaning in against him.

"Uh-uh, follow me," he urged, pulling away and lacing our hands. He led me out of the ballroom and down a hall.

"Troy, if I ruin this dress, Sharpay will kill me," I mentioned as Troy navigated.

He didn't answer, just led me down a series of short halls before opening a random door. Since when does he know his way around this hotel? He tugged me into a nice sized bathroom. A bathroom? Really? He locked the door, pushing me against it with a kiss. "I'll make sure you don't ruin the dress, promise," he commented into my ear, his lips already moving down my neck slowly. Each kiss was warm, and wet, and done so.. perfectly. God, why is my neck so sensitive? His isn't! He likes it, but it's not the same.

His hands pushed the straps of my dress down my shoulders, making it slip a little. "I can't believe we're doing this," I whispered, a hand in his hair.

"Believe it, baby. Actually, we need to start doing it _more_," he replied, pushing his pelvis into mine, making me feel his arousal.

* * *

**I do not want to end it there, believe me! I wanted to add the whole sex scene, but I am on a time limit here. My family is all around, and we're heading to my dad's really soon. I cannot write a sex scene with my mother and siblings standing behind me, just can't. It's awkward. I will make up for it later, trust me. **

**Sorry this is so late, it's been a rough few weeks... I have no school Friday, so I should be able to get the next one out this weekend. Meant to Live should be out this week sometime.**

**Review please!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	27. Crazy in Love

**I am sorry if this is not as quick as you all wanted. I am working on Meant To Live's next chapter too. I did finish it, then went to save, and my computer decided to delete the whole thing instead of saving. I would have been out last week, but no, I can't do anything right. Also, I have actually been working on Dirty Dancing and the next chapter of that should be out soon, hopefully. In My Life is a work in progress.. things just aren't going right in my life right now. I am waiting a little bit longer before I continue on. **

**I have noticed a deflation in reviews lately, please keep reviewing, this is one of my stories that I know does well, I want to keep it that way. Not many things are going right in my life at the moment, and a whole bunch of reviews will be good for me self-esteem!**

**Here is the weekend getaway!**

**Named Crazy in Love by Eminem, for the obvious.**

* * *

I continued to run through the checklist in my head as Troy tossed our small bags into the back of his camaro. I have two, and he has one, but one of mine is a quarter full of his stuff too. He's a man, he forgets things, or just doesn't care. I am a woman, I care, plus I know how to pack well.

"Brie, we're leaving for two days, not two weeks," he reminded me, closing the trunk.

I waved him off. "I'm aware, Troy, but I like to have everything," I told him, pushing off his car.

"Well, you better start getting out of student mode, it's the weekend, babe," he replied, an arm slithering around my waist as he pulled me to him.

I started college a few weeks ago. It was overwhelming at first, I was instantly thrust into the world of learning once again. One minute I was chasing two toddlers around, trying to get the crayon out of their hands before they ruined my walls, and the next I was listening to lectures, being assigned papers, and had school work to do. The first week, I was everywhere, wanting to not only be a full-time student (sorta), but also be the mom I always have been. I felt like if I focused too much on school, it meant I was being a bad mom in way.

Since Troy has 'changed me' as he says, I talked to him about everything. He assured me again that I am not being a bad mom for wanting to do well in college, and wanting to learn, like I have always loved to do. I can do both be a well-rounded student, and be a good mom as I have always strived to be. I've gotten into a routine of sorts. I have two online classes, and one at U of A this semester. I have my two online classes to stay on top of, but also have my class on Monday and Wednesday nights.

I spoke to my friend's, and sibling's, all those I can rely on, about the twins and my work load. They all agreed that watching them for an hour or two at night won't be so hard, at least when they really have to. Troy is usually home at the time he'll need to be unless he is working a two day shift or something. Now, we're getting into a routine, and it's surprisingly working out pretty well.

This weekend is the weekend of the concert, the concert tickets I gave Troy for Valentine's Day. It's out of town, so we are getting a hotel for two nights and having a nice couples getaway. Since Chad and Taylor are going to be parents later this year, they have volunteered to watch after them. Tristin is already psyched, he loves hanging out with Uncle Chad. I spent the week finishing all I would have to, spending more time at the library than home some days, but it was okay because Troy's work schedule was flexible. Luckily, he worked last night, doesn't work tomorrow, but does have the night shift again Sunday, so it works out well with the weekend.

"I hate this part," I mumbled, my head turning towards my babies, who were attempting to draw with chalk on the driveway.

Troy rubbed my back. "It's only two days, they'll be fine," he assured me.

I bit my lip with a sigh. I have to leave my babies for over two days, spend two nights away from them, more nights than I ever have before. I'm clingy, I admit it. I left Troy's warmth, going over to Tristin and Carmin. "Come here, little Bolton's," I ordered, opening my arms to them as I bent down. Always loving hugs, especially from Momma, they dropped their chalk, stood, and wrapped their tiny arms around me. "Oh, I am going to miss you, I already spent so much time away from you this week," I said, hugging them tightly.

"Momma," Tristin gurgled, trying to climb on me.

Carmin laughed, pulling on my hair a bit. "Moommee!" she squealed, holding onto me.

"I love you guys to much," I whispered, pulling away a bit. "You have to promise to miss me, and be bad for Uncle Chad and Aunt Taylor," I stated.

"Hey!" Taylor exclaimed from in front of the garage, making me and Troy laugh.

I kissed my babies faces. "You two are so cute," I cooed, causing them to giggle. "Make sure you are really horrible for them, then go back to being my angels when I come back," I told them, tickling them a little.

"Will you please stop that? I don't need to take care of two devils this weekend," Chad spoke up.

I looked over my children's heads. "Take that back, my babies are not devils!" I exclaimed, giving them one last big hug with a few kisses. "I am going to miss you," I repeated, touching their noses as I stood so Troy could say goodbye. "You guys need to get used to parenthood, which means the good and the bad," I told them.

"Yeah, we'll get used to it in time, like you two did," Taylor insisted, a hand on her belly.

"Alright, ready to go?" Troy asked, straightening himself out.

I shook my head. "No, I need another hug," I said, about to open my arms back up.

Troy wrapped his arms around me from behind, pinning my arms down. "Babe, if they catch on we are leaving, hell will break loose," he reminded me. "Taylor and Chad are nice enough to look over the whole house, our pets, and our children, lets make it a little easy on them, especially since Taylor is pregnant," he instructed me.

I sighed. "But, I am going to miss them!" I whined, letting my husband pull me towards the car.

"Two days, baby," he soothed me. "Two days, a little over forty eight hours, it will be fine," he assured me, resorting to lifting me up and putting me in the car through the open window. He locked the door once he finished.

"Yeah, like I can't just get out," I huffed, crossing my arms.

Troy began to go around the car. "If you get out, you aren't coming, and Chad is," he replied, getting in his own side.

"You're mean," I accused, shifting in my seat so I could put on my seat belt.

He smiled over at me. "Maybe, but you love me anyways," he replied.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I questioned as we pulled away from our home. Tristin and Carmin were standing in front of Chad and Taylor, being told to wave. I frowned a little. I already missed a lot of the week with them, and now I am missing almost the whole weekend. I looked over at Troy who was avoiding hitting a few of the kids playing on the street as he drove out of our neighborhood. We haven't had any couple time since I started school, we need this weekend. He's going to love it.

"Punch Buggy Red!" I squealed an hour later before punching Troy in the leg once again.

Troy sighed. "What the hell do you have? Buggy radar?" he asked, his voice laced with annoyance.

I laughed, tossing a popcorn kernel into my mouth. I'm a master at throwing food up and catching it with my mouth. "Uh-huh, Vince had to deal with it growing up, and now you do," I informed him.

"Word of advice, stop punching the person who is driving," he replied, switching hands on the wheel. "Especially since the driver is your husband, and you seeing a bug every-" he stopped scolding me and pulled his cell phone out.

"What? Is it Chad and Taylor? Are the twins okay? What happened?" I asked, fear sinking deep within me.

Troy shook his head at me. "Chill, babe, it was Tommy," he responded, pressing a few keys on his phone before putting it in the middle of us.

"What did he say?" I wondered, sighing with relief. I've been hoping that my special gift that I have with Troy to know when he is hurt, extends to the twins, although thankfully, I have never had the chance to try it out. I would rather keep it that way.

Troy shrugged, his eyes on the road. "Guy stuff, stay out if it Miss Nosey," he told me.

I rolled my eyes. "It's Mrs. Nosey," I corrected, looking out my window at the desert. We were silent for a few minutes, he had recieved another text, and I was lost in my thoughts. "Babe?" I said to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Troy replied, glancing at me, then back to the road.

"When I was pregnant, you were worried about being a father," I began. "And, since I had then, I've told you numerous times how outstanding you are-"

"I think less than a month of college has already improved your vocabulary," he commented, interrupting.

I ignored him. "I've told you what an amazing father you are, but we haven't really spoken about how you feel about it," I went on. "Are you still scared? Do you still worry about what kind of father you are?" I asked.

He let out a breath. "I'm not worried about what kind of father I am now, it's not too hard to make Tristin and Carmin happy," he told me. "Just by playing with them they're happy as hell," he said. "I know they love me even if they don't understand love just yet. I know I make them happy, I know I can make them feel better when they are sad or scared, and I love it," he carried on. "I believe I am a good father now, it's the future that worries me," he confessed.

I reached over and laced our hands together. "Why?" I wondered, rubbing his hand a little.

"It's hard to wrap my hand around the fact that in fifteen years old my baby girl will be telling me she hates me because I won't let her date a boy," he replied. "I don't understand how I take my little girl, or boy for that matter, and make them a grown, fully functional, and happy adult. I don't even understand how they are already beginning to talk," he tried to explain. "Sure, I think I am a good dad now, but what about in fifteen years? How do I handle that?" he asked.

"We," I corrected him. "We'll handle it," I stated. "Truthfully, I don't know either, I don't know how Carmin and Tristin are talking and walking already either. It seems like yesterday that I was calling my mom scared as hell because I didn't know why Tristin was crying," I recalled. "I'm still scared about the future, just like you are, but you know you have me, you have me now and then," I assured him.

"I know," he responded.

I looked over at him. "I know you're a great dad now, and you will be in fifteen years," I stated. "You'll make mistakes, just like I will, but we'll make it through, and we'll do great," I told him.

"I know you're a great mom," he insisted, raising our hands and pressed a kiss to mine. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too, baby," I ensured him. "Punch Buggy White!" I called out less than a minute later, hitting him with both of our hands in the leg.

"Dammit!" he swore me loudly, making me laugh out loud.

"Troy!" I squealed when we entered our hotel room and he picked me up bridal style.

He kicked the door closed behind us. "Lock that for me, will ya?" he questioned, so I flipped over the big gold lock contraption.

"Troy, what are you doing? It's not our honeymoon, you know," I reminded him. "This isn't required," I assured him.

He laughed, walking me over to the bed and layed me down on top of it before laying down on top of me himself. "So? It's still fun," he replied, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. "I've been thinking," he broke off the kiss.

"I'd appreciate if you would continue kissing me, then think about this later," I responded, grabbing onto his shirt.

He resisted my tugs for him to kiss me again. "We should play a game," he stated.

Really? "Uh, well, we're working on aggravation right now," I mumbled, causing him to laugh loudly.

"Not that kind of game," he insisted. "A sex game, in a way," he went on.

I raised an eyebrow. "Do I have to wear leather and whip you or something?" I wondered, unsure of this little 'sex game.'

Troy laughed again. "No, unless you want to, wear leather that is, not whip me. Please don't whip me," he said, trying not to laugh. "Anyways, this game," he carried on. "We could pretend like you're married to someone else, and I'm married someone else, and we're here having an affair," he admitted.

"Are you a big fan of affairs, Bolton?" I questioned him, getting up on my elbows.

"With you, I am," he answered honestly. "This sounds bad, but if I had had a girlfriend when you came home from college, I probably would have cheated on her with you," he confessed.

I was a little shocked. Troy is not the cheating type, Tanya is the cheating type, Tommy is the cheating type, Lucas, Allie, Alex, they're cheating people, I would never expect Troy to admit that. "I guess it's good you were still so hung up on me then," I murmured back, brushing my lips against him. Anticipation bubbled in my stomach. I want to make love with him, it's been a while, we've both been busy and tired.

"I didn't have it in me to date anyone else," he said softly, his hands slipping underneath my shirt. "So, it doesn't matter."

I nodded. "Alright, lover, you gonna show me what you have that my other husband doesn't?" I teased, holding onto a chunk of his hair.

"His name is Hazus, you know," he commented before kissing me. "But, it's spelled like Jesus. Jesus," he stated.

I laughed. "How far have you taken this in that pretty head of yours?" I wondered.

"Well, Jesus isn't the best guy, Brie. He's a violent construction worker, and doesn't care about you and your needs, especially your sexual ones," he started. I began laughing. "All he cares about is himself, and since you refuse to have sex with him because of the last time you caught him cheating, it has been a while since you've been with anyone," he told me.

I nodded, holding in laughs. "Are there any mini Jesus'?" I asked.

"Uh-uh, he'd rather cheat, but you don't have it in you to divorce him," he informed me. "You're a catholic school teacher, an innocent one," he added.

I bit my lip to not laugh. "Alright, what is my new last name?" I questioned.

"Lopez," Troy told me. "Generic, but it works."

"Well, if you made up my husband, it's only fair that I make up your wife," I insisted. I thought about it for a moment. "Her name is Helen," I told him, making him glare lightly. Helen and Troy, get it? Helen of Troy, haha, I am hilarious. "And, she is psychiatrist, she never has time for you. She hates your friends and your mother hates her. You've been trying to make it work, but she doesn't care. You've never been able to bring yourself to cheat before because you are such a good guy. However, one look at me and you couldn't resist."

Troy nodded. "We met at the grocery store," he told me. "You needed help picking out your meat, and you needed my opinion. Ever since, we've been texting, and emailing, and calling, until we finally planned to meet her and consumate our love," he finished.

"Well, are you ever going to get down to it?" I asked him.

"Eventually, you've been sexually repressed for many years, Brie, I do want to please you in every way possible," he responded, cupping my cheek.

I smiled wide. "I'm excited."

Over two hours later, Troy's phone went off at the completely wrong time. "It's Tommy," Troy moaned into my mouth.

I nodded for a moment before gasping as he continued to thrust himself into me. I broke our kiss with a gasp as Troy began to hit my special spot with expertise of someone who has done it so many times before. My head fell back to the pillows, and I bit back a moan. "Troy," I breathed as his lips sucked on my neck, hitting my sensitive areas perfectly, only making my arousal elevate. I desperately needed something to grab onto, and couldn't get a hold of the covers, and settled on his back. (I don't usually grab onto his back because the guys see him shirtless at work, and saw scratch marks once, I am still trying to live it down at times.)

I thrust my own pelvis upwards, letting him enter me more, and the waves of pleasure coursing through me intensify. My nails dug into his back a little more as my climax came closer. "Fuck, Brie," Troy moaned against my neck, his lips next to my ear. One of his hands crept down to my thigh and hooked my leg over his hips, coaxing me to do the same with the other. This action only let him plunge inside me even further, making us both moan.

A thin layer of sweat enveloped my body as my climax grew, and anticipation boiled in my stomach. I wanted it, I yearned for it, fuck I love him. His hand now brushed against the side of my breast, his finger outlining the mound while his thumb flicked over my nipple. I let out a loud moan, my hands now finding themselves into his hair. "I love you," I cried, which must have made him happy because his head traveled down to my chest and his thrusts quickened. I couldn't hold back my moans at this point, and Troy didn't care to either.

His tongue reached out and touched my nipple so softly just before he nipped at it. This went onto occur on my other breast and with a few more deep strokes in and out of me, my climax came causing to stars burst into my vision. My whole back arched up towards him before I collapsed back against the mattress. Waves of pleasure emanated from my center to the roots of my hair to the toes of my feet, making them curl. I opened my mouth to call out his name during this, but nothing came out.

About two thrusts later, Troy emptied himself into me, finally coming himself. His body rested on top of mine as he said my own name loudly. My arms wound around his neck loosely and I tried to regain my composure, but I needed a few more minutes. Troy's head rested in between my breasts and I felt his heavy breathing against my skin. I liked that feeling, but didn't say anything aloud just yet.

"I love you too," Troy murmured a minute or so later, tilting his head down to kiss the valley between my breasts.

I smiled, running my fingers through his hair. "You're so much better than Jesus," I commented softly.

Troy laughed lightly, crawling up my body until we were eye to eye. "Helen who?" he questioned, resting his forehead on mine.

I pushed down on his shoulders until he covered my body completely with his again. He buried his head into my neck while I did the same to him. "Hopefully you don't get too many comments about your back," I mentioned a minute later. "Sorry about that."

He smiled against my collarbone. "Why? I'm not ashamed of the fact that I please my wife so much she scratches my back, I'm proud of it," he stated, kissing my skin.

"You're certainly good at pleasing me, I'm not so sure about Helen-" I stopped when he bit my neck gently. "Hey, you brought her up," I reminded him in a light tone.

"Now, we're talking about you and me-" Troy was cut off by his phone ringing once again. He sighed, getting up on his hands to reach for it. We both knew it was Tommy again from the ring. He actually answered it. "Stop calling me," he told him right off the bat. "Yes, I was busy, I am busy, why do you think I am ignoring you?" he asked.

I got up on my elbows and pressed my chest against his, my lips touching his neck. Troy's arm wrapped around my back before rolling us over so he was on the bottom, but he sat up.

"Tommy-" he was cut off by Tommy saying something. I began to kiss and suck on his neck. "Tommy, I don't care, I'll deal with your problem Sunday night," he insisted. "Unless something is wrong with Carmin and Tristin, or someone is dying for some unknown reason, don't call me," he ordered. "Avoid her until Sunday, bye," he said in farewell before hanging up.

He tossed his phone down onto the bed and tangled his hands into my hair. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me more gently than ever before, which oddly turned me on. Oh, geez, this is gonna be a tiring weekend. "What's wrong with Tommy?" I asked in a breathless voice, pushing him down to the mattress.

Troy's hands slid up my thighs slowly. "Does it matter?" he wondered, this thumbs drifting awfully close to my most private area, but never entered, or even made a motion to.

I bit my lip and nodded wordlessly, my heart beating rapidly.

He sat up. His lips brushed against mine as his hands grazed up my torso until he reached my breasts so his fingers feeling the curve of them. I had to fight myself to keep my eyes from closing, but couldn't resist arching into him. "Well," he said softly, his lips skimming the skin down my jaw line softly. How the hell can he give me an amazing orgasm not five minutes ago, effectively tiring me, and have me want another one already? "He pissed off Kara like normal, but I don't care, so you don't care," he instructed.

I nodded. "I don't care," I agreed, trying to regain control of my body. I let out a few hard breaths, my hands resting on his chest for a moment. "Okay, stop," I ordered, pushing him down until he was horizontal.

"No, I was just getting started," he whined, trying to move, but I held him still somehow. If really had wanted to get up so desperately, he would have.

"Yes, and I was just finishing," I reminded him. "Babe, it is a scientific fact that orgasms make you tired, I just had a few all in a row, so I need a little time here," I informed him.

Troy smiled in satisfaction. "I'm aware how they make you feel, my body is tired too, but my body also has a few other feelings floating around in it," he replied. "My body is tired, but I'm wired," he contradicted himself. He sat up against my instructions and before I could stop him, hell, I wasn't even aware he was going to do it, he slipped a finger inside me. I gasped in surprise, my hands grasping his shoulders tightly. "Besides, why would I stop when you're already so wet, baby?" he questioned rhetorically, his finger against my clit.

"Troy," I choked out, my body reacting to him in the fullest.

He pinched my nerve tightly before releasing the pressure and repeated quite a few times. I moaned a little each time he pinched, and rolled my hips into his hand. I wanted more, my climax was already building, I would need more than this.

"Troy," I moaned resting my forehead on his as his finger stilled. No. Dammit.

He grinned smugly. "Yes?" he asked innocently.

If I didn't love him so much, I would hurt him. "Troy, I-" I stopped to press my lips against his. His finger entered me suddenly, making me break the kiss. His forefinger stroked my walls, and I attempted to squeeze my thighs. He entered a second finger into me as he brought me closer, then a third, knowing I was so close. My vaginal muscles squeezed against his fingers. Right before I went over the edge, his fingers left me. I whimpered loudly, frustrated beyond belief. The ache between my legs was so present, it wouldn't slow, it wouldn't even stop, I needed the orgasm, and the fact that he knew what he was doing, practically torturing, turned me on even more for some reason. "Evil," I whispered, biting my lip.

"Mm-hm, you love it," he boasted, pressing his body against mine.

I somehow found the strength to push him back to the bed. "I can give as good as I can get, baby," I assured him, my fingers lightly brushing down his erect cock. His hips arched, but my free hand held them down. "No moving," I ordered, bending down towards his length.

I deliberately let him feel my hot breath and he tensed even more. After a few seconds, I began to lightly kiss him, a few kisses a little wet, and he tried to roll his hips again, but I wouldn't let him. Once I was finished, I blew on my moist path, eliciting a moan from his throat. I straightened my back out while a hand gripped him, making him gasp. My thumb slid over his tip to receive lubrication before I began slowly stroking him. "Brie," Troy moaned, his eyes firmly closed, his hands in fists around the sheets.

I smiled to myself, my hand moving rhythimcally up and down for another minute or two, not letting him move the bottom half of his body in any way. All of a sudden, I stopped, causing him to groan.

"Br-Brie," he stuttered, his eyes opening and looking straight into mine. He saw my diabolical smile and cursed himself, his eyes moving to the ceiling. His knuckles were white because he was squeezing so hard.

While he was trying to calm himself with no avail, I bent down again. I flattened my tongue against the underside of his member, receiving a moan of pleasure for doing so. I licked him from base to tip, holding his hips once again when he tried to roll them. "No moving," I repeated right before I engulfed him fully into my mouth. He moaned loudly and a hand of his found itself in my hair. I sucked on him, my tongue swirling around his penis. His hand tightened his hold, however, with my own hand, I removed it and pinned it next to our bodies. I let him further into my mouth, smiling when his hips tried to jerk, and a long moan escaped him.

I continued on stroking him with my tongue as I increased the pressure of my lips, knowing I was bringing him close to coming himself. I know his body sexually as well as he knows mine, and right before he would explode into my mouth, I let him go. Troy groaned, his hand reaching for my head. I took a hold of his hand and kissed his palm.

"Sucks doesn't it, baby?" I questioned him. "Literally," I added with a smile.

Troy sat up, a darkness in his eyes that was sexy to me. He kissed me hard for a moment. "Touche," he complimented, roughly tugging me against him. His hand slid down and cupped my entrance. My mouth opened in an 'o.' "I hope you're still ready," he said in a low grumble.

"I'm always ready for you, Bolton," I assured him, my arms around his neck loosely. Troy slipped inside me, making both of us moan. "My.. favorite part," I breathed, adjusting my hips to his.

Troy's lips were against my neck. "Same here," he agreed, his hands gripped my hips then initiated them to roll towards his pelvis. Our strokes were long and languid, causing my climax to slowly grow once again. I used Troy's shoulders to move myself up and down. "Love you so much," I heard him murmur in my ear, his voice breaking as he did.

I smiled, my eyes fighting to stay open as I sped up my pace a bit, and my fingers tangled into his hands. "Love you more," I promised when he bucked his hips into mine, making him deep deeper into me and a low moan leave my throat.

Troy's hands found mine and took them out of his hair. He laced our fingers together before raising our arms above our heads. All I could feel was my body rubbing against his, the friction sending bolts of pleasure through my body, not to mention his lips on mine. I was unable to keep any control to myself, my movements accelerated dramatically. My climax was building with every stroke that was sent into me, but I wanted more.

"Troy," I gasped as his hands left mine to slowly travel down my arms. "More, deeper," I requested in moans, my hands falling.

He granted my request. Troy's hands tugged on the back of my knees opening my legs wider and pulling me closer to him. "Come on, baby," Troy insisted into my ear. He nibbled on my ear as his hands pushed on my torso.

I leaned backwards like he wanted. My hands were flat against the mattress next to his knees, the position allowing him to immerse himself deeper into me. "So close," I commented in a breath, my head tilting back as Troy upped my pace. I felt his teeth on my nipple and moaned. It was barely another minute before I came with a silent scream and my body gave out.

Troy held me, coming on his own, exploding within me. My entire body flushed with tingles, making my toes curl and my hands clench, completely unable to stop it even if I had wanted to. After a few moments, Troy positioned us back on the bed, him on his back, and me on top of him. And, it was there, that I fell asleep.

Later, when I woke, I assumed Troy was still asleep, although I could not move. I was still on top of him with his arms around me. I could hear his heartbeat through his chest, making me smile. My eyes cracked open to see that it was already seven PM. We had got to to the hotel around two thirty, falling asleep around five. It was a busy afternoon.

I sat up, remembering I had wanted to go out tonight, even though I knew Troy would be against it. I cleared the hair from his face. He looked tired. I was tired myself. Who knows when after this we will be able to go out, no friends, no distrubances, just us and some fun?

"Troy," I said, nudging him in the side. "Babe," I urged, shaking him slightly.

He groaned lightly in response. He attempted to turn over, but I was on top of him, so he couldn't. His eyes cracked open. "Wha?" he garbled, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?" he wondered, sitting up on his elbows.

"Seven," I answered. "We have to get up," I informed him.

He shook his head, falling back on the bed. "No," he stated, holding a pillow over his head.

"What happened to my body is tired, but I am wired?" I questioned, taking the pillow from him.

"Why do we have to get up?" he asked, ignoring my question.

I linked our hands together and tugged him to sit up. "I want to go out," I said. He began shaking his head in the middle of my sentence. "Troy, it's just dinner," I assured him.

"We can order dinner in," he replied.

"Troy, I can make it dinner and dancing, so you better get up now," I ordered, my voice demanding.

He didn't seem fazed. "Brie, you're on top of me," he reminded me. "I can't get up."

Oh. I got off of him, but he didn't move. "Troy," I whined, pulling on his arm.

"Well, I assume you want a shower, so take one," he responded, falling back to the bed. "Wake me up then, and we can do this all over again," he suggested, getting comfortable under the blankets.

I sighed. I did indeed want a shower. I took a nice, long, hot one, enjoying the water and the actual time I had. You don't exactly get to enjoy showers once you have kids, you hop in, jump out, and get dressed. I came out of the steamy bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body and my hair sopping wet. I removed the sheet from Troy's body and straddled his hips. I let the droplets of water falling off of me bring him out of his slumber.

His eyes didn't open, but his hands did part my towel, causing it to come undone. "Troy," I warned, attempting to re-wrap it. He used the ends of the towel to pull my torso against his as he sat up. "I thought you were tired," I reminded him.

"That was before now," he replied, dipping his head to kiss up my collarbone.

I let him for a moment before getting off of him. "Now, you are going to shower so we can go out to eat," I told him, going over to our bags to look for what I wanted to wear tonight.

He groaned from the bed, slowly getting up. "You owe me," he assured me, not bothering to put clothes on, but I didn't mind.

"Did I mention I have a present for you tonight?" I asked, peering over at him.

"Is it worth me getting up, showering, and leaving this room?" he questioned.

I nodded. "Yep," I responded, standing up with my undergarments in my hands.

"Good," he mumbled, entering the bathroom.

I layed out clothes for him to wear as I began to get ready. I called home while he was in the shower, only because if he had been aware of my call, he would have complained. Carmin and Tristin were asking for us, but managable, so I was happy. Once Troy was done with his quick shower, I kicked him out so I could get ready without him watching.

"Babe!" Troy called out after a while of me in the bathroom. "It's almost nine, I'm bored!" he whined. "Where are we even going to go eat now?" he asked. "Can't we just stay in?"

I rolled my eyes. "No! We rarely get to go out, and I made reservations a week ago," I informed him, spraying perfume on my wrist. "We're going, get over it," I stated.

"Seriously?" he questioned, annoyed.

"Troy! If you keep complaining, you are not getting your present, and you will like it, so shut up!" I ordered. He was silent after that. I exited the bathroom, slapping the light off as I did. "Aren't you glad I packed you semi-nice clothes?" I asked upon seeing him. He was wearing a pair of dark, almost black, jeans, with a white short sleeved button up, and a black vest over top, along with original Chuck Taylor's.

"I.." Troy turned from the t.v. to me. I smiled at his lack of speech. I still got it. He strode over to me and pressed a hard kiss to my lips.

I ran a hand throuh his hair as we parted, fixing it a little. He let it rage wild. "Thanks," I replied to the compliment, or what I considered a compliment. I'm wearing a sleeveless cheetah print dress that does a little less than mid thigh and a black jacket that reaches to my elbows and is high on my waist. The jacket closes with two belt-like straps right below my boobs, showing off the dress in my breast area a bit. I wore black peep toe high heels anyways. The only jewelry I wore was my wedding and engagement rings. My hair is parted down the middle, however, I left it in it's curly ways.

"How long do you think dinner will take?" he wondered, lacing our hands together after I finished messing with his hair.

I smiled with a shrug. "I don't know, but if you're good, I might let you do something naughty to me under the table," I whispered against his lips.

"I love you," was his only response before pulling me out of the room.

While we were waiting for our dessert to be brought out, we started making out. This has happened a lot tonight, we've been recieving many stares, but neither of us care much. I let his tongue into my mouth immediately, massaging his tongue with mine expertly and perfectly, making him moan lightly.

"Troy," I chasted, pulling away. "You can't do that here," I scolded softly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why not, you let me-" I stopped his sentence with a soft kiss.

"Sh," I demanded, looking around. People continued to stare at us because of our obvious PDA.

"Baby, if people haven't noticed we're horny by now, they have the problem, not us," he replied, kissing me again. This time, when he wanted to enter my mouth, I denied access. "Brie," he whined.

I gave him a mean look. "Troy, the waitor is here," I explained, peering up at the boy we've made blush all night. "I'm sorry," I apologized, leaning away from Troy.

The red-head most likely high school boy ducked his head with a pink face and gave us our big piece of cheesecake. He mumbled a sentence I couldn't make out completely before scooting off.

"We have to give him a huge tip," I mentioned, reaching for a fork, but Troy beat me to it.

"He'll get one," he agreed, feeding me a bite. "Is it good?" he wondered as I chewed.

I nodded. "Mm-hm," I hummed as a response before I could swallow. "My turn," I insisted, taking the spoon from him. "I like being cutesy," I cooed, spooning the cake into his mouth.

Troy downed the mouthful rather quickly. "I've tasted better," he replied.

"Zeke's is better, but-" he shook his head. "What?"

"I was talking about you," he said, scooting closer to me and hooked a finger underneath my chin. "You taste better," he corrected then pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

It was a quick kiss, but heart-melting. I gave him a look because of the comment, but couldn't help the small smile and faint blush. "You're so cheesy," I accused, feeling his hand creep up my leg.

He leaned in to kiss my neck. "You love it," he stated, nipping at my most sensitive spot.

I bit my lip. "I do," I agreed, threading my hand into his hair. "Mm, Troy, how about we finish this cheesecake, pay, and get back to our hotel?" I suggested.

Troy chuckled. "Yes, ma'am."

"Troy," I said breathlessly later as we were in bed. He didn't respond, thinking it was a moan as he continued his kisses on my neck. All of our clothes have been removed sans our undergarments, which on me was a strapless lacy bra and matching panties, and dark boxers on him. "Troy, stop," I requested, arching my back into him involuntarily when his finger dipped under my bra.

He groaned. "Why?" he asked, removing his head from my neck so he could look me in the eye.

"I have a surprise for you," I informed him, running my hand through his hair.

"My present?" he wondered, taking the hand I had in his hair and laced it with one of his.

I shook my head. "No, not yet," I replied. "A surprise," I repeated. "It's in the bathroom," I mentioned.

He raised an eyebrow in question. "Why is it in there? Can you give it to me after?" he asked.

"No, I want you to have it now, but first, I have to get it, and it's in the bathroom, so," I stopped, giving him the motion to get off of me.

He sighed then rolled off of me. "This better be good," he mumbled, rubbing his face.

I moved to get off the bed. "Trust me, you'll love it," I assured him, hurrying into the bathroom. I reemerged a few minutes later, and found Troy sitting up against the pillows, looking a little annoyed. "Okay, here," I said, handing him the square box as I straddled his waist.

"This looks like a present to me," he mentioned, opening the red box.

"It's not exactly a present," I replied, watching as he pulled out one of the objects. He was confused, unsure, and a little bit shocked at first. "If you dig deeper, you'll get a better answer," I commented.

He did as I said, taking out each one to read individually. "Why did you take so many?" he asked.

"Seriously? That is your response?" I questioned.

"Well, no, but there are like six here," he replied, looking at another one.

I shrugged. "I wanted to be sure," I mumbled. "And, I am, I've taken about ten," I informed him.

He put the boxes and all it's contents over on the bedside table. He had a huge smile on his face, making me smile. "You're pregnant," he stated, a hand on my stomach.

I covered his hand with mine. I nodded. "I'm pregnant," I repeated, resting my forehead on his. "I have a doctor's appointment Wednesday to confirm it," I added.

"I'm off Wednesday," he said. "And, the twins have a check-up Wednesday," he finished.

I nodded. "What a ca-winky-dink," I commented.

"I love you," he said before kissing me deeply.

I pulled away from the kiss a minute or so later. "I love you too," I replied. "Now, for your present," I started.

"Ugh, can't this wait?" he asked, kissing me once again.

I shook my head. "Well, I'll tell you the present, then you can decide," I offered. "So, back when I was present before, I forget when, we were talking about, well," I tried to word it well. "Well, we talked about making a sex tape," I reminded him with a blush.

His smile turned into a grin. "We're making a sex tape?" he questioned.

"I- yeah, but there are terms," I told him.

"I'm all ears," he replied very quickly.

I pushed hair behind my ears. "You can watch it, but only you," I started. He nodded. "You can't tell anyone about it until after I've destroyed it," I went on. "And, when I destroy it will be when I feel like it, so probably our next fight," I told him. "Um, you can't hide it from me so I can't destroy it, and you can't make fun of me for this either," I stated.

"I would never," he assured me.

"You can't make copies of it, and if you tell Tommy about this, I seriously will-" he stopped my by kissing me. I kissed him back readily.

"Where is the camera?" he asked, an excitement in his voice.

I can't believe I am doing this. "In my bag, hurry up, before I back out," I answered, letting him get out from underneath me.

I better not regret this.

* * *

**I seriously love this chapter. I don't like two parts, but I'll let you make your own opinion. I hope you liked the r-rated parts.. that is why this chapter took so long. I wanted to add them, but was never in the mood.**

**I hope the next MTL will be out soon.. I don't feel like writing it again, but I have to. -Sigh-**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! **

**-- Kayleigh**


	28. Here We Go

********

**Thank you for all the reviews! I love them.  
I understand some of you are against the whole 'sex tape' thing, which I am too in real life, but I don't know, seeing as they are married, and I control them, I made it happen. Nothing too drastic will occur with it, promise!**

**Keep reviewing.**

**Happy Easter to those who celebrate!**

Named Here We Go by Nsync because we get going with G's pregnancy..

* * *

Troy had the joy of carrying a whiny Carmin into our home late Wednesday afternoon. Their check-up sat right in the middle of their short naptime, so they are both cranky and weepy right now. Tristin is more somber, though, which is why I am the one carrying him.

"Brie!" Troy called from upstairs as he put Carmin down, I was trailing behind.

I put Tristin on the floor so I could take my shoes off first. I'm wearing a pair huge high heels and I am seriously regretting it. Troy called for me again. "One minute!" I shouted back, slipping my other shoe off with Tristin leaning against me, very sleepy. "You are tired, huh, buddy?" I asked him, putting him in my lap.

He nodded thoughtlessly, his thumb in his mouth. "Nap-py," he muttered back.

I pulled his thumb out of his mouth before standing. "Yep, it's that time, bubba," I agreed, carrying him up the steps with Mickey following very closely behind. By now, Carmin had calmed down, and was drifting off to sleep in her own crib, thankfully. I took Tristin's shoes off and his long-sleeved shirt so he wouldn't get too hot before letting him get comfortable. "What did you need me for?" I asked Troy, turning around, but stumbled over Mickey. "Mickey!" I scolded, bending down to his level. He merely wagged his tail before trying to lick me. I sighed at him, scratching behind his ear. "How is it that you know I am pregnant before I do?" I wondered, kissing his head for a moment.

"Nothing now," Troy answered my earlier question. "Come on," he urged, taking my hand and leading me out of the nursery, Mickey trailing me every step of the way. He is back into his protective mode of me, somehow sensing I am pregnant once again.

Yes, I am indeed with child. I got it confirmed today, along with my vitamins and conception date, a rough due date, all of that jazz. The doctor's office was horrible though. Troy hates waiting, he was worse than Carmin and Tristin were, and half of what he did was pace and talk to himself. I know he was just nervous about whether or not I am pregnant. I knew I was, I know my body, Troy, however, insisted on waiting until we got it confirmed before getting all aboard. He just didn't want to get let down, it's understandable.

"How are you feeling?" Troy questioned me once we were in our bedroom. He kicked off his shoes as he did.

I shrugged. "I'm tired and Mickey smells, the normal," I said, sitting down on our bed. The morning sickness this time around has been much easier to deal with. The feeling actually stays in the morning, well from after midnight to noon, but I'll consider that just fine. I hope this is only one baby this time around. I don't know if I have it in me to carry and deal with another set of twins.

Troy smiled at me. "Why don't you take a nap, and I'll give Mickey a bath, and then we can call everyone to tell them the good news?" he suggested, sitting down next to me.

"About that, we have to talk," I replied, pushing hair behind my ears.

He sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked, knowing me too well.

"I'm fine with the first two, although I do want you to look over a paper I have to turn in tonight," I mentioned. "Anyways, about telling everyone, I don't want to," I confessed.

He looked confused. "Why?" he wondered.

"Don't get me wrong, I am happy I am pregnant, it's a good thing," I assured him. "But, my mom doesn't live here, and neither does yours, and the last time we told everyone I was pregnant, everyone was here," I rambled. "I just- I want them all here when we tell them I am pregnant again," I finished.

"Brie, I understand, sorta," Troy began. "But, the next time we will all be together is either when Serena or Belle go into labor, or Thanksgiving," he said. "That is about three months away, a little more, I don't want to wait that long," he insisted.

"Why not?" I responded. "We can be like 'hey, you know what, I'm pregnant, and since we didn't tell you, we also know it's a boy!'" I exclaimed. "Everyone is happy," I said.

Troy laughed. "Um, no, you see, that is when our mother's yell at us, then beat me for going along with it. They won't even be able to hurt you since you're pregnant," he corrected me.

"Troy," I pleaded, linking my arms through one of his. "Please? I really want my mommy here when we spill the beans about my condition," I told him.

He let out a breath. "You, take a nap, I'll wash the dog and the cat, unfortunately, then we can talk about this when you wake up," he said, patting my leg.

I began to yawn afterwards.

"I'll take that as a yes," Troy replied, standing up. "What do you want for dinner, just so I can order, because I don't feel like making anything," he added as he left.

I scooted back on the bed, kicking off my pants because I did not feel like wearing them. Troy chuckled at my action. "Uh," I thought about it. "I don't care, surprise me," I responded, laying back on my pillow.

"Fine, but if I get something you aren't in the mood for when you wake up, you can't complain," he insisted, calling Mickey after him so he could bathe him. Mickey hates bathes, so I hope Troy has fun, Minnie too for that matter.

_I was walking through a field, but the grass was white, and there was red stuff everywhere. I wasn't sure if the red stuff was blood, but it sure looked like it._

_All of a sudden, cheerleaders in East High uniforms were with me, walking all around me. There was a camera in all of their hands, videotaping something. It was then that I noticed the bodies. They were everywhere, all ripped into shreds and innerds were everywhere. I resisted the urge to throw up._

_What happened to these people? _

_"I can't believe we're doing this," a blond cheerleader said. Why are cheerleaders here? Really._

_"She's going to love it," another said. She? She who? Me? _

_A loud cry was heard. I looked down to see a baby in my arms. It had dark curly hair and light skin and blue eyes. It wasn't Carmin or Tristin, I wasn't even sure if it was a boy or a girl. It was wearing a green outfit, a rather unisex outfit. After the cry, a roar sounded all around. _

_A T-Rex/dragon came running towards us. The cheerleaders, including me, began to run, screaming at the top of our lungs. The beast ran after us, but seemed to focus on me. The baby began wailing in my arms, making my heart wrench. I ran as fast as I could, trying to save not only the baby, but my own life._

_Suddenly, I was climbing up the dragon's back, avoiding it's snaps. I reached the head, trying to maintain my balance, but it was futal, and the baby fell from my arms. I cried out, reaching for it, but missed. Instead, I watched it cry to the ground, and hit with a smack, life leaving it's body. I began to cry myself before jumping off the dragon, not wanting to live anymore. I killed the baby. _

I woke with a gasp, my body sticky with sweat.

"Hey, you okay?" Troy asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, facing me.

I shook my head, breathing heavily. "I- the baby fell off the dragon, and died, and I jumped, and," I stopped, closing my eyes.

"Pregnant dream?" he assumed, making me nod. "It was just a dream, babe," he insisted, rubbing my back gently.

I shook my head again. "The baby, she looked like me, but had your eyes. I don't even know if it was a girl, I think it was, and there were cheerleaders.." I trailed off. "I wonder if they got eaten," I mentioned.

"Well, you have to eat," Troy broke in. "I ordered Chinese. You have class in a little under two hours and the twins are asking for you," he informed me.

"No food," I said, my stomach churning as I continued to think of my dream. "Oh, geez," I groaned, jumping for the bathroom. I heaved my lunch into the toilet, and felt Troy behind me. Once I finished, I sat down on the convienantly placed towel.

"And, we're off," Troy stated, handing me the Listerine.

I washed my mouth out, wanting to get the disgusting taste out of my mouth. "Ugh, I hate this part," I whined, resting my head on Troy's shoulder. "Uh, babe, where are the twins?" I asked, lifting my head up.

"In the nursery," he answered. "I made sure all the other doors were closed except for our bedroom door, and the high baby gate is up on the steps, they're fine," he assured me before I could question him about it. "They're probably on the hunt for me right now, actually," he commented.

I smiled, shaking my head at him before resting it on the shoulder again. "Dadda!" a baby called only a moment later.

"Told ya," he sing-songed, squeezing me closer to him. "How long until they find us in here?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "About the same it will take for them to hurt themselves on something," I replied. "We should- hey," I greeted Carmin when she found us.

She smiled happily at us before running over, her teddy bear Fluffy in her small arms. She threw herself at me in a hug. "Momma!" she said happily, her arms tightly around my neck.

"Well, hello, Carmin Bolton," I replied, kissing her cheeks.

Tristin still hadn't found us and was calling for us in a scared voice. "We're in here, Tris!" Troy tired to direct him, but he's only a little over one, he didn't catch on. "Can't he tap his twin powers into Carmin and find us too?" he mumbled, getting off the ground.

"You know what Mommy just remembered?" I asked, tickling my daughter's sides. "She isn't wearing any pants!" I informed her, holding her against me.

"I'm sure she doesn't care," Troy mentioned, walking back into the bathroom with Tristin in his arms. "I know I don't," he added, eying up my legs.

I shook my head, standing up. Carmin hopped at my feet, wanting to be picked up like her brother was. "Shush you," I ordered Troy, leaving the bathroom and going towards my dresser. I found a pair of booty shorts and slipped them on. "Okay, okay," I repeated to Carmin as I lifted her up.

"It's almost time for their dinner," Troy commented as he led us downstairs.

"Why did you let me sleep so long?" I questioned, putting Carmin down once we reached the middle floor.

He smiled back at me before going into the kitchen. "Because you go to school, actually keep up with your online classes, take care of the house, you're a stay at home mom, plus you're pregnant, and we kind of have social life, you need your rest, baby," he answered.

I smiled at him, following him into the kitchen. "True, but I would have liked to been awake for a while, you know, to spend time with my family," I replied, taking the plate he handed to me. I glanced back at the twins who had found two small toys in the little hallway right there to play with. Knowing they were entertained for the next few moments, I piled some food on my plate for my own dinner, completely hungry now. I made a plate for Troy too, knowing what he likes, since he was compling some dinner for the twins to eat. They eat like actual humans now, almost, so dinner is easier and more fun.

We moved out to the living room to sit on the floor. I fed Carmin as I ate and Troy did the same with Tristin.

"I think we should tell everyone you are pregnant even though you want to wait," Troy insisted as we began to speak about the subject. "Brie, you're already taking on so much, everyone knowing would make them more willing to help, and you won't get stressed," he said. "I want you to be as relaxed as possible," he finished.

I bit my lip, wiping Carma's mouth. "People are already helping," I assured him. "Plus, you're home more than the average working man," I said. "Truthfully, I don't know why I want this so much, I just do. I want my mom here when we tell everyone, I want my dad and your mom, the whole family together. It was that way last time," I reminded him.

"Babe," Troy sighed. "You take on so much, keeping this a secret will make you stressed even more," he responded. "With my job and the way it affects you, plus you going to school, plus you being a full time mom, plus you being pregnant, keeping it a secret just doesn't seem like the smartest idea," he went on.

I watched Carmin finish chewing. "What do you think, Carma-Lu?" I questioned. "Should we tell everyone Mommy and Daddy's secret?" I asked. "Yes or no?" I said while shaking my head.

Carmin copied me. "No," she answered, smiling at me.

"What about you, Tris?" I wondered, looking towards him.

He shared his twins answer. "No," he agreed, shaking his head also.

"The jury rules," I concurred, pulling her into my lap. She leaned against me, her arms around me. I hugged her back.

"That isn't fair, they almost always agree, and you were completely biased on their answer," Troy insisted. "Hey!" he exclaimed as Tristin got up to join in on me and Carmin's hug.

I kissed both of their foreheads as I continued to hold them close. "I love you guys so much," I murmured, feeling Troy next to me. I looked up at him.

"We'll keep it a secret," he finally agreed, wrapping an arm around me. I smiled. "If you have one unusual pain, or I think you're over-stressed, I'm shouting it from the rooftops," he warned. "I'm a firefighter, I have the means to actually get on a rooftop," he assured me.

I kissed him. "Thank you," I whispered before kissing him again. "Mm, I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he replied, pressing his lips to mine once more. He stole Carmin from me, then began to tickle her mercilessly. Her body squirmed as she squealed with giggles.

Tristin and I laughed at them. I took his hand and held it to my stomach where his new sibling was growing. He didn't notice anything, obviously not knowing what was going on. "You're gonna be a good big brother, buddy," I commented, running a hand through his hair.

"He already is," Troy corrected, finished with torturing our daughter. "Isn't he, baby?" he asked her.

She merely laughed and edged away from her dad in case he decided to 'attack' her again. "Nooooo," she drawled out with a smiley face.

"No?" Troy asked, pulling her into his lap. Her legs were near his head as her back sat on his legs. He tickled her sides quickly. "Hey, don't kick me!" he laughed as Carmin's feet went wild.

I whispered something in Tristin's ear, pointing towards his father while he was occupied. A moment later, Tristin slammed into Troy's side, catching him off guard, and made him fall over. Tristin climbed on top of him, continuing to 'beat' on him.

"Ow! I didn't ask for this!" Troy whined, laughing as he did.

I shook my head at my family, a smile plastered on my face, and a hand over my stomach. At times like this, I know everything will be okay.

The twins went down easily that night. We gave them a quick bath, dressed them for bed, told a short story, I sang half a song, and they were either asleep, or drifting off. Afterwards, I put pants back on for school and fixed myself up a little. It was just a pair of holey, comfy jeans and a red v-neck t-shirt, along with a pair of red flats, not to mention my red ruby necklace.

When I went back downstairs Troy was halfway through the paper I had wanted him to read that is due tonight. I plopped down next to him, lifted his arm up, and slid underneath before letting him wrap it around me. "Is it good?" I wondered nervously, peering up at him.

"Sh," was his response.

I sighed, silently agreeing to shut up. I rested my head on his shoulder, comfortable, but it didn't take long until I was bored. My hand crept up his shirt slowly, although he didn't mention anything. My nails began to rake up and down his chest lightly, just to entertain myself for a few moments. After that got old, I went on to kiss and suck on his neck.

Finally, Troy inched away. "Brie, do you want me to finish this or not?" he questioned, turning his head towards me.

"Yes, I want you to finish it," I answered, kissing his cheek.

"Then, stop turning me on and sit there motionless," he replied, his eyes going back to my very long paper.

I stuck my tongue out him. "I was turning you on, huh?" I asked a minute later as I thought about it.

"Yes," he responded, his hand moving to cover my mouth. "Now, sh," he ordered before dropping his hand.

I couldn't help but notice where his hand fell. His hand was less than an inch from my breast. If it happened to move closer, he would be feeling me up. How does he not notice that? He does seem very into my paper, which I should be happy about, but I am not in a very girlie mood right now. As a matter of fact, I am more in a manly mood if you know what I mean. "Okay, so, your hand is very-" I was cut off by Troy kissing me. I guess he noticed where his hand was too.

"Mm, Troy, my paper," I reminded him in between kisses, leaning back as he gently pushed.

He rested his body on mine. "It's perfect," he assured me, his lips returning to mine. I opened my mouth for him immediately, welcoming his tongue to enter. My tongue played with his, making me moan into his mouth, and him to do the same. His fingers dipped underneath my shirt, letting me feel his warm hands. His hand soon traveled down to my thigh, pushing it closer to his body, and squeezing as he lifted it up to wrap around his waist.

I continued to move my mouth with his, one of my hands slipping underneath his shirt to feel his chest. I love the feel of his muscular chest. My other hand moved down in between our bodies, only stopping when I reached the buldge in his pants. I massaged it lightly, causing Troy to break our kiss and moan. His lips rested against my neck. "Fuck, Brie," he swore before beginning to suck on the exposed skin.

My phone vibrated against my leg. "Troy," I said, pushing him off.

"Skip class," he suggested, not moving.

I shook my head, pushing harder. "Troy, I can't," I replied, slipping out from underneath him.

He groaned, sitting up behind me. "Every college kid skips a few classes," he assured me, his arms wrapping around my torso.

I typed back a text for a new friend from class. "Yes, but I am saving those skip days for bad pregnancy days, or if a twin gets sick, or if you get hurt, or-" I stopped when I felt Troy kiss my neck. "Besides, Kenzie wasn't able to make it to the last class, I have to-" I stood from the couch. "I have to give her my notes," I finished.

"Brie," Troy groaned.

I tilted his head up towards mine by his hair. "I gotta get going," I said, leaning down to kiss him. "Did you really like the paper?" I asked before pressing my lips to his.

"From what I understood of it, it was perfect," he assured me, then kissed me.

I smiled into the kiss, standing my ground when he tried to bring me down into his lap. "I'll be back around-"

"Nine thirty, I know," Troy finished for me. "Ten, if you go out for something to eat with that chick and that gay guy-"

"Hey! Be nice to my friends you've never met," I ordered, shrugging on the plain black hoodie I had on the coffee table. "They're nice and entertaining," I reminded him. I have made two friends, both younger than me, and both shocked I am twenty five and married with children. They thought I was their age, twenty three, and still confused about life. Their names are Kenzie and Clay. Clay is gay, but you wouldn't know it if you didn't know him, like Vince being bisexual. He's a real cutie too.

Troy shrugged. "One is still a girl, and the other is a homosexual male, I was being truthful," he replied. "Go, before I make you be late," he instructed, tugging on my hoodie in a sign for me to kiss him again.

"I love you," I told him, picking up my paper from the end of the couch.

"I love you too, and be ready for sex when you get home, it's happening," he informed me as I walked away.

I laughed. "Sure thing, Bolton."

I entered my home a little before ten after class and after coffee with Clay and Kenzie. Well, they had coffee, I had a frappacino, minimal caffeine involved (I am pregnant, here). Everything was off downstairs, but I heard a light noise from upstairs. I locked the door behind me and put on the alarm before climbing the steps.

I found not only Troy in our bed, but Tristin was curled up next to him. I smiled at the sight, but sighed too. "So much for sex," I commented. I had been looking forward to it.

Troy stirred at the sound of my voice. "Gabriella," he murmured, looking down to Tristin next to him. "He had a bad dream," he informed me, waking up a little more.

"You want me to put him back to bed?" I asked, sitting down gently. "Or, is he sleeping with us tonight?" I wondered.

"We can't exactly have sex with our son in the bed," he replied softly.

I held back a laugh. "No, we can't," I agreed. "But, you're also half asleep," I reminded him, rubbing Tristin's back gently. "I don't mind if we don't, and he stays," I mentioned.

"If he stays, we'll wake him up, either by moving in our sleep, or talking," Troy told me. "I have to pee," he added, shifting Tristin off of him slowly.

I held back a laugh again. "Then, I'll put him back to bed," I volunteered, lifting our son up.

Troy went to the bathroom while I put Tristin back to bed. He didn't wake, thankfully, and I checked on Carmin after I knew he was okay. Carmin was sleeping peacefully as always. Mickey stationed himself in the hall between our rooms as our faithful gaurd dog always does. I pet him for a moment, making him wag his tail, then went back into our bedroom. Troy was now sitting up, wide awake, and only in a pair of basketball shorts.

"How was class?" he asked as I went to my closet.

I shrugged, entering the messy closet. "Boring," I answered, pulling my shirt over my head. "I took notes, organized past notes, and well," I stuck my head out the door, being sure not to show him my exposed chest. "Thought about you," I confessed, continuing getting changed for bed, or you know, something else. It is only ten.

I heard Troy's laugh from the bed. "I'm glad you still act like you're in high school," he replied, changing the channel, to ESPN, no doubt.

I laughed too, pulling on a new pair of underwear to complete my look. "You know you thought about me, Bolton, don't deny it," I called out to him, slipping into my silk black mini-robe.

"Really?" Troy questioned, eying up my appearance. "A robe? You can't just walk out here in whatever you're wearing?" he asked.

I shook my head, going to the bathroom. "Nope, it's a surprise," I informed him, closing the door behind me.

"Tease!" he accused, making me roll my eyes.

I removed my make up and washed my face. I also ran a brush through my hair, just because. When I was done, I put my robe up on the hook. I opened the door quietly, then ran and jumped on the bed, straddling Troy in the process. "Superman!" I exclaimed, putting my hands on my hips as I towered over him on my knees.

Troy laughed heartily, his eyes raking down my body. "Very sexy, babe," he complimented. I'm wearing a pair of lacy blue booty underwear and a red lacy slightly see-through top that has thin straps, plus was laced up my back like a corset, adding some more sexual flare to it.

"I figured I should wear it now before I am big and huge and-"

"Still very sexy?" Troy finished for me.

I shook my head, turning off the t.v. with the remote and turned on the stereo with it's remote. I put in on the radio, the volume low.

"So, strip tease, or are we just gonna go at it?" he questioned.

A laugh bubbled out of me. "Thanks for the romantic proposition," I mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, I'd be fine with either, I already got a show once tonight," he mentioned, kissing the corner of my mouth.

I let my hands fall down his chest. "Oh, yeah? How?" I wondered, resting my forehead on his.

"After you left, I was kind of blue balling it," he began, making me laugh. "So, I watched our tape and solved my problem myself," he admitted.

I flushed pink lightly, biting my lip. I still cannot believe I let him videotape us making love, but he was so happy about it.

Troy chuckled at me. "You helped, of course," he assured me, hooking a finger underneath my chin. He looked into my eyes, which alone made my insides turn to goo.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I whispered, resting a hand on his.

"Like what?" my husband responded, his hand moving to the back of my neck, while mine slid down to his wrist.

I shrugged a little. "Like we haven't been married for over two years, and have two kids, plus expecting another, and been together for almost a decade, and are just meeting again for the first time," I explained.

"Maybe because you're more beautiful to me somehow now than when I first met you," he answered honestly.

I smiled at him, my pregnancy hormones raging wild, and my cheeks still a light shade of pink. I barely blush anymore, and I am proud of it. "You're charming, you know," I commented, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Baby, you've never seen my a-game," Troy replied, a grin on his face.

"I'm in big trouble then," I mentioned, pressing my lips to his.

I woke up on Saturday to the sun shining in my face. I groaned to myself. Why do I have to live in New Mexico? I turned over, searching for Troy, but found two little bodies instead. The noise of giggles errupted around me.

"It's too early for this," I whined, cracking my eyes open to see my beautiful children and their father next to me, all fully dressed, happy, and blue-eyed.

"Tell Mommy nuh-uh, because it's nearly noon, and we planned the day," Troy said, patting my bum through the blankets.

Both Carmin and Tristin giggled again. "Nuh-uh, Momma," Tristin copied his father.

"Ya, Momma," Carmin agreed, attempted to crawl on me.

"It's not noon, you're lying," I accused, hugging my daughter to my body.

Troy smiled. "Yes, it is, we let you sleep. Momma's pregnant, Momma's body needs rest, so Dad made sure everyone was extra quiet while we played," he insisted.

"Dad's a good man," I breathed, snuggling with Carmin. I fell on my back, taking her with me to rest on my chest. Tristin scooted up next to us, cuddling into my side, his head on my shoulder.

"Dad tries," Troy replied. "I've been at work for two days straight, and it's a beautiful day out, so we're going out," he informed me.

I basked in the fact that Carmin and Tristin aren't full of piss and vinegar. I love cuddling and snuggling with them in the mornings. "Where?" I wondered, turning my head to look at my husband.

"Pac!" Tristin yelled in my ear.

"I think he means the park," Troy corrected. "And, we are. I called our friends, they're coming. Zeke's bringing food, Chad is bringing his portable grill, I'm making the burgers, and the kids are having a field day," he informed me. "We're ready, all you gotta do is shower and get ready. It's warm out, really warm out, so wear something summer-y. And, you know, sexy, just for me," he instructed.

I smiled, sitting up, bringing the twins with me. "You're making your amazing, greasy, mouth-watering burgers?" I questioned, already feeling my mouth salivating, no nausea in me whatsoever.

Troy chuckled while nodding. "I knew you'd be happy," he responded, smacking my butt once more. "Now, up, I need to get some toys together with the twins," he ordered, picking our kids up upside down, making them squeal with laughter. "You have a less than hour, get to it, Bolton."

"You're killing me, Troy," I stated over an hour later. We're the first at the park, but Tristin and Carmin immediately ran for the swings before we could find somewhere to set up a home base of sorts.

Troy smiled at me. "Oh, baby, relax and enjoy the laughter," he told me, watching Tristin and Carmin laugh uncontrollably.

I covered my eyes. "I can't do this," I said with a shake of my head. "They're going so _high_," I commented.

"Brie, they love it," Troy assured me, wrapping an arm around me. "If they even looked scared, do you think I would let them keep going?" he asked me rhetorically. "They're like me, they like a rush," he said. Oh, yeah, that helps. Does this mean they'll run into a burning building next?

I thought I would push them a little, they would like it, yada yada, but not Troy. Troy is making them go higher than a one year old should, effectively giving me a heart attack. "I'm an expecting mother, my nervous system can't handle this," I rephrased.

"Then, turn around, our friends are here," Troy told me, turning me around himself.

I was turned just in time for Junior to smack into me, clearly happy to be at the park. "Oh, you big boy," I picked him up.

"Ant Gahi," he greeted with a huge hug. "Carma!" he squealed a moment later, his body wiggling to be set free.

"Oh, geez," Troy groaned, pushing our kids higher again.

I let Junior go and elbowed Troy. "He's two, Troy, leave it alone for once," I ordered.

"S'ing!" Junior pleaded, tugging on Troy's hand.

"You wanna swing?" Troy asked, picking him up.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sharpay greeted, a newlywed/sex glow proudly written all over her face. "Sorry we're late," she apologized, her hands full of bags.

I nodded, hugging her. "I can see why," I replied, giving her a look.

"Hell yeah," she agreed, not denying it. "This being married stuff is awesome," she commented, making Troy and I laugh. "Did you find a picnic table yet?" she wondered.

I shook my head. "No, but we should before they all get taken, this place is packed today," I replied. "Babe, I'm gonna go with Sharpay and Zeke to find a picnic table," I told Troy as he pushed Zeke Junior as high as he pushed our kids.

He nodded, glancing at me. "Alright, bring Mickey, all these people around are making him nervous," he responded.

I went to the pole of the swing set and untied Mickey's leash. He wants to bark at everyone near me and the twins, but knows he shouldn't. He's very confused right now. "Come on, Mick," I said, scratching behind his ears.

Sharpay managed to find a jackpot, four big tables underneath an overhanging that weren't being used, nor were rented out, so we could have them. Of course, she went all Sharpay and ordered we clean off the place before setting anything up. She even brought cleaners and handy wipes. The girl thinks of everything. Then, I realized, she brought table clothes and everything we could possibly need to not get dirty. I let Mickey off his leash, but told him he couldn't leave our area, and if he did, he would be back on the leash and tied to a pole.

Zeke brought a ton of food, so Sharpay and I also began to pour chips into bowls and set some of the other foods out. I was already hungry seeing as soon as I was ready, Troy pushed me out of the door, so I didn't have time to eat. When Troy approached with Chad, Taylor, and the kids in tow, I was eating a sandwich and chips and potatoe salad. Zeke made everything this morning, apparently Troy called everyone up around nine or ten.

Troy silently sat behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I'm sitting sideways on the bench, a leg on either side as I chow down. I REALLY want two or three of Troy's burgers. He kissed my open shoulder and buried his head in my neck. I'm wearing a pair of cut of jean short shorts and a white sleeveless top with thin straps and barely hits the top of my shorts and has black writing on the front. It also is a scoop neck kind of top. I wore it with a pair of black flip flops, leaving my hair curly. Troy had donned on a black t-shirt and tan baggy shorts that go past his knees along with sunglasses and black sneakers. His hair is in it's usual messy ways, and his face is scruffy a bit.

"What took you two so long?" I asked, only to have Chad and Taylor exchange a look. "Were we the only couple that didn't do anything naughty this morning?" I questioned, surprised.

Chad laughed. "It wasn't like that, Tay was puking her guts up for a while, we waited until her stomach calmed down to leave," he informed me.

Thank God I have barely any morning sickness this time around. I would say out of a regular week, I'll throw up three or four times, which is way better than the three of four times a day I went through last time. Conversation continued around us as our friends spoke to each other and I ate.

"Why are you so quiet?" I asked Troy, turning towards him as I spooned some potatoe salad into my mouth.

He shrugged. "Just... content is all, I guess," he replied, kissing my cheek. I turned backwards at the table, leaning against it, and was now facing most of my friends. Troy stayed next to me with his arms around me. A minute later, Troy pulled his phone out of his pocket. "It's Tommy," he told me before getting up.

I finished off my plate and drank the rest of my lemonade while Troy talked to Tommy. The twins were on the blanket in the middle of the tables, playing with a few toys Troy brought for them, and Junior, plus Chad, had joined them. I threw my plate away and went up behind Troy, wrapping my arms around his middle.

"Tommy's not comin'," he informed me, turning around in my arms. "He said that him and Kara fought last night when he got home from work and made up all night, and he intends on making up a few times today," he explained. I laughed. "I would rather him not do that near my children."

I got up on my tip toes and kissed him. "You look sad," I commented, looping my arms around his neck.

"I'm okay," he assured me, holding me closer.

"Is it because I won't let you tell Zeke you impregnated me on his wedding day?" I asked, making him half smile. Troy indeed 'did work' as he said on Zeke and Sharpay's wedding day, when Zeke should have been the one 'to do work' on that day. Troy's oddly proud of himself, and also wants to rub it in Zeke's face. I think it's a guy thing.

He shook his head. "Not really," he replied, resting his forehead on mine.

"Then what" I asked. "I don't like sad Troy, I like happy, horny Troy, bring him back," I ordered in a nice voice.

He chuckled. "I'll work on it," he promised. "It's just- I," he stopped. "I forgot to make you eat this morning before we left," he confessed.

"That's it? That's why you're sad?" I asked. "Why?" I questioned in an amused voice.

Troy led me away from our area and into the grass. Mickey followed us. He sat down in the grass, pulling me with him. He pet Mickey for a moment before speaking. "When you were pregnant with the twins, there was the day you didn't eat and passed out and I promised myself that wouldn't happen this time around-"

"Troy, you're forgetting a big part of that was stress because you were hurt," I reminded him. "Yeah, I didn't get a chance to eat when I woke up, but you knew Zeke was coming with food and I would have been able to eat as soon as he got here," I told him. "Plus, I didn't have morning sickness this morning, so I'm fine," I assured him.

Troy's hand rested on my thigh. "But, I'm supposed to take care of you, it's in the job description of being a husband and father," he responded.

"And, I love that you do. You're the best husband and father I could ever dream of, but I'm the pregnant one, I'm twenty five, I'm capable of taking care of myself, remember that," I told him.

He kissed me softly. "I like taking care of you," he whispered against my lips.

"Oh, baby, I have you completely whipped," I commented, making him pull away.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, tickling my sides. I laughed, falling back onto the grass. "I've been whipped since I was seventeen, I do not need you making fun of me for it, Bolton," he said, stopping his hands for a moment so I could catch my breath. "I get enough of it from my friends."

I laughed when he began tickling me again. "Stop!" I squealed, rolling away. He pulled me back and into his lap. I rested against his chest with my arms loosely wrapped around him, and listened to his heartbeat. "I love you," I mumbled.

"I love you too, babe," he responded, his arms tightening around me. "Always," he added on, making me smile.

"Incoming!" Chad yelled from our area right before our children plowed into us. Troy took most of the hit.

Troy smiled at Tristin and Carmin, tugging them into my lap. "I always get so abused around you two," he commented, rubbing their heads.

They laughed at him. "You know they love you," I replied, kissing their foreheads.

"Pway, Momma!" Tristin began to chant, pulling on my hand.

"I'm being beckoned away," I said in a sigh, dropping my head back to Troy's shoulder.

He kissed my temple. "You want me to go? I should, you're pregnant-"

"I can still play with my son," I insisted, standing up. I gave Carmin to Troy. "We'll be back," I said, letting Tristin pull me away towards the humongous wooden jungle gym. "You know, Tris," I commented over ten minutes later. "I do not fit on this thing."

Tristin's a little monkey, he loves climbing. It's a little big for him, and a bit too small for me. "Oh, he's so cute!" another teenage girl told me as they followed what I hoped was a little sister or brother or even a nephew or neice around.

Tristin didn't notice and merely tugged on my hand. "Momma!" he urged, attempting to pull me around some more.

"Thanks," I replied, following after my son.

We came upon a see through wall that Tristin apparently liked because he stopped to look out over the park. "Dadda!" he shouted a moment later, finding Troy even before I did. He was still in the grass where we left him with Carmin. He was swinging her around by her arms, making her laugh. Chad was there too, doing the same to Junior while Sharpay and Zeke made out and Taylor was eating. It was a moment later that a stampede of boys came through, accidentally running into Tristin, pushing him into he see-through wall a little.

He was shocked and didn't like it. I knew this because he looked up at me, then promptly burst into tears. I picked him up, making my way to the slide and got back on the ground. I brought him to the grown up swings and sat down. I went back and forth slowly, rubbing his back and telling him it was okay. When he calmed down, he continued to be good and was content in my arms. I swang a little higher to get a good breeze, plus I could tell Tristin enjoyed it.

"You!" I suddenly heard. I looked up to see Chad. He was pointing at me as he came closer. "You're pregnant?!" he stated.

I was surprised, then pissed when I realized Troy had already spilled the beans. "Brie," Troy came running up, Carmin no where in sight. "What happened?" he questioned, motioning to Tristin.

"Why did you already tell?" I demanded to know, ignoring him. I stood with Tristin in my arms. "It's only been four days!" I reminded him.

"It slipped out, I am excited about it, you know," he replied. "Can you tell my what happened to our son now?" he wondered.

I sighed. "Some boys accidentally knocked into him, he's fine," I finally answered. "I'm excited about it too, but I didn't blab!" I added.

Troy took Tristin from my arms. "You alright, buddy?" he asked him, overlooking his body.

"He wasn't beaten up, Troy, he was pushed into a wall," I informed him. "It probably didn't even hurt, he was just shocked it happened," I insisted. "Can we please get back to the fact that you have a big mouth?" I questioned.

"Chad was talkin' about how Taylor is miserable, and I said something about how you aren't this time around, and he has been my best friend for twenty five years, Brie," Troy told me. "He knows me too well to talk him out of thinking what he should have thought," he went on.

Huh? "I don't think that even made sense," I replied. "You told!" I accused.

"I won't tell," Chad spoke up. "Not even Tay, I swear," he promised.

I let out a breath. "You better not," I mumbled.

Chad smiled then attacked me with a hug. "You're pregnant! You're gonna have a boy too! Then, we can have a mini Chad and Troy so they can be best friends," he rambled on.

"Why does everyone insist on making our kids life out before they are even born?" I asked. "It could be a girl, Chaddy," I commented.

Chad shook his head. "Nuh-uh, it's boys, I can feel it." I knew Chad was scared as hell to be a father, and the fact that I am only about a month and a half behind Taylor helps him. Troy is going through the same thing he is right now, even if Troy has been through it before, it still helps Chad. Although I wanted to keep it a secret, telling Chad probably isn't the worst thing in the world.

"Since you told, I get to tell someone too," I told Troy as we walked back to our area where Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Junior, and Carmin still were.

Troy shrugged, linking a hand with mine. "Fine with me, I don't even want to keep it a secret," he agreed.

"I'm telling Vince tomorrow, at Felix's, but if I find out you've told one more person, this is the last baby we'll be having," I threatened.

Troy chuckled. "Yeah, keep trying that threat, let's see how it works out," he replied.

"Troy, I meant it!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sure you do," he replied, laughter still in his voice.

"Troy!"

* * *

**So, there you go. Kinda filler-y, but I still like it. Just because I am adding sex scenes now, does not mean there will be one in every chapter, more like one every few chapters. **

**LOOK AT THE NOTE ON MY PROFILE PAGE... IT HAS A LOT OF INFO YOU SHOULD KNOW!!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	29. Our Lips Are Sealed

**I want more reviews!! Gimme! Thanks to those who reviewed... love you lots!**

**I am so sorry this took soooo long! I did not think it would take this long. I had a little trouble starting this chapter, then after that, I was busy. I was either with friends, had homework or projects, or just plain could not right something good, so I refused to write. I have a storyline coming soon (sorta soon) that I love, and I can't wait for, so don't fret, this won't be going on hiatus! I just have a life.. finally!**

**FunFact:**  
**Carmin and Tristin's original names in the beginning when I first thought of this story were Cassandra and Travis.**

**13 weeks pregnant**  
**(Time jump)**

******Keep reviewing please :)**

**Named Our Lips Are Sealed by The Go-Go's because of the end...**

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of something on my shoulder. It wasn't annoying, I enjoyed it although it was waking me from my sleep. I buried into my pillows while letting a humming noise escape my throat.

"Mm, baby, wake up," Troy insisted, his lips continuing down my shoulder and onto my open back. I am wearing a white cami and purple short sleep shorts.

I shook my head defiantly. "So tired. Up late; studying," I mumbled, feeling well rested even though I had stayed up later than Troy would have let me had be been home. I have a test tonight, a big one.

"I know, I came home to you passed in a mountain of books," he replied in between slow, warm kisses. Troy had the night shift last night. I felt the covers slowly be taken off of me as he went on kissing. I wish he would do this every morning. Maybe it would make me more of a morning person like him. He's so chipper in the morning, it pisses me off.

I rolled over closer to him so I was on my back and practically in his lap. My eyes still didn't open. "Time?" I mumbled as he kissed my chest now (no, not there, above there, I know what you were thinking. Well, it's what I was thinking).

"Past eleven," he answered, his mouth moving down my shirt and lifted up the bottom to uncover my bump.

I have a baby bump, a baby bump you wouldn't think was a baby if you didn't know me. We still haven't told anyone besides Chad and Vince. I wish I had told a girl, just so I could do all the girlie things with them. Vince is slightly girlie, hello he is bi, but it only goes so far. Especially since he is so crushed on out this new girl, Zoe, he's been acting too much like a boy if you ask me.

My first trimester went by so quickly and was such a breeze it's unbelievable. I had some morning sickness, but it wasn't every morning, it and it wasn't unmanageable. I was sleepy, but not completely exhausted. I had odd dreams, but not too much. It was so much easier than when I was preggers with the twins. It helps that I have a craving for well, Troy, so his life is more than a-okay at the moment (at least in our world). He's fighting with Tommy, but won't tell me why. They haven't hung out in over a week in a half. That hasn't happened since I met Tommy, not even Kara knows why they're fighting, but she is worried about it.

Also, right now with school, I am completely caught up, and not totally stressed out. Troy has been making sure I get sufficient time to get through everything while attempting to relax, and of course, be a mom. I have no idea where I would be without that man.

My eyes popped open after the time sprang from his lips. By now, his lips were moving over my bump slowly. "Eleven? AM?" I questioned. "Where are the twins, wha-"

"They are not home," Troy cut me off.

"What do you mean they're not home? They're sixteen months old, they can't just leave," I reminded him. Duh.

He chuckled, setting himself on his elbow above me. "Yes, I know. Your sister called this morning. She was taking her kids to that new, huge park on the other side of town. She wondered if we wanted a kid free afternoon, I said yes, obviously. I got them ready, brought them in to say goodbye to you while you were asleep, fed them, and sent them on their way," he informed me. "We're free today, baby," he stated as his hand rested on my stomach.

I shook my head as my eyes slipped closed again. "I need to look over my notes."

"No, you don't," my husband interrupted me. "You've done nothing but study for this damn test for almost two weeks. I've quizzed you, I know our friends have, and I know you studied a lot last night. Your brain needs a break, you need a break," he told me.

"Mm-hm," I sighed, snuggling into him. "Thank you for waking me up nicely," I said softly against his chest,

He chuckled again. "What was a I going to do? Be mean to my pregnant wife?" he questioned rhetorically. "You look beautiful," he added in a low voice.

"You're biased, I'm pregnant and the love of your life," I replied. "I want a shower, I am so hungry, I-"

"I intend of granting your every wish. It is your birthday in-"

"Ah, la la la la la la," I repeated over and over again, holding my hands to my ears.

I heard his laugh. "Brie, you," he stopped when I continued. "Gabriella, we are not old!" he stated as he pulled my hands away.

"Easy for you to say! Even though we're getting older, you seem to either stay exactly the same, or get sexier than you were somehow. I, on the other hand," I started.

Troy put a finger over my lips. "You get sexier too," he stated.

"You're biased," I managed to repeat against his finger. "I'm pregnant with your child," I reminded him once I removed his finger.

"You are pregnant with my baby, but that doesn't mean I am the only one who thinks you're beautiful and sexy," he insisted. He began kissed down my neck again. "What happened to sixty is old? Remember when you thought that?"

I smiled at his actions. "When will the twins be home?" I wondered, one of my hands threading into his hair.

"Four or five," he answered against my skin. It made me shiver.

"Which sister took them?" I questioned.

His mouth hovered over my most sensitive spots on my neck. "Super mom Isabelle Maria James," he told me. "Can I kiss you now?" he asked, his breath tickling my spot.

"Mm, not there," I replied.

Troy sighed before obliging my request, knowing I could go hormonal on him. "How you feeling?" he questioned, wrapping his arms around me.

I bit my lip. "I want to look over my notes," I answered honestly.

He laughed lightly. "I figured as much," he commented as his fingers traced shapes into my side. "I'll make you a deal," he started.

"I'll listen," I told him, nuzzling my head against his neck.

"You put on minimal clothes and stay in here and look over your notes for half an hour," he said. "The minimal clothes merely for my benefit, of course. I'll finish cutting the grass and order food for us. When I come back up here to get you, you have to stop studying," he went on. "That means no studying for the rest of the night," he finished. "Deal?"

I bit my lip before nodding. "Deal," I agreed with a smile. I put on my lacy royal purple booty underwear (Troy picked it out) along with a black lacy cami. I also put in a call to my sister.

_"Well, good morning, sleepy head," _she greeted me in a cheery voice.

I smiled. "Hey, Belle, how is everything going?" I questioned her as I took out my school work.

"I'm pregnant," she started, making me laugh. I know. Almost nine months pregnant. "I am very pregnant, running around with too many kids, and I have a baby using my bladder like a treadmill," she continued to whine. "But, the kids are being manageable, I have a few friends with me, so everything is alright," she told me.

I nodded. "The twins are being good?" I wondered.

_"Better than my kids,"_ she replied.

I laughed. "If you have any problems, bring them home, okay? I don't mind if it's a little earlier than you said," I insisted.

_"Gabi, they're angels, enjoy your afternoon off," _Belle stated. _"You're gonna owe me, especially when the baby comes," _she assured me. She's having a boy, so is Serena. What a ca-winky-dink, right? They do everything together.

I nodded. "I'll pay you back, love ya," I said in goodbye before we hung up.

I studied for over twenty minutes when I heard the lawn mower turn off. It was a moment later I heard something hit the balcony door. In annoyance, I got off the bed and went out onto the balcony. Sure enough, Troy was standing in the backyard, looking up at me.

"You beckoned?" I questioned over the railing.

He smiled. "I need something," he called up. "And, you're pretty to look at this way," he added with a grin.

I shook my head at him. "Don't flatter me, you're cutting into my study time," I reminded him. "So, tell me what I want so I can go in," I ordered.

"Hey, Mrs. Bolton!" I heard a loud voice call. It was the boy next door, Chris, who is about sixteen. He's sixteen, hanging out with his friends, and I am out on my balcony, wearing underwear and a tight tank top. I think Arlene will have a problem with me soon. Arlene is the mother of Chris.

I waved awkwardly. "Hi," I shouted back, ignoring Troy's laugh and Chris's high five to his friend. "What do you want, Bolton, tell me now," I demanded.

He was quiet for a moment. "I, uh, forget," he told me.

I sighed and turned to go back in.

"Wait!" he yelled. "I'll remember in a second," he ensured me.

"You have thirty seconds, Troy, I have jail bait checking me out," I told him.

"It's not my fault you didn't put more clothes on before coming out here!" he defended himself.

I glared. "Fifteen seconds!" I warned.

"Excuse me for getting sidetracked when I see my wife come out in practically nothing and have the sun behind her. It creates a very pretty picture and you're beautiful," he informed me.

My heart swelled at the cheesy response. He's adorable. "Get your head out of your pants and tell me what you need," I rephrased.

He looked confused for a moment. I wanted to go back in seeing as Chris as still staring at me, plus his friends, and I want to study. Troy came forward on to the deck, up onto the table, and climbed up the balcony. It did not look as easy as it did in high school, especially since I had a tree, and this is just all arm strength. Man, did his muscles ripple as he did it. I think I salivated a little bit. He threw himself over the railing then blocked me from Chris's vision.

"Why did you just do that?" I laughed as he approached me.

He shrugged. "It occurred to me that I never have before," he replied. "It's a good workout for my arms," he mentioned. "I'm glad I added you wearing sexy clothes into the deal."

I giggled. "Well, you didn't finish the lawn, the food isn't here, and you haven't come up to get me, so our deal has yet to be completed," I stated.

"Yeah, yeah, use you're sexy teacher language against me," he breathed. "Can I have a kiss before I climb back down?" he questioned.

I pretended to contemplate it before pulling on his shirt until his lips were against mine. "Now, go," I ordered a second later after pushing him away.

"Tease," he accused as he swing his leg over the railing. "Brie, get back inside, I think Chris is getting off on the show," he told me.

I gasped. "Troy Bolton!" I warned.

He laughed and lowered himself down. "Love you," he said, then dropped.

I smiled. "You too, now get back to work," I ordered in a playful voice as I made my way back into the house.

Fifteen minutes later, I heard a noise coming from downstairs, and since Troy had finished the lawn, I knew it was him. Normally, it wouldn't matter, but I heard his guitar. I don't remember the last time I heard him play. I pulled on a pair of white sweatpant capris before going was on the couch, a new shirt on for some odd reason, and his guitar in his arms.

He was faced more towards the French doors leading out of the house, so I slipped behind him with my legs around him. "What are you up to?" I questioned in his ear before nipping at it.

He chuckled. "I thought you were studying?" he asked as he played a few notes.

"I thought you were cutting the grass," I replied with my hands at his shoulders.

"Finished," he answered. "I got really sweaty, so I changed, why aren't you studying, Bolton?" he wondered.

I smiled. "I heard you playing," I told him and began to massage his shoulders lightly.

"Yeah, I saw the case in the basement. I guess I had an urge to play," he informed me, strumming lightly.

"I like when you play, it's a turn on," I confessed.

I felt his body vibrate with a laugh. "Really? I should play more often then, not that you haven't been turned on lately," he commented.

I laughed. "Remember it after the baby comes," I suggested, moving to lay back on the ouch with one of my legs in his lap, the other behind him.

"Will do," he assured me as he played a light song I didn't know.

My eyes closed. "Why'd you stop playing, babe?" I wondered a moment later.

"Dunno," he told me. "We moved, it was out of sight, then we had kids, and we're having another. It just slipped my mind, I guess," he summed up. "I like it, though. I think I'm gonna start playing again," he added.

I smiled. "Good, I like when you play, it calms me," I told him.

"Then, I'll play more often, you're too stressed as it is in my opinion," he replied.

I heard him put the guitar down and was about to open my eyes and ask why when I felt him move. His head rested over my stomach and his body covering the rest of mine while his arms wrapped around me. Oh. "You're a good blanket," I yawned.

"Are you tired?" he asked in a suspicious voice.

"No," I assured him quickly. I could see his doubt look even with my eyes closed. "Maybe a little, but I'm pregnant, it happens," I reminded him while threading my fingers into his hair.

"Mm-hm, I'm gonna make sure you start to get more sleep," he stated.

I nodded a little. "Troy," I started. "What do you want to name the baby?" I questioned him.

I felt his shrug. "I dunno, we'll talk about it when we know if it's a boy or girl or not," he said.

"If it's a boy, I wanna make his initials TAB again," I informed him anyways.

"No, we have too many T's in our life," he responded. "Troy, Tristin, Taylor, Tara, Tanya, Tommy, Tricia," he listed off. Geez, that is a lot. "We can make it ATB or something," he suggested.

I frowned. "No, I wanna make it TAB!" I insisted.

"We'll talk about it next month," he told me.

"You're not gonna talk me out of it. I want our boys to be named after you," I stated.

I heard his sigh. "If you want all our boys named after me, then I want our girls to be named after you," he proposed. "Carmin is named after you, we can mix it up a little, give the next one the same intitals or something," I said.

"Something," I agreed.

"Yeah, like a Spanish name because you're Mexican," Troy went on.

I smiled. "As long as we can agree on something and our boys are all TABs, okay," I told him.

"Named after me, I agree, TAB, maybe," he muttered.

I let out a breath. "I'll get my way, trust me," I warned. "Seeing me give birth has a strong effect on you. When you have me begging you to name our child TAB, you'll cave," I responded.

"Don't use your pain against me, it's unfair," he whined, burying into my belly a little.

That was the last thing I remember before falling asleep. I woke to subtle movement. I wasn't sure what it was until I tried to move and felt what it really was. With my eyes closed, my hands slowly inched towards it. I wasn't sure how effective it would be, but I began to tickle anyways. One baby squealed, Carmin.

"Guys!" Troy whined as I opened my eyes. "I said no bothering Mommy," he reminded them as he came over to us.

I hugged Carmin and Tristin close to me. "Like that was gonna happen," I said, kissing their heads. "I don't mind, I've been woken up very well all day today," I commented and kissed Troy when he leaned down for one.

He sat down next to my thigh. "We Bolton's try," he said while he smiled down at us.

"Boun!" Tristin exclaimed. That is his variation of Bolton. He's Trinin Boun. He hasn't even attempted Alexander. Carmin is Caamin Boun. The Ca part sounds like caw, like a hawk. She has tried Lucille, but it sounds like Loo-eel.

"What time is it?" I questioned, watching Carmin's body as she tried to move.

"About five," Troy answered, plucking Carmin up from next to me all together, giving me room to be more comfortable. "There's a baby in there," he told her, holding a hand over my stomach.

She looked at him blankly. "Uh-uh!" she insisted like she knew what we were talking about.

Troy chuckled. "Uh-huh!" he ensured her with a kiss on her forehead. She wiggled out of his lap and onto the ground. "Are you gonna leave too?" he asked towards Tristin. Our son merely snuggled into me more. "I like laying on your mom too," he told him. "Especially right here," he said while leaning down to kiss my stomach gently.

"You're son is like you, that's all," I breathed as I shifted Tristin against me better.

A moment later there was a crash and Carmin's cry. Troy was instantly up and on his way to her. She was in the bathroom, I think. He brought her back to us. She was no longer crying, but her face was red and she looked embarrassed.

"What did she do?" I asked, sitting up against the arm of the chair, then scooted Tristin into my lap more.

"Knocked over some stuff she shouldn't have been touching," Troy answered and looked at her with disappointment. She refused to look at him and had a frown on her face. They are so much alike, it's weird.

I lifted her chin up with my fingers and gave her a smile. She smiled in return before crawling into my lap with Tristin.

"You shouldn't baby her," Troy mentioned as he gave me a look.

I let out a laugh. "I baby her?" I questioned. "Yeah, right. One look from either of these two and they get what they want," I reminded him.

"Only sometimes," he attempted to defend himself. "Well, it depends on what they've done," he said.

I chuckled. "Did they have fun at the park?" I asked towards both Troy and the twins.

"Tristin got a little beat up on, but it was all right," Troy answered, rubbing Tristin's back. "They got fed, stuffed animals, and are the best kids in our family, apparently," he went on.

"He got beat up?" I asked with worry in my voice.

Troy chuckled. "As a rite of passage he'll have to suffer through for the rest of his life. The cousins did it, but there's no damage," he assured me. "Belle said he fought back gallantly, huh, buddy?" he asked, scuffing up his hair some.

My stomach growled loudly before anyone could say anything else. Carmin thought it was hilarious, even Troy and Tristin laughed a bit. "Mommy and baby are hungry," I stated the obvious.

"I took care of that," Troy said, standing up. "I made dinner."

The next night, Troy worked the night shift. He has been working a lot of those lately, it seems, and because of this I have not been getting the best sleep. Since that happens, I have been taking longer naps in the daytime, or just naps in general. That night, it took forever to fall asleep. I kept tossing and turning, and just could not get comfortable. And, if I had known what I would dream about, I wouldn't have gone to sleep at all.

_I wasn't pregnant, I knew that much. My bump wasn't present, and I just plain did not feel pregnant. It was cold out, and cold too. Troy wasn't anywhere to be seen, which bothered me because I was all alone in a strange yet familiar place. It doesn't make sense, but I knew where I was, I just didn't exactly _know.

_"Troy!" I called out as I slowly walked around. I could barely see where I was going. _

_I heard a noise behind me. I turned, startled. No one was there that I could see, but I definitely heard something. I looked down at myself, then noticed something. I was wearing the same outfit I was wearing on the night I was raped. I stopped dead in my tracks._

_"No," I stated. "No, no, no, no," I repeated to myself. I refused to go through this again. "Wake up," I whispered to myself. _

_I heard the noise again. This time, it caused me to start running as fast as I could. I felt as though I was running so fast, but getting no where. I looked behind me only to run into something in front of me. It knocked me down on my butt. "Hey, Brie," a voice greeted in an evil tone. Although the man said Brie, it was NOT Troy._

_I began to scoot away. Greg. "This isn't real, it's a dream!" I squeaked the last line when Greg grabbed a chunk of my hair to get a hold of me. _

_"This is real, baby, this is what should have happened that night," Greg insisted, pushing me against the wall. _

_I cried out in fright, trying to push against him. "No, no," I repeated again. _

_Greg just chuckled and forced a kiss onto my mouth. I resisted against it. When he pulled away, he turned to reveal another figure. He didn't have a face, but I recognized him. I knew his clothes, I knew his body type, I knew him. It was my rapist. As he started towards me, I screamed. _

I woke with a gasp and was drenched in sweat. I took in a deep breath, pushing my hair behind my ears. My hands were shaking. I've never had a dream with both Greg and the man who raped me in it. I woke up behind anything happened, but it still scared the fuck out of me.

My hand reached for the phone to call Troy, but I couldn't bring myself to dial the numbers. I wanted to hear his voice, just hear him tell me everything is okay. Even though I wanted it, that didn't mean I should do it. Troy is working, plus his sleeping, he didn't need to start worrying about me and get a call out to put out a fire. That does not end well. I'd tell him about it, just not yet.

Still, I did not want to be alone. Although it was not the smartest idea, I went to get my children and bring them to bed with me. Tristin didn't wake up, he sleeps like the dead. Carmin woke for a moment, whined, then fell asleep as soon as she hit my mattress. I put a pillow down besides Tristin, so if he rolled he wouldn't roll off the bed. Carmin was right next to me, so she was fine.

I wrapped my arms around my babies, burrowing into my pillow. With my kids right next to me, I felt better and was able to fall asleep.

The next time I woke up, I had slept dreamlessly, and was not sure how long I had slept. When I opened my eyes, Troy was there, and Carmin and Tristin were still asleep. "What time is it?" I groaned lightly, yawning as I did.

"I just got home, go to sleep, baby," Troy requested as he tossed an arm over the twins but also me. "Why are they here?" he wondered a moment later.

I bit my lip. "I-I had a bad dream and," I stopped. "I wanted to call you, but I didn't want worry you, so I brought them in here," I explained.

"What happened?" he asked, pulling me a little closer. We all fit in our bed well, but that won't last for long.

I let out a breath. "I was, and it was dark, and there was Greg, and-" I made no sense.

"Greg?" Troy questioned. "You had a dream about Greg?"

"Not just him," I replied. "Him and the guy who raped me," I corrected him. "They were both there, and it was dark, and I was cold, and you were no where around, and," I stopped, closing my eyes while shaking my head a little.

Troy took his hand in mine. "Hey, it's alright, I'm here now," he assured me.

"I know," I whispered. "I didn't want to be alone, so I brought them here," I told him.

Troy stayed quiet, but I didn't mind. There wasn't anything he could say that would change anything. What happened, happened, I cannot control my dreams.

"I never want our kids to know," I confessed, looking into his eyes. "I don't want them to know I was raped, or attacked, or anything," I clarified. "Once they know, they'll look at me differently. Almost everyone who knows besides you acted weird around me once they found out about it. I don't want them to be like that with me. I don't think I'll ever want to see their face if they found out, I've seen it on so many.." I trailed off. "I can't see it on my own kids," I told him.

"Then, you won't," Troy responded. "It's your decision, you went through it, you get to decide who knows or not. If you don't want anyone to know other than who knows right now, that is how it will stay. If you want that to change, you know I am right behind you," he said.

I nodded slightly. "I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too," Troy replied automatically. "Always," he stated.

I smiled softly. "Always," I agreed, squeezing his hand.

"Go to bed, it won't be long before these two are up, I'm surprised Carmin isn't already," he commented. "I'm off today, of course, so you're gonna take a few naps if you need to," he assured me as I already began to fall asleep once again. "Brie, come on!" Troy called to me on Friday.

I was woken up this morning by two toddlers and their father jumping on my bed, wishing me a happy birthday. I thought it was an interesting way to wake me up, and very cute on the twins part. Troy, however, knows I am not exactly excited for this day. I'm twenty six, whoop-dee-doo. I know I've said before that forty isn't even old, and I believe it, I just wish I wasn't getting old-er. I want to stay this age forever, and keep being with Troy, and continue on having kids. Is that so bad? I mean, they can stop aging too, around seventeen or so.. yeah, that would never work, but it's my fantasy, no criticizing it!

"One second!" I yelled back as I scrunched my hair up once more before giving my hair one last hit of hairspray. I'm spending the morning with Troy and the kids, then my friends this afternoon, and dinner with Troy alone. Plus, phone calls in between from everyone else. If anyone has anything for me, they can drop it by, and my siblings are having a mini party for me on Sunday when we all go to Felix's.

I have myself one last once over before leaving. It's almost ten now. Troy let me sleep in some, plus take a normal length shower. I am grateful. I put on a pair of dark faded jeans and a cheetah print sleeveless top. It is flowy down my stomach to the top of my jeans and I am wearing a black cami underneath to help contain my growing boobs (and a bra, of course). I also wore a pair of black gladiator heels with my hair down in bouncy curls. I wore a few rings along with my usual and a black beaded necklace too.

"Do I look pregnant?" I asked my husband as soon as I reached the first floor.

Troy turned from where he was at the bar with Carmin and Tristin at his feet. "Sexy and pregnant," he answered with a nod along with a smile. "Go on, get her," he told our children, tapping them on their backs to get them going.

I sat down on the bottom step so they could hug me again. They don't really understand that it's Mommy's birthday, but Troy's made them excited today. I hugged them happily. "Troy, I don't want to look pregnant," I reminded him, smiling down at the twins.

"Well, you do to me," he replied honestly. "I know you're body better than you do, I know when your boobs get bigger, I know when you are glowing, I know when you get a bump, it's easy for me to tell," he insisted.

"We don't want anyone to know for more than two weeks," I reminded him. "By then, I'll be fifteen weeks," I went on.

Troy nodded. "You can count well," he teased.

"Troy!" I scolded in my mom voice. "What I am trying to say that this pregnancy is going to get harder and harder to keep a secret especially since I am surrounded by pregnant women," I said. "Think about it, my sister's are, Taylor is, Sharpay is, Jaymi and Felix are trying, next thing you know Kara or Tanya or Shyanne will end up pregnant want I won't be able to say that I am!" I Whined.

He chuckled. "Baby, it's two weeks, and if you want to tell people, then tell them. I've wanted so since we found out you are for sure," he mentioned.

I sighed. "No, I want my mom here when we do," I mumbled.

"Then, get over it. Now, it's present time," Troy exclaimed happily, mostly for the twins' sake I think. Once they heard presents a switch went off in their heads and they got excited once again. Do they even know what presents are? Probably, they are kids, and all kids love presents. Plus, they're my kids, they're smart. "Come on," Troy urged, lifting them over the baby gate, then helped me over it as well.

I was taken to the couch to be given my presents to. "How did one year olds get me presents?" I wondered aloud as Troy grabbed the hidden gifts.

"Uh, you set them loose in a store and buy what they grab that you also like," he informed me as he sat down on the ground with Tristin in his lap.

I laughed with a nod. "Alrightie then, give me my first one, I love opening presents," I urged, holding my hands out, ready.

Troy helped Carmin hand me the gift. I could tell what it was before I unwrapped it, but I still made a show of it for her. I also let her help me because they love ripping off the paper. Once it was out in the open, she smiled up at me, expecting a reaction. Well, she got one.

"Wow, it's so nice!" I said genuinely about the coffee mug. It was purple with splashes of color all over it and the word 'Mom' written in a creative scrawl on the front. I gave her a tight squeeze for a hug and kissed her. "This is so great, Mommy hasn't had a permanent mug since she broke hers a few years ago," I insisted, smiling at her. "It's perfect, thank you, Carma-Lu," I finished with another kiss.

Carmin smiled so wide and clapped her hands together. Troy even chuckled at her because she is so cute. The sad part is that she knows it. I still don't know how Carmin will react to the new baby. She'll either be really excited, or hate it. I am hoping excited, just to make my life easier. I know Tristin will be amazing with it, he'll want to help, and see the baby all the time, and just be great. Carmin will be that way if she doesn't mind the attention off of her, but I know she'll mind at least a little.

"Next one," Troy spoke up, switching kids with me. After, he gave me a bigger wrapped present.

I could tell what this one was too, but again, I let him help and made a show of it. "It's a blanket!" I exclaimed once I saw it. "And, it matches my shirt," I laughed, looking down at my top. It was a fleece type blanket with a cheetah pattern. I could tell it was really warm, and I really liked it. "It's beautiful buddy, thank you," I said. He smiled up at me, pleased with my reaction. "We're gonna put it over the back of the couch so we can use it everyday," I informed him before pulling him into a hug and kissed his head.

"Alright, everyone give Mommy a big birthday hug!" Troy suggested before both him and Carmin hugged Tristin and I.

I sighed contently as I rested back against the couch with Troy next to me, Carmin in his lap while Tristin was in mine. "You always make my birthday such an event," I teased, leaning against him as well.

"Why wouldn't I? Do you have any idea how happy I am that you were born today twenty six years ago?" he questioned me. "If it weren't for you, I would be happy, and these two little Bolton's wouldn't exsist," he said, tickling our daughter. "Plus, one wouldn't be growing inside of you," he added.

I nodded slowly. "I know, but birthdays aren't what they used to be," I commented. "When you're a teenager, you're like, yeah! It's awesome, getting older. Even when you're in the single digits, you're so excited to be ten. Then, when you're ten, you want to be thirteen. And, when you're thirteen, you want to be sixteen. When you're sixteen, you want to be eighteen. Finally, when you're eighteen, you want to be twenty one. After that, you really don't care anymore," I rambled on.

"I care," Troy replied. "I don't care about my age, I feel good, I'm happy, my family is healthy, what more can I want?" he asked. "Age is just a number."

I was about to respond when the phone rang. "That's my mom," I stated.

"Are you gonna cry during the birth story?" he wondered as I reached for the phone.

I glared at him. "Sh," I ordered, answering the phone only to hear my mother begin to sing Happy Birthday to me. I really do miss her at times like these.

Per usual, Troy did not tell me where he is taking me for my birthday. All he said is that I should dress a bit fancy (and sexy for his benefit), and that it's no where I will guess, so I shouldn't bug him about it. Throughout the day I was bombarded with calls from our parents, distant friends, siblings, cousins, firefighters and wives, everyone. It made me feel good that everyone called to say happy birthday to me. I went out with the girls for lunch, they all gave me a present in their own way.

Sharpay said next time we go shopping and I fall in love with something out of my price range, she'll buy it for me. Taylor said that I am going to be the godmother of her daughter (yeah, it's a girl, I think Chad cried. Don't worry, he's over it now). Kara gave me a purse I saw a while ago and loved. Tanya (yes, she came) gave me a pair of amazing shoes. Oh, and Junior made me a card himself. I thought that was adorable. As for the guys, Zeke ordered me into some more cooking lessons. Chad got me a first edition of a book I love. Tommy gave me a note that said if I ever want to kick him out of the house for being an ass, he'll actually listen, but only that once. It was very creative and made me laugh.

When seven thirty rolled around, Troy and I left the twins with Vince and he took me out on our date. We drove the camaro. "So, we're out of the house and on our way to our destination. I think it's about time I know where I am going," I stated from next to Troy.

"I don't think the same," he replied. "I do think you're sexy as hell though," he commented.

I laughed and shook my head from my seat. I am wearing a black dress that does to mid thigh and actually shows off my growing chest a little. There is an elegant design of lace, plus three buttons going down between my breasts. I am wearing my leather jacket over top right now, but it shows off my shoulders some and has sleeves that go down to my arms. The arms are lace too and see through. For shoes I am wearing open toed sling backs with my hair clipped to one side of my head and curly and my make up light.

"I know that, but I want an answer, Mister," I ordered, linking our hands together in his lap while the other was on the steering wheel.

Troy merely kept driving without an answer for me. I had no idea where he was taking me. He's been getting odd phone calls he has to leave the room for, but I just thought it was because he was planning our date. He is prone to doing something very romantic at times like these. When he finally parked the car, I thought the place looked familiar, but couldn't put my finger on it.

"Where are we?" I asked him as he turned off the car. We'd been driving for a while.

"Where we are having our date," he stated the obvious before getting out of the car. He came around to my side to help me out. "Come on, I put a lot of work into doing this for you," he informed me as we began to walk towards the building.

I nodded. "I'm not doubting that, babe, I just have no idea where we are or what we are doing," I reminded him.

"We're on our date for your birthday, that's what is important. I just wanted to do something special for you," he told me.

I stopped as he opened the door to where we are headed. It just looks like an unmarked building from my point of view. That was when it clicked in my head. "Hey, this is where I had my bachelorette par-"

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted as soon as the door was open and the lights were flicked on.

My first reaction was to scream, which I did, then I laughed. "Oh, my God!" I gasped as Troy chuckled from next to me.

"You know, babe, you are very nosey," my husband commented as everyone laughed and talked about my reaction.

"You threw me a surprise party," I pieced together very slowly in my head as he laughed.

Troy nodded. "Yep," he assured me with a hug and a kiss. "Happy birthday, Brie," he said. "The surprises don't end there, either," he mentioned once I pulled away. I gave him a questioning look. "Turn around," he instructed.

I did as I was told and saw our parents. "Mami!" I exclaimed, giving her a hug hug, then went on to Papi and Lucy. "I just talked to you all today!" I reminded them as I finished hugged them all.

"I was already here," my mother announced. "At your brother's house, but Carlos and Lucy just got in this afternoon," she told me.

I sent a look over Troy who just smiled sheepishly. Everyone was there, literally. Our friends, family, and the firefighting family, not to mention Ryan, Kelsi, Damien, Shyanne, and Adam. Apparently, as soon as we left our house, a babysitter showed up, then Zeke and Sharpay sped here while Troy took the long way. My surprise party was thrown in the warehouse I had my bachelorette party in, so there is a bar, a stage, and a lot of room to hang out.

I spent a lot of the time going around to see everyone, so I wasn't with Troy, but he seemed to be having a grand old time with the firefighters and his other friends. I spoke with Ryan and Kelsi for about half an hour because it's been so long since I have seen or heard from them. They're so busy in New York doing a hundred different things, it's hard to get a hold of them. They've made their home there, and I know that is where they will probably be for the rest of their lives. I also spent a long time with Damien, Shyanne, and Adam. Shyanne and Adam are now trying to get pregnant, finally, and Damien is still with the same guy. It's hard to believe four years ago we were inseperable and now we don't even live in the same states. And, of course, I spent time with my siblings and friends. That is a given. I had no idea this was going on. They found it hilarious. Apparently, I'm oblivious.

Because there is a bar in the place, a few people are getting drunk, and because there is karaoke, a few people are making fools out of themselves. My favorite by far has to be Lucas and Marcus, who keep getting rounds of applause and going back up to sing some more. My father has is video camera, but they don't know that. Allie and Delilah are loving it. Delilah is Marcus's girlfriend, who he calls Lilah, but he is the only one who calls her that. Everyone else calls her D.

"Hey, you," I greeted Troy a few short hours after my party started.

He turned from his circle. "Hey, birthday girl," he responded, then hugged me. "Are you having fun?" he asked when he let me go.

I nodded. "Yep, thank you for everything," I said for what has to the fifteenth time since we got here.

"I told you, your birthday is like a holiday for me," he reminded me with a peck on the lips. "The surprise didn't scare you, did it? I know you hate being surprised sometimes," he questioned.

I shook my head. "I was confused and freaked for a moment, but I'm perfect," I assured him. Ever since my rape, people sneaking up on me or scaring me seriously pertrifies me. Today, however, I'm fine. "I still can't believe you got our parents here," I breathed with a smile.

"I'm very good at persuasion," he gloated and smiled at me. "You know, since they are all here, we might be able to spill the pregnant beans," he said in a low voice.

"I know," I responded. "That is why I am here, the karaoke mic is free," I informed him. "First, I want to thank you for keeping it a secret even though you didn't want to," I told him.

He shrugged. "Anything for you, babe," he insisted. "Now, I've been wanting to do this for three months," he stated, pulling me towards the stage.

I laughed as I flanked behind him. Once we were on stage, everyone began hooting and hollering. I am the birthday girl after all. "No, we're not singing," I said into the mic after Troy handed it to me.

My family and friends booed, but I glared as Troy laughed. "I'd sing, but I need a few drinks in me first," he admitted.

"I'm working on it!" Chad shouted from the bar, making everyone laugh.

I shook my head. "We're actually up here for two reasons," I started. "The first thing is to say thank you for coming. It means a lot to me that you all came for my birthday," I told them.

Everyone clapped again. Once they died down, Troy spoke. "I guess my wife is letting me do the honors of saying this because she got to last time," he went on, then looked to me for the okay, which I gave him. "Gabriella's pregnant," he announced. That instantly received a huge round of applause. "That isn't all," he spoke as they quieted again. "But, I'll let Brie tell you the rest because I value my life and no one will hurt her," he wussied out.

I rolled my eyes. "I am pregnant, but we've been keeping it a secret until our parents were here in person to tell everyone. So, I'm three months pregnant," I informed everyone. "And, this time, it's only one."

Everyone was shocked for a moment, then began clapping again. I saw our mother's exchange glances while my father moved out of the middle of them with his hands up in surrender. I think we're in trouble.

* * *

**The dress Gabriella is wearing is what Vanessa wore to her actual birthday surprise party in real life. Look it up if you can't see it clearly. Anyways, someone said I never include birthdays, so I decided to add G's. I hope you like it. I am SO sorry it took so long. Hopefully it won't for the next one!**

**Please review. **

**I won't have much time to write this weekend, I have two big physics things to do this weekend. I have to wire a house and write a paper. I'm gonna try to have the next one of this out in about two weeks, and Meant To Live next week sometimes. Hang in here with me, school is almost over!**

**REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	30. Eye To Eye

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! More would be lovely, and you all know I love all those who review every chapter!**

**Please review more, and hang in here with me. **

**I'm sorry this took so long. I just simply could not find my hook to keep writing. No worries, I found it! It only took me re-staring the chapter almost four times, but I got it.**

**25 Weeks Along  
I think I am going to be doing a lot of time jumping with this pregnancy, because from what you can tell, it is an easy one for her, and not all pregnancies will be (hint, hint)  
I hope you all don't mind!**

**Named Eye To Eye from the Goofy Movie because I feel that T and G see eye to eye in the end... listen to the song!**

* * *

"What the hell could they be talking about for that long?" Taylor questioned as we made lunch in my kitchen. We were sitting outside (underneath umbrellas and blankets because our husbands made us), but we got hungry. We're all very pregnant at this point, so getting hungry was bound to happen. I am five months, Taylor is just over six, and Sharpay is almost four.

I shrugged after I closed the oven. "I dunno, you know boys and their toys," I sighed before yawning on accident.

"I don't know if a pool constitutes a toy," Sharpay commented. "Depending on how you use it, maybe," she added with an evil smile.

Taylor and I laughed. After a discussion, which is code word for fight, Troy and I have decided to build a pool outback. Troy's wanted one since we moved in, but we kept putting it off because of us trying to get pregnant and then getting pregnant and having kids, I never thought it was the right time. However, Troy started whining for it and I was sick of it, so I agreed. It is going to be an underground pool four feet on one side and eight feel on the other, along with a slide and diving board and the whole works. It's being installed for the next month or so by some company I already forget the name of. I told Troy if he wants it, he can deal with it. I have to admit though; a pool will be good for summers with the kids, especially in the New Mexico heat we live in.

"Am I paying them to sit out there and talk to my husband?" I wondered a minute later. I felt a hard hit on the inside of my belly. This baby girl can kick like no other. Yep, it's a girl and all Troy and I do is fight about names. We both wanted a boy, but have no problems with a girl. As long as she's healthy, I am happy, and so is Troy of course. He is upset about having another girl to worry about. I don't understand him when he's fueled with testosterone.

"I'm not sure," Taylor mentioned, ignoring or oblivious to my pain. I yawned again. "What is up with you? You've been yawning since we got here. It can't because Troy kept you up, you said he had the night shift last night," she reminded me.

I nodded. "It's Carmin. She would not sleep last night," I yawned again.

"Junior's always slept," Sharpay spoke up. "I hope this one is like him, only a girl. It better be a girl, dammit!" she swore. Shar is literally praying for a girl. Taylor is having a girl and so am I, so naturally, Shar does too, plus the fact that she is Sharpay and she won't feel complete without a daughter.

Taylor and I laughed. "Carmin was horrible last night, honestly. It's usually Tristin who gets the night terrors and wakes us up. Even with him, though, we just bring him to our bed and he's fine. But last night, she would not stop crying. If I put her down, she would crawl in to my lap. If I tried to play, she literally threw everything that usually entertains her. If I tried to make her watch TV, she was more entertained by my hair or breaking something. If I fell asleep on accident, she was sure to wake me up. Finally, I did fall asleep around when Troy came home. Of course, all he had to do was put her in her crib and she went out like a light," I complained.

"What is it about little girls and their dads?" Taylor wondered. "When I was four, I put on the only white dress I had and asked my dad to marry me," she remembered.

"A lot of little girls do that," I mentioned. "I learned about it at Stanford at this seminar Shy made me go to. I forget what it's called, but children want to marry and be with their opposite sex parent and want to kill the same sex parent. They would also copy their same sex parent to try and make the opposite sex parent happy. The guilt from wanting to kill them does something to them or something," I rambled off. "Yeah, that's all I remember," I sighed.

My friends laughed. "That's so weird. This is our dads we're talking about. You're telling me I wanted to kill my mother and marry my father?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, not every child goes through it. It's common though. It's only a phase," I insisted. "I am going to go see what the boys are doing," I said.

"Don't forget Carmin," Sharpay teased.

I rolled my eyes. "She acts more like a boy than Tristin does sometimes," I mumbled, making Taylor and Sharpay laugh.

I navigated my way through the house to the back porch. I found all the boys playing together, big ones and small ones, including Carmin. As I began watching I saw Tristin pick up a football and attempt to throw it to Troy. Troy practically dove for it to catch it. I put a hand on my belly. I can't wait for her to be here. I love watching Troy with our kids. I smiled when Carmin ran for the football in Troy's hands, but Chad held her back by tickling her. Zeke, on the other hand, was saying something to Junior which made him laugh.

Chad finally let Carmin go after a minute. She ran for Troy, her arms up, wanting to be picked up or ready to jump on him. She chose jumping on him and Tristin happily joined in. I laughed. "Bolton!" I called out.

Troy instantly looked up at me. I waved him over. He stood with Carmin and Tristin upside down in his arms, both laughing hysterically. On his way over, he handed them off to Chad. He then finished his way to me. "You, Gabriella Carmen Bolton, should be wearing a jacket. It's February you know," he informed me as he approached.

"You are way too over protective," I stated before kissing him.

"Doesn't the pool look great?" he questioned with a smile. He's such a guy.

I shrugged. "If you mean does my yard being carved up look great, then no," I answered fueled with pregnancy hormones.

"Don't get snotty because I refuse to agree to Marisol," Troy insisted while linking our hands together.

I glared. "I hate that you know me so well," I groaned.

He chuckled while squeezing my fingers gently. "Do not, you love it," he urged.

"Shut up," I ordered. "I just don't understand why you won't agree," I whined. "I like that name, it's Spanish, you wanted to baby to be named after me. I am of Spanish descent," I reminded him.

"It seems like a bitchy name to me. I know that there are many Marisol's in the world and not all of them are bitchy, I still refuse to name my daughter Marisol," he said. "Now, if you would agree to Genevieve, then we could move onto a middle name," he finished.

I shook my head. "It's too big of a name for a baby," I declined. "I like Grace more than I like Genevieve, but not as a first name," I informed him.

"Brie, babies grow up into big people called adults like you and me. More me than you, of course," he joked, at least I think. He better be joking.

"It's been vetoed, get over it and pick another name!" I demanded angrily.

Troy kissed my forehead. "Yes, ma'am, as long as you do the same," he replied. I hate when he tries to be cute by kissing my forehead just to make me not pregnant-angry at him. It works though. "Now, back to this you out here not wearing a jacket business," he picked back up from where we began. "This is hardly winter clothing," he added, overlooking my appearance.

I looked down at my black heel-less boots that go to my knees, my long slightly ripped jeans, and my black long-sleeved shirt that has a big of a v-neck going on, but not very deep. It didn't help my case that my sleeves and sides of my shirt were sheer and partially see-through. "I like this outfit. It's comfy, it fits, and I'll only be out here for a minute or so more," I assured him.

"Why are you out here?" he wondered while stepping closer to me.

"Well, we're making lunch in there. The kids all gotta be hungry about now, and that includes you, Chad, and Zeke," I told him.

Troy smiled at me. "We're not that bad," he insisted.

"I'm pretty sure I just saw your best friend it a leaf or dirt over there," I said and pointed at Chad.

Troy turned. "Chad doesn't count," he stated instantly with a laugh and turned back to me. "I'm a big boy, call and ask my mommy," he challenged.

"Your mother? Me? Call? Please! I'd be on the phone for hours with bitching and moaning about not knowing about the pregnancy for so long and how she's practically my step mother along with my mother-in-law and how she trusts me with her baby boy and I shouldn't have not told her about her next grandchild and blah, blah, blah," I rambled. "That is not worth it."

Troy laughed. "I can't believe we've become people who avoid their mother's phone calls," he commented. Honestly, we've always been those people; we just do it more often now. "They are annoying, aren't they?" he asked.

I nodded. "At least you take your step mother's calls," I added. Troy still talks to Tiffany and Jackie. Jackie is all about being like his big brother these days. We sent pictures and Tiffany says Jackie keeps wanting to dress like Troy and talk like him. Troy hopes it is killing his dad. They still haven't spoken. We're planning on a visit late this summer once the baby is a few months old and manageable. It will be nice to see my dad and Lucy too.

"She doesn't act like my step mother, she's not even a year older than me," he reminded me. "Stop calling her that, it's weird," he went on. "I prefer to think of her as the mother to my half-brother," he stated.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, round up the troops before we eat it all," I told him and gave him a peck on the lips before going back inside.

"That took longer than expected," Sharpay commented once I came back into the kitchen. She was flipping the chicken tenders. Taylor nodded.

"Sorry, Troy and I got to talking about names and our mothers," I informed them.

"They still are being unreasonable?" Taylor questioned. I nodded. "I can see why, I can't believe you guys didn't tell anyone," she said.

Oh, geez, let's start in on this. You would not believe how many people yelled at us for not telling about the pregnancy. My mother, Troy's mother, my sister's, my older brothers, Taylor, Sharpay, Kara, Dan (the fire chief), and surprisingly, Tommy all gave us a 'stern' talking to. He prays he is godfather. Him and Troy didn't talk for a few weeks, and then magically were bffs again like nothing happened. I asked Troy why but he said it was a guy thing and it was over so I shouldn't worry about it. I trust him, so I haven't thought about it. Anyways, we still get lectured for it to this day. Plus, everyone made us promise the next time I get pregnant we tell everyone the day we find out. I'm not sure that will exactly happen, but in the same week I can do.

"I can't believe you got pregnant on my wedding night," Sharpay sighed. Zeke didn't like too much. It's a guy thing, I'm sure.

"I don't do anything half-assed," Troy made his presence known. "I do work and I do it well," he added on.

I smiled at him. "I'm happy," I agreed and he smiled back.

"Oh, please, wasn't the newlywed bliss supposed to end a year and a half ago?" Taylor asked in a tone of annoyance. She isn't the happiest pregnant person.

"Tay, you know them, they're going to be ooey gooey idiots until they're old and wrinkly," Sharpay told her. "We really need to get used to it," she muttered.

Excuse me for having a happy marriage. "Where are my babies?" I asked Troy.

"Chad's in the bathroom but Tris and Carma are with Zeke and Junior in the living room," Troy answered jokingly. "I hope you all made more than chicken, I'm starving. I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast," he said with a pointed-look towards me.

"Act like your hormonally and sexually driven wife wanting to be pleasured bothers you," I challenged him. "Go ahead," I ordered.

He kissed my forehead on the way to the fridge. There is that cutely calm Brie down thing. "I'm not angry about it, I'm merely saying you are the reason I didn't eat this morning," he assured me. See? "Didn't eat food, anyways," he mentioned as he opened a water bottle.

"Oh, ewe."

"Gross."

We laughed at our friends. "What's for lunch?" Chad wondered, walking in.

"Not what Troy's having," Sharpay joked.

I shot her a mean look. "Troy's not getting anything," I said. "We ordered pizza for us," I told him.

"Troy doesn't get pizza?" Chad asked confusedly.

Taylor shook her head and pressed herself against him. "Leave it alone, babe," she insisted.

"Alicia," I spoke up, looking up at Troy.

He swallowed his sip of water. "I don't think so; do you know what the first day of school will be like for her? Every teacher will probably butcher it. She'd get A-lee-c-a and A-leash-e-a. Let's keep is simple," he suggested.

"Simple? You want Genevieve," I reminded him.

"And you vetoed it, so it doesn't matter," he responded. "It's a no," he answered.

"You annoy me," I accused grumpily.

He took another swig of water. "You're pregnant; a lot of people annoy you. And, I didn't annoy you this morning when you jumped me," he told me.

"Ooooh," Chad instigated.

"Don't 'oooh' me Chaddeus," I ordered. "You agree to everything Taylor wants!" I whined more for me rather than as a point.

He nodded. "I'm still gonna love my daughter no matter what her name is," he agreed. "Besides, Taylor has better taste than I do," he said.

"Why can't you be like Chad?" I asked Troy.

He laughed. "You want me to eat dirt?" he questioned.

"You ate dirt?" Taylor wondered towards Chad.

"It's hard to resist my godson's cute face," he defended himself. "Look at it!" he urged, pointing at the doorway.

Indeed, my son was there, holding the orange ball from before. He did look so adorable. "Can't argue that," I smiled. "Come 'ere, buddy," I said with my hands out. I caught him and put him up on the kitchen counter across from Troy. He threw the ball at Troy's face once, but he caught it.

"Stop throwing things at me," he pretended to be angry while walking over to me and our son. He kissed his head and gave the ball back. Tristin giggled adorably.

"Me!" another baby made it known, she to be exact. "Mommeee!" she drawled out as she dashed for me.

Troy caught her before I could. He kept her in his arms rather than put her down. "Kiss Mom, go on," he encouraged, holding her out to me. She wouldn't go along with not getting what she wants. She began to kick and hold her arms out for me.

I took her from Troy. "I'm fine with her, babe," I assured him, knowing he would worry. My stomach is steadily growing, it's not as easy to hold my babies as it used to be, but I am not letting it hold me back. Soon, they'll be too big to hold. Troy is always over protective, especially when I am pregnant, but he would never stop me from holding Carmin or Tristin. "Hey, Carma-Lu," I greeted with a kiss to the cheek. She kissed me before burrowing her face in my neck. She's tired. She better be tired, she kept me up all night.

"We can't let her sleep too much today, then she'll be awake all night again," Troy spoke up as our friends conversed around us. Zeke and Junior had joined the gathering.

"That's not my problem, it's yours, Daddy," I teased. He smiled at me and kissed the back of Carmin's head. Tristin interrupted it by throwing the ball at them, successfully hitting Carmin because Troy didn't see it coming. Like any other sleepy toddler, Carmin began to wail.

"Alright, you," Troy started, grabbing Tristin from the counter. "I get you're in the ball phase and I love it, but you shouldn't throw them at people unless they're your uncles," he told him.

I rolled my eyes while rubbing Carmin's back and saying soothing words in her ear. "I am not excited for that," Chad said as Carmin cried.

"You get used to it," Troy responded.

"Believe me, you do," Sharpay agreed as Junior pulled on her shirt repeatedly.

Parenthood, man, it's a bitch and a blessing. More a blessing than a bitch if you ask me, and I'm sure most people would agree, but no one likes a cranky toddler and that is exactly what I have on my hands, literally.

"Elena!" I called into the bathroom from the bed later that night. I'm almost about to pass out from exhaustion, but wanted to wait for Troy. The gang stayed at our house until about six, then left so we could bathe the twins and do their bedtime routine. Carmin continued to be cranky most of the day and Tristin wasn't easy to deal with either since he kept throwing balls at either Troy or Carmin. I was out of the line of fire, thankfully. Maybe he's going through the phase where he wants to kill Troy and marry me, who knows? At least he doesn't throw things at me.

The faucet turned off. "No, go to sleep!" Troy replied.

"Why?" I questioned, flipping through the baby names book.

"Because you're tired," Troy told me.

I sighed. "No, I mean, why is Elena vetoed?" I corrected myself.

"Remember Evan and Eva? Our niece and nephew? I would rather not over use the letter E," he informed me. "It's bad enough you insist naming all our boys with T's when we know too many T's as it is," he added.

I shrugged. Fine, but I liked that name! The only husband I know who interferes with names is Zeke, other than Troy, obviously. My sisters put off the name talk until they are in labor so they get their way. They had their baby's by the way. Serena had a boy, Cruz Gabriel Jones. He wasn't intentionally named after me, they both liked the name and I am her sister, so they stuck with it. Belle had a boy too, Noah Matthew James. They were coincidentally born on the same day, eleven hours and forty five minutes apart. I won the bet, thank you very much. Since all the siblings and spouses were in it, besides the pregnant ones, I made over one hundred dollars. They still don't know about it. Oh, yeah, Jaymi is pregnant.

"Julieta?" I wondered aloud.

Troy came out of the bathroom. "Maybe," he answered. "You. Need. To. Sleep," he emphasized every word as he walked to me. He kissed my cheek before saying, "You're on my side of the bed."

I scooted over. "I was getting it warm for you," I told him. "One more name," I pleaded.

Troy turned on the TV and turned off the light. "Fine, but you better already have it in your head," he said, then took the book from my hands and put it on his bedside table.

"Lola?" I asked and rolled over to face him.

"Maybe," he repeated while cupping my cheek. "Will you please sleep? I don't want to worry about you tomorrow," he insisted.

I made a face. He has a twelve hour shift tomorrow. I hate when he worries about me at work. He works seven to seven. "I'm going to sleep. I don't have a switch in my head, though. Talk to me, I like the sound of your voice," I said and snuggled into him.

"Mm, I dunno, the more I talk, the more likely she is to kick," he reminded me. That's true. She never kicks when Troy isn't home or around me in some way. Today, she kicked when he wasn't technically around me, but he was on the same property. The twins kicked more when he was around, but they did kick when he was not around sometimes.

"I don't care, it will lull me to sleep," I whispered into his chest.

"I don't want to name our daughter Julieta now that I think about it," he told me. "It reminds me of Jack and I don't like that name, it's my dad's. I do love my little brother, but I wasn't involved in naming him," he commented.

I wrapped my arm around his torso to get myself more comfortable. "Then, its out," I said. "So far we have Lola, Grace, Regina, and Bethany," I listed off.

"Yep, now think of something tiring," Troy suggested. "And, not sex, that will only keep you awake," he reminded me.

I smiled. "Running. Running is tiring," I spoke up. "I can't even run anymore, just a walk or two around the block when you are home," I said. When Troy is home, we take the twins out for a walk around the neighborhood; I like the idea of working out when I am pregnant. It helps me so I gain enough weight, but not too much.

I felt Troy kiss my head. "I love ya, babe," he told me.

"Love you, too," I responded. "Always," I said with a small smile.

His chuckle made his chest rumble. "Always, always, baby," he agreed with a hand on my stomach.

-xoxo-

What is the point of cell phones if the person you are dying to reach does NOT use it? And I REFUSE to call him!

I can't believe my idiotic husband would do this, especially when I am pregnant. I can't believe he would do this in general. Does he not know how much I worry? Does he not know how this stresses me out? I would kill him if he was a cat and have nine lives and would come back from the dead. I really wouldn't want to waste one on this seeing as he is a firefighter, but I can envision it. Hell, I can't even envision it that is how much I love him. I would like to envision it.

How can I love him so much and be so pissed at him at the same time? It doesn't even make sense to me. I've never been angrier at him than right now. It does not help that I am pregnancy hormones keeping me angry. I wasn't even as angry when I found out he probably-most likely slept with Sharpay. I was very angry then, that shows how angry I am now. My ass of a husband got out of work at seven today after his twelve hour shift. That's fine, but it's almost eleven and he isn't home yet. I don't even care if he went out with friends, but he didn't call me. Does he know where my mind goes an hour after he gets out of work and he isn't home yet? I called the firehouse, just in case. They said everything went normal today, so there is no reason why Troy shouldn't have been home unless he went out with the guys. So, I called Kara. Kara and Tommy moved in together a bit ago. Kara said Tommy called her and said some of the guys were going out to the bar. Troy was with them. That pissed me off even more. Tommy called Kara but Troy didn't call me? I refuse to call him, I'm stubborn like that. This has never happened before. Troy always calls, even to check in.

Because I am so angry, our house is very clean, I am very organized with school, and the twins' room is even clean. (That never happens.) It's gonna need to be cleaned soon anyways; we're changing their room in a few weeks. We want the new baby in their room, just so it is easier for when she cries in the middle of the night. We're buying to toddler beds for the twins; I already have them picked out. They are child-size and have bars on the sides, and once they're older, we can take the bars off. We're taking apart one crib and keeping one up for the new baby.

I thought of this as I heard the garage door open. I put the last bowl inside the dish washer and turned it on. The house is officially spotless. I hate cleaning, so damn my husband. He's lucky his wife cleans when she is angry. When he's angry he goes for a long run or plays basketball or works out. I don't have that option because he got me pregnant. (Okay, so I wanted that, I don't care. It's not always a breeze being pregnant, you know!) I stayed in the kitchen, wanting him to come to me. I'm not going to meet him at the steps and fight with him there. He can find me with fear. I was cleaning the sink (yes, I clean the sink) when I heard Troy make it to the first floor. He heard me and came over.

"Why is it so clean in here?" he asked upon seeing me. Is he serious? I ignored him while rinsing out the sink one last time. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. Again, is he serious? "What happened?" he wondered against my neck before kissing it.

I smacked the sink off and wiped off my hands before leaving his arms. "You should know," I answered surprisingly calm.

Troy looked at me with confusion written all over his face. "Are you really going to make me guess, Brie? It's been a long day," he sighed while running a hand down his face.

"You're telling me," I commented. Troy continued to look confused. Is he seriously this slow? "Do you have any idea what time it is?" I questioned him.

His head fell back. "Are you seriously pissed I went out to have a few drinks with the guys?" he asked. "You've never cared before," he reminded me.

I nodded. "I don't care if you had drinks with the guys!" I assured him loudly. "Laugh, and joke, and drink all you want with the guys," I told him.

"Then, what the hell is the problem? Is this some hormonal thing?" he questioned. Wow.

I shook my head. "You got out of work at seven, Troy!" I exclaimed. "It's a quarter passed eleven and you didn't think to call me," I said. "Did you not think I would worry? That I might think you're dead or trapped under some beam or in the hospital and they haven't gotten around calling me?" I demanded to know.

The realization flooded his eyes. "Brie, I didn't-" he stopped. He stepped forward but I stepped back. "Gabriella, I didn't even think- fuck, I'm so stupid!" he cursed himself.

"Don't start putting yourself down, that's my job right now," I cut in. "Do you have any idea what kind of hell you put me through?" I asked.

"I can imagine," he responded lowly.

"No, you can't! I'm a teacher! No, I'm a student and the worst thing that can happen to me right now is the baby kicking too hard or a paper cut," I told him. "You have no idea what it's like to be a firefighter's wife. You're just the firefighter, the man who tells me over and over that you'll never leave me, and then you go and do something like this. Do you know that I thought something was wrong with me because I didn't feel anything?" I wondered.

Troy stepped forward but I didn't step back this time. "Gabriella, I am so sorry," he apologized. "You have every right to be pissed at me," he agreed.

I stomped my foot. "Don't agree with me!" I ordered. "I've been working myself up and getting ready for a fight for hours now. So dammit I am gonna get one," I stated.

"I'm not going to fight with you, Brie," Troy defied me. "Because, you're right, I'm an ass for not calling and worrying you," he told me. "But, you know I always do. I always call, I even call half the time I get out of work to see if you want anything and you know it," he said.

"That doesn't matter. You didn't call this time. I'm pregnant, Troy, don't you see that?" I got back to my argument. "Don't you know that the first thing I envisioned was that you were dead? Do you have any idea what that is like for me? I can't be without you and once again you made me think I could be. You made me think I'm alone with three kids and-" I choked on my own words. I turned around so he couldn't see the tears forming in my eyes. Damn hormones. I hate crying!

Troy came up behind me but stepped away. "Brie, I can't just stand here while you're crying," he insisted in a strained voice.

I did my best to slow the tears as I wiped my face. "I-I don't ca-care," I stuttered out. A second later, a cry was heard from upstairs. It was Tristin, I knew this instantly, as I am sure Troy did too. He sounded scared and wanted one of us, obviously. It was probably another night terror. Poor baby boy, he inherited bad dreams from me. I hate that. I sniffled. "You should go get him. All he wanted before bed was Daddy anyways," I said.

Troy could do nothing but comply. Tristin is our son; he couldn't ignore his cries. On his way past me, he kissed my head, but I didn't respond in any way. "I really am sorry," he muttered, then quickly climbed the steps. It was only a moment later Tristin's cries came to a halt because he saw his father and knew everything was okay.

I knew he was sorry, I didn't doubt that. Also, after talking to him, I could see that he really did just forget. He would never intentionally worry me, especially when he knows how sensitive I am about this, and especially when he knows I am pregnant and would never want to cause stress. I leaned down to put my head against the edge of the counter with my arms underneath it. It felt cool against me, I liked that. I evened out my breathing slowly. As I calmed myself down, I felt the baby kick. Of course, she hasn't done it all day.

The action alone made me smile. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I asked softly, straightening myself out. I rubbing my belly lovingly for a moment. I hadn't felt any movement in a while, I figured she was sleeping. I didn't feel anything out of the ordinary now, so I assumed she was moving in her sleep before. I love being pregnant with only one baby. It is so much easier. After a few minutes when Troy still hadn't come back, I decided to go upstairs.

I peeked inside the twin's room to see what Troy was doing. He was holding Tristin in a rocking chair. Our son was leaning against his chest with a blanket wrapped around him and Troy's arms were around him. I saw Troy's lips moving, but I couldn't make out the words, they were too soft, probably because Carmin was sleeping. Knowing he had everything handled, not that I doubted him, I went into our bedroom. I changed into a pair of black cut-off sweatpants I had cut the bottoms off of a while ago and a red tank top. I threw on a hoodie before going out on the balcony.

I thought of Troy and how I overreacted in the kitchen. I meant to be angry, I didn't mean to cry and not let him touch me. I know how much he hates to see me cry. I didn't even want to cry, I was just emotional. I had actually begun to shiver, but that was when a blanket magically fell on me. Troy tucked it around me like a cocoon before kissing my cheek. "Still mad?" he questioned.

I didn't look at him. "Yes," I answered while scooting forward to make room for him to sit. He happily sat behind me with a leg on either side of me. "How's Tristin?" I wondered.

"Sleeping," he told me, tightening his hold on me. I didn't mind. "It was another dream, I hope they pass soon," he commented.

"Me too, trust me," I sighed. "He gets them from me," I mumbled sadly. Troy and I were both quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry, Troy," I apologized.

A laugh bubbled out his lips. "Why are you apologizing to me, Brie?" he questioned. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I was the ass, I didn't call you, I worried you, I deserve the bitching rant you plan to give me," he insisted.

"That's true, but," I stopped to turn myself to face him slightly. "I didn't mean to cry. I know how much you hate to see me cry. I wouldn't even let you touch me. I'm sorry for that. I was angry and hormonal and-"

"Stop apologizing," Troy ordered me. "You're right, I hate to see you cry, but I'm not exactly your favorite person right now," he reminded me. "I'm the one who should be sorry, and I am, believe me, I am. I'd never worry you on purpose; I know how much you do worry anyways. I hate that I completely forgot. Work today was stressful and I wanted a few beers before coming home, that's all. I didn't even drink two full beers to be honest." His head fell to the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders before threading my hands into his hair. "I'm so sorry," he repeated.

I kissed his neck lightly. "Why was work stressful?" I asked softly.

Troy shook his head while lifting it up. My hands fell to his shoulder. "It was busy is all," he tried to sugarcoat it. "I'm beat," he breathed.

"Tell me why it was stressful or I'll beat it out of you," I threatened.

His forehead rested on mine. "Do you forgive me?" he changed the subject. ""I promise it will never happen again," he added.

"Troooy," I drawled out in frustration. "Tell me and I'll forgive you," I compromised.

"What, are you five?" he asked sarcastically.

I nodded. "I know you are but what am I?" I joked. Even he laughed at this. "Please, for our new daughter?" I pleaded, holding his hand on my blown up stomach.

"Not fair," he whined, but I could tell he was crumbling. "It was nothing, Brie- ow!" he exclaimed when I pinched him. "I was getting to it!" he assured me. I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Bolton," he ordered. "Anyways, we were called out to a car crash. It was three cars, some pretty bad fender benders. The car that got the worst damage was the second car, the one in the middle, and the woman driving, well," he stopped for a moment. "She was pretty pregnant and when she crashed..." he trailed off. He coughed awkwardly. I was sure I knew what happened, but he went on anyways. "She lost the baby," he finished.

I immediately felt for the woman. That has to be so horrible... I don't even want to think about it. I was once in the position of almost losing Carmin and Tristin. I don't know what I would have done if I had. I don't know what Troy would have done. It would have been so hard and heartbreaking and... I can't. I shook my head. I rested a hand on the side of his face. "I'm sorry, Troy. It must have been hard to see that," I murmured.

He let out a breath and leaned into my hand. "She cried hysterically for what seemed like forever. It was hard to look, but it was like you couldn't look away either. Tommy sent me to the other side of the truck after a few minutes; he could tell I was having trouble seeing it. Everyone was, but not everyone else's wife is pregnant. I don't want you to drive for another four months," he said and bent down so his face was against my stomach.

"Troy, I have to drive," I told him. "But, if it makes you feel better, I'll do whatever I can not to drive," I stated. "Carpool," I simply said.

He kissed it through my shirt before sitting up. "A bus took her to the hospital so she could deliver," he told me. "I can't even imagine what it would be like to lose a baby like that. In high school, it was different. Neither of us were ready for a baby, you know that. If you hadn't had a miscarriage, he would have handled it, that is for sure, but it wasn't the right time. But, even though we were only seventeen, it still hurt. It hurt even then, so I can't imagine it happening if you were that far along like my mom," he stopped again.

I took Troy's face in my hands and kissed it all over. I kissed his cheeks, his forehead, his chin, his nose, his lips, everywhere. "You don't have to worry about me, Troy," I assured him. "One scare is enough for me, what happened with Carmin and Tristin was horrible enough. Trust me, I play it safe. Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise," I stated.

"I believe you," he whispered, then kissed me on the lips again. We hugged for a long time after that. Now, I could understand why it slipped his mind to call me. After seeing that and having a pregnant wife, I can see why he wasn't thinking normally. "Forgive me?" he wondered.

I held him tighter somehow. "Of course," I mumbled. "I can't stay mad at you for too long anyways, you're too darn cute," I said to attempt to lighten the mood.

"I'm surprised my cute face even affects your mood after all these years," he commented.

I pulled away. "It'll never stop affecting me, Troy. You'll be able to use it to your advantage our whole life," I insisted.

"Thanks for informing me _now_," he teased jokingly.

I smiled at him. I noticed the moon in my peripheral vision and looked up. It was a full moon tonight. It was beautiful. Troy leaned over to kiss my cheek. I turned my head to kiss him. "Isn't the moon pretty?" I questioned.

He looked up like I did. "Mm-hm," he agreed. "But it's not nothin' on you," he assured me.

"You charmer," I accused while pinching his cheek. "I picked a name out for the baby today," I commented nonchalantly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he questioned.

I nodded. "Uh-huh, and I think you'll like it. It's Spanish and has a G in it," I informed him.

"Well, due tell, Bolton," he urged me on.

"Lola," I told him. "Lola Grace," I finished. "We can call her Lo. I was thinking about it all day. It was between Elena Grace and Lola Grace. But, you vetoed Elena last night, and I like the sound of Lola Grace more. We don't know any Lola's, we don't even know that many people with L names," I rambled on. "Lola means sorrows, but I _really _like it, Troy-" he cut me off by kissing me.

"I think it's perfect," he agreed with me. "Lola Grace Bolton. Is that your name?" he asked my belly.

I giggled at his silliness. "She's asleep, babe," I told him.

"I'll ask her in the morning, then," he said as if she would have a reaction. Actually, knowing how attached the baby is to Troy merely from her only kicking when she is around tells me she just may have a reaction in the morning. I have a feeling this one will be a complete Daddy's girl and I love it. Troy insists she'll be my little mini me like I wanted during my first pregnancy. I didn't exactly get my mini Troy but I am confident I will one of the next two times I'm preggers. "We're not telling the family until she's born again. I like them not knowing," he added on.

I nodded. "Fine with me," I whispered. "I love you, Troy," I spoke up after a few minutes of Troy holding me while rubbing my belly.

"I love all of you," he responded sweetly, and I knew he meant more than me and Lola. He meant Tristin and Carmin too.

Hm, we finally named her. At least that means we won't be fighting over that anymore. Thank God.

* * *

**So sorry this took forever! I hope you like it and her name! I was going to leave you hanging on the name until she was born, but I figured I owed it to you after making you wait so long.**

**Review your thoughts ;)**

**Please?**

**- Kayleigh**


	31. How Do You Sleep

********************************

**First of all, I am sorry this has taken so long. I wanted to get this out before my cruise, but unforseen circumstances made me not to. **

This is taking so long because senior year is kicking my ass and I have a social life and I do need lots of sleep.  
I started a new (short) story, please read it. Thank you.

**Review**

********************************Named How Do You Sleep by the great John Lennon.  
It has nothing to do with the story, not really, but I looove him and the title fit.

**8.5 Months Pregnant**

* * *

"Gabriella!" Troy startled me as I reached for something on the step stool. He held onto my hips. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded to know in a stern voice, one he uses when Tristin, Carmin, or Mickey do something wrong.

I knew I deserved the voice. "I'm sorry, I can't sleep, but I needed-"

"If you need anything up high, you should tell me," he insisted, setting me down on the ground.

"Even at three in the morning?" I questioned with my eyebrows raised.

He easily grabbed the box down I wanted from the top shelf. "No, at three in the morning you make yourself a snack, pee, and then come back to bed. This could have waited for the morning, you know," he told me as he followed me to the nursery. The twins were finally moved to their new room, and they love it. It has a little more room, big boy/girl beds, and a few new toys along with it. Hey, we had to butter them up somehow.

"It could have waited for you until the morning, for me it needs to be done now," I replied, sitting down on the ground with the help of a chair. "Why did you wake up anyways?" I wondered.

Troy sat down on the ground with me, sleep lacing his eyes as he yawned. "You weren't there," he mumbled.

"Babe, you spend half of your nights at a firehouse, shouldn't you be used to sleeping without me by now?" I asked, sorting the clothes into two laundry bins.

He shrugged. "My bed here and my bed there are different, it's like my body knows you are supposed to be here," he said. "What are we doing now?" he questioned.

"I am sorting through boy and girl clothes, you can go back to bed," I informed him. I've been meaning to get around to it, but the twins' naps aren't what they used to be and with finishing the school year up early and moving the twins, and taking care of the house, and actually carrying a baby, I never got around to it. Lola is due so soon and we have so much to do. My baby shower is this weekend, so we'll get almost everything we need that we don't already have.

Troy shook himself awake. "No, I'll stay up and help you," he held off a yawn.

I smiled softly at him while running a hand through his hair. "Baby, you look so tired. Go back to bed, I really don't mind." I kissed his forehead. "I understand you had a busy day," I insisted.

"Mm-mm, I'm gonna stay awake and spend time with my wife seeing as you're busier than Santa in December about now," he commented.

"Troy, we are Santa in December," I reminded him as I continued to sort clothes quickly.

He nodded a little. "I know, we're busy," he agreed.

"Besides, I'll be done being busy after tomorrow, technically. Once we get everything for the baby I'll calm down, promise," I told him.

"Good, you need re-est," he yawned.

I laughed a little. "Troy, babe, I think you are the one who needs rest," I said.

He slowly fell to the side on the floor with a bunch of boy baby clothes underneath his head. "Nope, I'm awake, keep talking to me," he replied.

Instead of speaking I began to lightly rub his back with one hand while the other went through more clothes. We have so many baby clothes and we'll be getting more of that tomorrow (it is three in the morning, so technically the baby shower is tomorrow), along with bibs, binks, toys, blankets, trinkets and whatnot. Troy and I already went and stocked up on diapers the other day and other necessities Lola will need, like formula. I'm going to breast feed again, but again, it will not last long. I literally breast fed Carmin and Tristin for six days. I was done after that, it hurt so much. I was always leaking, uh-uh, I am not that kind of mother, and I wish I was, but I'm not.

When I looked down at Troy I could tell by his face he was asleep. He got another haircut recently, but it wasn't much shorter than before, and since he hasn't shaved in days, he has a lot of stubble. Today, however, that will be leaving. When he sleeps though, he looks seventeen again except for the hair. I grabbed the blanket off the rocking chair and draped it over him. He needs the sleep.

"Brie?" Troy called out later in the morning.

I turned off the water in the kitchen. "Yeah, babe?" I responded loudly.

He appeared in the kitchen doorway with a hand around his neck. "Have I been asleep on the nursery floor since three in the morning?" he questioned.

I dried off my hands with a smile. "Uh-huh," I answered before going over to kiss him.

"Where the hell do you get all this energy?" he asked, pushing hair behind my ears. "You're almost nine months pregnant, have to deal with two toddlers all day, and you just finished smashing one semester of college into a few short months," he reminded him.

I shrugged. "I dunno, I think it's from lack of sleep," I guessed. "I just- I get in bed, then she moves around and kicks and then I gotta pee, then I can't sleep, and then I'm hungry, then I remember I have to do something, then I don't go back to bed until I do it," I listed off.

"You're gonna crash one of these days, you know that?" he said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

I sipped my tea I like now because apparently Lola does. Unfortunately, I am not allowed to drink coffee. "Yep, but for now I am getting things done," I responded.

"What are the twins doing?" he wondered, drinking his coffee black. He isn't the biggest coffee drinker, but when he does he is too lazy to add anything. I, on the other hand, put in sugar, cream, everything. I pointed to the living room. They are on the ground, eating a snack, both leaning against the sides of Mickey, watching TV. "What did you do to make them so... calm?" he questioned, amazed.

"Other than be my supermom self? I let them play with Mickey all morning, all three are tired," I informed him. "I think they laughed so much they will take a long nap, but we won't let that happen because I will not stay awake tonight with two cranky one year olds," I mentioned.

Troy shook his head. "I would be staying up with them tonight, you will be sleeping, I guarantee it," he stated.

"I don't doubt you, babe, I am merely saying that for now I am running on fumes and until I pass out, I have stuff to do so you are on twin duty," I told him.

"Cool with me, just let me shower," he replied.

"Alright, but go now before they notice you down here," I suggested. Troy kissed my forehead then literally ran upstairs. "And shave!" I yelled after him, but only heard his laughter in response. He needed to make a speedy getaway. Once Mom or Dad is seen and it's been a while since seeing them it is impossible to get out of their grip. Like, if they spend a lot of time with Troy because they go out together when they get back they follow me around like shadows. When they spend a lot of time with me (like, everyday) and Troy gets home they become attached to his hip.

Later, I continued to scowl at Troy's back. "Brie, get over it," he spoke up while playing with Carmin and Tristin.

"I can't! I told you to shave it," I whined.

"For once in my life, I can grow a beard, let me do it," he insisted.

I frowned. "It itches," I mumbled.

"At first, now it's soft, feel it," he urged, grabbing my hand. I wiggled it free before he could make me. He fell back so his head was on my leg. I'm folding clothes. I finished cleaning upstairs; the few things I had to do in the nursery, and got everything we stored away for another baby back out. The baby tub, more clothes I remembered we had, and extra baby toys I forgot about are just a few examples. I also cleaned down here quickly. For some reason during the end of this pregnancy, I want everything clean so the downstairs was already pretty clean.

"We are not having sex until you shave it," I informed him.

"I got a good two months before then," he breathed with a hand on my stomach.

I lowered my eyes. "What if I wanna have sex tonight? I am in the horny trimester you know," I reminded him.

"Please, you are so-"

"Troy Alexander Bolton, if you even call me fat..." I trailed off. Tristin turned to me, hearing more than half of his name. "Oh, baby, not you," I assured him with a nod and a smile. He smiled back before turning back to his toy.

Troy shook his head. "Look at you, accusing our son- ow!" he laughed when I hit him. "I would never call you fat, especially since you aren't. You're just pregnant is all," he went on. "What I was trying to say is that you are so tired we won't be able to have sex until after you have Lola, and then you'll be bleeding," he reminded me.

"Oh, I hate that part. I have to wear, like, an adult diaper," I shuddered. Troy chuckled. "Please shave," I pleaded softly while running a hand through his hair.

"Mm, maybe in two months when we're able to have sex and you can actually hold it over my head," he tried to compromise.

I groaned. I would tell him that once he shaves, Lola probably won't recognize him, but that would only make him say he'd never shave it. I really hate that damn beard/mustache/whatever the hell it is. "Sure," I sighed.

Troy's phone went off in his pocket, so he quickly dug for it. "Hello?" he answered, and then I zoned out as I watched the twins, folded clothes, and fought my tired eyes to stay open. "Chad's coming over," he informed me, breaking my trance.

"Why?" I almost-yawned.

"Taylor has to go into work to take care of something before she goes back and he doesn't want to be alone with Abby yet," he explained. Chad and Taylor's daughter was born two weeks ago after a four hour labor. They named her Abigail Victoria Danforth, Abby for short. She is so adorable, Tristin loves looking at her and saying 'baby.' Taylor is staying home with her until school is out, and then Chad will be home to take care of her. They aren't sure what they are going to do during the school year yet. Taylor wants to stay home, but knows staying home with a baby all day would only make her angry because she literally needs something else to _do._ It is just in her nature. They'll probably do the same daycare facility Sharpay does.

I nodded. "Alright," I agreed. I muffled a yawn.

"Babe, go to bed, Chad and I can handle the kids," he assured me.

I shook my head. "Not yet, I still have to go buy-"

"You are not driving," Troy cut me off. "You're too pregnant, very tired, and nothing can be so urgent you need it now," he insisted. I opened my mouth. "Brie, do not fight me on this, please," he said.

I took in a breath. "Fine," I muttered.

"The baby shower is tomorrow at Belle's house, what could we possibly need anyways?" he asked. "We don't need to stock up on food, the twins are fine, we don't know what we are getting tomorrow, the house is clean," he went on. "Er than normal, actually. The house is cleaner because you went all pregnant on it," he continued.

I couldn't help but nod. That's true. "I just feel like we have no time," I admitted. "I'm having Braxton Hicks, Dr. Hastings said I was dilated a fingertip so I am most likely going into labor early and," I stopped. "I'm just stressing."

Troy sat up and leaned against the couch with me. "You don't have to," he told me while wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "The nursery is ready, the house is ready, the baby shower is tomorrow then we'll have practically everything we need, our moms are coming to town late next week, you have me, your siblings, our friends, everything is how it should be," he said.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm worried about Tristin and Carmin too," I confessed. "How are they going to be when the baby comes? Are they going to like her? Are they going to hate her? Will they be okay with less attention?" I listed off.

"They'll love her," he instantly told her. "They'll need to adjust, we all will, but we'll be fine. To be honest, a little less attention for them, especially Carmin won't be the worst thing in the world. They won't be the center of attention anymore, which I'm sure they won't like, but they'll get used to it. If we give Carmin anymore attention she'll turn into Sharpay," he stated. I laughed against his shoulder. "You know Tristin is excited, he'll be so happy having another little sister around he'll want to hold her and help, it is really just Carmin," he went on. "But, we'll make it work," he insisted.

"We're not bad parents, huh?" I breathed, falling asleep and he knew it.

"No, we're not. You are such an amazing mom, Brie, I feel like I have to keep up with you sometimes," he admitted.

I smiled. "We're both amazing, just admit it," I teased tiredly.

He laughed. "Alright, if you're making me. We're both amazing together," he said. That was the last thing I remember before finally falling asleep.

-xoxo-

The next afternoon was my baby shower, finally. I think Carmin is more excited than I am. Of course, she is getting a lot of attention and to help get her excited she is helping me open presents. Because she is so lovable, she got a few presents as well. It consists of all my friends, my sisters, my brother's girlfriends, and a few relatives that came in to town. Adrianna and Brandi are here; along with my grandmother (they drove her here and are regretting it). A few of my aunts came as well, but are mostly snooping around my sister's house.

All of the guys are doing something else. I know Troy, Zeke, Chad, and Tommy all went with Tristin and Junior to the batting range. Kris and Ben are doing something together with their sons and my brothers are bonding at Felix's house with Finn. Kris and Ben are, like, best friends since they always get thrown together at family occasions because Serena and Belle are so close.

"Okay, okay, my turn!" Adrianna pushed one of my aunts away jokingly. "This is my favorite cousin, you know," she stated while hugging me.

I barely got to say hello to her when she got here, I keep getting moved around by Belle to see people and stuff. People say I am like my mother, but I think Belle is giving me a run for my money. "It's so good to see you," I told her. "Okay, give me pictures of the wedding, I feel horrible for missing it," I insisted.

She pulled a white envelope out of her back pocket. "I understand, Gab, don't worry about it," she said. She got married last month but I couldn't make it because Troy didn't want me to drive by myself for hours by because he couldn't take off work since the baby is due soon and he'll be taking off work for that. And, none of my friends could make the trip with me, not even family, we're all busy. We hardly see Marcus anymore because of Delilah and the new shop opening in West Albuquerque. "I can't believe how small you are," she gushed.

"Oh, please, don't flatter me," I breathed, moving hair out of my face.

"Gabi, do you remember being pregnant with Carmin and Tristin? This is small, believe me, you look so small besides right here," she touched my belly. "Did you name her?"

I nodded. "But we aren't telling anyone," I answered. She looked down with a frown. "Alright, but just because I missed your wedding and you won't be here for the birth, I'll tell you. You can't even tell Brandi though," I informed her.

"I won't!" she promised. I quickly and quietly told her Lola Grace. "Oh, that's so cute!" she exclaimed. "Ricky and I are going to name all our kids with Spanish names, he's even trying to teach me Spanish," she told me. "I told her all of our parents tried, but hardly any of us picked up on it besides Serena who is very bilingual," she went on. Ricardo AKA Ricky is her new husband. She is the only one who found a Mexican to marry and our grandparents are so proud. Hey, I saw the pictures, I'd try to marry him too, he's really, really, really hott. Um, I mean, yeah, I love Troy.

I'm glad she's happy. "So you like married life?" I asked.

"Hell yes," she stated. I tried to refrain from laughing because then I'd have to pee. "I know you told me when we got married it would feel so different being with him, but I really didn't believe you. We had already lived together for a little while, how different could it get? But, damn," she swore. I smiled. Yes, the newlywed part of being married is a lot of fun. "I think my vagina is happy for the rest," she admitted bluntly.

At this, I couldn't help but laugh out loud heartily. I had to pee after that. As soon as I was finished, I had to go back to opening presents.

I didn't expect so many because I'm only having one, but I have a very gracious family. We got so many clothes I knew we wouldn't need to buy more. We got more diapers, wipes, bibs, and binks. We got some more baby toys like teething rings and light up gadgets that would catch her eye easily. We got another pack in play which will be handy because we usually keep one up downstairs and once she gets too big for our bassinet we'll keep one in our room, and have an extra for when we go out. One thing that I really appreciated is the money we received to do what we want with it for the baby, of course. After I knew we had everything we could need, at least for the first few weeks, I felt a lot better. Our mom's haven't even given us stuff yet and we knew they would the minute they got into town.

Afterwards, I couldn't stop hugging my sister's. They organized this whole thing for me. "Thank you guys so much," I kept saying.

"Gabi, you organized our joint baby shower, this is the least we could do," Belle reminded me, holding her newest in her arms, Noah. He and Cruz are about three months old right now. I know Serena is done with babies, but Belle still isn't sure and I can't believe her. How many kids can she want?

I hugged them again. "You're the best sister's ever," I whispered in their ears.

"Don't worry about it, Ben and Kris are cleaning up this mess, not us," Serena assured me.

I laughed. "Did you ever think back when you two hated each other and I was going through a bad bout of puberty that we would end up like this?" I questioned.

"I'll answer that!" Serena volunteered. "Hell no," she stated.

We all laughed this time. "It's weird, being the parents. I still feel like a teenager. Well, except for this," I rubbed my belly.

"Tell me about it, Tara is growing so fast," Serena whined with a hand over my eyes. "At least I can help her with her homework now, soon she'll be doing stuff like long division and I'll be totally lost," she said, making us laugh a little.

"Just send her to Gabi's house, that is what I am gonna do," Bella commented after sipping her drink.

"Hey!" I objected. "I'll have homework of my own to deal with because I have kids too. Granted, I may not have as many, but eventually I will have had a good amount. Troy wants five, and then I am going back to work," I reminded them.

Belle smiled. "Do you miss work?" she wondered.

I nodded. "Yeah, but being with my kids right now is more important to me," I answered. "My job can wait, especially while I am getting my master's degree. Going to school is fun, even if I am pregnant. Troy was right when he said I need something for myself while I keep poppin' out these kids," I went on.

"I would have killed Kris by now if it wasn't for work. Sometimes you just need to get away, you know? But, it's different for us since I have such a flexible work schedule and him working at home. I mean, I am the boss with a work room at home, I can do what I want," Serena told us.

"Ben works a lot, so when I see him I just wanna-"

"Have sex?" Serena and I both finished for her, and then laughed heartily.

Belle half-glared. "No!" she laughed a little as well. "Well, yeah, sometimes, but no," she corrected. "Anyways, when he is home all I wanna do is spend time with him, especially the kids. I'm glad the boys are spending time with him today," she cooed.

"You are such an ooey gooey mom," Serena stated.

I nodded. "It's kind of gross," I agreed.

"You're mean," Belle frowned.

"She's pregnant, she's allowed," Serena said for me.

"Ugh, I can't wait to give birth," I mentioned with a hand on my stomach. Both of my sister's gave me an odd look. "Okay, what I meant was I am excited to not be pregnant anymore. This pregnancy has been so easy and quick, but I'm done. I just want her to be here so I can stop worrying about that and worry about something else," I told them.

Belle smiled at me. "That sounds better. Birth is not fun," she insisted.

"Then why do you do it so much?" I teased.

"I'm done with you two," she stated as the door opened and Carmin squealed so I knew it was Troy. That made me smile.

I made my way through the now small crowd seeing as a lot of people left. "Tristin!" I exclaimed, picking him up. He's so heavy. "Did you miss me?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Mommy!" he squeaked, then wrapped his arms around my neck in a hug.

"I missed you too!" I heard next to me along with puckering lips.

"Tommy!" Troy pushed him away as his friend laughed.

I smiled, but stopped myself from laughing. "Hey, Bolton," I greeted him.

He kissed me. "How did we do?" he questioned.

"Got everything we need and more," I answered.

He smiled. "Nice work," he congratulated while rubbing my belly and kissed me again.

Later that night I sat with the twins on their new bedroom floor. "Okay, a few more," I insisted while they nodded. "Then bed," I stated.

They nodded. "Dad!" Tristin laughed when Troy came into the room.

Troy rubbed his head as he sat down next to me. "Shouldn't you two be in your new big beds by now?" he wondered while tickling Carmin's feet.

"Momma is keeping them awake for her own amusement," I informed him. "Watch this," I urged. "Okay, where is your head?" I asked them. They both touched their heads. "Good job, where are your feet?" I questioned, making them lunge for their feet to see who could get there first. I laughed, as did Troy. "Great job, guys. Now, who is Troy?" I wondered.

"Dadda!" they both yelled.

"Who is Gabriella?" Troy chimed in.

"Momma!" they told us.

I smiled big. "That is exactly who I am. What sound does a cow make?" I asked them.

"Mooooo!" they began to repeat over and over again.

I clapped a little. "What about a kitty?" I questioned.

"Meeeow," Carmin maowed like a cat, but Tristin crinkled his nose.

"What's up, buddy?" Troy asked, messing up his hair a little.

"Kitty mean!" he stated, making Troy laugh.

"Alright then, what does a dog make?" I questioned.

Tristin smiled. "Mickey! Buufff!" he burst out.

"It's ruff, not buff!" I laughed. "Alright, time for bed, babies," I said. Troy stood up to help me up. We then put the twins in their new beds. I sang a little, Troy spoke a little, and they went out pretty easily.

I opened me and Troy's bedroom door and immediately started taking off my sweatshirt, then my shirt, leaving me in a cami. I also took off my pants, leaving me in comfy underwear. "Geez, you gonna give me a show?" Troy asked as I crawled into bed.

"Ugh, I am so hot; I would open the balcony doors if it wasn't already so hot outside. I would turn up the AC if the twins wouldn't be affected. I would take a cold shower if I wasn't worried it would be somehow be bad for the baby. This is all I can do, so enjoy it if you want," I responded.

Troy chuckled and crawled into bed with me. "So you teach the kids every day now?" he asked, laid next to me, but not touching me because it would only make me hotter.

"Mm, sometimes, just small stuff. I'm gonna work on reading once Lola is a few months old. I am an English teacher and while I may not exactly be pre-school or kindergarten certified, I can try," I stated.

"I miss so much while I am at work," he sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"As much as I would love- okay, I won't lie, I would never want to be a firefighter, but I would go to work a few days of the week if it meant you could stay with the twins, but it won't do anything," I told him. "They love you Troy, whether you are home every day, or they are screaming for you when you walk through the door. You know you love when they do it," I insisted.

Troy smiled. "I do," he agreed. "Carmin won't stop petting my face, either," he mumbled. "She called it Minnie. I do not feel like that devil cat," he stated.

I laughed. "Oh, Troy, the only one who likes your beard is you, get over it," I breathed.

"Are you worried about giving birth?" Troy questioned, wrapping an arm around me.

I let out a breath. "Sort of. I know it will hurt, I know how it will go, but I am still worried because I know how much it will hurt. But, I also know that it won't he as horrible as I thought it would once be and I will make it through. I'm more anxious and nervous and excited," I explained. "You heard Dr. Hastings earlier this week, any day now she could come because I'm already dilating," I reminded him.

"You have to call me right away if I'm not here, Brie, I mean it. I don't care if you somehow know I am out on a job, you call anyways," he demanded.

I nodded. "Yes, sir," I agreed. "Trust me, Troy, you're the one I'll want there more than anyone else," I said.

He kissed my cheek. "Good."

-xoxo-

Two days later I held back tears. I don't hate him, I don't hate him, I can't hate him, but my God I cannot take this anymore.

It's been seven hours. Seven hours of labor with no epidural. It's the middle of the night, so no one is here. My mom is on a plane right now, Troy's mom and my dad will be in the morning, and the only one here with me is Troy and I want to hate him, but I can't. That hasn't stopped me from mangling his hand and cursing him out from time to time.

"This is payback," I sniffled. "Payback for putting my mother through this. Its karma, I swear," I carried on.

Troy smoothed down my hair that is up in a messy, sweaty bun. "This won't be forever, Brie-"

"Oh, shut up," I pleaded softly. "This pregnancy was just too easy, it had to end like this," I insisted. Troy stayed quiet. "Well, you can say something, just don't try to make me feel better because it won't do any good," I told him.

"There is nothing I can say, I hate seeing you like this but nothing I say to make anything better," he informed me. "It's just making you angrier," he said.

"Fine, then, just stop talking," I spit out. He sighed and sat down next to me.

He quickly sat up again. "Uh, Brie-" before he could finish a contraction ripped through my body. I literally let out a cry and squeezed his hand so tightly it could have broken a bone, but I really didn't care at the moment. He counted to ten as the contraction came and went.

"I can do this anymore, Troy, I can't," I whined, refusing to cry, but I was about to loose that battle.

Troy kissed my forehead softly and whispered that he loved me. I couldn't scold him for that. "How are you doing, Gabi?" Dr. Hastings came in right after.

I groaned and let my head fall back to the bed. "Not well," Troy answered for us.

"I would assume so. She hasn't killed you yet, that is a good sign," she mentioned. "Okay, Gabi, we'll check your cervix. You were almost ready for an epidural last time I checked. Becca checked you last, but not much had changed," she reminded me.

I prayed I was dilated enough. "Oh, please," I mumbled to myself.

"I'll call Dr. Annuli," Dr. Hastings stated. "You right on the perimeter of getting it, any less and I would say no, but right now you are good," she informed me.

"Thank God," I breathed, almost happy. I'll be happy when Lola is out.

Twenty minutes later I had my epidural in and it was barely starting to kick in, but the fact that it was in helped me. "So, the fact that this birth is a lot like your birth and she is a girl is reassuring me I am going to get my little Gabriella," Troy commented.

"I don't care if she looks like the mailman, I want her out," I grumbled.

"Hey!" Troy laughed. "Wait, our mailperson is a woman," he said.

"Who cares?" I asked, completely exhausted.

Troy rubbed my head and held my hand. "You heard the nurse, get some rest, you're having Lola today," he insisted. It's two in the morning; she will be coming today, thank God.

"Don't gloat," I ordered with my eyes already closing.

"Never," he murmured while he kissed my forehead again.

I smiled before falling asleep, finally. Today is May fourteenth; of course she would come on Troy's favorite number of the month.

When I woke in the morning I was almost nine centimeters dilated. I was happy it was almost over. I slept like the dead too, I didn't feel anything. Troy was asleep on the very small couch next to me when I did wake up. I told the nurse not to wake him up just yet. However, he woke up when I practically screamed.

"Mami!" My mom strode over to me with a smile as Troy fell off the couch.

"Oh, bebè," she said into my shoulder. "You held out for me, huh?" she questioned.

I was just happy to see her. "I love you, Mami, but I would have had her earlier if I could," I admitted.

"I feel like I slept for ten minutes," Troy groaned, sitting down on the chair next to me.

My mom smiled at him. "It doesn't matter how much you slept, it matters how much my daughter slept and how my granddaughter is doing," she stated.

"Of course," Troy agreed. "Hi, Mom," he greeted, standing up to hug her.

She hugged him back. "I'm sure you've been doing perfectly, Troy, you always do with Gabriella," she assured him.

"He has," I spoke up, holding his hand. "I'm glad you're here, Mami," I confessed.

She couldn't help but give me a big smile. "I'm glad I'm here," she said. "Troy, I got a call from your mom, they're going to be landing..." she trailed off and looked at her watch."Right now, actually," she told us. "I've been told to tell you to keep her in, but I know you have almost nothing to do with it," she added.

"I'll try anyways," I replied. Lucy wasn't here last time; I want her to be here this time. My dad too.

My nurse came in and my mom began to instantly grill her, but in a nice way. "So, how long have you been awake?" Troy wondered.

"Like, an hour, but you needed sleep," I admitted. "I told Becca not to wake you up. I slept like the dead, but I know you didn't," I went on. "You need sleep as much as I do," I insisted.

He kissed my lips. "I'm just glad you're feeling better... for now," he told me. I shrugged and rubbed his face. "I know, you still don't like it," he sighed.

"I never will," I agreed with a small smile. "But Carmin's right, it feels like Minnie," I whispered.

He laughed. "Where are the twins anyways?" he questioned towards my mom.

"On their way. I got a rental car and called your brother, he's on his way with Allie as we speak," Mami informed us. Lucas actually volunteered to take the twins for the night. They couldn't sleep here and I know Felix, Serena, and Belle are tired enough with their kids; Lucas was the next best bet. He and Allie live together now, so I knew she was there to help. Marcus hasn't moved in with Delilah yet. I think they'll get engaged before they move in, just my opinion.

"They won't be able to be here when I am giving birth," I stated the obvious.

My mom gave me a mom look I didn't like. I know those looks, I give them now. "They won't be, Mija, they'll be with me in the waiting room," she assured me. "Don't worry; your mother is here to handle it all. Two weeks earlier than expected, but I'm here," she said. I love having my mom here.

Two hours later when cries (other than mine) filled the room, relief, joy, and happiness filled me. I collapsed against the hospital bed. Unlike last time, they wiped her off a little, and then put her in my arms. She was icky red and slightly blue, but I didn't care. Of course, she continued to cry, but again, I didn't care. She is my baby, and even if she caused me so much pain over the last who knows how many hours (fifteen to be exact), I'll love her forever. Happy tears were in my eyes, threatening to fall down my face.

"Finally," Troy murmured with a kiss to my forehead and a hand underneath her so he could hold her with me.

"Tell me about it," I whispered.

A few minutes later, she was taken to be washed and checked over. I had to deal with afterbirth quickly, but honestly, I barely felt it. Lola was bigger than the twins, let's just say I ripped. I'm asking for extra stitches. At least this time all our parents were here to meet her today. Now, if I could just get, like, twelve hours of sleep, it would be perfect.

* * *

**Kind of a weird ending, but this 'meeting' would be the same as them meeting Tristin and Carmin. Also, the birth would have been about the same as well, so I skipped over it. My bad**  
**I am so sorry this took so long. I think this chapter sucks, which is why it took so long. I restarted it a hundred times, no lie. **

**The next chapter should be out soonish because an AWESOME storyline is coming up. I can't wait to write it. **

**Review please, be harsh if you would like. I know it is horrible.**

**- Kayleigh**


	32. Teenage Dream

************

Thanks for the reviews. I am so sorry that chapter took so long.

So this isn't my new storyline exactly. This is just a part of normal human life women go through, and I trying to keep this realistic. Besides, I can't skip, like, five months to where I want to with a new baby around.  
But, the storyline is starting and I am SO excited!

Review Please!

**A little less than a month later.**

********Named Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.  
(I've stopped putting the lyrics in. Senioritis has been kicking in.)

* * *

I held Lola in a cradle in my arms, trying to put a binkie in her mouth. She didn't want it, and showed me exactly that as she spit it out and continued to wail.

All she does is wail and whine and cry. Honestly, I haven't gotten any sleep in over a week. Before, I got a little when my mom was around, when Troy's mom was around, but now? No. Troy works. Troy needs sleep to function at work. He tries to help, but no matter what anyone does, she cries. It's horrible. A part of me wonders if she doesn't like me, but she cries with Troy too. She cries less loudly with me maybe that is a good thing? Carmin literally hates her. Tristin wants to help, but nothing helps. The only time I spend actual time with them is when Lola actually sleeps, so I never get sleep.

"What's wrong?" I whined myself, bouncing her a little. My mom told me she may be colic-y, and if she is, there is nothing I can do except try and sooth her, bouncing her like usual will only make her scream louder. She would know, after all, she had worries one of us had it when we were babies. She helped so much when she was here that I wish she still was. I don't think Lola would have colic this young, though.

I sat down in the arm chair and did anything I could to calm her down. She wasn't hungry; I fed her an hour ago. She didn't need changed, I changed her fifteen minutes ago. She doesn't want put down, she screams louder. I've tried changing her clothes, changing binks, anything.

Eventually, as she cried herself to sleep, headlights flashed through the living room. If I kept her upstairs, she would wake up the twins, so I am downstairs. She has woken them up before.

It was a few minutes before Troy came in through the front door. I yawned when he saw me. "Did you get any sleep, Brie?" he questioned, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Mm, no," I answered honestly, looking down at my baby doppelganger. She has dark curly hair, brown eyes, and skin closer to mine than Troy's. She has my features, she looks like both of her parents could be Mexican like mine are, and not just one parent is. Troy loves looking at her, as do I, I just wish she would sleep or calm down at least.

Troy reached out and held her hand. Her cries had slowed and became quieter as she tired herself out. I've realized all I can do is try to sooth her, but she'll cry herself to sleep eventually. Its heart breaking, what is so wrong that she cries all the time? I wish there was something I could do, anything. I would do anything to make her feel better.

"It'll get better, babe. As she gets older, it'll get easier," he assured me. "Some babies are just hard," he stated.

I let out a small bubble of laughter. "She'll be a baby until she is one, Troy. Can you go through this for a year? I can't. It hurts too much. It hurts me, you, her, the twins," I listed off.

"I didn't mean literally a baby. As she gets to be a few months old, it'll get better," he insisted.

I shook my head. I stayed still as she whined into her sleep. She's been crying for two hours, minus the ten minutes I fed her and she was actually happy. The only time she doesn't cry is when she is being fed and when she is sleeping. I blinked, trying to keep my eyes open. "I can't believe it's six in the morning," I whispered.

"You can sleep today. I'll deal with the kids," he told me.

"No, one of us needs to deal with Lola, the other with the twins. I am sick of them playing by themselves or tugging on my leg, pleading for me to play with them. I hate it," I replied. "They need attention, Troy, maybe less than they needed, but they need something," I went on. I slowly stood up and put her in the pack and play next to the couch. It has a baby shelf on top; I forget what it is called. She moved a little, but continued to sleep.

I turned around and hugged Troy, not caring that he smelled like smoke. "I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry this is so hard," he apologized.

We walked away from her and into the kitchen part of the house. "It's not your fault she-she," I stopped.

"Don't go there, Brie, I won't let you," he said sternly. "She doesn't hate you, she couldn't. She loves you, she is your daughter, she looks exactly like you," he told me. "She's just... a bad baby. She needs a lot of attention, more than we thought we would need to give. Things will get better," he went on.

I bit my lip and continued to blink. "Yeah, ok," I agreed quietly.

"Go to bed, I'll stay on the couch. The twins won't be awake for few more hours. I'll wake you up later," he instructed.

I hesitated. "If she-"

"She's my daughter too," he reminded me. "I can take care of her. Go to bed, please. You need it," he said.

I kissed his cheek and slowly went up the steps. I checked on the twins who were sleeping peacefully, then literally collapsed onto bed for a much needed rest.

"Momma? Momma! Momma!" Tristin chanted, looking for me.

I came out from behind the wall in the living room. "I'm right here, baby," I assured him, bending down to his height. "Can I have a kiss?" I asked him, cupping his chubby cheek. He puckered his lips and 'muah'ed when our lips touched. I smiled. I'm the only one he willingly gives kisses to. Me and Grandma, actually. They call Troy's mom Nana now. Carmin came over with her beloved doll, Kate, in her arms. She acts like she is an actual baby, copying what I do to Lola on Kate. "Are you guys ready?" I asked, walking over to the door and opened it for them to file out.

In the house, they can hear Lola crying upstairs with Troy. We decided that I'll play with the twins in the afternoon, and then he'll get them at night while I get the fun job of bathing Lola and changing her and feeding her and everything. While we played outside, Carmin never left more than five feet of me. She was always on my lap, or sitting next to me, or showing me something she considered amazing. Tristin was practically the same, but I had to constantly remind him not to dig in the flower bed, or play with bugs, or try to jump in the pool. Tristin loves the pool; Carmin is semi-scared of the water.

"Tristin Alexander!" I scolded, glaring at him all the way across the backyard. "Get over here now," I ordered, pointing in front of me, next to Carmin.

Carmin was startled. She had been showing me a particularly high pile of grass she ripped from the yard when I noticed Tristin got away from me. "Momma?" she questioned, confused.

I kissed her head. "You're fine, Carma-Lu," I promised, rubbing her back.

Tristin came over to me with his head dropped. They may be only almost two years old, but I worked with them everyday until Lola was born, they're smart for their age. They're in big beds, well on their way to being potty trained, answer yes and no questions like champs, Tristin knows when to yell goal when a game is on (Troy is very fond of that talent), and Carmin loves singing. She mimics me or the radio or the TV, whatever she hears, and she is quite good at it. Tristin knew he had done wrong. The pool is off limits unless Troy or I are with them.

I picked his head up by his chin. "No pool, you know that. No pool," I repeated.

"Play," he sniffled.

I helped him into my lap. "We are playing and your dad will play with you in the pool this weekend," I assured him.

"Hello?" I heard someone walking up the side of our house. I knew the voice, but I didn't know which one of them it was.

Lucas appeared in basketball shorts and a white t-shirt with male flip flops on. "Hey," I greeted my big brother. I didn't know if it was Marc or Luke at first. "It's Uncle Lucas!" I exclaimed. Tristin and Carmin didn't know which twin he was either.

They quickly hugged him. "Play, play," Tristin insisted, pulling on his hand.

"Tristin, no pool," I stated. He frowned.

Lucas chuckled and sat down next to me. "Hey, sis," he replied with Tristin crawling into his lap.

"Did Mami call you?" I questioned, lowering my eyes at him.

"Papi actually, but I should have stopped by anyways," he answered honestly. I nodded. "How are things?" he asked.

I let out a breath. "I have a baby who hates everyone and everything. I have two toddlers who want me to play with them, but I hardly can. I have a husband I barely see. I'm still bleeding from birth, but I've lost almost twenty pounds from stress and running around, so I guess that is good," I listed off.

"I think Mommy needs a hug, wanna give her one?" Lucas asked my kids.

They both held onto me for a few moments. "Oh, thank you," I said with a kiss from Carmin. Carmin will give a kiss to anyone who wants one.

"Things will get better, Gabi. I know this is hard, but if Mami could do it, you definitely can," he reassured me.

A laugh bubbled out over my lips. "Mami was a super Mom, the best Mom in the world, I-"

"You are still a relatively new mother. Lola cries a lot, so? Do you have any idea how much you cried? Marc and I hated you until you were two," he reminded me.

"You don't remember hating me; you weren't even one when I was born. You just know everyone tells you we hated each other," I insisted.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Not the point, I remember hating you when I was three," he joked.

I leaned into my brother as he hugged me. "Do you ever miss high school?" I wondered.

"Hell no," he stated. I laughed. "College, now that I do miss," he said. "You?"

"I don't necessarily miss it either, but I miss being care free some times. I don't think you get it though, because you're still not married with no kids and all that," I told him.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, but I may have had ulterior motives for coming here," he admitted.

"What?" I asked, bouncing my leg so Carmin laughed and was entertained.

He moved Tristin off half of his leg and produced a box. I gasped. "Yes. I wanna do it," he answered my unasked question.

"Lemme see!" I exclaimed as he opened it. "Oh, it's pretty!" I squealed like a girl. It was a silver band with a decent-sized square cut diamond.

"I already have it payed off. I've had it since September," he confessed.

I gasped again. "And you didn't tell anyone?" I questioned.

"Well, I told Marc and a few close friends. The thing is Gabi," he began. "Marc wants to marry Delilah too and we've been talking about getting married-"

"No," I denied him already. "Allie and Delilah will not agree to a joint wedding, Luke. Delilah might, Allie definitely won't," I said.

Lucas nodded. "I already came to that conclusion, but I'm going to work on it," he stated.

I smiled. "Whatever you think is best, but she won't agree to it," I insisted.

"You may think that, little sister, but I have something in my arsenal you do not," he reminded me. I raised my eyebrows. "A penis and you would be surprised by how much-"

"Ewe!" I cut him off. "Kids who repeat everything are sitting right in our laps!" I exclaimed. "And I so not want to hear about you and Allie...getting it on. Plus, let me remind you, 'getting it on' leads to that crying baby upstairs," I sighed.

Lucas shook his head. "Gabi, you had to realize that in having kids, you would have a screaming baby," he laughed.

"Yes, but Lola has some pipes on her, trust me," I mumbled. "Stop acting like being a parent is easy! You wouldn't know! We've been sitting here for five minutes and these kids can't sit still, look at them," I ordered, making both Tristin and Carmin look over at me, then continue to move around. "I can't wait until you have kids, I'm going to come over just to watch you squirm," I stated.

"You're mean," he replied with a frown, I rolled my eyes at him. "You want me to stay? Help a little? Entertain the kiddies?" he questioned.

"If you want to, you're welcome to, but if you are just saying that to pity me get your little ass-butt out of here," I demanded.

Lucas grinned. "Would I ever pity you, Gabriella Bolton?" he asked, I think rhetorically. "You should go check on your husband, I think I'll play with my favorite Bolton kids," he said, then tickled them.

I handed Carmin over. "Thanks, big bro," I said with a kiss to his cheek. "I'll be back in a few minutes," I assured him before going into the house. For some reason, Lola wasn't crying, but I went upstairs anyways. "Oh," I mentioned when I saw my little bundle of joy with a bottle in her mouth. "That makes sense." I crawled into bed with Troy and kissed her head.

"This kid puts you on edge," Troy informed me. I laughed a little. "I mean, I love her so much, I would die for her, of course, but seriously?" he went on. "She doesn't stop crying, and just when she gets down to that whimper and you think you're doing good, she starts right back up again," he said.

I rubbed her foot while leaning into his side. "I know, but didn't you say we'll get through it this morning?" I questioned.

"Oh, we will," he assured me. "I just-I wish there was some way we knew we were doing something right with her. It may be too early for a smile, but for her just to be quiet or be content would be enough," he whispered, watching her drink. "Somehow the twins were easier," he muttered.

I scoffed. "Easier to please maybe!" I responded. "When one wasn't crying, the other was. When one needed changed the other one had to be changed first or cried bloody murder. When one was sleeping, the other wouldn't want to. It took me so long to get their sleep schedule down. I remember Tristin crying so hard I called my mom, almost crying, and she told me sometimes a baby just needs to cry," I reminded him. "I didn't understand it then, and I don't now, but I'm sure I will when Lola calls me at twenty five asking me why her daughter won't stop crying, I'll tell her the same thing."

"Wow," Troy murmured. "I can't imagine this little girl being twenty five," he said.

"Just imagine my sexy self," I teased. "We are very much alike," I whispered.

Troy shook his head. "No, she's beautiful, but she'll be wearing rain boots and a parka, won't you?" he asked her, his finger moving over her cheek. "My daughter will do nothing we did. There will be no partying, no clubbing, no drinking, and no sex," he stated.

I laughed. "Baby, keep that delusion, she'll do it all, just like Tristin and Carma," I told him.

"Brie, where are the twins?" Troy asked, suddenly worried.

"With their favorite Uncle Lucas," I answered. "He said he would play with them for a while. He's asking Allie to marry him, you know," I informed him.

Troy relaxed. "I know, he bought the ring a while ago," he replied.

"How did you know?" I wondered as he put down Lola's bottle. She was quiet as he tried to burp her.

"He told me. I think Marc wants to ask D as well," he told me.

I rolled my eyes. Why am I always the last to know? Lola's mouth produced a burp and instead of moving her into a cradle, Troy slid her down his chest and kissed her head. We both waited for her to begin wailing. "Why isn't she crying?" I whispered, putting a hand on her back with his.

"No idea," he said softly back. "She's breathing, right?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Yes," I assured him. I kissed her head and pulled away. She looked right back at me. "Hi, Lo," I greeted, trailing a finger down her cheek. Troy shifted her back up to his shoulder so she was at my height. She blinked back at me, and then yawned before beginning to cry. "That was a nice moment, huh?" I questioned before taking her from Troy's arms.

"We're not having sex for a very long time, are we?" Troy groaned, rubbing his eyes.

I shook my head. "No, we're not, so you better get that video of us out," I answered, but smiled up at him a little anyways.

"Oh, babe, I already have," he replied. "I'll go check on your brother, then be back up, okay?" he said and kissed my cheek before leaving.

I looked back down at my crying daughter and kissed her head. "Oh, Lola Grace, you have no idea how many people love you and care for you, especially me and your dad, but you won't stop crying," I sighed. "Your dad was right, just one time, stop crying, and the minute before does not count," I stated. She continued to cry. I felt horrible for her, what is so wrong?

_xoxo_

Two days later I yawned on my way up the steps. I shook my head to keep myself awake. Lola was in her whimpering stages, close to sleep, and since it's past five in the morning I might actually get two hours of sleep before the twins wake up. Troy was to be home any time now. He had yesterday off, but a night shift again tonight. I brought her upstairs so she wouldn't start crying when she heard the door open and close.

When I finally got her in the bassinet, I stared at her for I don't know how long. When she's sleeping, she looks happy, and I love that. I have yet to see her perfectly peaceful when she is awake, but asleep, I always get it. She does look so like me, which is weird when I stare at her. I feel like I traveled back in time and am staring at myself. I want her to be happy when she is awake, is that too much to ask for?

I squeezed my eyes shut and yawned again. I have never been so tired. I blindly made my way to the closet and change into a pair of Troy's basketball shorts and an old t-shirt of mine. When I came out of the closet, Troy was there, wiping his eyes as well, sitting on his side of the bed.

He looked right into my eyes and I practically burst into tears before going out onto the balcony. I sat down on one of the lounge chairs with my arms folded and curled into a ball. The French door closed behind me and I heard Troy's steps.

"Brie?" he questioned, sitting behind me while rubbing my back. "What happened, baby?" he asked.

I scoffed. "What happened? What didn't happen is more like it. She doesn't stop, the twins don't stop, nothing stops, especially me. I get no sleep, I get no time with my husband, I get no time to myself, and I get no time to just sit, just sit and relax. I'm always on the go. I don't remember the last time I sat in a chair and ate. I don't remember the last time I had more than a two minute shower. I don't remember the last time I slept a full eight hours, I don't remember when I slept more than three hours at a time. I don't remember the last time I had sex, hell, I don't remember the last time I didn't kiss you when it wasn't when you just got home, or were going to work, or saying goodnight. I never leave the house, and when I do, I go to the doctor's, or grocery shopping," I kept going. "And-and, I feel so selfish for feeling like this. It's not about me, I have three kids and a husband, and I shouldn't be like this. I shouldn't-" I stopped to cry again.

Troy turned me and held me in his arms. He kissed my hair and told me he loves me as I cried. "It's going to be okay, Brie," he whispered in my ear.

"That's what everyone says. My mom says it, your mom says it, my dad says it, my sister's say it, my brother's says it, our friend's say it, but it doesn't matter. It hasn't. She's almost a month old, Troy, and I know babies are work, I had two at once to deal with and my life was a lot like this, but it was never this bad," I insisted. "I, at least, had maybe an hour of them both being awake with neither of them crying. I knew I was doing something right, now I-I," I cut off.

"Gabriella, you are not a bad mother!" Troy assured me.

"Yeah, everyone says that too," I mumbled.

"Because it's the truth," he said. "I know you want me home more, I want to be home more, I would rather be here," he started to say.

I sniffled. "Is it bad that I don't?" I wondered softly. "That's where you're all wrong, I'm horrible. I have three beautiful children and an amazing husband and I'm complaining I don't want to be home," I told him.

He kissed my temple. "Gabriella you have been through so much within this past month, I do not blame you. Do you have any idea how many mother's feel exactly the way you do?" he asked.

"How do you know?" I snapped, then regretted it, but stayed quiet.

"You're worn down, Brie," he stated the obvious.

I nodded with wiping my hand across my nose. "Everyone tells you how hard it is going to be, but you don't believe them. You think it's your kid, a part of you, how can it be hard? You see friends with their kids and they are always cute and fun when you're there. You don't realize until you have kids of your own just how much it takes out of you, but at that point, you don't care because they are your kids. I want this, Troy," I told him and looked into his eyes. "I want you and the five kids but I don't know if I can do it," I confessed.

"We can do it," he corrected, leaning his forehead on mine.

"Carmin and Tristin turn two in two weeks, and then we'll be in the terrible twos," I mumbled. "That's going to be horrible, I remember Tara-"

"Tara isn't our child, she's Serena's, and she acts just like her, which is her problem not ours," Troy cut me off. "We have a little boy who acts like you, and a girl who acts like me, we can deal with it," he insisted.

I turned and leaned against him. He wrapped his arms more fully around me and tucked my head under his chin. "How do you have so much faith, Troy?" I asked softly. "You did in high school with our relationship, you were certain you would get me back after college, you're sure nothing fatal will ever happen to you, you knew nothing was wrong with me when we were trying to have Tristin an Carmin for so long, you think we can do this, how do you do it?" I wondered.

"Because of you," he answered. "Yes, I'm being cheesy," he stated, making me laugh against his chest. "I was well on my way to being a wreck when I met you in high school, Brie, but you changed everything for me. You always told me I was smart and could do anything and you would love me no matter what I did. And, for once, I'm saying back to you. You're smart, you can do anything, and I'll love you no matter how many kids we have and how hard it is for a while. We can do this, Brie," he told me.

He rubbed my back gently and soothingly. "I believe you," I whispered, then fell asleep, more tired than I ever remember.

When I woke the next morning, I knew something was wrong. The sun was shining, I was comfy, well rested, and there was no noise in the house that I could hear. I jumped up in bed to see it was almost three in the afternoon. Before I did anything, I saw a post-it in my hand. I knew it was from Troy.

_Brie, take a long shower, and take as long as you want to get ready. I have things handled with the kids.  
Love, Troy  
P.S Don't you dare come downstairs until after you're showered and dressed, woman, I mean it!_

I sighed. He knows me too well. Well, I'm not about to refuse the man. For the first time in over a month, I took a nice, long shower and enjoyed every minute of it. You don't get these small things when you have a baby, I literally cherished it. I didn't take so long getting ready. I threw on a velvety feeling purple stylish sweat suit with black cami underneath. I got the change to dry my hair well, but threw it up in a bun anyways. I need to get all the dead ends cut off soon. I didn't even think about make up, that's a laugh, and went downstairs.

My house was clean, which amazed me. I managed to keep it organized, even with Lola, but it was actually clean. I could tell the twins were outside, along with Troy, but Lola was inside. What? Why would Troy leave Lola inside sleeping?

"Hey, sis!" Belle greeted quietly with cleaning gloves on, coming up from the basement.

"Belle, you did all of this?" I asked.

She nodded. "I remember when I had the twins after Sierra; I was a wreck just like you, Gabi. Mami gave me my month to work it out, then she came over, cleaned my house, performed magical voodoo on my babies, and helped me out, I thought I would fill in," she informed me while taking off the gloves.

I hugged her so hard, but didn't care if it hurt. "Thank you so much, Belle, you have no idea," I said.

"Yes, I do, trust me, do you know how many kids I have?" she joked.

I laughed. "We Montez's sure know how to make 'em, huh?" I went along with her.

"At least the girls do," she agreed. "Come on, sit with me, we have to talk, little sister," she insisted, bringing me to the couch. "Troy told me you practically broke down last night, why didn't you ask any of us for help?" she asked. "Trust me; we all know how hard it is having so many kids. There are nine of us, Gabi," she reminded me.

I rubbed my eyes. "They're my kids, I should take care of them, with Troy, of course," I told her. "Mami didn't need help and everyone says I am so much like her-"

"Who said Mami didn't need help?" Belle interrupted.

I shrugged. "She raised all of us, didn't she? With a job, no less," I sighed.

Belle laughed. "Is that what you think? She did that once we were all off in school, Gab. When we were babies, she took an extended leave from work, Dad worked from home as much as she could, and Grandma came and helped out for months at a time periodically," she explained. "Why do you think she had us so close together? She had a lot of help, so she didn't mind touching Papi again," she said. Um, ewe. "You don't have to be on your own. I know what it is like, trust me. I'm lucky Ben can work from home sometimes too, and Serena is close, and Felix is close, and I have good friends. These kids are yours, yes, and we know they are your first priority and you want to do it on your own for the most part, but it's hard," she went on.

I nodded. "I feel selfish though. It's always about them and it should be, but some-sometimes," I began to tear up. Ugh, I hate crying.

"It's natural to want something for yourself outside of your husband and kids. That is why you are in college, remember?" she questioned.

"Oh, God, what am I going to do when school starts up again?" I blubbered, sniffling.

"By then, Lola will be easier to handle; she'll be older, you'll be fine," she told me. "Gabriella, both me and Serena have gone through the exact same thing you are," she assured me. "Its just, when it happened to us, Mami lived here, she came over every other day, helped clean, helped with the kids, gave us a night out with our husbands, and helped us adjust," she said. "And, I am going to do exactly that for you. Right now, you are going to go play with your kids and your husband, I will call you when Lola wakes up, and she is a screamer, by the way. Then, around six, I am sending you upstairs to get ready because you and your husband are going out tonight, then you will fool around a little," she ordered.

I blinked at her. "Belle, I can't ask you to-"

"You didn't ask shit, I am your older sister and what I say goes, just because we're married and older doesn't mean that rule has changed. Now, go. Go!" she ushered me over to the door. "I have more cleaning to do," she added, then closed the door behind me. She really is something, that sister of mine.

Troy and the kids were in the pool, so I knew Tristin couldn't be happier. I unzipped my hoodie as I went over to them. "Did you call her, or did she call you?" I demanded when I reached them.

My husband turned, his hair dripping wet and his chest glistening. I shook my head; this is not the time for that. Troy grinned at me, coming to the edge of the pool. "She called me, said she was coming over, so I told her everything. I think she is giving you a run for your money about who is more like your mom," he said.

I sat down on the edge of the pool. Tristin and Carmin both had arm floaters on, plus tubes around their waists, and sun block on, but were both positively wet. It's hot out, which mean they probably love it. They must have noticed me watching them, because they stopped splashing around and looked at me. "Momma!" they said together as twins often do.

Troy pulled them over by their floaters. "I hadn't planned on going in the pool today, but Tristin begged, and then got Carmin into it," he explained. "She's getting used to swimming, or floating, whatever they do is called."

I touched my babies' wet faces. "Are you having fun?" I asked of them.

"Come! Momma, come!" Carmin insisted, holding onto my finger.

"Sorry, Momma can't for a few more weeks," I apologized. "I can watch you with Dad though," I told them.

For a little while, I watched my husband play with the twins as I took in some sun and let my hair down. When they decided to get out, Troy showed us his diving board tricks, and the twins loved clapping for him. It was a nice amount of time until Belle called out to me, unable to control Lola for too much longer. I kissed them goodbye before going back into the house. Belle kept me company, not at all bothered by a screaming baby, and continued to clean the house. She even baked cookies, cupcakes, and brownies, plus made lunch and told me she would make the twins dinner. I didn't know how to tell her how thankful I was. She literally is a super mom.

Around six thirty she took Lola off of me and pushed me up the steps, telling me I had to be ready around seven thirty to go out with Troy. I quickly did something with my hair, it was curly from the bun I had it in most of the day. I tamed it a little, and actually put on make up. It's been a month since I have; it felt weird knowing I am leaving the house with no kids in tow and without a grocery list. It's just me and my hubby on an old fashioned date; I am so excited it feels like high school again.

I literally had to try on jeans to see what would fit. I've been wearing my extra stretchy jeans and sweatpants since Lola was born, or Troy's clothes. I was surprised a pair of my normal jeans fit me. I haven't really been working out much, just the treadmill to blow off some steam when I have time, which is very rare, but I have lost a lot with stress and the new baby to run around with. The jeans were a normal blue and slightly ripped in the thighs and knees. I threw on a black bra and a gray flowy top that had no sleeves. Hey, it is New Mexico in June. The top looked grainy in the appearance, but I liked it. I even added a thick brown belt to match my brown high heeled boots.

I was putting on some gold chains when Troy came up with his shirt off. "You clean up nice, Bolton," he mentioned with a smile.

I nodded. "I know, I've let myself go this month," I sighed.

"I wouldn't go that far," he said, hopping into a pair of dark blue faded jeans. He shrugged on a tight black t-shirt.

"Please, have you seen these dead ends?" I questioned, holding my hair up.

He grinned. "OMG," he replied.

I glared. "Shut it," I mumbled, running a brush through my hair again. "I can't believe how excited I am for this," I commented. "Where are we going?" I wondered.

"Where ever you wanna go, baby," Troy answered. He came up behind me in the mirror. "You've been the one cooped up in the house for a month, you pick," he said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Anywhere?" I asked, leaning back against him.

He chuckled. "Yes, anywhere," he agreed. "I've missed couple time," he whispered into my hair, and then kissed my head.

I turned in his arms and wrapped my own around his neck. "Wanna feel like a teenager again?" I questioned.

Troy thought about it for a moment. "In certain aspects, I don't want to go back to high school or deal with the relationship drama," he answered.

"I didn't mean hardcore, Troy," I said with a roll of the eyes. "I meant have dinner at The Spot, maybe swing by the park, play a little one on one Gabriella style," I corrected him.

"When you say one on one..." he trailed off.

"Period, Troy, I'm on my period," I reminded him.

He grinned. "I know, but it's not fair to play one on one your style if I get nothing of it," he argued.

"Neither of us will get anything out of it," I insisted. "Now-" I was cut off.

"Hello! Get out!" Belle yelled from downstairs.

We both laughed quietly. "She's determined, come on," I urged, grabbing my brown purse to match my belt and shoes while linking our hands together. With a kiss goodbye to the kids, not to mention my sister, Troy and I were gone.

We spent a long time eating dinner seeing as we ordered so much food. I've missed going out to restaurants, plus The Spot in general, so we went all out. We orders our favorites, new dishes we didn't recognize, and even played pool while we waited for dish after dish. It was lucky our table was right next to the pool table.

"Troy, stop," I ordered, trying to line up my shot.

"I'm not doing anything!" he repeated, laughter hidden in his voice

I huffed, positioning the cue once more, which was when I felt it again. "Troy Bolton!" I began to scold, turning on him. "If you try to distract me with your hands one more time..." I warned, holding the cue as a weapon. "We have three kids and a boy to carry on your name, we don't technically _need _anymore," I stated.

He grinned before pinning me against the table. I felt powerless as he easily took the pool cue from my hands and laid it on the table behind me. His hand slid from my thighs to my bum and up my sides so slowly. He laughed after a silent moment. "If you didn't have your period, babe, do you have any idea how well I could make you relax?" he questioned in my ear, his hands traveling back down.

I whined. "You have no idea how much I want it," I admitted, gripping onto the sides of his t-shirt.

"Two weeks," he whispered before dipping down to kiss my neck gently. I took in quick breath. He smiled against my skin. "I love you, Brie," he said, laughing for some reason, then picked me up and set me on the edge of the table.

I rested on my hands behind me. "For the same reasons you did in high school?" I questioned, tilting my head up at him.

"Yeah, and then some more," he answered, running his hands up and down my thighs.

"Like what?" I prompted.

He shook his head. "Aw, Brie, you aren't going to make me tap into my sensitive side and spill my guts, are you?" he asked, kissing my temple quickly.

"Please, when you're with me you're automatically tapped into your sensitive side," I scoffed. "So tell me, Bolton, for what reasons?" I demanded.

"You should already know them yourself, Bolton, and the only time I make these embarrassing speeches is when you're upset, we're fighting, or I feel you need one. Right now you're perfectly fine other than your motherly need to call your sister again and let her tell you the same thing she did before. She's getting Carmin and Tristin to sleep, Lola is crying, she's taking care of it," he insisted.

I ignored him. "Listen, Bolton, hubby, lover of mine, I'm going through a mental crisis right now," I began and he had a look on his face of 'oh, yeah, let's here this one' like it was some crazy story I am about to tell. "I just had my first child after my first child...ren, children. Anyways, I am stretched thin, worn down, starting to become horny, and am torn between wanting to kiss you and call my sister. Right now, I'm thinking to myself, all me and my husband do is take care of three amazing, beautiful children, we barely get couple time, and I know he is horny," I went on. He grinned at me. "I need you to reassure me that you still find me interesting, attractive although I have not lost all my baby weight, and a joy to be around, so start spilling your guts," I ordered.

"Alright, listen Bolton, and listen good. I always find you attractive, whether you are thirty pounds 'overweight' or in sweats with no make up and a screaming baby in your arms," he said with quotes and all. "You see, I have this feeling for you that many men ignore until it's too late, it's called love. Since I am a 'sensitive' man I immediately recognized it and knew I would be in love with you forever. This whole love thing kind of has me be different with you than other girls. For one, I find you unbelievably sexy, it's horrible, I know. When I'm at work I have these day dreams of ripping your clothes off and... well, we'll leave it open from there," he said, I laughed. "Gabriella, you know how I feel. I've been completely in love with you since I was seventeen," he continued on a more serious note. "Of course you're interesting and uh... a joy to be around, that is how you put it, right?" he asked, and I nodded. "You and the kids, you're my everything, you know it. The twins are perfect and learning so much everyday, hopefully all good things. Lola is beautiful just like you, and will be like you once we get past this newborn crying phase. I promise you," he said, looking into my eyes. "I promise you Lola is fine, I promise you our house will see silence again, okay?"

I smiled at him. "No, I promise you," I replied. "I liked the speech by the way, I give it a nine point eight," I stated.

"I'll accept it. Now, you're turn," he informed me.

"Well, I can tell you what I don't love about you. It is a much smaller list. I don't like your beard," I instantly said, and he laughed. It grew out more, but he shaved it so it doesn't look as patchy, but more like a fur against his chin. "I don't love your job, but I accept you do, so I deal with it. I don't love your friends, no, I'm just kidding'," I joked. He smiled. "I love you, too, Troy, and we are gonna have more kids until I get my mini Troy because it is so unfair I got a mini me and not a mini you," I ranted. "I mean, Tristin is close, but not really. We're gonna have a boy as cute as you, as sweet, as good at sports, and talking to the girls..." I went on.

"I don't know, I think Trist is already making some moves on Abby," Troy mentioned. I laughed. "Its okay, Chad approves," he assured me.

"Excuse me," we were interrupted. It was our waitress. "Um, people aren't allowed to be on the pool table and your dessert is here," she said, then quickly left.

I hopped off the pool table. "We always embarrass our waiters," I commented, walking to our table.

"We're just people who like some good, naughty fun right?" he questioned, making me laugh. "Aw, Brie, don't be a bad sport," he insisted almost an hour and a half later.

I sat down on the cement, refusing to move, and frowned. "You're supposed to let me win!" I exclaimed.

"Says who?" he asked, sitting down in front of me. "It was not in the marriage vows. Do you, Troy Alexander Bolton, promise to love, honor, and protect Gabriella Carmen Montez, and let's not forget win basketball games," he teased me.

"Shut up," I huffed with my arms crossed. "I used to win!" I whined.

He laughed. "That's because you played Gabriella style. This time we chose to play real because we can't have adult fun afterwards. And, when we play for real do not think you are better than me. You can spell and teach annoying high school students English, while I can put out fires and play basketball. It's how this marriage goes," he told me.

I laughed too. "You're so... you," I sighed.

"Thank you," he replied. "Now, do you want to get better at basketball?" he asked seriously.

I shrugged. "Sure," I answered. Troy put the ball in between us, and then put my hands on the crescent of the ball with him. "What are we doing?" I whispered, wanting to laugh.

"Sh. Feel the ball, Brie," he ordered, but I didn't move. I wasn't already touching it, that's enough. "If you won't take this seriously...!" he threatened, and I was already laughing. "The nerve of some girls..." he trailed off.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "You were just being so serious," I went on to laugh some more.

"I am being serious!" he assured me. "This is called fundamentals," he stated.

"You're mental," I replied with a smile. "Babe, we both know I will never be truly good at basketball. I just try for you. You know what you should do for me?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "I'm not shaving," he already told me. I frowned. "People," he said a moment later, gesturing behind me.

I turned to see a high school couple coming towards us, who hadn't noticed us yet. They were laughing and holding hands. He was a jock, I could tell, and she didn't seem like a cheerleader. "I remember doing this at their age," I commented wistfully.

"We're gonna keep doing it until we're our grandparents age," Troy informed me, standing up and held a hand out for me. I stood with him. "We're teenagers at heart, still in love, you know it," he said, linking my hand with his.

I held onto his arm with my other hand as we walked back to the car. "I'm glad I have you, you know," I mentioned out of no where. He opened the door for me. "It's an amazing feeling, being in love. I wouldn't have it without you, and as you get older, you appreciate it more because of the kids, and the work, and the responsibilities," I rambled. "This morning I felt so overworked and worn down and sad, but now I'm realizing more than ever we'll get through and everything will be a-okay."

He leaned down to kiss me. "Of course they will," he agreed.

"Okay, say something cheesy now, like, of course they will, we're together," I prompted.

"Get in the car, Brie," he ordered.

I laughed. "You were about to say that, weren't you," I said.

"Now, Brie, get in the car now or you're staying here," he threatened.

I got into the car, still laughing, knowing when I get home Lola will cry, but Troy's right, we'll be fine.

* * *

**Okay, I like this chapter. :)**  
**I ignored my other stories just to finish this because I felt you all deserved it! Review for my efforts!**

**I AM working on Meant To Live: RV, I just have this pain in the ass called senior project I have to pass in order to graduate. Plus, All That I Am Living For. That is a work on progress as well. Expect updates this week/weekend!**

**I GOT INTO MY NUMBER ONE COLLEGE! REVIEW! MAKE ME HAPPIER. **

**Lots of love,**

**- Kayleigh**


End file.
